


Lion's Dance (SFW)

by Lunafox90



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Marriage Proposal, Team as Family, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 254,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunafox90/pseuds/Lunafox90
Summary: A few people have requested that I make a version of just the lion's dance story without the smut for the more younger readers on the server that wanted to read it but aren't interested in the E rated content.*If you have read Lion's dance this is the same story without the smut-What if Dimitri had found her right before she had woken up? How would that change his stance to know she never abandoned them? Then when she tells him about what Sothis can do, the ability to turn back time. So many regrets can be fixed and all he has to do is take her hand.AKA less feral Dimitri with plenty of fluff, some sex, and actual story plot- more fluffy after the rewind-MAJOR SPOILERS FOR ALL ROUTES INCLUDING THE DLC, We start out going through Azure Moon, but after the rewind and we merge all timeline events-
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 13
Kudos: 23





	1. Spark

**Author's Note:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986058/chapters/54953086 This is the original work. Lion's dance is almost complete, and a few people have asked for a SFW version because they are interested in the story so here you are.  
> My twitter is Lunafox90 
> 
> First chapter takes place after the holy tomb incident- the conversation between dedue and dimitri was the one from the month before. He is 18 at the time so no underage. Even in the original, they didn't do much more than what is here. Especially after his lapse in the holy tomb and Byleth being his professor I didn't have them cross that line. This is the only chapter to take place before the timeskip to illustrate what I imagined their relationship to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit for cleanup 7/29

# 1

Byleth made her rounds around the monastery as she checked in on her students. The events that passed within the Holy Tomb still shook her. She had sensed the darkness within Dimitri that was behind the charming smile. Byleth just wasn’t aware how far down those scars tore into him, nor the strength he possessed when his conscience wasn’t holding him back. There was a part of her that understood the want for Edelgard’s head. Byleth tasted the bloodlust herself when she remembered seeing the Flame Emperor with those responsible for Jeralt’s death. 

Byleth ran a hand through her hair as she felt the old itch to draw her sword as her mind went back to that day. Her father’s death still felt raw to her. She had never felt so much emotion pour through her all at once. Even Edelgard had given Byleth condolences and that memory made Byleth burn with questions as to how sincere it was. 

Edelgard was smart, and her schemes had been working out brilliantly, but it was something she said at Remire and even some of their conversations here at the monastery that made Byleth hesitate. Edelgard had been angry and condescending towards Kronya and the unknown mage when she talked of Duscur. The three of them had been conspiring together, but what was their relationship? The mage had called Edelgard their greatest creation, but did that mean that Edelgard was guilty of their crimes? 

Byleth tried remembering how old Dimitri would have been when the incident occurred and that Edelgard was around the same age. Could a fourteen-year-old really participate or plan something like that? No, Byleth didn’t believe that either. Edelgard did not approve of the actions that were taken and the disdain had been thick in her voice. Edelgard might be working with them, but Byleth felt that Edelgard was using them to gain the power and numbers to accomplish whatever goal she had. Byleth didn’t think that Edelgard had anything to do with Duscur, but Dimitri was a different story.

Byleth took a calming breath as her thoughts went back to her house leader. Dimitri was angry enough for the both of them. She should not feed the flames of his hatred or they would both burn to ashes. Seeking revenge earned her the loss of Sothis, and it didn’t make the pain go away. In the end, her father was still gone and she couldn’t do a single thing to save him. Solon could have easily killed her students while she and Sothis were trapped too. Her rage had been destructive to everyone around her and she didn’t want Dimitri following that path. He would lose himself along the way if he let it consume him. 

Byleth pondered the change in Dimitri they were witnessing. She had sensed his darkness, but had yet to see it in his kind and helpful gestures. His outburst at Remire had disturbed a few of the other students. Perhaps it was finally having a target within reach and realizing it was someone you cared about? It was easy to fight an enemy that you didn’t know, a faceless shadow. When it turned out to be someone whose company you enjoyed at some point, considered family, that sort of betrayal would cut to the core. 

When Byleth walked into the training grounds her thoughts scattered. Felix was training as usual, but the look of disgust on his face was breaking through his usual concentration. Dedue and Dimitri seemed to be arguing. Whatever this was, Dedue felt strongly about it enough to question it. Dimitri was looking worse for wear and Byleth could see that his calm demeanor was shattered.

Dedue bowed when he caught sight of her. “Professor, His Highness has been complaining of worsening headaches and I fear he needs to rest. Can you please talk to him? He will listen if it comes from you.” 

Dimitri had an edge to his voice when he replied that he was fine. Byleth didn’t believe it for a moment. She curled her hand under her chin as she debated on what to do. Dimitri’s body language was like a string being pulled too tight. Felix muttered about a reckless boar that was getting sloppy with his footwork and wild swings beside her. Dimitri’s glare went to Felix first before he set his jaw and looked away. When Dimitri’s gaze finally met hers she saw anger burning bright within.

“Dimitri, will you please come with me? We need to devise a strategy at how best to get you past the troops to where she will be leading from.” Byleth asked, reaching her hand out to him.

Dimitri stared at it a moment but didn’t take it. He did come to her side with a feral look in his eyes. “I will have her head. I’ll listen to what you have planned.”

Byleth nodded to Dedue and he bowed to her again. Felix tsked and turned his back to them. Byleth began walking with Dimitri at her side. She ignored his growling about revenge as she went straight ahead and turned to her room. It was the closest place and private so if her plan did work his rest wouldn’t be disturbed. He stopped at the bottom of the steps and looked at her wide-eyed.

“Professor, that’s your private quarters.” He was blushing slightly as he had stopped midstride.

Byleth didn’t know what she felt seeing it. Happy didn’t seem right, but she was still new to the emotions that had started growing as she began to experience more of them with her students. That response was more like the Dimitri she had come to know, the one that would reach something just to be able to brush his hand with hers, and apologize if she took notice of it. 

She held the door open and waited for him. He swallowed before taking tentative steps towards her. Byleth sighed as he brushed past her. It was relief that she felt, she realized. Relief that even for a moment that he wasn’t cursing or growling about revenge. She locked the door behind them so they wouldn’t be interrupted.

“Take a seat. I want to get some tea ready before we talk.” Byleth used her flames to warm up the water she kept nearby. She grabbed some chamomile tea bags, knowing already that he was partial to the scent, if not the taste.

__________________

Dimitri clenched his hands as he cursed himself for his nervousness. Her movements were fluid as she found what she needed. She applied just the right amount of magic to get the water boiling. He complied with her request, looking between the desk chairs and her bed. Since she placed the tea items on the desk he sat on the bed. His dark thoughts scattered. For the first moment since the Holy Tomb, his mind seemed to be his own again. He looked around. The room was similar to his and the other student’s rooms. There were a few things that were unique to hers, like the bulletin board on the wall that she kept schedules on. 

She kept the floor tidy, but there were still spots on the desk and on top of the dresser that seemed cluttered. She had a basket of odds and ends and he would swear he had seen that item in Ingrid’s possession last week. Byleth distracted his thoughts as she took off her cape and laid it on the chair as soon as the teabags were in the pot. He had seen her without it before when she trained, but in this setting, he felt more heat rise on his face.

“We should let it brew a few minutes before we partake. I don’t think I have anything to go with it, though. I didn’t actually plan on this beforehand or I would have been more prepared.” Byleth dug through her cabinet as she pulled out a few empty boxes. 

Dimitri wondered if she knew how adorable her face looked at that moment. Her face started getting more expressions lately as she opened up to them. She seemed disappointed. She came over and sat down onto the bed next to him. The sinking mattress tilted him towards her, their hands touched and he felt a shock go up his arm.

How he wished he didn’t have the gloves on at this moment. He still marveled at how she had completely charmed him. After the battles, she used the faith magic that she learned to help her students with minor injuries, and left the larger ones to Mercedes. There was the time an enemy blade had nicked his face that was still fresh in his memory. She took his face into her hands to get the angles she wanted. Her inspection had brought her face close enough for their breath to mingle. It sent his heart and mind racing. It helped him realize how much he liked her. 

He tried to confess at the Goddess Tower. The voices laughed and jeered at her rejection in her silence. It was too late for him to stop when she finally opened her mouth, but he saw the way her face changed when he mentioned that it was a joke. It was only for a moment but she had been hurt by his words. He had been careless, both with the confession itself and with her feelings. He should have stood there and taken the rejection, given her a chance so they could clear the air. She hadn’t mentioned it since that night, but then again her world spiraled shortly after. 

He was thankful that she had chosen to lead the Blue Lion house, chosen him. Then his mind went back to the Holy Tomb, he had brushed off her touch. He didn’t deserve her kindness. His crest could have activated in the state he was in and he could have broken one of her bones. He looked away from her and started to move his hand. She grabbed it back and he looked up at her in shock. His breath caught with how close as her face was to his. Her gaze was searching his expression.

Her other hand came up to stroke his cheek. “We all have some sort of monster inside of us Dimitri, I’m not afraid of you, nor do you have a reason to avoid me. When Jeralt was murdered, I was thankful for how eager you were to help me. I’m still not sure how to deal with my emotions and I can tell that even though you know what they feel like you still struggle from the burden of them. I know what it’s like for your mind to keep you awake. I will help you get Edelgard, just as you helped bring me Kronya, but it doesn’t help with the feelings of loss. I want to be here for you too, but I won’t force you to accept my help.”

She put her forehead against his and squeezed his hand before getting up. She started gathering up the cups and lifting the lid to look at the color of the tea. Dimitri still found it hard to breathe. Her closeness had his heart pounding as he thought about her words. He was glad he had the professor on his side. He pulled off his gloves so he could actually feel her if she came close again.

He tried to get his heavy tongue to work. “Professor, I…” 

She looked back at him for a moment. “Dimitri, would you please use my name? It’s Byleth, if you’ve forgotten.” 

He smirked. As if he could forget when she introduced herself. He only used the title out of respect for her position. As much as he hated his own title, he should know that she was tired of her own. To use her name would indicate a familiarity that could easily be misinterpreted by outsiders, but here in this room, it was only the two of them.

She turned her attention back to the tea. “Oh, also I meant to tell you all. I found Jeralt’s diary. I was apparently born in 1159 here at the monastery.” 

Dimitri blinked rapidly as he processed that information. She was only a few years older than he was. All of the students commented on how young she looked, but Dimitri never entertained the thought that her age was so close to his own. She was their professor, and she always had an aura of experience around her that made her seem wiser than her years.

He heard the rattle of the cup as it and the saucer shook from her hands. “Um… there’s something else, but please don’t tell the others. Please keep it secret as I’ve kept the ones you’ve given me.”

“You can trust me, Byleth.” He loved the sound of her name on his lips. Everyone called her Professor, and even Jeralt had usually called her kid. He barely heard her name spoken. This was something only he would have.

What he didn’t expect was for her to start undressing. She left her top half only covered by the undershirt that protected her skin from the metal. She came over to him and bent down, with both arms on either side of him. Her chest was in front of his face. She sucked in her breath before she took her arms and hugged his face to her chest.

Dimitri was glad she couldn’t see his expression, to see the hunger it caused him. He wrapped his own arms around her and held her there as his mind silenced its talk of revenge completely. Instead, another beast rose, but this one he wasn’t scared of. His hands wanted to trail down and explore. He slipped his hands under her shirt to feel the soft skin of her back. His head was still at her chest and he could hear her breath become more rapid, but it took him a moment to realize what he wasn’t hearing.

He pulled his head back in alarm “Byleth, why don’t I hear……”

Her gaze was sad, but her expression didn’t change. “My father didn’t know what Lady Rhea did to me, but I think it has to do with the fact that I bear the Crest of Flames. If you want nothing more to do with me then I understand, but I still want to help you. I love all my Lions, but you, I can’t explain what I feel, because it’s something that I’ve never dealt with before.”

She pulled back from him, and his arms fell to his sides as his mind whirled with questions. She poured the tea and he barely caught a glimpse of her face as a single tear fell. She reached up and touched it with a puzzled expression. Without thinking about it, he stood up and embraced her from behind.

“I could never hate you Byleth, especially for something that was not yours to control. It just surprised me, I am sorry if my lack of speech or actions hurt your feelings.” His hands snaked under her shirt again to touch her warm skin.

She put her hand over his and looked back at him with a dazzling smile. He was reluctant, he noticed, to let her go from his grasp. She trusted him with a secret that no one else knew, let her name grace his lips, and didn’t protest this breach in physical contact. He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against her back as thoughts of what he’d like to do to her passed through his mind. Goddess knows Sylvain talked about it enough, teasing him sometimes because he had never really been with a woman. Dimitri wasn’t here at the Academy to play, and none of them had captured his interest like Byleth.

All of the Lions would tease him for being so obvious when it came to her. Sylvain had taunted him for weeks after Byleth gave him a garland. The girls had only told her that it was for a close friend that you could always depend on, but even then his mind had wandered to what it would be like if Byleth did want to be with him like that. He let go of her before he did something that either of them might regret. He missed her warmth immediately.

She grabbed a cup and held it out for him. “I’d like for you to sleep with me, Dimitri. I want you to rest for the coming battle. I don’t know what I’d do if you slipped up because of exhaustion and I lost you. I’ll be here in case you wake up from nightmares to help soothe any demons that might be chasing you from the dreams. I haven’t slept that well either and I could benefit from a nap too. I think it would feel nice to have your warmth chase away the cold that keeps squeezing at my heart when I think about the future.”

Dimitri had to force his mouth to shut after he gaped at her first sentence. He took the cup and quickly took a sip as warmth crept over his face. Chamomile, his favorite, its scent settled his nerves a little. He was sure she didn’t realize what that action would implicate, but she also phrased it differently than what Sylvain talked about when he slept with a woman. She wanted to actually sleep, not the other context, but the thought still made him hard thinking about being that close to her, to share her bed...

“If you don’t want to then I,' she took a sip of her tea. 'Then I ask that you at least get some kind of sleep. I grabbed some herbs from the greenhouse if they’ll help you.”

He almost spilled his cup. “No, I want to… I’m… it’s just… it is usually only couples that share a bed.”

“Couples…” she mused before her eyes widened. “Oh.”

A cute blush crept over her cheeks. Dimitri reached out to put a hand on her face. “I know I do not deserve someone as good as you, but if you could accept me Byleth, I’d love nothing more than for you to be mine.”

She nipped at his finger that brushed close to her lips gently as he heard her put her cup down. 

Her gaze held something different that he hadn’t seen before. “Dimitri…I… I was the Ashen Demon. I know what it’s like to be a killer too, but you and the others have been teaching me things I’ve never experienced before. You, in particular, I can’t explain this feeling because I’ve never had it before. I will make the same promise you made to me, I want to be by your side, until the bitter end.”

He put his cup down, it was rattling from his trembling hands as he continued to listen to her speak.

“There is one thing… if you rise as King of Faerghus can someone like me stay at your side? I know the nobles all talk about pedigree and how important choosing a partner is.”

“Byleth…” He placed both hands on her face as he brought his lips to hers. At first, she barely moved or responded but, as he was about to pull back, it was like a spark was ignited. She moaned past his lips and returned the kiss as she buried one hand in his hair and wrapped the other around his back. He trembled at the ferocity and answered it, moving his hands to embrace her. When their lips broke apart her face was flush and her lips swollen. He bit her lower lip before leaning his forehead against hers. “I don’t give a damn about politics. As king, I will make my own choices and I promise you here and now that I won’t let anyone take you away from me. You’ll be mine, now and forever.”

She smiled. “Just like in the Goddess Tower, you have me at a loss for words. I’m sorry I didn’t have a response for you then.”

She started to pull back towards the bed and he followed her movements. He let her go as she sat down and took off the rest of her armor pieces and boots. She left her undershirt, shorts, and tights on. He fumbled with the more stifling of his clothes and armor. When all that was left was his black pants and blue undershirt he debated on also taking off the shirt, but he wasn’t sure how far he was allowed. He wanted to feel as much of her skin against him as he could and the high collar felt like it was going to choke him. He started to pull up his shirt and caught a small quirk of her lips as she watched him. That was all the encouragement he needed. He took off the belt, but would leave the pants on for now unless she undressed more.

He got onto the bed with her. “Is that still comfortable to sleep in?”

He rubbed a hand against the lacy fabric that covered her legs. It felt better than he had imagined. She shrugged and pulled him onto the bed to lay with her. His mind whirled and he wondered how he would manage to sleep with as fast as his heart was beating. She had kept her arms around him, one beneath his head and the other near his waist. Her body was flush with his and he tried to keep all the impure thoughts out of his head. Then another thought struck him. “Byleth, have you ever been with a man before?”

“The mercenaries talked about being with women, but Jeralt usually wouldn’t let them talk about it when I was around. Sylvain talks about it a little too much, but as his professor, I figured I’d get a yelling at from Seteth if I didn’t try to reel in those impulses of his. I’ve never had feelings like this with anyone before so no curiosity led me to seek a man out, much less do anything like this. The other meaning wasn’t my intention when I asked you to join me to sleep. Right now I want you to rest.”

Dimitri leaned forward and embraced her. “I know, and I’m not asking for it today. Being with you like this is enough for now. There are so many things I need to thank you for. You are wonderful. If you were watching over another house, I’m not sure I would be able to bring myself to fight you on the battlefield. More than that, I am glad I have such a trustworthy companion at my side.”

Byleth nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. “We will bring those that caused Duscur to justice, but please don’t be rash. You aren’t alone in this Dimitri. If we find that Edelgard is involved then I will help deliver her head to you, but I think it’s best if we use her to lead us to those responsible.”

His anger rose as he flipped her underneath him, pinning her arms with his hands. “Why are you bringing that up now?”

Byleth’s eyes seem to stare into him. “I was hoping now that you seem calmer you would see a bit of reason. Do you remember that conversation we eavesdropped on? They talked about her being their greatest creation, but after that. She said that there would be no saving the souls of those that participated in Duscur and her tone wasn’t guilty, it was angry. The mage replied it was to achieve their goals, to give her the strength she needed, but I don’t think that she herself had a hand in it.”

Dimitri's fingers dug into her skin. “It doesn't matter. If she is working with those who will commit such atrocities, she can suffer the same fate as them. I won’t let you sway me from what needs to be done.”

Byleth shook her head. “I will not sway you from what you believe, I just don’t want you to be blinded by the monsters of the past. Those rash emotions will only get you killed. Edelgard needs to be stopped, but there is a bigger threat pulling her strings that we need to strike down. I want to stand at your side and fight with you, but only you can let me do that. I want to be your partner Dimitri, both on the battlefield and off of it. Your enemy is mine, and my blade is wielded to protect those I care for.”

“The dead want their tribute and it will start with her death. I’ll snap that wicked head off of her neck.”

__________________

His eyes seemed to glaze over, unfocused as he moved one of his hands to Byleth’s neck. She was losing him again. She had been enjoying the conversation, kisses, and touch. She should have just kept her mouth shut and not bring this side out of him again, but she needed to try to get the unhealthy fixation off of his mind or it would end up getting him killed. His weight was on top of her and he felt good there. He said that he enjoyed her touch, maybe that would be enough to break through to him. She took back the freed arm to touch him. His entire body shuddered and he closed his eyes. The pressure around her neck intensified for only a moment before he took his hands off of her like her skin burned him.

He tried to scramble away. “Professor, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…”

Byleth reached up and put her hands around his shoulders. Leaning in, she nibbled his ear to distract him further. “I liked hearing my name on your lips. I’m the one who brought it up and I’m sorry.”

“I keep hearing the voices of those I’ve lost, they want their vengeance, they ask why it was only me who lived, they call out for blood.” He hugged her tightly.

She returned the embrace, stroking his hair. She had felt that rage and confusion only briefly when Jeralt had been killed. If he had been trapped in that state since the tragedy of Duscur… she was surprised that he could even function at all. She pulled away from him and stepped onto the floor, grabbing his cup of tea and bringing it to him as she finished off her own. Once the cup was empty she started to pull off her shirt.

“Byleth?” his voice wavered.

She unzipped the back of her shorts and wiggled out of it as it dropped to the floor. Based on the blush covering his face she was distracting his thoughts well enough. She debated slipping her underwear past her leggings that were being held up by a garter belt, but she wanted him to rest and that would only invite activities they shouldn’t cross while he was in this state. Something still made her hesitate. Damn Seteth and his proper conduct lectures. She probably shouldn’t be doing this at all, but…it's what she wanted. She took the empty cup from Dimitri’s hand and placed it next to hers.

“Could you keep the leggings on if they aren’t uncomfortable? It’s something that’s uniquely you.” His eyes widened as he glanced away.

She smiled at how cute he was. “Would you like any more tea?”

“No, I’d rather drink you up instead……I mean……” His face was red with embarrassment as he groaned, covering his face. “If I keep saying and asking weird things like that what will you think of me?”

Byleth returned to him and put her finger under his chin as she brought his face to hers. “What I’m going to think is that you are charming and as awkward in this kind of situation as I am. I have no idea what I’m doing either and no real plan. I’m just doing what comes to mind and hoping that it’s enough or at least not overstepping boundaries that you don’t want to cross.”

The kiss Dimitri gave her as a response took her breath away. It was hungry and demanding as he pulled her to him. His hands danced over her skin, sending shivers down her spine. Then he started to kiss a trail down her neck and Byleth closed her eyes from the pleasant feelings it brought. He pulled her onto the bed with him and moved to capture her lips.

He put his forehead to hers, their breaths mingling. “I do not deserve you.”

She tried her best to give him one of the wide smiles that he liked. “Dimitri, a person can only suffer so much alone. It’s not about being deserving or undeserving. I’m here because I want to be. I chose the Lions and I stand by you, no matter what may happen.”

Dimitri’s body shuddered at her words and her touch. He reached down past her navel and she caught his hand, twining her fingers with his.

Byleth pulled him close. “There will be plenty of time later. I’m not used to feeling this much, to be honest. Thank you for what you have done, I’ve enjoyed it all and I look forward to doing it again. Stay with me Dimitri and let’s carve our path together.”

Dimitri responded with a kiss that made Byleth’s toes curl. He wrapped himself around her and they readjusted until they were both comfortable. She stroked his hair and nuzzled him. Byleth smiled as she heard his breathing change, knowing that sleep finally found him. He must be truly exhausted she thought, relishing the warmth of him as she fell asleep as well. 

____________________

Dimitri found himself feeling safe and warm in her embrace. The ghosts weren’t yelling in his head. He couldn't be greedy when she asked to cease. He calmed down as he snuggled deeper into her embrace, grateful to at least be granted this. As he concentrated on her breathing he felt his eyelids become heavy, and sleep took him.

Dimitri slept next to her through the rest of the day and through part of the night. He hadn’t slept for that long in years, nevermind so peacefully. He couldn’t remember his dreams, only the fact that this one hadn’t been a blood-soaked nightmare. From what he could tell she was still asleep. Their limbs were tangled together and he took a moment to memorize the feeling of her skin on his. So all that transpired between them hadn’t been a dream. He had touched her intimately, and she had not only welcomed it, but had returned the affection. She had asked to be his and his alone. She stirred in his arms and met his eyes before she smiled.

She tightened her hold and kissed him. “I hope you slept well.”

All he could do was nod. His mouth was dry and his tongue heavy.

She untangled herself and went about getting a candle and lighting it. “I liked having you here, but I think I need to make you leave. If we’re caught like this, I think Seteth would have our heads. Thank you, Dimitri, I hope we can do this again.”

He wanted to confess his love for her, but when he saw the ghost of Glenn glaring at him from the corner of the room he swallowed those words. Even when the candlelight chased the shadow away he was still left with a reminder of what he needed to do. He was grateful for the night of reprieve. He felt stronger than before, the much-needed rest invigorating him. He knew that he couldn’t stay. Now that he felt what peace was actually like the voices would only plague him more, but with her, if she stayed by his side and they achieved their goal then just maybe she could light the way that chased the shadows out. They would have Edelgard’s head as payment and he could finally rest. Only then could he keep Byleth.

____________________

Byleth watched him dress and he seemed off, like he was distancing himself again. She really didn’t want him to go, it had felt wonderful to wake up at his side. She tried to say something, but she was at a loss for words. When he was back into his uniform he turned to her and gave her a light kiss before turning away towards the door.

“Thank you, Professor, it does seem that I needed some rest.”

“Dimitri, I told you to please call me by my name.” Her protest fell on deaf ears as he shut the door behind him. Byleth didn’t know how to describe the tightness in her chest. She wanted to dress and chase him down and demand an answer as to why his demeanor changed, but that might only drive him away more. She buried her head in her pillow before she pouted. What was wrong with her? She usually didn’t let her emotions take ahold of her like this.

Byleth wasn’t sure when she had fallen back asleep, but based on how high the sun had risen she had slept the rest of the night away. Byleth woke up to a pounding on her door and someone calling out her title. She grabbed her robe and put it on before opening the door to a Seiros soldier. He saluted her.

“The Archbishop and Seteth request that you meet them in the audience chamber immediately.” He said before bowing and leaving.

Byleth bit back a curse. Did they know about Dimitri and herself already? Dedue’s room was right next to hers, even if she had been too loud, he wouldn’t have told anyone. He had watched the two of them enter her room and he would not do anything to implicate Dimitri in anything. Felix had heard her wording but he wouldn’t care enough to know where they went after.

“Professor, if you greet every man like that I might need to knock on your door sometime.” Byleth was broken out of her train of thought by Sylvain’s overly loud voice.

Sylvain and Felix were walking past her room. Felix was probably going back to the training arena, but Byleth couldn’t recall where Sylvain was hanging out yesterday. Dimitri came out with Dedue out from his room. So he hadn’t gone back to his own dorm room Byleth mused. She wondered what the conversation they had was like. Dimitri stopped when he caught sight of her. Sylvain had walked up the steps to her.

Sylvain gave her a knowing smile. “So Professor, who’s the lucky guy?”

Byleth tilted her head, staring at him blankly. Sylvain reached a hand out to pull the collar of her robe further out. It hadn’t been appropriately tied in her haste to see who was there and the gap left a lot of skin exposed.

Sylvain traced his hand from her neck to her collar bone, he didn’t follow the trail farther than that, but it was apparent that someone had been with her, Sylvain had left marks like those on plenty of women.

“Or girl, I wouldn’t judge you on that, Professor.” He teased when she was still silent.

Her confusion turned into an appalled expression. “What about my personality makes you think that I’d let another woman… nevermind. Shoo, I’ve got work to do.”

She promptly shut the door in Sylvain’s face. Sylvain turned to Dedue. “Did you hear anything last night? She’s always getting onto me about how I shouldn’t be bringing girls into my room, and I’d love to get her off my back with some leverage of my own.”

Dedue shook his head. “Nothing to report.”

Sylvain frowned. Dimitri’s face was red and his fists were clenched. “What’s wrong, Dimitri?”

Dimitri glared back at him. “How could you touch her like that?”

“I doubt she even knew that they were there so I was doing her a favor by pointing them out. Her usual outfit doesn’t leave much to the imagination as it is, but I just couldn’t help myself. She shouldn't be answering the door half-naked.” Sylvain said with a shrug.

Byleth’s door reopened as she glared at Sylvain. She had put her armor and choker back on. Her cape hung on her arm. “Next time just point and don’t touch.”

“Well, some of the love marks are still visible professor. Someone had a lot of fun, care to share with the class?” Sylvain said.

Byleth growled before she put her hand on her sword. “I am not a doll to be passed around. I made my choice and I’m sorry if it hurts your ego that it wasn’t you. I have no regrets about what transpired, nor is it any of your business. Now go work on your assignments before I add more to it. If we want you to be the Wyvern Lord class we’ve got to work on your accuracy with an axe.” 

Sylvain raised his hands up. “Ok ok, message received,” He stepped down down the stairs and joined Felix back on the path.

Felix glared between the three of them but must have decided it wasn’t worth his time as he moved to the training area.

“What will you do about the marks?” Dedue asked.

“I’m going to stop by Mercie’s room. She should have some powder to spare. I’ve been summoned to go see Rhea and Seteth and the last thing I need is for them to start asking questions.”

Dimitri swallowed and Byleth’s gaze softened on him. “As I told Sylvain I don’t regret a thing and would happily do it all again. Rest well you two. Dedue, I found a horse that can take your weight and I would like it if you’d practice on your lance work. You need to be more mobile if you’re going to protect anyone. Dimitri, you’re good as you are, just keep working with the skills you have to hone them.”

__________________

It turned out that Byleth’s fears were unwarranted. She had been summoned there to discuss Edelgard and the Imperial army. Shamir came in with a report that in two weeks time the monastery would be invaded. Rhea had also told her that she wished her to take over as Archbishop if something happened to her. It was not something she wanted to think about right now. She let her students know the situation. For the next two weeks, she was busy helping prepare for the battle to come. She still wanted to talk with Dimitri to see how he felt about what they did, but there was never time.

Then on the day the battle arrived, it seemed that his madness had crept back upon Dimitri.

“Your Highness, you do not seem – well.” Dedue noted.

“Hah! Unwell you say? What’s gotten into you? Nothing could be farther from the truth. I’m so happy I can hardly contain myself. My father. My stepmother. My dear friends. They want her head. They want her life. They’ve whispered as much to me. And the chance to answer their pleas has arrived at long last!”

“Don’t act rashly. We’re in this together.” Byleth said.

“Haha! Of course, of course. But don’t mistake my intentions. Edelgard will die by my hand, and mine alone. Let’s move, Professor. Even if it costs me my life, I won’t rest until I’ve crushed her skull with my bare hands.”

Byleth pushed down the emotions threatening to choke her. Had nothing really changed? She had hoped that their time together would have helped, even a little, but with only two weeks between then and now it seems that the voices of the dead were getting the better of him.

She sighed. “Be careful, I don’t want any of my Lions dying today. Remember your training, and remember why you pick up your weapon to do today. The Imperial army threatens our home and we must defend it. You all know your places, don’t be reckless out there.”

If only she had listened to her own words. Something inside her snapped when she saw Rhea being overrun by the beasts. A protectiveness she hadn’t realized she bore for the woman. It was true that she shared Jeralt’s suspiciousness, but whatever Rhea had done had brought her to life. Without Rhea she wouldn’t have had the opportunities that she had, and without her Byleth would never know the full truth as to what she was. Byleth had realized the trap too late.

The mage that was with Monica and the Flame Emperor, Thales she assumed based off of Solon’s last words, the one who had stopped her from saving her father, was on the battlefield. He shot a ball of dark magic at her. It took all of her strength to block, and when she finally had her footing, the ground crumbled beneath her. Even her screams faded into the blackness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fire Emblem and its characters do not belong to me, they just decided to live inside my head.
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcome, feedback is appreciated, but please be kind both to me and other commenters you reply to.
> 
> Thank you for taking the time out of your day to read and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Forgive any typos myself or my betas may have missed.


	2. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri finds Byleth before she awakens- Timeline Reunion at dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to sensor in this chapter- Dimitri's POV  
> Edit 7/30 for cleanup- Thank you ESM for all of your help <3

#  **2**

Dimitri had no idea what brought him back to the monastery again. His journey towards the imperial capital had been a bloody path, and right now, he just needed a place to get out of the rain. He hadn’t meant to come back here again. Too many memories of false days, too many memories of her. They never found her body, no one had seen her after the fighting started. She wasn’t where she was supposed to be stationed, helping with the evacuations. The only reports that he could gather was that she had run towards the giant beast that had appeared. Some had said that perhaps the beast had swallowed her up.

Five long years without her touch, without her voice. There was a part of his mind that was glad she wasn’t here, so she wouldn’t detest the monster he had become. He still missed her. This damned place held too many memories, things he needed to forget to keep his heart cold and to keep pressing forward. The rain hadn’t stopped, he was getting soaked, but he no longer cared. He surveyed the battlefield, reliving the day that the Imperial army attacked. He found himself going to places where she would have been that fateful day. His gaze fell on the giant hole in the wall that fell down into the ravine below. The ground was still marred with the beast’s claws and the monsters that had appeared on the field. 

He looked over the edge, the ground starting to slide, weakened by the rain, and he found his weight didn’t bode well. He bit back a curse as the ground crumbled beneath him. There wasn’t enough time to dodge back and all he could do is keep himself steady along the wall of earth with his arm so he would at least land on his feet. 

When he reached a platform of rock that stopped his descent he took a breath to keep his irritation down. Looking up, he saw he slid down quite far. He should have been more careful, and not deluded with more thoughts of hope. She was gone and she wasn’t coming back. He looked around to find a way back up or get down safely, growling to himself about getting into this mess and how it was a waste of time. Something though caught his eye, and he did a double-take. It couldn’t be. 

His mind was playing tricks on him again, but he grabbed the side of the wall and made his way down regardless. There were a few more platforms that angled out that he could make his way to. The rain made the walls slick and he slipped down part of the way as he lost his holds, but he soon found himself at the bottom of the ravine. He was covered in mud, but the rain was taking care of that well enough. 

The rain had started to uncover and move the rubble as its flow began to merge with the river. If the rain kept up like this, the bottom of the ravine would likely flood in a few days. The water flowed over his boots as he made his way over to where he had seen the sword hilt. He would recognize that blade anywhere, but it wasn’t the sword he cared about. It was its owner.

He started digging through the loosened rubble and his hands found what he had seen. It was actually in his hands, it was no trick of his mind. Byleth wouldn’t let go of the Sword of the Creator willingly. The rest was a mad scramble, tearing the pile apart to find any more signs of her. He wasn’t sure why he bothered. Seeing her death was not going to help his mentality, but still, he kept on. Then he saw a flash of green and took the stones off above. A hand, her armor, No no no! His mind screamed in protest. She had been here this whole time, she hadn’t abandoned them. She had been trapped here all this time and what the hell had he done for her?

He started to slow down, more careful with what he grabbed. Why hadn’t her body started to decompose? There was no smell of rotten flesh, then he remembered what he had seen in Abyss. Sitri Eisner was still pristine after twenty years, was Byleth the same as her mother? Some kind of divine protection? He wasn’t sure how he felt about that. It was one thing to find a decayed corpse, possibly bones by now, but to see…… gods just stop thinking about it and get her the hell out of this muck. She deserves better than this.

Soon the rest of her body was uncovered and he was able to pick her up and pull her out. At first, he cradled her close, listening for a heartbeat, then he had to chastise himself for that. She had told him that she didn’t have one and proved it to him. But then he didn’t feel a pulse, nor did she breathe. What did he expect from this fool’s errand? He found himself on his knees crying and clutching her. This was the one thing that could finally break him and he had sought it out. He kissed her temple.

“I am so sorry for leaving you here all these years. Please, Byleth, forgive me, I can’t have you joining the voices that only show me disdain and scorn. The one battle I turn my back on you, I lost you. I’ve felt that scar reopen every day since. I needed you and I hated you for abandoning us. I should have known that you wouldn’t do that. I should have trusted in that and come to find you sooner. I loved you Byleth, and now it seems that you will be haunting me as well.”

He reached for the Sword of the Creator and her hand fell on it. The sword flared red, activating at her touch. Her body convulsed, her chest moving as she started to breathe again. Her eyes stayed shut and her breathing started to even out to a more calm- like sleep. Dimitri wasn’t sure what to make of it. Surely he had to be delusional and dreaming up some farce. He expected that he would wake up at any moment, wet and alone somewhere inside the monastery. The rain lightened up for a moment as he held her. He still couldn’t believe what was happening.

She looked exactly the same as she had right before he lost her. He hated Edelgard enough before that battle. When he found that both the Archbishop and Byleth were missing he had been gripped with fear and panic. They searched for as long as they could, worrying that they’d find Byleth’s broken body somewhere, but they had to retreat as the rest of Edelgard’s forces broke through the final defensive lines to swarm the monastery. It had only driven his fury and bloodthirst for Edelgard’s head on a pike even further. Not only was she responsible for such heinous crimes, but she had taken Byleth away from him as well. 

He closed his eyes. Byleth was here and safe in his arms. As he listened to her breathe he felt hope for the first time in years. She started to shiver in his arms, curling herself into him, her light breathing fluttering along his jawline. The flood of emotions that tore through him were those that he had long since buried. Love, adoration, relief, guilt, all of them made him feel weak as he brushed some of the rain drenched hair from her face.

He still couldn’t believe that this was real, but if it was he was grateful for it. “Thank you, Sothis. I will take care of her this time. Thank you for the second chance. I will still avenge the others that I’ve lost, but at least she can help tame the beast along the way, if she will still have me.”

He pressed his lips to her forehead as another thought crossed his mind. He almost wanted to laugh. It would be what a beast like him would deserve. “There is a part of me wondering if you’re just tormenting me again, to give me hope, just to have her hate me when she wakes.” 

He leaned his head against hers as he breathed a sigh. “Nothing has been right since the day she was taken from me.”

He grabbed the Sword of the Creator and angled it so she was holding it. If the Crest of Flames had been her life-source, maybe the power of the sword would be enough to wake her. For it to bring her back to him as it had brought her out of her death-like sleep. He hoped that she would still have her memories. If she at least remembered how she had felt about him, then perhaps she could see past the monster and still love the man beneath. 

The voices in his head snickered and ridiculed him. “Surely she couldn’t love you now, and if she didn’t have her memories, she would run as far away from you as her feet would carry her.” 

Their laughter taunted him and he held onto her tighter. He would complete his mission, and he told himself and the voices that she would be required, that her strength alone would be essential to getting the revenge they sought. That thought kept him moving as he made his way around the ravine to better, more substantial ground. He climbed his way up with her before heading for the Blue Lions’ classroom.

She was shivering violently by the time he got her there. Both of their clothes were soaked. It was not near as cold as what Faerghus offered, but he thought perhaps it could be her body adjusting to its reawakening. He laid her down gently and took off his and her cloaks, hanging them up so they should dry while he went about the task he had set his mind to. The first thing would be to find something warm for them. It seems that thieves had taken up residence close by, and had looted the place pretty well. He would take care of them soon enough, but for now, he would need to find what he could. He didn’t want her to wake without him. The supply rooms for the baths seemed to have been mostly untouched; he found a few towels and some spare linens that someone must have been line drying before the attack. He had to dig to find a few of them that weren’t damaged by time or moths. He shook off the dust with a quick snap. They would have to do.

When he returned her teeth were chattering and she was coiled up on herself. He growled at himself for taking so long. The first thing he needed to do was get her dry. He started to take all of her armor off and then her clothes before taking one of the towels and wiping her down, being as careful as he could. He had to ignore any other ideas that might creep into his mind. She had no defenses, and she might not be able to fight a fever if she caught one. 

He wouldn’t lose her again, not if he could help it. He had neglected taking care of himself, for the most part, only focusing on staying alive, but for her, he would try his best to remember what it meant to help another person. When he was finished drying her off, he placed her on the linens he had found and went to gather up stuff to burn in the large fireplace. It was part of why he chose this room. He went into the Black Eagles classroom, shredding down their flags and throwing them in first, getting the flames started while he began to break down the desks and seats to feed the fire.

She had finally stopped shivering. He put his cloak closer to the fireplace now that it wasn’t dripping. As soon as it was dry he’d lay it over her to help keep her warm. He went into the other rooms to gather up a stockpile to feed the flames with. The dining hall had been cleared out completely, there wasn’t any sort of food left. She would need something after being asleep so long, but he wasn’t sure what he could provide that would help. 

The greenhouse was in shambles, the plants long since rotted, and the lake had algae over it without any sign of fish. His irritation was rising. He didn’t want to be away from her, especially with those rats around. He had seen what they had done to the nearby villages, they needed to be stopped. If they dared touch her, oh he would gut them like the vermin they were. She was his, and no one else was going to lay their hands on her.

He went back to the dining hall and grabbed some cups and a pot, leaving them outside the room to gather some drinkable water. Dedue had taught him what berries wouldn’t kill him if he ate them, but even for her, he didn’t have the temperament or the patience to go looking around in the forest nearby. Then he started to hear some laughter. Dimitri backed himself against the windows as he watched two rogues walk past, talking about how they had just come from raiding another village. One was boasting about a girl he had raped. The other threw a piece of fruit into the air while carrying a bag of something behind him talking about how pathetic the villagers were and how easy it was to steal from them.

Dimitri grabbed his lance and disposed of them quickly, he didn’t want bastards like these anywhere near Byleth. Disgusting vermin like them weren’t even human anymore, and it took a monster to hunt them down. The bag held some food and a few trinkets that might only be worth a few coin, but would have been priceless to their owners. He would keep the food around, the trinkets would stay in the bag. He had no need for them.

He leaned her head back and poured some water in her mouth, but all he got from her was a coughing fit. He decided it might be best to just give her a few drops that she could swallow normally, so she could stay hydrated. That would mean solid food would be out of the question too. When it got near sunset he made sure that his cloak was dry before he stomped the flames out. The light would attract undesired attention. He took off his armor and laid himself against her, throwing the cloak over the both of them to make sure she stayed warm throughout the night until he could light the fire again.

He repeated this cycle over the next few days, smashing some of the fruit to make a paste that he dribbled with the water. He had redressed her now that her clothes were dry. It had felt more intimate than it had taking them off and he wished his depraved mind would shut up. He would not take advantage of her like this. He had become a monster, but she was always the one thing he desired, and the one thing he refused to lose. He was afraid that if he did anything and she found out, that alone would condemn him from her touch. His mind would continue to entertain those thoughts and it only made him want her to wake up all the more.

Dimitri kept the sword next to her, watching it flare every morning near sunrise. It gave him an idea, maybe it was light that she needed. He had chosen this room for protection, but what if she needed sunlight? The Goddess Tower would be the best place, right near the balcony where he had asked the goddess the first time to be with her forever. It had been a foolish wish of a boy, but even now he just wanted her to live again. Her breathing was the only indication that she was still with him and he wanted more. The selfish beast in him only wanted to see her smile at him again.

Dimitri carried her up the stairs wrapped up in his cloak that night, placing her on the floor of the Goddess Tower. He put her sword in both hands to await the sunrise. Was there was a better position to use? The posing reminded him too much of when a warrior died, how they were carried at their funerals. Then Dimitri heard the sound of metal and footsteps.

“Up here. I know I saw something.” a voice said.

“There hasn’t been anyone around these parts since Emperor Edelgard attacked this place. Even the Knights of Seiros aren’t around anymore. We’re wasting our time. It’s probably just some more rogues.”

“It’s our job to scout this area.”

Dimitri took his lance in hand and put himself in between Byleth and the incoming soldiers.

“It’s the one-eyed demon! Run! Tell the general Ran…..” Dimitri didn’t give him a chance to finish speaking. None of them would be leaving this tower alive. They were all Edelgard’s dogs, and he would cut them all down.

____________________

Byleth could hear a familiar voice calling to her, telling her that she had slept long enough. She didn’t understand what was going on. She remembered falling, remembered the darkness, but was she dead, or no, she could feel again. It was Sothis that spoke wasn’t it? The voice was familiar, but Sothis hadn’t spoken to her since the merge. Sothis had said it was time for the Millennium Festival and that Byleth had a promise to keep, but that didn’t make any sense. That wasn’t supposed to meet her students for another five years. 

Byleth stirred and sat up, her head throbbing. “Dammit, Sothis! You can’t just pester me awake and not give an explanation! What do you mean about the land weeping? And the Millennium Festival? That was supposed to be five years away." 

She clutched her head as a bout of dizziness struck. "I fell.... What the hell even happened? I should have been able to use the Divine Pulse and get a chance to dodge out of it, shouldn’t I? Dammit Sothis! Answer me!” 

She ground her teeth, gripping her still throbbing head as she sat up, shouting at the air as she got more agitated. “My Lions, Dimitri... no. God damn it, why does my head hurt so badly? If what she said is true, five years...it can’t be. I told him I wouldn’t leave him.”

“Am I dreaming again, or are you finally awake?” a voice rumbled near her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my theory for her appearance and reawakening was that she would have been trapped unseen and the river must have flooded for her to float down it to the village the guy found her in. For mine the rain and elements had already started to uncover her at the point he found her in. Thank you for taking the journey with me. I hope you all are enjoying it.


	3. Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azure moon reunion at dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning there is a "bath" scene at the river- no explicit stuff but i can't edit much out of that- they both need to be cleaned and the conversation is important.
> 
> Edited 7/30 for cleanup- the added content was for the nsfw edition so it shouldn't change too much here

# 3

“Am I dreaming again, or are you finally awake?” she heard a voice rumble near her.

That voice, she knew that voice, but looking over at the figure that said it, she found she didn't recognize the speaker. The hair color, and that vivid blue of the eye she could see… it couldn’t be, could it?

“Dimitri?” her voice was soft, her eyes wide as her breathing increased. She tried to calm her panic. There was fresh blood on the lance at his side and an imperial soldier’s body close by. He had been protecting her. 

The way he was sitting, something was hurting him. She tried to stand and stumbled, tripping into him. “Sorry.” She said absently before placing a hand on his side, and feeling the wetness as blood coated her fingers. “You’re hurt.”

“It is nothing to worry about. I have had worse,” he grumbled.

Byleth rolled her eyes at him. “I am not in the mood for you to be stubborn. My head hurts bad enough right now. Let me see to the wound and I’ll stop pestering you while I try to figure out what the hell is going on.”

She flipped the snaps for his chest armor as he flinched. He seemed uncomfortable but he let her take it off of him. He grimaced as she pulled his shirt up. The wound that was bleeding was shallow, but she stopped at the sight of scars that had been inflicted on his body. When they had spent that time in her room he had a few, one particularly bad one that almost killed him from Duscur, but he did not have this many. The eyepatch, what had happened to his other eye? Her poor Dimitri. What had happened to him after she fell? She stopped hesitating, finding the wound with her fingers as she pulsed some healing magic onto it until she felt it knit together under her fingertips.

She was too damned close and her light touch was making him salivate. The way she was positioned over him on her hands and knees didn’t help his mind at all. He still wasn’t sure if his mind was just dreaming all of this up, or if she had truly awakened finally.

“I’m glad you're safe,” she said, kneeling up so she met his gaze.

“Am I?” his voice echoed around her.

Byleth put a hand on his shoulder. “Dimitri....”

He swung around and pinned her to the nearby wall faster than she thought possible for the state he seemed to be in. His eye was glazed. She had seen that look once before. The bite of a loose jagged stone made her wince as it sliced into her shoulder, drawing blood. 

“Tell me, Professor, do you like what you see? I’ve become the monster that everyone thought I was. I’ve taken countless lives, and yet I still haven’t killed that woman. When her army came she took you too. For the past five years your words, your face, the feel of your body against mine, they have brought me nothing but torment! I tried blocking you out long ago and yet here I found you again. I’ve kept you safe.” His voice got softer at the end as he buried his face into her shoulder.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know how to apologize. What has been five years for you has been nothing for me. I remember the ground collapsing beneath my feet. I remember my scream being swallowed by the darkness and then I woke up just a short time ago.” She curled her fingers into his hair. Regret welled up inside her as she wished she could have been by his side this entire time. How much has he suffered? Why was he the only one here?

His grip tightened on her. “How is that possible?”

She tightened her own embrace in response. “The goddess Sothis is tied to the Crest of Flames, to the Sword of the Creator, perhaps maybe she decided to not just watch? She said today is the Millennium Festival. Tell me, Dimitri, you had asked back then for us to be together forever. Now that you’re in this place again, did you ask her for my return. Perhaps I’m only here because she decided to grant your wish.”

He released her with a scowl and pushed her back. “The goddess wouldn’t allow a wretch like me to continue to breathe, much less grant my wish.”

Byleth placed a hand on his cheek, using her thumb to wipe some of the blood off of his face. “Then it must be my wish. I know you said it was a joke, and I didn’t have a handle on my emotions then but I did wish for the same before we left. You are my golden lion, my beloved of all my students, and the only man I’ve allowed to share my bed. Please, let me stay by your side once again.” 

He grabbed her hand with his and stroked his thumb over it once. His eye closed and he seemed to visibly relax for a moment. Then he gripped it tight. “Do you really think you can come back to life after all this time and believe that everything will be alright and forgiven? You left me when I needed you the most. Everything has changed, I’ve changed, becoming nothing more than a monster.”

“Dimitri, you had to survive, you aren’t…”

His lips captured hers to cut off her words as his hands found the buckles on her chest armor. The metal echoed as it clattered to the floor. “You’re wrong and I intend to show you how much of a monster I am. Right before you left you taunted me with your body and empty promises. I keep living those moments over and over again and yet you weren’t here. Only dreams like these where you come back to torment me some more. You were supposed to be mine and mine alone weren’t you?”

She hummed an affirmation. He took off his gloves. “Tell me professor, what’s going through that head of yours? What empty promises about the future do you want to give me this time?”

Her breathing was getting harsher at his touch. “I still want to be yours, Dimitri. Those two weeks after what we did, I couldn’t keep you out of my head. You didn’t come back to me, and there wasn’t time. If things had proceeded like they should have after you graduated I wanted to go where you wanted to after that, no longer student and professor, no rules to forbid us.”

He nuzzled against her cheek. “Good, because I don’t intend to stop.’ The beast inside him wanted her, and in dreams like these, it was safe to let it out. ‘I’ve wanted you like this for a while now. I will make you mine Byleth.” He almost didn’t recognize his own voice.

____________________

Byleth looked dazed as she tried to catch her breath. “What was that?”

He smirked as he took in her wrecked state. “Liked that, did you? That was only the beginning Byleth. I plan to defile you even further.”

“I would like that, but is it really safe here?” she said, before leaning in to nuzzle his neck.

He froze.

Byleth pulled back. “Did I say something wrong? I enjoyed that Dimitri, and I look forward to you claiming me with more than your hands and mouth, but it would be bad to get ambushed right now. There could be more soldiers.“

“Then I’m not dreaming, you really are here, you’re awake?” He was breathless from shock. His eye wide, and his face horrified.

“What do you mean by that?” she asked. Then it dawned on her.

She then breathed a sigh and hugged him. “That’s what you meant by torment, isn’t it. Dreaming of me but not getting the chance to do any of it. I am so sorry Dimitri. I know we had the occasional touch, but if I knew that what we did would have been torturing you like this I wouldn’t have initiated it. That was never the intent.”

He clung to her. “No, I wouldn’t take that day back for anything. What I just did to you though… how can you not hate me for it? If I had kept on….” He paused mid sentence as he felt the wet spot on her shoulder. 

He pulled back his hand to see her blood on it. He had hurt her. Then the realization dawned on him for the actions he just made. The whispers laughed at him, scolded him, telling him that she would hate him now.

“There’s nothing to forgive. It felt wonderful. When we continue I will certainly look forward to it. I’m glad that you still want me Dimitri. It might be selfish of me but I’m glad I didn’t find you here with someone else at your side.” She was a little breathless still.

When she cupped his face with her hands and kissed him he didn’t feel any malice. She moved to embrace him, tangling her hands into his hair as she deepened the kiss. He wanted to believe that this wasn’t just another dream toying with him. The beast ready to claim her next as he usually did in the dreams before she would open her mouth to say something and he’d wake up. Time and time again, it had been so damn frustrating. He had tried to stop thinking about it, but it wouldn’t leave him alone. He didn’t do anything to her while she had been in his care, other than rest holding her. His fear that she’d leave right after had tormented him, twisting the desire he had for her from love to lust. He wanted to believe her instead of the voices in his head.

He tightened his grip around her. They stayed silent in the embrace for a while, she’d run her hand through his hair like she was petting him at some points. Then she breathed a content sigh. “I don’t know what you did to me Dimitri, but I’ve never felt my body so relaxed before. It feels nice. I will make up for my absence. I should have died from that fall and yet I get a chance to come back and be with you again, and for that I am grateful.”

Dimitri listened to the silence around him as he heard her words. There was still no heartbeat. That means it had to be her, even if they had brought in a substitute like Solon or Kronya, they wouldn’t be able to replicate that part of her, could they? The whispers of the dead echoed around him, laughing at him for his delusions.

“Professor…” he started.

She lifted her head away from him. “Dimitri, I told you please call me by my name. You are one of the few people who knows it, much less calls me by it.”

What would be something only the two of them knew? He wanted to have faith in her, he needed it to be her, but he couldn’t trust that something good had finally happened. “Tell me something that only you and I would know, Byleth.”

She stood up and started to gather her armor plating and shorts that he had removed. “The first time that I really smiled, you had said it looked mesmerizing. When Jeralt died and you found me in his room the words you spoke to me were part of why I was able to move on as well as I did. I already told you about the year, name, and you know about my heart... something only we know.”

There must have been something that made her feel that it wasn’t enough, because she continued. “There’s that night you caught me working late inside the classroom, let's see I was working on battle strategies for the Battle of the Eagle and Lion, getting caught up on who needed what for their exams to be the best class suited for the battle, you had shut the door so it would have just been the two of us. You were the one who told me to rest that night, I finally relented and I ended up taking a quick nap with you next to the fireplace. I think you thought I was asleep for it but you thanked me for the work I did. You said that you were happy that it was me that was leading the class.”

She paused and he glanced up to see a small smile on her face as she reminisced. “You had wrapped your arm around me for a moment and put your lips against my neck before you retreated…I’m sorry Dimitri. Besides describing what you did to me that day I brought you into my room I’m not sure what would be just the two of us besides stolen moments.” She put her armor back on as she talked.

Dimitri had almost forgotten about that night. It had been nerve-wracking being that close to her, but he was persistent in his pestering. He believed that she would slink off to try to push herself harder by just transferring to work in her room instead. Her solution had been to take a seat on one of the desk bench beside him and rest her head on her arms on the desk. He had thought she was asleep during that moment, she at least didn’t stir when he had moved. She had her choker on so his lips hadn’t touched her skin, but he wasn’t really sure what he was doing. It was the first time he had been that close to her besides being locked into a spar. Losing his nerve, he ended up pulling his hands back to himself on the desk near hers. She rolled so she was leaning her head on his shoulder. It was so intimate a contact that he blushed and the desire to take her hand in his tore through him.

Dimitri swallowed hard at the memory. It was her.

“What have you been doing the past five years?” She shouldn’t have broken the silence, whatever spell she had him under shattered.

“I have been dead, more or less,” he responded, picking up his gloves.

____________________

Byleth hadn’t heard his tone so desolate before. She turned to face him. “What makes you say that?”

He put his gloves back on. “What has happened to me doesn’t matter. You are correct in your fear. It’s not safe.” 

Then he started talking about rats, thieves that had pillaged and destroyed around Garreg Mach and how he intended to hunt down their nest. There seemed to be no swaying him out of his intended mission. Killing seemed to be the only answer he had for her.

“Someone must put a stop to this cycle of the strong trampling on the weak.” She still saw the values he once held, the real him was there, just twisted by his isolation.

“Can the two of us hope to prevail?” she asked.

“All that matters is killing those who deserve to die,” he said before stalking off.

Byleth sighed. Based on the way he was acting he probably saw himself as one that deserved to die as well. Once his goals were met he wouldn’t have any other reasons to live. Byleth knew from previous experience with the mercenaries that it was a dangerous way to live your life. Her father had kicked out several members who endangered themselves and the group. Later on, they usually found them cut down from their recklessness. Byleth followed him, knowing that she wouldn’t let Dimitri fall to that fate.

They found the group of bandits easy enough. Dimitri cut them down one by one, telling her to not let a single one escape. She stayed near him, blasting foes at a distance with magic, healing him if he needed it. His blind pursuit led to the death of one after another from his lance. Then her other Lions came to their aid and she couldn’t help but smile. Dimitri seemed confused but mostly ignored them as he continued his assault. 

When any of the students bumped into her she would have a small chat. They were all happy that she was here. Together they ended the conflict, even when the leader of the thieves had tried to escape Ingrid and Sylvain used their flying mounts to catch up to them quickly. Ashe’s lockpick skills were well used in this place.

Afterwards they gathered together to talk. Byleth looked around. One of her Lions was missing. Gilbert filled them in on what had been happening in the kingdom. When he asked Dimitri how he had escaped Dimitri told them of Dedue’s sacrifice. Byleth was shocked by the fact that her silent white lion was dead. It was not a shock to hear that he died so Dimitri could escape and live. Dedue never said much, but there were times that she would go to the greenhouse just to enjoy his silent company. It was always hard to find Dimitri alone. Like Hubert was to Edelgard, Dedue was Dimitri’s shadow and it must have been a severe loss to him.

Dimitri seemed pleased that the group had agreed to fight. Gilbert asked to speak to her and told her about how Cornelia sentenced Dimitri to death for a crime he didn’t commit. Gilbert had told her to rest and that he would need to talk with Dimitri. Her heart broke for Dimitri. Rufus was the last family he had, and although Dedue would call himself a servant, he had been Dimitri's most trusted friend. Then there was the fact that Dimitri had lost her too. It didn't matter what he did, everyone that was close to him eventually died and left him alone. Five years of isolation, fighting for his life with only the one goal in mind. It was no wonder that he had become almost like a feral beast.

Byleth found her old room, filled with dust but otherwise untouched. She tore off the old sheets and found her replacements in a drawer she kept them in. There were no signs of bugs or mice thankfully. She started to clean, her mind too worried to be sleepy, plus she had slept five years away. She wondered if perhaps the Divine Pulse had activated somehow, but instead of turning back time it had moved her forward, or maybe it had just stopped the flow of time around her. Dimitri said that he was the one that found her. How long had he been watching over her? She kept the door open so she could sweep out the debris. Thankfully there wasn’t much to do, a lot of dusting and a few things had to be thrown out. She found Dimitri hovering near her door.

“Would you like to come in?” she asked.

“What are you doing? There isn’t time to waste on this,” he growled.

She sighed. His irritation was obvious. “I refuse to live like a rat. This is mine and I will take care of it, meager as it is. Keeping things clean will keep us in better health both in spirit and in body.”

She took out the tea set and inspected it. Her lips quirked slightly and she seemed happy that nothing was broken, and the dust was easily removed. She ignored his footsteps as he came into the room with her. His eyes moved to every corner, inspecting everything, and then they fell on her. 

He shouldn’t be in here. Why couldn’t he ignore the siren’s call that pulled him to her? When she finally turned to him he was already behind her, their bodies brushing. The voices around him whispered, warned him that Byleth would stop his path of revenge. That she didn’t understand the promises that he had made to them. That to touch her, to seek her comfort was a betrayal to the cause. He put his hands on either side of her on the desk, clenching them tightly as the voices told him to leave, but he didn’t want to. After all this time, after all those fruitless thoughts of hope, his prayers were answered. He hadn’t lost everything, not just yet, not until she too fled from the monster he had become.

Byleth looked up to see the torment in his eye. She also noticed the bloodstains that still marked him and his clothing. She wasn’t sure what to do. It was nice that he came to seek her out, but she felt that if she said or did anything that part of him would shatter and he’d retreat back into his feral shell, but she had to try.

“Dimitri, would you come to bathe with me at the river?” she asked.

“There is no time for such foolishness. Nothing could wash away the dripping blood that reminds me of how many I’ve killed.” he answered, pulling his arms back beside him.

She reached up to move some of his hair aside. “Yes, but you are a lion, not a rat. The monastery hasn’t gotten the bathhouses clean and functioning again yet so that just leaves the river and there could be enemies around.”

He moved away from her. “Do as you want,” he said dismissively.

She caught his hand. “Please, come with me.”

“And your plan to get me undressed and unarmed outside the monastery and make me vulnerable to an attack has nothing to do with your goals,” he snapped back.

The hurt that lurked in her eyes was almost enough to make him wish he hadn’t spoken those words.

“Fine, I’ll go on my own. Maybe Felix has it right in calling you a boar,” she snarled as she pushed past him, leaving him standing there in the middle of her room.

She had grabbed some soap and towels from one of the supply cabinets. Things were a little dusty but some of them were still usable. They would have to gather a lot of supplies for this to work as a base. That was a thought for another day. The new guard at the gate Gilbert had placed tried to keep her from going, saying it was dangerous out there. She just tapped the Sword of the Creator and told him that she’d be fine.

Byleth felt aggravated. She shouldn’t have snapped at him like that. He probably had to think like that to survive. There were plenty of enemies about and he would be a prime target. She slipped out of her clothing and armor quick enough. She hadn’t invited him for anything pleasurable, just get some of the blood off of him. The river water was cold, she shouldn’t stay long, but she wanted to wipe off the grime of sweat and bandit blood. She thought about what Dimitri had to go through these past five years and she slammed her fists down on the water.

“Dammit Sothis, why did you keep me away for so long! You haven’t said a word to me since we merged to escape that spell. I know it was your voice I heard when I woke up so why won’t you talk to me now?”

Her head was silent and she growled in frustration, grabbing the soap and starting to comb it through her hair with her fingers. Then a movement caught her eye. She reached for her sword, until she realized who it was. He had gotten so much taller than before, and that cloak suited him. She wanted to run her hands over that fur to see if it was as soft and warm as it looked. He didn’t speak as he sat down at the water’s edge, looking around to make sure no one else was around.

She gave him a small smile. “Thank you. I’m glad you’re here.” 

His face was impassive as she continued to scrub, his lance held tightly in his hands. “What did you mean when you merged?”

Byleth exhaled, knowing that lying wouldn't help her situation at all. “Do you remember the day in the Sealed Forest?”

Dimitri nodded. “Solon had said he trapped you in a void, that we would not be getting you back… but you returned by splitting the sky open. Your hair and eyes, they changed. I was afraid that they had given us an imposter, but you proved that wrong. You had said the goddess granted you her power before you fainted. Do you know how you incurred the goddess’s favor?”

Byleth paused. “I told you that night that I gave you my secret. I think it was Rhea herself that did something to me. She was so distraught when nothing happened when I sat on the throne. She was expecting something.”

Dimitri pondered that a moment. Rhea had wanted the goddess to walk this world so badly, but to use a child to harbor the goddess’s powers, it didn’t sound possible. How did Rhea manage to get ahold of that power in the first place? Did that make Byleth a goddess herself? He knew that she bled and breathed, but she didn’t have a heartbeat of her own.

“When was the first time Sothis spoke to you?” he asked, his tone was still wary. 

“She could be lying,” the voices whispered.

She continued her scrubbing. “The night I met the three of you. I was going to die for jumping in front of that bandit leader’s attack. Sothis turned back the hands of time so that I could deflect it and live. That’s also when I started to feel more. I’m not sure if it was that or being around all of you that helped that part.”

His eye widened as that fact soaked in. "Can you turn back time on your own? I could kill her before all this started. I could go all the way back and stop Duscur.”

She looked at him sadly. “It doesn’t work like that. It only lets me go back a few minutes, besides that moment I’ve used it only one other time outside of battle. I tried to save my father with it. Sothis had said some deaths are fated. I could turn back time as many times as I wanted, but the result would be the same. If it was not Edelgard’s fate to die that day, I could turn it back until I died from the drain of using it for you, and it wouldn’t change a thing.”

Byleth was saving the Divine Pulses just to make sure if anything happened to her Lions she could reverse it. She was not about to let him use it for his revenge. It was stupid of her to mention it to him now. She only wanted to make him understand how she and Sothis worked, but she barely knew that herself.

She looked down at her hands. “I should have died that day that the Empire attacked and yet I either got stuck in the flow of time or brought forward five years. I don’t know how it works or what that power even does to me, but I have and would risk it to save one of you on the battlefield. It was the mage we saw talking to the Flame Emperor that night. He's the same one that prevented me from protecting my father. He’s the one that caused my fall off the cliff that day. I don’t know why it didn’t activate to let me dodge, but something happened after I fell, even if I don’t remember doing it.”

Dimitri watched her for a moment. She was like a puzzle box. He wondered how he could use her skills to his advantage. To have the ability to turn back time even for a moment…his grip tightened on his lance as a thought struck him. “Why didn’t you use it in the Holy Tomb? You must have known what a threat the Empire was and yet you didn’t do it to catch them before they escaped.”

“It’s not something I can do on a whim!” she growled at him. “I only told you to help you understand and give you a little insight, but if all you are going to do is blame me then forget I even told you.”

“You could always go back in time to stop this conversation from happening if you’re so unhappy with my response. Just take the entire day away for a different greeting,” he growled.

Byleth glared at him. “So far, it takes the death of someone that I wish to protect to activate.”

It may not be entirely true, but it was not something she played with. That was her condition and besides the death of her father, she had not had another reason to use it outside of battle.

Dimitri watched her a moment and then looked away. The thought of what had transpired earlier went through his head. Had he been alone so long that he couldn’t tell a dream from reality? He started to take his armor off, putting his lance down next to her sword. The cold of the water cleared his head as he came over to her. He pulled her into his arms and placed his head at her chest. She seemed hesitant to move as he held her firm, afraid that any action or word on her part would shatter whatever this moment was.

He breathed a sigh. His mind hadn’t been playing tricks, there was no heartbeat. “It is you. If you had been an imposter I doubt that they could have the same affliction you do. I keep running what we did and spoke about that day in my head. For a time it helped, but the voices were always back louder than before, telling me that I had no business with a happy memory.”

Byleth embraced him, the feel of his body against hers brought up the memories of that night they spent in each other’s arms. Most of the changes she noted were good ones. She fit against him well, but he was so much taller than she was. To look up at him to meet his gaze required her to tilt her head back. 

“It's still very clear in my head as well. You’re still the only one Dimitri. I guess that is one benefit to this time skip. We’re no longer student and professor, and I’m not really sure if time just flowed past me or stopped, but regardless, we are both adults now. I have no regret for the greeting earlier, it was unexpected, but not unwelcome.”

His voice was a growl, his grip tight. “For five years I’ve been waiting for your ghost to haunt me, and yet you wake up and want to pretend everything is normal. I found you at the bottom of that ravine. There is no telling when you would have actually woken up or if I would have been at the monastery for you to find. I’ve wasted enough time, I won’t let your siren song distract me anymore.”

His grip was crushing, he could break her in half with his strength if he desired to. Byleth didn’t squirm, instead, she kissed his neck, the closest part of him her mouth could reach. He let her go as if she had stung him.

She tried not to let his reaction bother her too badly. He was probably not used to that type of touch. “I will do what’s best to keep you and the rest of my Lions alive. Now as for you I just need you to hold still a moment. This water is cold and there could be enemies around so I want to be back inside soon.”

He turned to her to question what she had meant, but she already had the soap in hand as she lathered it up and started running her hands in what she could reach of his hair. When she touched him a part of him wanted to growl and push her away, but her touch was soothing, so he stayed still and bent his head. He wasn’t sure about when the last time he had washed his hair was, hadn’t cared enough frankly. Just another waste of time that diverted energy away from his goal, but for this moment the voices were silent. He pondered on her words. She had given him some of her secrets last time too. He did not deserve her trust, but yet he had it.

When she was done with his hair she rolled some more soap in her hands and lathered his back before moving to his chest. Her touch was gentle and he could tell by the movement of her eyes that she was cataloging scars and injuries. Then her thumbs were on his face and her fingers on his neck.

The sudden image of her trying to choke him took his breath away, but it never came. She brought no pain with her touch. These past five years it seemed that anyone trying to be around him wanted him dead. With the atrocities he had committed, it came as no surprise. He wanted to believe that her feelings were the same as she had said in her room with him, that she still wanted him. After the things he’s done, how could anyone want the monster he had become? The boy she knew and loved was dead. 

When she was done her lips parted as if she wanted to say something. Her hands hovered over his waist, but she pulled her hands back. Then she ducked down beneath the water’s surface to get the soap out of her own hair and off her body. Irritated at himself as he found himself staring, he ducked below the water as well, scratching at himself until all the soap was gone. When his head came back up from the water she was already heading back.

When she got to the shore she inspected her clothes. She probably wanted to wash them too, but without replacements, there wasn’t much choice. He wasn’t sure what to say to her, already his mind was retreating back to a feral state, feeling too exposed both in mind and body right now. The sound of her pulling herself out of the water brought his attention back to her. 

His eyes caressed her curves, and he felt a different hunger than the bloodthirst emerge. She started watching him when she noticed his gaze on her, a small smile curved her lips, but then she sighed and looked away, grumbling to herself as she picked up some of her clothes. Since the loss of his eye he had trained his hearing, before that he probably wouldn’t have heard her words.

“Control your desire. He might not want you outside of his dreams,” she chastised herself.

It felt like a blow to his chest. How could she think he didn’t want her? It was he who was unworthy of her, especially with how he acted towards her earlier. A part of his mind told him it was better this way. He couldn’t hurt her if she stayed away from him. The feel of her, her smile, and the happiness they seemed to share, both that night and when he had her in his arms this morning brought him to think that ignoring her might be impossible. He had never smiled so much without it being forced to suit the situation. She was a light at the end of this darkness, but he was so far in the shadows that her light couldn’t reach. He had waited for her to waken and yet he still felt like he was waiting on something else. He cursed and she jumped. He got out of the water and went to grab for his own clothes. 

“She’s a distraction,’ the voices hissed. ‘Leave her, don’t taint her with your blood-stained hands. You would only hurt her, you already have, it was her blood you just washed away, but the stain will linger,” they shouted.

Byleth could tell that there was a change in him. His expression had gotten wilder. Something was happening, but she wasn’t sure what. His hands were clenched into fists at his sides. She picked up some of his clothes and a towel and held them out for him. “Enemies could be lurking. I don’t want you hurt over something I wanted.”

His snarl caught her off guard as he snatched the items out of her hand. She dressed in silence, watching his jerky movements that were quick with anger. Fully dressed now, she sheathed the Sword of the Creator at her waist. As far as she could tell he hadn’t looked at her again. She went up to him and his grip on his lance tightened.

“Dimitri?”

“What?” he snapped back.

In what might be a dumb move on her part she reached up on her tip toes and kissed him. “Thank you for coming out here with me.”

“If you haven’t figured it out yet I’m not safe to be around,” he said looking away.

Byleth snorted in response. “I don’t believe that.”

His glare was sinister. “And why is that?”

Byleth backed up and hugged herself. “Because in your arms that night was the safest I’ve ever felt in my life. I’ve lived the life where killing is all you seem to do since I was a child and I don’t condone you for having to live as you have. You did it to survive and you had to do it alone with only the voices of the dead at your side. You wouldn't have come looking for me or taken such good care of me if you were really heartless. You would have just left me there. I’m glad you didn’t. I know I will have to learn about you again Dimitri, to get to know who you are now, but I still want you Dimitri.”

Dimitri cursed as she walked away back towards the monastery.

“I still love you,” she whispered.

He began to pace as different voices started to yell in his head. Dimitri tried to focus, he had promised, his resolve would not be shaken, but then he licked his lips, remembering the feel and scent of her just now. The fact that she wasn’t afraid of the monster in the state he was in gave him a semblance of hope. It had been a quick kiss, but it stirred his desire that had awakened when her body was pressed against his.

His mind went back to that night, seeing her body again brought up those memories. His teeth and lips had marked her, telling the world that she was his. Even today, she had said that she still wanted him. She had met his passion equally, and was happy to consider a future for them doing it again. He hadn’t cared about whether his feelings were right or wrong, from the first moment he had seen her on the battlefield he was entranced by her. For her to let him touch her… it had been a dream come true. It seemed selfish to want to have another night like that again. Forget the past and find solace in her arms, but his hands only brought death and suffering.

He had no right to those thoughts, and in the end she and the others would only be more voices to haunt him. Everyone that he had ever cared about was dead. He had thought her dead as well. He shook his head, he had to stay away and focus on the task at hand, only then would the voices stop. If she were truly the goddess reborn, then he would never have the ability to reach out and accept her forgiveness. Nothing anyone else could do could wash the sins from his hands and that thought stung worse of all.


	4. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline defending the monestary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hardly any editing needed for this chapter. that last scene I think is tame enough to keep as is.  
> Edited 8/7 for cleanup TY Liz for the proofread

# 4

When Byleth returned to the monastery she was greeted by Seteth and the other knights and teachers. Gilbert explained that he had told Seteth about the information he received that led him here. Seteth gathered the others to come back to the monastery. What Byleth hadn't expected was that some of her other students that weren't in the Blue Lions house had returned with them. As part of her class in the past, they decided to try going as well to give their support to the professor. 

It was all a little overwhelming. Byleth thought that perhaps they would stay with their original house leaders, especially the Eagles since it was the Empire they would be fighting against, but they had fought on their side when Edelgard attacked. Dorothea, Linhardt, Petra, and Caspar all came to the call that Seteth said he sent. Lysithea, from the Golden Deer, had decided to come on her own. Byleth hadn’t had much of a chance to train her, but it seemed that Lysithea had made up her mind that being on their side would benefit whatever agenda she had. 

According to their tales they had been staying with the knights for varying periods, helping to aid the search to look for Byleth and Rhea. They were now fugitives from the Empire. 

She noted that someone must have told them of the promise the Blue Lions had made with her when Lindhardt mentioned it. Byleth would bet her money on Annette being the one that told them. She had stayed with the knights and her father, however Ingrid and Dorothea were always close. If they were both with the knights, word would easily spread. 

Byleth couldn’t help herself from throwing herself at them for a hug. “I’m so glad you are all safe and that you came.”

Dorothea was the first to return the gesture and embrace her. “How could we not, Professor? When you invited us to join your class we were able to learn so much from you. I don’t agree with what Edelgard is doing. War is such an ugly thing.”

Byleth’s heart went out to Petra the most. She hadn’t been able to go back to Brigid since the attack. Petra gave her a small bow. “As I telling you then, I will be telling you now, Brigid is no friend of the Empire, I stand with you.” 

Byleth smiled as Lindhart gave her his reasoning. Research was always his most important subject. “You were always kind and letting me do my research in my pastime, including research on your own crest. You also put my skills as a healer and a mage to use and allowed me to avoid bloodshed. For that, I am extremely thankful. It seems Edelgard wants to create a world where crests don’t matter, but if she does create that world, what am I going to research?” 

Caspar rubbed the back of his head as he told her what had happened within the Empire. “I’m afraid I was kind of torn about what to do. I don’t want to go against my father, but I don’t see the justice in what she’s doing. I was hoping Ashe might be around. Both of you were always good about keeping me on the right path.” 

Byleth shook her head as she noticed Lysithea had kept her matter of fact attitude. “The Alliance is in shambles, Claude is doing his best but house Ordelia is close to Empire and Gloucester territory. This place was always a safe haven for me, and if I’m going to fight against what was done to me then it’s best I side with you.”

When Seteth and the other monastery members returned as well as the Knights of Seiros Byleth wasn’t sure what this feeling was, but it made her heart lighter and brought a smile. She left them all to get settled and went to the knights quarters with Seteth where the others waited for their meeting.

Byleth fidgeted as she walked beside him. “How much do you know about what Rhea did to me Seteth? After such a fall I should be dead.”

“It’s not something we want to discuss out in the open like this.” Was his only answer. They continued walking and she noticed that he was glancing at her from time to time.

He dragged out her father’s diary from his bag and handed it to her. “I made sure to keep it out of enemy hands and prying eyes. Keep it somewhere safe.”

Byleth nodded in thanks as she took it in her hands. There wasn’t any more time to discuss private matters as Byleth realized they were already at the Knight’s Hall. The meeting started smooth enough. She was given the Knights of Seiros since Rhea had left her with the role and responsibilities of Archbishop. They talked about how difficult it would be to get resources to the monastery but otherwise the location was perfect. Dimitri’s attitude had gone back to his more feral state. Like when he had found her cleaning, he had the same thoughts about the group’s plan being a waste of time. The others, like her, felt that cleaning was a good thing, but the tension in the room was high.

Byleth looked around to gage everyone's demeanor. “Let’s all settle down.”

“Stay out of this,” Dimitri growled.

He was rebuked by Gilbert. “Please calm yourself, Your Highness, we are not your enemies.”

“My enemies say the same," Dimitri snarled before storming off.

Felix was the first to speak. “What happened to him? It’s like he’s a completely different person.”

Mercedes thought for a moment. “Maybe brewing him some tea would help.”

Gilbert shook his head. “I cannot claim to know how he feels, however the way he’s behaving, it’s as though he’s being haunted by some unseen force."

Byleth bit her lip. “I’m worried about him.”

“As am I,” Gilbert answered.

Byleth went looking for Dimitri, finding him in the cathedral. He was talking out loud with the dead. Based on the conversation on just his side it seemed like they would be yelling and berating him. She wasn’t sure what the phantoms that plagued him really were, but they were real to him nonetheless.

“Snap out of it Dimitri,” she used the same tone for when she caught one of them daydreaming in class.

“What do you want?” he snarled back.

“I came to check up on you.' She moved to reach out and thought better of it as she retreated her hand. 'Everyone is worried.”

“I see.' He turned to her. 'We should make haste and prepare to move out at once. I must kill her as soon as possible. I’ve wasted enough time here.”

Byleth crossed her arms. “That would be rash. We must prepare our defenses. As for her, don’t you remember that I promised to help you defeat her, but didn’t I also tell you before that it doesn’t help with the pain.”

“I don’t have the time to set up camp like the rest of you fools!” He snarled, and she was forced to look up to meet his gaze.

“I told you not to let your own darkness consume you Dimitri. Your life is your own. They had theirs and have no right to treat you like a puppet for their vengeance.” She tried to reach out for him again, but he blocked her arm. 

Anger rose at her words. He found himself pushing her arm back with more force as intended as he glared at her. She stumbled back and slipped on a piece of rubble, falling backward. Her mind went back to the day she fell from the cliff and her eyes widened as panic froze her. 

“Not again,” she breathed, reaching her hand out.

Some part of him believed that her words were true, but it was too late, he was already on this path. The moment she touched him kindly again it would take a chip off of his armor. He wanted her to stay away so he wouldn’t feel this torn. It was like the world was moving in slow motion as he heard her foot slip and the rock skitter away. The fear in her expression, he had seen it on the faces of those who knew they were about to die. 

He hadn’t been there to save her then, but he could help her now. He grabbed her arm as he moved the other hand to protect her head from smacking into the rubble behind her. He pulled her up against him. She trembled in his arms before wrapping her arms around his neck.

“I’m sorry,” she barely managed to whisper.

“Pardon the interruption. We must prepare a counterattack at once.” Gilbert said walking into the cathedral. He was surprised at the sight he beheld but decided not to ask. “The Imperial army has caught wind of our position. It would seem they were patrolling this place after all.”

Byleth could barely register the words, but she remembered waking up with Imperial soldiers dead in the Goddess Tower. It would make sense that their main force would be nearby. 

“The Imperial army is it well, well. Hehehehe." Dimitri’s dark laughter sent a shiver up Byleth’s spine. His grip got tighter, almost painful.

“Your Highness I ask that you please refrain from reckless behavior in battle. “ Gilbert bowed before turning away.

Dimitri turned to her and the look on his face made Byleth afraid that he would just drop her onto the floor.

“If our enemy has come to us it would be rude not to give them a proper welcome, wouldn’t it?” she asked, grabbing tighter onto his neck so she would be able to land on her feet if he did suddenly let go.

He laughed again. “Right you are.” His voice was light and dangerous.

His pace was brisk, and he didn’t put her down. He had grabbed his lance while still holding her up with the one arm, his sense of purpose driving him forward. Byleth wasn’t sure what to make of it. When they reached the battlefield, he leaned down and she stepped from his arms.

The foot she put down first was normal, but she had to keep herself from hissing in pain as the second one touched the ground, she must have twisted it when she slipped. Dimitri had already moved forward the moment she let him go.

She breathed in deep, battling with pain was something she had had to do before. She wondered if he had even realized what he had just done for her. She doubted he would have scooped her up to bring her here, but since she was already in his arms…. She shook her head there would be time later to dwell on him.

“Report! The enemy has breached,” a soldier called out.

“If they reach the interior, we won’t be able to protect the monastery. Drive them back!” Gilbert shouted.

The battle was simple enough. Byleth had trained all of her Lions well. Linhardt and Lysithea’s warps were able to send Dimitri to the front lines. The flight of Ingrid, Petra, and Sylvain made them able to protect a wide area. Ashe’s and Dorothea's long-range attacks were able to take care of the ballistas before any of them could snipe any of her units. Even with her injured leg, she was still able to take out enemy after enemy. Felix danced for them all and took down a few enemies of his own. They were able to wipe out the opposing army easily. 

She heard Dimitri’s order to capture the opposing general, and Gilbert’s declaration that Garreg Mach was safe. The battle was over and Byleth was hiding the pain that dogged her every step. She knew that her foot would be swollen by the time she was back in her room. A sigh escaped her. This was no time to shirk her duties. She knew that she needed to be with them while they questioned the general. 

It should be a small interrogation to find out enemy movements. Once they had the information they needed they could find somewhere to lock him up or use him for a bartering chip. It would be normal and somewhat routine, but her eyes widened as she noticed it was only Dimitri and the opposing general. Gilbert and the other members were busy with other tasks and assessing the damage. Some were even looting the weapons of the fallen soldiers to start to create a stockpile for the monastery. Her mouth was suddenly dry as she realized that whatever this was that Dimitri was doing that was giving him such a dark expression, she was facing it alone.

"A beast of your depravity, prattling on about family? How amusing." Dimitri’s voice held that dark tone that sent shivers up her spine.

"As though you could understand... such a thing as love... You heartless monster!" The general was tied up at Dimitri’s feet.

"You are a monster too, general. You have just yet to realize it. A monster who thinks he's a man... despicable. As a general, you must have killed countless souls without a shred of mercy. Do you still remember the sound of them begging, just as you're begging now? Or, now that your life is at its end, will you hold to the lie that your hands are not stained red with blood?" Byleth took a shuddering breath at Dimitri’s tirade. She had been right in that he thought himself unworthy to live for the sins he had committed. Even her own hands were stained. In this world, it had to be done. 

"This... this is war. I did what I had to for the Empire... for the people... for my family!" She understood why the general didn’t understand his rage. A general was only a dog following the orders of its master. 

"So, you are piling up corpses for the people and for your family. And I am doing the same for the salvation of the dead... After all is said and done, we are both murderers. Both stained. Both monsters." Dimitri’s words were getting louder as she got closer.

"You're wrong!" the general choked out.

"Am I? I can smell the rotting flesh upon your hands even now, General." Dimitri said, lost in his tirade. Byleth knew whatever this was had to stop.

"Enough! That's enough!" The general was getting close to tears now.

"I won't kill you right away, my fellow monster. Unless you object to watching your friends die. One... by... one. If so, I will do you the service of removing your eyes first so that..." Dimitri stopped abruptly when he caught sight of her. Byleth was finally close enough to slip the dagger she normally carried at her waist out of its holster and bury it into the general. His last words were an apology to someone named Fleche.

"What's the meaning of this?" Dimitri demanded as he glared at Byleth. 

She took a deep breath. "I miss the Dimitri I knew. Death I can understand, the torture I cannot. In war, we choose our sides and we pick up our weapon for what we believe is worth fighting for. That path does not make a monster, no matter how much blood is on their hands. A beast protecting its family or territory is only following its instincts, but to play with its food, that’s usually when it needs to be put down."

He sneered at her. “The Dimitri you once knew is dead. If you do not approve of what I’ve become then kill me yourself! If you insist that you cannot… then I will continue to use you and your friends until the flesh falls from your bones.”

Byleth stepped over the general’s body to him and placed her dagger on the neck plates of his armor. Her face was blank of any emotion. “Do not question my resolve Dimitri. I made a promise to you and I will keep it. Like you promised me I will be by your side no matter what until the bitter end. When I believe that you are beyond saving then yes, I guess it would fall to me to end you because I failed you. Since I would rather you stay by my side, and I consider you more than a friend, I will continue to try to bring you back towards the light. I won’t make you stop. It is killed or be killed in war after all, but what I do ask is don’t torture others or yourself.”

She took the dagger off his neck and placed it back in its sheath after wiping off the blood. Dimitri watched her in silence. Part of him had only wanted to see what she would do. He hadn’t expected her to turn her blade on him, but even then, she had put it on a place that wouldn’t cut him. She had taken the lives of many of the opposing army as well, led them all to a glorious victory.

Her words were still ringing in his head as he watched her walk away, it was only then that he noticed the limp she was trying to hide. Dimitri’s gaze went to the general and the clean-cut she had made. There was no hesitation and it had been quick. She didn’t show any remorse for the kill.

It was that attitude that made him not want to trust her in the beginning when she had become their professor, but now he wanted to know how she stayed so calm and collected. This general would be yet another face to haunt him.

It didn’t take long to catch up to her. He was right in that she was hurt. Even though she walked through the pain, her pace wasn’t normal.

“I already said what I’m going to, Dimitri. I know that you won’t get better overnight, not with the feral way you’ve needed to live your life these past years. I don’t hate you for it, nor am I repulsed by it, but I do hope that whatever madness is plaguing you is over soon.” She continued walking.

Dimitri gaped at her. “How can you say that!? After the way I’ve acted and what you’ve seen and heard?”

She glanced back at his direction. “Because the man I knew would probably let me lace my fingers with his right now instead of shrinking away from my touch. Dimitri you’ve had your hand around my neck when you’ve lost yourself to your madness, and yet, you didn’t hurt me. My touch brought you back to your senses then, but I don’t know if that would be enough now.” 

When she stumbled he scooped her up and continued towards her goal which seemed to be her room. He still wasn’t sure how to answer her. She curled herself against him, nuzzling her head under his.

He remembered that moment too, how horrified to find his hand on Byleth's neck as he thought of snapping Edelgard’s. Instead of trying to get away, yell at him, or beg, Byleth had reached between them to distract him with pleasure.

They reached her room. “I have something to show you Dimitri, please come inside," she said.

“I should be taking you to the infirmary.” He growled.

She snorted at that comment. “I’ve gathered what supplies I could earlier this morning. I can tend to it myself. You did take that mage’s hit pretty hard, though.”

“Your point?” he growled.

She smirked. “Meaning I might have to exaggerate that wound on your shoulder if you take me to the infirmary.”

He dropped her on her bed with a growl before going back and shutting the door. She rolled around on the bed to reach and light a few candles. He took the desk chair, wondering if this was even a good idea. 

She leaned back on the bed now that there was more light in the room. “The orange journal inside that desk is what I wanted to show you. It’s Jeralt’s diary that I told you about before the Imperial army attacked the last time. Seteth has apparently been keeping it safe for me and gave it back to me today.”

He opened up the drawer next to him and pulled it out. He ignored her as he began to read, until he heard her hiss. She had taken her boot off and it clattered on the floor beside her. Her ankle was red and swollen, her tights ripped above it. She reached for the built-in drawers along the wall to get some ointment and bandages.

When she seemed fine on her own he went to read again. The way Jeralt described Byleth’s mother just showed how much he adored her. Dimitri skimmed through those pages rather quickly, he didn’t feel in the mood for such foolish sentiment.

Jeralt had been injured protecting Rhea and she had taken him under her wing after he caught her attention. He eventually became the captain of the Knights of Seiros. It wasn’t until Byleth was born and Jeralt lost his wife that he began to suspect any wrong of Rhea. Jeralt took the first chance he got to get himself and the baby away.

Jeralt recounted Byleth’s life growing up, worried about her lack of emotions, but proud that she was so accomplished a fighter. He didn’t have to worry about any of his band coming onto her. She didn’t seem interested in love or really anything besides food and praise from him for doing a good job. The night that the house leaders had met he mentioned Byleth having a dream about a huge battle, she described it in such vivid detail, like she had been there, but a battle like that hadn’t been fought for centuries, not since Nemesis.

He was annoyed by Alois, and suspicious of Rhea this time from the start. Why would she give the title of professor to someone she didn’t know a thing about? He was worried that Rhea already knew this was the same child he stole away from the monastery. He agreed to return to his post as captain to keep an eye on her.

As time went on though, he wondered if seclusion among mercenaries had been the best course of action, since she had been teaching the little brats her entire demeanor had changed. Sure she was still somewhat silent, but she had been showing more emotions lately. It was subtle, but she even told him that she was enjoying it here and she had smiled. She looked so much like her mother it had caught him by surprise. He should probably thank the brats sometime.

He decided to take her to her mother’s grave and he still wasn’t sure if he explained it well enough, but he wanted to try to explain to her the truth he knew, giving her the ring that he shared with her mother. His hope was that she’d find someone that she could love as much as he had loved her, to bring her emotions forward and let her live as she was meant to be. There were many things that he wanted to tell her about her mother, but he had never gotten the chance. The day before he died when he returned to the monastery was empty. Of course, the day he died wouldn’t have…Dimitri paused. There was a different handwriting on the page.

“It was the first time I actually cried. He said ‘Sorry... It looks like… I'm going to have to leave you now. To think that the first time I saw you cry... your tears would be for me. It's sad, and yet… I'm happy for it. Thank you… kid.’ It wasn’t long until the rain became my tears as well. I couldn’t stop it, I had tried to save him, but that damned mage that was implicated with being involved with Duscur showed up and blocked my blade. How did he know that I was about to attack when he wasn’t there the first time?

I don’t want to remember but I need to. I’ve never felt anything this strong before and it’s clawing at my heart. I’ve never had to deal with this kind of pain. I know what she said about some deaths being fated, but I still should have tried to save him again, to rewind as many times as was required, even if it took my own life instead, no if I did that who would take care of my Lions.

It’s raining again. The rain may be my tears for now, but the skies will clear, even if it’s still cloudy there is hope for a brighter tomorrow. I will miss him, I will honor him and follow this path I’ve been given, and fulfill the desire he had for me to be happy, but I will make them pay. I am so thankful for Dimitri and the rest of my Lions, for not only supporting me but giving me a reason to not wallow in my anger or my sadness.

‘We’ll be waiting for you whenever you’re ready to return to us. I don’t believe it’s a sign of strength to just keep moving forward no matter what. Taking the time to grieve for those we’ve lost… there’s strength in that too. That’s what I think, anyway. That said… it’s also important to remember that no matter how sad you are, eventually your tears will dry up. That’s when you have to figure out what it is you’re living for. Then you can cling to that, with all your might, and start moving forward again.’

I haven’t been able to get Dimitri’s words out of my mind. He told me what happened in Duscur, and I wish I had the courage to touch him. If he hurt as badly as I am now he could probably benefit from a warm touch. I know I could, but his words were warm enough. Dimitri had promised that he’d help me find those responsible, to be with me until the bitter end.

Like the Goddess Tower he knows just what to say, but what do I say in reply? I still don’t know why I think so differently about him than I do the others, like I want to be more than his teacher. The more I interact with him the more I find myself smiling and wanting to be near him.

It’s not even been a year since I met them all, but they are all so dear to me, especially Dimitri. I don’t know how to describe these emotions. It’s something I’ve never felt before, but I don’t know if he’d react to it either considering what he asked at the Goddess Tower was only a cruel joke. What I want to live for, why is such a simple question so hard to answer?

There is not a day that I regret choosing the Blue Lions. Edelgard always seems to be caught in her own ambitions, Claude is always sneaking around trying to get everyone’s secrets. They both only seem to care about themselves, but Dimitri, when I asked him about his house he had a kind word for everyone except himself. He is a great leader and will be a good king, but I’m not sure once this semester ends what I’ll do or where I’ll go.

I might be a proficient teacher, but my heart will remain with my Lions, but there is no place for me next to someone so grand as a king. I’m also finding myself surprised at how much I’ve written, maybe this is why my father took it up, he was never so great with expressing himself either. Focusing back on the topic, I think Dimitri’s past can help with this damn puzzle we have on our hands.” 

There was a list of names: Cornelia, Lord Arundel, Tomas, Monica, Jeritza, Kryona, Solon, Flame Emperor, Death Knight, Tragedy of Duscur mage. Thomas and Solon were circled together, Jeritza and Death Knight also had their own circle. Flayn kidnapped was circled with a question mark above Jeritza’s name. It looked like she was trying to see how they all connected to each other. 

After the list of names she had started to scribble something else. “They said there was a plague that swept through Faerghus until Cornelia found a cure. What better way to put a city hostage? Is the one there really Cornelia or is she one of them like Kronya and Tomas?”

Dimitri was at a loss for words. The book almost fell from his hands. He had forgotten what he had told her, almost disgusted with how bright his old self was, but she had cherished his words and used it to help herself. She may not have understood what was happening, but she had loved him even then.

He could see the day that she wrote about. He was worried and had asked if she might join him for something to eat since he knew she probably hadn’t done so already, but he had found her crying over the same book he held in his hands. He had seen the tearstains, even now on this page, there had been some. 

He took all the information she had placed and started piecing things together that she had put down. This was what she had meant that day she brought him to her room. Someone else pulling the strings that they needed to strike down.

Dimitri found himself rereading her entry, wondering if there was still some semblance of hope. If she still felt this way about him. No, he was walking a dark and bloody path. He didn’t want to drag her along it and he couldn’t stop either. He looked over at Byleth. She had taken the armor pieces off but had left everything else on. She was stretched on the bed. Her eyes fluttered open when the chair made noise beneath him. He was going to let her sleep and let his mind ponder on what he read.

“Goodnight Dimitri, don’t let the darkness get too loud tonight. My room is always open for you," she said rolling over.

He could tell from her breathing that she hadn’t fallen asleep. After a few minutes ticked by, she turned back around. “Either talk, come into bed with me, or leave.”

He didn’t even bother taking his armor off as he sat on the bed next to her. The mattress sunk and pulled her against him. “The last page, what you’ve written, tell me about that.”

“Edelgard and the Empire are enemies, but I don’t think she caused Duscur. I think it’s the group that Kronya, Solon, and that mage Thales are a part of. Edelgard is their pawn, however, I’m sure she thinks otherwise. When you’ve talked about Duscur it still didn’t make a lot of sense. We know that the people of Duscur are not responsible, but how and who orchestrated such a thing, and who would be able to know the plans of the king and his travels."

She shifted to where she was propped on her elbows and could tap off on her fingers. "There would need to be a spy close to the royal family. Cornelia has conflicting accounts about her. The plague itself for her alone to have a cure for seemed suspicious. As the royal mage, she was close to your affairs and would have many connections. Then with what she did and said to Gilbert and to call for your execution. She seems like a key piece to the puzzle.”

“And that witch sits in that so-called Dukedom spreading her venom to the rest of the Kingdom,” Dimitri seethed.

Byleth leaned against his thigh as she looked up at him. “The choice is yours Dimitri, we head south toward Enbarr and take on the empire with the few numbers we have, or we take back Faerghus, question Cornelia, and then attack the empire with the full force of the Kingdom behind us.”

He looked down at her. “You were entrusted with leading the church. One would think that the logical step is to march towards Enbarr. If Lady Rhea is being held prisoner in the Empire, we don’t have time to waste taking back Fhirdiad. Can you deny it?”

Byleth rose into a sitting position. “If we die before our goal is met then we are no use to anyone, living or dead.”

Dimitri gaze hardened. “I’ll go myself if necessary.”

Byleth gave him a droll stare. “That is not what I meant and you know it. Besides, I have no intention of leaving your side, if you go, I go too.”

“You left my life once before, what difference would it be if you left now?” He moved to get up.

She grabbed for his arm. “For the last time get it through your head, I didn’t leave Dimitri! I fell to what should have been my death. I didn’t follow the advice I gave all of you. I saw Rhea being attacked and I don’t know I couldn’t leave her there to fend for herself. She had all of the answers I still have questions to, and the only link to my past. I should have paid more attention, but I realized the trap too late.” Her hand clenched in the part of the cloak she caught.

“You keep saying save Rhea, but no one saw her after the battle started.”

“Do you remember the dragon that was attacked by the monsters the empire created?” she asked.

His brow furrowed. “What are you talking about?”

“Rhea transformed to protect us all. While my gifts are time, hers is transformation. The white dragon that blasted the army was Rhea. That’s what I don’t understand. Everyone says she was captured, but how could they have when she was so powerful and huge?”

“That was…. That was Rhea?” he stammered.

Byleth gave a tired sigh. “I don’t know all of her secrets, but I do know that much. She transformed right after telling me to help with the evacuations.”

He sat back down. “First you splitting open the sky like a fable, and now you say that Rhea is a dragon. What is going on with this world?”

Byleth shrugged. “I don’t have that answer. Something still doesn’t make sense but I don’t know which question to start with. I haven’t talked with anyone about it.”

“Tell me Professor…”

Byleth twisted and sat up so she was face to face with him. “I told you, please call me Byleth. I love the sound of my name on your lips. I know for you it’s been a long time and possibly a point of pain. For me, it’s still fresh in my memory. I wish I had been here the entire time with you… but I’m here now."

She put her hand on his. "No matter what you’ve done, you did it to survive. I know the dead want you to be their puppet, but only you can choose your path and the reason you pick up your blade. My words are still true that I have on that page Dimitri, I know that you’ve changed, I have no idea what you’ve gone through, but you are still the only one that has made me feel the way I do when I think about you.”

He turned his head away from her. “Byleth, I’m too far down this path, there’s nothing you can do or say to wash away my sins.”

Byleth moved and straddled his lap. “Who says we have to wash them away? I accept you as you are Dimitri. I would much prefer you less angry at everyone and everything, but that will take time as you learn to live with people again. I’m with you Dimitri, to wherever this path we carve together takes us, to whatever end it gives us.”

Her lips were only a breath away from his and when he didn’t pull or push her away she closed her eyes and kissed him. She could hear the fabric and metal of his gloves as he clenched his fists tightly at his sides.

She broke the kiss, then laid her chin on his shoulder and hugged him to her. “As long as it’s within my power Dimitri I won’t leave you alone again. I love you my golden lion, and no matter how fierce your roar gets I’m not afraid to pet you.”

The rumble of his dark laughter shook her. She loosened her grip to look at him.

“Is that what you think of me, some pet that you want to feed from your hand?” he sneered.

Byleth huffed and rolled off of him. “At least I didn’t laugh at you when you confessed at the Goddess Tower all those years ago.” Turning herself away from him, she hugged her knees up to her chest.

She sat there on the corner quietly. He sat there in the silence, remembering what he read, before he put his hand out closer to hers. She took it and squeezed. He was right in one regard he reminded her of a cat she used to feed. It was always skittish and if you tried to put your hand above its head or pick it up it would hiss and try to scratch, but if you pet it a certain way it would be a purring machine. That was until you made a move it didn’t like and then it would run away until the next time it saw you with food. 

True bonds of trust took time and they had to mend theirs after the five years apart had taken its toll. She had to admit that his warmth felt good, but she shouldn’t push on the physical attention.

“You’re still a fool for letting a monster in your bed.” His tone had leveled out again and he wasn’t looking at her.

Byleth leaned up and placed her lips on his neck. “Just don’t let the demon bite.” She nipped at his ear.

He had her pinned down to the bed faster than she realized what was happening. “If you keep up with this torment I might have to continue what we started in the tower.”

She lifted her hands to caress his face. “Then show me your fangs my lion, you’ve been waiting for me long enough.”

At first, his kiss was crushing and angry. The breathing through their noses was harsh as his armor bit into her skin. He soon let go of her wrists to hold her in an embrace instead. She wrapped her arms around him as his kisses turned more desperate. When he pulled away his breathing was heavy. Byleth’s hands found the buckles and snaps that held his armor together, peeling it off piece by piece as his mouth found new places to explore.

He had thought he had actually fallen asleep and was dreaming. Ever since the moment she woke up, it had felt like some hazy dream when it came to her. There was a small part that wondered when he would wake up from this delusion. He had given up any hope of redemption, of even seeing her again, long ago. 

Then the voices in his head started. Just a whisper at first, but they quickly became a roar, shouting inside his head. He flinched and ground his teeth. He felt her move beneath him.

“Leave him be. He’s mine tonight,” she hissed.

“This is pointless,” he growled before sitting up.

She sighed. “That was one thing I loved about you. You were relentless when you had a goal, you were determined to complete it no matter how hard or impossible it seemed. Will you give up on this so easily?”

He turned to her with a scowl and then looked away as he saw the marks his mouth had made on her skin. He picked up the armor pieces that she had taken off and left into the night. If he stayed he would end up only defiling her. Despite his claims to be the monster he knew he was, he refused to leave her broken and hurt by his hands. She was right, he had been waiting for her. The feelings he had been suppressing threatened to choke him. He slammed his fist into a nearby wall. The crater left behind did nothing to appease his restlessness. He didn’t deserve to have her. He buried his emotions like he had taught himself to do and stalked his way to the cathedral.


	5. Thorns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some in-between, coming to terms with questions and fears they have. Timeline after defending monastery- before the valley of torment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no editing needed for the chapter to make it SFW- Cleanup Edit made 8/7 TY Liz for the proofread

# 5

The next day everyone gathered for the war meeting that Gilbert called for. Byleth glanced at Dimitri’s impassive face, and noticed the fact that he was keeping his arms crossed as he stood away from everyone else. After he had left as angry as he did Byleth had remained in her room, knowing that he needed space. She had found a black shirt that covered her neck and chest well so she wouldn’t have to face questions like last time. Dimitri didn’t even glance her way when she stood next to him as Gilbert started the meeting.

“We managed to repel the Imperial army, but we remained divided on our next course of action. I anticipate a second and third wave of attack. With our current forces, we will have our hands full just defending.” Gilbert said.

Sylvain agreed, saying it was a miracle they had accomplished it at all. Annette said they should call upon Rodrigue for reinforcements. Gilbert agreed that Rodrigue would help them. There were troops that still fought for the kingdom gathering in Fraldarius territory would be a considerable help.

“Fraldarius… So Rodrigue is still alive, is he?” Dimitri asked.

Byleth curled her fingers under her chin. “I remember meeting him five years ago.” 

“So you did,” was Dimitri’s reply.

“I wonder what my old man will say when he sees you now. That spectacle alone would be worth the trip,” Felix mused.

The sound of Dimitri’s hmph prompted Gilbert to take back the situation. Gilbert said that he had already sent a messenger to Rodrigue requesting help and to inform Rodrigue that Dimitri was alive. Then he turned to Dimitri and asked for what should be their next plan of attack, to the Kingdom, or to the Empire. 

Byleth already knew what his answer was going to be based on his conversation last night. “We will take the Imperial Capital. There, I will kill her. We end this war and chase away the lingering regrets of the dead. Nothing could be more to the point.” 

Annette and Ingrid reminded him of the people of the kingdom, how they needed his help. Sylvain told them to give up that line of thinking. Ashe had said to go after Edelgard would put an end to this war and benefit the kingdom in the process. Mercedes wanted to go to Enbarr with the purpose of finding Lady Rhea. 

Then Seteth had turned to her and asked Byleth for her opinion. She already knew arguing with Dimitri right now was futile. “We take down Enbarr, the Imperial Capital.”

“Yes… it is the only way,” Dimitri said.

Gilbert looked down at the papers in front of him. “We are in need of numbers. It is essential to secure backup before we depart.”

Byleth nodded. “As soon as we receive back word from Rodrigue we can begin the hunt. Thank you, Gilbert. Can we call this meeting dismissed?”

Gilbert bowed. “Yes, thank you professor, Your Highness, I will take my leave.”

The rest of them followed suit until it was just Dimitri and her in the room. She wasn’t sure what to say to him that wouldn’t set him off. He caught her by surprise by breaking the silence.

“I’m surprised. I thought that you were going to agree with the others about how the bloody path I walk is the wrong one.” He glared down at her.

Byleth stood her ground. “It is the path you wish to walk.”

He stared into her face, the expressionless armor she wore, and it irritated him. He pinned her to the wall with his arms on either side of her. “And why do you want to follow?”

Her expression softened. “Unlike the others, I don’t follow you out of obligation. I follow because beside you is where I want to be.”

His gaze was threatening, his tone cold. “And what if I don’t want you there?”

The hand that was reading to touch him stopped as she flinched. She was barely able to hide her face fast enough from him as she looked away. He grabbed her chin and brought her gaze back. “Well,” he demanded.

A single tear fell as she pushed him away. “Then it would be your promise that was nothing but empty words.”

He let her leave, his fist shaking as he clenched it tight. He didn’t want her dying again because of him, and the closer she followed the more harm she was in for. When he started making his way back to the cathedral he noticed that the door to what was Jeralt’s old office was shut. He could hear crying from the other side. She was trying to be quiet, cursing to herself, and asking why the tears wouldn’t stop.

“Dad what do I do? I found the one who can make me smile anytime I see him, but if he doesn’t want me what do I do? I won’t force his acceptance, but I thought… I thought he felt the same. These damned tears won’t stop and my heart feels like it’s being clawed out of my chest. If this is what emotions are really like then I’m not sure that I want them.”

Dimitri’s hand wavered near the door handle. He had caused this. He wanted to not care, to raise his shields that were covered with thorns of his hatred.

“Maybe it would have been better if I had never come back. I should have stayed dead. Of course.... he wouldn’t want something unnatural like me.”

That had done it, something in him snapped. He grabbed the handle and then forced the locked door open when it wouldn’t budge. Wood cracked as the bolt was pushed through the frame and the door creaking in protest as it was almost forced off of its hinges. She twisted around and he saw her face was red and wet with tears, her face twisted with hurt confusion as she looked toward the busted door. Another sob left her lips as she looked away. She tried covering her face from him. It was something he had never seen before, even when she had cried for Jeralt it hadn’t been accompanied by sobs.

The anger simmered, replaced by regret as he took her into his arms. “Don’t you dare say that about yourself! There isn’t a soul here in this monastery that isn’t thankful for your guiding light. No one here wants to see you dead. I wished for you to come back for so long that I threw it aside as a dream that I would never see realized. Now that you’re here I don’t know how I should react and I can’t stray from this path I’ve chosen. I don’t want you hurt for something I wanted. Isn’t that what you said the other night? I feel the same, but this path is something I have to do, and that would make it all the worse if I lost you from it.”

She curled her hands against his armor as she continued to sob. What had he done? He hadn’t meant to hurt her like this. He only wished for her to keep her distance so he wouldn’t be able to drag her down by the claws of the dead. They made him feel as if he were about to drown from their cries. For her to think that he’d rather have her dead than at his side… he had to live through that reality once. He had no wish to have it happen again. He rubbed her back as he cradled her head with his other hand. She snuggled deeper into his chest as her shoulders finally stopped shaking. How did someone even fix something like this? A physical wound was easy to take care of, but this had been caused by words alone. 

“What in the world is going on?” Seteth asked as he walked from his office through the destroyed door. He stopped when he caught sight of the two of them. “Oh, I see. Would you both come with me to the upper level? There is something I think we need to discuss. Dimitri could you by chance hide her with your cloak, the others here shouldn’t see a symbol like her in such a state.”

Dimitri unfastened one side of his cloak and picked her up. She pulled the cloak over her to avoid his gaze and settled herself against him. There were only a few others around the short path from the room to the stairs that Seteth led him too. No one other than those hand-chosen by Rhea were allowed up here because this had been the archbishop’s living quarters. He noticed two other bedrooms, he saw some of Seteth’s attire in one room, but he was surprised to find Flayn humming and reading a book in the other.

“Oh Dimitri, it’s odd to see you here. What is that you have underneath your cloak?” Byleth peeked out from under it and Flayn giggled. “Oh professor, you don’t need to hide to come up here.”

“Dimitri found the Professor crying in Jeralt’s old room. I only caught his end of the conversation, but I think the Professor could use some cheering up. I’m also glad that you’re not stalking the cathedral again Dimitri. I wanted to talk to you about that, you’re scaring the members of the priesthood and choir with your brooding. You come off as so menacing people have complained that a demon has possessed the chapel.”

Flyan giggled again. “I am also glad to see you act a little nicer. You have had us worried, but if you came to her rescue then that means the old you is still in there somewhere.”

Dimitri looked away. “I hate to admit it but I’m the reason the professor is in her current state.”

Flayn frowned. “What do you mean by that?”

“He only asked a question. I’m the one who overreacted,” Byleth said, hopping down.

She should have watched which foot she was landing on, walking on it hadn’t been a problem for her but putting all her weight on it in a landing wasn’t good. She ended up stumbling back into Dimitri, who caught her.

“Oh professor are you hurt? May I use some of my healing magic on you? I’m quite proficient at it.” Flayn asked.

“Yes, I’d be grateful for it. I slipped yesterday and twisted it.”

“You should have come straight to one of us after the battle!” Flayn huffed.

Byleth nodded as she wiped at her eyes. “I know. It wasn’t on my mind at all. I’ve been having nightmares ever since I woke up after that five year sleep and it just resonated with some thoughts I’ve been having all too well.” 

“How hurt were you to sleep that long?” Flayn asked, her eyes wide with horror.

Byleth crossed her arms. “I was blasted by magic that took all my strength just to block. When I found my footing again the ground crumbled underneath me and I fell into the ravine below. I imagine based on that height alone it should have killed a normal person.”

Seteth nodded. “Which is what I wanted to talk to you about. I promised to help you find the truth about who you are, but I’m afraid it’s not that simple. I’ve kept some things concealed. Five years ago I asked Rhea some pointed questions about you. She knows everything, however, that is an understatement, as she is more responsible for your existence. I’m afraid that giving you a partial understanding might do more harm than good. Once we save Rhea you will know the whole of it. Just know that Rhea, you, and I are like family. I will never abandon or betray you.”

“Even family members can turn on each other.” Byleth said, thinking about what they had to do with Sylvain’s brother, even now with Dimitri and Edelgard. They were only siblings by marriage, but Dimitri had mentioned it a few times that he thought of her as a family member, and they had turned on each other. As if to verify that thought, Dimitri let out a hmph beside her.

Seteth nodded. “You are not wrong. History is full of examples. Just know that we are in your corner. What I do and where I go will depend on you and if you decide to stay and accept your position here. But Dimitri was right. Many look to you for your strength and light.”

“Can I turn into a dragon too, like Rhea? What about you two? Is that why they wanted Flayn’s blood for whatever they were planning?”

Dimitri looked at Byleth with wide eyes. For her to be able to shift forms hadn’t even crossed his mind.

Seteth stared at her in horror. “His Highness...”

Byleth looked up at Seteth. “I already told him what I knew from that day and showed him my father’s diary. I wanted him to... I guess it doesn’t matter now.”

“Have you told anyone else?” Seteth asked.

Byleth shook her head. “No, I know how dangerous these secrets are Seteth. He’s the only one I’ve trusted with them.”

Dimitri chewed on that information. Seteth was right, it was dangerous information in the wrong hands. 

“I see. As far as your question, only certain bloodlines of Sothis’s children can transform. I don’t know about your lifespan will be, but other than whatever Sothis has granted you I don’t know if you have any other abilities than hers.”

“Seteth am I even human? Can you tell me that much? When we saw my mother’s body in abyss it was still pristine as if she had died 20 minutes not twenty years ago.” Byleth's fingers dug into her crossed arms as she hugged herself.

“I don’t know if those answers will help you.” Seteth said.

Byleth's distress was tangible in her voice. “Please Seteth, I don’t like feeling whatever this is. I just want it to go away.”

Seteth sighed. “You were stillborn, and your mother couldn’t survive the birthing and her final wish was to save you. That you know. Rhea apparently used the crest stone from the Sword of the Creator and implanted it inside you to act as an artificial heart. It was your mother’s heart before yours, although I’m not sure how that came to be. You were born not made so that would suggest human, but because you were stillborn or because of a side effect of the merging we believe that’s why emotions are so hard for you.”

“So I’m nothing more than a doll playing human, something that shouldn’t even be in this world. I’ve died twice, and yet I am here before you. Jeralt had told me that my mother smiled the most when she talked about me and I even took her life. How am I fit to be archbishop Seteth?” Dimitri had never heard that much emotion in her voice before today and it tore at him that she was being this hard on herself for something completely out of her control.

“That was Rhea’s decision and you have been instrumental at the Officer’s Academy. You are brave and smart. There is not a student in your class that doesn’t adore you for one reason or another. You will make a great leader as you have made yourself into an excellent teacher. Now let Flayn see your ankle and I’ll be in my office if you’d like to speak more, but I think you just need time to adjust to your emotions as they continue to reveal themselves.” Seteth said.

Byleth sat down and took off her boot. Flayn knelt down to heal. “I’ve had that nightmare before but you’ve actually lived it. To go to sleep and not wake up until years later, those you’ve cared for changed or gone. It cannot be easy, but I believe in you professor. My brother and I will always be in your corner when you need us. Whatever it is you are it doesn’t matter to me you’re still my friend and, if it’s true, my family so don’t get so disheartened. Your mother loved you enough to sacrifice her own just so you’d have a chance in this crazy world. So live it how you want to, you only get one life after all. There, that should do it. Dimitri, I could cook for you again if you’re hungry, I’ve missed it.” Then she walked off leaving the two of them together.

Byleth was still sitting on the floor. The sight unnerved him. She was usually pleasantly neutral until something really got her going. To see her sad like this, he wanted to do something, but he had no idea what. He sat down behind her, his back facing hers. He twined his fingers with her hand she left at her side. He felt her relax and lean against him, her hand tightening around his. Neither of them spoke for a time.

“Byleth.” Dimitri broke the silence.

She looked back at him.

He swallowed. “Can you forgive my appalling behavior? I didn’t mean to make you cry, I just…” He squeezed her hand. “I ..”

She got up enough to crawl into his lap and curl herself against his chest. His arms wrapped around her and he laid his chin on top of her head. “Just keep your promise Dimitri. I want to stay with you if you’ll keep me.”

His grip tightened. “I will end this. They will pay for what they have done, and once she’s dead the rest of them can finally rest in peace. They can not get their revenge themselves, I have to do it for them. I just don’t want your voice to join the others. I lost you once. I do not think I could bear losing you again. It would truly break me.”

There were so many things Byleth wished to say in that moment. Like he should live for what he wanted and not be shackled to the dead, but she wasn’t sure he would listen right now. Words could be twisted, hidden meanings found where they weren’t intended, and if the wrong thing was said he would just retreat back to his more feral state. Actions spoke louder than words ever could. She leaned up, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him. This time he responded pulling her tighter against him as he returned the kiss. When they broke apart they were both breathing heavy.

She placed her forehead against his. “I’m with you Dimitri, I will stay by your side until the bitter end, no matter the sins or actions you think make you undeserving. You alone hold my heart.”

He closed his eye. “Something so fragile.. you know I only break things like that.”

She placed her hand on his cheek and smiled at him. “It’s not so easily shattered, but if you do, as long as you help me pick up the pieces, all will be forgiven.”

He was trembling and his eye shined as moisture gathered. She wrapped herself around him. His head was against her chest and her head rested on his. She felt his tears soak through to her skin, but she just stayed quiet and held him. She wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that.

She pet his hair. “I know you’re not ready to face the others just yet, but I’m not sure if I’ve seen you eat since we got here. If I grabbed us something, would you feel comfortable eating either up here or in my room? I want you to keep up your strength.”

He didn’t answer her and she listened to his breathing and noticed how soft and even it was. He had fallen asleep in her arms, his arms still tight around her. She was afraid to move, afraid of waking him with how hard he found sleep to be. Footsteps echoed behind her, soft and light, she knew who they belonged to. She turned her head and caught Flayn’s gaze.

The plates in Flayn's hands rattled before she put them down on a table near them. “I thought food might cheer you up. I didn’t make it but the chefs said they had limited ingredients and rations. I’m afraid they’re meager portions, but they should suffice.”

Byleth gave her a small smile. “Thank you, Flayn. The thought is much appreciated.”

Dimitri rustled under her. “Did I… fall asleep?” he asked in a daze.

She stroked his hair. “Yes, I’m not sure for how long. Flayn brought us some food from the dining hall. I’d like for you to at least eat something to help keep up your strength.”

He only nodded and let go of her. He still couldn’t believe that he had fallen asleep, it had dodged him for so long he had forgotten the feeling. In her arms, the silence of her and the comfort her body gave his own must have made him unable to help itself. It had been like that the day they shared all those years ago. He had wanted to do so much more with her, but when she told him to rest he had found himself so comfortable that it had come easily. 

Right now, the voices were silent and no specters loomed near and he marveled at it, marveled at her. Her compassion and patience had always gained his admiration for her. He didn’t care what she was exactly and he wished she wouldn’t use it to discount herself.

With the information she gave him before, things started to click together. She wasn’t born from Nemesis’s bloodline, she had the actual Crest of Flames inside of her, its power giving her life. That was why she was able to wield the Sword of the Creator and because Sothis made the sword it would make sense that her power would be inside the crest that powered it. 

He took the plate silently as Byleth and Flayn started chatting. Well Byleth was more listening than anything as Flayn carried the conversation herself. That was another thing he noticed. She had tried talking more to him, even when she seemed at a loss for words she had still tried to reach out. He couldn’t falter on his path, but maybe it would be nice to travel along with her at his side. She was capable in battle and with her ability, he wouldn’t have to worry so much about her getting hurt, and more than that she could guarantee that he could get their revenge when the time came.

“How much do you like Dimitri professor? I have to admit I was surprised when I saw you two like that.” Flayn’s whisper broke him out of his thoughts.

Byleth smiled, it was small but warm. “Very much.”

Flayn put her fingers together and giggled happily. “I think you are one of the ones that can bring him the most happiness. I wish you both the very best of luck. Part of me feels a bit sad, but I’ll get over it as long as you both remain friends with me.”

“You can count on it. And Flayn if you ever fall asleep like I did, I’ll be there when you wake and I will remember you. Know that and sleep well.”

Flayn hugged Byleth’s waist and Byleth seemed shocked at first but her expression softened. “Thank you, professor. Your words warm me to my core. Rest well and take care of yourself.” Flayn retreated to her room and closing the door. Byleth ate in silence. When she was done she reached for his empty plate.

Dimitri looked down at the empty plate. “I’ll have to thank Flayn later and apologize. She’s fed and cooked for me before. I always praised her food, but I haven’t been able to taste for years now, not since Duscur. So I lied to her because I couldn’t tell the taste, but I know the work and warmth she put into it. That had made it go down well enough. I’m still not sure it was the right decision.”

Byleth thought about that a moment. “Talk to her about it later. I’ve tried teaching her a couple of times, but her main problem is not following the recipes, she’ll try adding too much of one thing or another. Cook something for too long or not enough. Seteth has already told you about haunting the cathedral and I know you’re not ready to mingle with others just yet so come with me. I want to show you something.”

She led him to the courtyard on this floor. It was beautiful and serene with the ponds. The wind blew past and ruffled his cloak. He could see the cathedral and bridge that connected it. “If what you want is silence and to be left alone I give you permission to retreat up here. I will give you a word of caution. You already know how silence can make their whispers seem like screams. It will be good for you to mingle when you feel up to it. When we receive word from Rodrigue we will leave for battle. My door is always open for you Dimitri, you may join me anytime. Even if it’s just so you don’t endure the silence alone.”


	6. Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline between Valley of torment and Great Bridge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there had been a scene at the end where I took out the scene in between the ----  
> Edited 8/12 for cleanup

# 6

Byleth was told that she was needed in the entrance hall. She had left Dimitri alone and then went about the rest of her day. Seteth wasn’t too happy about Dimitri being so close to Flayn, but when Byleth assured him that Dimitri wouldn’t do anything Seteth relented. Seteth was happy at least that he would stop hearing complaints from those inside the cathedral. 

It had been a few weeks and Dimitri still hadn’t come to the meetings where she’d instruct her students further on their skills. She had left him food and then went back to her day when he didn’t acknowledge her. As she pushed the thoughts away she found Gilbert, Dimitri, and Felix waiting for her.

“You made it,” was Dimitri’s only response. She tried not to be too disappointed that he didn’t at least greet her. He still looked a little worse for wear, but at least he was out of isolation. She needed to be thankful for small miracles.

Felix indicated the scroll in his hand. “We received a reply from my father. You should read it too.”

The letter asked if they would meet Rodrigue in Ailell, the Valley of Torment.

“Ailell lies on the border between Kingdom and Alliance territory. Humans don’t dare approach that place,” Gilbert said.

“He’s right. In Ailell we can meet up with them without our enemy ever finding out.” Dimitri pointed out.

“Once my old man delivers his soldiers to us, then our war against the empire can finally begin,” Felix agreed.

“The path ahead will be a difficult one, Your Highness. Deadly in all likelihood…” Gilbert started.

“True. But what’s the point in wavering now? Father, stepmother, Glenn and even Dedue. I am certain this will bring them great joy. I know if I can offer them Edelgard’s head… I just know it…” Dimitri’s words sent the same shiver up her spine she felt the day that Edelgard attacked the monastery. Byleth watched Dimitri’s face as the gleam returned to his eye. She knew he was having a conversation in his head with those he named. She sighed, still at a loss for what to do. He still wouldn’t converse with her or take any of her invitations. 

None of them were aware of the soldier nearby who was interested in their conversation, that left at the same time Gilbert and Felix did.

____________________

The Valley of Torment was a giant wasteland of boiling heat.

“This valley isn’t a place I’d care to return to…” Gilbert said. Sylvain and Ingrid agreed, talking about the chilliness of Faerghus and what the heat may do to morale.

Gilbert turned to her. “Professor, be honest, how are you holding up?”

“I never imagined it would be like this,” she replied.

“Monks once used this area as an ascetic training ground because of the intense environment. They say Ailell was born of the goddess's rage. If you believe the legends this valley is evidence of the goddess’s judgment… passed onto humanity for its corruption.’ Gilbert looked around. ‘The forest that once covered the surrounding area was burnt by ash by a pillar of light that descended from the heavens. That legend fueled belief in a place of torment between our world and the next... where one's sins are purified in the cleansing flames."

"Nonsense. Sins are not so easily washed away." Dimitri growled, gaining everyone's attention.

"Indeed... And there are no accounts of such a place in scripture. Yet those who cannot face their own sins have no choice but to cling to the idea." Gilbert replied and Dimitri fell silent at the implication. Mercedes complained of hallucinations and pointed out a group that had gathered on the ridge.

“No, it would seem you are not hallucinating after all. That banner!” Gilbert pointed out.

“That’s House Rowe’s banner. They curried favor with that witch and sold out Faerghus,” Dimitri growled.

“There must have been a spy.” Gilbert said, drawing his weapon.

“There is only one option. Saves us the effort for hunting him down for his betrayal to the kingdom.” Dimitri said. At Byleth’s confusion, he elaborated. “That banner belongs to the Gray Lion. It’s a waste of breath to exchange words with one such as him.”

Gilbert nodded. ”His Highness is correct. He is not an opponent whom we can negotiate with.” 

Byleth couldn’t help but glance at Ashe. She might have to think of a different name for her soft-hearted bow knight.

The damned heat was exhausting, but her group did well. They lasted until Rodrigue finally showed up with his reinforcements, which let them break through to the final group. Dimitri broke from the rest of them so he would be the one to end Lord Gwendel's life.

“A man praised to be a lion is degraded to a mere traitor’s underling.” Dimitri scoffed.

Gwendel stood his ground. “A traitor’s underling? That’s upsetting. Your Highness, I am and always will be a knight of House Rowe.”

Dimitri's grip tightened on his lance. “How dare you? You are nothing but a lowly beast scavenging for scraps. You have forgotten the dignity of knighthood.”

“I may be lowly, but this beast is devoted to his master.” Gwendel raised his weapon as he reigned his horse for a good angle to attack.

“Ha, then I’d better kill the pet and deliver its head to that master…..” Dimitri’s lance shattered through the old man’s armor.

As the group got to Dimitri, Gilbert shook his head. “It is the way of the knights to follow their master’s orders without question. Lord Gwendel was a good man.”

“Now he’s just a corpse, nothing more. Let’s go. Rodrigue is waiting for us.” Dimitri said heading to where Rodrigue was waiting for them.

Byleth bent down to the old man. “I have finally found a place to die. Thank you young ones.” He said before he took his last breath. Maybe keeping Ash her gray lion would suit him after all. Even in the end the old man was grateful, but she refused to let Ashe go searching for death. With that in mind her thoughts turned towards Dimitri. 

Dimitri still worried her, on the battlefield she could definitely see what Felix had warned her about so long ago. With a weapon in his hands, he was a true beast, no one could touch him, Anyone who approached him was felled in a single blow. If he kept charging ahead of them like this, he was liable to be too far away if any of them needed him. She wondered how well he could determine friend from foe on the battlefield in this state.

As she walked toward Rodrigue, she overheard much of the conversation he was having with Dimitri.

“I have you to thank as well.” Rodrigue nodded as he gestured his hand towards her.

Byleth waved her hand as she shook her head. “He is my lion, and I will do what I can for him and the others I’ve trained.”

Rodrigue bowed. “Well, we are all in your debt. I will repay you for this someday, I swear it.”

Then Dimitri asked to know what Rodrigue knew, telling him that he’s heard the nonsense about the Dukedom. Byleth listened and her heart went out for Fhirdiad’s people, but she knew that Dimitri wouldn’t listen. Cornelia was at the heart of this mess, inviting the Empire in, and then hunting down those who were loyal to the royal family. The more Byleth heard about that woman the more she thought her instincts were right in that she was involved with Duscur.

“So that’s been the witch’s plan from the start. I should have killed her ages ago.” Dimitri said.

Rodrigue nodded. “Your Highness... Fhirdiad is in a terrible state right now. The tyranny is unbearable, and so the rebellions are endless. Refugees starve to death in the streets. If I may speak freely, Your Highness...We should change course for Fhirdiad and take down those traitors before we embark to Enbarr.”

Dimitri shook his head. “There's no time for that. We must annihilate Enbarr before all else.”

“Think this through. I understand wanting to destroy the Empire and the emperor. I want that so much it hurts. But which is more important, the dead or the living?” Rodrigue said.

“Silence!” That had struck a nerve, the glare that Dimitri gave Rodrigue was chilling.

Rodrigue stood his ground. “No Dimitri. You will hear me out.”

Dimitri’s coiling anger was seething beneath the surface. “Are you asking me...asking the dead...to forgive that woman?”

Rodrigue shook his head. “No, I would not ask that of you. What I am asking is that you allow us to prioritize the Kingdom capital over the Imperial capital for now. As Lambert's close and trusted friend, I am confident that he would have advised the same.”

“Do not dare to put words into the mouths of the dead.’ Byleth winced at Dimitri’s words. ‘They are your words alone, even if you borrow their lips. Until I offer up that woman's head, Father will remain a slave to his lingering regret and hatred...Even now, he suffers. It is ceaseless. As we waste time with idle chatter, his suffering continues!”

Rodrigue knew it was hopeless. He released a sigh and bowed.“You are my king. Our king. Wherever you lead, we will follow. But Your Highness...There are those who take up their sword in the name of revenge, and yet along the way, lose the strength and composure to follow through... You would do well to bear that in mind.”

Dimitri didn’t answer him, only looking away.

“Ah, I nearly forgot. Take this, Your Highness. The time has come for it to be wielded by its true master.” Rodrigue grabbed a cloth covered bundle off of his horse.

Dimitri recognized it the moment it was uncovered. “Areadbhar… The Hero’s Relic once wielded by my father.”

“The very same. I managed to steal it back from one of Cornelia’s underlings in Fhirdiad.” Rodrigue said.

“Understated as ever, Father. It must have been a true struggle to get it back.” Felix interjected.

Dimitri took the lance in his hands. “I..” his voice wavered. “I am grateful, my friend.”

“There is one more thing I have for you. This armor belonged to Loog, the first King of Lions. Use it well and may it protect you as it did him.”

Dimitri’s hands shook as he looked at it reverently. “I’m not worthy of such a thing.” 

Rodrigue smiled at him. “I understand. It will be waiting for you when you’re ready. Gilbert. Professor. May I request something from you? I wish to fight at your side.“

Felix wasn’t too happy about that. “Senile already, old man. Who will protect our territory?”

“I expected it would come to this, so I left those matters to my younger brother. He has my complete faith. I must keep my promise to our fallen king… to my dear friend.” Rodrigue said.

That got Byleth’s attention. “What promise?”

“A very old one. I swore it nearly 10 years ago.’ Rodrigue seemed to be caught in reminiscing a memory. ‘Now then Your Highness, let’s destroy the Empire together. My men and I will spare no effort. I pray that you are right and this will save the kingdom.”

____________________

With Rodrigue’s soldiers and supplies the monastery was getting close to being completely functional again. Those who were allied with the church and kingdom all came to lend a hand, bringing supplies of their own. They had another war council where they all agreed that going through alliance territory was going to be the best course of action. 

Taking the Great Bridge of Myrddin would be their next move, gaining a foothold into the empire. When the students started talking about the Golden Deer students, Byleth’s chest drew tight again. She wished Ignatz had taken her hand. She loved his artwork and she didn’t want to see him caught in this mess, but Ashe was the only archer she needed. Raphael had a heart of gold, but she had Caspar trained as their warmaster. If Hilda had put more effort into her studies and missed her targets less there would be hope for her too….

“If you do not wish to kill familiar faces, do not tarry over the corpses of the dead.” Dimitri’s voice broke her out of her thoughts.

Felix actually agreed with him and Byleth looked away.

“Prepare yourselves. It is time to steel your souls for the task at hand.” Dimitri said and the meeting was adjourned. Everyone went their different ways and Byleth noticed that Dimitri was heading upstairs. She followed him. He glanced back as her footsteps echoed. “It’s you. What do you want?”

Byleth let out a breath. She wasn't sure why she was nervous. “May I speak with you a moment?”

Dimitri turned back around. “Do as you wish.”

She sped up a little and embraced his arm as they walked. He gave her a glare but she only looked away and gripped his arm tighter. “I know what you said in there is right, but I don’t… there are faces that I helped train like the rest of you. I would have snatched up every student that I could if I had known this would be the outcome, but I thought it best that I only focus on a core group to get the best results. I still took the time to know the others as well since it was necessary for strategy.”

“If they get in your way they are only an obstacle that you need to cut down. If you don’t have the stomach for it, stay off of the battlefield.” His voice still lacked the warmth she was used to hearing from his former self.

Byleth sighed. “Do you truly feel nothing about the subject?”

He still wouldn’t look at her. “I can’t afford to, it’s a waste of energy and hesitation could get you killed.”

She took his hand and tried to twine it with hers. He bristled and tugged it away. She let go of his arm. The next thing he knew she was heading quickly in the opposite direction, rubbing her arms like she was cold, her head bent down. 

He looked down at his hand that she had tried to hold. It was the same one he had used on her that morning that made her shudder and moan out his name. He remembered her words after the monastery attack about she didn’t think then that he’d let her lace her fingers with his.

She hadn’t argued with him, and she had sought him out, and he was being…. He closed his hand into a fist. Why was her siren song so damned strong? Why did he want to follow her and apologize? He wanted to not care, he wanted them to go march out this instant to the bridge, but preparations were still being made. They would head out tomorrow. Until then, maybe there would be time to play with her, it's not like he could do anything but try to keep the voices out and she would make a good distraction, she proved that much already.

It was easy to keep up with her as she made her way around. She made it a point to talk to everyone at least once. People kept bringing her scrolls and other documents to look over and sign. She barely had a moment to herself, and yet she had wanted to spend some time with him, tried to make an effort to do it despite everyone else she could be doing things with. It was relentless, from checking supplies, weapons, paperwork, to having multiple conversations and requests, she went around the entire monastery. 

Stopping at the marketplace, she bought what she could carry of gifts, managing the battalions, repairing weapons, and buying poultry from the merchant to feed every animal she saw. How did she manage to do so much? The path she took was practiced. How many times did she spend her off days swamped with work like this? Spent all of her funds on them? When she stopped at another merchant she didn’t hesitate with her choices.

“I’ll make sure to stock up on more chamomile later for you, professor! You were always my best customer for it. I should have known to have more than that on hand.” The merchant called from a distance.

The implication of that gesture was enough to make him feel guilty. As far as he knew it was only his favorite of the students that remained here with her, meaning she was stocking up in hopes that he’d join her again. She gave the merchant a small nod of thanks before continuing to walk towards the fishing pond. She still had the tea bags in her hand, her expression was so sad, she clutched them to her before she shook her head and went back to her usual mask. 

Then a cat came right up to her, purring and twining itself at her feet. She smiled and he found himself unable to look away from her dazzling expression as she pet and scratched the cat under the chin before feeding it a piece of meat. It grabbed it and took off, not seeming to want attention from her anymore now that it had what it wanted. 

How many times has she given to not receive anything for it? Her hand had been left out like she was going to reach back out, but she curled it back as she stood back up. Even from a distance, he could tell she was bothered by the cat's actions, but it probably wasn’t the cat on her mind.

She had balanced everything in her arms perfectly like she had plenty of practice with it. He had seen enough and it irritated him with how bothered he was with all of this. She shouldn’t have to bear the burden all alone and he was only making it worse. No matter how much his impatience wanted to drive him forward towards their goal of Enbarr there was time to spare right now, whether he liked it or not. 

She was rebalancing the items in her arms as she tried to reach for her door. He went to her side and opened it for her. The look of confusion that was followed by a warm smile that dimmed his irritation.

“How long have you been doing this?” he asked holding the door open for her, shutting it behind them, and locking it for good measure. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to go through with the plan in his head, but if he did he didn’t want any interruptions.

“Once a month at least when they restock on the good items and everyone has new information or is excited about their assignments for the month. It saves me time during the week to concentrate on teaching or battle training and making sure everyone is motivated for morale. As far as anything else I’ve done today, Gilbert and I have been doing a lot of the inventory and strategy protocols for the monastery. They ask my opinion on how best to run things, despite the fact that I don't have the experience.” She put the items she purchased away.

He sighed. “I’m sorry. You had gone out of your way to spend some time with me and I just gave you the cold shoulder. It’s not fair for all you do and everything you’ve done in the past.”

She walked up to him and he snaked his arms around her to embrace her as he kissed her. She squeaked in surprise, but she returned the kiss after a moment and embraced him, pressing her body close as she held him tight. He unclipped her cape and then her chest armor. Then he pulled off the choker at her neck, letting it fall from his hands onto the cape. He twined his hands with hers before running his hands up and undoing her armor on her gloves. He picked her up and sat her on the edge of the bed.

He knelt down in front of her. “I do want you, Byleth.”

She nuzzled and kissed his neck. “Then come and claim me Dimitri.”

________________________________________

When he retreated from her she pouted. He rolled her over so she was the one on top of him wondering what she’d do. He ignored the voice that was trying to get his attention. He didn’t want anything to ruin this moment as she was the one to lean down and start to trail kisses on him like he had done. 

The feel of her lips on his skin, her teeth grazing his flesh, he had never felt anything like it. She reached for his face, kissing him deeply, taking his face into both her hands. He wrapped his arms around her back as their tongues danced, trailing one hand up into her hair to hold her close.

When they broke apart the sweet warm smile she gave him practically glowed in its radiance. She took one of his hands and laced her fingers with his, putting her forehead against his. “I know I can’t keep you like this forever, but thank you, Dimitri. I’ve never felt so warm and content. I am yours and yours alone, now and always.” Her grip tightened before she kissed him again.

He took her other hand and laced his fingers like she had done and he could feel her smile on his lips. He wasn’t sure what to say to her but he hadn’t felt this light for a long time, the weight of his responsibilities unlocking and leaving him to himself for once. In the back of his mind, he knew this couldn’t last. The voices of the dead would come back for him, but in this moment, there was only one voice he heard, one soul he wanted to do anything for. To make her happy. 

He wanted to give her more than the pain he was capable of inflicting. He tried to think of something to say that wouldn’t shut her down. He had practiced pushing people away from him for so long. He tightened his grip on her hand.

“I will try to take your hands more when you offer them to me.” He bit back a curse, idiot that wasn’t enough… but he was taken by surprise by her smile and the fact that she gave him a kiss so fierce and demanding it took all of his breath away. Something so small and inconsequential compared to what she had done, what he had promised had been enough. He would do better in the future he thought. If they had a future….. damn his mind.

She seemed to notice the lack of concentration on his part as she let go of one of his hands to snuggle beside him, her arm stretched over him as she still held his other hand. It didn’t take long for her breath to even and her grip loosen as she fell asleep at his side. He rolled to his side so he was facing her, still reveling in what they had just done, there was no lingering regret this time around. 

This wasn’t a dream and he had her consent the entire time for all of it, even before she had been receptive, but that had not been how he wanted to introduce their intimacy. He hoped that he had done enough to make up for that. He embraced her, pulling her close and it wasn’t long before his own world went black as he slipped into sleep. 


	7. Refelections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline- before the march for the great bridge of Myrddin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> main edit here is because they were asleep in the same bed and had one more scene before she left the beginning is snipped a bit, but I had to leave some parts for the conversation, so hopefully still tame enough- also had to take some parts of the conversation out between Byleth and the OC since it referred to some adult content- had to snip out some more lines... hopefully, I caught them all. If one slipped through the edit I'm sorry, this chapter had been real heavy on his desires and how he really didn't want to feel this much towards her with the chance of losing her again and just feeling like a disgusting beast because of how much desire he held.

# 7

When Byleth woke she felt warm. It took a moment for her to remember why Dimitri's strong arms were around her and her body was flush with his. How long had they been sleeping? She opened up her eyes, noticing that she couldn’t see much else besides the color of the light.

Based on the sunlight in her room it was approaching sunset. Dimitri had his head above hers so her face was level with his neck and chest. She smiled, glad he hadn’t left while she slept, but rather joined her. She didn’t want to wake him. Her body was still feeling content and relaxed and she marveled at it.

No wonder couples praised it so highly. She imagined it would feel hollow if it was with someone she didn't care for as deeply, like her emotions usually were, but with Dimitri she wondered if this is what love truly felt like? Wanting to be by their side, and just enjoying their company no matter the task. Content to just be around them and make sure that they were satisfied as well.

She still wondered at her body and what he had done to her. Those surges overwhelmed her senses. She hesitated to move. She was afraid that when he woke up he would just leave her since he had gotten what he wanted, retreat back to his more feral state, but she would have to let him. Clinging to something that didn’t want to be held only made it struggle more.

She closed her eyes, remembering a conversation with Jeralt’s mercenaries. They were all talking and laughing with each other. One talking about the woman he had slept with. Byleth had come closer, curious about what they were talking about.

“Lucky you, I just got a cold fish. She did the deed, took her money, and left. She did well, but they should at least act like they like us, hold the illusion for a while yeah?”

“What’s a cold fish?” Byleth asked, coming into their circle by the fire. They all jumped.

“Oh uh……Ashen Demon, uh hi… Uh.. yeah you should not ask us that. Your father will gut us where we stand if he found out.”

“The girl is only curious. She has to learn sometime before some idiot tries to take advantage of her.”

“Yeah but if Jeralt finds out….”

The mercenary took a swig of his drink and wiped his mouth. “Then let him. He would not want to have this conversation with his daughter but he can at least have some peace knowing that someone did with the intent to look out for her. Eisner, do you know why we all cringe when you’ve hit a male enemy between their legs and why your enemy crumples at your feet?”

Byleth tilted her head. “It’s your weak spot. Why wouldn’t I take that advantage?”

The mercenary burst out laughing. “Ok, first of all, please do not do that to any of us during combat training. It's sensitive because it's how a man pleasures a woman. When not in use it's soft and vulnerable. A cold fish is a woman who has no reaction when it's hard and warmed up. So let's say some idiot tries to kiss you and you don’t react at all, they might call you one.”

“How do I not be one?” she asked.

“Tell me something, Eisner. When your dad praises ya how do you feel?” he asked.

“It gives me a warm feeling,” Byleth answered.

“And when someone insults your father? I’ve never seen you angry other than your fist clenching,” he asked.

Byleth mused a moment. “It’s a different kind of warmth. The one when dad praises me is kind of like a candle’s light, but the other it's like a blaze and it invigorates me to want to act.”

“I think I see. It’s not that you don’t feel any empathy or anything, I think it’s that you can’t feel at all. Emotions can take over a person, it can paralyze them, or make them stronger than what they are capable of. With you though, I don’t think you have a strong spark of your own. When you find the right man that treats you nice and that gives you a spark, that will be when you know you love him. When that happens don’t let him go, and if he hurts you or uses you grab your father and he will gut the guy like the vermin he is."

“What the hell are you all talking about?” Jeralt’s angry roar came from behind them.

Byleth turned to him. “He was telling me not to let anyone touch me, to wait for someone that gives me a spark so I know I love them.”

Jeralt turned to the younger mercenary. “And why would you do something like that?”

The mercenary looked Jeralt straight in the eyes, no fear or remorse, his own golden eyes seemed to glow in the firelight. “Because Jeralt, you know the men of this world and she needs a good one. I don’t want her wasting her time on chasing a feeling that she doesn’t have but wants to experience. One of these days she will find someone who breathes some life in her and when that day comes should be the only time she gives her body to someone else. Until then, we’ll protect her just as you have. I have no intentions towards her, but I don’t want to see her hurt because she lacks the knowledge, and she needs to recognize it when it happens. She won’t be a child forever Jeralt, even you know that.”

Jeralt’s jaw clenched. “You know my rules.”

The mercenary took the final swig of his cup. “If you need me to leave the group so you don’t look like you're bending the rules then it was a pleasure and an honor to serve you. I meant no harm by it, but I know the anger seething beneath. I lost my sister to a monster that took advantage of her. I killed the bastard, but that didn’t bring her back. I look up to you and I don’t want her hurt like my sister was. Take care of her Jeralt.”

“Darren,” Jeralt called, crossing his arms.

The mercenary turned back around. “Yes, Jeralt?”

Jeralt met his gaze. “Thanks, I see your point of view, but don’t come back.”

“Understood. I’ll try not to get in your way in the future,” he said before coming up to Byleth and took her hand to kiss it. “As for you, Ashen I look forward to seeing the woman you become. Good luck finding someone that ignites your spark. Until then, stay safe, and don’t let any man you don’t care for share your bed.”

That was the last time she had seen the mercenary, she wondered why she was thinking about it now. Dimitri certainly flared that spark for her, she couldn’t look at him without some kind of warmth flowing through her. When he brushed her away the tightness of her chest was enough to make her shiver.

She needed his heat, but not the inferno of Dimitri's rage. This feeling that she had for him, was this what love really felt like? It still felt strange to her, but she knew no matter what it was she would keep Dimitri close. She wanted to stay at his side and spend time with him no matter what the task actually was.

She started running her hands over him. Starting with his broad chest she trailed her fingers over the scars and lamenting at how many more he had then the first time they were together like this. Her nails trailed farther down, feeling the ripple of his muscles. Then her fingers found the stretch of skin over his ribs. She would make sure he started to eat more after this. His current state couldn’t be healthy for him, but he probably had to hunt for his own food and those hunts might be few and far between.

She continued exploring him, glancing up once to see if he was still asleep. Shifting her position slightly, she found she could look at what she touched. A smile curved her lips. The amount of trust he still placed in her was showed by how peacefully he slept next to her. She gave a gentle kiss to his shoulder. Then her hands fell to his waist. Going past the trail of blonde hair at his navel, she found the part of him that was so different from her own.  


“If you keep that up Byleth you will not leave this bed,” his voice rumbled.

She looked up and he propped up his head on his elbow to look at her. His eye was starting to look less menacing. These naps with her seemed to be helping him for that at least. She smiled and responded by kissing him.

“And what if I don’t want to leave my golden lion just yet?” she teased.

She put the other hand on his cheek, stroking near his lips. He caught her thumb with his teeth, sucking and licking the tip before he released it. “Then don’t let me stop you.”

What he did to her thumb gave her an idea. “And what if I’d like to devour you, Dimitri?”

She almost found herself giggling at the expression he gave her. It was more reminiscent of how his old self would act when she asked him a question that flustered him.

“That’s not necessary,” he finally said, glancing away from her. He found the idea arousing, but he had no desire to make her do something like that. When he had heard other men talk about it they were usually degrading the woman for it. He had done it to her to atone for the rough handling he had given her at the Goddess Tower. She didn’t have any such obligation.

She used both hands to bring his face to hers. “When you feel up for it just ask. For now, may I have you inside me again?”

He nuzzled his face into her neck as his arms tightened around her. “How can I refuse when you ask so sweetly?”

____________________

She let her weight rest on him as she panted.

“I didn’t know it could happen more than once so quickly,” She had finally caught her breath, but it was still ragged.

He grinned at the fact that he could do that to her. “Might be a game we’ll need to play some time to see how many times you can. I imagine that would be fun for both of us.”

She looked up at him and smiled. “You do that and you better make sure we don’t have something to do the next day or I’ll be a useless puddle on the bed, unable to move.”

Dimitri drank in the sight of her. Her hair was a mess, and it tickled his skin where it lay on him. Her breathing had finally settled to a calming pace. The flush on her face only made her more lovely in the fading light. He had heard of the afterglow, but he never expected to see it on anyone, much less be the cause of it. The fact that it was her only made the moment more important to him. 

She nuzzled her face against his. “Thank you, Dimitri. I’m glad you sought me out today.”

His expression sobered as he ran his hand through her hair. There was never any telling what the war would bring. He also had other responsibilities that he had to take care of. As pleasant a dream as this was, he knew it couldn’t last. “Byleth we might have had the time today, but tomorrow…..”

She placed a finger on his lips. “We have a war to end, and I will be there fighting it with you.”

His body relaxed and she wasn’t sure what else she should say so she replaced her finger with her lips and embraced him, his hands rubbing over her skin. Tomorrow on the battlefield he would have to put back on the armor that has protected him for so long, but right here, right now, skin to skin, she was thankful that he had taken his armor off for her. She pulled her lips back. Wrapped in his arms was such a pleasant feeling. Her gaze went to the eyepatch he wore. It was probably not something she should ask about just yet.

He caught her stare. “It happened when I was escaping Fhirdiad. It was only a distraction so I covered it up and learned to deal with it. The scar has healed.”

Byleth reached out then stopped herself. He sighed and took it off for her. The scar extended both above and below his eye, the iris color faded and cloudy. He blinked a couple of times. He seemed uncomfortable under her gaze. She put her own hand over his bad eye.

“Thank you for showing me, but don’t bring discomfort on yourself like that.”

His good eye focused on her and he placed his hand on hers. “Of course it would make you more worried instead of disgusted at the sight of me.”

She moved her hand and leaned in, while the eye was closed she lightly kissed it. She took the eye patch from his hand and put it back on him, the string giving her an idea. She started running her hands through his hair, holding most of it towards the back, some of his bangs still came down around his face, but it uncovered his handsomeness a lot more. She smiled at him. When he was comfortable with people again she might just try to see if he would let her tie his hair back and try it out that way.

“What is going on in that head of yours?” he asked.

She placed a finger to her lips with a sly smile. “Something for later.”

She didn’t want to get out of his arms just yet but it was starting to get dark. She doubted he would want to stay here with her when he needed to be retreating back into his armors to ready himself for tomorrow. She got up and stretched heading over to her drawers. She grabbed a clean turtleneck shirt, some new pants, and underwear, placing them on the desk.

She caught sight of the sugar cubes that she kept around for Lysithea; even with the sweetest tea she still liked to make it sweeter. She grabbed one as a thought came to her mind. She grabbed his cloak off of the floor and snuggled into it. 

She pet the fur, admiring it. “You must have been sweltering during the battle in Ailell.” 

When he didn’t answer her she looked towards him. She couldn’t place the expression on his face. She went over to him, the cloak still wrapped around her. He had sat himself up on the edge of the bed.

“Mine.” Was the only word she heard before he pulled her towards him and kissed her fiercely. She wasn’t sure if it was that he was just possessive of the cloak, or it was seeing her with something that was so distinctly his, but she melted into his kiss regardless. Then with a smile, she brought her lips away only long enough to pop the sugar cube into her mouth and then she kissed him again.

His bewilderment was charming as he pulled away confused. “What did you just do? Whatever it was, it was sweet, just barely but I could actually taste it.”

She laughed and licked his lips. “Just a little sugar. Wasn’t sure if it would work, but I had hoped perhaps while your mind was busy with other thoughts it might let your other senses wake up a little.”

The shock was still evident on his face. “Byleth….. Thank you.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. “You’re probably thinking about it too hard. You expect nothing so there is nothing, but when you aren’t hindering yourself… it could be guilt. There are many things you’ve said about not being deserving. Food is one of the necessities for the living, and perhaps your mind has twisted it that you may need it, but that does not mean you deserve to enjoy it. That’s at least a possibility, but I’m going to get dressed and do my patrol sweep. I’ve greatly enjoyed this time with you, Dimitri. I know tomorrow your fangs and claws will be out. Thank you for giving me the chance to pet and snuggle with you today.”

She slipped away from him and he watched her dress. The light from the candles she had lit danced over her skin. His tongue was still tingling. There was a part that wanted to keep her captive in this room with him, to explore her body more and just enjoy her company, but she was right. Tomorrow was coming all too soon. She had distracted him long enough. He started grabbing his own clothes.

The sight of her in his cloak still clung to him. He made it with a kingdom flag to keep himself warm during the heavy winters. He had attached the fur to it using the skills he had learned from Mercedes. It was one of his few things he had left from his home. To see her in it, he wasn’t sure what this feeling was, it was so hard to describe. Protective didn’t cover it, possessive might, but he didn’t understand why.

When she was dressed, she grabbed her own cloak with her father’s symbol on it. He smirked at how similar they both were, wearing remnants of loved ones left behind. She came up to him, taking his face in both her hands before giving him a gentle kiss before retreating away towards the door. “Goodnight Dimitri.”

“Goodnight… Byleth.” He glanced her way before she left out the door.

She stopped short, the door not able to shut. “There you are. I apologize for the late hour, but no one has seen His Highness since this afternoon. Do you by chance know where I can find him? I know he said he wasn’t going to wear Loog’s armor, but we would like to make sure it fits him while we had the tailors and metalworkers. You also missed the inventory meeting and it had us worried.” Gilbert’s voice filtered inside.

Dimitri stood up, pulling his shirt back over him as he went behind her. “I sustained a wound in Ailell that wasn’t enough to bother the infirmary with that she’s taken care of. I must have dozed off and she’s been watching over me since then. Let me gather up my armor and I’ll leave with you for the measurements.”

Gilbert seemed flustered. “Oh, yes of course. Professor, thank you for watching out for him.”

Byleth nodded. “It was no trouble at all. I’m glad he was able to rest. I don’t think he’s been sleeping well. His armor had absorbed most of the damage, so I didn’t have to do much, but it was nice to have him come to me. I’m always happy to have my lion’s company.”

Dimitri glanced at her knowing full well she wasn’t talking about the lie he just gave Gilbert. He didn’t feel right lying to the old man, but he didn’t want anyone else telling him that he couldn’t have Byleth. There would be enough of a chorus of them later. He stopped a moment, he had barely heard any whispers while he had been here with her, no nightmares to wake him up either. He would pay for that later, but for the moments he had had with her, it would be worth it. She went back and grabbed his cloak off the bed and he knelt down for her. She settled it over his shoulders.

If she were to become archbishop, if the people would have him as their king once this war was over, it would be she who would place the crown upon his head. She was always working to make them the best versions of themselves, and he was no exception. As long as she would have him he would keep her by his side. He kissed her hand before leaving with Gilbert.

Byleth smiled before heading out herself. There was hope for her lion, if she could get him to stop fixating on the dead, there was hope for all of Fodlan.

____________________

Byleth’s rounds ended at the chapel, looking at the place where she had first found Dimitri when they returned. He had just stood here staring at the rubble. She wasn’t sure what drew him to this place, to this spot. She had found him here when he was shouting to the dead before the battle. She heard footsteps behind her. There was a small part of her hoping that it was Dimitri, but it was Rodrigue.

Rodrigue stopped next to her. “Even though it's in ruins, in some strange way, this monastery never truly changes, does it? I studied at the Officers Academy when I was young. Those memories come rushing back whenever I return. What are you doing at this hour, anyway?” 

“I couldn't sleep.” It was partly the truth, she had slept earlier and her mind was reliving the moments too much to let her sleep.

Rodrigue laughed. “It's the same for me. Perhaps you'll allow me to join you...”

Byleth nodded.

“Much appreciated” Rodrigue sighed. “I keep recalling my eldest son... He was quite gifted. In fact, he was appointed a knight at the age of 15. I still vividly remember the day he was granted a sword from His Majesty... ”

Byleth tilted her head. “Glenn wasn’t it? Your son... Isn't he...”

Rodrigue nodded. “Dead. He was killed nine years ago in Duscur. All that returned of him that day were his sword and his armor... After it happened, I said something horrible to Felix. He's hated me ever since...and I don't blame him. No matter how much you grieve, the dead will never return. No magic in the world can bring them back. That's why their memory clings to the living like a curse. The more they were loved, the tighter their hold, and the more suffering they cause... I fear I am not a strong enough man to scold His Highness for his foolishness.”

She sighed. “I know how you feel... I’ve been trying, but it’s hard.”

He nodded solemnly. “Since this war began, we've seen countless generals, soldiers, and citizens die. It never gets easier. Someone must try to show him the right path, and as adults, it’s our duty to help him find his way again, but so far I’ve failed. Professor... I entrust the young prince, and the future of Faerghus, to you.”

Byleth blinked at him, puzzled. “This is unexpected... but I won’t let you down and I won’t fail him.”

Rodrigue nodded. “I suppose that was a dramatic way of putting it. My apologies, but you are a brave one, aren't you? One worthy of leading the Church of Seiros, I daresay. You should know that I have no intention of insisting that you take back Fhirdiad. All I ask is that you continue to rein in Dimitri's manic desire for revenge. Now then... We have received House Riegan's consent. All that's left is for us to depart. If we make it through Gloucester territory and across the Great Bridge of Myrddin, we'll be in Empire territory. You are not afraid, are you?”

Byleth closed her eyes. Before Dimitri decided to come and see her she would have wondered how to get through to him, but with his actions he had shown her that there was hope. “A little, there’s so much that can happen. When he enters the battlefield it’s like he’s an entirely different person. I know he had to be like this to survive the attempts on his life. He feels he must fulfill whatever it is he thinks he owes the dead, but it worries me.”

A small chuckle rose in Rodrigue’s throat. “Ha! Don't you underestimate the power of my soldiers. As for Dimitri, such is war... but before Duscur he was never this prone to violence. It’s my prayer that he can be released from the curse he’s held under. I'm glad you were the one to lead the Blue Lion House, Professor. I mean that...”

She smiled at Rodrigue. “Thank you. Felix and Dimitri are lucky to have someone like you in their lives too.” She said before she left.

Rodrigue watched her go. “No Professor, it’s you who they are lucky to have. If I fail, I have faith that you will lead both of them into a brighter tomorrow.”

____________________

Byleth wasn’t ready to go to sleep just yet. She decided to head upstairs to the cardinal’s room to gather some paperwork she had left. Gilbert was talking to someone and she peeked inside to see Dimitri in white armor, the one that Rodrigue had presented, she thought. It was beautiful and it suited him well.

The new cloak they had put on his shoulders was elaborately stitched. It was all adorned with the crest of Blaiddyd in various places. The only thing that ruined the image was how disgruntled Dimitri’s face was as a tailor readjusted a few things. She could only just imagine his inner dialogue seething and it brought a smile to her face and a small huff of laughter. They all looked up at her.

Byleth blushed. “Don’t mind me. He looks great in it, but I imagine based on his expression he’s not too happy about all this.”

“I’m just not used to others touching me. Too many enemies.” Dimitri responded.

Byleth warmed at that implication.

“You Highness, I promise you other than an unintentional prick of a needle we mean you no harm. There’s not much to be done though. You must take after your ancestor very much for this to fit so well. It’s an honor to see this exquisite quality in person,” the tailor said. He stood back and inspected Dimitri himself. Then he turned to where Dimitri’s black armor and cloak sat on the table. “Good, I think we can call this done. I’ll be taking this old mess away now.”

Byleth came forward before the tailor could put a hand on anything, snatching the old cloak first. Based on Dimitri’s murderous expression she had done the right thing. “We’ll take care of what’s left. Thank you for your service. His Highness is quite attached. All of this has saved his life at one time or another. He would not wish to discard it.”

The tailor nodded. “I see. Understood then. Permission to take my leave?”

Gilbert nodded. “Yes thank you.”

“Before you go may I have this cord?” Byleth asked, catching sight of one.

The tailor nodded and packed up the rest of his things before leaving. Byleth took it in her hands and glanced at Dimitri before glancing away with a blush on her face.

Dimitri narrowed his eye on her. “What are you planning?”

“Can you sit with that on?” she countered.

“Yes.” He answered slowly, wondering what she was planning.

“Would you for a moment?” she asked.

He raised a brow but complied. The shocked look on Gilbert’s face almost made Byleth smile again. She placed the cord in her mouth before she took both hands to his hair, combing her fingers through it and pulling it back, holding it when she had it gathered and using her other hand to take the cord and tie it back. Then she went in front of him to look at it.

Dimitri had no idea what she was doing, but he decided not to argue. She never asked for much, so whatever it was he could endure for a moment. Her hands were gentle, making sure that if she felt any knots she didn’t pull at his hair. She had been doing something similar earlier to his hair while they had been in bed together too. When she let go he realized that she must have tied his hair back. It felt odd not having his neck covered. When she came around the smile she had was dazzling.

“I was right in that it would look good on you,” she said.

Gilbert peeked around. “Yes, it does suit him, especially in that armor.”

Byleth grabbed for his hand and he let her lead him to the full-length mirror that Gilbert had brought in. It had been a while since he had seen his reflection. His appearance hadn’t been something to worry about while he was on the run. He wasn’t sure how to feel at this moment, it was an honor to wear Loog’s armor, but he felt like he was only tainting it. What Byleth did to his hair made the range of vision for his good eye a lot wider. Then he saw her next to him in the reflection as she leaned against him. The rest of his dark thoughts scattered.

“Loog had to fight against the Empire too. He led an army to secure freedom for his people. The armor suits you. If you feel that you aren’t worthy of it now then just try to be your best self and let your accomplishments speak for you.” She said.

He put his arm around her shoulders and she closed her eyes briefly. The smile on her face grew wider as she reached for his hand. It almost made him want to smile as well. “Thank you Gilbert. It is an honor to wear this, for now I think I will be more comfortable in my usual attire.”

Gilbert nodded. “Would you like me to help you get out of your current set?”

Dimitri had enough of others touching him today. “I’ll be fine. I need to learn to get in and out of it. If I have any trouble the Professor would help, wouldn’t you?”

“Of course,” she replied.

“That's not... very well. It’s good to see you place your trust in someone. Good night to both of you.” Gilbert said with a bow.

“I saw Rodrigue on the way here. We got a reply from Claude. Our plan is in motion and we march tomorrow.” Byleth remembered, knowing that they needed the information as well.

“All the better reason to get some sleep.” Gilbert left the room.

The moment the door was shut Dimitri pulled Byleth against his chest. Despite not wanting to be touched he craved the feel of her. She brought warmth and comfort, things that he hadn’t had access to for a long time. He wrapped both arms around her and laid his chin on the top of her head. She laced her fingers with his and looked at him through the mirror with a smile. He wanted to lock this moment to his memory.

When he set foot on the battlefield, it would be to kill, to wipe out their enemies without mercy. There was no time or place for love. He would kill Edelgard and only then might he have a future, and he wanted that future to be with Byleth. She looked up at him, reaching for his cheek.

“Everything ok?” she asked.

He kissed her palm. “It will be.”

He held her hand in his for a moment before taking a deep breath and letting go. He looked at the mirror for a time, seeing someone he didn’t recognize as he stared at his reflection. She took the small stool that the tailor had been using to get closer to his height and nuzzle at his neck.

She looked at them in the mirror, leaning her head against the pauldron at his shoulder. “It does suit you, Your Highness. I The archbishop gave me my Enlightened One outfit and now you have this. It is worthy of my lion. I need to get something I left in the Cardinal’s room. If you need any help getting any of it off I’m just a room away. And Dimitri, thank you for today. It was wonderful… you were wonderful.”

She kissed his cheek before stepping down and leaving the room. He was still frozen in place by her words. He still didn’t see what she saw in him. There was a part of him that wanted to punch his reflection, see it fragment and shatter like the person he had become. Five years of avoiding enemies, no allies he could trust, all he had was the dead relentlessly screaming in his ears for him to fulfill what they could not. It had left him tired and angry. She was right in that he hadn’t learned to be around people again. He saw an enemy around every corner, all except for her. Why was she the only one he didn’t want to turn his anger towards?

He wanted to be better for her, but with what he had done... he shouldn’t have touched her today. There was a part of him that felt guilty for tainting her, but the memory of her affection, of his name on her lips as he pleased her, the selfish beast in him only wanted more of it from her.  How could she truly love something as depraved as he was? He tried to put it out of his mind. He had to focus.

He sat down away from the mirror and held his head in his hands. Like the others, he remembered the banquet after they had won the Battle of the Eagle and Lion as well. It had even been his foolish suggestion. He had found a kindred spirit in Marianne when Byleth had asked if she would assist them for a month to see what their class was like. She knew what it was like to be the only survivor. If he would have to be the one to kill her because she was on the wrong side, he wasn’t sure he could stomach the thought. The other Golden Deer he wasn’t as close to, other than getting caught in Claude’s schemes. Right now, that was for the better.

As for the Black Eagle house, Byleth had recruited a few of them and they were here now. There was always the doubt that they were spies for Edelgard, but their loyalty was to Byleth and the ones she chose weren’t all that bad. As for the rest of that house, he wouldn’t have a problem if he had to face them. He remembered Byleth’s wording today about wishing she had recruited more so they wouldn’t have to face each other now. He understood the sentiment all too well, but what was done was done.

He started taking the armor off. The tailor had been right; it was an amazing quality despite being so old. A legendary hero wore this long ago and here he was tainting it. Unlike him Loog was a king worthy of the title. Fool, he thought as he clenched his fists. It would protect him better and give him more strength. With this and Areadbhar no one would be able to stop him on the battlefield. He needed to give it less thought and use it to his advantage. That was the only way to keep his resolve. He heard her footsteps come from the Cardinal’s room and stop in front of the door.

“Do you need any help?” Byleth asked from the other side.

“No.” He didn’t want her in here, it was hard to think straight with her around. With his current lust for her he could see himself putting her up on that table to have some more fun with her. Dammit. He needed his training over the years right now, he had to block her out.

“Alright. I’m going to head to bed so I’ll be rested for tomorrow. I’ll see you when we’re ready to march. Goodnight Dimitri.”

She waited a moment but he didn’t reply back other than that. Thankful that he at least gave her as much as he did today she left without any other comments. Tomorrow she wasn’t sure what mood he’d be in, and it would be back to war.


	8. Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline- Battle at the Great Bridge of Myrddin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning this is where the temporary death plays a part  
> not much to edit with this chapter- blood warning  
> edit 10/24 cleanup and content added at the end, more interaction between the two of them

#  **8**

Byleth grabbed the results of her gardening. The greenhouse would not be the same without Dedue. She sighed thinking about her silent lion, but she at least had a nice haul of fruits and vegetables from what he had taught her. She wasn’t sure how long they would be on the road for. 

As she approached the group, she saw Dimitri in the Great Lord armor instead of his normal black set. She wondered why the change, but it suited him. Even if it was just for the extra defense, it was an improvement. It looked like he didn’t mess with the cord either as his hair was still how she left it. He was still keeping himself from the others, but that too would take time. Old habits are hard to break after all. The fact that he at least tolerated other people and seemed to trust her was proof enough that he could change.

Byleth made her way towards the group. The prickle of being watched made he glance towards Dimitri. He averted them before their eyes could meet, but the turning of his head made it obvious that he was the one watching her. Byleth smiled internally. Even if he wasn’t friendly at the moment it didn’t mean that he didn’t care about her. He wouldn’t have sought her out yesterday if that was his sentiment.

Annette pounced on her happily. “Did you see Dimitri’s hair? I wonder why the change.”

“I tied it up for him yesterday to give him a little more range for his sight. Suits him though doesn’t it?” Byleth answered.

Mercedes giggled. “It does. I’m surprised he let you, though.”

Byleth shrugged. If that surprised them then what would they think of what they did together in her bed, she wondered. “Just keep the stares and whispers to a minimum if you will. I don’t want him irritated and undoing it just to get the attention off of him. It will help him from getting blindsided, especially if the weather gets bad. I brought some stuff from the greenhouse that I’ve been growing since we got back. It should help bolster our rations. Ashe, you think you could make us something with this to keep up our strength on the road?”

Ashe took a peek into the bag. “You’ve always been good at that. Yeah, there’s plenty here that I can work with.”

Byleth looked away. “Dedue is the one that taught me. I never took care of a plant in my life before coming here. The best I can do is take care of what he left behind. A lot of the Duscur plants died and there isn’t anything I can do about that, so replanting and taking care of the new plants is the best way I can pay tribute.”

Ashe took the bag. “Do you think you could teach me how to take care of them too?”

Byleth nodded, knowing why he asked. “Yeah, but on one condition. I know he was teaching you to cook. Think you could make one of those Duscur specialties he talked about? He talked about making them, but I never got to try it. Right now you’re the only one with that knowledge and it lives through you.”

“He told me all about Duscur legends and traditions too, would you like to hear that too professor?” Mercedes piped in.

“Yes, I would. Remembrance is the best way to pay tribute. When someone dies they take everything they knew with them. It’s up to those left behind to keep and share that knowledge or else it gets lost to time, but I don’t want to talk about it now. Once this war is over then we can discuss those we’ve lost, but you know I’m here to listen if any of you need to talk.” Byleth said.

Annette bowed her head. “I just hope we can all make it.”

Byleth put a hand on her shoulder. “I will fall before I let anyone take any of you away from me. Just follow the commands you are given and we should be fine.”

Annette turned to hug her waist. “Professor, I’m glad you’re here.”

Lysithea came up to the group. Byleth nodded to her. “Are you sure you want to do this? If the Alliance decides to attack you could be fighting members of your former house.”

Lysithea nodded back. “If they get in the way there’s no helping it. I don’t want to, but I need to survive. If they raise their blade against me I will fight back.”

“Good answer.” Felix said. Byleth also noticed Dimitri nod in agreement as well. He must still be listening, even though he wasn’t participating. 

Linhardt, Dorothea, Caspar, and Petra joined last.

“Lysithea is right. You don’t have the luxury to hide your thorns.” Dorothea said.

“How are you adjusting to the power of the Gremory? Do you think you can pull off two Meteors if we need it?” Byleth asked.

Dorothea smiled. “Yes. That should be easy enough now. You just point me to who you want to be destroyed.” 

“Alright, so we know formations before we get ambushed. Prep is still going to take a few more minutes. Dimitri and I will hold the front line. Sylvain, Petra, and Ingrid you take to the air. Annette, you’re with Felix, you’ve both been working well as adjuncts. Ashe if you’ve gotten used to aiming your bow on horseback I need you to have as much range as you can. Dorothea, Linhardt, and Mercedes towards the rear. Blast with magic and heal when needed. Lysithea if you’ve gotten used to your Pegasus, I want you to have your mobility, but don’t stray too far. You can’t take too many hits, even with that relic we received from Lorenz. Caspar make sure you have your march ring. I don’t want you lagging too far behind in case they need to be protected. You can choose Mercedes or Dorothea to adjunct with. Protect them well.”

“I see how you’ve led so well. You play to everyone’s strengths, but also acknowledge their weaknesses.” Rodrigue said, coming up to them.

“The Professor has a natural gift of leadership. It’s obvious why she was hand-chosen by Rhea.” Gilbert said from behind him.

Byleth turned towards them. “What I know I learned from my father. It helps to have a good role model.” 

Rodrigue shook his head. “It’s more than that, but now is not the time. We will move out in a few moments. Claude will have the other faction of the alliance occupied. Our time window will be short.”

“Then we better get moving.” Byleth and Dimitri said at the same time. They stared at each other while Mercedes and Annette giggled in the background. Byleth went to Ashe and grabbed a few noa fruits from the bag before they started moving.

____________________

Dimitri’s pace was brisk, if he kept it up no one would be able to keep up with him. Byleth finally broke from the group and jogged a little to join him. She held one of the fruits out to him. “I doubt you ate any breakfast. You should keep up your strength.”

He ignored her. She took a small bite of the one she had for herself. She stayed silent from there trying to keep pace with him. One of his steps was worth almost two of her own.

“If I eat it will you quit pestering and go back to the others?” he finally said.

“Pestering would be bugging you every few minutes; I only asked once, but yes I will. I understand the reason behind your actions, but I don’t want you going without.’ She gave him a side glance. ‘Even if you are used to it.”

Byleth was about to take another bite of her fruit before Dimitri snatched it out of her hand. A small smile quirked her lips before she shrugged and took a bite out of a different fuit. She stayed by his side until he bit into his then, satisfied, went back to the others. There was a part of him irritated at her, but he knew she was doing what she thought was best. The last time he ate a full meal was when Flayn had brought them those rations. He would sometimes nibble off of the plates she had continued to bring him. 

She was right in that his body was used to not having food for several days by now, but it was invigorating when he did finally get the chance to eat something. The other half was thankful for the gesture. She had been right earlier that he was about ready to rip out the cord because of all the damned attention it was getting him, but when he heard talk about the reasoning behind it and that she asked them to not mention or stare his irritation had gone down. He wondered why he hadn’t done it earlier with how it made his vision less impaired but then he knew that answer. He just hadn’t cared enough before for it to matter to him.

He also thought about what she had said about the dead. He wasn’t aware that she had been doing that on top of everything else that she had to do. Her words rang with some truth, but then everyone seemed to have their own way to honor them. He did miss Dedue as well. It was still a loss he hadn’t gotten over. Dedue’s death was his fault, and there could be no argument in that fact. 

He finished eating the fruit even though he wasn’t in the mood for it. That was the thing about not tasting anything. Food was only a necessity, not an indulgence. Then he remembered what she had done with the sugar cube yesterday. It still amazed him to no end, it had been years since he had been able to taste. Nothing had seemed to cure him of it, like the headaches, it was his punishment for Duscur. He had even tried just a sugar cube on his own before and it resulted with nothing; so why did her sugared kiss work? He pushed it out of his mind. Yesterday was a distraction, his enemies were waiting ahead. He had to leave it behind.

____________________

Gilbert walked up to where Dimitri and Byleth were waiting. “Our scout has returned. As expected, there are quite a few Imperial soldiers stationed there.”

Dimitri had expected as much. It was the only way the Empire could get their army through easily. “I see. So the enemy has prepared for our arrival... It matters not. I will kill them all, whether they are one or one hundred.”

Byleth glanced over to him. “That's not necessary.”

Dimitri crossed his arms. He remembered when she cut a bloody path through the pawns that protected Kroyna and Solen. She had even written in Jeralt’s diary that she would make the rest of them pay. “What would you do, if you saw the people who stole everything from you? If you saw them right before your eyes, living carefree lives and feeling no guilt. Would you feel nothing? Do nothing? Five years ago... Did you not deem the woman who killed Jeralt to be unforgivable? I am most certain that you did. You couldn't let her get away with her crime, so you took up your sword in pursuit.” 

Byleth’s expression didn’t change. “You're right.”

At least she didn’t deny it. “Precisely my point. We're the same, you and I.”

“You're wasting your time. There's nothing to be gained from exchanging words with a boar that has lost its mind,” Felix interjected as he joined them.

Gilbert gave him a glance. “Felix...”

“This is war. Every last one of us has lost someone we care for. But we choose to suppress our anger and go right on living. Do you know why?” Felix asked.

“No, but I’m curious as to your thoughts,” Byleth responded.

Felix huffed. “Revenge can't bring the dead back to life. Unfortunately, such a thing isn't possible. Hanging onto your anger, like the boar here, is futile. All he is accomplishing is stacking up more corpses.”

Dimitri knew that it wouldn’t bring them back to life, but it would at least allow them to finally rest in peace. “Tell me, Felix... If the dead are beyond reach, is it not also pointless to mourn or even bury those who are lost?”

Felix shook his head “Ha. That mind of yours. I'm done here. Remember, Professor. It's not compassion for this fool that has brought our army so far. There are those of us who despise the Empire, and those who side with the church. If we keep running down this path, it's only a matter of time before the ground beneath us collapses.”

Rodrigue stepped in. “That's enough, Felix.”

“Hmph. You're a damned fool, old man.” Felix said before he left.

Rodrigue bowed towards him. “The soldiers are ready to march on your command.”

Dimitri nodded. “Then let's move out at once. Every moment counts.”

Rodrigue nodded. “Understood. Let's show those Empire dastards the power of the Knights of Faerghus!”

The Kingdom army marched toward the Great Bridge of Myrddin to cross the Airmid River, which separates the Alliance and the Empire. A pale haired woman riding a wyvern seemed to be the one in charge of the bridge. Byleth felt she was going to be sick when she saw the orange hair of Ferdinand near her side. Like Lorenz, you could never forget his name with how much he would shout it out before battle. He would also go on and on about what it meant to be a noble, but he had shown her how to make tea for her students. He would always come by to make sure Dorothea and Petra were doing well. He was a good man, if not an annoying one.

Dimitri came next to her while she was surveying. “Edelgard's dog, huh? All the more reason to kill her.”

Byleth looked to him, apparently, he knew who the commander was in name at least. Rodrigue stepped towards them as well. “Attack Ladislava and take the bridge. Let's deal with the enemies protecting the fortress quickly, and take control of this area.” Rodrigue’s command encouraged them all to advance.

An Imperial Soldier announced their arrival before they stepped onto the bridge. “Enemies approaching! Get the soldiers standing by to join the fight! We may need to hurry up preparations of the ballista too. Protect the fortress!”

Byleth took note of the mention of a ballista. It was something she always made sure that Ashe took advantage of, even though most of the time he was able to do more damage on his own. It was always something she wanted to make sure that the opponent didn’t get a chance to get their hands on. The battle started easy, but more enemies kept pouring from the fortress itself. Then Byleth saw something behind them and turned to strike as Dimitri engaged another enemy. She stopped short as an axe deflected an arrow aimed for Dimitri’s side and she recognized the axe’s owner.

Dedue nodded to Dimitri. “Your Highness! Apologies for the late arrival.”

Dimitri was frozen for a moment “Dedue... You're alive... How?!”

Dedue blocked another hit. “We can discuss it later. For now, allow me to join your forces.”

Byleth nodded. “Gladly. I’m glad to have my silent white lion back. Let’s see if you kept up with your training.”

“It’s good to see you too Professor.” Dedue said before getting into formation with the others. 

The soldiers that appeared were easily cut down, her mages able to take out the heavy armored units swiftly. Byleth had them all wait to gather back together before they tackled the monster that guarded the section between them and the enemy commanders. She heard hoofbeats towards the right-hand side.

“Professor. It’s Lorenz!” Sylvain shouted from his wyvern. She had ordered him to swoop in and kill the archer before it could take aim at him or Ingrid.

Byleth growled. That snake. He had been on her side before.

“I, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, have arrived to join the battle in my father's stead!”

Ladislava nodded. “Thanks for making your way here. Annihilate the enemy with the rest of them!”

Lorenz caught sight of the group that was trying to take control of the bridge. “Is that...the professor? Why would someone like that join such a senseless fight?”

Ferdinand raised his weapon. “Lorenz! Here you are. I am heading south, so I will leave this area to you.”

What she didn’t expect was the pincer attack. She recognized the buffoon at the head of the group. It was the lord that Lorenz had asked for her help dealing with those many years ago.

Ladislava raised her axe. “Acheron! Now's the time to show your loyalty to the Empire! Attack the enemy from behind!”

Acheron seemed pleased. “I've got to make her name known to Her Majesty through distinguished service.”

Rodrigue caught sight of him. “Acheron, a minor lord of the Alliance territory... If he's fighting for the Empire, we've no choice but to attack him.”

Byleth nodded. “He’s weak. Sylvain and Ashe can I count on you two to sweep up the rear?” 

Sylvain nodded and took Acheron out with one sweep of his axe. Acheron lamented his choice before he fell. Byleth went back over her tactics in her head, knowing that those two would watch each other’s backs. Ashe sniped another soldier that had warped in. The monster was easy enough to take care of. Byleth didn’t care about getting materials off of the beast so it was all offense on their end. Once Dedue and Petra brought down the shields it was easy for Ingrid and Lysithea to take care of rest.

“Dimitri, can you handle the woman on the wyvern?” Byleth called. She hoped that he would listen to her. Ashe wasn’t close enough to snipe the woman down. 

“She’s one of Edelgard’s top generals. I’ll enjoy clipping her wings!” He took down a different enemy and Byleth had to look away at what was left behind. She just wished he wouldn’t look like he enjoyed it so much. Byleth caught Felix’s disgusted look before he turned Annette away to face an enemy coming from the bridge. 

Ladislava met Dimitri half-way. “To repay Her Majesty's favor… I will not let you pass!”

Dimitri dodged her easily. His crest flared as he aimed his lance through her wyvern’s neck. It went straight through and stabbed her in the shoulder. They all came crashing down, the lance slicing through her arm. She rose, her arm was completely useless. “I can't retreat... Even if it costs me my life, I've got to protect the Great Bridge.”

Dimitri retrieved the lance from the wyvern’s neck before running it through her chest. “Lady Edelgard... I'm sorry...” she choked out before she fell limp. Another soldier came after Dimitri and he caught the soldier by the throat, crushing the armor around it as he collapsed their windpipe. As the soldier crumpled at his feet Dimitri ripped out his lance, blood arcing from the swing as she collapsed on the ground. 

Ferdinand watched in horror. “Ladislava, no! I will protect this area!”

Ferdinand had advanced to where Dorotheaand Byleth were. “After this battle, I will be known far and wide as the legendary Ferdinand of Adrestia!” He faced Byleth. “Edelgard has always been obsessed with you. I am a little envious, to be frank. I will just have to impress her with my skills on the battlefield!”

Byleth cursed. She didn’t want a student’s blood on her hands, but he left her no choice. “And you should have taken my hand when I offered it. If you don’t intend to abandon your place at her side then we have no choice but to cut you down here and now as our enemy.” 

Dorothea covered her mouth and closed her eyes. When she opened them again her lip quivered before she turned angry. “Oh, Ferdie. You opposed Edie for so long... I had real hopes for you, you know? Now you're following her. Is that your duty as a noble? Follow your master when they say to heel?”

Ferdinand waved her off. “I will not try to explain my duty or hers. You would not understand. I wish you could. I am where I belong!”

Ferdinand attacked Byleth first. She dodged and Dorothea blasted him with a spell. “Last chance Ferdinand. I don’t want to kill you.” Byleth dodged another hit.

Ferdinand rose his lance again. “That is the only way you’ll stop me. Even if I die, someone will protect this area in my stead.”

“Stop playing around and end him already!” Dimitri roared at Byleth.

Petra came swooping in with her sword. “Goodbye, Ferdinand. You were a good friend. I am sad to kill you.”

Ferdinand caught sight of her and looked at her in disbelief. “Petra, Why? You know that I…”

Byleth took advantage of his lapse of attention. This was her duty. She would not let her students bear the guilt of killing someone they knew so well. She knew that he cared for Petra as more than a friend with how much he worried and asked about her well-being in the academy. She wouldn’t let him finish those words that would scar Petra worse than his passing. “I am sorry Ferdinand. Thank you for teaching me how to brew the teas and I promise you I will help keep Petra alive. All you had to do was take my hand.”

The kill was clean and instant, right through his heart. Byleth removed the blade and her hands clenched the handle tight as regret flared through her. She turned for the bridge where Sylvain had pointed out where Lorenz was. She cut down the horseman who tried to stand in her way, until she was face to face with Lorenz. Blood dripped from her blade as she glared at him.

Lorenz took in the sight of her and bowed his head. “It's been a while, Professor. If this were anywhere but a battlefield, I would offer you tea. I've no choice but to follow the Empire, if I wish to live. I hope you will not think ill of me.”

“There is always a choice!” she yelled before whipping the Sword of the Creator to catch his horse’s legs so it would rear and buck him off. When he was on the ground, he tried to conjure up a spell before she placed her blade to his neck.

Lorenz raised his hands, cutting off the flow of magic. “I yield. Though I will not beg for my life. That would be unbecoming, wouldn't it?”

“I don’t want to end another student’s life, but I will if I need to. You joined my class once, what will your answer be this time?” Byleth said.

Lorenz’s eyes widened. “You're inviting me to join you? But… to abandon House Gloucester… No, I can convince my father. I will help you topple the Empire, I swear it!”

Byleth took the blade away and helped him up. “Good because I have a mission that I need a deer to run and I’m not about to send Lysithea.”

Lorenz tilted his head in interest. “What would that mission be?”

“To get Claude and the rest of the Alliance to work with us. Together we will have the strength to overthrow the empire.”

Lorenz looked unconvinced. “I can try it, but I’m not sure how well negotiations on the round table will go.”

Byleth watched the blood on her sword drip, the very sight chilling her to the bone. She understood what Dimitri meant about faces that would haunt him. Not that she hadn’t before. Every time she had to pulse to save one of her students the nightmares would haunt her for a while. 

She took a deep breath. “Trying is all we can do. And Lorenz, thank you for not making me have to kill you too. Ferdinand had never taken my hand to begin with. You had at least asked to join me before, so I’m glad I can still have faith in you.”

Lorenz bowed to her. “I am sorry that I had to face you. With the bridge taken, the threat the Empire holds on my father’s territory has dramatically declined. For that alone, I am in your debt.”

She didn’t need anyone owning her anything. “Then go, and do not betray me. I will hunt you down if you force me to.”

He smiled at her. “Straight to the point and harsh as always professor. It is good to see you well.”

Lysithea landed next to them. “Professor, do we have to kill him too?” She didn’t have a spell ready, so she was probably hoping that the answer was no. 

Byleth nodded. “He has yielded. The empire had leverage as long as they held the bridge. Now that they do not he will help us with our business in the alliance.”

Lysithea nodded, breathing a sigh of relief. “How are House Ordelia’s lands and my family?”

Lorenz bowed to her. “Safe for the moment. They had asked to take refuge in my father’s territory for the meantime. I don’t think my father knows you were fighting with the professor or he might not have let them do that.”

“Can you make sure they stay safe Lorenz?”

“Certainly. I do have to ask though Lysithea, how is it that Thyrsus is activated for you?”

Lysithea moved from foot to foot as she looked away from him. 

Byleth put a comforting hand on Lysithea’s shoulder. “It’s something the empire did to her long ago. It’s the reason for her shortened lifespan. Atrocities like that are why we are fighting the Empire.”

Lorenz nodded, still slightly confused but accepting the answer. “I am glad it is proving useful. I would ask that it be returned to my family after she’s done with it, but I’m glad it’s protecting a friend.”

Lysithea smiled at him. “Thank you Lorenz. I’ll keep it as safe as it’s done for me.”

Byleth turned away from him. The rest of the battle was done, the rest of the enemies taken care of and the bridge secured. She went over to where Dimitri and Dedue were separated from the others. Dimitri faced Dedue. “Dedue! Why... How are you here? You died. Five years ago... ”

Dedue shook his head. “I was saved by my brothers. Men of Duscur.”

Dimitri thought on it a moment. “Those people you were with... They were of Duscur? And they saved you?”

Dedue nodded. “Your Highness. I asked that you fulfill your long-held desire, did I not? Allow me to once again act as your sword and shield. Please, let me witness your triumph. I want to behold the moment your wish is finally granted.”

Dimitri seemed a little overwhelmed. “Dedue... Of course. And in exchange, I ask that you swear something to me, here and now. Do not ever throw your life away again. Understood?”

Dedue was taken aback. “Your Highness... Understood.” He said with a bow.

Byleth came over to them, happy with Dimitri’s reaction. Dimitri went further on. She went to Dedue and stopped in front of him. “You were already tall enough Dedue." She said, glaring up at him.

Dedue knelt down so he was closer to her height and was completely taken aback when Byleth threw her arms around him and hugged him. “I’m glad you’re back. It hasn’t been the same without you. I’ve tried to take care of the greenhouse while you were gone, but I’m not as good as you are at it.”

She let go and stepped back. Dedue bowed his head. “It is good to be here Professor. Thank you for taking care of His Highness in my stead. We had thought you were gone too after that battle.”

“I was. Like you, I’ve only rejoined his side recently. Now go see the other Lions. I know Ashe and Mercedes especially missed you.”

“I… I will.” Dedue said standing up.

Dedue left and Byleth went to Dimitri. He was surveying the battlefield. “Idiots. Embracing death for the sake of that woman. Truly foolish...”

Byleth tilted her head. “What troubles you?”

Dimitri looked away. “I... I don't know.”

“Do you regret killing them?” she asked.

Dimitri clenched his fists. “They were just beasts with human faces. I had no choice but to kill them, and so I did. That...that is all there is to it.”

Byleth wanted to say more, she knew he needed the barbs, to keep that mentality to keep the guilt from killing from consuming him. She remembered how much he struggled with the thought when they had to kill the civilians during their mission to subdue Lonato. Byleth still remembered consoling Ashe after that. Neither Ashe nor Dimitri could cope completely. Byleth still wasn’t comfortable with what she had just done. A student’s blood was on her hands. The rest of the soldiers would be passing shadows, stories left untold, and their pasts unknown. This would be the first time she had run her blade through someone she was close to.

Rodrigue came to them, interrupting her thoughts. “It's about time you two returned. We must discuss our next course of action.”

Dimitri followed him, Byleth hesitated next to Ferdinand. “I’m sorry” she whispered.

When she caught up to them there was a soldier arguing with a young girl. Byleth tilted her head. She looked familiar but she couldn’t place the girl. It wasn’t one of the Academy students.

“Please! I need to join you, no matter the cost!” The young girl was saying.

The Kingdom General shook his head. “I'm sorry, but my hands are tied...”

Rodrigue came up to both of them. “By the goddess! What's with all the commotion?”

The girl gasped as she noticed Dimitri.

Rodrigue crossed his arms. “What is this girl doing here? This is an army, not an orphanage.”

“I believe she's from a nearby village. She keeps insisting that she needs to join our ranks.” The General replied.

“And you thought we could use a child on the front lines? Hurry up and take her back to her parents.” Rodrigue said.

“My family is gone. I don't have anywhere else to go. Please! I can use magic and I can fight! I can cook, do laundry, anything!” The girl pleaded.

Rodrigue turned to her. “I'm sure there are plenty of more suitable places to find work. Why are you so fixated on this army, young lady?”

“I need...to get revenge. I must strike down the one who murdered my big brother!” she replied.

Rodrigue sighed. “Your Highness... What should we do?”

“Let her do as she pleases.” He responded dismissively.

The girl smiled. “Thank you...very much.”

____________________

The army stayed inside the fortress of the bridge for the night, regrouping and cataloging injuries. Removing the dead from the bridge and collecting the supplies the Imperial army had stocked up. Their group had stayed in a separate section from the others. They were finishing up their meal, the mood was solemn, Dorothea had barely touched her bowl. Petra had eaten mechanically and Caspar hadn’t looked at her the entire time he was here. Byleth had barely even touched her own, but with a sigh gulped down the soup quickly and put the bowl to the side.

“I know that a few of you probably don’t want to eat, but keep your strength up. It’s not a luxury we can pass up on.” Byleth said, getting up.

Caspar blocked her way. “That’s it that’s all you’re going to say to us! He didn’t have to die, professor! So why... why did you do it?” His fists were clenched and his face angry. They had grown up together after all she remembered. Their fathers had been high in the Empire society.

“You didn’t hear him Caspar. There was no negotiating with him.” Dorothea said.

“And yet she let Lorenz live.” Caspar spat.

“I let him live because he yielded and he was against us only because his family was being threatened by the Empire. I tried to sway Ferdinand, but sometimes words aren’t enough.”

“That’s enough Caspar,” Petra said hugging herself.

Caspar looked as if he wanted to strike Byleth. Byleth clenched her hands and met his gaze. “If he had killed me, Petra, or Dorothea how would you feel? The only thing helping us is in that clunky armor he was slower than we were, but if he had managed to hit us it would have been enough to strike us down. He is the one that taught me how to make tea for you all. He would come by to check on how you four were doing. He told me repeatedly that he wouldn’t join my class, even though I had you four already. I cannot help those that won’t accept the hand extended to them Caspar. Ferdinand made his choice and forced my hand. Yes, I wish I didn’t have to do it, but what other choice is there without consequences. How many times have I told all of you that the longer you allow an enemy to live the greater the chance that one of your allies would end up dead?”

Caspar shook his head. “But he….”

Byleth cut him off. “We will more than likely have to face Bernadetta too. I had tried repeatedly to get her to come out of her room and interact with us. I brought her gifts any chance she’d let me actually give her one. Do you really think I want to hurt her too? I may have chosen the Blue Lions but all of you all chose to talk to me and ask me questions in passing. I know all of you! Do you think it’s easy killing someone when you know their past and their ambitions? When you actually care about them? It’s not like killing a man that is nothing but someone in your way!” Byleth trembled. She raised her voice at him. It wasn’t like her but she couldn’t shake the feeling that was threatening to choke her.

Caspar looked away from her. “I’m sorry. I’m just so angry right now. I shouldn’t take it out on you.”

“It’s part of why I made sure it was me that made the final strike. I won’t let that burden or guilt fall to any of you. If you need to cry it doesn’t make you weak, there is only so much anger and frustration you can bottle before it either overflows or it destroys you. He was a friend and fellow student to you. Just shed a few tears for me, since I cannot.” She brushed past Caspar and exited the room. It was only then that Dorothea started to sob. Petra came over to her and lent Dorothea her shoulder, shedding a few tears herself.

Linhardt put down his bowl. “Without the professor, none of us would be here. We would all be enemies on the wrong side of the battlefield. Try not to be too hard on her. She is right in that we cannot hold her accountable for the actions of someone else. She did all she could and that’s all we should expect.”

“Lin,” Dorothea’s voice was strained from her tears.

Caspar scratched the back of his neck. “I should probably go and apologize to her.”

Linhardt shook his head. “The way she was acting just now isn’t like her. Apologize when she’s not so agitated. It’s rare for her to raise her voice like that, actually to talk that much is unusual.”

“I know she probably wants to be alone right now, but it’s not safe. I know she won’t stray too far, but I’m worried that someone might try to take her down while she’s vulnerable like this.” Mercedes said.

Ashe nodded. “I agree.”

Dimitri had heard enough. Dorothea’s crying was really starting to irritate him. He hadn’t intended the group to follow him in here but they had all filed in behind Byleth and Dedue. He stood and left to go find Byleth. He wasn’t sure if he would say anything to her. He remembered yelling at her to stop playing with him and end him. She had only been tormenting herself more by hesitating. 

He found Byleth just outside the door, tucked away between the fortress wall and the bridge, the only way to get attacked was in front by a sniper or to be attacked directly by the side he was approaching her from. She was still cautious even when her thoughts were scattered. Her green eyes turned to him as he approached. They were haunted by a look he knew well.

He settled in beside her. If anyone attacked he would take the blow first. She was on his blind side, but he’d trusted her there. It made it easier not to notice the pain she was wrapping herself in. It was all too familiar and he didn’t want to be tempted to give her a biting remark. Dimitri looked out from the bridge to the area around them. Tomorrow they would head south towards Gronder Field. 

He felt a weight at his side and glanced down. Byleth had leaned herself against him but she didn’t speak. He wanted to wrap his arm around her, but he wasn’t sure if he was the best one to offer her comfort. Their tryst in her room… he had to put it out of his mind. Until this war was over he couldn’t afford to wear his heart on his sleeve like he used to. 

There were so many things he wanted, but the demands of the dead would more than likely take his own life. He was selfish in taking her the other day. He never should have touched her and yet, the weight on his side felt wonderful. From the moment he met Byleth he was in awe of her. The more he got to know her, the more she invaded his thoughts. He couldn’t help but dream about fantasies he didn’t dare think about before. With the way he had lived his life over the past few years, he was surprised that she would even consider being with him. When this war was over and his duty fulfilled, then he would let her decide what she wanted. 

The voices in his head were sneering at her weakness. They wanted to know where the Ashen Demon had fled to. Mocking Dimitri’s sentiment towards her seemed to be one of their new favorite hobbies. How dare Dimitri touch Byleth when Glenn never knew Ingrid’s love? A movement broke Dimitri out of his thoughts and away from the ghost’s snarls. 

Byleth nuzzled her way under his cloak as she pulled it around her. As she snuggled further again him he felt her shake as a sob broke past her lips. It was only then that he brought her against his chest as he pulled his cloak closed around her to shield her from the view of the others if they came looking for her. 

Byleth’s hands didn’t shake for long as she pressed herself against him. Her resilience was something Dimitri admired about her. Dimitri ignored the voices inside his head as the words in the diary echoed again, words he said to help her. Byleth was grieving and she needed time they couldn’t afford. 

Byleth sniffed before giving him an embrace that took his breath away. The warmth could barely be felt through the armor, but her weight and grip remained. She slipped back to his side as she leaned her head against him. She wiped away what remained of the tears before taking a deep breath. It was rare to see her in such a state. Dimitri let the cloak fall back as he put his hands on the bridge sides to keep them off of her. They stayed silent like that until Gilbert came up to them.

“I’m sorry for the intrusion, but there is a movement that the scouts noticed. The Imperial army is fortifying Fort Merceus, and it seems like the Emperor herself will be taking a stand at Gronder Field. That is all. Rest well and good work today.”

Byleth looked up at Dimitri his smile was dark. “Finally.” He breathed, gripping the bridge until the stone beneath his hands cracked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be making it up to ferdinand during the rewind.


	9. Gronder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline Battle at Gronder field

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no edit needed from the nsfw version- this is war there will be blood and character death so be warned-  
> edited 2/22 for grammar edits, rewording, and some additions ty Liz for helping me find some spots that needed fixing

#  **9**

When the Empire set off the fire storm the screams echoed all around Dimitri. That was all he needed to steel his resolve as the familiar cadence of screams joined the chorus in his mind. He pointed Areadbhar towards the Empire. “Know that I will take your head from your shoulders. The dead must have their tribute.”

Claude looked around at his fallen soldiers. “As far as big class reunions go… this one has got to be the worst in history."

Edelgard stepped forward. “Years ago we fought here as classmates. But not today.”

“Kill every last one of them!” Dimitri’s roar sent the troops into action.

Byleth drew her Sword of the Creator as the rest of the army advanced. Claude motioned his troops forward.

Edelgard looked up, ready to meet their advance. “And so we fight on.”

The familiar scenery of Gronder field brought back a flood of memories for Byleth. She saw Bernadetta on the ballista in the center of the field. She really didn’t want to hurt her.

“You have finally appeared, Edelgard. Now you are mine.” Dimitri said, seeing the red horned devil on the opposite side of the field, and starting his advance.

Byleth sent her students towards the Empire, their fight was not with the Alliance, and she knew Claude wouldn’t step in until he had a scheme that would work in his favor. They made quick work of the enemies in front of them. The fog covered them as they advanced, making it hard to keep track of everyone, and Byleth hoped they would be able to tell friends from foes. She did see a flash of Lorenz’s purple armor show up close to Claude. She just hoped that letting him live would be advantageous today. She already had to kill one student, she didn’t want to hurt another.

Claude gazed over the battlefield. “Hmph. The Empire and Kingdom are mixed up in this battle. It's a struggle to target the right one. Such are the rules of melee. We'll just have to crush anyone who isn't an ally!”

“Claude, hold a moment please!” Lorenz shouted.

Claude looked down. He had thought Lorenz had been killed in the battle on the bridge. He landed his wyvern next to him. “How are you not dead?”

“The Professor is here Claude! She spared my life on the condition that I try to convince the Alliance to fight with them against the Empire. Lysithea rides at her side. The Empire is responsible for something horrible done to her. Please Claude if you see her talk to her and hear her out, but don’t get near Dimitri. I watched him take a lance and slice it through a wyvern to get to its rider. He is brutal and has the strength to kill you. If you want to end this fight with the least casualties it is her you need.”

“Thanks for the info. It’s chaos on the battlefield, but your armor is distinct. I can keep track of you from the air. Can you find her for me on the ground and I’ll meet with you from there?”

“Glady.” Lorenz said rearing his horse and pushing forward.

Claude went back to the air, maybe there was hope of accomplishing his dream yet. Lorenz's words confirmed what Claude had heard about Dimitri's brutality; trying to convince Dimitri of anything would be useless. Claude wished that the professor had chosen the Golden Deer instead. He should have used more charm on her, but it was Dimitri and the Blue Lion class she had been drawn to. By sparing Lorenz she had shown that she still cared for her former students. To ask to ally with him against the Empire was a great tactical move. With the kingdom still in shambles because of the Dukedom they were probably lacking in troops and supplies. He remembered the time they had in Abyss. Her tactical genius rivaled his own and he could use that to his advantage. Byleth was and still is someone Claude respected.

____________________

Byleth approached the platform in the center, bringing Caspar and Dorothea with her. She sent everyone else around it to attack the Empire directly.

“Stay back! Stay back or I'll shoot. Professor? Is that you? You're with the enemy. That means I... I'll have to kill you.” Benedetta’s hands were white from the grip she had on the ballista.

“Bernadetta we don’t want to hurt you. Dorothea, Petra, Linhardt, and Caspar are here with me. We would all like you to join us. Do you really want to be here in the middle of some large field right in the center of everyone’s attention?” Byleth coaxed. Caspar was going around while Bernadetta’s attention was on her. Dorothea was taking care of the armored knights.

Bernadetta shook her head. “The Empire is my home.”

“I’ve got plenty of embroidery materials waiting for you in your room inside the monastery. Do you remember your nice safe room? I won’t ask you to fight Bernadetta, I just want to keep you safe.” Byleth tried again.

“Really, you mean I can stay in there? You won’t make me fight? They said you killed Ferdinand. How can I betray them? How do I know this isn’t a trap?” she questioned.

Caspar grabbed her from behind and lifted her up, hanging on tight as she squirmed. “Do what you want afterward, but I won’t let you die here.”

“Put me down!” Bernadetta demanded.

“No, the others asked me to rescue you so they don’t need to see someone else they know and care about die. So that’s what I’m doing.” Caspar hoisted her over his shoulder. “Professor, I’m taking her back to the bridge. You good without me?”

Byleth nodded. “Thank you, Caspar. Bernadetta until this war is over we will be keeping you in your room in the monastery as a hostage of war. You will be released once this war is over to do whatever you want.”

Bernadetta looked away with a pout, going limp in Caspar’s arms. “Ok… I really didn’t want to fight from the beginning you know.”

Byleth came over and placed a hand on Bernadetta’s head. “I know. You have friends that care about you and they want you safe. Unlike Ferdinand, you aren’t out to kill us. I’m sorry for taking his life but I was only protecting those I care about from him. I did try to talk, but it wasn’t enough. I have to continue fighting. Stay safe, both of you.”

“You can count on it, Professor. I’ll meet you at the bridge.” Caspar ran off towards the bridge as Bernadetta complained about how he was holding her. Byleth couldn’t focus too long on them. One student safe, now she just needed to protect the rest.

____________________

Byleth barely had the chance to move from the platform before it roared into a giant flame. She heard a swoop of wings and felt claws around her shoulders before she was lifted into the air. Claude moved her from the platform back to the ground. Lorenz’s horse reared from the other side of the flames. He hadn’t gotten onto it thankfully. He started to come around and Petra started coming towards them. Claude aimed his bow at her.

Panic swelled in Byleth’s chest. “Petra look out!”

Claude’s arrow missed as Byleth turned and grabbed at his leg, almost pulling him from his saddle. Petra landed safely, aiming her sword at Claude.

“Petra is with me. So help me Claude if you hurt any one of my students I will end you regardless of if I want your help.” She turned her head towards Petra. “Petra I’m fine, stay with the others and do not falter!”

“Understood.” Petra nodded before taking to the air again.

“Sorry about the rough handling.” Claude rubbed the back of his head as she turned back to him.

Byleth relaxed as she checked herself over. “Thank you though, the burns didn’t get to me too bad. I see Lorenz was able to get my message to you.”

Claude pats his wyvern’s neck, keeping an eye out for any stray enemies. “Good call on that. There isn’t much we can do with how chaotic everything is. Who’s with who?”

Byleth sighed, the weight of that question bearing down on her. “I had to kill Ferdinand. All of the other eagles except Hubert and Edelgard are with me as is your Lysithea. Are the rest of the deer alright?”

“Yes, they’re with me here today.”

“I don’t want to kill any of them, Claude. Keep them away from our forces. You are good at gathering information and I have a use for you as well as some secrets to share if you need an incentive. You talked about having a dream to me that you had to see fulfilled back at the academy. As long as it doesn’t get in our way I will help you with it.”

Claude thought a moment as he put an arrow into his bow and aimed it towards her. “Your secrets huh, now you have my attention. How do you want to do this?” He said shooting down an imperial enemy behind her.

Byleth hadn’t even flinched. She shouldn’t put so much faith in him. “Leave Edelgard to Dimitri, in the state he’s in he might kill you if he thinks you want her death for yourself. Those mages that Edelgard used for that fire storm are the same masks we’ve seen in multiple places, including the Holy Tomb. Edelgard has herself allied with a dangerous enemy that wants the church gone and everyone at each other’s throats. I need to find out who they are and what their final objective is.”

Claude flashed her a grin. “Is that all? Well, Teach, I think I can help with that and if the kingdom really has no intention of harming the alliance I think we can make this work.”

Byleth took out an enemy that was trying to sneak behind him. “Join us back at the monastery when you have the information I want. Once we’ve rescued Rhea you can ask both her and me whatever questions you wish.”

Claude got back on his wyvern. “It’s agreed then. The Alliance will be retreating for now. Will you be able to defeat the Imperial army on your own?”

“We won’t have much choice, but we will at least not have to worry about casualties that don’t need to happen.”

Claude reached out his hand. “Let me get you back to the rest of your group and then I’m going to order the rest of the Alliance to fall back. You’ve lost a bit of time.”

Byleth shook her head. “Sorry I’ve fallen once from great heights before. I’m not ready to take to the sky just yet, but thank you for reaching out.”

She turned and ran towards her group. Claude smirked. She never ceased to amuse him. He took his wyvern back to the skies. “Alliance fall back! That’s an order, do not kill any of the Kingdom troops. If you are engaged with an Imperial soldier cut them down!”

____________________

The battle was still chaotic when she reached her Lions. They were fighting in the formation she had taught them, but they were being swarmed by enemies. She heard Claude’s call for retreat and focused ahead. She had made the right move by sparing Lorenz after all. Dimitri had gone ahead towards Edelgard, leaving them all behind. They were happy to see her, believing that she had followed Dimitri.

“Sorry, I was dealing with negotiations with Claude. The Alliance will withdraw and we will all regroup back at the monastery later.”

The battle was as chaotic as Edelgard had promised. Between stray arrows, blasts of magic, and just the sheer amount of enemies this battle was brutal. Byleth lost count of how many times she had to use the power of the Divine Pulse. Using its power and the wounds she was sustaining were taking its toll. She made it past the enemies with enough time to hear Dimitri and Edelgard face-off, the group following nearby.

“Stab your chest, break your neck, smash your head... I will allow you to choose your own death.” Dimitri said aiming his weapon at her.

“I'm not interested in methods of dying. All that matters is when death takes place, not how. And I have no intention of dying today.” Edelgard responded as she raised her weapon.

Rage boiled inside of him as he advanced. “I’m sure all of the people you slaughtered so far felt the same!”

Dimitri took a slash at Edelgard. Finally, he would have his tribute. But as his blade would have hit, she was warped from his grasp. His lance smashed the heal tile to pieces, a large crater left where she had been standing. No, his mind roared, he grit his teeth as he searched wildly for where she had gone. Where was Byleth when he needed her? She had said she would be here to help him get his revenge. He looked around and saw that Edelgard hadn’t gotten far. He saw the light from Byleth’s sword arc to stop her retreat.

“I knew when next we met one of our paths would come to an end. Your journey ends here Professor…. Forever.” Edelgard said activating the power in her ax.

Byleth tightened her grip on her sword. “It won’t be my journey that ends today. I have someone to live for! The ones who pull your strings already took my father away from me. I won’t let you take him too.”

Dimitri could tell by the way that she was moving that Byleth was injured and badly. There was a bolt from a bow buried in her leg. It was broken off so it wouldn’t bleed out until she could get help for it. Her sword arm was bleeding, but she still fought with every ounce of power she possessed.

He tightened his grip on his lance as he heard Edelgard’s threat and moved towards the two of them, but it was Byleth’s reply that caught him off guard. Words he spoke to her years ago resonated through him. She had chosen him to live for?

Byleth rolled away from one of Edelgard's strikes, slashing at Edelgard’s back. Byleth's sword struck true, slicing through Edelgard's armor, but the wound wasn't deep enough to be fatal. Byleth made another strike that knocked Edelgard off her feet. Dimitri saw the pink ribbon that hung off of Byleth’s armor flutter away from the two them, but it didn’t register in his mind what that meant.

“I lost? Just as I expected you aren’t making my path an easy one. I must retreat for now. We’ll meet again on the battlefield.” Edelgard huffed as she tried to staunch the blood. This time she warped away too far for either of them to reach.

“So you think you can escape, Edelgard?” Dimitri growled.

Rodrigue came rushing up to them on horseback. “Your Highness. Thank goodness you’re alive. We must retreat to the Great Bridge of Myrddin.”

The voices in Dimitri’s head roared that he was failing them. There was no time to waste, the window of opportunity was closing. “That woman… we failed to capture her. I will keep pursuing her. The rest of you keep fighting.”

Rodrigue grimaced. “I’m so sorry but we can’t do that. I understand how you feel but the Imperial army is closing in.”

“I’ll kill all of them no matter how many hundreds or thousands of them there are!”

Then Rodrigue noticed the girl that they let join their group. He had told her to fall back. Dimitri was ignoring her, still caught up in his rage. She slipped in behind him and stabbed him.

He looked down, unfazed that she had just stabbed him. “You are….”

Rodrigue had shouted and Byleth tried to manage one more Divine Pulse, but she was too weak, her vision already a little blurry. The girl taunted Dimitri. Telling him that he would never be forgiven. Dimitri wasn't acting right. It wasn't fear, but ...resignation perhaps? As her sight blurred she remembered a face with similar hair color.

“You filthy monster it’s time to die!” The girl cried.

“Fleche wait!” Byleth shouted.

The girl looked at Byleth who was stumbling towards them. While battling Edelgard, her chest had been slashed, which slowed her down. She was bleeding out, easy prey for anyone who would try to attack her.

The girl paused. “How do you know my name?”

“Your hair is the same as his. Randolf said that he was sorry to you right after I slipped the blade between his armor to take his life. It’s not Dimitri that you want your revenge against. I am the one who took the general’s life.”

“You’re just protecting him! I won’t let your pretty words sway me! He still killed all of the soldiers I called friends. He’s still a monster and I will end him!” Fleche cried as she raised her blade at Dimitri again.

Byleth poured what power she could into her blade. “I don’t care what he is to anyone else. He is my lion and I won’t let you take him from me.”

Fleche went to bring her blade down once more. “Dimitri!” Rodrigue yelled before getting in between them. “Gah... P-Professor... Do it now!”

Fleche fell calling out for her brother. Dimitri spun around calling out Rodrigue’s name. Byleth cursed for not being fast enough, but she couldn't pulse. She tried and it only made her already weak body try to take her feet from under her as a spell of dizziness hit her.

“Your highness are you safe? Please tell me it was not in vain.” Rodrigue coughed as he reached up to Dimitri.

“This punishment was mine to bear.” Dimitri cried. Byleth's heart went out to him. Another family member struck down in front of him. She wondered if he was seeing another person on the ground that belonged to his chorus of ghosts? How many more people was he going to lose? She hadn't been fast enough. She should have questioned the decision to let Fleche in. She shouldn't have killed Ferdinand. She couldn't rein him in from his destructive behavior. So many regrets.

“There are no sins or punishments on the battlefield,” Rodrigue said as Byleth stumbled towards them.

“Please don’t die. Father, Stepmother, Glenn, they all died and left me behind. Rodrigue, are you going to join the shadows who ghost my every move? This is my fault… I… I’m the one who killed you as surely as I was the one wielding the blade.”

Rodrigue coughed and smiled as Byleth slunk onto the ground next to them. “Your Highness you have one thing terribly wrong. None of them, none of us died for you. I’m dying for what I believe in, just as they did. Your life is your own, it belongs to no other living or dead. Live for what you believe in.”

Byleth grit her teeth as she found the wound, every movement burning as her vision blurred further. She couldn’t turn back time again but she could heal until help arrived.

“Dimitri … my boy… you do look…"

“Rodrigue, save your breath please. I’ll do what I can but you have to hold on. I just hope what I can do is enough,” Byleth said.

“You… you’re wounded… worse than me,” Rodrigue coughed.

Byleth's breathing was coming in deep pants. “You are the father figure to two great men and I know what that loss feels like. Didn't you say the more we love someone, the more the loss hurts us? I’m glad you were fast enough so I didn’t lose Dimitri when I couldn’t protect him, but just stay alive please.”

Rodrigue grimaced. “I promised Lambert to look after Dimitri if he started down the wrong path, I need…”

“Be quiet. Explain later. Dimitri if you can move can you please grab one of the other healers? I can’t keep this up much longer. I’ve used up so much magic today and I can’t do another pulse.” Byleth tried to get his attention.

“You idiot!” The next thing Byleth knew was that Felix was beside her pouring magic onto the both of them. “Mercedes! We need a Fortify now! Linhardt, Dorothea can you pull off another Psychic? What the hell happened?”

“Ask later. For now, keep him alive.” Byleth ordered.

“Felix…” Rodrigue started.

“Shut up old man. Save your breath, I’m not letting you die today. Boar, the moment the girls set off the healing spells we need to retreat or we will lose both of them. Dimitri, can you carry my father? I’ll take the Professor. You can move faster with him than I can.” Felix snapped.

Dimitri was still watching the scene with horror. He had barely moved. Felix went to punch him. Dimitri caught his hand, it seemed out of reflex, but it got his attention all the same. “Dimitri if you don’t want her to die too then listen and help.” Felix snarled, grabbing his hand back.

“Her?” Dimitri's voice sounded lost, he blinked a few times, finally realizing that Byleth was there with Rodrigue. She was panting and the magic she was using was faint. She was covered in blood and wounds.

“And you, if it’s his fate to die today then let it be. Don’t die yourself trying to save a life that can’t be saved.” Felix grabbed her hands and she looked up at him. Bright white light scattered over them as the fortify and psychic spells hit. “There, now I’m sorry comfort is something we don’t have time for.” Felix scooped Byleth out and she cried out in pain as his hand squeezed the wound in her arm. Felix grimaced. “Dimitri, grab my father, and let’s get the hell off this graveyard.”

Dimitri grabbed Rodrigue. The man’s breathing was shallow but whatever they had done with their magic had helped. At first, his feet wouldn’t move. His mind showing him images that he didn’t want to see. Then he looked up when Felix made a sound of alarm. Byleth was in his arms, her arm hanging limply and her head lolled back. “Don’t you dare die on us! You have taken so many wounds that should have been ours today! Please just stay with us, we need you, Professor.”

Dimitri’s feet started to move on their own, the weight of Rodrigue and the burning of his wound were forgotten. He didn’t want to lose her too, no he couldn’t lose her. Even before this, she had tried to reach out to him. She had distracted him for a time, her kisses and touch soothing him, but he had pulled back into the darkness. She had given him the distance he asked for, even given him a place to go to where no one would bother him. He let the wishes of the dead pull his strings. Now he was on the verge of losing the two people he cared about the most.

“She loves you Dimitri, despite any wrongs you’ve committed. I’m glad it’s her that chose the Blue Lion house. If I die today I’m glad to know that you all have her to depend on.” Rodrigue said.

“I don’t want either of you to die.” Dimitri replied.

“I know. Just know that Lambert loved you, find justice but not at the expense of your own life. None of us would want you to die for our cause if it’s not what you believe in. It was a pleasure to serve your father. If I must be a ghost that whispers in your mind my wish is that you become a great king like he was. He would be happy that you survived, he loved you and his people, as have I.”

When they reached the bridge it was a flurry of activity. There was a makeshift infirmary that they had him bring Rodrigue to. Byleth was on another bed getting poked and prodded, but she lay there unmoving.

“I think we’ve lost her, there’s no heartbeat. There’s nothing more we can do.” One of the priests said.

The despair and rage he felt in that moment crashed down on him. “No check the pulse and her breathing. Her heartbeat is of no consequence.”

“Your Highness I’m sorry, but…” the priest started.

“No, he’s right. Her pulse is weak too but she’s still breathing. How is this possible?” Another priest said.

“Talk to the archbishop. It was the goddess that gave her life, but her heart doesn’t beat. That’s all I was told.” Dimitri replied.

“Thank you for that information, Your Highness. We’ll do what we can. I’m sorry that we almost gave up on her.”

He placed Rodrigue on the other bed and a few other priests swarmed him. “What about Rodrigue?”

“Stable, Your Highness. He was lucky that he had a healer right away or he would have died from this wound immediately.” The priest answered.

“We will transport them to the monastery where there are better healers and more supplies. They aren’t out of danger just yet.” The priest said as he looked over them both.

Dimitri watched from the corner as one by one the other students came into the room and talked to the Professor, hoping that she’d get better and thanking her for saving them today. How many pulses had she gone through? It sounded as though she had taken on trying to protect too many at once. Petra had said a prayer to her spirits. Apparently, Claude had taken aim at her and the Professor had shouted in time to avoid it. Otherwise, it would be Petra who was dead. Ashe had said that the arrow in her leg was his fault, that he could have handled taking the hit. The slash in her arm had been for Felix and she had gotten blasted by magic to protect Dedue. Dorothea and Linhardt came in together and used the last of their healing magic they had stored at the time to wash over her and Rodrigue. Ingrid, Annette, and Sylvain were apologetic, but they had watched out for each other, Annette not leaving Felix’s side so they hadn’t needed any protection. Mercedes came in last and was stubborn about seeing Dimitri’s wound. She finally left after he let her heal it.

Once she shut the door behind her he went to Byleth’s bedside and knelt there, taking her hand. “I am so sorry. This is the fate I wanted to avoid. I shouldn’t have left you alone to do everything yourself. I can’t lose you Byleth. I want you to live and walk by my side, more than that, I know I don’t deserve it but I want to keep your touch and kiss as well. You have always tried to reach out and all I’ve done is shatter your heart and leave you in its dust.”

He felt her move, her hand on his cheek and her lips on his forehead. “I told you as long as you are there to help me pick up the pieces all will be forgiven. How is Rodrigue, did I help enough?”

“The priests said he should make it through the night but there are no guarantees for the future.”

“Good.” She breathed. “Dimitri look at me.”

His gaze met hers. “I’m hurting right now and I need to sleep so my body will heal. Please don’t do anything rash and stay here with me. Don’t go alone after her to Enbarr. I don’t want to wake up and find that it was you who died instead. It won’t appease the dead and I can’t lose you.”

“You don’t understand. No matter how much lingering regret a person has they are powerless after death. They cannot wish for revenge much less seek it out. Hatred, regret, those burdens fall upon the shoulders of those left behind. I need to continue down this path. I already told you as much! It is far too late to stop.”

She stroked his cheek with her thumb. “You’re wrong Dimitri.”

“Do not waste your breath on some nonsense on how I should move on with my life for their sake. That is merely the logic of the living. It’s meaningless. Those that have died with lingering regret will not lose their hold on me so easily. How do I silence their pleas, how do I save them? Ever since that day nine years ago I have lived only to avenge the fallen. Even the Officer’s Academy was all so I could secure my revenge and clear away the regret of the dead. It was the only thing that kept me alive, kept me moving forward.”

“You’ve suffered enough Dimitri.”

He scoffed at that. “Then who or what should I live for?”

“Live for what you believe in,” Byleth said.

He huffed. “Live for what I believe in, Rodrigue said the same thing but it is possible? I am a murderous monster. My hands are stained red. Can one such as I truly hope for such a life? As the sole survivor of that day do I... do I have the right to live for myself?”

Byleth reached out and twined her fingers with his. He marveled at how small they were compared to his. “Your hands have always been so kind and warm. You’ve always been there to reach out to me, even when I don’t deserve your kindness.” Tears threatened to spill over how things had gone so wrong. He should have taken them instead of retreating back into the darkness.

Byleth smiled weakly and gave him a light kiss. “You deserve so much more than the hand fate has dealt you. I live for you Dimitri, my wish is that one day the shadows that plague you, will scream at you no more, that you will live to be the King I know you’re capable of being. So please don’t go dying on me. I’m sorry if I scared you today. I just… need to rest….. don’t…..leave…..without me.” Her words faded as her eyes closed. Her breathing was the only indication that he hadn’t lost her.

Rodrigue breathed a little easier as he listened to Dimitri cry and apologize. Dimitri would be in good hands, he didn’t regret stepping in front of the blade. The magic could only do so much for a mortal wound such as this. The Professor and priests at least bought him a little bit of time.

When Dimitri quieted Rodrigue called him over. “Dimitri, I’d like to talk to you a little more about your father and then I’d like for you to get Felix for me. I know we haven’t seen eye to eye, but I’d like to say goodbye. The Professor and the priests bought me a little more time and I want to make it count. I won’t die with any regrets on my heart.”

Dimitri looked up. “Rodrigue…”

Rodrigue held out his hand to Dimitri. “Come here, my boy. It’s alright. I’m thankful to her for giving me this moment. She needs someone to watch her back once in a while too, can you do that?”

Dimitri was staring at his hand before he knelt down to take Rodrigue’s hand. “Of course I can. I owe her so much, and I’ve treated her and everyone so harshly as of late… I don’t know what to do.”

Rodrigue nodded. “She’ll forgive you as will the others if you give them a reason to believe in you. Just as we believed in Lambert. Your father was able to inspire many.”

Dimitri sat there and listened as Rodrigue told him stories about his father, and some of the things his father probably wasn’t proud of but what he had done to counteract the bad. He told Dimitri about the promise he had made to Lambert and what Lambert told him before he had left for Duscur.

“He always thought of you first and of Faerghus and its people. A leader uses their strength to protect their people and destroy the enemy that threatens them, but without mercy or forgiveness the battles will only rage on. We have all done horrible things at some point in our lives, whether they were intentional or not, but it’s what we do to atone for those actions, that is what shows our true souls. The Professor was the one that ended the life of that girl’s brother, yet her fixation was on you, and someone completely unrelated to the incident is the one that paid for it. I don’t bring that up for guilt, I bring it up because it just proves how blind vengeance is.” Rodrigue coughed. “I think I’ve said enough. I hope I have helped set you on the right path. Please go get Felix for me.”

Dimitri wrapped his arms around him. “You didn’t deserve this Rodrigue.”

“We all die eventually Dimitri, the trick is honor us, but don’t let our burdens become your own. The war still needs to be stopped, but don’t let vengeance blind you anymore, and rely on those around you. You can’t do everything alone and you shouldn’t have to.”

“Thank you, Rodrigue, for everything you’ve done for me.”

He let him go and went to the door. He didn’t have to go far. Felix was hovering nearby, he was twitchy and in a foul mood. Dimitri’s approach only deepened Felix’s scowl.

Dimitri knew that the anger Felix harbored was justified. “Rodrigue has asked to see you. Byleth woke up for a few moments only to fall into a healing sleep shortly after.”

“Where were you when she was taking hit after hit for us? You were charging ahead like a reckless boar and it almost got her killed! Do you even realize how much she cares about you? You’ve been missing the mission instructions. Did you know that she’ll glance at the seat she has waiting there for you from time to time? She tries to keep her expression blank but the sadness there really wants to make me punch some sense into you. As for my father, how do you plan to make up for that?”Felix pushed past Dimitri and slammed the door shut behind him.

Felix caught sight of her first. Dimitri had called her Byleth, he wasn’t sure if he had ever actually heard anyone say her name before. It irritated him to no end that Dimitri knew that already. If it wasn’t for her chest moving as she breathed he would have thought she was dead, with as lifeless she slept.

“Felix,” Rodrigue’s voice caught his attention.

Felix glared at him, before coming towards him. “What do you want, old man? You brought this upon yourself.”

“I know. I also know that you and I have had a difference of opinion for a while now, but I wanted to at least say it once before I died. I am proud of the man you have become. Do not lose sight of what you believe in either. Watch out for Dimitri and the Professor, not as a knight or out of honor or obligation, but just because they will need it. As for the Professor, I know her heart belongs to Dimitri but it is still good to be around someone who understands you. She is the heart of your group and as you’ve noticed she will put herself in danger for the sake of those she cares for. Get stronger so if she ever needs your sword you can protect her. And thank… her for me… for giving me time… to say goodbye to you… live well.”

“Don’t go dying on me old man… dammit!” Felix beat his fists on the bedside table, the contents clattering to the floor. He went over to Byleth’s side and clenched his fists around the sheets. “Don’t you dare die on me either! You’re always so willing to take a hit for us, but why won’t you let us protect you for a change?”

Dimitri had opened the door when he heard the crashing noise. It didn’t take long to realize what had happened. After he shouted at her Felix had broken down crying at her bedside. Dimitri retreated and closed the door, giving his old friend time to grieve. Rodrigue had also said something similar about protecting her. He held out his hand that she had entwined her hand with his and stared at it, remembering how her hand felt in his. She was always kind, warm, and giving. What had he really done for her? Her smile had been so bright with him just saying that he would try to take her hand more when she offered it. He could give her pleasure but how could he thank her for everything she’s done?

His first thought when Edelgard had escaped was using her ability to turn back time and give him another chance to kill. Instead, she had used her power as it should be to protect everyone, but if he hadn’t strayed so far he could have helped her so she didn’t have to take on so much. Felix had been right. He had charged ahead and left them all vulnerable, leaving her to make up for his absence. Rodrigue’s words also went through his mind. How could he atone for his mistakes, there were so many to account for?

Standing outside the makeshift infirmary Dimitri moved his gaze from his hands to the heavens above. Then he hung his head as the rain began to pour. He had to blink the rain out of his face as his vision found the specter of Rodrigue.

Rodrigue greeted his father joyously and the whole of Lambert’s demeanor changed as he greeted his old friend. “Rest easy my friend. He should follow the path that you hoped for him now. Glenn my boy, it’s good to see you again. You did well and it’s time to rest, let your brother watch over him now.”

They all faded except his stepmother who was looking away so forlorn. She called out for Edelgard, but it wasn’t a call for vengeance, it was one of longing. She wanted to be with her daughter again.

“Your Highness you really shouldn’t be standing out here in the rain.” Dedue said walking up to him.

“Then the rain became my tears, to share with me this time to mourn. Tomorrow will be brighter even if the clouds darken the sky for some time. It’s something the professor wrote after Jeralt died.”

“Then let it rain and hope for a brighter day.” Dedue replied.

Dimitri took a deep breath and closed his eye. “Yes, thank you, my friend.”

“Are you sure you haven’t caught a fever already?” Dedue asked.

He opened his eye back up, remembering it was raining the day he found her too. “No Dedue, I think I’m finally waking up from a nightmare. There is a lot that needs to be done. I hope I can count on you to help me.”

Dedue bowed. “You can always count on me, Your Highness.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter is Lunafox90  
> kudos and comments are always appreciated
> 
> all of you know what happened at gronder during azure moon with how I changed things I couldn't follow the scene that we all know and love, but more fluff to follow :P


	10. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline After the battle at Gronder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no edit needed- however warning she is hurt and they've gotta get her leg taken care of so mention of wounds

# 10

The group was heading back to monastery. Dimitri had been carrying Byleth the entire way. The girls were giggling and chatting in the back about how cute and sweet it was. Then Dimitri stopped and looked around. They all fell silent.

“So you noticed it too.” Felix commented.

“Yes, we’re being followed. Ashe can I trust Byleth to you? Keep it to where her breathing is on your neck. If it falters or changes let Mercedes or Linhardt know immediately. Dedue stay here and protect them if anyone gets through. Mages blast anyone that gets close. Ingrid, Sylvain mount up and help us locate how many and where our enemies are from the skies. Felix can I count on you to fight with me?”

Ashe nodded. “You can count on me Dimitri.”

Ingrid smiled. “Yes your highness, right away.”

Felix drew his sword. “Glad you’re finally taking things seriously.”

The group was small, possibly a small scouting party and were quickly wiped out with all of them working together.

“That should be the last of them.” Dimitri commented.

“We should keep moving in case they sent for reinforcements before we noticed them.” Felix said.

Dimitri came over to Ashe. “Thank you for taking care of her.”

“May I, may I keep her a little longer? She’s not that heavy and it feels nice to do something for her for once.” Ashe asked blushing a little.

“Oooo can I take a turn too?” Sylvain piped up. Ingrid smacked him on the back of the head. “Ouch what was that for? I just wanna help out too.”

“Come to think of it the Professor is always doing things for us like making sure our weapons are always in good shape and spending most of her teaching allowance on us. I don’t think we’ve done enough to thank her. We keep taking her for granted. If we had actually lost her I’m not sure how all of us would cope.” Annette said.

“That’s true, although I hate to have to admit it. She’s always there to listen and she always makes time for us. And she helps us improve both off and on the battlefield.” Sylvain said.

“She’s even gone out of her way to help us with our personal problems, as well as helping us excel, even when we weren’t so enthusiastic about the subject.” Ingrid said.

“I agree. I think we should do something for her but what?” Ashe said as they continued down the road.

“Does anyone know her favorite food? A meal would be the easiest. She’s always making sure we have our favorites when she invited us to share a meal with her.” Dedue asked.

“She always eats what’s in front of her without complaint, but I’ve never really seen her really enjoy any of it persay.” Felix said.

“She did mention that she wanted to try one of your specialties earlier Dedue.” Ashe said.

“She’s partial to those tea cakes she used to have for us. I know there was one time we were talking and we both reached for the last one at the same time. I let her have it instead and it was one of the first times I had ever seen her smile.” Dimitri said offhandedly.

Annettee giggled. “It might not have been just the cake that caused that reaction. Come to think of it though she did tell me she prefers sweet over spicy food and she always enjoys when we make treats for her. Maybe we could bake a cake as a thank you.”

Mercedes beamed. “I know just the recipe we can use.”

“I think it’s a wonderful idea. Dedue can we make something for her to have beforehand?” Ashe said.

Dedue nodded. “Yes, I like the idea. There’s much to thank her for. We got a lot of supplies from taking Gronder and the bridge, but we’ll need to keep it simple. I would agree that our morale has taken a dire hit and could use a boost.”

“What about those of us that aren’t that good at cooking?” Felix asked.

Dimitri was thankful that Felix had brought it up. Byleth had chosen him to cook with her from time to time, but he always left the seasoning to her. Their enthusiasm was infectious and he was still at a loss at what to do for her. Thanking her seemed impossible after everything she had done for him, just for wanting to stay at his side was something he could never repay in full.

“Maybe we could buy her something, or make it yourself if you’re good at it.” Ingrid said.

“Hey guys. Hold up a minute.” Ash said before moving his hand to pull up the arm sleeve up and inside out a little. “Did you guys know she still had this? I felt something weird as I was readjusting my hold. I was just curious as to what it was.”

Stitched to the inside of her cloak was the blue lion pendant that Dimitri and the class had gotten her for her birthday. Dimitri stared at it in shock. “She still has that? I had never seen her wear it so I had thought that perhaps she didn’t care for it, that it was too inappropriate a gift to get from her students.”

“She probably just wanted to keep it safe. She could end up losing it on the battlefield if she wasn’t careful. She must have done that so she could keep it with her every day. You’re the one that picked it out for her originally didn’t you Dimitri?” Sylvain said.

“Yes, it was during the academy days. I am such a blind fool.” Dimitri said.

“There’s no reason to despair over it Dimitri.” Ingrid said.

“It’s not that. I am so sorry to all of you. My behavior has been atrocious to her and all of you. I’m sorry if that hatred has stung any of you as well.” Dimitri said.

Byleth moved in Ashe’s arms. “Dimitri…..” she nuzzled Ashe and pulled her arms around his neck. Ashe froze.

Sylvain started to burst out laughing. “Ashe your face…. It’s so red.”

Byleth opened her eyes, wondering what the hell all the noise was. She was being carried, she knew that much, but the armor felt odd and it didn’t have Dimitri’s strength behind it.

“Shut up tomcat. Too noisy. Where is Dimitri….. Who’s?” She looked up noticing grey hair in her face. “My grey Lion of course it’s Ashe. Dimitri didn’t leave did he?”

“I’m right here Byleth. We had a small skirmish and I needed to leave you with Ashe while we took care of it. He asked to help out and keep you a bit.” Dimitri said holding out his hands for Ashe to transfer.

“Wait, did she just call me Tomcat? She calls you all her lions. What the hell is that about?” Sylvain burst out.

Byleth embraced Dimitri’s neck. “When you stop with flirting with every woman and acting like a respectable lion then you will be my red lion. Until then you are Tomcat.” Her tone was sleepy and she laid her head against him.

“That is so not fair Professor!” Sylvain whined.

“Sylvain do you really think anyone that knows your history would take any proposal for a relationship seriously? Even if they got to know you they would be suspicious if you really loved them or not. I know why you’re cautious, it’s the same as when Dorthea sang. They want you for the prize you are and not for yourself. I know you try to keep away from that possibility, but if you keep doing that the person who will actually love you for who you are might pass you by. Dimitri has a crest and such a high title, but it’s his personality I fell in love with not what I could gain from being with him. You’ll find someone like that, you might already have someone here with you now that can hold your heart too.” Byleth said nuzzling into the fur on Dimitri’s cloak. It made such a nice pillow.

Dimitri found himself smiling at her words. He knew she wasn’t like that, but she was right in that there was always that fear.

“She kinda sounds like she’s drunk or maybe sleeptalking.” Linhardt noted.

“Can’t get drunk. It was one thing my father could always count on. Even if he and his men partook I would still be sharp if we were ambushed. Didn’t really taste good either so I figured why bother.” She said.

Mercedes gave a sly grin. “How long have you liked Dimitri professor?” She asked innocently.

“I’m not sure I never really knew what feelings were really like until I came to the monastery. They were always dulled. The first time I cried was for my father. All I knew was that whenever I thought of Dimitri it was warm. After we met in the goddess tower that night after the ball I kept thinking about what he had joked about and wishing that it hadn’t been a jest. Seteth told me as his professor I wasn’t allowed to have any inappropriate relations with the students, but I wanted to be at his side always, even then. And I love your cloak, the fur is so soft and warm, it’s like I really am petting a lion who purrs only for me.” She said embracing him even more, putting her hands under the fur to pull it closer to herself.

Dimitri blushed, he had to stop them from asking her questions. It was extremely adorable, but it was also embarrassing as hell. The way she was admiring the cloak gave him an idea though. “Hey Merci, when we get back to the Monastery can I get your help with something?”

“Sure Dimitri. I’m glad you’re in a mood to ask for help to be frank.” Mercedes replied.

“Five years of being alone and forced from your home….with everyone trying to kill you would put you in a sour mood too Merci. It might take some more time…. until then all we do….. is not abandon him. The Kingdom needs him too…we could use the troops who would support getting the Empire out of his territory. We need to find Rhea. I want to know what I am …they haven’t killed her yet … they probably don’t plan to.” Byleth said as she drifted back to sleep.

“She is so adorable like this. I just wish she wasn’t hurt, does she have a fever perhaps, or was that just her pulling in and out of sleep?” Dorthea said coming up to them.

Dimitri leaned down and let Dorthea put her hand against Byleth’s forehead. “There’s no fever so it must just be sleeptalking. She’s actually a lot more talkative than she leads us to believe huh?”

Dimitri nodded. “Sometimes she can be. We should have the monastery in sight soon. You said that she managed to get Claude on our side. Did she say when he was coming to meet with us?”

Felix shook his head. “There wasn’t time to tell us that part, we were swamped with enemies with her doing negotiations and you charging ahead.”

Dedue came up to them. “That does remind me, Your Highness, your wounds are still healing. I know she seems to prefer you based on how she reacted with Ashe, but you shouldn’t be pushing yourself for it.”

“The bleeding stopped when Mercedes healed it last night. I’m not putting any stress on the wound right now. Her warmth is… I don’t know how to explain it, but it’s not a burden to have her with me like this.”

“As long as your certain, but I expect both of you to go straight to the infirmary once we arrive.” Dedue replied.

“I will be. I…. I need to apologize. I’ve taken all of you on this dark path with me and it’s not fair to any of you. It was never your price to pay. I have cost so much suffering along the way... I cannot tell you how sorry I am for my behavior. There is no apology I could offer that would be sufficient, not to any or you or to her. We almost lost her and we did lose Rodrigue.”

Felix glared at him. “Hmph. And how do you intend to make up for my father's death?”

Dimitri turned to him. “Felix... I realize words alone are not enough to repent, but I fear they are all I have.”

Felix scoffed. “More empty words.”

“I know that no amount of regret can ever bring back the lives we have lost. I... I know that well. It is like patching up a tear with a different material. Things can never be as they were. The best I can hope for is to make things whole again. I wish to do the right thing from now on. That is why I have made a decision... I intend to take back the kingdom capital. I wish to save our people, those who I turned my back on for far too long. To follow my heart and do the right thing... That's the only way I can atone for my sins.”

Gilbert came forward from where he had been following behind the group solemnly. “Your highness... If we can win back Fhirdiad, it will give us an advantage in our war against the Empire. As one who has served the royal family for ages, know that your words bring me great joy. And pride. That said, I must point out that if we make for Fhirdiad, the Emperor's head will slip further out of reach. Can you live with that?

Dimitri nodded and leaned his head against Byleth’s. “I still hold hatred in my heart for her and for the ones responsible for the tragedy... That, I will carry with me until death. But... my life is my own. It belongs to no one else, and it is high time that I started living for what I believe in. I will no longer allow the voices of the dead to bind me. This is something that I must do... No. Something that I am choosing to do. I will accomplish my aim, even if it means risking my life to do so. I will do better so no one who follows me will have to die from my actions.”

Gilbert nodded. “Understood, your highness. So? Any objections?”

Mercedes came up to him. “I'm worrid about Lady Rhea... but if this is the choice you've made, I support it, and it was something that the Professor mentioned before she went to sleep so I know she’s with us too.”

“I am at your command, your highness. I will follow you anywhere.” Dedue said.

Ashe grinned. “My bow is at your service, your highness.”

Annette raised her hand. “I'll help too! The people in Fhirdiad need us!”

“If Dimitri is king then it only makes sense that he be there for his people. My sword is yours if the Kingdom will be a friend to Bridgid.” Petra said.

Felix glanced away. “Only because the Professor suggested it first.”

The rest nodded and gave their agreements. Gilbert looked around “Then it is decided. It seems the War Council will have much to discuss once the Professor is feeling better. We will need to make sure that Seteth agrees with the plan, but it looks like our next stop is Fhirdiad, the Kingdom capital. For the future of Faerghus!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Claude was waiting outside the monastery with a white wyvern that Dimitri had never seen before. Most of all of the Fodlan wyverns were brown. He was eating an apple and talking with Flayn. Seteth was glaring over both of them. They glanced towards them when they were close enough to be heard. Claude did a double-take and dropped the apple.

“Teach! Damn is she alright?” He said running towards them.

“She’s hurt but she’s sleeping for the moment. We need to get her to the infirmary.” Dimitri said.

“His Highness also has a wound from Gronder that should get looked at.” Dedue piped in.

Seteth surveyed the rest of the group. “Is anyone else injured?”

“Nothing that we won’t heal right away from. Most of the wounded stayed behind at the bridge. Dimitri carried her the entire way. I’m not sure if she would have been able to walk all the way here herself.” Ingrid said.

“I see. Flayn can you join Manuela and see to it that both Dimitri and the professor get the care they need?” Seteth asked, turning to Flayn. The rest of you probably need rest. Get to your rooms and we’ll fetch you once the Professor is awake. Claude has come at what he says is the professor’s request, but whatever needed to be discussed can wait.” Flayn nodded and went on ahead.

Ashe nodded. “Yes I can confirm that the professor asked for his help, she said so herself.”

Claude looked to Seteth. “See I didn’t lie about that.”

Seteth glared at him. “Well your character has been questionable in the past, but if she has placed her trust in you then I hope that means that the alliance will be offering their aid to our cause.”

Claude nodded. “Yeah, but this isn’t the time for idle chit chat. Let’s get Teach taken care of.”

“Agreed.” Dimitri said before brushing past them.

The town at the base of the monastery was starting to liven up again. Traders and merchants had made their way back and the business was bringing supplies and food back to the town. It was a good sign. The people were staring as they came through.

The gatekeeper’s startled face was full of concern. “Will she be alright?”

Byleth stirred. “Got a report for me?” she asked sleepily.

The gatekeeper smiled. “No mam, just glad to see you safe. Welcome back. Pass on through I’ll keep watch over this place always.”

“Thank you. You do a great job. It’s always good to be welcomed back.” She said.

A blush came across the gatekeeper’s cheeks. He gave her a salute. “It’s my honor Professor! You can always count on me.”

She pulled away from Dimitri. “I should walk from here. It will only worry everyone otherwise.”

“I don’t want you pushing yourself.” Dimitri replied.

“Then stay at my side. Put me down on your left and take my hand. It’s my right leg that’s wounded.” She replied.

Claude came up to them. “Don’t worry about it. If anyone asks he’s just keeping you close to protect you from me cause he’s jealous I’m going to steal you away from him.”

Dimitri glared at him. “You will do no such thing.” He said his voice back to his flat tone.

Byleth rubbed her head at the headache that was forming. “Claude, please don’t poke the lion, he will bite and it’s enough to take your head.”

“Awe, but I finally got him to take some bait. It wasn’t any fun teasing him before because nothing worked.” Claude said as they continued moving. “But onto other matters. You gave me an awful lofty promise for my help.”

“You remember which one is my room correct?” she asked. Dimitri went rigid, wondering what the hell she had promised.

“Yep, first room outside the training hall.” Claude answered.

“There’s an orange diary in the back of my medical supply drawer under a false bottom that belonged to my father. The key for it is behind the bulletin board. If you want secrets, start with that. I’m not in any condition for your pestering. I still don’t know the whole truth myself. Sitri Eisner is my mother and the one we saw in Abyss. That’s all the info you get for now until you tell me about this ambition of yours. As long as it doesn’t interfere with our goals I’ll help make it happen.” Byleth replied.

“Thanks teach. I’ll look into that matter for you like you asked. I look forward to working with you.” He said as he turned.

“Claude” Byleth called.

“What’s up teach?” Claude asked.

“That diary does not leave my room. Also take any schemes of double-crossing us out of your mind. You betray us and we will end you.” She said.

“Teach you and him are my best hope at getting my goals accomplished. I would very much like to keep both of you and myself alive. Just get better for now, after that my pestering as you call it will begin.” He replied before waving them off.

Dimitri ascended he stairs in silence. It wasn’t his business to question her. He would have to trust her. She groaned in his arms. “Are you alright?” he asked.

“Yeah, but I didn’t tell him which one is the supply drawer. I don’t really want him going through my things.” She said.

“Why would he be interested in the diary?” He asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

“Claude is always wanting more knowledge, in particular, he is always hungry for people’s secrets. Especially after talking to Balthus I know where he came from and who he is and I see why he keeps it secret, so I guess he just digs up others because he knows how valuable that knowledge is. The mysterious professor who didn’t even know how old she was and couldn’t answer any questions about her past was a perfect thing for him to fixate on. It was a big reason of why I didn’t want to teach the Golden Deer house.”

“Why did you ultimately choose our house Byleth?”

“My choice had really been between the lions and the eagles. Hubert unnerved me a bit, watching my every move, and the group was nice, but with Dorthea being the only commoner I could already tell that I might not be able to gain their respect as a commoner myself. It also seemed to me that out of everyone Edelgard wouldn’t need my help. I always felt at ease around all of you. Felix walked right up to me to ask for a sparring match to test my skills to see if I was worthy enough and just to have a good partner for once. You were always eager to get any moment with me, but unlike the other two, you saw me as a person you wanted to get to know and not a tool or a puzzle box. Everyone was so genuine and warm. I guess the best answer was I chose it because I felt welcomed there.”

Dimitri hugged her to him and she hissed. “I’m sorry.” He sputtered.

She placed her hand on his cheek and her forehead against his. “It’s not you that caused the pain. Thank you for staying Dimitri. Question for you, was I dreaming when I hear you apologizing and saying we are going to take back Fhirdiad?”

“You heard that then?” He asked.

“Good. I agree with the plan and thank you for carrying me here Dimitri….” Her eyes widened. “You’re hurt too though. You shouldn’t have…..”

“There you are. Flayn filled me in. Get inside.” Manuela said going behind them and shooing him into the infirmary.

She shut the door behind her and Dimitri laid her gently on the bed. She gave him a quick kiss before she let go of his neck. Manuela stopped in her tracks and Flayn blushed.

“Oh my, when did this happen?” Maneula asked.

Dimitri retreated away from her. He had been enjoying her warmth so much it had been hard to let her go. Dimitri looked away from them and then started unbuckling the snaps of his chest armor. Byleth smiled. “Not for all that long.” He heard her reply as he removed the cloak and then the armor on his arms. There was only one wound of any consequence he had. He took off the rest of the metal that covered him, leaving him in just his shirt, socks, and pants.

Flayn giggled. “I’m glad. Dimitri really isn’t one for subtle cues, so I’m glad you got your feelings across.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Dimitri asked.

Flayn just shook her head as she helped Byleth sit up and take off her cloak. Dimitri reached over and took it from her as the girls continued to help her out and ask her questions about the pain and where. He folded it in his hands so it was inside out. On one shoulder was the pendant they had gotten her, on the other was a slender silver band with multiple stones at the top. It stone formation reminded him of a flower.

Byleth looked over. “Oh, I guess I never properly thanked you all for that. I’ve kept it with me every day. I wanted to wear it out in the open and proudly, but like what we saw with the ribbon, things can get easily cut off and lost in battle. It was the best place I could think of to keep it. The ring is the one my father gave me. They are the two items I value and can call my own.”

Dimitri noticed the tight stitching and the fact that it was placed under the metal that protected her shoulders. They would be very hard to lose. Something from her students and the only item she had of both her parents, those were what she considered her most valuable possessions. He had truly been such a fool. What she had said to Sylvain had been right on the mark. As prince there had been plenty of women that would come onto him, it had been hard to trust anyone’s motives. It was why she was so wonderful when he first met her. She hadn’t cared at all what he was and she was one of the first to treat him as a person as well. That’s why he was so eager for her company. Even when she came back and he had the title of monster she hadn’t hesitated to reach out to him.

“Professor with him here you really shouldn’t….” Maneula started.

Dimitri looked up to see that she was taking off her shirt. Had he never seen her undressed he would imagine that just the sight would turn his face red and force him to leave the room, but as it was it had only made him concerned. The axe wound went across her chest almost from one shoulder across the other side to her breast. Her sword arm had another ragged wound down its length. They had the rest of her clothes and covered part of her with a towel. Her leg was red and swollen, the bolt had been taken out by the priests in the bridge, but the wound itself was angry. She had burn marks go up towards her knees. And her side was scorched by magic. He stood and came over to her.

“Byleth I am so sorry. I shouldn’t have charged so far ahead. You got hurt because I wasn’t there to help protect the group. This is my fault.” He grabbed her hand and kneeled beside her bed.

She took his face in her hand and lifted it up. “Every wound I have is a choice I made to protect those I care for. I don’t regret them and they are not a burden to me. They will heal. There was nothing you could have done to prevent these, even if you had been close. You are not to blame.”

He bowed his head and kissed her hand. He wanted to wrap his arms around her but he didn’t want to hurt her. He felt her lips on the top of his head and she stroked his cheek with the one and twisted her other hand so she could squeeze his. “Now show them your wound and let them get to work.” She said.

He nodded and let go taking off his own shirt and sitting on the edge of the bed. That girl had stabbed towards his back, between the plates of his chest and waist armor. Manuela took a look at it. “Seems Mercedes did a good job with it, but I’m going to put some herbs on it to keep out any infection and wrap it up. A touch of healing magic ought to take care of the rest. How did you end up with so many scars Dimitri? Some of these even look like they were cauterized shut.”

“I had to stop the bleeding somehow and on the run, it’s not like I could find a healer I could trust.” He answered.

Flayn was inspecting Byleth. “The wound on her leg is infected we’re going to have to get that cleaned and taken care of or it will only fester under the skin. The rest don’t seem like they are having any problems. We should be able to heal those up rather well without them scarring or bringing too much pain.”

Manuela nodded. “Go ahead and take care of her other wounds, I’m going to go grab some water and gather the herbs we need. Then we’ll both tackle that leg together. Byleth are you hurt anywhere else?”

Byleth shook her head. “No, these should be everything that a physic and fortify didn’t take care of. If Claude hadn’t fetched me off of that burning platform I would probably have a lot more burns, but I was able to handle everything else pretty well.”

Dimitri looked back at her. “You were on that thing when she set fire to it!?”

She nodded. “Caspar and I went after the group around Bernedetta. Dorthea was flanking us for attacking the armored knights but I sent her farther off to help support the rest of the group. I was on my way off when it caught fire. Claude’s wyvern snatched me up. Lorenz was close by so he was probably leading Claude to me.”

Dimitri put his head in his hand. He didn’t even know that much about the battle. The flames had roared behind him and he hadn’t paid it any of his attention. It was just another reason that he had to stop her, like the flames at the beginning of the battle she was burning a bloody path and his only thought had been to snuff that flame out. It had never crossed his mind in that moment that anyone on his side would have been on it, much less care to help them if they had. That must have been where she had gotten the chance to talk to Claude. She would already be in his debt for rescuing her, but he still agreed to lend his aid.

Manuela poured some water into a bowl and wiped at his wound before a salve on it that smelled like mint and other herbs. Then she gave him the bandages. “Can I trust you to take care of the wrapping. I want to get to helping her.”

He nodded and took it. He was no stranger to doing that either. He moved from the bed so he wouldn’t be in their way. After he took care of his wound he put his shirt back on. “Is there any way I can help you?”

Manuela nodded. “Yes actually. Pour that water in the bowl out and grab a new one and towel for me. We need to clean her wounds before we heal them up. Once we get to her leg it will sting and I think she’ll appreciate you there by her side.”

Dimitri did as she asked, bringing the bowl over to her. He had grabbed an extra cloth and started by wiping down the wound in her arm. He tried to be gentle, actually surprising himself, usually his strength always made anything he tried to hold at risk of breaking under his fingers. Thinking back on it any bruising that they had had that came from their time earlier had come from his teeth and from sucking and kissing on her flesh. He hadn’t hurt her then either. Maybe he was capable of inflicting more than pain after all.

Manuela was working on cleaning the burns while Flayn had moved down from her chest with her cloth to the magic burns at her side. Dimitri put the cloth back into the bowl as he watched Maneula inspect the wound.

“You may need to hold her down. This is going to hurt Professor. I’m sorry but I don’t have another way besides flushing it out. It’s infected pretty badly already. What were those fools at the bridge doing? There are still wooden pieces here.” Manuela said. She grabbed a bottle of amber liquid from the shelves. She grabbed the bowl that Dimitri had emptied and brought it to her as well as a pair of tweezers.

The moment Manuela poured the liquid onto her leg Byleth hissed and closed her eyes. “It would have killed Ashe if I hadn’t made his horse move out of the way. I wasn’t expecting the second arrow. I can deal with a bit of pain to know he still lives. It’s a small price to pay.”

Dimitri laid his head on her uninjured shoulder and put his hand in hers. Besides a few hisses of pain and squeezing his hand she barely moved. It went on for so long. He was amazed by her composure. She would cut down any enemy that threatened them, but it was only in order to defend, she never lashed out first, not until the fighting had already started. He wished he could be similar and not the bloodthirsty monster hungry for a fight.

Manuela announced that all of the wood should be out and the infection cleaned. Then she poured some water on it and gave it one final inspection. “Alright Flayn that should be everything. Let’s get her healed up and taken care of. 

Flayn nodded and held out her hands. White light wrapped around them. On the other side of the bed Manuela was doing the same, but her light wasn’t as bright as Flayn’s. The spells were already returning a lot of color back to Byleth. The slice on her chest was thinning to line that disappeared shortly after. Her arm too closed up and the wound healed. The burns faded from her skin. The wound on her leg took the longest, they both moved and forced all of their energy on it as Manuela held the skin together with one hand. She took some salve and placed it all within what was left and then wrapped it up.

“A deep wound like this will need more time and more sessions to heal, but she should be able to walk on it later. The wounds might look gone but it's only the skin that’s healed up completely. Do not push yourself or you will risk some internal bleeding. No fighting for at least a couple of days and no marching anywhere. A week would be safest if you want to make a full recovery. The healing magic only increased your body's innate ability to heal, but it isn’t a cure-all miracle.” Manuela said gathering everything back up.

“Thank you both. I think I need to sleep some more. It’s hard to stay awake.” Byleth said.

Flayn nodded. “It’s probably your body wanting to rest to help it heal faster. We should put a shirt back on you first. Stay awake just a little longer.”

Manuela nodded grabbing a large white short sleeve shirt from one of the drawers. “Dimitri, can you help us get her into this? Thank you by the way. Normally we wouldn’t have had to allow you to stay, especially with the fact he had to unclothe her, but I think she benefited more by having you here. Thank you for being such a gentleman during the entire ordeal. Flayn we need to not tell Seteth that detail. I can imagine him making some argument over it, but it was the Professor’s choice and we should honor it.”

It was easy enough to get her into it as the girls were talking. Then he moved over to the other side of the bed opposite to her injured arm. He grabbed her cloak and folded it up before placing it on the bed near her pillow. She would want to keep it safe and close to her. Then he sat on the bed beside her and she curled onto his chest. “Just let me know what would make you the most comfortable.” He said as he saw her wince.

“Lay instead of sit, it’s a hard angle and it scrunches up my side.” She said and he complied. He laid out his arm for her and she laid against him, using his arm for a pillow as she reached out and took his other hand in hers.

“This is highly irregular.” Flayn said.

“Ah young love,” Maneula sighed, “if only I could find someone too. Leave them be. It’s always a scary thing when you almost lose someone you care about. He won’t do anything inappropriate while she’s hurt and it gets him to rest too so I’ll allow it.”

“But Manuela…….” Flayn started.

Manuela shook her head as she started herding Flayn towards the door. “Shoo Flayn. Let them rest. I’ll be in the Captain’s room for now if you two need anything.”

Dimitri ignored them, it’s not like they could kick him out if they wanted to. Her breathing was already starting to even. He really did envy her for that, to go to sleep so easily and stay asleep. He took the hand she had twined with his and kissed it getting himself comfortable next to her. The healers had left and shut the door behind them. Manuela was right he had no plans for anything pleasurable. He just wanted her company and he didn’t want to leave her alone. She was vulnerable and if an assassin managed to slip into the monastery she would be an easy target here hurt and alone and in a mostly public place.

He thought on what both of them had said today. She did truly love him, not his title or crest. She thought of him as a fellow person. That thought alone made her precious to him. There had been times he questioned if she could truly feel emotions, but her compassion had proven to him that she did care. He wasn’t sure how she could forgive him so easily. Abrasive didn’t even cover his mentality towards her and the others. They had been means to an end and disposable if need be. He put it out of his mind and concentrated on her breathing. He would do better and he would listen to those around him. He would stomp out the source of the poison in his territory and take back his home. The people probably hated him, but he would still move forward with this plan. They didn’t deserve to be under that witch’s rule and if their own king wouldn’t help them then who would fight for the people? His eyes grew heavy as her soft even breaths lulled him to sleep.

Manuela opened the door the next morning, surveying the two of them. Byleth had snuggled closer and her head titled towards him. He was fully clothed and had a protective arm around her waist. She smiled at the sight. She had worried about Dimitri’s mentality since she first saw him again, but like this, it seemed the Professor had a knack for taming the feral beast within him. She wished that someone would hold her like that at some point, but perhaps after the war she might find someone that she could love and that would love her back. Dimitri moved and she noticed that his eye had opened to see who was at the door.

“It’s just me. I came to check on you two and replace the bandages on her leg.” She replied.

“Will you finally let me check on her?” Seteth’s voice came from outside.

“No you can keep your nose out. He’s protective over her and I don’t need you in here bugging them.”

“Wait did you let them stay in there together?”

“Yes, for her protection in case anyone decided that they wanted to attack her while she slept. I know why those rules are in place, but do you really think he would do something inappropriate like that to her while she’s injured?”

“I guess you’re right. I’m surprised he’s attached himself to her with how he’s been acting towards the others.”

“You know our professor, her kind heart can make almost anyone trust her and want to believe in her. Now if you’d like to fetch me Flayn after I rebandage her wounds then you can come inside but not before.”

“Fine.” Seteth said before his footsteps began to echo in the halls.

Manuela turned to them. “I know you’re both probably comfortable but it might be best to go to the bed next to hers. I’d rather you not kill Seteth because he annoyed you with an absurdly boring long lecture about decency.”

Dimitri did not want to comply, especially when she gripped the hand he held, but Manuela was correct. It might be overexaggerating but he could already imagine the irritation towards the overprotective man. He kissed her cheek before slipping away from her. She groaned and her eyes fluttered open. “Stay…… you felt good.”

He smiled at her and kissed her. “Seteth is coming.”

“No long lectures…… don’t wanna.” She said.

“I’ll be right here with you still. I won’t let him bother you long. Manuela is here too. She wants to change the bandage on your leg.” He said. Dorthea had been right, when she was drifting in and out of sleep like this she was adorable and sincere.

Byleth yawned and stretched. “Food, change of clothes, and more snuggles. That’s my request.”

Dimitri looked down at her. “I think I can handle that.”

Manuela chuckled and smiled at the two of them. She had never seen this side of the Professor before. She gathered more salve and new bandages. She checked up on where the slash had been. Byleth flinched and she nodded as Maneula poked at the arm. Again Byleth flinched. “We’ll try to get some healing on those as well, they’re still tender based on that reaction.”

She then opened up the door and shortly after Flayn entered the room.

“How did you sleep Professor?” she asked.

“Felt good. Didn’t want to move.” Was her reply as she rubbed her eyes and yawned.

Manuela removed the bandage around her leg, the skin was less swollen this time around, all signs of infection gone. Good she thought. The professor was always a quick healer. She would be good as new by the end of the week, probably before. Normally a wound like this could sometimes take a month before the person would be good enough to walk.

Flayn took a peek beside Manuela. “It’s healing well.”

Maneula nodded. “Yes, but she needs to stay off of it for the next few days.”

“I can carry her wherever she needs to go.” Dimitri said.

Byleth turned to him finally fully awake. “You’re hurt too.”

“I assure you it won’t bring any harm to me, and I like the feel of you in my arms. It’s no trouble Byleth. Plus didn’t you want me interacting with people more?” He said.

Manuela laughed. “He could also be useful in intimidating people to leave you alone. I imagine that the moment you’re alone you’ll be swarmed by people who have been worried about you and that might take its toll on you more than the wounds would.”

Flayn giggled. “Good point. She needs to rest so that would be to her benefit. Plus I have the feeling that he would feel uneasy if she strayed too far. Let me use some more magic on her wounds and she should be alright to be released from the room as long as she’s not on her leg or using her sword.”

Manuela nodded. “Yes, I agree. Dimitri I’m releasing her into your care.”

“That is highly irregular Maneula. Shouldn’t she stay here?” Seteth said walking in.

“Do you really want every follower up here wanting to see her? The noise alone would keep us from our work. If they see her out and about, especially the two of them together as a unified front, won’t it give the people more hope than locking her up in here?” Manuela countered.

Seteth rubbed his chin. “I see your point and yes it does seem like a good idea. Especially as word gets around of our next move. With our losses at Gronder it would not be wise to strike at the Empire with a force lacking strength behind it. It would also leave our new allies in danger. If the empire stationed within the kingdom were to attack the alliance we would lose their support as well, but if we take the kingdom back, it frees your people, gets rid of the threat, and gains us all new resources to push forward with.”

Byleth nodded. “Yes, I agreed. Freeing Fhirdiad will be our next step.”

Seteth bowed. “Then that is settled. We shall be behind you, Professor. I’ll go talk with Gilbert. When do you think you’ll be up for joining our next war council?”

“Give me a day or two. Gronder field was rough, I think even if the wounds on the others aren’t physical they still need some time to heal. After Dimitri brings me to my room so I can get a change of clothing I will be heading to the dining hall. Can you let my students know if they are worried and would like to join us I will be there?” Byleth said.

Seteth nodded. “I can see that done. Wouldn’t one of the girls be better for that particular task? You really shouldn’t….”

“Seteth I don’t want any proper conduct lectures right now. What we do behind closed doors is our business. If I can’t have a partner as Archbishop then find someone else. Am I understood?” Byleth said.

Seteth’s eyes widened. “I see. If that is how you feel then I will not interfere. I’m glad you came back to us alive Professor.”

He bowed curtly and left the room. Flayn looked up at Byleth. “Professor….”

“I didn’t mean to be snappy with him Flayn. We are going to have enough people questioning our relationship and our motives. I just don’t want it from those I consider friends.” Byleth said.

Flayn smiled. “I understand. It is always such a happy time when you find someone you trust with everything you are. I only wish the best for both of you. I’ll go talk to him and give him your apology.”

Manuela took the old bandages and threw them out. “I am happy for you both. Love can be so elusive and there is never a perfect time for it to blossom. Alright Flayn let’s get some more healing magic going and then that should do it for her for now.”

Flayn complied and Seteth reentered the room with a simple long white dress. It looked like the ones Rhea had worn without all of the adornments while they were finishing up the spells.

“I am sorry. It’s just my nature to worry about my family and with how I have to protect Flayn, I guess I went into overprotective mode. I think with your injuries a light fabric will do better than what you normally wear and the length will cover you up well for him to carry you without any malfunctions or indecency. I hope….well I hope this will suffice as an apology.” Seteth said.

“Thank you Seteth. It’s lovely. To be honest other than the old school uniform I didn’t have much else to wear that’s not my normal, so this is greatly appreciated. I am sorry if I hurt your feelings. I can’t help what I feel for him and I didn’t like being questioned on it.” Byleth replied.

“Ah, I see. Yes, I can understand the circumstances can be troublesome. I am glad that we got that business out of the way. Rest up, gain your strength and we’ll have a war council three days from now at noon. That should be sufficient enough for you and the others.” Seteth said with a nod, placing the dress on the bed beside hers.

Manuela wrapped up her leg and waited until he was gone. “Next thing you know he’ll put you in the cape and headdress too.”

Flayn looked up at Manuela. “I know we all hope Lady Rhea returns to us safely, but if the Professor is to become the next archbishop what’s the harm of getting her used to it?”

Byleth sighed. “If you are both done with the healing I’d like to change and get some food.”

Manuela nodded. “Of course. Oh, Dimitri what would you like me to do with your stalwart knight. He’s been guarding the door all night.”

Dimitri looked up. “Dedue?”

“Yes your Highness.” Came a reply from outside the door.

Dimitri ran his hand through his hair. He was happy to have Dedue back, but he did not miss the mother henning. “Would you take my armor back to my room and grab a change of clothes for me? Flayn can you let the others know to meet us in the dining hall if Seteth hasn’t already done so?”

Dedue came in and gathered up the armor pieces while Flayn nodded. Manuela closed the door behind them. “The one thing about a dress is it’s easy to get on while standing, but in their current condition, I’d like to help you if I can. If we can get it over her head and arms I’ll need you to lift her so we can get it over the rest of her.”

Byleth sat up. “I’m not completely useless.”

Maneula put her hands on her hips. “That doesn’t mean we can’t help you to make it easier on yourself. No using that arm or your leg, understood?”

Byleth sighed. “Understood.”

The fabric was loose and soft. Manuela was careful with the sleeve over the injured arm, scrunching it up so Byleth only had to slip her arm through the hole. Then pulled it over her neck while Byleth held up her other arm. The rest of the dress settled over her to her waist.

“Alright Dimitri, just pull her up and we should be fine.” Manuela said.

“I could always just stand on one leg and let it drop.” Byleth countered.

“Awe but where’s the fun in that?” Manuela’s smile was devious. “Oh, and we need to get you some undergarments don’t we. I’ll be right back.”

Byleth wondered what the hell had gotten into the woman. Dimitri was red faced next to her. “Um how about I take your hand and you lean on me to let it drop, I’m afraid if I try to hold you right now ……. I don’t think Seteth counted on your size as much with this decision, either that or because she usually had that shawl he never saw it as much.”

Byleth looked over at him and tilted her head. The dress was off the shoulders like and… she looked down…… the dress clung to her very form fittingly. “Oh…”

She scooted off the bed and Dimitri held out his hand as she stepped on her good leg and the dress fell towards the floor, catching on her raised one. He didn’t know why the sight of her in this took his breath away, maybe because it was so different than her normal attire, or the fact of all white made him think of a different occasion, but she was absolutely beautiful to him, more so than usual.

“I am sorry, if I could turn back time there are so many things I would do differently.” He said.

Byleth paused….. “There is something we could try.”

Dimitri looked up at her. “I thought you said we could only go back a few moments.”

Byleth sat on his lap. “I want us to go back to the holy tomb. I can’t guarantee it will work, but it’s worth trying. I didn’t give Ferdinand a chance. I had nightmares about it last night. He loved Petra, if she were the one to try to talk to him and convince him, maybe just maybe….. I told Lorenz that there’s always a choice. We could have knocked him out or something other than go straight for a kill.”

His eyes narrowed. “You’re in no condition to go there.”

“Don’t worry there’s a secret entrance right to her throne that only activates for me.” She said.

“I’m not sure if I like this.” He said.

She shrugged. “We won’t know unless we try.”

Dimitri sighed. “Where is this entrance?”

“At the Gazebo.”

He raised an eyebrow at that and Manuela walked back in without knocking on the door. 

Manuela smiled wide at the sight of her on his lap. “Aren’t you two just adorable! Well don’t let me keep you, and once your better I can gift you the matching top if you end up liking the feel of these.” She said with a wink as she dropped it off.

Byleth buried her head in his neck with a blush, not noticing how red his face was as well. “Yeah, on that note, let’s go see if we can try to get this embarrassment from ever happening.”

"Agreed.”


	11. Rewind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline after gronder- into the holy tomb

# 11

Dedue came back with a change of clothes for Dimitri and closed the door back again. He sat Byleth on the bed as he changed.

“Alright say this idea you have is successful, how will it end up working out?” He said taking off his bloodied shirt.

“I’m not sure if you’ll be aware of the changes or not though is what I worry about. I’ve never tried going back any farther than a few moments and that alone is draining, but if I go back and you’re still in the same state you were in I could change things in favor of us, but I run the risk of possibly losing the relationship we have now in the process.”

“Byleth I know my state of mind wasn’t the best of sorts but one thing will always remain. I’ve never stopped loving you. Part of my anger came from being away from you for so long, but I never should have blamed you or thought you had left. When I found you in the rubble that was the first time I’ve felt hope in all those years. I also don’t want you doing this if it will end up dangerous for you.”

“There is Ferdinand and Rodrigue, neither of them deserved to die. We could have allied ourselves with Claude much sooner than we did. There’s also the mentality you have right now, I know you’re regretting how you’ve been treating everyone and that is the Dimitri we need to rise forward.”

He put a hand on her cheek. “Part of this still feels wrong. I want to save them too, I want to protect you at Gronder so you aren’t going to be hurting for so long. I know the voices that have spoken to me for so long will never go away completely. I will keep them as a warning, but I won’t let them shackle me anymore. More importantly, I know that I want to keep you at my side.”

“What would be wrong is doing this for selfish reasons. I took the easy route when I killed Ferdinand, but he still had a future with Petra and I took that chance away from both of them. How would you want to deal with Fletche? Her brother was the general that attacked the monastery right after I woke up. Their hair color was the same, that’s the main reason I noticed. My vision was blurry and I saw him for a moment and that’s when it clicked as to who she was.”

Dimitri crossed his arms, tapping his fingers while he thought. “I honestly don’t know to be honest with you. We can’t be too merciful on the enemy or else we run the risk of them doing something that is unexpected or worse than our current situation. It was as you said, the easy route is to kill them all. I’d let whatever retaliation I deserved come and put me down when my task was done. What would you suggest?”

“War is bloody and it’s brutal, you have to kill the enemy or at least incapacitate them before they have a chance to kill those on your side. You are correct in that for some situations there is no other choice, especially when the opposing side only wants you dead and would have no qualms about it. There are situations like what I did with Bernedetta, she doesn’t want to fight, and right now I imagine she’s holed up in her old room partly scared because of what she fears will be retaliation from the empire for her betrayal, but also happy to be alive. Fletche isn’t so easy, she loved her brother and probably some of the other soldiers under his command that we killed that day. She is an enemy and one who let herself be ruled by vengeance…. Why did you let her join anyway?”

He looked away from her.“I knew how she felt. You want the blood of the one who took the one that you cared for, no matter the cost to yourself. I didn’t see the harm in it at the time, didn’t care enough either.”

“And now?” she asked.

“It’s a hard question to answer. There’s a lot I still haven’t settled in my mind just yet, but I am working on gaining what clarity I can.” He said.

“Would you listen to me then if I spoke up and said no? If I point out her similarities to the empire’s general, that it’s only a trap she’s trying to set?” She asked.

“Perhaps, but if I don’t then at least you’ll know she’s a threat.” He replied.

“I haven’t been back to the Holy Tomb since the first time. My hope is that I’ll be able to talk to Sothis again and see if she can help. Otherwise we’re just talking hypothetical scenarios.” She said, grabbing her cloak and putting it over her.

He finished changing and came over to pick her up. “Let’s go find out then. If we can’t then all we can do is honor them by learning from our past mistakes.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck, wondering if this was a good idea, but she had to try. If there was any chance that they could all make it out alive all the better for everyone. Dimitri sent Dedue on ahead and took the path around towards the knight's hall. The Gazebo would still be on the way to the dining hall so if anyone bumped into or questioned them they could send them along to wait in there.

“Right there, stand on the crest of flames and we’ll see if since you’re holding me if it will warp you in too. If not I’ll warp right out.” She said.

Dimitri really hated magic. He would use it to his advantage but warps were never his favorite spell. He especially hated getting hit by it, for all of his physical strength and defense mages were the one thing that could bring him down. She was right in that they were at the top of the long stairs, but what was odd was all of the phantom soldiers and golems that surrounded the floor.

“Rhea must have put in some new defenses. Stay near the throne, don’t go near the edge.”

She didn’t have to tell him twice. He turned towards the large stone throne and started to put her down onto it until she stopped him. “No sit with me, Whatever happens, I want you here with me.”

He hesitated. “It’s not my place to, wouldn’t there be some religious rule or some such that forbids it?”

She nodded after thinking a moment. “Then make sure you keep my hand or arm at least. Stay in physical contact.”

He nodded that he could do. He sat her down keeping his hands on her waist until she held out her arms and he took her hands. She squeezed them before closing her eyes.

“Sothis can you hear me? We have a request and I’d like to see if it’s possible.” She asked aloud.

“You were always dense weren’t you. I gave you my power, just because you’re scared to use it does not mean you need my help.” Dimitri didn’t recognize the voice, but he was used to hearing voices out of nowhere. He laid his head in her lap and closed his eyes like she did.

The lighting around them had changed drastically, but the throne was the same. The girl he saw had long green hair and eyes that were close to Byleth. The main difference was it was the girl sitting on the throne and he was at the bottom of the stairs with Byleth.

“Honestly how much of a child are you going to act like? I even had to wake you up after sleeping for so long. You are always in need of my help, but lucky for you I am willing to give it to you.”

She stood up and started walking down the steps towards them. “I told you before, you and I are one now. My power is yours and both sides of time are revealed to you. The path of fate you wish to make I can get behind. Your chosen knight as he is now will be much better for Fodland’s rise of peace. I think since he was able to come here with you now that perhaps if he takes your hand here as you turn the wheel of time he would still have his memory like you do. I will count on you both to stop Fodland from weeping any more. As your reward, I will speak to you for this Dimitri. Because of how she was brought to life by the creststone she will live for as long as the crest stone remains inside of her. I can offer two choices. I can give you a secret so you may also remain at her side until you are killed or she can renounce me and my power to become a mortal like yourself. I will want your choice after Fodlan is back into times of peace and that requires those snakes to be dead to poison the land no more. They have spilled enough of my family’s blood.”

Sothis came in front of him and put a hand on his face. “I give you one gift now, for giving her a reason to fight her way out of the darkness to get back to you. May your sight never be clouded by hatred or self-doubt again.” She kissed his eyepatch and he felt a tingle on his eye that felt irritating, but the burning sensation calmed after a moment.

“Now what moment do you wish to go back to? Because the creststone was dormant we can’t send you any earlier than the day you woke up.” Sothis said.

Byleth nodded and held up her hand. A large gold wheel appeared before her. “Where I was in his arms after healing him. It would be best that when he meets the others during the battle at the nest as himself so there’s no suspicion as to the changes in his attitude.”

Sothis nodded. “I’m glad I got to talk to you again. It seems here in this hallowed ground it still has the ability to let us speak. I heard your thanks Dimitri. Keep us both safe and please stop saying that you’re unworthy. It’s so damned irritating when you are her world, and I know her own heart as if it were my own. When you have won this war come back to this place and I will hear what you both have decided.”

Byleth smiled. “Thank you Sothis. I’ve missed you too. Dimitri place your hand on mine that has the wheel and be ready. It’s a jolt when it happens.”

He did as she asked, still not sure if this was the right thing, but he trusted her. If they did succeed then he would take his memories with him as a warning. She wasn’t kidding when she said it was a jolt. He watched as his life literally flashed through his mind, going backwards. The resulting headache was worse than the ones he experienced after Duscar. He kept his grip on her hand, not wanting to get stuck at the wrong point.

He watched as he had seen what the others had seen him as, and wondered how the hell they had put up with him. If he wasn’t born as such an important chess piece they would have smashed him off of the board. He looked over at Byleth who was panting and shaking. They were almost at their destination. Of all the pieces on the board she was the most important, his queen, he didn’t care that he wasn’t married to her yet, there was no one more important in this world to him. He thought about what Sothis had offered. He had feared something like that, of the fact that her body hadn’t aged. The thought of him growing old while she stayed the same had been one of the nightmares he had after she showed him the overlook on the third floor. He would talk to her about it, but only after the war was over. He would let it be her choice as to whether she gave up the powers or not and he would follow the decision.

Then he saw them back at the goddess tower. She looked at him and nodded, taking her open hand and closing it into a fist. He felt himself shift, in the blink of an eye he was staring at them to being back in his own body, blinking back into his vision. His bad eye burned. What the hell? He took off the patch and rubbed it with his fingers, only to realize that after a few blinks he could see out of it. Was that what Sothis meant by his sight no longer clouded?

“I liked it on you, but it’s nice that you get to have your sight back instead. How are you feeling? I do have you here with me don’t I?”

He took his hands and placed them on her face. “You never cease to amaze me.” He said before kissing her and holding her close.

When they broke apart she put her forehead against his, her breathing was still rapid. “Alright I need to rest up a moment before we go after that nest. As far as what to tell the others when we meet them…… Gilbert had found you because of the brutality of the deaths of the imperial soldiers that led their way to you. He may find that finding you calm is completely odd to the accounts that he’s had of you.”

“I hadn’t thought of that part, but I can just thank you for that. He believed you when you had said that you were sleeping all that time didn’t he?” He asked.

She nodded. “True, we can say I’ve been awake longer this time, which is technically the truth.”

“It’s still hard to wrap my head around to be honest.” he said.

She nuzzled his neck. “What matters right now is that we make a better future for ourselves and those around us. Hubert and Edelgard, I’m not sure how to handle them just yet, but we’ll cross that bridge when we get there. For now, I think we need to send a letter to Claude and Rodrigue. Did Dedue tell you about where he was before he found us at the bridge?”

Dimitri nodded. “Yes, but I don’t think it’s safe to send a messenger. He was already on his way here to meet us on the festival day but got delayed because of trying to avoid enemy detection. If he didn’t meet us up at the bridge he would have headed straight to the monastery.”

“So if we change our course of action he’ll still be on the board?” she asked.

“That’s part of what I’ve been debating about since you brought this question up in the first place. There is part of me that wants to march up to meet with Rodrigue now and take back the kingdom, but if we do that everything is an unknown.” he said.

“I think maybe we should discuss our options at the war council, get them involved and just pose our questions as hypothetical instead of fact. I do know that I plan on getting Caspar and Petra to try to talk to Ferdinand before hand, I don’t want to kill him if we don’t have to. The plan for Bernedetta worked out just fine.”

He thought on that a moment. “I’m wondering if maybe we did this too soon, maybe we should have gotten to know more of the outcomes before we actually did this.”

She shook her head. “I’m not sure how much more I could have handled. You’ll need to be more careful at the nest this go round, I’m not going to be able to heal you near as many times, nor blast them with spells.”

“I’ll be sticking close to you regardless. We know where they are going to be coming from. Perhaps instead of going in alone to begin with we can regroup with one of their groups and move forward together.” He noticed her smile. “What?”

“Do you realize how much you’ve….” She thought a moment. “Before you wouldn’t trust, you’re armor was so tough that no one would come near you unless they had to. To hear you want to not go out and do things by yourself, it… it gives me hope.”

He cupped her face with his hands. “If not for you and Rodrigue, I would still be lost in the darkness. I have you to thank for that. You’ve given me so many second chances in so many ways. I don’t know if I can ever repay you for what you’ve done for me by just staying by my side.”

She leaned up and kissed him, holding him to her. “Stay mine Dimitri, the rest will follow. Your kiss, your touch, your trust, and your protection those are the best payments you can give me and I’ll offer the same to you.”

He clutched her to him. “I love you Byleth.”

She held him back. “I love you too. We have a lot of work to do, but I’m glad we can do it together.”

He smiled a true smile for the first time in a long time as the light of dawn cast his shadows far away from him and he was bathed in light.


	12. Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the rewind back in time, so the timeline is Azure moon- Reunion at dawn back at the goddess tower just shortly after she started picking up the pieces of her armor to put them back on. (<\--- that scene was changed so it would be after she stood up)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm placing an OC in this chapter that will play a large role in my mind for how I plan to tackle the slither in the dark and also give a bit of insight as to how Byleth feels about beasts vs monsters. Hope you like him, if you remember the name he was introduced in chapter 7 when she was trying to find if what she was feeling for Dimitri was love or not.

Byleth kissed his cheek before she pulled away. “Alright Ashe and Gilbert were the first ones I think to show up, Merci and Annette were not far behind. Sylvain Ingrid and Felix were the last to arrive, that part I’m certain of. We do have a little bit of time. Can you come check something with me really quick? I may have an idea.”

She picked his cloak up off the ground and snuggled into the fur. “And if you don’t keep this with you I’m liable to take it.”

A smile curved his lips as he thought about what he had planned to do about that. Once they reunited with the group he would be asking Mercedes what he had planned to talk to her about earlier. He was going to have to be careful about that. Maybe it was a good thing that he didn’t talk to anyone much except for her. If he started having conversations that he had already heard people might get suspicious at his answers.

He looked around at the soldiers he had killed here at the tower and sighed. Looking around, he saw what she had meant about Gilbert being able to track him because of the brutality. “I’m not sure how to handle this. I know that the monster still lives inside of me, and I know what you said about how I am now. They are both sides of me. It’s still me behind my actions.”

Byleth paused. She knew she needed the right wording. “Dimitri, if you were to smack me here and now for no reason other than disagreeing with you, no madness, no regret, it’s something I wouldn’t tolerate or forgive easily. I wouldn’t waste time or the energy of dealing with you, nor would a lot of the others. Even if your armor is created by hatred, you’re still a good person underneath, and you watched something horrible happen to those you loved. It would mess with anyone’s head. It messed with mine when my father was killed. I went for revenge and took out the ones responsible because I didn’t want them doing it to someone else I cared about, but that doesn’t make me a bad person. Sometimes things are unforgivable, and you shouldn’t be angry at yourself because you’re trying to do the impossible and let go of the hatred that boils beneath the surface. You need to have some kind of outlet.”

His gaze went to the floor. “You say that, but…I have brought harm to others and sometimes taken great pleasure in doing so. I hated, I stole, I killed. I chose to walk that bloody path.”

She sighed. “I have no answer to quiet your mind, Dimitri. All that you can do is take responsibility for your actions and learn from the experience. You are not beyond redemption, or else Sothis wouldn’t have let you see her or present this gift to you. Sometimes you have to kill to protect what it is you hold as valuable, even if it’s only an ideal. Mercy is a good thing to have, but stupidity is not. If an enemy would be more likely to stab you in the back the moment you turned away from them it’s better to put them down first.”

“I remember what you said after you killed Randolf, about even a beast will hunt and defend. I almost lost you again because I was so wrapped up in revenge. Rodrigue paid a part of our debt, but he also made me realize how blind I’ve truly been. I want to be more than a tool for the dead, I need to be more than that… but I can’t allow myself to forget.” His fists were clenched tightly around the lance.

They continued walking down the stairs and out to the main grounds of the academy.

“It’s true that you pay less attention to something when it’s not your focus, but that does not mean that you’ll forget entirely. Even if you do, it is not fair for the memories to torment you as they have. There was a thought I had when I was dealing with you earlier. The more you try to hold something that doesn’t want to stay the more it will struggle while it hurts both you and itself. What ever these thoughts or guilt and phantoms were they have no right to hold you back from being the person you are meant to be. You have not had an easy life and I intend to make those schemers who willed it so to pay for it.” She said.

He sighed in regret. “I don’t know if I deserve forgiveness. Yes, the slate has been wiped clean of what I did after I got you back, but before that. The atrocities I committed, I still did them, and might have to commit some again.”

Byleth stopped in front of one of the monastery walls, running her hands over it. “Just don’t act rashly Dimitri. As long as you’ve at least given thought to it or it’s instinct driving the decision, you should be able to come to the right answers. It’s you that has to live with them.”

Dimitri’s grip tightened on his lance before he took a deep breath, letting her words soak in. “Before you, I never realized that it would be so comforting to have someone stand at my side. I will do my best to rise to your image of me.” He took notice of where she stopped. “Isn’t this the entrance to Abyss we used back then?”

She nodded. “Yes, it was blocked up before too. I don’t know if Abyss is alright and what happened to the Ashen Wolves. If they are alive and well they will help make that battle all the easier and give us more allies for the journey ahead.”

“Move aside.” He said and held out his lance for her to take.

She took it and stepped back a few feet, knowing what he planned. It only took one tackle for the stone to shudder as it broke away. She heard movement and then a score of voices yelling. Dimitri stood back with her.

“Boss there’s trouble! Come quick!” a voice shouted from within.

“Oh I’m going to enjoy this! Come on Yuri let me have some fun!” Byleth recognized the voice.

“Balthus!” she yelled. So at least two of the wolves were alright.

“That voice! Could it be!” Byleth recognized Constance’s voice.

“No way! Is that chatterbox?” she heard Hapi’s voice.

“Is it really you, friend?” Yuri said, poking his head on the open side of the hole and met her gaze. “It is! She’s got that blonde knight with her, the one that made the final blow on that monster all that time ago. No wonder the wall crumbled so easily.”

Byleth smiled. That move had been glorious. Not only did Dimitri land a critical hit, but his crest activated. He had done more damage to the monster than everyone in the room combined. “Yes, Dimitri did steal the show that day didn’t he.”

Dimitri glanced at her. He had almost forgotten about that. She had been so giddy she had nearly knocked him over when he dismounted off of his horse with her praise. She had kissed his cheek, before she blushed and composed herself again. It happened so quickly he thought that perhaps he imagined that part. That beast was about to do a powerful move that would have killed almost everyone in the room if it had been allowed to unleash it. He was one of the last ones left that had the strength left to attack. It had to be killed. There was no way around it. He held no regret in doing so to defend everyone that day. 

“Guys that merc that was here asking about her. Let him know she’s here.” Hapi said.

“I’ll go. The sun is coming out too much for my liking, even for a reunion as glorious as this one.” Constance said giving her a wave.

“Mercenary?” Byleth asked tilting her head.

“You haven’t changed a bit pal!” Balthus said coming up to her and lifting her up for a hug.

She squeaked. “Damn it! What is with all of you men being tall monstrosities! You’re even taller than Dimitri is now.”

Balthus laughed and put her down, patting her head. “You’re just short is all.”

She crossed her arms and huffed. “I don’t need to be reminded. Almost everyone is taller than I am.”

Yuri chuckled as he walked over. “Just by a bit for some of us, but it’s part of your charm. A deadly package that most would not think is a threat because they have to look down at you. What brings you here, friend?”

Byleth smiled, she never thought of it that way. “There’s a den of thieves nearby that we were about to go have some fun and wipe out. It’s the Millennium Festival, so if the rest of the class holds true to their promise, we should have more backup on their way.” She answered.

Yuri smiled. “They’ve been causing us some trouble for some time now. I would love to pay them a visit and give them some of our hospitality.”

“Yeah! We are so in! I’ve been dying for a way to end the boredom around here.” Balthus said, pounding one fist into his other hand.

“Let's head out I don't want to waste too much time." Byleth said.

Dimitri nodded. She didn't seem too concerned about who had asked for her. The moment that Dimitri's back was turned he heard a snarl and the next thing he knew his lance was impacting with a sword as he turned to defend himself. Dimitri watched as the man’s eyes started to glow vibrant gold. The veining around his face is something Dimitri had seen before.

“Whatever tests they were doing in Remire, they must have started their early experiments with you. Guren! Leave him alone.” Byleth said, getting into her sword stance.

Guren snarled as he pounced for her and she dodged him easily. The small crater he left behind made Dimitri stumble back. What the hell was she thinking to pick a fight with someone like this? He was snarling and entirely out of control. Byleth’s face too, he hadn’t seen it that expressionless for a while, just concentrating on the enemy in front of her. She dodged two more hits and he seemed calmer. The snarls had died down.

“Guren, you there? It’s me, it’s Ashen!” she said as he came for her again.

He stopped in midswing. “Ash…shen?” He clutched his head.

The veining around his face had moved back into the skin but the golden eyes remained. He dropped the sword and pounced on her giving her a hug that was crushing.

“Guren a little too tight.” She complained.

He put her down and ruffled her hair. “It’s been too long since I last seen you. Hell it’s been a while since I’ve been out now. Sorry I smelled your blood on him and I went a little feral there a moment."

"It's alright." She went to hug him. "It's good to see you."

Rough hands gripped her hair. "You always did prefer that thing over me" he growled.

Looking up Byleth twisted out of his grasp and raised her hand to turn back for just a few moments, before she approached him.

"I'd rather have you out than Darren. Guren is there no way you can keep control of his body?"

Dimitri had moved forward the moment he had grabbed her hair only to feel the movement of putting him back where he stood. He knew the reason he was aware the first time, but he didn't think he would be aware of it anytime she used it.

Dimitri didn’t know what to make of the encounter. Darren would have know her before she had started showing emotion when she had been the Ashen Demon, but what did she mean by control over the body?

"Sorry, he's gotten lot more stubborn and he's already fighting for control. Darren has always been jealous of how well you treat me. Do not be alone with me if you can help it. You know I won't hurt you, but I can't say the same for him." Guren said.

Byleth sighed. "I know. I missed you Guren."

"Missed you too. Who is he by the way?" Guren said pointing at Dimitri.

Byleth smiled. "My spark, his name is Dimitri."

"Good I'm glad you found someone to love....." he clutched his head...."dammit, go away"

His eyes went from gold to brown.

"Hello Darren." Byleth said coldly.

"Good to see you too Eisner." He sneered. "What, no smile for me demon? What's it been almost 9 years? Your hair and eye color has changed but I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

"Guren is like an older brother to me you, however, I don't have that much affection for. I know why you are how you are now at least. There are mages that have been performing experiments throughout Fodlan. I've seen that veining around the eyes when they drove a village we protected mad." Byleth countered.

"Mages huh? I've had a few approach me to get the monster out for the heart of someone they call the fell star." Darren said

Byleth narrowed her eyes Fell Star was what Solen had called her. "Just because he kills does not make him a monster!"

"A beast is all he is!" Darren yelled.

Byleth leveled a glare on him. "He's more a man then you'll ever be."

"Why you......." Darren lunged for her.

Dimitri stepped forward but Byleth had him pinned on the ground before he got to her, Darren's arm twisted behind him and Byleth's heel against his throat.

"Try to touch me again Darren and I will end you." She said before letting him go and stepping back.

"Fine, if you'd rather have the damned monster instead, have him." Darren growled.

He struggled a bit before the eyes went gold again.

"Damn Ashen, that's the first time he's ever forced me into control. Nice move by the way pup." He said.

"I am no longer a child Guren." She snapped.

"No I guess not.. " he gave her a side glance. "Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine" she huffed.

"Its best just to quit kidding myself. It was good to see you again Ashen." He said.

He pulled the blade to his throat and she grabbed it. "Don't you dare!" She held it firm, blood dripping from the cut.

"Do you know what it's like to live this trapped existence when the human you've been bound to is nothing but a mongrel who should be put down?" Guren growled.

"I'm not about to let you throw your life away. If magic is what did this to you there should be a way to reverse it." She said.

"You'll have to talk to a witch named Cornelia to find out how she did it." He said.

"I already know which Cornelia. She's one of our enemies too. Try to stay in control and we will find a way to free you. We've got a nest of thieves to eradicate right now." She said letting go.

"Ashen." He said looking down.

Byleth turned to him. "Yes."

"Thank you, I won't hold you to it, but thank you for giving me hope. Cornelia is also responsible for the death of Darren's sister. I was still only a wolf when I saw her, but he might behave and cooperate knowing that." He said.

"I'll do what I can." She said.

Dimitri grabbed her hand, glaring at the wound. Guren fished some bandages out of his pouch to hand to him.

"Also it's probably mirroring his thoughts, but don't do something so idiotic again." Guren said

"What did you mean when you introduced me as your spark?" Dimitri asked while bandaging up her hand.

She motioned for them to follow her after it was wrapped up. “The way I used to describe my feelings was with warmth and flames, things I knew and recognized. The last time I saw him he had told me to not let any man touch me until the spark was ignited"

“I see.” He said, eying Guren. He had fallen back past Yuri and Balthus who were following close behind them.

She smiled at him and took his hand. “I do have to thank you for your warmth.”

He squeezed her hand, his thoughts distracted. “It you who has shared your warmth with me. He is wrong about one thing, your fire is the one that sparks others to believe in you. Your flame started on its own when you used your strength to protect us all.”

She wondered at that. “You might be right, but I still haven’t felt as happy and warm as the day you claimed me, and I never cried as hard as I did when you found me in Jeralt’s room. Your flame feeds mine in a way no one else does, and it hurts to be without it.”

Dimitri looked down at her. “I promise to never make you despair like that again.” He lifted her hand that was holding his and pressed it to his lips.

Byleth smiled. “I’ll hold you to it.”

Dimitri gave her a glance before he started to recognize the surroundings. “We’re almost there. When I scouted this place out earlier they were holed up near there.”

Yuri came forward. “They killed a few of the people I cared about. I think it’s time to repay the favor.”

Balthus smiled. “Let’s make them pay for the Abyss damages, yeah. Hapi and Constance stayed back to guard, that means we have to end this quickly so we don’t leave the ladies alone too long.” 

Byleth turned to Guren. “I know he can see and hear what you do so he’ll be keeping an eye on your actions, but at least you get to play a bit. There’s a group of thieves down there we need to eliminate. They’ve been terrorizing the territory. Care to fight at my side again?”

He smiled a large toothy grin. “Yes my demon. I have missed you greatly.”

He nodded. “Mind if I start?”

“Just leave some enemies for us. Yuri, Balthus stay back a moment. See how he fights before you step in.” She said, pressing herself against Dimitri.

Yuri tilted his head as Guren moved forward, swift and silent. “He came into Abyss and the moment he heard Jeralt’s name he wanted to see you. He showed up to the battle after Hapi sighed to bring monsters to help us with his eyes glowing like that.”

Byleth nodded. “In every sense of the word, he is a beast right now. He was experimented on with some pretty dark magic. Darren had kept him hidden pretty well until one day he was fighting back to back with me. When his eyes turn gold it’s the wolf and not the man you’re dealing with.”

“That’s some dangerous company you keep there, pal.” Balthus said.

Byleth shrugged and drew her sword. ”Beasts can be more reliable and loyal than most people. Just because they kill without remorse doesn’t make them monsters. Real monsters only kill for selfish reasons.”

Dimitri caught her gaze and she smiled at him before turning towards the battlefield. He steeled himself. Maybe this was why his actions never really came as a surprise to her. Come to think of it she would try to avoid them taking down the giant wolves for training if she could help it. Even as a child she had a positive view on beasts.

Guren had already started ripping through the first of the enemies. Quick swift blows that were instant kills. The smile he had was dark and it mirrored the one he had seen on himself during the rewind. When Byleth reached the enemies he kept a close eye on her taking a few of the kills before they could reach her before swirling on another enemy to take them out. Protecting her, so this was what that looked like. He didn’t have to hold back, just keep a close eye on the surroundings. As he watched her take out a few enemies and look at Guren as he started getting close the look on her face showed a bit of irritation. He would also have to trust in her ability to protect herself.

With that he joined the fray. Yuri and Balthus were already taking the right-hand side. He heard the returning Lions and wasn’t surprised at them this time. He felt Byleth behind him, pressing her back against his before arcing her sword at an enemy to their left. Ash was the first one to reach close to them. Guren turned to him sword ready.

“Packmate! Don’t hurt him.” Byleth shouted.

Guren turned to her with a side glance and nodded before going after a different enemy.

Ashe took a relieved breath. “Professor, who was that?”

“An old mercenary friend. It’s good to see you Ashe. Mind helping us out with those doors and chests?”

Ashe nodded. “You can count on me! Good to see you as well Your Highness, everyone thought you were dead, but I still had hope.”

Dimitri nodded. “Good to see you too Ashe.”

Ashe sniped a few enemies with his bow before heading back towards the chests the thieves had stored their loot in.

Yuri and Balthus came back, the cursed sword from bandit's loot chest in his hands. “Hey friend, would you mind if I kept this?”

“That was quick work of that side. As long as you let me use it when you’re not. You know the side effect of that thing right?” Byleth said.

“Yes, but Balthus can spare a heal now and then to keep me on my feet.” Yuri responded.

Annette and Mercedes came up to them, no enemies to halt their progress because of what they had done. “Professor! It’s so good to see you.” Annette said, clasping Byleth in a quick hug.

“Is that Dimitri?” Mercedes asked, watching him take out an enemy.

Byleth smiled. “Yes, not dead. Come on we’ve still got a few enemies. We can’t idle on the battlefield.”

They both nodded as they advanced at her side. Byleth watched Dimitri a moment as they caught up to him, he wasn’t hesitating on the cut downs, but at least he wasn’t advancing with a hunger that made her worry. She heard the sound of wings. Sylvain and Ingrid had arrived, and that means Felix had as well.

“Guren, the last three packmates have arrived! Two of them are riders. The other one should be on the ground.” Byleth called out.

“Understood. Come on Ashen, I want to see you in all your glory, or have you lost your touch?" Guren teased

“Dimitri center! Ingrid, Sylvain be prepared for tricks!” she called.

Together her and Dimitri danced a path of blows against the center group before the thief tried to warp out of there.

“Oh no you don’t!” Sylvain yelled before bringing his axe down on him.

Guren came up to them, holding his blade to his shoulder in a relaxed position. “Can I fight him? Please Ashen. I’d love to spar with you as well, but that strength of his…… it’s been so long since I had a worthy opponent.”

Byleth smiled at him. “Later perhaps. I have a swordsman in the group that spared with me frequently to train that you might have fun with too.”

He looked around at everyone there. “Nice pack you’ve made Ashen.” He pointed his blade at Dimitri. “You hurt her and I will come for you. She’s the only one who has ever been nice to me and I’d lay my life down for her because of it.”

Byleth rolled her eyes and pushed the blade down. “It was good to see you Guren.”

Byleth laughed and wrapped herself around Dimitri’s arm, leaning her head against his shoulder. “I haven’t forgotten Guren when you were talking to my father that day and stood up behind your words your eyes were gold. You had said you had no intention towards me, but the way you’re acting now….”

He tilted his head as he gave her a puzzled look. “You are pack and I protect those worthy of it. That smile on your face tells me you’re happy with him, and that’s enough. I never wanted you like that for myself. Plus to stick you with Darren would be cruel.”

She nodded. “Guren is there really no way to keep you out instead?”

H shook his head. “I can try, but you know when that crap gets near my eyes I risk going feral. Neither option is a good situation. You’d be better caging us up.”

“I’ll try to find a way to set your free from him Guren.” Byleth said.

“And if you can’t Ashen, if he becomes a threat to you, cut us down.” He growled.

She looked away from him and he came over and placed his hand on her head. “Ashen, I know it’s a tough burden to bear but I’d rather be dead than to know this vessel caused you harm. If you have to kill me you had no other choice. No guilt or tears for me you hear? I wouldn’t want that for you.”

She hugged Dimitri’s arm tighter. “I understand, but that doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

He chuckled at her. “Well are you going to introduce me to your pack or what? Before Darren tries to take the vessel back over I’d like to know which ones you’d kick my ass for if I hurt them by accident.”

The group had gathered to watch the exchange with some interest.

“I think His Highness has some explaining to do, and you as well Professor.” Sylvain said.

“Professor?” Guren asked.

“Teacher." She said before introducing the group.

Byleth turned to the others. “For now let’s all head into the monastery. Gilbert we’ve been keeping up with the reports we already know about what’s happening in the Dukedom. I advised Dimitri to stay put in the monastery with me until the festival in hopes that the class would keep their promise and we could move forward.”

“How long have you and Dimitri been here together?” Mercedes asked.

“Lost track of the days to be honest.” She replied. She was still holding onto his arm as they walked.

“And how long have you and Dimitri been sleeping together, Professor?” Sylvain asked with a chuckle.

“It’s none of your business.” Dimitri answered.

Sylvain stopped in his tracks. “Wait then you two have been?”

Gilbert cleared his throat. “Your Highness that is highly irregular.”

“How many times back at the academy did you pester and tease me to tell her how I felt? I found her here at the monastery still recovering while she was waiting for us and realized that those feelings hadn’t faded. She’s been my guiding light since.” Dimitri said twining his fingers with hers.

Felix narrowed his eyes. “I’ve heard reports about you boar, which is your true face, because the one of you smiling at your allies does not seem right.”

“Both of them are. The only difference is I would rather use my strength to protect and leave the blood on the battlefield. I still hold my hatred for the empire and those responsible for Duscar, and sometimes that anger is still what drives my actions, but I’ll try my best so it doesn’t hurt my allies as well.” Dimitri replied. 

Mercedes stepped forward. “Do you need any healing professor? You were always pushing yourself too hard.”

Byleth shook her head. “No I’m just tired, but no wounds to speak of. I should be back to normal after some sleep. I’m glad all of you are all right. Dimitri told me that Dedue is the one that helped him out of the prison when he was captured, I’m hoping that he’s ok.”

“You had to flee Dimitri or else they would have killed you. Like the professor, I hope Dedue is ok, but I’m glad you’re here Dimitri. It was hard to think that perhaps you could be dead. There are too many people that are depending on the hope you bring.” Annette said.

“Yeah, my dad and Felix’s have been holding the front lines to protect the other territories loyal to you for now, but there are still people within the Dukedom that would rather see you on the throne.” Sylvain said.

“How can the people not hate me for turning my back on them for so long?” Dimitri asked.

“You had to wait for the right opportunity and we are here beside you now. We will take down the Empire together. The commoners have always looked up to the nobility to protect them, and you have always been someone they respected, that I’ve respected. There is no hated towards someone who had to prepare so you don’t get yourself killed Your Highness.” Ashe said.

Dimitri stopped in his tracks as emotion overwhelmed him. Goddess he had been such a blind fool. Byleth squeezed his hand and came in front of him to place a hand on his cheek.

“You are worthy my lion. Do you see now? Don’t let your mind twist and darken your thoughts. You will make a good king and you have allies you can trust. I’ll be right here beside you too. We are all in this together.” She said.

He kissed her as a few tears fell. He couldn’t describe his emotions right now, they were so jumbled up between relief, gratitude, happiness, regret, and there was warmth there too, love for her, appreciation of his allies. He would do better, he would protect those around him. She wiped away a few of the tears as they broke apart before she wrapped her arms around his neck to hug him to her.

She heard Annette and Mercedes giggle and whisper excitedly. She looked up to see a few of them blushing.

“Thank you everyone. I’m sure when he finds his voice again he’ll be thankful too. There are a lot of regrets he’s burdened himself with and it will take time for him to completely unshackle himself from them. So for now just give him your support and fight with us.” Byleth said.

Ingrid came over to them and placed a hand on his shoulder. “We will always stand by you Your Highness. I promised to uphold your soft hearted ideals didn’t I? You helped me move on with Glenn, and I will not forget that so easily.”

Byleth kissed the top of his head. “Crying does not make you weak Dimitri, we are all here for you, those tears will dry and you will have a brighter day to look forward too.”

He took a deep breath and nodded squeezing her in an embrace before letting go and stepping back. “Yes, let's bring a new dawn to Fodlan, and end this war.”


	13. Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline- rewind back to defending the monestary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since we are reliving the past events the river scene is back- again they need cleaned- they were alot more touching and friendly there than last time, but nothing really happens so I'll keep it

13

Gilbert asked to speak with Dimitri and Byleth let them have their privacy, knowing that he’d come to her later. She stopped by Dedue’s room, seeing if perhaps there was an extra set of clothes that Dimitri could use. Then to the abandoned room she had found the turtle neck shirt in, as well as knowing that she had the academy skirt that she could wear. She went to supply cabinets and found a cord to tie his hair back with. She piled it all up on the desk to be ready for when he came and set to the task of sweeping away all of the dust and cleaning everything out again, changing the sheets as well. When she heard footsteps she smiled, thinking it was Dimitri, but looking up it was Darren instead and his eyes were back to brown.

“You shouldn’t be here.” She said.

He crossed his arms and leaned against the door. “I feel like I need to explain something to you about what Guren had hinted at. It still seems he hasn’t forgiven me for it. I didn’t mean to hurt her….. I don’t have any excuses for you. After this, I won’t try to come near you or any of the girls in your group if that will make you feel any better.”

Byleth let her mask take hold as she kept her voice even. “They are under my protection and I have no interest in you in that way either. As long as that’s understood and you behave I have no quarrel with you.”

He breathed a sigh of relief. “You had mentioned those mages had even hurt one of your students. If I see them come around the monastery I will let you know, in return if your group will be going anywhere near Cornelia, may I come with you? If what Guren said is right she’s responsible for my sister’s death and for her tests on me. I want her dead.”

Byleth nodded.

He nodded back. “Have a good day Eisner. It is good to see you again.”

He turned to find Dimitri behind him, jumping a little. Byleth shook her head. “You’ve really slacked on your training haven’t you? It’s not like he was trying to hide his footsteps. If you want to be anywhere near our main force you’d better be prepared to train until you drop. Letting Guren out just to take care of the fighting for you isn’t going to cut it.” She said giving him a look of disapproval.

Darren gulped at the glare Dimitri was giving him and nodded. “Yes, I need to go train now…. Yeah, I have no intentions towards her, I’ll leave now, just don’t kill me. I didn’t touch her.” He said before he scurried off.

Dimitri watched him go. “Do you really intend on letting him stay here?”

“Keep your enemies close right? Were you aware of the conversation that I had with Guren before we left for the thief nest?” she asked.

“Yes, oddly enough. I understand why I kept my memory from the moment we did the first one, but I wasn’t expecting to still be aware of it anytime you used it.” He answered.

Byleth tilted her head as she thought about that. “I’ll have to be careful in battles than to make sure you’re aware that I’m about to do it so it doesn’t take you by surprise. But for now, care to go to the river with me again?” she said laying her hand on the pile she had on the desk.

He ran his hands through his hair. “I think that I’d benefit from that. I had arrived late and you had already started, this time….” His face went red. “Do you think I could… perhaps…..”

Byleth smiled and reached up. “Yes, you may, only if I get to tie your hair up after. It looks good on you that way.”

He picked up the items and held out his arm for her. “Shall we then?” he asked.

She smiled and took his arm.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The water was as cold as he remembered, but her warmth next to him helped out immensely. He had kneeled for her this time and started to leave kisses on her skin as she ran her lathered up hands through his hair. He remembered the last time they were here, how resistant he was to her, almost scared because it had been so long since anyone had given him a touch that did not want him dead.

She grabbed the soap and handed it to him. “This is what you were asking, wasn’t it?”

He smiled and lathered up his own hands and he helped clean her this time. Holding her close to him when he ran them over her back. She was trailing her nails lightly against his back as she ran her soaped hands along him too. He took a deep breath. It had been a long time since he had felt this relaxed. There were so many things he wanted to do with her, but with the imperial army still around it wouldn’t bode well to stay out too long.

He kissed her temple. “Let’s get changed and back inside. As you said last time the water is cold and we know there are enemies around. Would you let me stay with you tonight?”

“My door is always open for you Dimitri. I always enjoy your company.” She said before kissing him. She broke away and started lathering up her hands to go through her own hair as he rinsed himself off.

He understood why she had the feeling this time of putting back on what they had been wearing. Besides the rain, there wouldn’t have been many other opportunities to clean them. When the knights of Serios and some of the clergy returned they would be bringing what supplies they could. They would have to be ready for when Randolf made his attack, but after that, it would benefit from being washed.

“There is clothing I grabbed from Dedue’s room. I’m hoping that it might be a close enough size to fit you. They’re underneath the towels.”

She pulled out from the water behind them, grabbing one of the towels to wipe herself off with then grabbed the turtleneck he had seen her in before.

“What?” she asked stopping to look at him as she looked up over at him after she put it on.

“Why that one to be curious?” he asked.

She shrugged. “I had originally picked it out because it covered up the marks your kisses left. I didn’t want to answer any questions or have anyone pester you with the state you were in. I knew where it was and I didn’t feel like putting on the academy shirt, this fabric feels nicer.”

He reached over to her. “Yes, but it means there’s less for me to touch.” He said putting his hand on her cheek.

She leaned into his hand. “It should prove to be less of a distraction then. We have work to do after all.”

He stroked her cheek before he nodded. Randolf would be making his move and they had to prepare. Seteth, the knights, and the other students would also be arriving shortly as well. He had found his way to the knights hall and then the cathedral after she had left him here the last time, but he didn’t plan to do that today. “Do you think I could come with you to meet everyone?”

“Are you feeling well enough for that?” she asked.

“I wish to make things better, and help you more this time. I left you to do so much on your own, and I can’t allow that to burden you again. I’m here for whatever you need of me.” He said.

She nodded and came over to him after she was dressed. She had a cord in her hand and he let her tie up his hair again. Dedue’s old clothing had fit well enough, and they would suffice for now. She put her armor pieces over her current clothes and he followed suit. She was distracted and he noticed some finger movements that looked like she might be numbering off a few things. He picked his lance off of the ground and decided not to speak so he wouldn’t interrupt her thoughts.

“Rodrigue and Claude, is there anyone else we should contact immediately?” she asked as they were walking back.

“Not that I can think of at this moment, you wanted to save Ferdinand, but I don’t know if he would accept a letter from us. We could ask Petra or Caspar to send him one instead.” He replied.

She nodded as soon as they were through the gates one of the monks took away the towels and old clothing to be washed. The entrance hall was filled with familiar faces, all of the talking ceasing and faces lighting up in excitement as they surrounded her. He stayed back a moment while the students gave their explanations as to why they wanted to be here and join the fight. It had been extremely unfair for him to mark them as spies without hearing their reasons. He looked to Byleth who was smiling and even hugging a few of the students.

Catherine came up to her, disappointed that Lady Rhea wasn’t with her. The other professors were happy to see her, and Seteth actually had a relieved look on his face. Flayn was close behind, happy to see her too. There was so much warmth in the room as she had called it, her smile as she greeted everyone was wide as they continued to talk to her. Her smile got tighter as she smiled and nodded to most of them, just answering with what as necessary to keep them talking again. It was so interesting to him how much she opened up to him.

Catherine walked up to him. “Dimitri!” She clapped him on the back. “You’re looking well! And that hairstyle suits you nicely. I almost didn’t recognize you at first. We all thought you were dead.”

“I had to flee Faerghus after what Cornelia tried to do. I’ve been on the run for quite some time.” He replied.

“Yeah, that mess up in Fhirdiad is not a good one. No one has seen Lady Rhea either, but seeing you here alive gives me hope that she is as well. Let’s spar sometime, I’d like to see how much stronger you’ve gotten.” Catherine replied before walking off.

Byleth brought Seteth over to him. “Let’s go. Gilbert has asked all of us to meet in the Knight’s Hall for a council meeting. It is good to see you well Your Highness.”

They walked together and he noticed Byleth getting more and more unnerved as they moved on.

“Seteth I went looking for my father’s diary when I arrived and it wasn’t there. I’m not sure if you would have any idea where it is, but it worries me all the same.” She said.

“Ah, I was going to wait to give it to you when you were alone, but to relieve your worry, here. I kept it away from prying eyes for you.” Seteth said bringing it out of his bag.

“Thank you Seteth.” She said clutching it to her.

Seteth smiled at her. “There’s something I need to discuss with you later about Lady Rhea.”

She only nodded. And they stepped inside. The atmosphere in here seemed different too. When he had been here before he had mostly stayed near the corner. As the others walked in had been scared to approach him, but this time most of them were already there and chatting.

They caught sight of them and it seemed to only fuel the conversations more. Annette especially was whispering quite loudly how handsome he looked with his hair tied back to Mercedes who would occasionally peek over and agree, both of them giggling louder as they noted that both of them still had wet hair. Sylvain gave him a sly smile and he knew he would get pestered by him later. When Sylvain looked to Byleth and gave him a wink he really wanted to just cover his face as he wondered what Sylvain was probably thinking of at this moment. Felix was evaluating him with a glare and Gilbert was ignoring them, watching the flames.

Ashe came rushing in. “Sorry I didn’t mean to be late. Good morning your highness.”

Ingrid wasn’t far behind. “Sorry, I just saw Dorthea and wanted to catch….Your Highness….. that look suits you.”

He really wished they would stop commenting on it but then he saw Byleth smile at him from across the room. “It was her idea.” He muttered, not quite sure what to say.

“Leave him be. He’s not used to the attention. Can anyone grab me a map of Fodlan, please? There’s been something Dimitri and I have discussed but I’m not sure how well it will work. I think for now making Garreg Mach our base of operations will do best. It’s in the central part of Fodlan and we can attack or defend from any direction, but we are going to need some supplies and cleanup to make it work so we can support more troops.”

She truly never ceased to amaze him. He had been racking his brain trying to figure out how to bring it across to the others without anyone becoming suspicious, but here she was taking control, no being as a leader should be. He felt useless, but he was determined to learn. She had told Rodrigue that it helped that she had a good role model and he knew she would help him as she always had.

Ashe brought her a map and Seteth and Gilbert came in closer after Seteth announced that in Rhea’s place she would be in charge of the knights and the church. She gave him a nod, but as she looked down at the map she sighed and closed her eyes a moment before she opened them and started searching the map.

“Our main problem now is troops and supplies. I have something to propose in that perhaps Claude would like to align with us against the empire, but there are still those within the Alliance that support the empire that he has his hands tied with. We have two courses of attack. We can go north, free Fhirdiad from Cornelia and in doing so we leave our flank exposed. Or we go south to take the great Bridge of Myydin and cut off any possibility of the Empire advancing towards the monastery any farther before we go and free the kingdom.”

“Wouldn’t you want to go straight to Enbarr to look for Lady Rhea?” Mercedes asked.

Byleth shook her head. “We wouldn’t have sufficient troops to do it. When we advance on the empire we need to make sure we have enough strength for our goal to be met. If we made it down there and got killed we wouldn’t be able to help out anyone.”

“And what do you think of this Boar? The last time we saw you was when you were ranting to have Edelgard’s head on the end of your lance.” Felix said.

“I can’t answer that for you right now. I still hate them for the misfortune they have all caused, but that does not mean I want to lead you all down a path that will only crumble beneath our feet.” Dimitri said, using Felix’s words at the bridge.

“It is true that attacking the empire without enough strength on our side will be a fruitless effort. Why don’t we send a message to Claude before we advance with any further decisions?” Seteth suggested.

“For now why don’t we start by working together to clean!” Annette said.

Byleth chuckled at her. “There is one thing that concerns me. I had gone up to the Goddess tower to watch the dawn. Dimitri had come up shortly after and we were attacked by imperial soldiers. I think they are scouting this place and they will notice that that force went missing as well as the Knights of Serios’s movements. You may do as you wish, but please be ready if we need to create a counterstrike.”

She made it sound so simple and unassuming, and yet everyone nodded and agreed. “Alright. Let us…..”

“Sir Gilbert! There’s trouble! Imperial soldiers have been spotted and they’re heading for the monastery!” A young knight rushed in. Dimitri turned to Byleth and she nodded. It was time for war.


	14. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline- rewind defending the monastery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> took out the scene at the very end

# 14

“Already?” Sylvain complained.

Byleth shrugged. “At least I got a warning in. Get ready and grab who you can.”

The first thing Byleth did was run to her room to drop off the diary before she continued down the path to reach the battlefield through the small path that ran past the fishing pond. Dimitri was close behind her. They would still have a few moments, Gilbert would have had to go to the cathedral to gather them the first time after all. She caught sight of Caspar up towards the dining hall.

“Caspar! Imperial troops are heading this way!” Byleth called.

He turned his attention to them immediately. Heading down the stairs. “Let me grab my claws and I’ll be right there. Any idea who’s leading them?”

“I’ve been hearing rumors about someone named Randolf in this area.” Byleth said.

“Wait my step-uncle is here!?” Caspar said, his face turning from anger to shock.

“Step-uncle?” Byleth said surprised.

Caspar ran his fingers through his hair. “I’ve never actually met him but I know of him. He’s pretty low on our family hierarchy because his mom married into our family after he was born. My dad got named heir to the family instead.”

“If he has to die today Caspar…..” Byleth said softly.

“He chose his side and he is loyal to the empire and Edelgard. If we have to take him down I won’t hesitate to strike him down if I need to. I don’t care if we are from the same house, so don’t worry professor, I won’t betray you for him.” Caspar said.

“Caspar that’s not….” Byleth started.

“Be right back Professor.” Caspar said before running off.

Byleth took a deep breath. “Dorthea is right, war is an ugly thing.”

Dimitri put a hand on her shoulder. “You can’t hesitate to do what needs to be done.”

Byleth put her hand over his. “I know, but that doesn’t mean I have to like it. Same formation as before?”

Dimitri nodded. “Yes, and I’ll try not to advance so far out like I had. The only reason those mages got to me was because I went out on my own before you had come to regroup with us.”

Byleth squeezed his hand before closed her eyes a moment before slipping away to move forward, her face its usual mask as she started giving orders to where everyone should start.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Randolf glared at the force that had taken down his troops so easily. “Where is that damned one eye demon! I know he was spotted near here!”

Byleth tilted her head, not understanding at first. Based on the way Dimitri’s grip was tightening almost to the point that the metal was bending it…. That eyepatch…. He was probably the one Randolf was talking about. Since Dimitri had his sight back in that eye thanks to Sothis he wouldn’t have to wear it anymore.

“You mean that rouge with the eyepatch we killed?” She asked.

Dimitri wondered where she was planning on going with that. Surely she had already figured out it was him considering they haven’t attacked anyone other than thieves on this timeline. That was also a reason why Randolf had hated him so much and gave so much venom when he was giving him the tirade.

Randolf’s fury drove him to advance. “That dastard was mine to kill!” he yelled swinging at Byleth.

“I won’t let you touch her!” Dimitri shouted as he brought his lance down on him.

His crest activated as the lance tore through Randolf and then the wyvern he was riding. He hadn’t meant to create such a brutal scene. His hands were shaking as he met Byleth’s wide eyes, she came over and tried to put her hand over his and he flinched away. She watched him as he went back towards the monastery. The others stood out of his way looking between the carnage and the path he walked.

Gilbert came over and had to turn his head away. “I see now, it’s the inhuman strength from his crest that was causing so much damage.”

Byleth’s eyes were still on the blue of the cloak as it disappeared from view. “He’s still trying to control it. Try not to let it color your vision of him too much. Alone it wasn’t something he worried about, but around other people it makes him feel like he’s nothing but a monster.”

“So the Boar is still there. He’s still trying to walk on his hind legs, but for something like him it’s a losing battle.” Felix sneered.

Byleth turned on him. “Even before this war you were always hard on him! Yes, I know that Glenn died and he lived. I know that you told me about the rebellion and how you were disturbed by the bloodlust you saw, but that doesn’t mean that you have to act like you’re….. I really don’t know what you have against him. Everyone rest up. Gilbert can I trust you to send the letters to Rodrigue and Claude? We’ll send them out, and in the meantime, we’ll clean and set up supplies here in the monastery.”

“Where are you going, Professor?” Mercedes asked.

“To find him.” She answered.

“No offense Professor, but is that safe?” Sylvain asked.

“He has a hard enough time putting trust in himself, the more you doubt him the more harm comes from it. He won’t hurt me, and he shouldn’t be alone right now.” Byleth said walking away.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if she has more marks under that top.” Felix said glaring at her as she got further away.

“What do you mean?” Sylvain asked.

“Do you not remember what he did to her that day before the empire attacked?” Felix asked him.

“Wait, wait, wait, that was Dimitri? Mr I need to hide in your room because a girl is chasing me, Dimitri.” Sylvain gaped.

“You’re just now figuring that out? Why do you think he was giving you that look like he wanted to kill you for touching her?” Felix scoffed.

“She had come to my room for a powder that day, and she told me other than the exchanges of kisses, nothing else had gone on other than for them to sleep in each other’s arms. She didn’t want to tell me who it was. I guess that explains why. She was smiling so fondly about it and I didn’t see any signs that he had hurt her when I applied it so there had been no reason to worry. I was actually happy at the time because she didn't often smile.” Mercedes said walking up to them with Annette.

“The Professor is many things but she’s not a liar,” Annette said.

“What are you four talking about?” Ingrid said coming over to their group.

“Oh, nothing. It’s just interesting how the two of them have been acting together.” Mercedes said.

Ingrid shrugged. “It’s nothing new. Dimitri has always adored her. The Professor usually doesn’t let anyone close to her, but she’s more relaxed around him. Do you remember when we were all making garlands together? I told the professor that it should be given to someone you can always depend on. His face was so red when she put it on his head, but the smile he gave her was like she was giving him the world and I found myself unable to laugh at him. She’s the only one he’s ever had that look for. When the professor lost her father it was Dimitri that helped her pull out of it and brought her back to us. They’re good for each other.”

Felix crossed his arms. “He had been calmer and it looked like he was well-rested right after that, plus Annette’s right, the Professor has never been a liar.”

“Am I missing a part of this conversation?” Ingrid asked.

Sylvain shook his head. “It’s nothing to worry about. I don’t think we should pry about their relationship just yet. We’ve only just reunited after all. Dimitri has had to live five years on the run, no allies and probably no telling how many people have tried to kill him. Let’s just do as the Professor asked and try to play nice.”

Even Felix nodded as they all went back into the monastery.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Byleth looked everywhere for him but he was nowhere to be seen. She had checked the cathedral, the overlook, the cardinal and common rooms. His old room was empty too. She past by her room and thought that perhaps he may have went there. She opened the door to find him there at the desk with the diary flipped open in front of him. He had taken out the cord and had one hand grabbing at his hair the other clenched on the desk.

“There you are.” She said exhaling. Her breath was still ragged from running around.

It was her entry that he had opened to she noticed as she walked up to him. He glanced at her and then away. She came up and wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head against his, offering silent comfort. After a moment he unclenched his fist and placed it on her arm.

“Would you like to talk or would you prefer the silence?” she asked.

“I’m afraid I’m going to end up hurting you. I saw that look you gave me back there, the last thing I want is you scared of me.” He finally answered after a few moments.

She rubbed her knuckles against his cheek. “It just surprised me was all. I’ve watched you crush skulls and windpipes Dimitri, but I know you wouldn’t turn that strength against an ally.”

He took her hand that had the bandage on it. “I’m still not pleased about this either. When you turned back time I was already on my way towards you to get him away from you. Why would you harm yourself to stop him?” he asked.

“The scent of blood is the strongest thing to him and mine is one he never wants to spill. I was trying to serve a point. I didn’t mean to be reckless. Darren was born in the kingdom and his sister was on her way to be a celebrated mage. He had joined my father’s group trying to earn money to help get his sister through school. He disappeared for a bit. I only later realized it was because his sister had been raped and killed. Between that time it seems that Cornelia had did some experiments on him and merged him with a wolf.

When I first met Guren I had been more curious than anything, but I realized that even though he was an animal trapped in a human body he was a better man than most wish men wish they could be. Guren became like a big brother to me, always protecting and advising. He kept saying out of most humans I was the only one he could tolerate. When Darren started coming onto me he did the one thing that my father wouldn’t allow and that was talk about what the guys were doing with the women when they went into town. He had also told me that I shouldn’t let anyone touch me unless I loved them, but he was still protecting me from Darren all the same because he had to leave after that.”

“So it was Darren in control when he had grabbed your hair.” He asked, his tone flat.

“Yes. I want to free Guren from him, but not by killing him.” She said.

He exhaled. “If he tries to bring you any harm I will make no promises not to kill him where he stands. I think Cornelia has had her hands in something else. I had some conversations with Hapi back before the war started. She actually knew my stepmother’s real name. She said she was being held captive in the kingdom.” He said.

“Based on the information we have it wouldn’t surprise me. She probably killed Rufus to frame you too. There’s no doubt in my mind now that she’s part of the same group that Thales and the others are part of. Solen had called me the Fell Star before he put me in that spell in the Sealed Forest. It’s me they want but I’m not sure why.”

He turned to her then. “I won’t let them hurt you.”

She hugged him tightly. “I know. I also know that you won’t hurt me, Dimitri. I trust you, there have been several chances that you could have hurt me, but you haven’t. You have to learn to forgive and trust yourself. You hold tightly to all of these burdens that weigh on your mind and heart and it only crushes you from the inside. Those wounds take the longest time to heal and you need to not push yourself past the breaking point.”

She unclipped his cape from him and leaned around to kiss him. “I know it’s still early, but there will be plenty to do in the weeks to come while we wait for replies. Let’s rest while we can.”

When she started to take off her armor pieces she started listing tasks that needed done, what needed to be organized, supply needs, and a lot of other things. It was enough to make his head spin.

“You had to do all of that yourself?” he asked.

“Gilbert and Seteth helped where they could,” she replied.

She turned to him. “When we take back Fhirdiad there will be a lot to do then too. We can share the work so the burden isn’t too much. I imagine that there will be a lot of things we’ll both have to do in our respective positions so it’s better to start early I guess. There is one thing Dimitri, our titles may change, but that doesn’t mean that it changes who we are, and it doesn’t affect what I feel for you.”

All he could do was stare at her as she sat down to unzip her boots. What she had written was wrong, she knew exactly what to say at times that he couldn’t fathom a response for. She had taught him so much, not just as his professor, but as a person as well.

“If not for you I probably would have died a fruitless death on the battlefield.” He said starting to taking off his gloves and other armor.

“I wouldn’t have let you.” She said coming back over to kiss him.

He pulled her into his lap as he met her lips with his. Then he put his head in the crook of her neck and held her while she stroked his hair, keeping him in her own embrace. There were so many things he was grateful for when it came to her. He pulled her hair back and kissed her there, loving the sound she made before her breathing quickened. He stood up and carried her over to the bed and put her down on it. Her eyes fluttered open as she smiled and bit her bottom lip after they kissed again.

“Didn’t I say that we should rest?” she teased kissing him along his jawline.

“I do love you, and I will keep you by my side Byleth.” He said lacing his hand with hers.

She smiled and nuzzled his neck. “Good. At this point it would be very hard to get rid of me, and I don’t want to be apart from you.”


	15. Simmering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inbetween- takes place the weeks after the battle to defend the monastery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- everything seems tame enough in this chapter so no edit needed

# 15

The next few weeks kept them busy. Dimitri was still not sure how she had managed it all herself and he felt rather guilty for staying on the overlook so long the first time. He still hadn’t been in the right mentality then, the whispers and nightmares keeping him awake and angry. The amount of peaceful sleep he had been getting was doing wonders for him, and to wake up at her side every morning was something he didn’t think he would get tired of. His peace was broken a few nights by nightmares, but she had woken up to comfort him every time. There were some nights all they did was talk about whatever was on their mind, others just laying there in the silence with their hands intertwined, and to her laughter, some nights he kept her up just to enjoy her kiss and touch. She was usually tired the next day but the way she’s wake up and stretch with that content look on her face and the kiss she would give him told him that she forgave him for it.

The monastery also had a completely different attitude around it. The people seemed to have more hope. With his help a lot of the things that had been too heavy for just one person to handle were taken care of quickly instead of having to manage groups. The monastery was already in much better shape, and repairs weren’t taking near as long. The people started to approach them both with their questions and approval and she had been right as king this would be something he would have to learn and know. He wasn’t sure what to do every time, but she would just take his hand, smile, and offer a few solutions for him to choose from. She was always patient with him and it made him grateful for her help.

When the pond was clear and the fish starting to return she had taken her father’s old rod and started catching one fish after another to help with the rations. She also got Ashe to help her with the greenhouse duties. Yuri and the other Ashen wolves had even come up to help. Yuri rivaled Ashe in cooking skills and together Byleth, Yuri, and Ashe would often be found cooking together to make meals that didn’t waste ingredients, but the people were delighted in the taste of. They took care of bandit groups for training and opened the roads for more traders, who were already flocking in, bringing more supplies from the outside. She had commented that the monastery hadn’t been this bustling even before they had set out for the bridge.

Seteth had even pulled them both to the side to congratulate them both. He had told Byleth about asking the questions to Rhea and this time she just smiled and said that she could wait to hear it from Rhea. Also to Seteth’s surprise, she had hugged him when he had told her that he considered her family. He had coughed, a rare blush on his face, and told them to keep up the good work.

One of his favorite routines was the morning training sessions. The entire group would gather in the mornings with them to train sometimes, other days it was just him and Byleth. Today it was a gathering and he noticed Darren on the sidelines today watching her a little too closely for his liking, but then his eyes turned gold and he stood.

“Would you mind if I cut in?” He asked, grabbing a training sword.

Dimitri wasn’t so sure about this, but he stepped back. “If she would like to, by all means.”

She sighed. “I know that tone Guren. I’m for a rough time aren’t I?”

Guren tapped the sword on his shoulder. “You’re overextending your arm on those thrusts and leaving your side open for one. Two, if this is training and not play time you’re both holding back too much.”

“I don’t want to hurt her during practice.” Dimitri responded.

Guren rolled his eyes. “She can take a few bruises, as long as you’re not smacking her around for the fun of it you’re fine. What’s the human expression? Kiss em and make em feel better, you two could probably have a bit of fun with that.”

“Guren!” Byleth gaped.

Sylvain burst out laughing in the sidelines. “Good one!”

Guren glanced at her and shrugged before circling her. “If you’re on the battlefield and someone is trying to kill you they won’t hold back. What did I teach you? You’ve gotta bare your fangs and hide your emotions. It’s you and your enemy and only one of you can leave the battlefield.” 

He attacked her and she blocked, twirling around to meet his blade. He backed off and continued making strikes to test her. She blocked every one before going on the offensive. The next few minutes was a dance of blades, the smack of the wood ringing throughout the training area. He would critique her form and give her another blow to correct it before going after whatever he had seen, like the overextension he had mentioned. That earned her a blow to her hip. Dimitri clutched his fist as his anger rose.

“Enough playtime Ashen. I catch you making those mistakes again and I will take advantage. Any enemy notices those and your dead.” Guren snapped.

Byleth flipped the training sword in her hand and got into her stance taking one even breath as she readied herself. Her face was a mask and her eyes trained on him.

“There you are. I taught you that shell for a reason. Emotions have no place in battle. Defend yourself as if your life is on the line. I won’t be testing you this time.” He growled.

He came at her again, this time his blows had a lot more force behind them. Byleth dodged most of them, retaliating with some of her own. When their blades met again he used one of his hands to try to strike her, she rolled out underneath it and tried to kick his leg. He jumped back away from it and she rolled back into a standing position, shaking her arm a moment. Guren was relentless and she had to take the defensive or evade. They met one more time, she was getting faster, not striking out as far and it made it easier to dodge his blows. She deflected his sword, attacking from the edge and at some point she had brought out her dagger, she was within his arms, her blade at his throat.

He lifted up his hands and stepped away from her. “Good. You’ve been slacking Ashen. You’re breathing is way too hard and that took you too long. Every second counts. You don’t have the stamina or strength to wear down an enemy. You’re more suited for fast strikes and getting around defenses.”

She nodded. “Thank you. You’ve always pushed me towards becoming stronger and you’re right. I shouldn’t be so careless.”

“Is your hip alright? I tried not to hit too hard, but that should teach you not to let it happen again.” He asked.

She only nodded.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself. You’ve kept up well and I’m sure against the run of the mill soldiers and rouges you’ve been nothing but glorious. The problem is if the enemy has any good warriors on their side you need to be ready. Play time is over Ashen, this is war.” He pat her head. “Your father would be proud of you. Now go sit and rest a bit. Mind if I play with your packmates?”

“Only if they want to.” She answered sitting down next to Dimitri.

Felix stood up and brought his training blade with him. “I’ll be your next opponent.”

Dimitri ignored the fight putting an arm around her shoulders. “Are you alright?”

She looked at him. “Just frustrated. I feel like a child all over again. He’s the one that taught me a lot of my battle skills alongside my father. Darren is only average, but when Guren is in control that’s when his opponent needs to worry.”

She looked up to watch as even Felix was having a hard time with the fight, but he was at least keeping pace with him. She could tell that Guren was evaluating him, but he wasn’t using his full strength. He had been with her and her arm was still tingling from it. Felix had a look of pure delight and determination. Besides herself there weren’t all that many swordsman that could stand their ground with Felix. Dimitri had been practicing using swords as well as lances, but it wasn’t his weapon of choice, and Felix would rarely choose to spar with him.

“Keep watch, and challenge him after Felix is done. The one thing he respects is strength. The thing he distains is cowardice.” Byleth said noticing Dimitri’s attention was still on her.

Gladly, Dimitri thought. He understood the reasoning for it, but for Guren to willingly strike her like that still made his blood boil. It wasn’t long until Guren threw Felix back onto the ground with a shoulder tackle when their blades locked again.

Guren put the sword on his shoulder, tapping the flat edge against him a few times. “Great potential….you’re hungry for the victory too, but not so much that you’re losing yourself, which is good. I’ll be happy to give you a few pointers later.” He said finally.

Felix stood up and brushed himself off. “I look forward to it.”

Dimitri stood up and went to stand in front of him.

Guren’s eyes narrowed. “I can already tell from here you’re angry. As I told her there is no place for emotion on the battlefield. As long as you hold that anger you will fail in protecting your pack.”

Guren struck hard and fast. Dimitri barely had time to block. The force of the blow ran up his arm and he wondered how Byleth had managed it.

“Lances are used best to keep the enemy away from you, to give you longer reach, but when your enemy invades your range, you need to be ready to strike.” Guren said.

Guren dodged his sweep and forced Dimitri to jump back as he brought his sword down to try to strike his shoulder. Dimitri’s grip tightened. Guren hadn’t been kidding when he said that he would attack as if he was an enemy. The next few blows he had to block, and avoid getting his hands hit. Guren would tap the edge of the lance trying to get it to move out of the way, but Dimitri was able to keep the distance he needed to keep Guren away and attack with jabs that didn’t give him any openings. He was also able to keep his strength equal to his to parry a lot of the blows. 

“You’re definitely experienced.” Guren commented.

The veining was starting to show back underneath Guren’s eyes. “I’ve gotta let Darren take back control. This is so damned frustrating, but thank you. It’s been a while since I had anyone worthy to fight. Ashen work on your formation and I want you two to start sparring as a team rather than against each other. Understood?”

Byleth nodded. “Understood.”

He gave her another look. “One other thing Ashen. He is sorry for that kiss he gave you all that time ago. I know that’s why you hate him, but can’t you leave it in the past?”

“It’s not the kiss that I’m mad at it’s when he hit me afterwards! I did nothing wrong to deserve that!” she burst out standing up. Dimitri had never heard her tone so angry.

Guren tilted his head to the side. “What? By the time I managed to get his sorry ass back under control you had already ran off. If I had realized what he had intended I would have stopped him sooner.”

“Do not play coy with me Guren! It happened right after I pushed him away from me. I was looking down, but the moment I brought my eyes up to apologize and say that I didn’t feel that way I got smacked hard enough to make my head spin.” Her fists were tight at her sides.

“With as fast as you heal….. I had wondered who the hell had hurt you that badly but you wouldn’t talk to either of us. We did that to you?” He listened a moment, tilting his head. “Darren doesn’t recall it either. It must have been when we were fighting each other for control of the body. It was not intentional Ashen I promise you. He’s asking if there’s any way to make it right.”

“It may not have been intentional, but it still hurt like hell! It’s the one thing I haven’t forgiven him for.” She said, turning away from him.

“Why didn’t you say something?” he said, coming over to her.

“I had no emotions practically back then! I knew what they were, but not how they worked! All I knew was the one person I trusted almost as much as I did my father hurt me!” she said, whirling on him.

The veining faded and his eyes went back to brown. “All these years… I have been angry at you for all these years for something that never even crossed your mind. No wonder you were so adamant about avoiding me after that. Your dad was ranting about how you might lose your eye, but because you healed so quickly….” His hands were shaking as he knelt in front of her… “I’m sorry Eisner. Is there nothing I can do to make this right?”

“I don’t know if there is a way to make it right, Darren. Even after all this time I still find myself flinching at the memory.” She said, walking away.

Darren called out her name and reached for her. Dimitri had heard enough, slamming his lance down to stop Darren’s advance before he could grab at her cloak. Byleth turned at the sound. The expression on Dimitri’s face was one she hadn’t missed, dark and angry. She placed a hand on his arm and he glared at her. He brought his gaze back down to Darren who had sat back away from the lance with his head bent down.

“Get out of my sight now!” Dimitri growled.

Darren got on his feet. “Eisner…”

Dimitri stood between them. “I did not permit you to speak. If you value your life, leave. Or I will make you atone for hurting her.”

Darren swallowed and nodded. His eyes were downcast as he left the training area. The tension in the room was tangible.

“You had once said that there are things in this world that a person can not bring themselves to accept. He taught me mine, Dimitri. Sparring aside, if you raise your fist at me in anger, that will be enough to shatter my faith in you. Raise your voice at me all you wish if you’re angry, brush me aside if you need to get away from me until you simmer down, but I will not take a blow like that from someone I trust.” She said before heading out herself.

Dimitri was trying to get his anger back under control. He remembered her words at the goddess tower. She had told him the same thing then, but he didn’t realize the reason she deemed it unforgivable was that she had been through it once before. Nine years ago she would have been younger than he was when he had entered the academy. The wood of the lance was starting to splinter under his hands. The only thing stopping him from gutting him here and now was that it was an accident, and it wasn’t his vengeance to take.

He breathed deep to calm himself. So that was what her anger towards someone she had cared for looked like. She had gotten irritated with him, but he was glad that she had never treated him in that manner before. He left the room to find her, checking her room first. He found her inside the Cardinal room filling out paperwork.

“You don’t know how hard it is not to hunt him down and murder him where he stands. The voices have calmed down and my sanity has been clearer… but….what has been described, just imagining you hurt like that makes my blood boil.” He finally said.

She looked up at him. “I know. There’s part of me that wants to forgive him, especially if it had been an accident, but I’m afraid that if do then I’m accepting it as alright, and I don’t want to. Fear is not something that should enter the equation when you are with someone you are supposed to trust.”

Dimitri started to pace and she continued to work.

She set down the quill. “I hope I didn’t offend you Dimitri. I don’t think that you ever would do something like that, but it’s also better that you know now. Once that line has been crossed there’s no erasing that mark. Would there be anything that you’d ever want me never to do?”

He stopped and looked at her, wondering how best to answer her. He had never thought of anything of that sort. “To be frank, I’m not sure. I know imagining you with anyone else would bother me, but I doubt that would ever come into play. You wouldn’t lie or betray me. You are correct that unless we are sparring, it’s not good for partners to come to blows with each other, not even over a quarrel.”

He sat down and she came over. She began to massage his shoulders. Any anger still simmering dissipated under her touch. Darren had looked sorry for his actions, and he knew just how bad guilt alone could torment. Dimitri would see what Darren did to make up for it, but he did agree with Byleth in that he preferred the wolf to the man. He was a strict teacher, but all of the points he had given were valid ones. It was best to get a bruise rather than a death blow. When he sparred with Byleth in the future he would try to watch for openings to warn her, but he didn't intend to hurt her with his strikes.

She trailed her hands down his chest and kissed his neck. “You are the only one I want Dimitri. I won’t promise not to keep secrets, because I imagine there will be times that I will want to surprise you with something, but I won’t keep harmful secrets or lies.”

She came around to straddle his lap and began her rain of kisses on him as he moved his hands to embrace and explore.

A low whistle echoed in the room. “Teach, if that’s the perk of being your chosen house leader, I definitely regret not getting you to choose the golden deer a lot more now.”

Eyes wide, Byleth’s gaze snapped to the door where Claude was leaning against the doorway.

Claude started chuckling, holding up a letter. “Sorry for just dropping in, but I thought something like this would be better discussed in person. Please don’t stop for my sake, you two put on a nice show.”


	16. Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just having some fun with Claude

# 16

Claude started chuckling, holding up a letter. “Sorry for just dropping in, but I thought something like this would be better discussed in person. Please don’t stop for my sake, you two put on a nice show.” 

If she wasn’t in his lap Dimitri probably would have lunged at him for that. The glare he shot Claude was enough to make him hesitate before a large grin spread over Claude’s face and he stepped forward.

“Awe do I finally have some bait to use to get a reaction from you Dimitri? Oh I can have some fun with this.” Claude said.

Claude came up to them and leaned towards Byleth. “It’s never too late to try the other side if you’d want to Teach.”

Dimitri threw a punch that Claude had already accounted for as he jumped away. Dimitri put a protective arm around her waist.

Byleth sighed before nuzzling her face into Dimitri’s neck. “The best way to deal with Claude is to play his game, but play it better. You always did take him too seriously.”

Dimitri saw the flash of gold in her hand before she was behind him again, her hands still on his shoulders. She took a deep breath near his ear before her pacing got back to normal. He was going to have to ask her about what going back in time actually did to her body. It didn’t seem to affect her too badly this time, but he worried for her all the same. He could hear Claude outside the door now that he was paying attention.

“Claude is an opportunist. He doesn’t act until his schemes play out. Your reactions only create a reason for him to continue pushing your buttons. I also know that you don’t want him having that kind of image in his head but picturing himself instead, so I figured the best thing for his safety is to erase it. Calm your anger. He means no harm and he is no threat to our relationship. There is no need to be jealous or angry when I’m not interested in him.” She whispered, hugging him and kissing his jawline.

Four more times, Claude just couldn’t help himself and had to annoy him and flirt with Byleth. When Claude had put his hands on her and his head on her shoulder to whisper something in her ear, that had been enough for Dimitri to attack with more than words. Byleth turned back time once more before he could have the satisfaction of making contact with him.

“Dimitri, neither of you are academy students anymore. These pulses are not infinite.” She hissed before they were back in the moment again.

He was really starting to hate that feeling. He was trying not to let his temper control his actions, but Claude was just so irritating. Then he felt her hands shake on his shoulder and her breathing on his neck was harsher. How much mana was she using doing this and covering for his outbursts? It was affecting her badly, to do this now without battle he wondered how worse it was when she had to fight as well. He closed his eyes for a moment.

She was right, he shouldn’t let Claude in so easily. Just that damned ‘Teach’ alone irked him. He wasn’t showing Byleth any respect. Claude had always been informal and irresponsible. Almost the complete opposite of himself. He had to remeber that at the Battle at Gronder it was Claude that saved Byleth from that fire. He had her in his debt and he still offered his hand to help, and all he had wanted in return was knowledge. What had she said, don’t poke the lion or it will take your head? She had been right about that too, if he had a weapon Claude’s poking fun at them would be turning out worse than these last few times. He needed to stay calm and let her do the talking. She came around and sat on his lap, moving her hand behind her to grab his. She looked tired.

“I’m sorry Byleth. I’m a selfish beast and I don’t like the thought of having to share you.” He said taking his other hand and placing it against her cheek. She smiled and leaned into him.

“That’s kind of rude to keep her all to Dimitri. I have to admit though you two do look cute together like that. Is he letting you get enough sleep Teach? You look worn out.” Claude said, coming through the door. His demeanor wasn’t as annoying as before and the comment seemed more offhand than a direct barb like the others.

Byleth nodded. “Just a lot to do. I imagine you’ve had a lot to do since you rose as the alliance leader. I wasn’t expecting you to come here yourself when we sent that letter.”

He gave her a wink. “Technically, I just took a quick border patrol. No one needs to know that I stopped in to check up on old friends.”

“Well, the gesture is appreciated enough. Since you’re here, I am hoping to talk tactics with you.” She said.

He crossed his arms. “The alliance isn’t available to help at the moment. Granted what you two have been managing to do here has caused a lot of whispers, but it’s not enough to offer support I’m afraid. Not yet, anyway.”

“It’s the Bridge of Mydinn that’s your problem, isn’t it?” Byleth asked.

“Point to Teach. Yeah, the Empire can attack us as a large force since they already control it. Thankfully since House Glouster is the one that sits right next to it, the Empire has left the alliance to fight among themselves. You’re not fairing any better. A king brought back from the dead to try to take a kingdom that’s been occupied by loyalists, it’s a long shot, but it’s a good gamble to make.”

“No better than the heir to the Almyran throne standing here talking politics to the two people he has the best chance to make a dream of peace with.” Byleth replied.

Dimitri shot a confused look to her, but it was Claude who seemed more off guard. “How in the world did you find out about that?” Claude asked.

Byleth shrugged. “I figured it out, but Balthus was the one that gave me the missing piece by asking me if you had possibly mentioned a certain Reigan daughter that threw away her title to run away with an enemy never to be seen again. Take your skin tone, that never trust an outsider bit you keep repeating, and your constant disdain for Lorenez’s close-minded stance against outside territories of Fodlan, then it’s not that hard to put together the pieces. That dream you always talked about, I assume it has to do with Almyra and Foldan. I had only taken a guess to the heir part, but it would explain why you always try to nettle Dimitri, you two are opposite sides but a similar coin.”

Claude ran his hand through his hair. “Damn, I usually am able to dodge the question better than that….. you’ve always had that effect on me though Teach. I always want to let you in on the schemes, with your mind they can only get grander from there. Yeah, the intolerance of people needs to stop. There’s a big wide world out there that people don’t want to acknowledge that they even exist and just go on their preconceived notions. I want peace for more than just Fodlan. Based on what I’ve heard and seen around here you two are going to be the best chance I have of achieving that dream. When I found out you could wield the sword of the creator, I had wished so badly that you had chosen the Golden Deer, but I think that this may work out better. With you two here in Fodlan and if I go back to Almyra we just might bring that dawn I’ve been reaching for.” Claude said.

“You’re being generously forthcoming Claude, no teasing or playing around.” Byleth said with a distrusting tone.

“I had thought about it. It was a rare chance, but Teach please get some rest. You were always one for running yourself ragged and trying to do everything yourself. I don’t want to cause you more stress, even if it means it won’t be many moons until I might get the chance to tease the both of you. It would have been fun. I think I finally have some bait I can fish him with.”

“Claude, please don’t poke the lion. Come here, I imagine that you can’t stay long. I’ve got a map here with my papers. Let’s get a plan underway and send you back before anyone has any suspicions.” She said, standing up.

“Hilda’s covering for me. I’ve got a few hours, but you are right. Also it is good to see you Dimitri. When we had heard the reports about the execution, we had hope it wasn’t true because there was no body, but it was disturbing news all the same.” 

Byleth was getting the map and some papers ready. “So Claude got another thing to tell me?” she asked looking up at him with a mischievous grin.

He raised an eyebrow at her. “I’m not sure what you mean by that.”

“You said Hilda’s covering for you. I imagine the two of you are getting along as well as you two have always been.” She said.

The blush covering Claude’s face was quickly masked when he brought up his hand to cough. “Yeah about that…. we were waiting until after the war, but what would you have any suggestions of a gift I should get her?”

Byleth thought a moment. “I’m not sure why you would ask me. Hilda and I are complete opposites, I prefer something practical that I can use or has a meaning behind it…. during the academy days she liked those stuffed bears and the hair accessories. Is there something unique to Almyra that she would think is pretty?”

Claude winked at Dimitri. “Yeah, I think that would be perfect.”

Dimitri smirked. He already had a gift in the works and while he was grateful that Claude had given him confirmation that it would be something that she’d like he hadn’t really needed it. When Claude was not irritating, he was courteous and considerate. He looked to Byleth, noticing the same thing Claude had, she looked exhausted and she had not been that way before they had come into the room. How much of a toll did that power take on her body when she used it? She didn’t act like it, though, as she and Claude got into a discussion over the next course of action to take she got more and more animated. With the unrest in the alliance, they would need to take the bridge before they headed north to Faerghus. Claude was hopeful that they might be able to avoid a battle a Gronder, but he said that he would create a contingency plan just in case.

“So I guess that has to be the course of action required. What is your thoughts Dimitri? I didn’t mean to leave you out of it.” Byleth asked. 

“I’ve turned my back on Faerghus for long enough already, but if we cannot achieve victory without this step, then there would be no point.”

Byleth came over and put her hand over his. “I know.”

“Teach is right, we need to keep the empire from coming north as you squash them out of your territory.” Claude said.

Gilbert knocked on the door, opened it, and stepped into the room. “My apologizes, I didn’t realize….”

Claude put a finger over his lips. “Ignore what you see. I’m not here.”

Gilbert nodded. “Understood. Should I go get Felix? We received word from Rodrigue.”

“No, we can let him read it after. Close the door I don’t want any chance of spies.” Byleth said.

“Awe Teach, thank you for the vote of confidence.” Claude said, leaning on the table and smiling at her.

Gilbert handed it to Dimitri and he ignored Claude when he saw Byleth roll her eyes at him. Nothing about the wording had changed Dimitri noticed. “He wants to meet in Ailell.”

Claude nodded. “That’s a pretty good place for a secret meeting for reinforcements. Until I get the alliance knitted together under one group I’m sorry but I can’t spare any troops. The Almyrans won’t follow anyone else but me. Judith might consider it, but I need her strength so the alliance doesn’t fall to House Glouster and the others that are loyal to the Empire.”

Byleth nodded. “That’s fine, as long as we can count on your support once the kingdom is back under our control to become a unified front against the Empire then that alone will be enough. We would ask one other thing. Once we are ready with our reinforcements, can you distract the loyalists so we can reach the bridge at full force? I imagine the Empire is keeping a large amount of troops inside that fortress and has placed a powerful general in command there.”

“Yeah, I think I can manage that.” Claude responded. “Hey teach, when this war is over, do you think you could honor me with some Almyran pine needle brew and a chess game?”

Byleth gave him a warm smile. “We never did finish that last game that would have been the tiebreaker, did we?”

Claude nodded. “Yeah and you haven’t been around to challenge again. Where were you all this time anyway?”

Byleth took a deep breath. “Dead, more or less. I was buried under the rubble here by the monastery. I was.... in a coma until Dimitri found me.”

“How is that possible Teach? All that time without food or water, no one could survive like that.” Claude asked.

“Do you remember Sitri, my mother you saw in Abyss? I’m the same as her, my body wasn’t functioning as it should, but my body stayed intact until Dimitri revived me. All it took was contact with the sword of the creator, and it was the sword’s power that brought me back.” 

“But it has no crest….stone….Teach, unless….. you have it don’t you?” Claude asked, giving her a puzzled look.

“Yes, the crest stone acts as my heart. That’s why I have a connection with the sword.” Byleth answered.

“I had thought of it as a possibility, but to think I was right. Why tell us this now?” Claude asked.

“Because I need your help in another matter Claude. There’s a group that wants this crest stone, and they will have no hesitation killing me to get it. They already killed my father and I think they are pulling Eldegard’s strings.” Byleth said.

“Those that Slither….. Hubert mentioned them to me once. Kronya, Solen, and Thomas were part of that, right?” Claude said.

Byleth nodded. “Yes. We think that Cornelia in the kingdom is one as well. We know the name of one, Thales, but not who his identity is. I’ve also had dealings with one other when I was on a mission with the Ashen wolves. His name was Myson if I remember correctly. That’s all I know about them for the moment.”

“I’ll get my spies to start sniffing around for you. In return when you rescue Rhea I’d like to ask her a few questions.” Claude said.

Byleth nodded. “I figured as much. Permission granted. I have a few questions from her for myself.”

A frantic knock on the door sounded before a panting Dorthea came inside. She tried to speak, but her breathing wouldn’t allow it for a few moments. “Professor, it’s Petra….. Caspar…. Entrance hall…. Quickly…..”

The alarm in Byleth’s eyes was tangible as she rushed to get out of the room. The chair screeched in protest as Dimitri stood to follow her with Claude close behind.


	17. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercedes and Dimitri's A support used and changed a bit to reflect this story a bit more here.

# 17

Byleth took two steps at a time as she flew down the stairway. She had noticed that the two of them hadn’t been around all that much, but she had just thought that Petra was hunting and was just taking her time. If that had been the case she might have brought Caspar with her to help carry whatever she was able to hunt. She had told all of them to enjoy their off time as long as their assignments for the day in helping with certain areas of the monastery was finished. They had both completed all of their tasks before they had disappeared. Had a monster gotten to them while they were in the forest? Her mind raced with all of the horrible scenarios that could bring them harm. She had asked them both to send letters to Ferdinand and Bernadetta to try to get them on their side before the fighting really began. Perhaps they had gotten a response of some sort and …… quiet your mind. Find out the situation and then contemplate it. Thankfully once she turned the corner the entrance hall was a straight shot forward.

Dimitri had forgotten how fast she moved when she had a goal in mind, even with his long stride he was having difficulty keeping up. What he lacked in speed he had in stamina, and he knew that even she couldn’t last doing this for long, especially not with how tired she had been from earlier. Claude had donned a hooded cloak and looked like an assassin as he followed her. The people around them had stared and gotten out of the way, whispering as soon as they were passed. She stopped at the top of the stairs, panting, the sight of a body on the floor paralyzing her.

“No!” she cried before pushing herself forward, stumbling part of the way. Dimitri caught her and brought her down the rest of the stairs.

Caspar was sitting on the floor next to the column with an arrow embedded in his arm. Lindhart was there trying not to look at it as Dedue pulled it out so he could heal it. Petra had a sword wound down her leg that Manuela was taking care of.

Byleth had to calm herself. They were both ok, so who was…….. ok better question should be why was Ferdinand tied up and unconscious on the monastery floor?

Dimitri sat her down and she leaned on him a moment while she caught her breath. “Someone had better start explaining, NOW!” she seethed.

“It’s… it’s my fault, Professor.” Bernedetta said, peeking out from behind the pillar that Petra was leaning on.

“Glad it’s not me.” Claude commented.

Dimitri turned to him. “What makes you say that?”

“Well Petra and I have this tree we would often relax in and the last time we were there she was talking about needing a husband from Fodlan and if the guy was unwilling to go to Bridgid she was going to tie him up and drag him there herself. I really like Petra, but we both have our separate territories to run. I had been worried that it might be me she was going to tie up, but it looks like Ferdinand is the lucky winner of that award.” Claude answered.

Dimitri couldn’t help but chuckle at the absurdity, but this did solve one problem. If Ferdinand was here the regret that Byleth had been holding might be able to be atoned for.

“What do you mean by that Bernadetta?” Byleth asked.

“Before I answer that, will you really let me stay in my room? Is it true that don’t have to fight anyone?” she asked.

Byleth came up to her and Dimitri could tell Bernadetta was frightened. Byleth knelt down in front of her and grabbed something small out of her pouch, when she held out her hands there were small delicate beads that glimmered in the fading light.

“I have everything from plenty of materials, fabrics, paper, and books I think you’ll like stacked in your old room. This place can be your haven from the war. You have friends here that don’t want to see you hurt.” She replied.

Bernadetta’s eyes started to tear before she started sobbing and clutching at Byleth in a hug. “I never wanted to fight, I never wanted to join some stupid war. I don’t want to betray my home, but I….. I….”

Byleth put the beads back in her pouch before wrapping herself around Bernadetta. Patting her head and holding her tight. “No one here will force you to do something you don’t want to do. If it makes you feel better we can call you a prisoner of war so you aren’t labeled a traitor.”

“Professor, I’m sorry I didn’t join your class sooner. I was trying, but I never felt up to it.” She said.

“I know.” Byleth replied. “Now what’s this about being your fault?”

“I asked to go to the bridge with Ferdinand. I’m the one that sent a letter to Petra to let us know where we were and I led Ferdinand farther out on the bridge away from the rest of the Empire troops. Hubert put him in charge of protecting me, so he was going where I was. Some of the troops were still close and gave chase. That’s when they got hurt. It’s my fault.” Bernadetta sniffed.

Petra came over and hugged her too. “No regrets. We are having you both safe here with us.”

“On that note why is he tied up?” Byleth said, standing up.

“That was Petra’s idea. We weren’t sure if he would fight us or not, but we had to get them both out of there quickly Professor.” Caspar answered.

“And you didn’t think to involve me with this plan?” Byleth asked, her tone chiding.

Caspar ducked his head. “We…. I know why you’re mad, Professor, but I don’t want to have to face a friend on the battlefield because they are too stubborn to see reason.”

“You both could have been killed! So yes, I am angry….” Her tone mellowed. “but I’m also grateful. I knew I didn’t need to worry about any of the Golden Deer, but these two I figured we’d have to snatch off the battlefield somehow. For the future remember we are supposed to be functioning as a group, like the incident with that thug Caspar I am responsible for you. If any soldiers come this way looking for either of them or chasing you I’m the one that has to deal with it. I don’t appreciate having to make decisions when I don’t have any time to prepare for potential consequences.”

She crossed her arms and thought a moment before she sighed. “Therefore both of you will be staying here at the monastery while we are out on our next mission.”

Caspar stood up. “But Professor…!”

She whirled on him. “No excuses! If any retaliation comes from this plan of yours, you will be the ones to stay behind and fix it by helping to protect the monastery. You chose to do this Caspar, without consultation. When has there ever been a request that any of you have made that I refused to help with? Petra will need to stay, because more than likely, she’s the only one Ferdinand will listen to.”

Caspar’s hands were shaking.

Byleth sighed. “All of you still continue to call me professor, even though this is no longer the academy. As long as that is all I am to you in your eyes then I will treat you as the students you act like. I care for all of you and I trust that you can all think for yourselves, but please when it comes to this monastery, there are a lot of innocent people here you are in charge of protecting. Your intentions were wonderful, but the consequences might be dire.”

Caspar released his grip and nodded. “I understand. We should have asked or at least told you that we were going out to do something dangerous. We didn’t mean to cause you more stress, Professor.”

“I will not be a burden. I have sadness at your anger, but I have an understanding as to why. I will seek guidance from now on.” Petra said bowing to Byleth.

Byleth rubbed in between her eyes at the headache that had already started forming earlier. “Caspar, for now, please take Ferdinand to Petra’s room and make sure there are some rations to offer when he wakes. Bernadetta, Petra will escort you to your holding room, and then Petra will you keep an eye on Ferdinand and one of you let me know when he wakes.”

Claude came up to her and whispered something in her ear, the hood covering his face enough so it wasn’t seen. “Yes, I would appreciate that. Safe travels. I’ll send a message when we’re ready to pass.” She said.

Claude kissed her cheek and stuck his tongue out at Dimitri before waving and walking away. Dimitri clenched his fist, of all the foolish …. one of these days he was going to punch some respect into Claude. Byleth just sighed and put her head into her hands. She looked so tired. He came to her and picked her up, cradling her against him.

“Dimitri!” she squeaked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“You’ve been about ready to fall over for some time now. I’m going to take you back to your room to rest.” He said, turning away from them.

She leaned against him and gave no argument. He could hear the others behind him, following them as their path would be the same. He heard Bernadetta yell in excitement and relief as her doors were opened and she went inside. Petra wished her a goodnight and opened the door of her room for Caspar to bring a still tied up Ferdinand inside. He continued down the corridor to her room. She opened the door for him.

He placed her gently on the bed. “I am going to go check on something, but I want you to rest. I am sorry for not keeping my temper under control with him and for making you rewind so many times.”

She placed a hand on his cheek. “Claude is Claude, he enjoys watching others squirm and pushing buttons, but he is a valuable ally. He offered to keep some spies watching the bridge for us and make sure that if any force of the Empire decides to come up he’ll send us a warning so the monastery can prepare.”

He nodded and kissed her temple, running his fingers through her hair. “I’ll be back.”

She caressed his cheek before she grabbed the pillow and pulled it closer, wrapping her arms around it like she usually did with his arm. He wanted to join her, press himself against her back and wrap an arm around her waist, but some things had to get taken care of before they left tomorrow.

He knocked on the door to Mercedes’s room. Her voice inquired at who was there. “It’s Dimitri. May I come in a moment?”

“Is the Professor with you?” he heard her ask.

“No, I made her retire early. She’s exhausted from the day’s events.” He replied.

Mercedes opened the door for him and he stepped inside, his eyes went wide when he saw what she was working with on the mannequin.

Mercedes giggled. “It’s a surprise for the Professor. Please don’t let her know about it. It’s almost done. How does it look so far?”

His mind scattered. That was for Byleth? He took a piece of the fabric in his hands. It was soft and light. Once his mind began to focus, he realized that he recognized it. “Isn’t this one of the Dancer outfits?”

Mercedes nodded. “Yes. When she got Felix to be our dancer, they made a deal for it. He would agree to it only if she danced for the class if he beat her in one of their duels. The professor wanted to do it initially, but it was only for students so they wouldn’t let her. I know it might be a while before Felix might be able to beat her, but I think she would appreciate the outfit to practice in. She’s always doing so much for us, and I want to give her something that I know she’ll appreciate. Speaking of which Dimitri, the plan you talked about, will these materials suffice?”

The vibrant blue of the fabric was perfect, he thought. The white fur was short, but for what he planned to use it for it would work as well. “Thank you, Mercedes. Do you mind showing me how to create the pattern for it? I know you taught me to mend, but creating something like this is well beyond my skill level.”

Mercedes smiled and took out a large paper that she had tacked together. “Already ahead of you. I’m always happy to sew with you Dimitri, and the Professor is going to love it regardless, but I think that she’ll be even happier with it because you are the one making it, no matter how it turns out. I’ll keep an eye on it to make sure things don’t go too badly. I’ve got plenty of scissors and needles if you get frustrated, but think of her and I think you’ll be surprised how much better this goes. You’ve been so gentle in your touches with her. It has been sweet to watch the trust you have in one another. I’m glad to see you both so happy.”

Dimitri found himself blushing at her words and she giggled. “No need to be embarrassed. You love her, and it’s evident that the Professor shares those feelings. I don’t know what happened those five years you were on the run, but I can’t imagine the loneliness it would bring. It makes me all the happier that the two of you have gotten so close. With all you’ve suffered Dimitri, you deserve something good like this. You’ve always had the good of everyone in mind. Like the Professor you’ve given so much that you haven’t gotten anything in return. Everyone at the monastery is gifted with hope when they see the two of you as such a unified front.”

“Thank you, Mercedes.” He said bowing his head.

She stopped her stitching as she looked at him.“Dimitri, there’s no need for tears. All of us are here for you and we support you both. You’ve always been kind to your allies, sometimes to a fault.”

Dimitri looked up at her. “Kind? Me? No, not at all. I am just...a killer. A disgusting monster.”

Mercedes came over to him. “But why do you kill? For the sake of your loved ones? Those who have passed? Real monsters kill for selfish reasons. Whatever you did, you had to do it to survive. I know that you feel like a monster sometimes with that strength of yours, but that doesn’t mean you are a horrible person. War is an ugly thing and that’s why you’re fighting to end it. You are a good person Dimitri. The Professor wouldn’t be with you otherwise. So please try to have more confidence in yourself and don’t call yourself that.”

“Mercedes... I... I am scared...so scared that I will forget their faces. The people who have died...who I have killed. I cannot let myself forget them. I know that, and yet... Whatever my feelings, it is all the act of a monster.” Dimitri said.

“It's sad, but the truth is that people forget. You may be afraid to forget your past, but you'll never be able to revisit it. Living in the present is the best we can do. We owe it to those who can't come back.” Mercedes replied.

Dimitri took a deep breath. “If someone had said those words to me five years ago, I would be a different man today.”

Mercedes smiled. “What do you want to do now, Dimitri? Continue fighting for those who have died? Not as a king, but as my classmate. What do you want to do?”

Dimitri looked down at the fabric in his hands. “My own dreams... I have never given it any thought. I know whatever comes, I’d like it to include her. What about you? What do you want, Mercedes?”

Mercedes giggled. “I want to keep sewing and training with you, even after you've become king. I want to be your friend and hers.”

Dimitri closed his eyes a moment as he felt some semblance of peace. He wondered if they had kept with the other timeline if Mercedes would still be this open to him. “I think we can oblige on that Mercedes. Thank you for your kind words, I hope you’ll always be around to give me such encouragement in the future.”

Mercedes smiled and laid down the pattern for him. “I’ll always be right here for both of you. Now lay that fabric down and cut around, try to keep the scissors as straight as you can. Take it slow, so you don’t cut more than you intend to.”

After a moment of observing his progress, she went to work sewing on delicate metal pieces that would go under Byleth’s bust line on the dress. Just imagining Byleth in that, the way it would expose her legs, arms, and neck, caress every curve and yet show nothing improper. He was lost in thought for a moment, thinking about what she’d feel like in something so soft.

“Dimitri, your face is red. Is something the matter?” Mercedes asked.

The scissors bent and twisted in his grasp. Mercedes giggled. “Don’t worry. I have plenty more.”

Dimitri covered his face. And he had thought he knew what torture was before. He was going to have to talk to Felix when they got back from Aeilil.

When everything was cut out she showed him how to fold and tack together the fabric to endure he was always stitching on the side that wouldn’t be seen from the outside and that the seams would lay flat. The fur would cover up almost all of the stitching after so as long as they stayed tight so they wouldn’t become lose it didn’t matter if it looked good or not. It was starting to get dark outside and he put it down to work on later. There were still a couple of things to take care of before they left for the valley of torment.

“Thank you, Mercedes, for everything,” Dimitri said, bowing to her.

“You’re welcome anytime Dimitri, just make sure that the professor doesn’t find out early, please.” She replied, waving him off.

Gilbert was easy to find, and he shouldn’t have been surprised when he found out that Gilbert has already taken care of the preparations. When he returned to Byleth’s room he was disturbed to find her bed empty.

“Ferdinand is awake. The Professor went to go talk to him.” Caspar said, coming behind him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Byleth groaned when a knocking sound on her door woke her up. “Ferdinand is awake Professor!” Casper called.

Byleth shook her head to try to negate the headache that formed as she sat up. “I’ll be right there.”

Looking at the light level outside, she had been surprised Dimitri hadn’t returned. The bed had been cold without him, and she realized how much she loved having his warmth at her side. With a sigh, she rose out of bed and stretched. The small nap did help her recover a bit, but she was not looking forward to this. Her dreams had shown her the moment that she had killed him, the regret and anguish that she had done it squeezed her chest to the point where it was painful. She was grateful that they had decided to go get him, although she was worried because it meant that everything in the future was unknown. Too many things were changing. She wondered if this had been a good idea, but then she saw Dimitri’s face when he talked to his comrades, and the respectful and adoring look they gave him in return. No, they did not need to know the darkness that was her lion. This would be better and whatever came as a result they would stand together and face it side by side.


	18. Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heading into Abyss

# 18

Dimitri saw Byleth leaning outside on the post near Petra’s room. “That was quick. I had only just sent Caspar to find you.” She said.

“I was at your room when he found me. Gilbert finished with the preparations for tomorrow.” He replied.

Byleth nodded. “Good.” She stood up and went up to the door knocking.

“Petra is it safe to enter?” she called.

“Of course Professor.” Petra replied.

Byleth opened the door wide so Dimitri would be able to enter behind her.

“That’s not what she meant Petra! At least get off before she opens the door.” Ferdinand stammered.

Byleth’s face flamed before she ducked past behind the other door. “I did not need that image, thank you!”

What in the world? Dimitri thought before he saw what she had seen. Ferdinand was still tied up and Petra was sitting on top of him. Both of them were fully clothed, but he had to agree he did not need that image either. The ropes were an interesting idea, but he was not going to let his mind explore that train of thought any further.

“Professor, can I be releasing him now? He won’t attack anyone.” Petra asked.

“It was your idea Petra, I had nothing to do with any of this. If you’d like to untie him that’s your decision.” Byleth answered.

Petra rolled to his side and began cutting away at the ropes. Byleth peeked inside before coming back in. “Why…. No, nevermind, I don’t want to know.”

“Why do you seem…. nervous Professor?” Petra asked, trying to find the right words.

Byleth looked up at Dimitri before her face turned even redder. “I know that’s probably not what was happening, but the way it looked Petra….was….. something you keep behind closed doors and only share with one person.”

Ferdinand was rubbing his freed wrists and giving Byleth an odd look, a blush blooming on his face. “I assure you Professor, that was not what it looked like. I do find it odd though that you’d resort to kidnapping.”

Byleth put her hands up. “Caspar and Petra worked together to get you. I didn’t know about it until they already had you tied up and here at the monastery.”

Petra wrapped her arms around his neck, her front pressed against his back.

“We rescued you. There was no kidnapping.” Petra said.

“Rescued? Petra I think you misunderstand what that word means. I was never in any danger before this. Where is Bernadetta?” Ferdinand said.

“In her old room, enjoying her safe haven. I plan on keeping her here. She won’t fight unless she wants to, but with you that means all of the black eagles, blue lions, and Claude has promised the Golden Deer will be on our side as well. The only one against us is Hubert, Edelgard, and the ones that pull her strings.” Byleth said.

Ferdinand looked up at her. “You do not understand. I cannot betray my county professor, and I have a duty to Edelgard as well.”

“The world in which I see won’t matter if you have a crest, but the merit you hold as a person. You were always caring towards your other members and I’m sorry that I was never interested in heavy armor to earn enough of your respect, but it’s just not how I fight. You were the one that taught me how to brew tea so I could share it with my students. You may never have accepted my hand for my class, but I do hope that you will take it now and help us create a peaceful Fodlan. You have much we can learn from. You and Lorenz are excellent examples of what the nobility should be and will give others something to aspire to be like.” Byleth said.

“Lorenz is going against his father to fight at your side as well?” He asked, eyes wide.

Byleth nodded. “Yes, he has to follow the Empire’s tune for the moment because of the threat that their occupation of the bridge is. His thoughts are for his home before anything else. Once we take the bridge, he will stand beside us once again.”

“If I leave, it gives her no voice against her. Hubert only agrees with her. To him, her words are always right and absolute. He doesn’t speak out when she’s wrong.” Ferdinand said, interlacing his fingers and placing them under his chin.

Petra had let go and sat beside him. “Becoming an enemy, we will have no choice but hunt you down. That’s why we rescued you. Eldelgard is wrong. Her war is wrong, so I fight with the Professor.”

Byleth reached for Dimitri’s hand. “You don’t have to choose right this instant Ferdinand. We are about to set out for a few days to take care of a problem within the territory. When we get back if you really can’t see yourself here to fight at our side we will let you go, but know that in doing that we will have to kill you. Ask yourself if you wish that burden on any of your classmates and if the reasons you remain loyal to her are worth dying for. You have much more to live for, and a better future awaits you here.”

“Are you really so confident that you will prevail Professor?” Ferdinand asked.

“We will, because there is no other choice but to stop this senseless bloodshed.” Dimitri answered for her.

She pulled Dimitri towards the door. “You may walk freely, but I ask that Caspar or Petra be around you for escort. You will be released if you wish it, so please don’t try any escape attempts. I do not want you attacked while you reside here. Bernadetta has those same rights. It is good to see you again, Ferdinand, and not facing each other on opposite sides of a battlefield.”

Dimitri closed the door behind him. “Is it wise to leave him here while we’re gone?”

“What I’ve been more worried about is what are we going to do if we aren’t attacked while we wait for reinforcements. What area does house Rowe control? Will that cause us trouble for getting to the kingdom afterwards?”

Dimitri stopped and cursed. “Your right. Arienrhod…. By meeting us there, he was taking troops away from that fortress. I had never considered that last time. If he isn’t there, it means we would have to take the fortress with him and that army later. The Silver Maiden is a hard fortress to take as it is, but it would be even harder with a force that large guarding it. He could also send that force to help defend the kingdom if we don’t deal with it. How do we bait them? We have already missed and changed the opportunity.”

“I have an idea. Come with me.” Byleth said.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Byleth led him down to Abyss and let go of his hand as she went inside a room to go in and talk to Yuri.

“Looks like I've got them all.” Yuri said, closing his notebook.

Byleth tilted her head at it, recognizing it as the same one that they had recovered all that time ago. “Am I interrupting?”

“Nah, just wrapped up what I was doing. Need something, friend? I see you have your shadow again. What brings your radiance here to the Abyss?” Yuri said, nodding to Dimitri.

“And I see you still have that. What were you writing?” She asked.

“Oh, you mean this... I use it to write down the names of everyone I've lost over the years. We lost a lot of lives back in the war. Some of them were only with me a little while. Some of them were family to me.” Yuri said, holding it in his hands.

Byleth leaned on the table next to him. “I had always wondered what you wrote in there that was so important to you. Why do you write the names?”

Yuri sighed. “Somewhere along the way, I figured I should record the names of those I've lost. The ones I failed to protect... There's nothing we can do for the dead—not in this world. Not really, anyway. And it's not like we know what happens after. So writing their names down here, that's all just for me...for the one who's still around. After all, they deserve to be remembered. Even if they're not here to see it. We all shared the same dream. They lost their lives to build that dream, and as their leader, it's on me to remember them, however I can.”

Dimitri hadn’t really thought that the rouge would carry that much sentiment, but his words had resonated with him a bit. Everyone had their own way of dealing with death and guilt, and what he did for those that were lost was simple and yet...

“That's a heartfelt gesture,” Byleth said, interrupting his thoughts.

“Oh you think so, do you? And here I thought I was just a heartless villain in your eyes. Well, anyway. Make of my notebook what you will. It doesn't matter much to me. If you go before I do, I'll make sure to add you in here as well. I had been worried and thought that maybe I should have done it a long time ago when we couldn’t find you after the battle. I was glad to see you again, friend.”

Byleth tilted her head. “You intended to put my name in your notebook?”

Yuri looked away from her, a slight blush on his cheeks. “You heard me. I mean, you're not exactly one of my people, per se...” He turned back to catch her gaze. “At this point, I do have to admit that I...I can count on you. I kinda get the sense that if I hang around you, that dream I've been grasping for will become all the more real. So do me a favor and don't go dying on me, OK?”

Byleth smiled warmly. “There's no need to worry.”

“Certainly aren't lacking in confidence, are you? Hmm, cat got your tongue? Looks like you want to say something but don't know how.” He said, giving her a sly grin.

Byleth gave him a sly grin back, leaning towards him. “So much talk of names, and yet I still don't know yours...”

Yuri laughed, backed away from her, and put the notebook away. “That again? You don't give up easy, do you? All right, all right. I'll toss you a bone. My name's not actually my name. But it's the one I'm enrolled with here at the academy. The one I've hung on to as the adoptee of House Rowe. Come to think of it, the last I heard someone use my real name was...a very long time ago, from my mom. Who knows? Maybe someday I'll tell you. Perhaps if you decide to pursue that dream alongside me, you'll find out.”

“Rowe….” Byleth smiled. “I had come down here for another reason, but perhaps if you can’t help with that you can lend your aid elsewhere.”

“Oh, and what could you need my help for?” He asked.

Byleth played the situation out to be an intentional lure to get the Grey Lion and his troops to bring their group to the valley of torment. A trap to cut the enemy forces protecting the kingdom down.

Yuri nodded. “It’s a good plan. I do have some old friends that I can whistle to. Are you sure you can handle such a battle?”

Byleth nodded. “Yes, there’s one other thing I just realized while I’m down here. I’ve already mastered the Enlightened One and when I was watching you during our bandit fight it reminded me of all those times you helped us out in Abyss. With the increased movement speed and Foul Play, would you be willing to teach me to be the trickster class? I already have all of the specifications for it.”

Yuri laughed. “Aren’t you adorable? What would the church think of their precious future archbishop in such a role?”

“As soon to be head of said church I won’t care will I? All I know is that to win this war I need to utilize every potential that I can. You do still owe me Yuri. I convinced the church to let you keep those Fetters of Dromi.”

“As I should expect from a former mercenary. You haven’t lost your touch to know which cards to play. Very well come with me to the arena.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dimitri watched them together as they sparred. Yuri would use what was similar to a warp spell to swap places with her. He initiated a couple of times before he allowed her to do the spell. She was already down on mana for the day, and he wasn’t happy about her exerting herself again when they had to march…. When she had gotten hurt before, didn’t she mention something about riding a horse so she didn’t strain herself too much? There was a large stallion he had been taking care of when he visited the stables, perhaps that would be the best solution. Byleth’s footwork had gotten faster as they both started to take the sparring seriously. She did one more foul play to swap them, then seamlessly bounced back to attack him.

“Yes, perfect. Now if you can do that with Dimitri he can help you handle enemies that you cannot and it keeps you safe and out of harms way. Speaking of we should get you back to your dark lion, however if you keep being so adorable with the things you say and do I might have no choice but to steal you from him.” Yuri said.

Byleth rolled her eyes. “I would prefer it if you didn’t try.”

Yuri bowed to her. “Then Lady dragon, consider this sparrow a friend and try not to let your lion eat it. May your wings of protection far exceed my own.”

She tilted her head. “Lady Dragon?”

“Your cape kind of looks like wings as you fight and if you are going to become the archbishop you adopt their symbols. The immaculate one resides on their banner and a dragon suits you well, fierce and protective of what you hold dear to you.” Yuri said with a shrug.

“I’ll get to work on that matter we discussed. For now, it’s getting late. Get some rest.” He said.

Byleth sheathed her sword. “Thank you Yuri. I don’t suppose you would want to come along?”

“Let me get everything I can prepared. If I see you in the morning before your force departs, then yes, I think I will.” He said.

Byleth turned to come to Dimitri, but her gaze went over to another entrance.

“I’m sorry I heard sparring and wanted to observe. I’ll leave.” Darren said.

“No need, Yuri and I just finished. I’m going to let the other wolves know to stay here and protect the monastery if need be. I’ll be going back up to the surface afterwards.” Byleth said before leaving the arena.

Dimitri thought a moment. “There is something you might be able to help with Darren.”

Darren turned to him, then averted his gaze. “I am sorry. I understand your anger. She’s yours to protect now. What can I help you with?”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Byleth had started to go for her room. Despite the exhaustion of the day she didn’t want to sleep just yet. Her mind was whirling. She found herself at the stables. She remembered the academy days when Dimitri would be a mounted unit. He always talked so much about worried about breaking things. He loved the cats around the monastery but was always afraid to hurt them. He had once told her when she inquired about the horses that it was because they were strong animals and something he was familiar with he didn’t feel the fear or breaking them as much. There was a large black stallion that they had taken from one of the groups of bandits recently that she had been working on getting to settle down. Some of the stable hands had even called it a demon horse and no one else had dared go near it.

Dimitri had thought to check on the horse again before he joined her for bed to see if the beast’s temperament might be well enough for him to take it out for the march tomorrow. He hadn’t expected to see Byleth there. He expected her to go back to bed after doing so much today. He leaned against the wall that surrounded the knight’s quarters to watch and see what she was doing before he interrupted.

She noticed that the stallion’s mane was combed. How odd. She had barely managed to get the comb near it last time. She held out her hand to it and it moved to bite her. She clamped her hands over its snout.

“Now none of that.” She cooed as she moved her fingers to pet its nose and made eye contact. “I’m not a threat.”

The stallion stomped its front leg a few times. Byleth sighed and let go. Another mare that was in the stall close to her poked its head out. Byleth smiled, it had been a long time since she had been out for a ride, but tonight would not be a good night to do it. She came over to pet the horse that had wanted her attention. The stallion began to knock against his stall and snorted at her.

She came back over, and he let her pet him this time. “Oh is that how this is going to be? You only want me now that you’re jealous that she’s getting the attention, huh?”

“Can you blame him?” Dimitri’s voice came from behind her, placing his hand on the horse’s neck and giving it a soft pat.

“Following me are you?” Byleth asked.

“Actually no, I had thought you were already in bed perhaps. I wanted to check on him. With as tired as you are I thought that perhaps we could ride him until we got close to Aeilil to give you a chance to recover. He’s the only one here that should be able to bear our weight without tiring too badly.” He replied.

Byleth smiled. “Always the considerate one, aren’t you?”

He just shook his head as he grabbed a saddle. “Please, just stay back a moment. I need to see how his temperament is.”

Byleth grabbed her own saddle and went to the mare. She was able to get it on pretty quickly and the reins were also easy to do. She mounted the saddle and had it do a slow walk back and forth in the area in front of the stables. The stallion was watching in interest, its ears twitching, and its eyes trained on them. Dimitri was glad that she hadn’t seemed to lose her touch at riding. He had missed the races they would have along the fields near the monastery. The talks they had during the academy days had always been interesting, and it seemed to soothe her if something was bothering her.

The stallion wasn’t giving him near the fuss it had yesterday. Just to let him near its head to brush it had been difficult. Sylvain had been there to take care of some of the other horses and they had got to talking. He had told him about Byleth’s nickname for him and he had hoped, that he had encouraged his friend to stop pushing people so far away. He had used her wording when she had been wounded and sleeptalking after Gronder. The reins were a bit harder to get on, the stallion tried to rear up to stomp him. Byleth made a sound behind him, and extended her hand. The mare was calm and silent, staring at the stallion and it settled down, fidgeting, but no more violence.

“Do you think this is a good idea?” Byleth asked as Dimitri got the reins on and mounted up into the saddle. The stallion looked back at him and snorted.

“We are about to find out.” Dimitri said.

Byleth nodded and opened the stall door. She was expecting it to kick out and try to buck Dimitri off, but his grip on the reins was relaxed and the stallion seemed more interested in her and the mare to cause a fuss. Byleth pet his neck and he placed his nose to her arm, which she petted instead. The stallion shook its head. Dimitri pulled the reins and did a small circle around the stable area.

“I want to go test and see how he does on open ground.” He said.

“Dimitri it’s dark out and that’s dangerous to do. We can take him out in the morning, but for now let’s stay within the monastery.” She said.

He nodded. “I suppose you’re right. That would be reckless of me, wouldn’t it? It’s just been a long time since I’ve ridden too.”

“I think I guess why you didn’t have one during the five years, but I haven’t seen you on one since we got back, why is that?” she asked.

“There hasn’t been a need. I learned to battle without. There was too much of a risk of my crest activating, and I would snap its neck while I was angry. At least when it’s just me, I only have to worry that I’m not pointing my lance at someone who is on my side.” He said as they took another slow lap around. 

“Why now then?” she asked, keeping the mare in the same speed as his.

“It’s something Mercedes said today. Despite what I know I could do to you, there hasn’t been a moment that I’ve hurt you. Even back at the Holy Tomb when I was at the heat of my fury and I pushed you away from me, nothing had happened. It’s as you said I need to start putting more trust in myself and leaving the fury for the battlefield.” He said.

Byleth nodded. “I know it’s not the enjoyment of a full ride, but I think we should do this more often, especially if something is bothering us. Even back in the academy days riding always did help soothe our nerves and we could talk for hours didn’t it?”

Dimitri smiled, knowing that it had crossed his thoughts already. “The mare seems to be doing nicely for him. Do you think we should try putting them in the larger stall together? It might mellow out his temperament.”

Byleth nodded before pulling the mare to a stop and leading her into the larger stall. The stallion followed behind them and Dimitri dismounted, holding his arms out for Byleth. She swung her leg over and slipped down into his hold before kissing him. Then they both worked on getting the saddles and reins off. Byleth backed out first, knowing that if the stallion caused any trouble, he could get between them. The stallion began circling the mare before settling down beside her.

“They should be fine, but for now we should get some sleep. Tomorrow will come all too soon.” Dimitri said.

Byleth nodded. “I’m not looking forward to going back to that place.”

“There seems to be no way around it. We just need to do our best and take victory like last time.” He agreed.

When they got to her room he went behind her and held her like he had wanted to before. He pulled her flush against him as he kept an arm around her waist and an arm beneath her head. They wouldn’t be able to do this on the road and he wanted to enjoy what stolen moments of luxury with her he could. 


	19. Absolute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline- Rewind- Valley of Torment

# 19

Dimitri woke first. He held her tightly and nuzzled into her neck. He wanted so much to just stay here with her, but he knew that work had to be done. Going forward, he would stay by her side during the battle as well. He was determined not to be a burden to her, and he wouldn’t let her take all the weight of command herself this time. He wondered how many times she had to watch her comrades die. How she still stayed so strong and loving. There had to be a fear that one day she would need to rewind so many times that she wouldn’t be able to save them, like Rodrigue. He knew that she regretted that as well. With her wounds and the drain, she had put on from saving everyone so many times. She had even taken the hits herself instead of rewinding to make sure that all of them got out of harm's way. He wouldn’t let her do that again.

It was hard to leave her warmth, but he wanted to let her sleep a little longer. Getting her off his arm proved a bit difficult without waking her. When he was free she grumbled and grabbed the pillow closer to her. He slipped off the bed and started putting on his clothes than armor. Tying back his hair, he let part of it hang down in the back, enough to keep it off and away from his face, because even though he had gotten used to having it up, it still felt odd having his neck uncovered. 

“That actually seems to suit you better than having it all tied back.” He heard her say behind him.

He looked behind him to see her watching him from the bed, still curled up within the sheets. “You think so? It’s just a bit past dawn based on the sunlight if you wish to rest a little longer.”

She sat up. “I slept well enough. I like the feeling of your embrace. No, I think I have that mare with me to help you again by showing the stallion no harm comes from either of us or the saddle it might help settle him down more. That will take a bit of extra time. Gilbert took care of most of everything that morning. We are going to have to do something to thank him for his service too. On both timelines, I’m not sure where we would be without him.”

Dimitri thought on that a moment. He agreed, but the old knight didn’t really have a preference for much and was always so stoic. He still hadn’t properly thanked him for saving him from Duscar either. So many wishes and atonements he held, but he never knew how to gift them.

Byleth lit up after moment. “He always enjoys his wood carving. I’m pretty sure that his tools are old and worn by now. He probably wouldn’t think to replace them in the middle of war, but I can see what Anna might be able to get her hands on for us.”

Dimitri smiled at her. “That’s a wonderful idea. You always have the best answers to everything, don’t you?”

She shrugged before getting up out of the bed to get her own clothing. “As a teacher here, I took extensive notes to see how best to motivate you all to improve. Gifts were the best, food secondary, and just spending time with you all, so I took note of your likes and dislikes pretty early to make sure I didn’t do something stupid. It also helped me to learn to distinguish yourselves from one another. That does remind me. Cheesy Verona Stew was the one you had said you liked the most. If you couldn’t taste it, was it the texture that you liked about it?”

He laughed softly and hugged her to him. Of course she’d remember small things like that. The fact that she paid close attention to those around her was one of the things that had initially gained his admiration. “Yes, but it’s also the memory. I couldn’t taste it, but I remembered how much I enjoyed it as a child, and that thought helped as well. What about you? I know you like sweets, but as far as meals, what do you prefer?”

She smiled up at him before she went back to getting her clothes and armor on. “We sometimes couldn’t get our hands on much we didn’t hunt for so I wasn’t able to learn to grow up being picky. I ate plenty of fish that my dad caught and we hunted plenty of game and those were the larger meals we could share. The rest was mainly tavern or inn food. If I had to name a favorite…….I’m not certain I have one. I’ve tried everything on the menu they have to make sure everyone had their preference and it all tasted good, but it was always the company I enjoyed more than the meals themselves.”

“I see.” That didn’t really help him figure out what to suggest to Ashe. Ashe had asked him if there was anything that he could make for her that she’d appreciate.

“There is something. Ingrid did have a wonderful thought when we were eating with Sylvain about going around the region and just trying the different food of the different cultures. It did sound like a lot of fun. I think its more of the experience than the possible taste of things, but that’s a thought for later. I do want to try some of that Duscar food that Dedue and Ashe are known for making.” She mentioned as she snapped her chest armor into place.

She attached the sword of the creator to her waist. “I am looking forward to seeing you in that armor again. Don’t get me wrong, you look …” she bit her bottom lip….. dashing in your current set, but that white armor….. it does suit you well.”

He opened the door for her and let her pass before grabbing her waist and kissing her neck. She gave a surprised squeak of laughter before they left hand in hand.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The other horses were being prepared for the march, armor placed on the horses, and the battalions getting ready. There was a stablehand in front of the stallion's stall that kicked the door.

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing?” Dimitri called out.

“That damned horse bit me!” the man shouted before he realized who he was talking to. All of the color drained from his face.

“I gave specific instructions that no one else try to touch it, didn’t I?” Byleth said beside him.

The stablehand bowed his head. “Yes, you did Professor, but the mare shouldn’t be in there with him. I was trying to get her out when the stallion got angry with us.”

“We put her in there, and I will be riding her today. I do not appreciate you turning your anger at the animals. Lashing out at the door like that only proves to it that there is something to be frightened of.” Byleth said, coming up to him.

She clicked her tongue and both the stallion and the mare came to the door and she offered the apples that she had them grab from the greenhouse on the way here. Dimitri gave a glare to the stablehand before coming up to pet the stallion. “Did the mare belong to anyone specifically?” he asked.

The stablehand shook his head. “No Your Highness. Because of her temperament, she was mainly used as a training horse for beginning riders.”

He looked to Byleth and she nodded. “Yes, she will do well for me.” She answered.

Dimitri stepped inside the stall and Byleth fell in behind. Neither horse fought against them today, but the stallion was keeping his eyes on the stablehand. Byleth was ready first and took the mare out and the stallion followed close behind, snorting at the stablehand. Dimitri leaned forward and pat his neck.

Byleth turned the mare around. “As you can see, the stallion has taken a liking to His Highness and seeing how it was our team that brought it here to the monastery, it is our right to claim ownership to him. If I catch anyone treating any of the horses like you just had they will find themselves without a job. If no one has any objections, I’ll be taking this one for my own.”

The stablehand bowed low. “Forgive my temper, Professor. Consider her yours, I’ll make sure that both of them are taken care of from here on out.”

“Is your hand alright?” she asked.

The stablehand clutched it to him. “It will heal.”

“Let me see it.” She said, holding out her hand.

The stablehand reached up with a shaking bloody hand. She took it in hers and flared a bit of faith magic. He pulled it back amazed. “There’s no pain. It’s truly an honor. I am sorry for acting so rashly.”

“Animals need a caring hand. They don’t understand emotions like we do. Remember that as you move forward. We are going to take a perimeter lap around the monastery. After that we should be prepared enough to march.”

“Yes, Professor, Your Highness.” The stablehand bowed before the two of them set off.

The stallion didn’t seem to like the stairs, but followed the mare, taking tentative steps. Dimitri was patient with him. When they crossed the marketplace, they were met with bows. Dimitri wasn’t really sure about all of the attention and he could tell Byleth wasn’t as comfortable with it either, but she did nod towards the crowd before spurring the mare forward. The gate was opened for them and they went to the outside.

“I don’t want to tire him out too much, but I’m going to see what his speed is like.” Dimitri said turning to her.

Byleth nodded, knowing that the smaller mare was meant more for casual rides. His horse was more built for war, strong muscles that could take both the weight of its own armor but a fully armored unit above it. He spurred it forward and she loved seeing the smile on his face as the wind flew past him. She hadn’t seen him smile that wide since the academy. She spurred her own horse forward as he was circling to come back. They circled each other when they met in the middle, his boyish grin making her smile.

They turned to do the perimeter lap. His horse was barely breathing hard and seemed to be in high spirits. It held up its head high and she wondered where precisely those horse bandits had taken this horse from.

“He’s extremely well behaved once you get him out from the stalls.” She commented.

“I know I was thinking the same thing. Someone has to be missing him. Steeds this powerful are hard to come by. He had an experienced rider. I’d say a high ranking noble at the very least, based on how he carries himself.” Dimitri answered.

“We’ll deal with it if someone comes to claim him, but for now he had seemed to have taken to you. I know why you said you wanted to take them today to conserve energy, but where are we planning on keeping them while we fight at Aeillel?” she said.

“Right before the climb up to get into the valley, there was a river that we can set up camp by before we get into that extreme heat again. Since we know what we’re expecting this time, everyone should get a chance for water. It will be a good place to organize the troops and weapon supplies if need be.” He responded, keeping an eye on the surrounding forests.

She nodded. There was a part of her that wanted to say she was proud of how far he had come, but she didn’t want him to feel like she still thought of him as a student rather than a partner. She thought a moment of the wording she wanted before she moved her horse closer to his and placed her hand on his forearm. “I’m proud to know you and be able to call you mine, Dimitri. Your journey has not been an easy one, but you’ve come so far from the man I met when I first woke up at the Goddess Tower. There is still more ground to travel, but I'm happy I get to walk it with you.”

His gaze had turned to her. “Byleth…” He took his hand off of the rein and pulled it back till it reached hers. He brought her hand to his lips. “I don’t know what I did to earn your love, but I am grateful for it.”

They reached the gate all too soon, the sound of it opening for them intruding on his thoughts. The inner corridor was filled with soldiers. Gilbert was at the front giving orders.

“Ah Your Highness. It is good to see you. It is also good to see you as well Professor. Preparations are almost complete.”

Dimitri nodded. “Thank you, Gilbert.”

He dismounted and gave the reins to Byleth. “I’ll be right back, can you watch him for me? I’m just going to go stop by Anna’s stall before we go to see if she might be able to get what we talked about this morning.”

She nodded and pet the stallion’s nose. It stayed beside her and didn’t even tug at the reins. He breathed a relieved breath that she wasn’t suspicious and that the horse didn’t protest. He would ask Anna about the carving tools for Gilbert, but there was one other thing he was going to request that she acquire for him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They reached the Valley of Torment and it was just as horrid as he remembered. He agreed with Sylvain. They were used to the cold of Faerghus, and going any further south into hotter territories was never great for any of them.

Gilbert began his talk about how the valley was created and Yuri interjected. “There’s been some reading that I’ve been researching. There are still some elders that live in Abyss that lived in the monastery before Aelil was destroyed. There’s book that collaborate what they’ve told us, but apparently what they called Javalins of Light had tried to hit the monastery, and it ricocheted off of some protective barrier and hit Aelil instead. You say the Goddess’s rage created this place, but it sounds to me more like it was created because of her protection. This poor village was just a casualty of whoever was dumb enough to attack the monastery.”

“Slither has that kind of magic?” Byleth asked wide-eyed.

“You’re talking that group of mages that’s been causing trouble for you, yes?” Yuri asked.

Byleth nodded. “Considering that black spell he trapped me in, our enemy is much more dangerous than we thought if that’s true. It also means that this battle between them and the church is not a new one.”

“There’s a book down in Abyss that I think you will be interested in, friend.” Yuri said.

She nodded. “If you’ll please show me later it would be appreciated.”

“Of course. Our plan should be taking shape shortly, there on that ridge. Looks like they took the bait.” Yuri said.

“That’s house Rowe’s banner. It’s the Grey Lion that leads them.” Gilbert said.

“Thank you Yuri. This takes him and his army out of Arienrhod.” Byleth said.

“I know that they were our countryman, but they lost their rights the moment they turned their backs and welcomed the Empire in.” Dimitri said.

Yuri pulled out his blade. “It was my pleasure to assist you both.”

It was knowing how the enemy would move that worked so well to their advantage. Byleth’s commands were spectacular as they cut down the enemy. He did as she asked, letting her take command of all of the troops. She didn’t even have to use the pulse once. When Rodrigue’s troops got there it was only the Grey Lions force.

“Yuri would you like the honor?” Byleth asked.

“Yeah, it’s time I finally shut the door on that part of my past.” He said, switching to his Leviin sword. 

Gwendal’s horse stomped. He looked at Yuri with contempt. “So. You've chosen to turn your blade against the count. Heh. Never thought I see the day, mongrel.”

Yuri took his sword stance. “And yet you are seeing it, aren't you? Say what you will. I know your true feelings for me. Sure you watched my back by order of the count. But you cared too. You were the only who treated me as an equal.”

Gwedal raised his lance. “That is all in the past. This is no time for misplaced sentimentality. I must do what I came here to do.”

Yuri struck. “As do I!” Lightning arced behind him as Gwendal fell from his horse. “Thank you, old man, for teaching me what you did. Rest in peace.”

“Thank you for finally giving me a place to die, on …the .. battlefield.” Gwendal said, breathing his last.

The other four knights were taken out around the same time. Nothing had remained of their enemies and Rodrigue was already nearing them.

Dimitri picked her up and twirled her around. “You were glorious!”

“Yeah! Three cheers for the Professor for leading us to such an absolute victory!” Sylvain shouted.

Their armies voices roared in her ears, but she ignored them as soon as Dimitri’s lips met hers. Rodrigue cleared his throat and Dimitri put her down, but kept her next to him.

“It is good to see you well, Rodrigue.” Dimitri said, embracing him.

Rodrigue looked startled. “It's been too long, Your Highness. To see you in such high spirits too, I have to admit I’m surprised.”

Dimitri let go and clapped him on the shoulder. “There is no telling when one might die in war. You have not changed one bit.”

Rodrigue sighed. “Don't let looks deceive you. I've had a rough go of it ever since I crossed blades with those traitors in Fhirdiad. When I heard you'd been executed, I rushed there as fast as I could, blind with fury. When I got there, I was fed some garbage about not being able to see your body. The next thing I knew, I was gripping my blade and... Gilbert, you have done well to locate His Highness. I am truly grateful.”

Gilbert nodded.

Rodrigue turned to Byleth. “I have you to thank, as well. It seems you and His Highness have become quite close. I haven’t seen someone so enamored with someone since Lambert and Elincia. I am happy for you both.”

Byleth smiled and took Dimitri’s hand. “He’s a good man, and we were all fortunate to have him with us."

Rodrigue smiled. “Well, we are in your debt. I will repay you for this someday, I swear it. And you, Felix... You have also done well to bring His Highness here.”

Felix scoffed at that. “It wasn’t my idea, but yeah he has gotten more tolerable, and annoying at the same time. The boar I know how to deal with, but this,” he pointed to the two of them. “I saw it coming from miles away, but it’s still odd.”

Dimitri raised an eyebrow at Felix. That was more than he had responded to them before. “We’ve kept up with the situation in the Kingdom. We’ve promised Claude that we will take the great bridge of Mydrin to eliminate the threat of the Empire forces moving north before we take Fhirdiad. We know that Cornelia has it and is calling it the Faerghus Dukedom or some nonsense."

Rodrigue nodded “If you know that much, then the rest won't take long. Enemy or not, it's undeniable that Cornelia's plan was nothing short of genius. After seizing power, she invited the Imperial army to Fhirdiad. There, she reorganized her troops and then sent soldiers to hunt me down. Because of that, we were forced to act defensively. And now we're being forced into a difficult battle. She's been controlling the situation all along.”

“We think that she’s part of the same organization that caused Duscar. That witch has multiple crimes to pay for.” Dimitri answered.

“If you have already promised your aid to the Alliance to get their support in this war, then we must fulfill that promise. You are my king. Our king. Wherever you lead, we will follow. It brings me great joy that you have plans to rescue Fhirdiad from its tyranny. I want the Empire defeated so much I can taste it, but it is our home that would suffer the most if we left it behind for revenge. Lambert would be proud of you. Right before he left for Duscar he had said that even if something happened to you, he believed that you would follow the right path. I promised him to look after you and lead you if you strayed. I am grateful that I had no need to worry.”

Dimitri sighed. “I had strayed so far, until kind words and a guiding light led me down the path that I needed to be on, not clinging to the shadows of the dead. I miss them, I will honor them, but I won’t be their puppet to their burdens that I don’t believe in.” He put his arm around Byleth and she leaned against him.

Rodrigue looked upon the pair with a smile. “Ah, I nearly forgot. Take this, Your Highness. The time has come for it to be wielded by its true master.”

Dimitri felt the relief as soon as his eyes touched it. He knew now why Byleth had been so anxious when Seteth still held her father’s diary. “Areadbhar... The Hero's Relic once wielded by my father.”

Rodrigue nodded. “The very same. I managed to steal it back from one of Cornelia's underlings in Fhirdiad.”

Felix ran his hand through his hair. “Understated as ever, Father. It must have been a true struggle to get it back.”

Dimitri took the lance in his hands. “I am grateful, my friend.”

Rodrigue bowed. “Gilbert, Professor, Your Highness. May I request something of you? I wish to fight at your side.”

“Senile already, old man? Who will protect our territory?” Felix asked.

“I expected it would come to this, so I left those matters to my younger brother. He has my complete faith. Now then, Your Highness. Let's destroy the Empire together once Fhirdiad is free. My men and I will spare no effort.” Rodrigue stated.

The group left for their camp. After collecting the horses and supplies, they rode back to the monastery. Rodrigue rode with them to talk and Byleth pulled back to give them some time together. She stayed silent, listening to their banter. Dimitri’s happiness right now was more than she could ask for. Whatever may come, was worth giving him a second chance for.

“I hope that you will both consider me on the guest list for whenever the wedding happens.” She heard Rodrigue say.

“When it does, I would like you to participate. You’ve always been a father figure to me Rodrigue. I haven’t talked to her about it yet. The war needs to be ended before we can participate in such an event.” Dimitri said.

“I suppose you are right. It is highly irregular. Gilbert told me that you both have retired to the same room every night. People are probably already talking.” Rodrigue said.

“I don’t care about their chatter. Yes, if there had been no war I would have courted her properly, as it is… I really don’t know what I would do without her Rodrigue. I was so lost in hatred and regret. I know I lashed out at her multiple times and yet she has been forgiving and patient. I love her and I know that she loves me, not for my crown, nor for my crest.” Dimitri answered.

Rodrigue turned back to look at her. “May I have you join us Professor?” he called.

Byleth spurred her horse forward a little more to keep pace with the two men.

“I would like to know what your intentions are. He is the future king, and while I do respect you this is…” Rodrigue started.

Byleth cut him off. “There will be plenty of people who question our motivations and relationship, Rodrigue. All I know is what we feel when we are together and how it feels when he’s not within my sight. I know that he will probably have to return to Fhirdiad and I will have to stay in Garrag Mach while we both attend to our duties to our respective positions at first. I don’t need power, I don’t need to be Queen, but if that is what comes with loving him, I will do so and I will support him however I’m able because I know he will do the same. That’s what being partners means.”

Rodrigue nodded. “I see. Forgive my doubts. I am glad that it was you who led the Blue Lions house Professor.”

Byleth smiled up at Dimitri. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


	20. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline Rewind- between the valley of torment and the great bridge-  
> because Gilbert and Dimitri's support conversations deal with Gilbert's anger at Dimitri for wanting to die it had to get changed with his mentality now- consider this the changed conversation

# 20

When they got back to the monastery Rodrigue took Dimitri, Gilbert, and Byleth to the common room.

“I was going to show you this back in the valley, but the two of you took me by surprise. The armor belonged to Loog, the First King of Lions and I hope it will protect you as well as it did him during his fight with the Empire.”

“Thank you, Rodrigue. I am truly grateful. I will try it on later, but I think after the heat of the valley of torment all of us could use a bath and some relaxation. Gilbert we need to send a letter to Claude to let him know that we’re ready.”

Gilbert nodded. “We’ll move as soon as our spy spots the Alliance members loyal to the Empire make their advance to Claude’s location.”

Byleth stretched. “A bath does sound nice. Dimitri, I’ll meet you later in the dining hall for lunch if you’d like to join me with the daily assessments afterward.”

Dimitri smiled at her. “You know that I would.”

Byleth smiled back before exiting the room, leaving Dimitri with Gilbert and Rodrigue.

Rodrigue sighed. “Dimitri I will be frank with you. There is something I wish to discuss. You had mentioned that you think that Cornelia is part of the tragedy of Duscar, but have you given any thought to Patricia being a part of it as well?”

Dimitri’s face twisted to confusion. “Why would you ask such a thing?”

Gilbert’s face contorted as well. “Rodrigue! This is not the time for wild accusations.”

Rodrigue sighed. “I can tell by both of your tones that you’re still not ready to discuss it. My apologies.”

“You can’t just bring up a question like that and leave it alone! She wouldn’t do anything like that so why would you even suggest it?” Dimitri’s fists were shaking.

“Because there are still parts that don’t make sense. When I went to survey the scene myself Patricia’s carriage was the only one left alone, everyone and everything else was attacked. You were riding with her in the rear caravan. Did you notice anything with her demeanor? I just want answers and you always turned too violent to reason with when it came to that day. I was hoping that, perhaps, we could finally unravel this mess.” Rodrigue said. 

Dimitri sat down. He was expecting Rodrigue to perhaps corner him about Byleth again and what conduct rules had been broken, but he didn’t expect this. “Byleth had been making notes about what details I could give her. She found it suspicious that Cornelia had the miracle for the plague to get her at such an esteemed position. For Duscar to have occurred there would have had to been someone close to the king to know his movements. Cornelia was keeping a girl captive during the time Patricia was with us. She knew me by the fact that we have the same exact mannerisms, choice of wording and she even knew Patricia’s name that she held in the Empire. Apparently Patricia had visited Cornelia several times. She didn’t know the name of her capture but we had only recently confirmed it by another person Cornelia had experimented on.”

“Byleth?” Rodrigue asked.

“That is the Professor’s name. I’m still not sure why everyone uses it now that she’s no longer professor here, but she asked me to call her by her name a long time ago and I obliged her request.” Dimitri answered.

Rodrigue rubbed his chin. “I see, so her theory is against Cornelia?”

“Yes, There is a group that has been performing heinous experiments and have replaced people they kill with their own members. They are working with the Empire. As far as Duscar itself. I really don’t know what to tell you, Rodrigue. I remember the door opening and Patricia pushing me through the other side. I saw her flee through the flames, the screams echoing around me, the sound of fighting, I saw them….. I saw father die, and my world went dark for a little while. When I recovered everyone was dead. I’m still not sure if the words I heard screamed that day were real or imagined. I am sorry, but I can’t be much more help than that. I don’t want to revisit that pain anymore I’ve finally moved past it and unshackled myself from it so why…..why do I….” Dimitri covered his face as the tears fell.

Rodrigue came over and put a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry Dimitri. I didn’t mean to bring you pain, but we are at least closer to finding answers. This girl you mentioned Cornelia holding hostage. Do you know who and where she is?”

Dimitri nodded. “Yes and she’s here at the monastery now. She doesn’t like knights so I doubt she’d talk to either of you. I’ll talk to her later if you wish, but for now I’d like to leave.”

Rodrigue bowed. “Of course your highness. Again I apologize for any grief I caused you. I still hold Glenn close to me and Lambert was my closest friend. I want to know what happened.”

Gilbert released a sigh. “Don’t we all. I am sorry that I was running so far behind the caravan. I still regret that day. I should have been there to protect you both.”

“You probably would be a victim yourself Gilbert!” Dimitri roared. He didn’t like this feeling. He had thought that perhaps he was past all of this anger and despair, but still it lingered.

“I was late because I went to visit my family and took too long. I did not fulfill my duty as a knight.” Gilbert ground out.

Dimitri’s fists clenched at his sides. His whole body shaking. “You were still the one that rescued me! If not for you I would be on that same ground they died on until I bled my last. I have only gratitude for you, no blame to speak of. If you had been there from the beginning and you had died as well there would have been no survivors. Your family not only saved your life but enabled you to save another in return. I’m sorry if it’s not the life you wished you could have saved……”

Gilbert came to him. “Your highness no, please don’t think that way. I adored and respected your father. He was the best king a knight could ask for, but that does not mean that I regret …that I was able to save you... is my only sense of salvation. You have become a great man that I respect as well. I know the Professor has played a big part in that, but seeing how the two of you have made here at the monastery has been a wonderful experience and I would not trade it for anything.”

“Gilbert…..” Dimitri bowed his head as it felt like another chain binding him unlocked.

Gilbert opened his arms. “Your Highness, may I?”

Dimitri nodded as Gilbert came forward and embraced him. “I watched over you from the day you were born. You are like a son to me Dimitri. In you, I see so much of Lambert in you and it does remind me of my failure as a knight, but it also reminds me how much good you will do in his stead. You are the future of Faerghus. I am glad that I’ve have witnessed all of your accomplishments since I found you that day. You have made this old man very proud.”

Rodrigue chuckled. “I don’t think I could have said it any better myself. I look forward to serving you, Your Highness. House Faldarius will always remain loyal to the kingdom, and my sword will always be ready to strike down your enemies.”

Dimitri tightened his grip on Gilbert. “Thank you… thank you both… I.. I don’t think I could ever repay the two of you for what you have done for me all these years.”

Rodrigue clapped him on the shoulder. “Just be happy and live well my boy. I have to say you have quite a catch there with Byleth. I look forward to the future you both will carve.”

Gilbert let go and bowed. “Indeed. Now we have kept you here long enough. You had mentioned a bath. I’ll go and make sure one is prepared and the area is safe. Once you’ve composed yourself it should be ready.”

Dimitri shook his head as he found the gesture to remind him of Dedue’s mother henning. He was looking forward to seeing Dedue again. Gilbert left the room to complete his tasks.

Rodrigue stayed behind a moment. “I am not sure what happened those five years you were missing, but I find myself wishing that I had done more for you. If something had actually happened to you during that time….. I don’t think I would be able to forgive myself. Every word Gilbert said rings true for me as well. I may not be a great a man as your father, but please don’t hesitate to come to me if you are in need of help or advice.”

“I will, Also may I be frank with you a moment?” Dimitri asked.

“Of course.” Rodrigue replied.

“I know you and Felix have had a difference of opinion for a while now, but perhaps you should talk with him. I don’t know if Felix will feel the same, but I know with what you two have shared. It feels like a burden has been lifted.”

Rodrigue sighed and nodded. “I’ll give it some consideration.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Byleth got some casual clothes for replacements, she was greeted by the other girls that had been with them at Aeilel.

“Seems you had the same idea we did Professor. Ugh, that heat was oppressive, I felt like my armor was going to melt onto me.” Ingrid groaned.

“I have to agree. I’m all sticky and gross.” Annette piped in.

“I’m just happy the baths are working. We’d have to use the river otherwise.” Byleth said.

“Like you and Dimitri did on the Millennium Festival?” Mecedes asked. She giggled at Byleth’s blush.

“We haven’t really had the chance to talk. Where have you been all this time, professor?” Dorthea asked.

“I was hurt badly after that fall and unconscious for quite some time. I’d rather not talk about it.” Byleth replied.

Dorthea looked away. “I’m sorry we left you there, professor. We did look. Felix had to knock Dimitri out just to get him off the battlefield because he refused to leave when we needed to retreat. The moment he found out that you were nowhere to be found, it was like dealing with a rabid dog that would turn and try to bite you just for being near it. I was afraid of what we would find when we got here if he was still alive.”

Byleth sighed. “What’s done is done. He’s gotten better thankfully. It was ….difficult in the beginning. Paranoia and guilt are demons that aren’t easily conquered.” 

“You do love him, though, don’t you, professor?” Mercedes asked.

Byleth tilted her head. “Is it not obvious? You all know how I don’t emote usually, but with him, it’s like I can’t seem to help it.”

Annette smiled. “Yeah, it’s kind of hard to miss.”

They entered the split off bathhouse and she could hear Sylvain talking through the wall on the other side. Complaining would be more apt. Byleth heard Felix’s groan on the other side.

“Would you shut up already? Yes, I didn’t like it either, but it’s over and done with.” Felix said.

“Are you going to be alright with your father here?” Sylvain asked.

“It’s not like he’s here for me. It’s the Boar he wants to dote on.” Felix said.

“You really shouldn’t keep calling him that Felix.” Ingrid said irritably.

“Oooo the girls are here.” Sylvain’s voice had a jovial tone to it.

“The bathhouse wasn’t like this before, was it?” Byleth asked trying to remember.

“No, this is only a temporary wall. It’s enough to separate the boys from the girls until everything can get back to how it was. Unfortunately, it doesn’t look like we can take a bath in peace.” Dorthea said.

“The Professor’s here too?” Sylvain asked.

“Yes and Dimitri will probably be joining your side later. Everyone that was at Aeilel will want to get rid of the ash and grime that battlefield created.” Byleth said.

“And with that, I’m out. Professor, after lunch can I challenge you to a duel?” Felix asked.

“After I go over the assessments, yes I can meet you at the training area. And Felix, give him a chance, he’s talked about wanting to improve on his swordsmanship so you might consider him worthy enough of a challenge to spar with. He does still consider you a friend.” Byleth said.

There was no response from the other side. Byleth sighed. She had tried at least.

“I’ll give it some consideration.” Felix finally answered before she heard his footsteps leave.

The girls started talking about shopping and how bustling the market has been. Byleth just scrubbed off the grime when she heard Sylvain greet Dimitri.

“Why are all the echos so loud in here? I thought all this was supposed to be done by now?” Dimitri asked.

“It is something we’ll have to take up with the builders. They shouldn’t have to have their hands held. We told them the facilities took priority. It’s nice to have it up and working, but I can imagine it getting uncomfortable for some people.” Byleth answered.

“Byleth?” he inquired.

“Yes.” She replied.

Then she heard Sylvain’s laughter echo off of the bath walls. Byleth rolled her eyes, wondering what expression Dimitri had that would get that kind of reaction from Sylvain.

“Case and point.” Byleth said. The girls were snickering on her side too.

Dorthea came over to her. “Professor I’ve never seen you do anything with your hair. Petra was showing me how to braid hers, would you mind if I tried practicing on yours? It might end up looking kind of cute.”

Byleth shrugged. “I would cut it if it got too long and impaired my vision. It suited me so there was no reason to do anything with it. You welcome to try it Dorthea, but I can’t stay too much longer. There’s plenty of things that need taken care of before we head back out for the bridge. It’ll take the messenger getting to Deidru and then the time it will take Claude to get his lure in order, but after that we will have to march out to fight again”

“You never take time to relax do you?” Dorthea asked as she ran a comb through Byleth’s hair.

“There’s too much work during the day, its only the nights I can usually relax.” Byleth answered.

Dorthea chuckled. “I’ll bet he makes you relax in all kinds of ways doesn’t he?” she said low enough that the girl’s would hear but not enough that she thought the guys would.

She smiled fondly.”That he does.”

Dorthea smiled and shook her head as she went to work on Byleth’s hair. She had wanted to tease, hoping to get a cute blush out of the professor that they didn’t get to see very often, it ever. “I hope I can find someone as good to me that makes me smile just as happily someday.”

“Everyone deserves someone to love. You just have to find the right person that will love you back. You all have wonderful battle partners on the field. Start with the trust you share to have each other’s back in battle and ask yourselves can you see yourself wanting to spend time with them off the battlefield. If the answer is yes, extend your hand and ask. It doesn’t have to be romantic or special. Sometimes it’s the little things you notice that only endear them more to you.” Byleth said.

Ingrid was giving her an odd look. “Professor, besides a lecture or briefing. I think that’s the most we’ve ever heard you talk.”

“Words can always be misinterpreted. Meanings found where there are none. Actions always speak louder, but I have found myself opening up more after I woke up again.” Byleth replied.

“There that should do it.” Dorthea said.

The girls studied it. “It’s not that it’s bad work but it doesn’t really suit her all that well.”

Dorthea stared at her a bit. “Yeah you’re right, what about Marriene’s look?”

Byleth sighed. “I’ve tied it up to spar, put a headband on, and that’s about it. Down is what works best on me. I appreciate the bonding but there’s work to do.”

“Ooo maybe we could try curling it next time, it would look pretty all wavy.” Annette said.

Byleth grabbed her clothes and shook her head. “Sometime in the future you can doll me up all you want and I’ll wear it for the entire day, then the next person can get a chance, but I have work to do for the moment.”

“Do you really mean it Professor?” Mercedes asked.

Byleth sighed. “Yes, just go easy on me alright. I usually go for practical over frilly and flashy things. There are things said for moderation.”

Annettee giggled. “ooo I can’t wait.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Byleth went to go find Petra. It might not suit her as well, but she thought that having their hair match might please the foreign princess. She could also humor her students for the day. They had fought well and she had been spending most of her time at Dimitri’s side. She might suggest a shopping trip into the town or something. Dimitri wouldn’t mind, maybe suggest he do something with the male students as well…… she had to quit thinking of them as her students. They were no longer the inexperienced children, but if not her students, what were they to her? They were allies, but the connection went farther than that. Guren had called a group who fought together a pack, but she thought people might give her weird looks if she started calling her students her packmates. She didn’t love them like she did Dimitri, but there was warmth within the bonds she shared. Would family be the correct term? Her father used to call his mercenary band his family in arms. Perhaps that’s what their group was. She nodded as she smiled at the thought. Yes and she would always protect those she considered family.

Petra was not in her room. Byleth wandered the monastery and finally caught sight of her and Ferdinand talking in front of the stall Dimitri left his horse in. She was surprised when the stallion took an apple from Ferdinand’s hand and let him pet it.

“We took out a group of bandits that were terrorizing the roads and found him chained up inside a small building. Dimitri was the only one able to calm him down enough to bring him here.” She said coming closer.

“I’m just happy to see him safe after the fate his rider suffered. I had thought about buying this horse myself, but I already had a good horse at my family’s old estate. From what I understand, one of the Empire general’s took command of him. They were heading north to help fortify the silver maiden. Last we heard they had been ambushed and most of the company killed in their sleep. Both their horses and supplies were all stolen.” Ferdinand said.

“The horse has taken a liking to Dimitri. Based on what you’re saying, no one has a claim on it since the owner is dead, correct?” Byleth asked.

Ferdinand nodded. “That sums it up. I also thought about your offer Professor. I want to stay here and fight with you. We can try to reason with Edelgard, but I fear there is no hope of a good outcome.”

Byleth smiled and threw her arms around him. “Thank you. I’ve had so many nightmares where I turned my blade against you and I don’t want to accept that as my reality. I can’t live with myself, knowing that there was a chance I didn’t have to resort to violence.”

“You were always a good person Professor,” Ferdinand said.

Byleth let him go and turned to Petra. “What do you think Petra? Dorthea did it for me.”

Petra hugged her. “It brings me much joy to be matching with you, Professor!”

“I’m glad you like it. It’s almost time for lunch and I have a few more errands to run. I’ll see you both later.” Byleth said.

“You’ve always been a hard worker. It is an excellent quality to have. Would you perhaps permit me to brew some tea for you sometime?” Ferdinand asked with a bow.

Byleth smiled. “Yes, I would like that.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dimitri still felt like he had eavesdropped on a conversation that he wasn’t supposed to hear. Byleth was correct. They would have to make the bathhouse one of the main priorities to get completed. It’s not like anything bad was said, quite the opposite in fact, but he was still sorting through it all. Anna waved over and called to him. She couldn’t possibly have it already could she?

“Oh, your highness, I think you’ll be pleased with what I was able to find for you.” Anna said.

“That was faster than I expected,” Dimitri said.

“You know me. I aim to be the best in the business and nothing is better than a happy customer. So first, that was a pretty mundane request. I got you the best quality I could get my hands on for the carving tools. Now for the other, I actually got a good deal on a set so I’ll let you choose the one you like the most and just sell the others to those that might want them. Good for you and good for me.” Anna said, taking out two boxes.

The first had been the carving tools, which looked nice. The second box is where a decision would need to be made. Four rings laid on the pillowed box. One ring was an intricate silver band and a blue stones, one was its match but with green stones instead, and the other two he didn’t really see himself getting. He had always been drawn to the blue because it was his country and his family’s colors. If this ring was meant for her…. The green reminded him of her hair and eyes as they were now. There was sometimes he missed the violet she used to have. He had gotten used to the green, and after seeing Sothis himself he understood that the change was taking her appearance outwardly after the merge.

Sylvain’s low whistle almost made him jump a foot, he was so lost in his thoughts.

“Be glad I’m not the Professor, who I just saw at the stables just now. Little note your highness if you’re going to be looking to buy an engagement ring, make sure the intended isn’t close.” Sylvain turned to Anna. “Anna you’re looking lovely today!”

She crossed her arms. “Flattery does not buy you anything. You still owe me Sylvain, and you won’t be able to buy one more thing from me until it’s paid, with interest for the loan.”

Sylvain rubbed the back of his head and laughed. “As soon as we get wind of more bandits in the area I’ll have a bullion for you to take what I owe out of it.”

“You’d better. Now Your Highness which one do you want? I think either of these two would do well. The gold and the red stones don’t really seem like either of you.” Anna said, turning her attention back to Dimitri.

“I’ll distract her and make sure she doesn’t come this way. The choice is simple. It’s whichever you would like to see her wearing every day.” Sylvain said. Sure enough, not even a few moments after Sylvain left he heard Byleth’s voice above him.

“While it’s interesting, I’m not sure that hairstyle suits you.” Sylvain said.

“Dorthea took the time to do it so I’m at least going to leave it like this for the rest of the day. Now I see why Dimitri was getting so annoyed with all of you the first time I put his hair up. Is it really so shocking that it requires everyone to comment?” Byleth asked.

Sylvain laughed. “Nah, you’re still beautiful no matter what you do.”

“Sylvain….” Byleth warned.

“I don’t mean that as I’m trying to flirt Professor. You’ve always been a beautiful person both inside and out, and I’m sorry I was such a jerk to you before this war started. Dimitri told me about your nickname for me and it was right on the mark. I am scared. I don’t want to be a trophy for someone who only wants me for my crest.” Sylvain said.

“Sylvain you are full of yourself and a complete goofball sometimes, but you are reliable. You are always thinking of what you can do to help your friends. The only thing you lack is drive. You are brilliant. You are not only my wyvern master, but you are a dark knight as well. You can switch flawlessly for whatever situation I need you for. For those who have your heart you give unwavering loyalty to. You could be my red lion, Sylvain, only if you step up and leave your fear behind. Toying with hearts will get you nowhere other than a road to heartache.” Byleth said.

“Professor, he’s lucky to have you. Thank you for talking with me.” Sylvain said, his eyes on the ground as he thought about what she had said.

“We are a family in arms and as annoying as you can be, you are a part of that family too. I’m glad I have you to depend on Tomcat.” Byleth said, throwing him a teasing smile.

“You keep up with that kind of stuff, Professor, and you just might make me cry. Trust me that’s not easy to do.” Sylvain said. His voice was cracking a little.

“I’m just saying what I think of you, did I say something wrong?” she asked tilting her head.

Sylvain chucked. Oh his naive Professor. If he hadn’t seen how happy she was with Dimitri he might try to steal her away for himself, but she was, and it was so easy to see how she stole Dimitri’s heart. It did give him hope. The Professor was one of a kind, but there would be someone for him too. For now he would just bask in her radiance a little longer. “Not at all. People do sometimes cry from joy and I haven’t felt that feeling for a long time, so thank you professor. I’m glad. All of you are good family to have.”


	21. Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline- Rewind- Before the Great Bridge of Myddin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had to take out part towards the ending and some pieces of conversation

# 21

Felix was sparring with Guren when Byleth entered the training grounds. Guren was pointing out things about Felix’s posture and angle of swings. It was interesting seeing how with just a touch of gold Felix’s eyes would resemble the wolf’s. Perhaps the lone wolf title suited him in more than attitude. Guren seemed to be enjoying himself as well, and then he caught sight of her and parried Felix’s blade to get Felix’s attention back onto his surroundings.

“So I heard your packmate here issued you a challenge. Hope you don’t mind teaching the pup a few tricks.” Guren said.

“Guren I don’t think any of the ones here would appreciate being called a child.” Byleth said, grabbing a training sword that felt balanced in her hands.

“All of you are still younger than me, so I don’t see what’s the big deal.” Guren said with a shrug.

Byleth rolled her eyes. “Should I start calling you old man then?”

The growl that came from him didn’t sound human. “Don’t push it Ashen.”

“Then treat all of us with more respect. There is not a soul I protect here that is an inexperienced child any longer.” Byleth said.

She used her speed to take a dash towards him to send him a hit. He blocked and she jumped back, only to dance around and feign a blow to his side. He went to block her and her blade went above his arm to angle at his throat.

“Point proven Ashen. I’ll start learning their names.” Guren said before stepping off the arena.

She heard Felix move before raising her blade to block his as he came for her. “So eager to start then Felix?” she teased before ducking around him and circling behind him.

“Same rules as usual, blade to blade, no magic, but your body can be used to strike if the opportunity opens up to the possibility. Five points or fatal blow to win.” Felix said.

“Were you seriously going to start without us Felix?” Sylvain whined as he came in, Dimitri and Mercedes were behind him.

Felix glared at them irritably. “This is between the professor and myself. There’s no need for spectators.”

They went to the side as Felix ignored them as he went for Byleth. Exchanging swipes and parries as she blocked every attack he threw. She managed to get a point by getting into a bind with him and then throw out his balance, getting a swipe on his arm before he regained his stance.

He came back at her with a renewed vigor. Byleth recognized Guren’s move before Felix managed it, dodging it and going back for another attack that he dodged.

Felix got her into a lock and managed to swipe at her leg. It contacted with the armor piece at her knee. She hissed, off balance for a moment, before she used her weight to shove him back and return with a hit of her own. This one he had blocked too low, she had more control over her blade. She pushed and disarmed him, and went in for an attack. She should have pulled back her strength, but she needed to make sure that this was over. Felix bowed on the ground before her, holding his side where she had gotten him with a fierce blow.

“Damn it!” he growled.

“You lack the mindset needed to beat her. You may have been fighting in war, but you don’t have the years of avoiding death that she does. You haven’t seen the monsters she’s had to face that only want to use her if they manage to take her down. Your moves are good, but until you treat this as a fight to the death, where only one of you will stand in the end she will always beat you. Mind if I take a turn friend?” Yuri said, coming from the shadows.

Felix glared at him. “Mind your own business!”

Byleth rose in her stance, giving a glance to Yuri. “I’ll bite. When you were teaching me was only for fun, I’d like to see how much you’ve improved.” She said with a gleam in her eyes. Her face was still a mask.

Yuri turned to Felix. “What prize were you fighting for?”

Felix stood up. “What are you talking about?”

“Have you forgotten about our deal Felix?” Byleth asked.

“I never really cared. I just want to get stronger so I can beat you.” Felix snarled. ‘and be strong enough to protect you and the others. I don’t want anyone else to die if I can help it.’ He left that unspoken, agitated that such a sentimental idea even crossed his mind.

Yuri tilted his head. “Oh, what deal was that?” His grin was sly.

“He beats me and I have to dance for my students.” Byleth answered, shrugging.

Yuri’s smiled widened. “May I make the same wager? I think that sounds rather fun to witness.”

Byleth tilted her head. “Felix that was originally our deal to share.”

“Like I care. Let him try.” Felix said before going to the sideline with the others, still silently fuming over the loss.

Dimitri wondered if Yuri failed if he might be permitted to try. Ever since he saw the outfit in Mercedes’ room he had been wondering what she would look like in it. Or rather what she’d look like in it while she was on top of him and that fabric caressing his skin…… he took a deep breath and shook his head to clear his thoughts.

“I win and you sing for me Yuri.” Byleth said in a taunting tone. Byleth slowed her breathing as she faced him, getting into her stance. Yuri had a sly grin on his face as he got into his. Dimitri wasn’t sure who attacked first. He had thought that Felix had been fast but the flurry of impacts they created echoed around them. Punches and kicks were also thrown, but they were both easily dodging the other.

“The way he moves is almost like a mirror to her.” Sylvain commented.

Guren nodded. “Yeah his words hit the mark too. She may fight primarily to protect her pack now, but her main goal has always been her survival. He’s noticed. He’ll probably be going for that next.”

Felix kept his eyes on the combatants, trying to keep up with their movements. “That blow I got in at her knee, she’s slowing because of it.”

“With as little armor as she wears, don’t you think the placement is important? Of how she will favor that leg for her more powerful strikes? When you managed to swipe it you had the perfect opportunity while she was off balance, but why you didn’t take it Felix I’m not sure.” Guren replied.

“I was already in the middle of a different attack, and she had bounced back so quickly. I had tried to take advantage of it but she caught me.” Felix huffed.

“She took a sword to that leg when she was maybe 9 or 10 from what I heard, the reason the story kept getting told was it was unnatural that she didn’t cry because of it. She had tore it out of her own leg and used it on the dastad that stabbed her. She was limping for a while, but it healed well enough.” Guren said.

Dimitri noticed that she had slowed down a bit too. They had spent some of their nights just tracing the other’s scars, acknowledging the pain that came with them, but not forcing the other to talk about it. Among all of her scars she had a particularly bad one on that leg near her knee. He didn’t make the connection of it to her armor, though. That was a bad opening to have. When the arrow had gotten her calf, if it had landed on her good leg instead she could have been rendered immobile during Gronder, and that thought made him worry.

The game of cat and mouse Yuri and Byleth were playing was artful to watch. It was like they were both participating in a dance to catch the other. Dimitri paid more attention to her movements, how if she had to push herself forward, she was using her unarmored leg for the most part. Yuri dodged the hit she threw out and sideswiped her other leg out from under her. Off balanced she tilted forward, Yuri came behind her with his blade at her throat.

“Looks like you’ll be dancing for us friend.” Yuri said before letting her go.

She fell forward, trying to catch her breath. When she tried to stand her leg was shaking and she buckled at first, cursing. Yuri wrapped an arm around her waist and braced himself against her.

“Whoa there friend. I didn’t think I got you that badly. Don’t push yourself too much.” Yuri said.

“It will pass, it always does.” She growled.

“Old mercenary wound then?” Yuri asked.

“One from when I was still learning how to fight.” She replied.

“We are cut from the same cloth you and I, both of us having to learn to fight for survival before anything else. I’m sorry your scars still burden you.” Yuri said.

“Thank you Yuri. You are so much more than what you appear to be.” She said as she tested her weight on her leg before slipping away from him, leaving a hand on his shoulder for balance as she rubbed the back of her leg.

“We all must wear our masks don’t we? I did come here for a different reason. I wanted to show you that book in the shadow library that I told you about.” He said.

Mercedes took to the arena. “Would you like any healing magic on it, professor?”

Byleth tested it again before standing on her own. “It should be fine. Just irritating, but the blows weren’t enough to hurt.

“Your slacking Ashen.” Guren growled.

“Oh shut it wolf.” She grumbled shifting her weight as she bounced back and forth. She winced after the third time.

“You haven’t been massaging it like you’re supposed to have you?” Guren growled.

Byleth looked away from him.

“Ashen” Guren growled. When she continued to ignore him he grabbed her chin and made her look at him. “You promised that you would take care of yourself. Now keep your word. Are you at least doing your stretches?”

“Yes father, I’ve been a good pup and followed your instructions.” She said sarcastically.

Guren let her go with a scowl. “I’m a guard Ashen nothing more, nothing less. You are my charge and it’s frustrating to know that you’ve been neglecting things you need to do to keep yourself sharp.”

Byleth put the training sword back into the rack. “I’ll meet you at the library Yuri.”

“You have a pack now! It’s not only yourself you need to worry about! If you are going to lead, then rise to the queen you are and not a stubborn, proud pup!” Guren yelled.

Byleth whirled on him. “Don’t you think I know that?” She snapped before she left, with Yuri following close behind.

Guren huffed. He rubbed his eyes as the veining was coming forward “Dimitri, can I count on you for keeping an eye on her. She’s going to end up getting herself killed for something stupid if she doesn’t. That knee and her shoulder for her sword arm were always her most overworked spots. They’ll cramp on her if left alone, the stretches can only do so much.”

Dimitri nodded. “I’m curious as to how you know so much about her habits she should keep.”

“My memory is a lot better than Darren’s and I pay more attention. In my old pack I was the Queen’s guard, before Cornelia’s men came through and ripped our pack apart. They captured my sister and I, but both alphas and the rest of my pack were killed that day. I will not fail to protect another packmate.” He said before he left.

Dimitri watched him go. He sighed before he followed the path towards Abyss. He was almost at the library when he heard voices.

“Please keep in mind that the only reason I’m here is that Edelgard owes you a debt and wishes to clean that slate. It would be easier to dispose of you now and save us the trouble, but she wanted to give you one last chance. I also demand to know what you’ve done with Bernedetta and Ferdinand.”

Dimitri froze as he recognized that voice.

“Depends, do you have what I requested? That is the only way you’re getting any answers out of me.” Byleth answered.

Dimitri’s fist clenched. No, why would she?

Hubert’s dark laughter echoed from the library. “You were always a thorn in my side. Yes, I have what you described in the letter. Call me curious professor, why did you request such information. What are you planning?”

“They need to be stopped. The better question is why is she working with them?” Byleth asked.

“Lady Edelgard’s plans are none of your concern. Now your answer.” Hubert replied.

“I stay by my lion’s side. As far as Bernedetta and Ferdinand they have chosen to side with us as well. What is so important that she had to start a war for?”

“Your puppy was always prone to following you wasn’t he?” Hubert asked.

“What does Dimitri….” Byleth started.

“I still owe him for that lance he threw in the Holy Tomb.” Hubert growled.

The next thing Dimitri knew he was dodging a mire spell as it hit the wall behind him. Hubert was standing there arm raised as he started to cast another spell.

With a shout Byleth caught Hubert’s arm and stopped his casting. The glare he cast on her was dark. “You’ve always been an interfering nuisance. It is only because she wants to be the one to end your life if you chose to go against us that I won’t take it now.” Then turning to Dimitri “I’ll warp her back once I’m finished with my questions.”

He slammed Byleth into the wall and she crumbled beneath him. Then he grabbed her collar and they both warped out. Dimtri lunged forward only to grab empty air.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Byleth rubbed the back of her head. The last thing she remembered was Dimitri yelling out her name. Then Hubert……she ground her teeth, that’s right he had slammed her into that wall. There was something odd attached to her arm.

“You’re awake faster than expected.” Hubert said, closing the book that Yuri had shown her before he left.

“What is this?” Byleth asked, grabbing at the tube that was running blood down a vial.

“I wouldn’t just pull that out if I were you. Consider it your payment for my answers. It’s still against my better judgment to let you go, but I have my orders. She was always too soft when it came to you.” Hubert said, leaning down and taking her arm. He pushed the barb down before he pulled it out, taking the vial back to a desk with a few other bottles and tools.

He wouldn’t have been able to warp them all that far so where was this he took her too? Byleth stood up, wobbling a bit from dizziness. He hadn’t bothered bandaging up where the barb had been and she could feel the blood trickle down her arm. She tried to focus. Dimitri was not going to be happy with the situation. She needed to get her answers and get back to him quickly. Byleth knew Hubert always carried a hidden dagger with him. If she made the wrong moves, despite his orders, he could kill her if he decided to.

“I still want to know why she decided to go to war.” Byleth stated.

“Straight to the point with you isn’t it? That scar you have on your breast where your heart would be, Edelgard has a similar one. Where do you think Rhea learned how to do what she did to you? The Church has many crimes to pay for and all of them point to Rhea. Tell me professor, in our previous conversations, you told us Rhea’s wording when she sent your students to quell Lenato’s rebellion. It had made you furious because you heard her underlying threat when she said to you that it would be good for them to see what happens when you pointed your blades against the church.”

Byleth came over to the table, her hand putting pressure to keep the wound from bleeding. He was putting her blood in some sort of liquid, but his reactions weren’t happy. His mouth stayed in a slim line, and his eyes narrowed. She did remember being angry at Rhea for that comment. She had heard the message behind the silver tongue. The madness Rhea displayed in the Holy Tomb mirrored Dimitri’s on the battlefield. She remembered the dream her father had mentioned in the diary. She had had it again recently and she was certain it was Rhea in the dream.

“Do you know anything of the Red Canon?” Byleth asked.

“Other than it is holy ground to the church, it hasn’t been any interest to us.” Hubert answered.

“Whatever happened there it was necessary to start a war with Nemisis over. I’ve seen the past Hubert, and I’ve seen Sothis. I know that I hold the title of archbishop once Rhea’s gone, but I don’t want the church that she’s built. There is something rotten in this world and it starts with Slither’s poison.” Byleth said.

Hubert turned his gaze to her. “If you somehow managed to win the war against Lady Edelgard, what are you and Dimitri planning?”

Byleth looked back. “Peace for one. I plan on trying to turn the church locations as places for children to take classes, not on religion but basic reading and writing at the very least. We don’t want crests to be a deciding factor, Ashe is a good example. He’s a commoner without a crest, but Dimitri has spoken about making him part of the LionGuard if Ashe doesn’t want to take care of Lenato’s lands instead. Either way he’s worthy of the title because of his actions and ethic, not because he was born to it. There’s a lot to address, and we’ve only talked about it amongst ourselves.”

Hubert gave her an odd look. “Dimitri shares these same ideals?”

Byleth nodded. “Considering he came up with a few of the ideas himself, I can answer yes.”

“I see. I find it interesting considering what Lady Edelgard fights for. Those that slither in the dark are a means to an end, but we do plan on eliminating them once Fodlan is united. You are correct in that their poison runs deep.” Hubert said.

“Which is why I ask again, why is she working with them?” Byleth asked.

Hubert only gave a dark chuckle. “Here is what you asked for in your letter. I will say no more. Go back to your puppy before he does something stupid. Thank you for the experiments. I hate to say that the results are not as forthcoming as I wished them to be, but I am glad I got the chance none the less.”

Byleth’s head went dizzy again as she found herself warped back to her original point. She leaned up against the wall, a large stack of papers and book in her arm where Hubert had placed them. The Abyss guard started shouting for help as she found herself trying to stay upright.

She heard Dimitri’s voice before she faded out again. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dimitri had been trying very hard not to strangle Yuri as the man was attempting to get him to calm down. They couldn’t have warped that far and he already had men searching. Dimitri’s patience was wearing thin as he paced the library. His mind warred between anger and paranoia at the possibility of her being a spy, to panic because, if not, she had just been kidnapped.

He didn’t know how long his vision was red, his mood foul, and his body tensing from his own inaction. The voices were back laughing at him, telling him that this is what he deserved this for abandoning them. Then shouting broke into his thoughts and he stepped outside the library to see Byleth slumped against the wall. He called her name before coming over to her. He scooped her up and listened for her heartbeat, calming when there was none, but her pulse at her neck was strong. He saw the items in her arms but he paid them no mind as he carried her back to her room.

He dropped her into the bed and went to lock the door as she shook her head and tried to sit up. The papers fell from her grasp. She held her head against her palm and that’s when he noticed the blood that trailed down her arm.

“What did he do to you?” Dimitri growled.

“Just….. just took a little blood….. gah my head still hurts. Why do warps sometimes feel so dizzying?” She was hissing and trying to shake her head for clarity.

“Do you mind telling me what the hell that was about?” Dimitri roared.

Byleth looked up at hearing his flat dangerous tone. His eyes were frosting over and his face twisted into a scowl.

“Dimitri I know why you were angry and it had to be upsetting, but it was a gamble I was willing to make. I did mention to you that I had sent a letter to them as well, I just didn’t think that they would respond.” She said.

“You sound too much like Claude.” He grumbled, snatching the papers and transferring them to the desk.

“I’m sorry this has effected you so badly. When I sent those letters, this was not what I had planned.” She said, looking over to him.

“The monster has always been there Byleth. I could have lost you just now, and there wasn’t a damn thing I could have done about it if he had sent you back with a blade buried in your chest.” Dimitri growled.

She looked up at him. “And yet, you never let it out long enough to try to tame.”

“And what do you mean by that?” He asked, turning around. Why was she changing the subject? Was she not concerned with her own death? His mind whispered.

She got up and walked over to him. “There are times that your strength excites me Dimitri. Even these nights we’ve enjoyed you hold back. It has all been pleasurable but I can’t help but wonder what being under your control entails. What other dreams you’ve had of what you want to do with me?”

His face flamed and he looked away from her. “Why are you bringing that up now of all things?”

“Because I had that same fear after he warped me away from you. I was worried for you and the situation. You’re voice right now I’ve only heard a few times so of course I’m going to focus on the more pleasurable moments you’ve used it in my presence. The blood was payment for his answers, but for the moment, I am off-limits to kill and the questions were simple and brief so it was not as worrying for me.” She said, examining her arm. The bleeding had stopped.

He glared at her. “And how am I supposed to take this? I am keeping a lid on my temper because it is you, but I can’t help these thoughts that are calling me a fool for trusting you. What debt did you owe Edelgard? If you're not a spy for her, then what have you offered?”

She met his gaze. “You were not the only one having nightmares at the monastery. I was coming to check up on you one night when I heard her cry out. Hubert had tried to stop me, but because I knew what you went through I knew she shouldn’t be alone either and I told Hubert exactly that. He begrudging let me, while giving me a threat about her safety. She asked me to not speak to another soul about the details, but she has her own Duscar that surrounds her family.”

Byleth swallowed hard and looked down. “If Lysinthia has told you what happened to her family then you already know what they did to Edelgard’s. Hubert said that Slither is just a means to an end, a tool to be thrown aside the moment its worth is spent. I still can’t see how she is working with them. I heard the seething and pain she hides behind that tone she held those nights…..You asked me why I didn’t use the pulse at the Holy Tomb. The truth was I was just as shocked as you. When my father died she was … she wasn’t supportive like you had been, but she was sad and angry as well, but I still….I had no inkling it was her until that mask came off and then you unhinged at the same time to give me another jolt. I couldn’t cope with the shock. I had a tangle of feelings that I had no idea what they were. I had thought that I had gotten to know all of you, and yet the masks you all wore fooled me completely. By the time she had escaped and trying to calm you and Rhea down enough to get you out of the tomb it was too late to go back with the pulse.”

Byleth went to the desk going through the papers as Dimitri started to pace. An envelope flittered out of the pile. Confused, she turned to see the Empire seal on it, with my teacher written on the front. There was only one person that was so formal with her. She opened it, feeling Dimitri’s gaze on her and a sound of disgust before he resumed his pacing.

_Thank you, for the kindness you showed me in my time of weakness, know that now my heart will not let me stray from my chosen path, and I am no longer that little girl who cried in the dark. Do not burden yourself with the blame, it is Rhea that had earned my hatred. For you I hold only regret, I wish that you had chosen to fight by my side, but wishes too are for fools. I have always admired your loyaty and your strength and it helped me find myself. Those false halls still hold cherished memories of a time long past that I must tear down. We shall finally see if I have gained the strength to unbind myself and rise to someone who can ultimately surpass you. This war can only end when Fodlan is united under a single banner and I will bring the dawn that Fodlan needs. The church must answer for its atrocities. There are no need for gods in the world I see. Know that even though our swords may cross, there’s no denying that our chosen paths ever will. Goodbye my teacher, when next we meet one of us will breathe our last._

Inside was something Byleth hadn’t seen for a long time, a whetstone that was violet in color and when she had given it to Edelgard for her birthday tea party she had told her to use it to sharpen her desire. Byleth gripped it in her hand, clenching her teeth as some feeling tried to choke her.

“If Rhea hadn’t brought me to life you would have never experienced that nightmare in the first place. You, Lysinthia, and countless other children, all of you had to suffer so much because of me. So how can I not blame myself? I lived, and yet all of you were hurt or killed in my stead.” The whetstone broke in her hands, brittle from being used so many times over the years.

Dimitri stopped in his pacing. He wasn’t sure if she had realized she had spoken that out loud. He felt calmer at her words, but he still couldn’t shake the fear he had felt when Hubert had warped her away. He was afraid he had lost her yet again. 

“May I see the letter? It’s not out of mistrust. I want to see what’s hurt you so.” He asked, coming to her.

She handed it to him and tossed the crumbled stone in the bin she kept next to her desk. Her mask was back. He could still see the way her fingers twitched as she rubbed her nails with her thumb, a nervous tick he had seen her have at times. He was able to choke down the feelings of paranoia that had surged him as it whispered in his mind that she was a spy, and that he was a fool for being tricked so easily as he read the contents.

It was goodbye in every sense of the word. On her off days Edelgard would sometimes come to Byleth for advice or to spar back when they were still students. He remembered seeing Edelgard smile a few times that he had seen them together. She had tried convincing the staff that like how students could move to a different class, perhaps the teachers could also change their chosen house leaders. Dimitri and Edelgard had many arguments over that. Byleth had intervened by telling Edelgard that while she respected Edelgard, her heart belonged to her lions and she couldn’t imagine being without them. She had also said that Dimitri was the only leader she needed. He didn’t even see the look on Edelgard’s face because he was looking up at Byleth shocked, as his heart burst from pride and adoration at her words.

It was Byleth’s turn to pace as he sat at the desk. It was unnerving and he wondered at how she felt when he had been the one towering over her. There was a large difference in their demeanors. He had been mad at her, but hers was driven by something other than anger. He turned to look at the other papers that listed facilities and places that Hubert had found that Slither involved in. He recognized a few of them, but there was one item that he found particularly interested in. He had been looking up information on Lord Arundel for a while and he had just received the piece he had been missing for so long.

“You see it too then? Again I am sorry for the scare, but it was worth it for the intel.” she said.

“Yes, he was in the area at the time.” He replied, picking up the reports. There was a lot of information here that he could never get his hands on with the network he had.

“I did catch you in the library that night you know. I’ve had my suspicions on Aurendel too for a while. They would want to keep a close eye on Edelgard. Who better than a member of her own family that wouldn’t raise any suspicion?” She said.

Dimitri sighed. “I’ve had those same thoughts.” He ran his hands through his hair and took out the band to let his hair fall.

He watched her for a moment before he placed the papers and laid them on the desk. “Talk to me Byleth. Something is still bothering you.”

Byleth brought her hand to her chest and rubbed a small faint scar. “Rhea, the process she used to bring me to life, has brought suffering to others through the experiments slither has been attempting. Only a few like Lysynthia, Edelgard, and myself can be considered successful. There might be others out there, and I assume a lot more are failures. If I had to take a guess, the Ashen wolves are all victims too, considering how rare their crests are.”

Dimitri was at a loss for words. She went to get the tea set out. She had grabbed some lavender this time, which he knew was her favorite besides the apple and honey blend. She had left the herbs behind that she had been putting in with it sometimes. He took them out and laid them on the desk next to her.

“Oh I won’t be needing those today unless…. I don’t know if either of us are in the mood for that right now.” She said. “I can make some chamomille afterward if you want something.”

He tilted his head. “I’m not sure I get what you mean and, no I’m fine.”

“Any child we have will be after the war, not before.” She said, putting the pouch of herbs back in the cabinet.

Dimitri felt his anger deflate. How could he be so careless? He hadn’t even given any thought to that part in either timeline. And she had told him about the letters that she had sent the first week they had been back. Mainly questions to see if there might be a way to come to terms of peace somehow and asking about what information they had on slither. Like her he hadn’t thought they would respond, much less send Hubert himself here. His mind picked up on another detail as he was sorting through it. Once this war was over she welcomed the possibility of a child with him.

“Dimitri?” her call broke him out of his thoughts. She was turned to look at him.

He came up to her and buried his face in her hair and wrapped his arms around her. “There are times when I can’t even trust my own mind. The very idea of you being a spy with all of the power you have is unfathomable. You have been nothing but loyal and loving. You’ve given me so many of your secrets and your trust and yet I wield my anger at you as if you are to blame. Honestly, how do you put up with me?”

“I am not blind to your faults Dimitri, but that doesn’t mean they make me love you any less. You have your good qualities too. You make a nice blend of Felix and Ashe.” She turned her head, so her cheek rested against his.

Dimitri couldn’t help just stare at her before laughter bubbled up in his throat. “Where did you even come up with such a notion?” He asked when he could finally breathe again.

“That first night after I took you to my room I started going over everyone in the house, wondering why it was only you that stirred up emotions in me. I compared you with everyone else, differences and similarities. Like Felix you’re a good sparring partner, always try to do your best and push yourself to meet whatever goal you’re after. Like Ashe you are loyal to your ideals and usually have good intentions behind all of your decisions.” She said.

She twisted in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Then there are the qualities that are all your own that I like. There’s also the feelings you give me whenever you touch me. The pleasure I feel when your teeth and lips scrape my skin. The safety I feel in your arms. There are plenty of reasons why I put up with you as you worded it.”

“You’re going to be impossible to stay angry at, aren’t you?” he asked.

“I was hoping I could distract you from it, yes.” She said teasingly.

He held her face in his hands and stroked her cheeks before he sighed. “Well it worked. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you Byleth. I know you can take care of yourself, but do me a favor and try not to be alone if you can help it. It would put some of my worries to rest without restricting you too much.”

She leaned into his touch. “I think I can manage that, but try to do the same. You’re important to me too Dimitri. Also it wasn’t just distractions. What I told you was true. I want to see what it is you desire to do to me that you’re holding back from. You have gained more control over your strength. I only saw it briefly when you were still distraught. Will you show me tonight? You might be surprised how much of it I end up liking.” She asked, reaching underneath his shirt and digging her nails in lightly against his skin.

He hissed and shuddered at her touch. His thoughts had gone to that day, mostly in shame that he had handled her so roughly. He had had plenty of other depraved ideas enter his mind that he had entertained, but men didn’t do that to those they loved.

“You are my lion Dimitri. I’m not a noblewoman who has never had a bruise or cares about proper conduct. At least the marks you leave come from pleasure and I’m happy to bear them knowing that they make me yours.” She said huskily against his jawline as she traced her tongue against him.

She could feel him shake around her. “Do you mean that? Truly?” He asked.

She pushed him back away from her and started taking off her casual clothes that she had put on after her bath. “I’m all yours, Dimitri. Show me how badly the beast inside of you wants me as much as the man does. I trust you. I’ll let you know the moment something hurts that isn’t pleasurable.”

His mind was still trying to process what she told him. There were plenty of things he wanted to do. To be permitted to try some of them, combined with the feelings she was giving him. “What brought this up really?”

“One I could have died today if Hubert decided to be hostile, two I’m still ticked off a bit from losing and haven’t gotten that frustration taken care of, and …….” She looked away from him her cheeks reddening.

“Continue.” He said, lifting her chin so she was looking at him.

“I got smacked into a wall and he had pulled on the fabric around my neck. You had pinned me against the wall that morning when I touched you. Gah, please don’t make me spell it out.” The red blush on her face was only getting darker.

Dimitri’s laughter was dark as he pulled her closer, one hand squeezing her ass, the other stroking her lips. “You are so lovely right now. Tell me what you want Byleth. I want to hear it from your lips.”

He had never seen her flustered like this before and it thrilled him.

She met his gaze. “I want you to show me the depths of your desire for me. Show me the beast that you are so afraid of.”

He put his hand on her cheek. “Then show you I shall.”


	22. Sauna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline- rewind- last chapter of in-between before the battle at the bridge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because of how it leads into the next scene i'm not willing to take much away from this first part so warning they are talking about the bruising from a combination of his strength and a very nice and consensual night- I've taken out some of the steam to tame it down but there's still a little spice left in the chapter. the reason i'm not willing to fully take it out is because of how he is, it's part of his character, he's always afraid of breaking things and she is the one thing he doesn't want to hurt which is why his reaction and others is imporant- there's a lot of people commenting on the bruising in this chapter so warning you now. if it bothers you feel free to skip the chapter- this is character interaction + prep before the bridge

# 22

They had dozed off in each other's arms as their breathing returned to normal. He woke up first, lighting a candle at their bedside. He had to bite back a curse when the light illuminated her. Bruises were starting to marble over her skin, bruises he had made. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. Shame washed over him like a cold dread.

Byleth’s eyes opened, and he was not expecting the smile that curved her lips. She reached for him, pressing herself tightly against him as she gave him a deep kiss that took his breath away. When she pulled away, the slight blush and bashful smile she had kept entranced him.

“That felt better than I expected. Did you enjoy yourself?” She asked.

He took her bruised wrist in his hands and brought it between them. “Perhaps a little too much.” He said solemnly, rubbing them gently.

She moved her hand so she could entwine her fingers with his. “I can assure you I don’t mind. The bruises will fade, but the memories will last. I don’t think it would be good to keep up that vigor every night, but I’m not against doing it again. It felt incredible.”

He wanted to believe her. “I’ll have to be more careful about where I place those marks. Most of these can be hidden, but some….”

“I’m not ashamed to have them, Dimitri. It’s late, and you’re right I won’t get much of a chance later to do anything that requires little clothing. They have the sauna up and running again. I know we’ve already worked up a nice sweat tonight, but I’d love to join you there. No one else should disturb us this late. You’re tense too, maybe that took more out of you than it should have.”

The tenseness was from fear. She didn’t seem to be in any pain, but he couldn’t help shake the feeling that he had just done something horrible. She went out of bed and lifted her arms, and went on her tiptoes for a full-body stretch. Her contented sigh seemed at odds with all of the marks, especially the savage bite near her shoulder. She looked back at him again and something in her expression worried him.

“Dimitri, why do you look so much like a kicked puppy right now? You did nothing wrong.” She asked, sitting back on the bed so she could rub her knuckles against his jawline.

“I’m supposed to protect you, not cause you pain.” He said, kissing her bruised wrist.

Byleth smiled before she leaned close to kiss him, then trailed those kisses to his neck. What he didn’t expect was for her to bite him. She lathered the bite with her tongue. “Tell me Dimitri, were you concentrating on the pain or the pleasure just now? Yes, it might ache as it heals, but it’s a pleasant reminder of where it came from. Yes, you marked me, but I can assure you it has only made me want you more. Is it so wrong to want the other so badly? I am yours Dimitri, just as you are mine. If there is something I’m not happy with, I will tell you. You don’t have to hold back. I won’t think any less of you if you suggest something unconventional,” she said.

He started to kiss every place he had bruised her, a silent apology for his rough handling. She just looked at him adoringly curling her fingers around his hair. He knew he was forgiven. Yet there was a part of him, embarrassed perhaps, would be the most apt description. He expected her to be angry with him, but her calm, almost happy, acceptance was taking some of the guilt away. 

“What is this about dancing for us?” he asked, trying to get something else to talk about.

“Do you remember the White Heron cup?” she asked.

“Yes, that awful thing you teased me about making me the blue lion’s representative that I wanted absolutely no part of.” He grumbled.

Byleth smiled. “But you were so fun to tease, I almost felt like I should be a little mean, but Felix was much better suited for the role. When I told him that out of the Lions he was the only one that I would consider he agreed to take on the dancer class was on one condition. If he could beat me in a sparring match, I had to do it too, outfit included or no deal.”

“You might need to wait until after the bridge battle. With as much skin as that dress shows… why would you agree to such a thing?” he asked before gathering some clothes. She had asked to go up to the sauna, and she was right in that no one else should be there right now.

“I don’t do looking pretty with my outfits. It’s a change of pace, and with all of my specifications already, it makes it a natural class for me to utilize.” She said, grabbing the clothing that he offered.

“I beg to differ. Do you realize how form-fitting your usual set is? You still have men ogling you when you walk by them. It was a distraction during class, I do remember that much. You had almost every male in the class panting in their sleep for some alone time with you.” He hadn’t realized he said it until it was out of his mouth. While true, he hadn’t wanted to admit that.

“Oh really.” She purred coming to him and wrapping her arms around his waist. “Tell me Dimitri, how many nights were you awake panting for me?”

His face was red as he struggled to find the words. Why couldn’t he have just kept his mouth shut?

“I didn’t entertain the thought of really being with you like this until after I brought you in my room. It would be improper of me to have done so otherwise. I really shouldn’t have done that then, but I didn’t want to leave the chance untaken. It had also surprised me how much I did want you then.” She said, leaning her head against him.

“Especially after our sparring sessions, seeing you flushed and the ghosts of touches we’d have when we locked. Trust me, I tried fighting it because of how improper it was, but I couldn’t seem to help myself. If I wouldn’t participate it while awake, instead of nightmares, my mind would betray me with images and scenarios of the two of us.” He admitted sheepishly.

“I assume those were your shy days. I never understood the reasons why and what I did wrong, but there were days that you’d avoid me like you couldn’t stand the sight of me.” She said, going in front of him and leaning against the desk as he put his clothes on. It had been a long time since she had seen his face so red.

“You were never at fault for any of that. I just couldn’t face you without shame taking over like a vice grip.” He said.

She breathed a sigh of relief. “I’m glad that’s all it was. I am sorry for the armor, but it’s what works best for me. Those tights do more than distract. They’re actually pretty warm. Leaving my midsection open presents an unarmored target that most fools lunge straight for. The heels give me a bit more height, and I like having the bracers. The knee brace helps with compression so it doesn’t bother me near as much as if I didn’t have it.”

“Speaking of Guren mentioned massages you’ve been neglecting. Is it something I can help you with?” he asked.

She smiled at him. “Actually, yes, I think that it would be nice if we could try.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The coals were just a mild sizzle when they stepped inside, the temperature in the room warm.

“I really don’t understand why you like this place so much.” Dimitri said. It wasn’t that he minded it per say, but he had to admit he did miss the cold Fargheus winters. He had learned to adapt to the cold much more than heat.

“I guess it’s because it reminds me of the times I spent in Morfis with my father. They always had a warmer climate there.” She replied as she sat down on the bench.

They had chosen clothes that weren’t the standard fair that were available to borrow at the entrance. Her crop top melded to her as did the shorts he had pulled out. He could still see some of his marks on her and was grateful that no one else was around. He kneeled in behind her and laid his forehead to her shoulder.

“I don’t want you overheating on me, so let me know if it gets to be too much.” She said, running her fingers through his hair.

“Will do.” He replied, putting his arms around her waist.

“Awe don’t you two look cute.”

Dimitri’s head snapped up at the sound of Slyvain’s voice.

“What do you want Tomcat?” Byleth asked leaning back against Dimitri.

“Is there a reason you had to drag me too?” Felix growled from behind him as he stepped inside.

“I never said you had to come Felix, I only said you might be able to enjoy the sauna better if there wasn’t anyone else around. It seems I wasn’t the only one with the idea.” Sylvain said.

“I’m out….. wait… what the hell did he do to you!” Felix started to leave but then he caught sight of the bruises that poked out from Byleth’s clothing.

“There’s nothing to be concerned about Felix.” Byleth said.

“Like hell, there’s not!” Felix growled.

“Never would have guessed the professor likes it rough. That would explain some of the noises that you two kept me up with tonight.” Sylvain said, plopping down on the bench next to them.

“That’s right. Your room is above mine, isn’t it?” Byleth commented.

“Yeah, and some nights have been interesting for the imagination,” Sylvain said with a smirk.

“You mean to tell me you’ve been letting him gnaw on you like some animal?” Felix asked.

“And what if I say I like being his chewtoy? You’ll notice I bit back.” Byleth asked, giving Felix an irritated glare.

Sylvain started to chuckle beside her.

Dimitri groaned. “Please don’t indulge them.”

Byleth leaned back and stretched to put her hands on his face. “Why not? I don’t want you blamed for something I asked you to do.”

Dimitri ran his knuckles along her jawline gently. “I know, but I’d rather they hate me then let it color their thoughts of you.” 

That seemed to relax Felix a little as he sat himself down and turned his gaze in the opposite direction. “I just don’t get it is all.”

“Speaking of bruising, how’s your side doing? I should have tempered my strength.” Byleth said.

“Fine.” He answered. “How’s your leg? I find It surprising. It wasn’t that bad in the academy days.”

Byleth shrugged. “My guess is I probably fell on it oddly. It’s been more aggravating after I woke up than it had before then.”

“There had been a lot of hefty rocks on top of you. It wouldn’t surprise me if your leg was trapped between some. I wasn’t paying enough attention when I dug you out of there.” Dimitri said offhandedly.

“Wait, what do you mean by that? When did this happen?” Sylvain asked.

“After the monastery fight. That’s why none of you could find me. I fell off of the cliff and into the ravine. If it wasn’t for Dimitri and the sword of the creator, I might still be dead and buried.” Byleth replied.

Dimitri gave her a look and she shrugged. “I trust them. I know the main reason you believe me is because you were the one who found me. It’s hard to believe I slept that long in the goddess’ protection myself, and I’m the one who went through it. Let them take the secret however they will.”

Felix was staring at her. “That day in the Sealed forest. The Goddess did something to you didn’t she?”

Byleth nodded. “Yeah. I doubt I’d be alive now without it.”

“Interesting. Your secret is safe with us Professor, and we’ll keep the bedroom stuff to ourselves as well. I had come to tease you two, but I just realized how rude that actually was. It’s obvious based on the fact that you're not being overly obedient and skittish of him means that he isn’t forcing you into something, so there’s no reason to go overprotective for you.” Sylvain said relaxing.

“Thank you Sylvain.” Byleth said. She put Dimitri’s hands on her shoulders. “Still willing to try?” she asked Dimitri.

“Now what are you up to?” Felix scowled.

“He asked he wanted to try to help me with my massages,” Byleth said.

Sylvain watched Dimitri a moment before he put his head in his hands. “Professor, do you mind if I show him how to do it properly? He’s not going to get any of your stress spots that way.”

Dimitri’s glare was shortlived as he squeezed a bit too hard and she made a sound of discomfort. He wasn’t going to delude himself. He had no experience on how to do it properly to another person. “Please, if she doesn’t mind.”

“Touch anywhere I don’t like and you’re getting smacked.” Byleth said, moving over to the side so Sylvain could get behind her.

Sylvain started explaining to Dimitri before he moved to Byleth. Showing him the hand movements and pointing to the spots on her that she’d probably need it for with as much fighting and bending over parchments she had to do. Then after he told Byleth that he was going to start Dimitri watched as she melted under his touch. Sylvain was happy to show which movements he was using and where for Dimitri to see what to copy. Less gripping and more just using his knuckles and thumbs to knead into the muscles. It should also help it so Dimitri can’t hurt her if his grip becomes too tight. When Sylvain got to her waist she practically jumped.

“Ok enough.” Her breath was shaky.

“Awe but we were getting to the fun part.” Sylvain teased. “Or maybe” He caught her and started running his hands over her side. Her laughter echoed in the room as she tried to squirm away. Sylvain let her go. “The professor is ticklish, who would have guessed?”

She went into Dimitri’s lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, her face flushed. He ran a curious hand at her side and she squeaked. “Now don’t you start!”

Dimitri’s eyes lit up and a smile widened on his face. “I’ll be nice to you for now, but I might just have to put that in my arsenal for later.”

Sylvain’s laughter echoed in the room. “You’re welcome.”

Byleth stuck her tongue out at him and Dimitri chuckled, holding her close. He took a deep breath and she put a hand to his forehead. “I think you are almost at your limit in here.”

“I can go for a little longer if you want some more time.” Dimitri said.

She leaned her head against him. When he was almost at his limit he looked down at her. She had fallen asleep in his arms. Dimitri stood and carried her with him.

Sylvain gave them a wave. “Next time you two are going to have mind-blowing interactions that keep me awake. Please have the decency to make sure I have a chance to get out of my room first. That way you don’t kill me later for the images that come unbidden inside my head.”

“Noted.” Was Dimitri’s reply.

Felix watched him go. “It’s still weird seeing them together like that. Him being nice and it not being part of his disguise. He really does love her, doesn’t he?”

“Based on what I’ve been hearing, she’s been enjoying every minute of it.” Sylvain said.

Felix rolled his eyes. “I really did not need to know that.”

Sylvain put an arm around Felix. “What’s the matter? Are you jealous Dimitri gets the Professor all to himself?”

“No why would you even……..” Felix started, pushing Sylvain off. His face was red. Hopefully, he could just blame it on the sauna.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This time Dimitri didn’t have to worry about bothering anyone. He already knew the fit on the armor was good for him. He surprised Gilbert who had come to check up on him after he said he was going to try it on. He appreciated his father’s black set, but he had to admit this armor was something he had gotten a liking for. He remembered seeing him and Byleth in the mirror that night. The man he was then and the one he was now almost seemed worlds apart. They were still at war, but he had to admit these tastes of what life was like with her were divine.

He and Byleth had gone over the notes and the book Yuri had pointed out and she was right, the war between the church and slither was one centuries in the making. She had told him of the battle she saw in her dreams, how she was convinced that it was Rhea who fought Nemisis all that time ago. He was still not sure where he stood about the information she had given him about Rhea and the church. There was a reason it was called the Holy kingdom. His lands have always been connected with the Church of Serios. If the church was corrupt, then what exactly were they fighting for? He knew Slither was an enemy. He knew that Sothis was an ally, as was her vessel. Rhea had named Byleth the Archbishop in her place. Through reform they could both work together to try to get these archaic systems destroyed.

Felix had actually asked him to spar with him and that had caught him by surprise. He had lost every round, but Felix had stayed and continued and that alone was an improvement to his previous attempts since Felix would generally just leave the room entirely. Guren would stick around for as long as he could before he had to retreat, taking a command position on everyone’s practice. Byleth had started to train Darren after Guren's consciousness faded. Darren’s sword skills were improving and he seemed to get along with her better now. They would let their blades do the talking, and both of them would spar without speaking a word to each other.

Sylvain had been hanging around them both more and the three of them would be seen around the monastery for most of the day if he wasn’t helping Byleth. He was still not sure about the change in Felix, but he didn’t give it much thought. He was just happy to have his old friends back at his side, even with Sylvain’s teasing and wanting to know what they did at night so he could offer “suggestions.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashe and Hapi had started to take over the greenhouse duties together and it brought a smile to Byleth’s face. They made an odd pair with how much usually Hapi dispised knights, but with Ashe’s personality, it was hard for anyone to not like him. Now she just had to get Hapi to stop calling Dimitri Didi. Chatterbox for herself she didn’t mind. Ashe didn’t seem to mind being called Freckles. The first time she heard Hapi call Dimitri that she had to do a double-take and see who she was talking to. She knew Dimitri didn’t like it when his friends called him His Highness, but she knew it caught him by surprise still when they spoke. Hapi had given him more details about Cornelia, and he had promised her to try to find a way to break Cornelia’s curse. Since she had been trapped in the kingdom for so long, he felt obligated to make it right for her.

It made Byleth wonder if she should have a similar stance. She would call him her love in private, her lion in public, but should there be anything else she should be calling him? Things were pleasant for the moment, but it would be any day now at her estimation that Claude’s reply would be coming and the battle for the Bridge would be commencing. She looked forward to seeing Dedue again. The fact that Dimitri thought that Dedue had died in his place had weighed on him heavily.

Dedue’s return had been the hammer that made the first blow against Dimitri’s armor of madness that had wrapped around him. The girl at Gronder had shown him how blind vengeance is, another strike. Rodrigue’s words had been the one to shatter the armor so her hands could caress him and bring his true self forward. The days that she wasn’t at his side, he was spending it with his friends. Their bonds made Byleth smile. She would have to see how he acted in the battle that was to come, but the crazed, ill-tempered man she had met when she first woke up from her slumber was almost unrecognizable with the one she had now. She had wondered sometimes what would have happened if he never found her, if she hadn’t woken up, what would have happened instead. Who would he have been instead if he was allowed to stay within his shadows? She shook her head of those thoughts. It helped no one to dwell on what could be, all that mattered was living within the present.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mercedes had asked for Byleth to come into her room for a surprise. When Byleth saw the dancer’s outfit she was speechless. It wasn’t done just yet, but she didn’t want Byleth to think she needed to get one herself with the wager requiring one. She also wanted to make sure that everything fit properly before she finished up the main seams. Byleth couldn’t help the feelings that overwhelmed her as she hugged Mercedes. It was so rare to get a gift, and this one was grand in her eyes. The feel of the fabric was also delightful and lightweight. Why, why, why wouldn’t they let her have her hand at it? The fabric that connected to her wrists she could see causing trouble in battle, but the movement that it allowed was fantastic. The bruises that Dimitri had left were almost healed, but she saw Mercedes eyeing a few of them.

Byleth bit her lip and smiled. “Gotta love the Blaiddyd strength huh?”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to stare.” Mercedes said, slightly flustered.

“It’s ok Mercedes. He hasn’t done anything to hurt me, but I know how it looks. I think I’ll wait to dance after we get back from the bridge. That will give them enough time to disappear completely. He’s still acting a bit apologetic over them. It’ll be nice to show him that they do end up healing.” Byleth said.

Mercedes nodded. “Yes, that would be best, I think. Let me help get this off of you. It doesn’t look like any adjustments need to be made thankfully, so it’s just the rest of the accents that need to be taken care of. As far as him as long as he’s not hurting you and you’re happy, then it’s not our business to interfere.”

“Thank you so much Mercedes. You don’t know what this means to me.” Byleth said.

Mercedes looked past the mannequin to her wardrobe chest. The cloak Dimitri was making for her was hanging inside, almost finished. “He’s bent so many needles while I’ve taught him how to mend. He’s never meant to do it so I can see how easily just holding you his grip can get a little too hard. I’m just glad you have a forgiving nature too, professor. His strength brings him so much despair because he’s afraid of hurting something he cares about. Can you imagine them setting him up with some noblewoman? She’d make him miserable with her torment for putting a bruise on her.”

Byleth snorted. “No, that would not be a good match, and hopefully doesn’t have to end up that way. I will stay by his side for as long as he’ll have me.”

Mercedes chuckled. “I don’t think he’d have it any other way.” She had never seen such a warm smile for the professor before. Mesmerizing is how Dimitri described it when she smiled. Seeing it for herself, she could believe that is what captured Dimitri’s heart so completely.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The preparations for the army were complete. All that was missing was the reply from Claude. Byleth found herself on edge. It was already a day later than she had expected. Gilbert came to her with the letter addressed from Claude they had been expecting, but the contents were anything but good news. Byleth thanked Gilbert and ran for the training area. Dimitri should be there at this hour. As the preparations got closer to being done, he spent more of his off time in the arena, preparing himself both mind and body for battle. A few of the students caught sight of her and followed. When she got to the training yard her breathing was coming in pants. Dimitri lowered his weapon, realizing it was her who entered. Felix stopped midswing as his sword was about to slam into Dimitri’s shoulder.

“We have a problem.” Byleth said in between pants.

Byleth held the letter out for Dimitri as he came over. She waved him off as he tried to make sure she was alright. “I was by the stables. I sprinted here. I’ll be fine, read.”

He took it, and cursed as he finished. “Everyone, get ready to move out NOW!”


	23. Goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline- rewind- battle at the great bridge

# 23

“Care to tell us what’s going on?” Felix asked.

“I won’t want to repeat it. Get everyone ready and meet us on the outskirts. We need to march.” Dimitri said. He scooped up Byleth since she was still trying to catch her breath.

He brought her over to the stables. The stallion had become a perfectly mannered horse in the weeks that they’ve been working with them and didn’t protest when Dimitri placed the saddle on him. He mounting up himself before he leaned down and pulled Byleth up with him.

“Your Highness. I’m sorry to bother you but this man insisted on seeing you.” A solider said.

Byleth turned to see Dudue standing next to him. It did make sense, they were behind schedule and he would have been able to make better time with all of the threats they had eliminated around the monastery. She smiled warmly.

“Welcome back my white lion. You’re late.” She teased.

Dedue bowed. “Forgive me. I’ve been having to avoid some enemies along the way. I meant to be here on the festival, but I had to be careful.”

“It is good to see you Dedue. I’m afraid we don’t have time to catch up at this moment, but you are welcome to accompany us.” Dimitri said.

Dedue nodded. “My steed is outside. I did as you asked Professor. Thank you for helping me get over my fear of horses. You were correct that the great knight class serves me well. I am grateful for the help that you had given to His Highness in my stead.”

Byleth nodded before Dimitri spurred the horse to the front of the gathered army. Rodrigue and Gilbert had assembled everyone as well.

“Listen up! We’ve just received intel that the Empire has been seen fortifying Fort Merceus and has already sent out the army they had waiting there to the bridge to launch an attack on the Alliance. We don’t know yet how many enemies we will face, but be prepared. We cannot let the Empire keep that bridge any longer, and by no means are they allowed to use it to bring their forces here for a second time. We move out immediately!” Dimitri’s voice boomed behind her. She resisted the urge to cover her ears as she sat tall against him.

The army roared their response, ready for battle. Claude would still be doing his plan and getting the empire supporters away from their path. Their problem was the fact that before the empire had been fortifying Merceus only after they took the bridge as a preparation for the battle at Gronder. If they already had that many troops there now….. This was going to make that battle for the bridge a lot more complicated than before. She wouldn’t be able to predict what the movements will be.

Dedue had come next to them on his horse to keep pace with Dimitri. Ashe had also picked up the pace with his horse, happy to see him. There wasn’t much time for talking among the group. They had to keep up the speed to make sure they kept the window of opportunity. Ashe had slowed to let the other lions know that Dedue was back. The army was silent, with the exception of the clatter of hoofbeats and metal. Dimitri had pulled forward to scout but also to get some time to talk with her. Byleth settled against him keeping his lance for him so his hands were free. 

“I wasn’t aware things would change so drastically.” He said.

“At least Claude is still able to keep up with the diversion tactic, but you’re right. The more things we do differently the greater the chance of this happening was.” Byleth replied.

“Do you think we will still need to face Gronder at this rate?” he asked.

She leaned against him and pondered the possibilities. “I’m not sure. It will depend on how many troops they’ve sent to defend the bridge. The most devastating part of Gronder had been that fire magic that they had set off at the very beginning. Not only was it a hit to morale, but it took out a lot of soldiers too. If they release something like that on the confines of that smaller space we’ll lose a lot more troops that way. They can hide a lot of troops within that fortress, and we need to be ready for Acheron and Ladislavia to be there again. I’m not sure if Claude had the chance to talk to Lorenez, but if he does show up let me handle him. He was only there because his home was being threatened.”

He nodded and kissed the top of her head. “We’ll just have to see, but I am confident in your strategies. Be careful out there.”

She smiled and twisted to face him. “You as well my lion. Be ready for if I need to pulse. I’m not used to having someone else in on it.”

“I’ll be staying close to you this time. Your hand shimmers gold before you activate it so I’ll watch for that.” He said.

She nodded and put one hand over his. “Together we will rise victorious.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This time the bridge was swarming with enemies. The Empire was fortifying Fort Merceus, based on the reports and gathering in Gronder Field. The conversion point at the bridge meant that the front lines would be replenished by reinforcements almost infinitely. Byleth cursed at the predicament they were in. Hubert was leading the group with a bird masked mage at his side. She also caught sight of the mages that had released the fire attack at Gronder when she went to go with the scouts. She bit back a curse. It seemed that Edelgard was going to send her entire force north to take alliance territory and Garrag Mach. What had changed so drastically that she took the fight from Gronder to here?

Her eyes went to Hubert. The fact that he had been able to infiltrate into abyss probably meant that he had been able to get intel on the size of their army as well as connect with any spies he had. She was glad that she had kept a good lid on her plans with Claude. They had told the army it was their scouts that they were waiting on intel from. She knew not to expect Hubert to spare her this time. They had offered their chance for her to change sides. With her refusal, she would be labeled as a threat to be eliminated. She had not seen this particular Slither member before, but she recognized the mask none the less.

She crept back to Dimitri who was with Rodrigue and Gilbert. “It’s not good. Slither has bolstered their defenses with mages that are armed with long range magic. The sheer amount of enemies they have this time could cover Gronder field if they needed to. The bridge itself will be a chokepoint between our armies, but it will be a fight as to who can obtain more ground. If those mages are allowed to release an attack they can destroy several battalions at once.”

Dimitri’s lips twisted to a scowl. “What do you suggest then?”

“Give me a moment to think. I’m hoping we haven’t been spotted yet, but it’s only a matter of time.” She grabbed some parchment and took out a few small flat beads out of her pouch. They were smaller than a fingertip but she scattered them on top of the parchment. She took some charcoal and marked the ballista, monster, and fortress, as well as the outline of the bridge.

“Black are commanders, red are soldiers, and the green I’ve marked as those troublesome mages. I’m not sure what or how many are in the fort. There was also a large monster and a ballista. Hubert, an unknown Slither, Ladislava and perhaps another commander to show up on this side here. Those and the mages should be our priority. The fortress is here and we should expect reinforcements at this point and from the side that Gronder lies on.”

They all looked at her makeshift map.

“That is a lot of enemies.” Rodrigue grumbled.

Felix and Sylvain came up together. “And that’s different from normal how?” Felix asked.

“You know, if you’d like Ingrid and I could fly underneath the bridge to take our battalions to take out those mages ourselves.” Sylvain said bending down to look at it.

Byleth nodded. “Yes you could, however there was a line of archers right behind them. You’d be right in their line of fire. It’s not going to be an easy fight. The Empire has brought almost their entire force. If I had to name the biggest threat it has to be those mages. Know any way of cutting off their spells?”

Gilbert pondered a moment. “Silence needs to be close to the target. Since they are on the other edge of the bridge they can continue to rain down on us until their mana runs out.”

There was a yell from the bridge and she could see the army running around making preparations. They had been spotted. The time for planning was over.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You dare betray Edelgard!?” Hubert snarled as they approached. Ferdinand was part of the front line that Byleth had chosen. He felt it important that he take a stand against those he thought was wrong.

Ferdinand raised his lance. “If she will not listen to reason, then I have no choice but to follow someone who will.”

The Slither caught sight of Darren. “Well, well, Cornelia’s little puppy has finally shown itself. Lovely. I have been looking for a test subject.”

Byleth looked to Dimitri. “You know when I snapped at you when you had said that you would kill them all whether they be one hundred or one thousand, I need to take that back. I hope you are willing to face down as many enemies as you can.”

He nodded at her before raising his lance to signal that they were ready to advance. It wasn’t the mad gleam she had seen before, but his eyes turned an icy blue as he put on his armors, and steeled himself for the long battle ahead.

Byleth raised her sword as well. “All Fliers use the air to your advantage! Riders advance quickly before the front line becomes chaos! Archers use your bows to help clear the reinforcements! Take out the Fortress Ballista and control it as your own! Watch out for raining fire from our enemies! Try to keep the bridge clear, all dead to the sides if you can! We will roar our defiance to the enemy and tear them apart! For Fodlan!”

The army roared behind them as Dimitri and Byleth pointed their weapons to the enemy, and began the advance.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was as Byleth as said, this battle would require taking every inch of the bridge that they could and keeping that momentum going to push the enemy back farther. The first time she had to use the pulse it had made his blood run cold as he heard a Pegasus whiny and Ingrid scream. Byleth had turned with a curse and he saw the gold in her hand appear. He turned to and watched as time reversed. Byleth followed the arc of the arrow to find out which archer had plucked her from the sky. When time resumed she got Felix’s attention to attack the archer. Ingrid was safe for the moment and not aware of the danger she was almost in.

The second time was for Ashe. Too many enemies had surrounded him and drug him off of his horse. Byleth didn’t let their blades touch him before she had the pulse activated. How many times had she saved them? How many times did she have nightmares about what she’s seen? She had to use the pulse four more times. The worst one for Dimitri to handle was when Dedue threw himself in front of an enemy that was trying to attack him from behind.

The moment she pulsed and Dimitri took the enemy down and he grabbed Dedue by the armor. “Swear to me one thing Dedue, if you wish to remain at my side. Do not throw your life away ever again!”

“Your highness….. understood.” Dedue replied.

They went back into the fray. They gained more of the bridge and more of their archers and mages were brought into attack range to assault the enemy. When they were finally in range of Hubert the slither mage raised his hand towards Darren.

“Let’s see how well our little experiment turns out. We know that we can induce the madness now, but can we use it to bring out the beast that lies within?” Black magic crested at his fingertips and hit Darren straight into the chest.

When Darren collapsed and the veining took over without Guren’s golden eyes Byleth knew something was wrong. He started to scream and the sound distorted into something monstrous as his muscles bulged and his hair began to grow. Byleth attempted to turn back time, but there was a foul black mist that surrounded them. Dimitri looked around. This wasn’t like the other times she had used it. The mist formed the shape of a man with a copy of the sword of the creator.

“Nemisis.” Byleth hissed.

Dimitri was still stuck within the moment, he couldn’t move from his place as Nemisis advanced for her.

“I will take back what is mine Fell Star. Your bones, your blood, your heart, they are all mine! Give me back my power!” Nemisis growled.

Sothis appeared behind Byleth like a ghost to touch her shoulder. “I remember now. You… you took my remains from my resting place. You forged me into a weapon and then used my power to kill my family. That power was never yours! You are nothing more than a thief and you will pay for the blood you’ve spilt!”

Sothis fell into Byleth and Byleth stumbled as her body flared in golden light, the power dispelling the mist as her time spell shattered. Dimitri could move again and his attention went to Byleth. That same light surrounded her and her outfit changed to mirror what Sothis wore. The mages attempted another rain of fire and she raised her hand as magic circles held in the air to protect everyone that served in their army.

“I will not allow another person I consider family fall because of you bastards!” Byleth bellowed before running headfirst into the enemy’s front lines. The sword of the creator’s light was so bright as she swept through dozens of enemies at a time. A growl behind her caught Byleth’s attention. Where Darren had been a giant wolf now stood in his place.

The Slither member’s body language was hard to read but the voice was a mix of fear and excitement. “I need to report this to Thales immediately. Our spell works so we can expose all of the beasts of the church and render it powerless. The Fell Star has fully awoken. This petty war doesn’t matter anymore. If we can kill her Fodlan is ours.”

“Odesse, what are you talking about?” Hubert growled.

Byleth turned her attention to them. Her eyes glowed with her power as she whipped her sword directly into Odesse’s heart, pulling back her blade and taking out several enemies out with the return strike, including a strike to Hubert. The Empire was retreating back towards Gronder in fear. Even Huburt’s threats weren’t enough to get them into line.

Hubert gave her a glare. “You’ve won this round Professor. It seems I have no choice but to retreat.”

“I am the vessel for Sothis. I will not let you or your master harm those I protect.” Byleth said calmly.

“And here my tests were inconclusive. It seems you did have the power within you after all.” Hubert said. “Ladislava I leave the rest to you!”

The woman on the wyvern nodded and her loyal men made a dividing line across the bridge. The mages that belonged to Slither had also fled.

Byleth turned to the wolf who snarled at her. “Dimitri, take the rest of the troops and clear the bridge!”

Dimitri’s grip tightened on his lance. “I’m not about to let you fight that alone!”

“I am the one that brought him with us. He is my problem to handle, and perhaps if I can get him back to his senses like I do with Guren he can finally be freed from the curse he’s had to suffer through. Now go. Just be careful. I’m afraid to use another pulse with what happened during the last one.”

The wolf lunged. It tried to bite her and she dodged it nimbly. Dimitri took a deep breath, he was worried for her, but he had to trust her. They needed to take this bridge before he could free his own kingdom. They had already taken out Acheron. Lorenz never showed so it was just Ladislava left. Once she was taken out the bridge would be theirs. He could hear Byleth behind him as she called for both Darren and Guren, unsure of which one was in control. He could hear the snap of fangs and the click of claws on the stone.

Ingrid and Sylvain fell in behind him to give him backup for the defense line. He remembered seeing Ingrid’s Pegasus covered in blood as the two fell, imagined the sickening crunch that would have followed if Byleth hadn’t turned back time. He could hear the hoofbeats of Ashe’s and Dedue’s horses behind him. Felix had stayed with Byleth based on the arguing he was giving her. This is what she had asked him to do. He remembered facing Ladislava the last time. Like Randolf, his lance had carved a bloody scene. It was over just as quickly the last time too. She had lunged for him and he dodged it to give a blow of his own. His crest flared as his weapon sliced through woman and wyvern, the mound of flesh crashing to the ground as the rest finished off the other troops. The bridge was thiers, but Byleth was still fighting. All of the shields were broken and he could see the tears glistening down her cheeks.

“Please Guren! Don’t make me kill you when you can finally be free!” She shouted.

“It’s just a beast now. Put it down!” Felix snarled.

Felix swung his blade at the wolf’s leg. Byleth intercepted and the wolf grabbed her arm within his jaws. He lifted her into the air and shook her a few times. When she cried out the growls stopped. The white went out of the eyes to reveal golden ones. The wolf dropped her onto the ground and backed away from her whimpering. She tried reaching out for it, but it snapped at her and its eyes found Dimitri. It lept at him and he knew exactly why the wolf had changed targets. He recognized the regret within the wolf’s eyes.

Byleth’s weapon wrapped around his neck and she slid as she tried to hold him back away from Dimitri with her uninjured arm. The other one hung limp at her side, coated in blood. “Guren, it’s ok. I’ll take a wound if that means you can live freely. Do not be reckless.”

The wolf closed his eyes and braced against the weapon as he tried to pull away from her. Byleth snapped back her blade and the wolf crashed forward from the momentum. She stood up and walked over to him, kneeling in front of his muzzle and placing a hand there. She placed a kiss above its brow.

“Let whatever foul magic that has kept you captive fall away.” She said.

The wolf was surrounded in the same golden light that had changed her clothing. It reminded Dimitri of when Miklan had been revealed after he was killed as the Demonic Beast. Only this time when the light faded there were two forms on the ground. Darren he recognized, as he groaned and sat up. Under Byleth’s hand was a smaller brown wolf with a red streak that ran along his forehead and back. Golden eyes opened and the wolf panted before turning his head to look up at Byleth.

“Guren!” she exclaimed, wrapping her good arm around his neck.

The wolf looked bewildered at first, before he closed his eyes and settled into her embrace, his tail moving from side to side. The main thing about this battle that would be told later was how tenderly their goddess held a beast. She collapsed then. Her strength spent. Gilbert and Rodrigue helped delegate who was going to stand guard at the bridge as Mercedes did what she could for Byleth’s arm.

On the way back to the monastery he kept the horse in a slow trot as he held Byleth close to him. Her change in attire was still bewildering to him. She had already said that Sothis had merged with her and gave Byleth her power, so what was this display of strength and visage now?

“She was plenty strong before, but that power she displayed was like nothing I have ever seen before. That outfit too, does that have something to do with that divine protection as she called it?” Felix asked, keeping pace with the horse.

Dimitri debated on what to say. “Yes, as you can see it takes a toll for her to use it. I’m not sure how long she’ll be asleep for.” It was the simplest truth he could use.

Felix nodded and looked down at the wolf that followed at his heels. “What do you plan to do with this thing?”

Guren glanced at him with the hint of a growl.

“Considering he’s following us I’m going to leave the decision to Byleth when she wakes.” Dimitri answered.

“Great another beast.” Felix scoffed.

Ingrid landed her Pegasus to trot alongside Dimitri. “I know its frivolous, but can we do something for the Professor when she wakes. She always does so much for us and I wish to repay the debt we all owe. She has saved my life on many occasions.”

“Yes, actually I’ve been thinking something similar. She said she would dance for us before we left for Fhirdiad. Why don’t we surprise her then with a small celebration of our own? Ashe, Dedue she’s been telling me how much she’s been wanting to try something that is unique from Duscar. Can you two make something up for her? Annette and Mercedes both of you are good at baking, I’m sure you can come up with a good recipe to use.” Dimitri said looking around at the small entourage that had come closer to listen.

“That sounds wonderful Dimitri. You can give her your gift you’ve been working hard on then too.” Mercedes said.

“A gift? Well Ingrid is right, she’s always giving us gifts so it would only seem right to pay her back.” Ashe said.

“Yeah, but what can we get her that would be useful?” Felix asked.

“She doesn’t actually own much for herself. You all know her well and it’s the thought that counts. Did you know she still has that pendant that we gave her for her birthday? I was rather shocked when I saw it again for the first time.” Dimitri said.

Annette giggled. “I’m glad she liked it. I think you were the one that picked it for her originally Dimitri.”

“Yes, but it was from all of us.” He replied. Dimitri looked up at the fading light. “I want to get back with her before it gets dark. Let’s pick up the pace.”


	24. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline rewind- after the bridge- before setting out for Fareghus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small scene taken out

# 24

It had been three days since the fight on the bridge, and she still hadn’t awoken. Upon seeing her, Seteth was insistent that she be moved to the archbishop’s quarters, much to Cyril’s protests. Guren hadn’t left her side, sleeping at her feet on the bed, guarding her. Besides a dislocated shoulder, that they had to put back in place, her wounds were minimal. The puncture wounds from the wolf’s fangs were the worst of her injuries and healing well.

Dimitri made sure that the sword of the creator had been near her. Gilbert had insisted because of the easy guard point that Dimitri stayed there as well. He and Dedue had already moved all of his belongings as well as hers here to this room. He hadn’t realized that she had so little for herself. With her life as a mercenary, moving around would make it challenging to get attached to anything that wouldn’t fit into a bag.

It made him wonder what happened to her old clothing. The items she had held the most dear were stitched inside. What she wore now looked much better on her than it had on Sothis, much more beautiful on her he found himself thinking. So many intricate details that his eyes could drink up for hours. He still marveled at the change and display of power. He took the ring out that he had bought from Anna, the blue stones glittering in the light. Did he truly intend to ask a goddess to marry him?

Guren looked up and came over to him, nuzzling her hand closer to Dimitri and tilting his head to the side.

“Yes, it’s for her.” Dimitri answered the silent question.

Guren wagged his tail before going back to lay at her feet.

“I’m still not sure what to make of you. I had grown to respect you while you were merged with Darren. You can no longer speak, but do you know what is being said to you?” Dimitri inquired.

Guren lifted his head and nodded once.

“You intend to stay and guard her then?” Dimitri asked.

Again Guren nodded.

Dimitri did feel slightly relieved at that. “Thank you. I’ll be counting on you for when I’m not here to guard her myself.”

Guren started to wag his tail before it stopped moving and his ears sunk back. He got up and licked her hand that was attached to her injured arm with a whimper.

“That magic was some ill work, but you managed to pull through. She did forgive you and she’s glad your free. We will have to watch for that. She’s too prone on taking the burden herself if she thinks it will benefit someone she cares for.” Dimitri found it odd to be talking to Guren in this form, but at least it was better than talking to the ghosts inside his head.

They still snarled at him sometimes, called him weak and worthless for abandoning his bloody path to avenge them. The shadows threatened to drag him back sometimes. All he had to do was look at her and know that he was where he belonged. It was her light he would follow and protect. He would still avenge them, but he would do it his own way.

He took her hand and kissed it before he stood up. “I need to go check on a few things. Can you get someone’s attention to fetch me if she wakes before I return?”

Guren wagged his tail before moving to get himself underneath her uninjured arm, his head laying on her shoulder. Byleth let out a sigh before she rolled over, her injured arm laying across the wolf’s back, and nuzzled her head into the fur into Guren’s neck before going still again.

“Don’t get too comfortable.” Dimitri grumbled to Guren.

Guren let out a long breath, his tail lightly swishing back and forth. Dimitri left, not letting it bother him too much. She would do the same thing to him if he still had the cloak on when he had come in while she was still asleep. As far as Guren himself that was a little more complicated to think about, but she probably had the most loyal guard a person could get, even if that guard was an intelligent wolf. Coming down the stairs, he saw Darren at the edge of the corridor, slumped against the wall.

Darren got up the moment he noticed Dimitri. “Is she doing any better?” he asked.

Dimitri shook his head. “Still asleep. I left Guren with her. He hasn’t left her side.”

Darren sighed. “Sounds like him. Just for peace of mind since I know its an odd situation, Guren sees her as the Queen of his pack, one of the alpha pair that he has to protect at all costs. He knows that she’s yours and will do what he can to stay out of your way.”

“And what are your intentions?” Dimitri asked.

Darren shrugged. “After we take out Cornelia I plan on leaving. I’ll probably wander around a while. It’s odd not having him in my head anymore, but at least there is peace of mind that he’s going to be doing what he’s always wanted by protecting her. I’m also glad she has you. The smiles and emotions on her face when she looks at you, I never would have thought it possible with how she used to be.”

Dimitri bowed his head a moment, his hand finding the pouch that held the ring. It was true, and he cherished every smile she had given him. “The others and I plan on throwing a small celebration when she wakes, to thank her for everything that she has done for us. You are welcome to join us.”

Darren looked up in shock. “Even after all we did to her?”

“One was an accident, the other you were being controlled by magic. As long as there isn’t a third incident of any kind and she doesn’t object to your presence, my offer stands open.”

“Thank you, your highness,” Darren said with a bow. “I will strive to do better. I am sorry that I can’t lend you the strength we once possessed. Whatever magic gave my body that power was bound to him.”

“That’s quite alright.” Dimitri said.

Darren took one look at the stairs behind him before he retreated back to the main grounds. Dimitri would wait until she awakens before he let him up there.

Sylvain poked his head out of Jeralt’s office. “That’s you, isn’t it Dimitri?”

Dimitri nodded and went over to him. “Yes, she’s still sleeping for now. The wolf is guarding her for now.”

“I’ll guard the stairway then.” Sylvain said, waving at him as he passed.

“Thank you Sylvain.” Dimitri said.

The rest of the interactions he had were similar. Everyone was worried about her. Mercedes was finished with the dancer’s outfit and he went to work on his gift as everyone talked and prepared for what they wanted to do when she woke up. Rodrigue and Gilbert were making plans and preparations required to set out for Faerghus and had told him that he would not be needed until the war council and they would be holding that after she awoke. 

A bark and a shriek caught his attention as Guren bounded up to him. One of the knights was chasing him, sword drawn.

“That is Byleth’s pet. If you wish to keep your head, put that sword down!” Dimitri said, leaving the cloak and supplies in Byleth's old room.

The knight stood at attention. “Your highness, this monster shouldn’t be within the monastery walls.”

Guren came over to Dimitri and sat next to him, still as a statue. Dimitri pointed at him. “I would watch your tone. He may be a wolf, but that doesn’t make him any less loyal than the dogs that wander around here.”

The knight bowed. “Forgive me, your highness.”

Dimitri looked down. “Is she awake?” he asked Guren.

The wolf nodded and took a few steps before looking back at Dimitri. Dimitri nodded and followed. The knight gave them a salute as they passed, sheathing his sword. He nodded to Sylvain before ascending the stairs, who left to let the others know that preperations could commence. Guren took guard on the hallway side of the door as Dimitri entered and shut the door behind him. She was lying on the bed, hugging his old cloak to her. He stopped and just stared at her a moment before she brought her gaze to his and a smile widened on her face. His heartbeat was rapid. He had thought her perfection before, but this….. he could barely think straight.

She rose into a sitting position. “Are you alright my love?” He still didn’t answer her.... “Dimitri?”

His heart skipped a beat. She had called him that before, just as often as she had called him her lion. How selfish could one man be? To lust for a goddess that he never had the right to touch, and yet all he could think about right now was to touch her. She was leaning towards him now, her breasts framed by the new outfit. He hadn’t felt this nervous around her since that first day she had brought him to her room. When she had promised herself to him, and said she wanted to be his. She could be with anyone she wished, and yet it was him she chose.

“It’s still me Dimitri.” She said softly, sitting back and looking down.

He swallowed before coming up to her, standing at the bedside. She looked up to him, her face showed her hesitation, her smile was gone for the moment and he felt guilty for whatever thoughts she held that took it away. He stroked her cheek and smiled, thinking on that day they had.

“I could never hate you Byleth, especially for something that wasn’t yours to control. It just surprised me, I’m sorry if my lack of speech or actions hurt your feelings.” He said, repeating the words that still rung true now.

She smiled warmly, knowing those words well. She laid her hand against the one he had cupped at her cheek.

He breathed a deep breath. “But Byleth is it truly alright for me to….. if you are truly the goddess now, what right…..”

She rose up on the bed to reach up to him. “If I had a heartbeat, Dimitri, it would beat for you.” She said before she locked her lips with his.

He wrapped his arms around her then, returning her kiss with a deep one of his own, his fingers running along the bare skin of her back that the dress left open. Her breasts were pressed tight to his chest as she held him close. One of his hands trailed down where the fabric split to move along her skin of her legs. The other hand trailing up to trace the skin on her shoulder. Byleth moaned and tightened her hold on him.

He wanted to bite her, mark her as his, but knowing how much skin both this and the dancer’s outfit showed he knew he shouldn’t. He didn’t want to give anyone else the thoughts or fantasies of what she let him do to her. It was bad enough that Felix and Sylvain saw them that night. He shouldn’t be so greedy. His hand touched her bandaged arm. He broke the kiss and leaned his head against hers and sighed.

“You’re still recovering. You’ve been asleep for three days. I do want you Byleth, so much it hurts, but I won’t push you farther than your body can take. Everyone is worried about you. Tonight I am all yours if you are up for it.” He said, trailing a hand across her jaw.

She pulled away, reluctantly, and sighed. “Did you or any of the others suffer any injuries?”

He shook his head and sat behind her, wrapping her in his arms and cradling her to his chest. “No. All of us are well. The empire retreated, and the Alliance has helped bolster its defenses. You gave all of us a scare when you passed out.”

Dimitri sighed and brought his hand up to stroke her cheek. “You are…… It would be rude to keep you all to myself….. but there is a part of me that doesn’t want to let you leave.”

Byleth smiled. “It would only be goodbye for now. Tonight we reunite for some more fun.”

He kissed her. “Indeed.” He bit his lip, wondering what he’d start with first.

She pulled away from him and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath he watched as gold light enveloped her, disappearing shortly after as her attire changed back to her normal outfit. She leaned forward panting a bit before taking off her cloak. She started using her nails to take out the stitching that held the ring and blue lion pendant in place.

“I had been worried about loosing these. I’m glad whatever it was that changed my outfit wasn’t permanent in that sence. I’ll have to get a chain or something to put the ring onto. Not sure what to do about the pendant. I don’t want to loose it either.” She said holding them in her hand.

“Let me worry about the pendant for you. I’m sure the girls will want you for a fitting.” Dimitri said holding out his hand.

She handed him the pendant, and put her coat back on, the ring still in her hand. He caught her giving him a glance and blushing at him before she turned around and stepped onto the floor. Jeralt had given her that ring with the intent for her to give it to the one that would bring her the joy he had felt with his wife hadn’t he? His hands found the pouch that had the one he bought for her. It would be like her to be thinking a step ahead of him. She had gone to the desk and found a simple silver chain out of what was still Rhea’s belonging. She seemed hesitant to put it around her neck and ended up putting it in a small box on top of the desk.

She looked over to him and his confused look must have been obvious. “I don’t want the girls asking questions. It may be a heirloom but they might think otherwise.”

She left then and he took the ring out once more, looking over where she had left the other one. He wanted to ask her, but with everything going on around them there never seemed to be the right time. He heard her excited voice and a bark outside as she greeted Guren. He put the ring back into the pouch and opened the door. She was squatted down in front of the wolf hugging him. Guren’s tail was swishing quickly from side.

“I’m sorry that you don’t get to stay in a human form anymore, but are you at least happy now?” She asked before pulling her arms away.

Guren’s tongue lolled to the side happily as he nodded. She ran her hands through the fur on his head, ruffling it a bit. “Good.” She said.

She looked up at Dimitri before raising herself back up. “Is there anything that I’ve missed that you need help with before I go?” she asked.

Dimitri kissed the top of her head. “No, they’ll be waiting for you and the schedules are cleared. After such a large scale battle everyone has been resting to recuperate. Gilbert and Rodrigue have already taken over for the preparations. The war council won’t be held until tomorrow and everyone is excited to have you dance for us.”

She nodded and leaned up to kiss him before she pat her hip and called Guren to her side. The wolf’s demeanor changed to that of a calm guard and he padded along side her as she left to go downstairs.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dimitri had been right. The moment she went into Mercedes’ room it was a flurry of activity. Even Dorthea and Ingrid were there to get into the fun and poor Ingrid got dragged into getting makeup and a different outfit after they were done with Byleth. Ingrid complained about how was she going to be able to relax in something so frivolous. Dorthea had changed into a blue version of her dress since this was a Lions event as she called it. Annette’s blue dress was long, blue and white with a high collar. She already had her makeup on and started to work on Byleth’s hair. Curling the ends to give it a wavy effect.

The sandals were probably the most odd about the dancer’s outfit. After wearing her heels for so long to not have them on didn’t seem right. She was already short enough with them, now everyone would tower over her more without the extra height. The fabric was light and she liked the sound of the metal as she moved. She didn’t let them overdue it on the makeup either, just some light powder, lipstick, and some eyeshadow to match the fabric color.

When they finally released her they told her to go straight to the cardinal room. When she had gotten there the tables were pushed against the walls with the chairs pushed in leaving the center of the room wide open. Guren had been her silent guard as she went from place to place. Gilbert came up to her and bowed.

“I know you have something planned with your students but could I have your assistance a moment? I promise that we will be finished before the meeting time.” He said.

Sylvain breathed a sigh as they went past the common room. He left to go tell everyone in the dining hall that the plan had worked and Byleth would be distracted for a little bit but it wouldn’t be for long. They didn’t have a lot of time to put this plan into motion. The food was almost ready and the small cake was being decorated. They had gained more supplies from the great bridge that the empire had placed there for their own troops and the greenhouse was thriving again. It wouldn’t be as extravagant as they may have liked and the portions were small, but they knew it would please her none the less.

Yuri came in to help at some point and he worked his cooking magic with the other two masters to make due with what they could. Balthus was a great help in carrying everything from the dining hall to the cardinal room. Gilbert was supposed to be keeping the professor locked up in either the knights hall or in the blue lion classroom so she wouldn’t see anything in the meantime.

They were surprised at how much they were able to make and Yuri just shrugged saying that he knew how to make rations last, after all in abyss there were times that they had to keep everyone fed and they might not have as much to go around. They worked with the chef to make sure that everyone would be able to get at least a little bit of it to go with some rice or soup. There was plenty of fish to go around now that the water inside the monastery was clear so it was easier than they thought and it would compliment the flavors they had chosen. The chef was ecstatic at the flavor and told them to go have fun and that they would take care of the cleanup.

Darren had poked his head saying that Dimitri had invited him too. He had brought a violin with him thinking that music might help the mood tonight. The group decided that if she wanted him to leave she could make the decision then, but now that the golden eyed wolf was now out and his demeanor had changed they were going to give him a chance. Plus Byleth had been training with him more and that bond seemed to be growing.

Dimitri was still no where to be found. The room and everything was ready and it was about time to let the professor in. Everyone else had gathered and Flayn had offered to go get the professor. They were worried that perhaps Flayn would spoil the surprise, but they all knew the professor wasn’t stupid, she would have figured out that something was happening, she just might not know what. When Dimitri finally came through the door he looked around. He had changed to a white shirt and blue and black pants. There was a small bundle in his arms.

“Good I was worried I might be late.” He said

“What took you so long?” Sylvain asked.

“It just took longer for the finishing touches than I thought it would.” He replied.

“I hear Flayn. Should we hide?” Annette asked.

“No we don’t want to startle her too bad. She’s still healing after all.” Mercedes answered.

Flayn was chatting loudly and Byleth had her attention on her when she entered the room. When she looked up she was wide eyed.

“Surprise Professor! You’re always doing so much for us and we wanted to thank you!” Annette giggled.

Byleth was at loss of words to say at the feeling she had. “Thank you…. I don’t know what this feeling is, but it’s warm, very warm.” She felt a tear slide down her cheek and was confused by it.

Mercedes came over to her and put a bit more powder on her cheek. “Sometimes people cry when they’re really happy, but we have been enjoying seeing you smile lately professor. We are so glad you are in our lives.” She hugged Byleth and Byleth returned it tightly as she looked around the room.

“Let’s eat before it gets cold, then let the gift giving begin before we get to see our pal dance!” Balthus said.

“Gifts?” Byleth said tilting her head.

“Of course, don’t think we never noticed how much you’ve gotten us over the years. From our weapons to just little things we’d enjoy you’ve always been so selfless and we want to give you something this time.” Annette said.

“You’ve always been nice to us chatterbox. I would really hate it if you were dead for real and didn’t visit.” Hapi said.

“Indeed it would.” Constance agreed.

Ashe brought her a plate of food. “We all pitched in, even Yuri helped Dedue and I cook this up for you. We hope you like it.”

Byleth took it and took a bite. Her eyes lit up as she smiled. “It tastes wonderful guys. Everyone else dig in.” She said before taking a seat and finishing her plate.

There was so much happy chatter around her and it was wonderful to have everyone she cared about in one room. Lysithea brought her over to the cake which they had decorated with blue swirls and an A+ on it. Byleth couldn’t help but laugh and smile. Lysithea had made a small cake herself that Felix could enjoy that wasn’t sweetened. The cake that the girls had made her was pleasant, not too overindulgent. Flayn had tried making one as well, but only Dimitri would eat any of that one. She tried a bite of it and tried not to react as her mouth exploded with the overly sweet taste.

One of these days Flayn I will force you to use a measuring cup, her inner voice growled. Something odd was happening with Dimitri, he had the same bewilderment that he had had the night she kissed him with the sugar cube. It made sense, with as much sugar as Flayn put in that thing there’s no way there couldn’t be some kind of reaction. Flayn’s happiness was enough to make it worth it, and Byleth grabbed some tea to wash it down with, making sure to ignore the tea that Lysithea made. Byleth liked sweet things but that was a little much.

Then came the gifts, small things like new quills since she went through so many, a blue ribbon to attatch to her armor, a new fishing rod, and some other objects and books they thought she might enjoy. Yuri gave her a blank notebook that had dragon wings carved into the cover. Her own wings of protection for those she cared about. He hoped that she wouldn’t need to write any names in it so it might just do well to chronicle the war or just her private thoughts. Felix had Gilbert carve her a replica of her sword of the creator to use for their sparring matches.

When it was Dimitri’s turn he hid whatever it was behind his back and couldn’t seem to find the words he wanted. She stood up to come to him and the next thing she knew something warm was covering her.

“Fhirdiad is colder than you’re used to and I thought about maybe giving you my old one since you seemed to like it but that size wouldn’t work well for you so…… I made you this so you’d stay warm.” He finally said, looking away from her, cheeks covered with a slight blush.

Byleth looked up at him, realizing that it also had a fur lined hood as it fell back against her neck. It was just the right length, when she had her boots on it wouldn’t touch the floor. From the colors she could tell that it was blue with white fur. At her neck he had put the Blue Lions pendant to hold it shut. and if she let it the fabric would wrap around her. He was getting flustered at her silence, she could tell. She stroked the fur, wondering how long it took him to make it. It was simple, but the meaning behind it made her smile. She threw herself up to hug him. “I love it, thank you.” He returned the embrace, wrapping his arms around her.

“I…I’m glad.” He whispered.

“And I love the one who gave it to me. Thank you Dimitri, it will be useful, as well as make me think of you when I wear it. Just don’t get rid of the other one, there might be days where I might forget just to get to snuggle under yours to be close to you instead.” She whispered back nipping his ear.

“If there wasn’t an audience right now….” He started nuzzling into her neck.

“Then save those thoughts for when we are back in our room later.” She said before letting go.

He released her reluctantly, nodding and putting his hand on her cheek. “I think I can manage that.” He said before sitting back down.

Mercedes gave Byleth a knowing look and Byleth gave her a smile and nod in return. For the moment she took off the cloak and handed it back to Dimitri.

“Alright then. A promise is a promise. You can thank Felix and Yuri for it. Tomorrow we head out for Fhirdiad. Today we celebrate the bonds we have and go into the next dawn with the hopes that those bonds won’t be broken. I care about everyone in this room, you all have become my family in arms. No longer students, once this war is over you all will go live out the path that feels right to you, and I will encourage you until the end. May this rejuvenate you all.”

She was a little started by the sound of music, seeing Darren for the first time. He had been so silent. He nodded to her and she shook her head.

“Thank you. It’s good to see you again. The one song you always played for my father, the one he said reminded him of mom. Do you still know it?”

Darren moved his hands until he found the right strings. She closed her eyes with a smile as she swayed to it for a moment. It had been so long since she had heard the melody. The pace started out slow, hands in the air she thanked Sothis for this moment. She thanked Rhea for giving her life, and her father for raising her so well and giving her a path to follow. Her thoughts went to Dimitri and the rest of her lions. She had watched Felix perform it enough to know the movements herself, but as she found herself having fun she did what felt right to her, spinning a few times as she enjoyed the sound of the metal clink together. When the song faded and she finally stopped, her breathing was rapid.

Sylvain broke the silence. “Yeah maybe it’s a good thing Felix is our dancer, if she did that on the battle field I don’t think I would be able to concentrate.”

Dorthea stood up and grabbed her hands. “Professor during the next opera can I please have you dance for it, it was absolutely breathtaking, I’m sure an audience would love it.”

“Maybe she wouldn’t be comfortable on a stage Dorthea.” Yuri interjected. “That was lovely, friend.”

Byleth found herself blushing from the attention and made her way to Dimitri, grabbing the cloak and sitting in his lap, pulling it over her.

“That is quite enough.” She said, face red.

“Awe but professor that was wonderful. It was like the goddess herself had descended to grace us with her beauty.” Flayn said.

She felt Dimitri’s arms around her. “I think she’s just embarrassed give her at least some time to catch her breath.” He said. Then to just her, he whispered. “You were breathtaking. Later would you dance just for me?” He could see her face as she looked up at him, her cheeks still covered with a blush as she bit her lip while she was trying to keep herself from smiling as she nodded.

Petra stood up. “May I be showing you how we dance in Bridgid? The ball dancing wasn’t …..was difficult. The dance that the professor did was more similar to ours.”

Byleth peeked out from the cloak. “I think we would enjoy that very much Petra.” She said. After pinning the cloak onto her she readjusted to the chair next to him, laying her head against Dimitri’s chest so she didn’t have to crane her neck. She smiled again at the warmth the cloak brought, not only from the fabric, but at the thought of the work he put into it. 

“Do you know any songs like Bridgid?” Petra asked.

Darren thought a moment. “Drums are usually the beat they go for, but I might be able to get something going that will work.”

Yuri turned to Dorthea. “You know what we talked about with creating our own group? He might be good for the plan as well.”

Dorthea’s eyes lit up. “I think you might be onto something.”

The song he played was fast and Darren’s foot against the wood made a rhythmic sound that Petra nodded and approved of as she started to move. Her movements were fluid, and she would throw her whole body into it. No wonder she had trouble with Fodlan dancing. It didn’t have near as much life to it. It was as if she was becoming one of the spirits she talked about so much. When she ended with her hands together in a prayer with her head bowed Byleth thought it might have been just that thanking her spirits for speaking through her movements.

“That was beautiful Petra. Thank you for showing us. Dedue did Duscar have anything like that?”

“Yes, but I doubt I could give it any justice.” He answered.

Byleth chucked. Yeah she really didn’t see him dancing by himself in front of a group. Dimitri stood up and reached down to her. “Claude had stole your first dance at the ball and the rest of the students had swarmed you before you had left to get some air. I never got the chance back then to dance with you. Do you think that we could dance now?”

She took his hand. “Yes. I’d love to.”

Darren played another tune, this one with a slow steady melody as Dimitri put his other hand against her waist and she placed her hand on his arm while he took her other hand in his. The smile she gave him was beautiful and he thanked Sothis in his mind again. Everyone in this room was dear to him, his friends and his allies who he could trust and would do what he could to protect. Byleth meant so much more to him than that. His ally though all, and the one that had claimed his heart. She would always be his beloved…. Yes his beloved. That described her perfectly. Her hands were so small compared to his and yet they had saved him countless times. She would always reach out in kindness, and no matter how far in the darkness he found himself, her guiding light has always found him.

“I love you Dimitri, and yes a dance back then might have been nice, but I’m glad that we had the chance within the Goddess Tower instead to share our wish. I hope this will be the first of many dances.” She said leaning her head against him.

He pulled her closer and closed his eyes as he rested his head on hers. “I love you too Byleth, and yes I do love the sound of that as well. Once this war is over I hope we get many chances my beloved.”

Her eyes lit up as a blush covered her face as soon as beloved left his lips. “Until then we’ll dance with our blades as partners to protect those we care for.” She replied, tilting back to look into his face.

She loved the look he gave her now. There was no hatred or sadness in his features. He had a smile and his blue eyes were focused on her. He nodded and then a devious smile curved his lips as he scooped her up and twirled her around. She clung to him when he stopped and his jubilant laughter echoed around the room. It had been a long time since she had heard his laughter and it was wonderful. She put her forehead against his and smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. He sat back down and kept her in his lap. She gave him a chaste kiss and laid her cheek against his. When she noticed all their eyes were on them she tried not to let the heat rise to her face.

“Don’t let us have all the fun. If Darren doesn’t mind playing more music I think you should split off into pairs and dance yourselves. Have some fun before we have to return to war.” Byleth said.

Darren chuckled. “Here something that’s not so, hold me my sweetest I just want to stare into your eyes and…. Damn……I can’t even make fun of you two. I am glad your happy with him Eisner. You two make a great pair.”

He strummed out something that Sylvian exclaimed at and grabbed Felix by the arm.

“Oh no you don’t!” Felix growled, but Sylvain wasn’t having it, taking his arm and his and spun around a bit.

Sylvain held out his hand to Ingrid “Come on, you know it too Ingrid.”

“No thank you. I’ve never been good at it.” She replied.

Sylvain just raised her eyebrow at her and grabbed her hand, dragging her out onto the floor with them.

Dimitri’s chuckle vibrated through her. He looked down at her. “Are you well enough for another one?”

Byleth looked at the three of them as they made a circle around the other, their hands raised but not touching, before they would split off to the other side, bow, take the arm of the other person they weren’t dancing with and gallop would be the best word she thought as they made three spins before pulling back and then together again. Ingrid had a smile on her face and every time Felix tried to get away Sylvain would just pull him back again.

“I don’t know the moves.” Byleth said.

“It’s fairly simple, and is more fun with more people. I’ll be happy to teach you.” He said, placing her down in front of him. Then he stood, and then bowed before offering her his hand.

“He is right professor. The festivals in Faerghus usually have both the noble and common folk alike doing this dance. It’s easy enough for the children to learn and participate from a young age.” Annette said.

Byleth took his hand without a second thought and he showed her the movements. Apparently, every few spins you were supposed to take a different partner you hadn’t danced with before. It was a good way to mingle with people you might not otherwise have the chance of speaking with. Mercedes managed to get Dedue to join her by taking his hand. Yuri had shrugged before offering his hand to Dorthea. Ashe extended his to Hapi and Petra excitedly took both of Ferdinand’s hands to bring him out too as she watched Dimitri show Byleth. The others looked to each other an shrugged before stepping up to the floor. By the time it was over Byleth was glowing, her face warm with a smile and laughter, but Dimitri could tell she was also getting tired.

Dimitri spun her around once more before he pulled her to his side and faced the others. “When this war is won, why don’t we all meet up like this again? You have all been our allies in these darker times. Thank you all for your service and for your freindship. I am proud to call all of you my family in arms as well. May we find victory in the coming battle and all live to dance another day!”

The room erupted with agreement.

Byleth smiled. “Don’t you mean fight another day?” she asked.

He wrapped her in his arms. “No, because once this war is over I want to dance with you some more, whether it be on the battlefield or anywhere it strikes our mood. I’m grateful for such a good dance partner.” He said before he kissed her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and ignored all the giggling and noises in the background as she kissed him back. Dimitri wondered if perhaps he should pull the ring out now, but call him a coward all you want, he didn’t want to do it with so many eyes on them. There was also part of him afraid. He knew that she wouldn’t reget him, those fears and doubts had left him long ago, but she had asked him long ago about his rise as king. Even if she rose to the title of Archbishop, would his council allow it? He had told her as a foolish teenager that as king he wouldn’t let anyone take her away from him. He wouldn’t let her become just his mistress, and he would not part from her. Rodrigue and Gilbert were on his side, and so was everyone in this room, but politics were always a problem when it came to royalty.

“Something wrong?” She asked.

“Just lost in my own thoughts a moment.” He replied holding her hands a little tighter.

She leaned up against him as they swayed for a moment. He stroked a piece of her hair back behind her ear. “I think we may need to wrap this up.” He said to the group.

Mercedes nodded. “She is still healing after all. Let’s get everything over to your room and then we’ll let her rest. We have a big day tommrow.”

Balthus gathered everything up in a small box. “Leave the stuff to me pal.” He said lifting it up and leaving the room. Guren followed him as the group started helping with the cleanup.

“Thank you everyone. It’s a day I won’t be forgetting anytime soon.” Byleth said when they all refused to let her do anything to help.

Ingrid came up to her. “The attention you’ve given to us over the years has not gone unnoticed. We have always appreciated your dedication to us Professor. We only wished to return the favor.”

“We are always happy to cook for you professor!” Ashe said from the table, a stack of plates in his hands.

Dudue nodded. “Yes, I am in agreement.”

“Come on, they can handle everything from here.” Dimitri said as Balthus returned to help carry everything down.

Dimitri scooped her up to carry her. She nuzzled his neck. “You seem to like carrying me don’t you?”

“And what if I enjoy having you like this?” He asked.

She grinned at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “I guess I could allow it.” She said kissing him under his jaw.

“Alright you two. She needs to rest Dimitri.” Felix snapped.

The girls giggled behind them.

Dimitri left as he felt his face getting redder. She only wrapped herself tighter against him. Guren followed at Dimitri’s heels, settling himself outside their door. Dimitri sat her down on the bed and went to close the door. When he turned his breath caught. She was still wearing the cloak he made and it spilled behind her as she sat. The metal pieces of her outfit jingled as she moved. The way they did her hair had it smooth and curling around her in small waves. He also coun’t remember if he had ever seen her in makeup before. The color of the eyeshadow only brought the green in her eyes more. He wasn’t sure which he found more beautiful on her, this or her Sothis Regalia. When she leaned up as soon as he was close to the bed to twist her hands in his shirt and kiss him he decided it would be something he’d sort out later.

“Beautiful.” He said when they took a breath, cupping her face in his hands. He wondered what had been the turning point, of when she had become his greatest treasure. No not even that, treasures could be bought and sold. They were items to be owned. He would never treat her as a mere object. His goddess, his light. She was something he never thought he deserved.

“You’re looking rather dashing yourself.” She said.

“How are you feeling? Felix is right you do need some rest. I’ll have you riding with me for the journey into Faerghus so you won’t need to worry about the march.” He said.

“And here I thought you were so eager to have me tonight.” She teased.

“Not at your expense I’m not. If you asked for me to let you sleep all that I’d ask is that you let me hold you. You won’t disappoint me by telling me you need a break. I’m content just to have you at my side. Yes the pleasures of the flesh have been wonderous with you, but you know it’s not required.”

She unclasped the cloak and handed it to him to hang up with his. She took off her shoes while his back was to her. She was tired and they had a long journey ahead of them. There wouldn’t be many chances that they should take advantage of those pleasures in case of an ambush. Until they won Fhirdiad this would be their last chance, but she found herself alright with that. While she did lust for her handsome lion she was happy just to be with him.

He stripped down to his smallclothes before he joined her on the bed. He gave her a deep kiss and ran his hands over the silken fabric. “So my beloved, what do you want tonight?”

There it was, that word again, it was enough to make her smile. “Just to spend some time with you before we curl up to sleep my love.”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea.” He said laying down and pulling her across him. The fabric felt wonderful, even if the metal was a little biting. She snuggled against him. Before she lifted herself up and pulled the dress off, complaining about the metal as well. While it looked nice it wasn’t the best thing to sleep in.

She pulled the blanket over them both and snuggled back on his chest like before. “Tell me about the Fhirdiad you remember.”

He told her stories while he toyed with her hair until she fell asleep above him. He gently slipped her to his side and buried his head into her hair as he closed his eyes. He missed his homeland and he was looking forward to it, but he was also worried. The last time he had been there he was fleeing from Cornelia’s men after Dedue set him free. He had killed his countryman that were only following her orders, wandering and evading her men while trying to survive.

He tried to push it out of his mind as he held her. He hadn’t been sleeping well some nights after Rodrigue had questioned him about Patricia. His nightmares waking her on some of those nights. She had never been mad at him for disturbing her rest, just nodded in understanding as she would hold him or just talk about something to distract him. He hoped that tonight that they would both rest well.


	25. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline- rewind- night before the march for Faerghus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok warning for you especially after all the heartwarming fluff that was last chapter this one gets pretty dark- I'm going over Fodlan history- massacre at the red canyon- sothis's death at the hands of nemesis ect as going through thier memories (Duscar) to establish motives and clue them both in so they don't have to wait for Rhea to know those truths. I don't do gory details but thought I might warn you beforehand.

# 25

Dimitri wasn’t sure when he had finally fallen asleep, but his eyes snapped open as he heard her and felt her move. He had been caught in his nightmares enough to recognize the sounds. When she had been out for those three days, she hadn’t made a sound, only small movements like leaning herself towards him or Guren had been the only thing she did. Right now, her face contorted in pain, which he had never seen her do before. Even when wounded in battle, she had kept a calmness and evenness to her features. She would grimace, but this was something new. It was also something he didn’t want to see on her again.

He tried to shake her, but she didn’t wake. He tired the kisses that she would trail on him to wake him up gently after he had snarled and attacked her that first time. He tried speaking to her, but nothing seemed to work. He heard the scratch of claws on the door before the handle turned and Guren let himself inside and jumped on the bed looking between the two of them. Her whimpers had gotten louder. Guren’s whines and his attempts failed to have any reaction on her either.

“Nemesis… traitor…..Zandado…..” she breathed.

Dimitri pulled back. It might not be a nightmare after all. Her sothis regalia was reappearing as she tossed. He felt powerless. He wasn’t sure how to help her. He took her hand that she activated her time spells with and closed his eyes as he nuzzled his head into her neck as he closed his eyes. “Show me what’s bothering you. I want to help.”

Golden light flared in her hand. When he opened his eyes again he didn’t see Byleth anywhere. He recognized Sothis’s casket from the mausoleum. Nemesis was above it, several corpses lay around it, some human some beasts. When the mage behind him was done with the chant, Nemesis shoved the lid off. Inside Sothis was resting, calm and serene like Sitri had been when he had seen her in Abyss. The twisted grin that Nemesis gave at the sight of her was sickening. He grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up.

“You disgusting Nabatean beasts do not belong in this world. You are no Goddess. I will take great pleasure destroying each and every one of you.” Nemesis growled, tightening the hold on her throat.

Sothis opened up her eyes as she started to struggle. “We gave you everything we could offer, and yet this is how you repay us!”

Sothis raised her hand to activate her time spell, but Nemesis was already ready with his next move. He slammed her down to the ground and tore her heart out, his hand holding a crest stone instead of a heart as he let her blood dribble from his hand into his mouth. Dimitri watched in disgust as the mage came forward with a goblet to collect more blood. He presented it to Nemesis who drank it down. Nemesis buckled at first before the crest of flames flared in his hands.

“Yes…. Yes! Her power is mine now. This strength….I will become the new god of this world!” Nemesis’ laughter echoed around the mausoleum.

Nemesis kicked Sothis’s limp body. “Use her bones to craft me a weapon worthy of a god!”

“At once Nemesis.” The mage said before a few of them started to chant a spell as they ripped Sothis apart. Dimitri had to turn away. He had been capable of brutality, but this. He could hear as they tore the bone and flesh apart. He could hear Byleth crying in the back of his mind.

The scene changed to Nemesis at the gates of Zanado. He was holding the Sword of the creator and it pulsed with the crest stone. “I will kill every last one of those disgusting beasts.”

The massacre was more than Dimitri wanted to watch as the canyon walls were painted red with the blood of the ones who lived inside. He saw a few dragons that tried to protect their kin. It reminded him of Duscar retaliation. No one was spared, not even the crying babies in their mother’s arms. Then he saw Rhea, eyes wide with horror and rage.

Her fury building, her gaze never leaving Nemesis’ blade. “You dare use my mother to attack her children! You Argarthans have taken enough from Fodlan! Give her back you monster!”

Rhea attacked. Dimitri knew that look all too well. Blind hate, bubbling rage as everything you could hate about the world stood before you. She finally reached Nemesis and he could hear Sothis cry out as time stopped the blade almost swiping Rhea. Everything halted shattering into shades of blue, all except for Rhea. Sothis appeared like a ghost from the sword. “Run! Live to fight another day. I love you my precious daughter.”

When time resumed, Rhea dodged the swipe that Nemesis threw at her. She was bewildered a moment, closing her eyes briefly as her reason took hold. Taking a deep breath, she looked at the carnage around her. “I will be back for you, mother.” She promised before she turned into her dragon form and fled.

“Don’t let it get away!” Nemesis roared.

Some of Slither’s mages tried to take aim at her fleeing form but Rhea shot a beam down at them. The mages placed a barrier to keep Rhea’s blast from hitting them. Knowing that she couldn’t do anything more Rhea retreated, following her mother’s wish. Nemesis had no choice but to ignore her for now. They had nothing they could chase her with. They would kill her soon enough. He started carving out some of the larger beasts. The mages collecting the blood and twisting their forms into weapons. Dimitri recognized Areabdhar as well as a few of the other hero’s relics. Once they were done Nemesis led a few of the Slither mages back to his camp.

“I have a gift for you, my warriors. Step forward as I call your name. Drink from the cups and let the power flow through you as you are gifted with a weapon worthy of a hero. The one that they call the progenitor god is a lie, and we will eradicate her followers and the beasts that hide among the humans will be ours to end their false rein.”

Eleven men stepped forward, his commanders and greatest warriors.

“Blaiddyd! This one should do well for you!” Nemesis said as a blonde haired man went up to him in a bow. Dimitri tried not to look at how closely he resembled this man who lived centuries ago. Nemesis called out the names of the other ten elites. Each of the elites drank a goblet of their blood as the crests manifested and were given the relic of their house.

Nemesis raised his blade. “Together my warriors, we will liberate Fodlan from these beasts that have hidden among us! We will conquer this world!”

The scene changed once more to a large battle. He recognized the Tailtean Plains, having been so close to his kingdom. Rhea was there again in armor this time as she had a large army at their backs. This must have been the war that Byleth was talking about that she had seen a couple of times. When Rhea disarmed Nemesis and started to stab him repeatedly. He saw the touch of madness in her eyes before she calmed, realizing that her foe was finally dead. She cradled the sword to her cheek as the army roared behind her.

He would have thought the visions over, but there was another. He recognized Sitri as Rhea placed the crest of flames into her hollow chest. A doll playing human, that is what Byleth had called herself before. How Rhea managed such a thing was beyond him. Whatever Sitri was she had been able to produce a child.

“Rise my daughter. I give you a vessel for our mother to return to us. Even if you are not she I will appreciate your companionship none the less.” Rhea said.

The vision changed, the same table the same position, but Sitri was awake and alive with blood covering the table.

“Please Rhea. I know how much it will hurt Jeralt to lose me, but please save her. Take my heart and give it to her! I want my daughter to live!” Sitri pleaded, her blood-stained hands soiling Rhea’s white gown. “Please!” she cried when Rhea wouldn’t answer her.

Rhea had Byleth in her arms, unblinking and unmoving, not even breathing. She gave a look to Sitri. “Very well. If that is what you wish, I shall comply.”

Rhea placed her hand over Sitri’s heart and green light flared as her hand changed to a dragon’s claw and she buried it into Sitri’s chest, taking out the crest of flames.

“Mother please watch over this child. Your blood that ran through me runs in this precious girl through what I gave to her father and through her mother that I created. Let the blood of my blood be what finally brings you back to me.” She scratched a wound into Byleth’s breast. She placed the crest stone above the wound until golden light sizzled as the stone melded into her and Byleth opened her violet eyes.

“Welcome to the world my blessing. I expect great things from you my grandchild.” Rhea said giving Byleth’s forehead a kiss. She gave one last look to Sitri. “I will come to clean and repair you later my child. For now I must tend to the man that had your love.” She stroked Byleth’s soft tufts of hair. “I will not kill him for taking her away from me, because I have a gift in you now. I will not let you make the same mistake my dear one. You will belong to the church from this moment. I shall see it done. I have given up so much to make sure this world can see peace enough for you to return and be worshiped as you should be mother.”

Rhea hid her maddening gaze as she took Byleth to a distressed Jeralt. She would not let him into the room to see Sitri. When she handed Byleth to Jeralt her gaze was cold as she denied him to say goodbye to his wife. She handed Jeralt the ring that Byleth now had in her possession and Dimitri felt his heart break for the strong man who wept like a child as he fell to his knees. What Jeralt wrote in the diary was true. Byleth never laughed nor cried. She barely moved and he could see the glares and indecision on Jeralt’s face as he came to terms with the fact that this was what his wife gave her own for.

Rhea would come visit often, and everytime he watched the hunger behind that smile Jeralt only got more nervous around her. He tried to play it off as just a caring grandmother craving the one thing that was left of her daughter, but the more he saw, the more he worried. When the doctor examined her and told Jeralt that there was no heartbeat, he knew Rhea must had done something awful. He didn’t know what, but he knew that he could not keep Byleth there.

Jeralt didn’t know what had caused the monastery fire, but he took his chance to hide the silent child and then when the coast was clear he ran. His weapons, the baby, the diary, and Sitri’s ring were the only things he took with him. He left Fodlan, taking her to Morfis and began his life as a mercenary to provide for her.

The rest of the events were Byleth’s. She was truly a stone-faced doll most of her life. She was even younger than most of the children in Faerghus when she took he first kill to protect her father. He was at a loss for words at her attitude. She had only asked her father if he was alright. The rest of her experiences were similar. It would be several years before they would travel to Fodlan. He saw Darren through her eyes after he had come back after his sister had been killed. She had only patted his head and said that her father would make the bad things go away. Then she handed him a sweet that said that it would take the sour taste of life out.

Dimitri also saw the moment that she had talked about when he hit her. Darren’s kiss had been rough and clumsy, and her face didn’t even have a bit of emotion on it as she looked away. One eye went gold as the veining took over the entire face as his fists flew and he growled. The punch was enough to make her entire eye red from busted blood vessels. That was the first flicker of emotion Dimitri saw on her. The disbelief and rage before she fled, before the mask resumed.

Dimitri saw the events of the night he met her through her eyes and had to hide his face. Were all three of them that annoying as they fought for her attention? She had been impressed by his lancework, keeping her eyes more on him than the other two from the beginning. He got to see the seething scalding she got from Sothis the first time she met her after she saved Edelgard from the bandit leader. She didn’t waste any time telling Rhea which house she chose after she spoke with the three of them. He didn’t hear Byleth in his mind and could tell that her body had calmed in his arms. He felt himself getting pulled back to her, until she was suddenly there beside him grabbed his hand.

“I’m sorry I’m not sure how you got here, but that couldn’t have been pleasant for you.” Byleth said.

He gripped her hand tightly. “I’m not sure I understand. All of this has been the past correct?”

“Yes, what Sothis meant by both sides of time, both the past and future, however we know the future can be changed by the acts of the present. There is no need to dwell there. Dimitri while we are here, I know it’s probably not something you want to see, but I can show you that day in Duscar so you know what was real and what was imagined. Would it help or harm?” She asked, putting her hand on his face.

He took a shaky breath. “I need to know. Just stay by me, please.”

“I don’t intend on ever letting you go Dimitri.” She replied.

She placed both hands on each side of his face to find the time and point within his mind. It was odd knowing that he was an outsider on this. They were outside of the caravans. His father in the front and Glen following close behind on horseback. Dimitri would be expected to ride next to his father once they got into the town, but for the moment, Patricia had asked Lambert if Dimitri might be seated in the carriage with her for a time. It was odd seeing his father not as a ghost. To not see his face showing disgust or scorn at Dimitri’s actions through the years, and just see it from where his memory had tangled it up so badly.

Glenn had noticed movement and held up his arm for everything to stop. Lambert nodded, his horse pacing in place as his gaze went around. Everyone was silent. They knew about the danger, but besides the tension in the air the rest was silent. The caravan came to a halt and then everything burst as noise all at once as the enemy attacked. Slither mages lit the area with flames as soldiers attacked the caravans. There was maybe one or two Duscar men among the attack, but the rest were all from Fodlan or wore Slither masks.

He watched as a slither attacked the caravan he and his stepmother were in. She had pushed him out of the other side.

Byleth pulled him closer to his younger self keeping an eye on Patricia’s movements. “I’m sorry my boy. You were innocent in this, but they said I couldn’t take you with me. Forgive me. They said you had to stay in the kingdom.” She said quietly before crossed through the flames. She stopped past the flames to see Lord Aurendel on the other side

“Brother!” she called, coming up to him with her arms outstretched before he sliced a knife into her heart.

“Take the body! She should be buried in the Empire where she belongs. She’s done her part. Continue the raid, make sure that His Majesty meets his end. I cannot be seen here.” Aurendel said before some slither mages took Patricia’s body.

“Dimitri, if you have your answers, you don’t need to watch what’s about to happen again. Aurendel is the one behind Duscar. Slither is behind it, just as it seems they’ve been behind everything horrible in Fodlan’s history.” Byleth said, laying a hand on his shoulder.

Dimitri's breathing was coming harder. It was as if he was shattering under her hands. “I’m right here, Dimitri. We will make him pay, but don’t retreat. That shell does no one any good, least of all yourself.”

Rage and tears blinded his vision, but still Byleth kept hold of his hand. He wrapped his hand around hers, probably too tight, but she didn’t complain. He put his forehead against hers as his body shook from rage. He grit his teeth as he heard the screams echo around them. The images and sounds faded, going to the black. The voice that spoke through Byleth this time was Sothis’s.

“You are my champion, Dimitri. You know now that her heart is mine. I will not abandon you as long as she cares for you so. We will destroy the threat they pose. For now, calm your mind and know that taking your kingdom back should be your priotrity. Fate will see Aurendel’s end, so don’t rush and tangle the web of destinies. I promise you that your chance will come, and we will be beside you.”

Dimitri looked into those glowing green eyes and then closed his own, nodding. When he opened them again, he was back in the bed with her, jerking himself up as his breathing caught up with him. Guren breathed a huff of relief.

“Thank goodness. What happened? Guren came to fetch me, but when I got here both of you were still as statues.” Seteth’s voice broke through the haze in his head.

Byleth’s eyes fluttered open and she leaned up on the bed. When she caught sight of Seteth they widened. “Cithol!” she shouted before she pounced on him in a crushing hug.

“So..Sothis?” Seteth stuttered.

“Wait, Cithol as in one of the four saints?” Dimitri asked.

Seteth coughed into his hand. “How much does he know?” he asked her.

“Considering the trip through time we just had, pretty much everything.” Sothis said bouncing herself back onto the bed.

“How are you out right now? What about Byleth?” Dimitri asked.

“She’s just tired from using so much power. She let me out for a bit so you don’t do something stupid while she’s resting.” She said.

“So you two are fully merged then? Will there be any possibility of either of you overtaking the other?” Seteth asked.

Sothis shrugged. “I hope not. I’ve gotten quite used to her. I haven’t been able to talk to her for a while, and while the power is connected I’m not a voice in the back of her mind like I had been in the academy days. That said the moment we get Rhea back I have a bone to pick with her. Why are the ones that followed Nemesis the ones slated as heros and given nobility? Nemesis is the one that killed them, but they still gained from the slaughter of my family.”

Seteth gave her a grimace. “That…. It was the only way to explain the war itself. When their children started having the crests themselves as passed through blood we had to come up with some explanation.”

“And saying that the crests were my gift helped how?” Sothis fumed. “This whole mess of war with Fodlan is because of that lie!”

Seteth raised his hands. “I cannot tell you what Lady Rhea was thinking. I’ve just followed by her side as I always have. We are some of the last of your children Sothis. She only did what she thought would protect the last of us and bring peace to the world you left in our hands.”

“Well you’re doing such a lovely job. Where is Cethleann?” Sothis asked.

“I’ll go grab Flayn now. Please Sothis don’t go calling us by our original names. Rhea has done much to hide us here. If anyone knew that they would kill me or Flayn just to have our crests for themselves.” Seteth said.

“Which is why it makes no sense! Why would you have people covet such a power when it only puts you in danger!” Sothis snapped, crossing her arms.

Seteth backed away from her and then turned tail to leave the room.

“Honestly!” Sothis groaned.

Dimitri had snatched his pants off of the floor while they were arguing. Byleth he was comfortable with, Sothis on the other hand, he was glad that she had said she was too tired too do anything with him tonight. He didn’t think he could face her knowing that he had taken Byleth only a few hours before. The relationship was being a little more complicated than he wished it to be.

Sothis had rolled onto her stomach to look at him, her legs crossed in the air behind her. The glow within the green of her eyes was the best thing he could use to tell it was not his Byleth.

“Then there’s you. How are you feeling? It always takes a toll on her when the magic is used. There’s also your temperament. I imagine your blood is at the boiling point right now.” She said.

Guren came up to her with an inquisitive look on his face and she squealed before she hugged Guren around his neck. Dimitri had to chuckle at the obsurtidy. Byleths face never showed that much expression, to see it on her face was odd. Lately she had been smiling at him much more, and he had been paying attention to every one that she gave because of him.

“You’re so soft. I’m glad I was able to set you free. Hmm.. maybe another gift perhaps…. Let’s give you the ability to speak, but for safety, let us be the only ones able to hear you.” She kissed Guren on the forehead. The crest of flames appeared among the red before it faded.

“I know it’s her but you don’t smell like her….” Came Guren’s growly voice, deeper than it had been when he was using Darren’s body.

She pet his head. “Interesting to know. It must be my magic that does that then. Thank you for guarding me. I hope that you stay for a long time.”

Guren nodded. “I will not lose another packmate. Thank you for the gift.”

“Yes I don’t think I was able to properly thank you for giving me back my sight in my eye.” Dimitri said.

Sothis smiled. “At least you both know how to be grateful.”

“As far as your question, yes I am angry, but I trust you. I trust her.” Dimitri said, grabbing up his shirt.

Sothis took his face into her hands. He felt his face heat under her gaze. “Yes, you are still that same loveable boy aren’t you? She’s always admired you. That day at the goddess tower I teased her about you, but I’m happy that you both made your wish come true.”

“So you heard that then?” Dimitri asked.

“I’ve heard every conversation she has had from the moment I saved her to the moment that I merged with her the first time.” Sothis said. As his face got more red she laughed. “That blush has always been cute on you. I’ll stop torturing you now. I imagine hearing a different voice from your lover has to be unnerving.”

“Sothis!” Flayn yelled from the doorway before she barreled right into Sothis’s side.

“There you are my dear one. It is good to see you too.” Sothis said, letting go of Dimitri to hug her.

“What about the Professor?” Flayn asked.

“She’s still here. I’m not sure how long I can stay. The main reason I’m here is that she made a deep connection to my memory. It will fade after a time and she will be in control again.” Sothis said.

“There is also a war council tomorrow before we head out to Fhirdiad. While I am thrilled to hear your voice and feel your presence Lady Sothis we all need rest. Also if you’d like me to drag him out I can.” Seteth said.

Dimitri was about to make a protest on that remark before Sothis came and hugged his arm. “He is my champion and my vessel’s lover. He stays with us. I have no interest in those things, and he is capable of behaving Cithol.” She said.

Seteth gave Dimitri a glare that only a father was capable of before he called Flayn to his side so they could all get some sleep. Dimitri felt Sothis pull him towards the bed as soon as the door was shut.

“While I am not interested in you for the pleasures of the flesh I think is how they are referred. I do wish…….I want to know what it feels like to be loved and held. If I am to fall asleep and go back to that dismal throne, I demand to at least enjoy my time while I’m here.”

She let him go and scooted over. “It’s still not fair. Why are hers so big? Everyone jokes that I am only a child. It’s no wonder when I should be like this.”

When Sothis started cupping Byleth’s breasts and bouncing them Dimitri had to look away and didn’t succeed in hiding the laugher that bubbled in his throat.

“And what are you laughing at?” Sothis seethed.

Dimitri pulled her to him. He cradled her as he had done many times to Byleth. He placed one arm under her head that curled around her shoulder and the other a protective arm over her waist. He tried to calm himself. This was not Byleth in spirit, as much as he wanted to let his hands roam it would not be appropriate. This did prove one thing to him. Yes, Byleth was a beautiful, attractive woman, but it was the soul inside the body that he loved. Sothis was rigid against him until Guren came over and laid himself against her back. She looked up at Dimitri, those glowing green eyes were wide and surprised. Then she smiled and relaxed.

“This feels nice. No wonder she likes it so much. Goodnight Dimitri. I’m not sure when I’ll get to see you again, but thank you for taking such good care of us.” Sothis said before she closed her eyes.

Dimitri kissed the top of her head. “Goodnight my goddess.”

Sothis only smiled wider as Dimitri’s thoughts scattered to what he seen. He wasn’t sure how long it was before the Sothis Regalia disappeared and it left Byleth naked back in his arms. Dimitri guessed because she had stripped before the clothing had appeared there would be nothing waiting for when it disappeared. Guren looked up. “Scent is back to nor…… uh……” He stood up and grabbed the edge of the sheet that was underneath him before he dragged it to Dimitri to cover Byleth with.

“All I ask is you please not kill me for seeing your mate naked.” Guren said, before readjusting himself to lay against the sheet at her back again.

Dimitri shook his head. “Don’t turn it into a habit.”

Guren lifted his head up. “So she included you with that gift to hear me then?”

“It seems that it did.” Dimitri said.

“That’s good. Thank you for letting me stay to protect her.” Guren said.

“She trusts you, and I doubt I could convince you otherwise.” Dimitri said.

“You both make a great alpha pair to serve. Thank you for letting me into your pack. I’ll do what I can to make sure you both stay alive.” Guren said.

Dimitri smiled as Byleth opened her eyes. They were still green, but the glow was gone. “How are you doing after seeing all of that?” she asked.

Dimitri stroked her cheek and gave her a kiss. “Sleep for now my beloved. We’ll talk about it later.”

She nodded lazily before closing her eyes again. “I love you Dima…. No maybe not that one….. I’ll think of something that suits you my lion.”

He chuckled and held her closer to him. “No matter whatever you call me I am yours Beloved.” He said before closing his eyes to sleep.


	26. Faerghus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline- Rewind- travel to and battle beginning Faerghus-

# 26

Byleth woke up warm. Laying between Dimitri and Guren the warmth made her very comfortable enough not to want to get out of the bed. She twisted in Dimitri’s arms and started to pet Guren, letting her fingers slide through his thick fur.

“Feels nice.” Guren breathed, still partly asleep.

Byleth tilted her head. When did…. The night came back to her, a little fuzzy at first. She had been trapped in Sothis’s memories. Somehow Dimitri had been able to go with her as a spectator. She had tried to pull herself out, so she didn’t have to go through the same pain Sothis did, but had been unable to until she was able to calm down and got to happier memories. Sothis had asked if she could talk with him, and she had let her. When she turned back to Dimitri his eyes were opened, watching her.

“I’d say morning love, but it’s still dark outside.” She said, pulling up to him for a kiss.

He breathed a sigh of relief, watching her eyes. “Sothis was…. interesting, to say the least, but I’m glad you’re back.”

He pulled her into another kiss. Byleth looked down as her hands touched fabric. When did he redress?

“What do you remember?” he asked.

“I was trapped as Sothis for a lot of those memories, in the sword and then as myself. I remember you being there at some point. I’m sorry you had to see some of that, and I took you to your past, Duscur. Slither…. No Arundel…..If Thales is the leader then it would make sense that he would be Arundel, pulling strings to puppet Patricia and then Edelgard herself, and he would have his kingdom connections through Patrica and Lambert.”

“What do you mean trapped as her?” he asked. He had come to the same conclusion himself about Arundel.

“I don’t ever want to repeat the sensation of my heart being pulled from my chest again.” She grumbled, shivering at the memory. She was surprised that he wasn’t seething more right now.

He held her tightly then.”No wonder I couldn’t wake you if you were going through such a horror.”

“Sothis did more than come through in our viewing, didn’t she?” Byleth asked.

“Yes, she was using your body for a little while. She gave Guren the ability to speak and let us hear him. She called Seteth and Flayn Cithol and Cethlenn. She referred to me as her champion and your lover and then asked if I could just hold her for a bit until she faded back to let you have control.” Dimitri said. Then his eyes sparkled as he started to chuckle. “She is jealous of certain assets you have.”

Byleth tilted her head, trying to get through the foggy haze that was in her mind. “Can she hear us now?” he asked

Byleth searched her mind, unable to make the connection. “No, she’s faded back for now.”

“Good, because I don’t wish to offend her. You look much better in that outfit."

Byleth chuckled. “I think I can remember all of it now. Alright, to another subject, what are we going to do about Rhea and the church? Based on what history is the church has been running under a lie. I imagine that is why Edelgard is so hell-bent on taking it down. Slither has probably been feeding her more lies to twist her anger more. According to Hubert it was Rhea seeking how to revive Sothis that started the experiments on the children. I saw what you saw, Rhea is not right in the head. I understand it, but that does not mean I agree with what’s been done as a result.”

Dimitri had to think on that a moment. He had been very much the same. After Duscar his mentality had been on fragile strings that kept snapping until he finally lost it. If not for Byleth’s healing hand creating that unbreakable cord that bound them, he would be nothing more than a beast himself seeking revenge at whatever cost it required. Rhea’s binding cord had been her mother, so that had become her obsession. Everything that Rhea had done during the academy made more sense now with the responsibility she trusted Byleth with.

“They called her Lady Seiros, so she built the church as she wished it and bent history to her will. When she inflicts that divine punishment, it is her judgment as to who is guilty and who is not. I know how biased those thoughts can be, even when the truth is placed in front of you telling you otherwise.” He said.

Byleth nodded. “When she gave us the mission to go after Lenato she specifically said it was to show you all what happens to those that point their blades to the church. There was also the bandit raid. The ones left had all surrendered and yet the church executed them all for daring to set foot in Zanado. I also don’t know why she was so dead set on me sitting on that throne. What was she hoping it would do to me? There’s when I first merged with Sothis and you brought me to her. Rhea was at my side at all moments except when she allowed you to come in to see me. I am glad that despite your blushes and fumbling, you were always refraining from doing anything then. Based off of what she said about Jeralt, she might have intended to see how you would act while we were alone, to see if you would also need to be taught a lesson. She was so possessive and reverent after that.”

She sighed and Dimitri tucked a few stray hairs behind her ear as he listened. “It was part of why I stayed away from you for a little while. She had mentioned your visits and the hint of disapproval in her voice sent shivers down my spine. I didn’t want her turning her eyes to you. I am sorry if putting distance between us had hurt you at the time….. then the holy tomb happened. Her rage and fury mirrored the one you had. I can imagine that if she had requested to stay in Faerghus with you that you’d have to let her because your kingdom is duty-bound to help the church, but also she would probably only feed your own madness to help her get what she wants. So maybe in that regard, it was good that she went missing instead. I know that’s selfish to say because of what is happening to Faerghus right now, but I can see her sacrificing it just to get her revenge and you would be in no state to stop her if she did.”

Dimitri, unfortunately, could also see the image she painted with her words. “She is your family.” He said quietly.

She put her hands to cup his face before she leaned in for a kiss. “If she threatens you or Faerghus I won’t hesitate Dimitri. Sothis can hate me all she wants, but I know where my loyalties lie and it is not with Rhea.”

He smirked. “The next time my head is stupid enough to try to tell me you’re a spy please smack some sense into me.” He said before pulling her close for a kiss.

She laughed lightly at that. “Will do. I guess for the moment all we can do is focus at the task at hand and leave that for when we find her. If we can reason with her then it might be the first step towards a brighter dawn. If we can’t and she attacks either of us we are going to have to defend ourselves.”

He nodded. “How are you feeling?”

“Still tired, but I can manage. I don’t think my mind will let me sleep now anyway.” She said. She looked to Guren who had his head facing away from them.“That does remind me Guren. I ever catch you with a cat in your mouth and we are going to have problems.”

He huffed and looked at her. “As if I would….. ok Ashen if you’re going to have me in the same room at least have some smallclothes on, please.”

Byleth reached out and tousled the fur on his head as she chuckled. “Such a chivalrous wolf. Do you have any requests for breakfast or preferences?”

“I’ll catch something for myself. It’s been too long since I hunted. As far as preferences, a pillow outside your door would be nice if I’ll be staying guard out there on nights when he’s in here with you.” Guren said.

Byleth thought a moment on that. “I don’t want anyone trying to hurt you…would you mind if I made a collar for you? If people think you are tame and have an owner they would be less inclined to attack you.”

Guren hopped down off the bed. “Very well Ashen. I understand your point. One of the knights had already raised their sword at me. Just make it light and not one that will impede my movement or make noise.”

Byleth nodded before slipping off Dimitri and onto the floor. She moved her hand over the cloak Dimitri had gifted her and smiled. “How long did it take you to make it?” she asked before she looked around to figure out where clothing would have been placed. Dimitri stepped off and went over to a wadrobe chest to hand her some clothing to wear. Her armor was probably still in Mercedes’s room. Guren had laid himself in front of the door facing away from both of them.

“Let’s just say a while. I wouldn’t have been able to do it without Mercedes’ help.” He said.

He watched her put on her tights as they slid over her leg and she attached the edges of it to her garter belt. They had better things to concentrate on, but she was always his best distraction. He went over to the door and let Guren out before he shut it and went to Byleth, taking off the more formal shirt. He would need to take off his current set to put on what went under his armor anyway.

A smile curled her lips as he leaned over her. “Now, now my lion do not look at me with such a devouring gaze.”

“There is still a few more hours before we need to be anywhere.” Dimitri said, running his hands over her leg.

“You’re insatiable, aren’t you?” She teased.

“Only for you.” He said, kissing her neck.

She pushed him away as she bit her bottom lip. “As much as I would like to we have a long march ahead. Once we have won Fhirdiad how about you show me some of the castle? I’m sure it’s full of comfy places that we can enjoy ourselves and have our own victory celebration.”

He narrowed his eyes on her, clearly unhappy about the truth she spoke. “The future is unknown I’d rather live in the moment and take the opportunity we have.”

She smiled and raised up to kiss him. “We will take back your home Dimitri. I will see it done. For now behave, I have some tasks that need to be taken care of before we leave and I’d rather enjoy you for more than just a quick romp.”

“Then I’d better take my time.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Byleth was shaking her head as she put the herbs in her lavender tea as she took her cup with her down to go get her armor from Mercedes’ room, a smile on her face. She had left Dimitri to put on his armor. He had tried to keep her in the bed, but she insisted. Guren was at her heels as she wandered in just a turtleneck and her usual attire. She knocked on Mercedes’ door, hoping it wasn’t too early.

“Just a moment please.” Mercedes said from inside.

“Take your time.” Byleth answered.

“Oh Professor. If it’s just you…” The door opened. Mercedes was in a long white nightgown. Byleth slipped inside before someone saw her. Guren followed her in.

“Sorry for the early rise. Just needed to get my armor.” Byleth said.

“That tea is lavender, but there’s a different scent to it.” Merceded noted.

“Mmmm, yeah Manuela gave me some herbs for when Dimitri and I…… um…”

Mercedes giggled as Byleth seemed a little tounge tied. “You two are so cute. You’re armor is over there. I’m sorry I forgot to bring it up with us yesterday.”

Byleth nodded, putting the cup down on Mercedes’ desk. “Question for you, I need to make a collar for the wolf, but it needs to be light. What would you suggest?” She asked as she started putting on her armor pieces.

Mercedes came over to Guren and put her hands on his cheeks as she ran her hands through his fur. “Hmmm, I’d say fabric or leather, I think that the ones in charge of making reigns and saddles would be a better choice.” Mercedes stood to dig through her drawers that spilled with different colors of fabrics. She pulled out a blue scarf that she brought back and tied around Guren’s neck. “For now this should do.”

Byleth pointed to the mirror. “Suitable?” she asked, finishing off her tea.

Guren padded up to it. “Clashes with my fur color but as long as it stays tied it will do.”

Byleth huffed. “Wouldn’t have taken you for caring how you look. We could find a pink frilly one for you.”

Guren’s growl was deep. “Don’t you dare Ashen.”

Byleth’s lips quirked. She might have some fun with this.

“If you’d like to leave the cup professor I’ll bring it to you later. I imagine you have plenty of things you need to do and a cup isn’t something you need to worry yourself over.” Mercedes said.

Byleth thanked Mercedes and left, the wolf following close behind. She did stop by the stables who directed her to the blacksmith. They did some measurements on Guren’s neck before they said they could have something suitable in an hour or so. She checked up on all of the supplies and shipment plans and made sure that the monastery wouldn’t run out of anything while they were gone. There were a few people she had to talk to about restorations and other tasks.

When the bell tolled she went to the dining hall to pick up some breakfast and brought it up to the cardinal room. She had stopped by her room to grab a few things. The war council wouldn’t be for another half hour, but she started to go over the maps while she munched on the fruit and bread she picked up. Getting to the capital shouldn’t be that much of a problem if they followed the route through Fraldarius territory.

Rodrigue stepped into the room. “Ah I should have known you’d be in here. Did the preparations go well?”

Byleth smiled. “Yes thank you for that. It hadn’t crossed my mind.”

Gilbert came in and greeted them, stopping whatever Rodrigue had opened his mouth to say.

“Gilbert, Dimitri and I have something for you…. However he’ll probably want to be here when you open it., now that I think about it.” Byleth said.

“Thank you both for yesterday. I think you both would have had fun if you stayed. Darren played festival music from Faerghus and everyone got up to dance.” Byleth said looking up at them.

“Yes, from what I hear it was a sight to behold. However, I doubt our children would have been as estatic if we were in their presence.” Gilbert said.

“You both need to do something about that. Rodrigue I know you and Felix don’t see eye to eye, but even just something as simple as saying that your proud of him for something that doesn’t have to do with obligations might help. And you Gilbert, Annette does care for you. If you left them as punishment for what happened in Duscar then you’ve suffered enough. All of you need to move forward instead of clinging to the past.” Byleth said.

“Professor, I have a question for you about last night.” Seteth said coming in.

Byleth sighed. She wasn’t going to get any work done at this rate. This is why she liked getting started earlier than this.

“Sothis showed me the memories of the past. Somehow Dimitri was able to make the connection and see them too. If you wish to speak with Sothis it will have to be another time.” She said scattering the papers as she found something else more interesting. She had forgotten that Rodrigue and Gilbert would have no idea what she was talking about as her mind tried to focus on the tactic that was forming in her head.

“That battle on the bridge, that really was Sothis’s powers then?” Rodrigue asked.

“I shouldn’t have said anything, forgive me Professor.” Seteth said.

“It’s alright. I trust the ones in this room, but there are more important things to focus on.” Byleth said.

“Of course. You are her chosen, and that is why Rhea trusted the church with you. As one who knows the will of the goddess, you are the best one to run the church. My question actually deals with Dimitri. Why did Sothis call him her champion?” Seteth said.

Byleth looked up from her papers. “Because she trusts him and his strength. We will strike Slither from this world. As my chosen, she knows that he will never betray us. Dimitri is the one who can fight by my side as an equal to bring peace to Fodlan. Now question for you. Is slither the Argathans?”

“How do you know that term?” Seteth asked.

“I told you Seteth. Sothis showed us the past, major events that are secrets long since buried.” Byleth responded.

Seteth nodded. “I see. That would be a matter best discussed in private, but yes, it is a possibility concerning their obsession with you and Rhea. If that is true then we will need to prepare. They are not an enemy taken lightly.”

Byleth nodded. The silence hung between them as she took notes on possible ways to get Fhirdiad under their control. Once she was done with her notes she brought Gilbert and Rodrigue to her side to critique the choices. She had never been to the capital before so she welcomed their insight to the territory.

Dimitri came in, holding a collar. “I had stopped by the smiths and they gave me this saying that you requested it. It seems you’ve already taken care of everything else.”

Byleth nodded. “Thank you Dimitri. If you haven’t eaten there’s extra on the plate you can have. Guren, see if it needs adjusting and if it's to your taste.”

Guren padded up to him as Dimitri hooked the leather and silver collar around his neck.

“Fits alright.” Guren acknowledged shaking himself and happy that it didn’t make any noise. “Thank you.”

Dimitri nodded before going over to Byleth as she started to repeat the battle plans. It was decided that Gilbert would lead a force to clear to the main gates then Byleth and Dimitri would lead their main force to free the castle from Cornelia’s grasp.

Byleth pointed to the box for Gilbert. “Not sure when you wanted to give it to him.”

Dimitri took the box and his gaze went to Rodrigue. He would need to think of something for him later. “As a thank you for all you’ve done and help you’ve given Byleth and I wanted to do something for you. We wouldn’t have been able to accomplish so much without you.” Dimitri said, presenting the box to Gilbert.

Gilbert looked between them. “I was only doing my duty. I don’t need to be rewarded.”

Byleth looked up at him. “Would you refuse a gift? This is not a payment or a bribe. We wanted to thank you and this was the best way we knew how.”

Gilbert took the box with shaking hands. When he saw the contents he was speechless for a moment. “I don’t deserve…….”

Byleth smiled. “That replica you made of the sword of the creator will serve me well. If you believe that you don’t deserve it then how about creating one of Areabdhar for him to use. Take the tools to be able to complete the request.”

Dimitri gave Byleth a peeved glare. They had both intended it as a gift so why did she ask that of him.

Gilbert looked to her and bowed. “Yes, yes that I can do. Thank you both. I will do my best to make something worthy of these tools.”

The knowing gaze she gave Dimitri back told him all he needed to know.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They gathered most of the troops together for the long march ahead. Dimitri kept Byleth in his tent at nights with Guren guarding the entrance. He had found it hard to sleep most nights, his thoughts going back to the day that he was supposed to be executed for a crime he didn’t commit. He had never gotten along with his uncle, but he had been family all the same. Just having her presence comforted him, and he knew he had to behave himself. If there was any sort of ambush they needed to be ready. Rodrigue would talk with them as they traveled, telling them stories of Lambert of their journies and travels. It was plain to see the reverence that Rodrigue had for his old friend.

When they got to the outskirts of Fhirdiad they received a report that the people were rioting inside against Cornelia and her men as their army approached. Byleth had been riding with him and he noticed even with her cloak she would still be shivering some nights. He had wrapped his around them both and held her tightly until the shivering would stop and she’d relax in his arms asleep. During the day when she road with him he let her use his old cloak to wrap around her.

He probably should have insisted that she wear a different armor set. She might hate the shoes and bulky pants but the trickster class did have a warmer outfit than her usual attire. However he knew how one’s armor became an extention of themselves. He knew the weight and what movement was required. He found himself wondering how she would look like in Fhaergus attire, long dresses with fur lined trim to insulate for heat. She was probably going to complain about the multiple layers she’d have to wear to keep out of the cold since she normally wore so little.

She leaned her head against his chest as she looked up. “What are you chuckling at?”

He hadn’t realized that he had laughed at the image of her complaining. “Nothing to concern yourself with Beloved. Are you warm enough? With it being spring it makes me wonder how you’re going to handle the winters here.”

“It’s not that bad right now, its that breeze that brings the chill. As far as your question, we’ll just have to see won’t we? Just means you’ll have to keep by my side to give me some of your warmth.” She said setting herself closer to him so her back pressed tightly against his chest.

He rubbed her arm and looked ahead as Fhirdiad came into view. Even after so long, even after what he did, he still breathed a sigh of relief when he saw his home. He then saw the empire banners and his vision went red. He was going to relish tearing down every one of them.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gilbert and Rodrigue led the main force to clear a path for them to reach the castle gates. Dimitri and the others were left behind for the castle assult. Byleth was looking around the central plaza. That’s right, although she been to the kingdom before she had never been to the capital.

He went up to her and sighed as he looked around. He remembered when it was still pristine and full of activity. “Fhirdiad… It has been a lifetime since I was here last. Five years ago, in fact. On the day before my execution, when Dedue helped me escape my prison. I killed soldiers from my homeland, stole weapons from their corpses, and made my escape, soaked in their blood… to think this is how I would return to the city of my birth, after all that has happened…”

She took his hand. “You had to do what you needed in order to survive. I am proud of you for coming so far.”

“If not for you, Sothis, Rodrigue, I would still be lost. A mere shadow of what I should be. I am glad to have you at my side. From the bottom of my heart… I am forever grateful. Let’s win this my beloved. Let’s all make it out alive and we’ll celebrate our victory together.” He pulled up her hand to his lips.

“Your Highness. The path to the castle has been cleared. We are making preparations to advance. Say the word and we march.” Gilbert said coming up to them.

“Give the order Dimitri. Let’s take back your home.” Byleth said.

He nodded to her. “Yes… Let us begin.” He turned to their comrades. “Everyone listen well! This battle is for all that the empire stole from us. It is a fight to reclaim the days of peace we once enjoyed. I give you but two commands- stay alive, and follow your heart. That is all I ask. The gates to the kingdom capital are open. Join me! It is time to take back our home!”

With a roar of agreeance, they turned towards the main gates. It was finally time.


	27. Fhirdiad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline- Rewind- Battle at Fhirdiad

# 27

They had finally cornered Cornelia, her dolls destroyed, the city back under their control.

Cornelia smirked at Dimitri as she looked at the fallen men around her. “My, it's been a long time hasn't it, Your Highness? You've grown awfully strong.”

Dimitri gripped his lance. “How shameless. I bet it was you who killed my uncle and set me up. Am I right?”

Cornelia laughed. “Hah! Too true! I'd already forgotten all about that loveliness.”

Dimitri’s vision started to go red. So the witch admitted to it. “I'll kill you, you monster! You will pay for all that you have done! And that includes your involvement with Hapi, Darren, his sister, and turning Patricia against my father!”

Cornelia’s smile turned to a wicked smirk. “Oh so you know of that wonderous tale? Patricia said about how she wished to see her real daughter again, no matter who or what she had to sacrifice to do so ... And about how I made her wish come true, at the cost of the king's head ... Her family meant everything to her... You certainly know that feeling, do you not? Ah, poor little prince. Unloved by the only mother he ever knew... How pitiful.

Dimitri’s hands shook as rage took him. He turned his lance to an attack position. “How dare you!” He said as he lifted it to strike.

Cornelia smiled as she got a spell coiled in her hands. “There's nothing left for you now... Nothing but despair.”

Byleth came into Dimitri’s vision, using her sword to wrap around one Cornelia’s wrists to stop the spell. “Cornelia of the Argathans. Your actions can not be forgiven. For your crimes, there is only one punishment!” Byleth said with a grim calm.

“Fell star, we will………” Cornelia’s words fell silent as Dimitri’s lance cut through her.

Byleth retreated her blade from its whip form. Dimitri was breathing hard, she could tell from his expression he’d returned back to that darker mindset. His body was shaking from the rage his grip on his lance tight. The only thing that kept it from snapping was the fact it was a Holy Relic. She knew better than to touch him right now.

“One snake eradicated.” She said.

“And a nest to go. Arundel is next.” He growled.

Byleth nodded as his body relaxed a bit. She ducked down so she could catch his eyes. When his blue met her green she could see him stand and take a breath, surveying the scene around them. Gilbert, Dedue, Rodrigue, Dimitri and Byleth stood aside as the others went into the castle.

Dimitri crossed his arms as his jaw ticked at Cornelia’s last words. If he hadn’t seen what Sothis and Byleth and showed him he might not be able to believe it. Patricia had apologized in her last moments. She had cared, but she was under the impression that he would be kept alive and in the kingdom by the sounds of it. He had lost his temper again. The witch deserved it but he had promised to do better. Perhaps questioning her would have been better, but he couldn’t afford the chance that she could escape.

“Nothing will change the fact that she was an enemy of the Kingdom. She sold out Faerghus to the Empire, forcing our people to suffer their tyranny….but all of that ends today. No more blood will be needlessly spilled. Now that Cornelia has fallen, we will exert pressure on the nobles that were aligned with her. Byleth and Hapi have helped me find some reports on Duscar. Lord Arundel, Patricia, and Cornelia had all played a part in it. What Cornelia said may be out of spite but she did condemn herself by doing so. Once we can get undeniable proof we can finally prove the innocence of the Duscar people.” Dimitri said.

“Your highness. I am certain that will make those of Duscar who lost their lives very happy. I am grateful. And I am proud to serve a man such as you.” Dedue said.

“Come your highness. You still have some responsibilities that must be carried out. Your people have been patiently awaiting your return.” Gilbert said.

Dimitri bowed his head. “Do you mean… No. I can’t bear to face them, I turned my back on them for so long.”

Rodrigue shook his head. “The people hold no hatred for you Dimitri. As Gilbert said they have been waiting for your return.”

Byleth took his hand. “We stand by you my Lion. You came when you were able to free them. The time it took can be forgiven because you did come back.”

He looked at her. She had been gone for almost as long and he had forgiven her. Could he really be so hopeful? Then he gripped her hand and brought it to his lips. He kissed it before he sighed. “Right you are, as ever. I am their king after all. Stay by my side please.”

She smiled and nodded. Dimitri took a shaky breath. As he ascended the stairs Byleth kept her pace up to match his long stride. He could hear voices before he saw the balcony. She squeezed his hand and kissed his cheek before she stood back and let him go. He drunk in her presence, leaning his forehead against hers. “One day…both of us….”

She kissed him. “I know, but right now they need their king. Go, Dimitri, they’ve waited long enough.”

Dimitri turned and went to the edge of the balcony. Gilbert gave a nod to Byleth before standing on the opposite side of her on the other side. Rodrigue had to wipe some tears that were trying to escape from the corners of his eyes before he breathed deep and composed himself. Byleth had to smile as Rodrigue looked upon Dimitri like a proud father. Yes, everything they had to bear had been worth it.

“What… what is this?” Dimitri said in awe at all of the people that had gathered and the cheers that rang around him.

“As you can see, the people are rejoicing at the return of their king.” Gilbert said.

“Even though I turned my back on them, and fled the kingdom in disgrace….” Dimitri choked out.

“Even so the spectacle before you does not lie. We are a kingdom in need of a king. A hero to save the people from their long oppression. Your highness… it is truly a blessing that you have returned.” Gilbert said. 

“Do I really have the right to stand here? Will they accept me as their king? Bloodstained as I am… am I fit….no.. eyes no longer clouded by self-doubt or hate. I will rise to what I need to be. I will protect my home and its people.” He raised his head high and raised his hand. The crowd below him cheered even louder.

“Don’t cry Dimitri. This is a happy time and unlike Mercedes, I don’t have any powder.” Byleth said behind him.

Dimitri chuckled at her teasing words. Mercedes had put powder on her when she had cried at the party. He looked down at the sight below him. “Yes, these are happy tears. I never imagined ….I am finally home again…….Faerghus… How I missed you…”

He felt like he was in a dream. He was finally home again. His recent actions were something that he could be proud of. With her, with her guidance, he had become someone they could believe in.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day was spent taking out the rats that still scurried around. He did tear down every empire flag he saw and ripping those to shreds did give him some satisfaction. His group had taken the chance to celebrate once everything was clear. He had watched the festivities for a time, but he found his mind wandering. Byleth was sitting with a plate of food with Rodrigue and Gilbert, capturing her attention. They were probably talking about work, knowing them. It was either that or reminiscing, and neither was something he wanted to discuss right now. He felt like perhaps he should rescue her, there was a place he wanted, no wanted was the wrong word, obligated to go. This was something he should do by himself first. Byleth had turned in time to watch the blue of the Blaiyadd marked cloak disappear from where he had been standing in the doorway.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dimitri found her later near the gates that led to the city. The moonlight was creating a halo around her. Guren was sitting close, and his ears perked up as he turned his head at Dimitri’s approach. Guren bowed his head at Dimitri before he padded past him to sit a bit farther to give them privacy.

He saw her wrap the cloak tighter around herself. “The cloak does look beautiful on you. It may be spring, but the nights are quite chilly here in Fhirdiad…. Still our celebratory feast shows no sign of stopping. Have you grown weary of the festivities?”

“I just wanted a moment to myself and maybe hoped that a lion would be stalking around who also gets weary of such occasions.” She said, turning to him and pulling down the hood of the cloak.

He came closer to her. “Just like the ball all those years ago. I have just returned from visiting the graves of my loved ones. It had been too long since I left flowers. I was always terribly afraid of going near there. But I could not stay away forever. You have taught me something important my beloved.”

“Humor?” she teased

He shook his head at her. “You never let up do you? No, what I am referring to is far more valuable. How should I put this… perhaps it is more accurate to say that… you taught me how to live. If I hadn’t found you that fateful day I would have needlessly sacrificed the lives of my friends and myself. I would be lost in my hatred, but now I have returned to my rightful place. I struggle with what to say, when I know well that words are not enough to express my gratitude. You saved me from the darkness…. and guided me back to the light. With all that I am thank you my beloved.” He took a deep breath and his hand went into the small pouch at his belt. “There is something else you helped me find. Please give me your hand.”

She gave him a quizzical look but did as he asked. “I’ve been debating on when to do this. Call me impatient, but I can’t think of a more perfect moment. You have given me so much, you have stayed by my side through everything. There is no one else I want to wake up next to me in the morning. No one else I want to give my heart to. I know I should wait until the war is done, but…..”

He placed the ring in her hand. She smiled and reached around her neck. “You beat me to it.” She said with a smile, pulling the chain that held her heirloom out.

He smiled, his heart beating furiously. “Right, let us exchange then, shall we?”

She placed the ring in his hand. “I had a smith resize it since it had been my mothers. I didn’t think it would fit you as it was.”

“When did you manage?” He stuttered.

She smiled as she ran her fingers along the blue stones. “Gilbert and Rodrigue were in on it. Right before I danced for you all Gilbert asked if I could help him with something. He had me stop by our room and grab it with the intention of me getting it expanded for you. Rodrigue found me the smith. They said that you would be fine in finding one for me and would ask you about it later, but they expected that you would be fine on your own.”

“You….” He chuckled and shook his head. Always a step ahead of him. “I love you Byleth. I don’t know how long I was trapped in my nightmares of the past. You have helped me dream of the future.” He held her hand that now bore the ring he had gotten her. He intertwined his fingers with hers. “Your kind warm hands, may they cling to mine forevermore.”

She smiled and wrapped the other hand around the back of his neck to pull him down to her. He complied, wrapping his other hand across her waist under the cloak to hold her as they kissed.

He leaned his forehead against hers. “The wedding should wait until after the war is over. I don’t care what my court argues. I am not letting anyone take you away from me, or take my choice from me. I’ve made my decision to follow where my heart leads me, and you are what I want to live for.”

“And the revenge you sought?” she asked.

“Revenge was never something I wished for…It was an obligation I felt that I inherited from those who died. I believed my life belong to those who lost their own in Duscar, but what I seek now is something else entirely. I can say that with confidence. I want to build a Kingdom where the people can live in peace. I want to stay by your side. You have made me… happy would not be enough to express it. But I digress…. For tonight our only focus should be to bask in our victory. After that we must prepare for our battle with the empire. To start…

When Dimitri talked about what all needed done she smiled. “Yes and didn’t I tell you that I’d help with all that.”

“heh… That you did. Just thinking about it all makes my head spin. There is much to do, but it is all critical work if we hope to still stand a chance against the Empire.” He said.

“Is there no way to coexist with the Empire with all we know?” She asked.

“Knowing Edelgard, I doubt there is a path that leads to our coexistence. I believe we have spoken of this before… Everyone has something they cannot accept. As for Edelgard I am certain she will never accept the church. I believe that is why she seeks to destroy it. She is looking to revolutionize the world, in her mind, for the better. But even if she manages to birth a new world it would be at the cost of I wish to end this war through acceptance, not annihilation Just as my people accepted me, I dearly wished to accept her, especially knowing she was only a pawn. But I fear….”

“Your Highness I finally found you!” a soldier said, coming up to them. Guren watched him warily.

“Ah, I’m sorry for slipping away. Has something happened?” Dimitri asked.

“An express messenger just arrived from the leader of the Alliance. Please return to the castle at once.”

“An express messager? What in the world could Claude be after? I am on my way. Byleth please join me.”

“Gladly.”

The message had been kept sealed. Dimitri thought about perhaps grabbing Gilbert, but he would wait to see what the scroll contained before he got the old knight involved.

“It’s a request for aid. The empire is trying to assault Derdriu. Should we rally everyone up?” Dimitri said, reading the contents.

Byleth shook her head. “No, we shouldn’t march until the morning at the earliest and we need to do some critical things here before we even think about moving out. Going out in the dark will not help anyone. There’s also Arianrhod to worry about. You said earlier that the Empire could harbor an army there to attack the capital. The war can wait until tomorrow, but we need to go and make sure that no one has helped themselves to drinks. We can’t have them hungover if we might need to march tomorrow.”

Dimitri saw the ring flash as she moved her hand. Maybe it would have been better to wait until after the war. It seemed cruel to let their happiness be cut short and be thrown back into the fray.

She caught him staring. “Also tonight I want to enjoy being able to sleep next to you in a bed while we are able.” She kissed his cheek. “Perhaps a bit more with my betrothed other than sleep as well would be nice.”

His breath caught. How had he gotten so lucky to be blessed by having her at his side? He had thought himself damned and forsaken, but she had proved him wrong.

“Come on.” She said. She led him back to the ballroom where everyone was still having fun. He did notice she snuck a sweet bun before she continued towards the group. He’d have to keep that one in mind as favorite treats.

“There you two are! We were wondering where you got off to!” Sylvain boomed from across the room.

“Professor!..... No way!” Annette shrieked loud enough for Byleth to flinch. Every pair of eyes went to Byleth.

Dorthea was the one who lifted her hand to get a better look at the ring. “About time, It’s lovely.”

Felix chocked as he spit out some of his drink. He sat there, coughing a few moments. “Could you two animals not wait until the war is over?”

Sylvain had come over to sling an arm over Dimitri's shoulders. Then he noticed the ring on Dimitri’s ungloved hand and started to laugh. “Professor! I swear you two are made for each other. How long have you been planning this?”

Byleth turned while the girls started to giggle and chatter that Dimitri had a ring too. “My father gave me that one to give to whoever I loved as much as he had loved my mother. Gilbert had me expand it to fit him before I danced for everyone that night. Dimitri asked first, I was just prepared.”

Sylvain shook his head. “Well how about we toast our two lovebirds?”

Byleth shook her head. “We just received a message that our help is required in the alliance. We will have a meeting tomorrow morning. For now, enjoy what you can, but no drinking yourselves impaired.”

“Professor, don’t you want to celebrate? Not only do we have the kingdom back, but you two….” Ashe started.

“Although the thought is appreciated, there isn’t time. That’s the one thing about leadership. We have to make sure things are taken care of, so everything runs smoothly.” Byleth said.

“That doesn’t sound like any fun professor! Both of you, make sure you don’t push yourselves too hard.” Mercedes said.

Dimitri hung his head, wondering again if maybe he should have waited. Byleth came up and put her hand on his arm. “Trust me we’re happy about it. I wouldn’t change it with how stressful trying to plan for timing is, and it was a wonderful proposal. It just means we need to work harder so we can get his coronation and a wedding planned once the war is over.” she said, leaning up against him.

“Is there anything we can do to help?” Ashe asked.

“Just because we don’t partake doesn’t mean that stops your fun.” Byleth said.

“Haven’t you both learned by now that you don’t have to do everything yourself?” Felix said.

Ferdinand rose in his seat and bowed. “I had to help a lot with the affairs in the Empire. I’d be honored if you’d trust me enough to help here.”

Dimitri nodded his head. “It would be appreciated to have your knowledge on the matters. If you are all sure you don’t mind, there are plenty of letters that have to be drafted and sent. Troops need to be organized and reshuffled. The list goes on.”

“Then let’s just treat it as a big class assignment. Put everything down on a piece of parchment, and we’ll delegate it to who has the best experience on getting something like that done.” Lysinthia said.

“Not a bad plan actually. It will also make sure that we get everything taken care of with everyone accomplishing something. “ Ashe said.

“I couldn’t ask you all to do that.” Dimitri said.

“It will be no different than how the professor and yourself dealt with Garrag Mach. The two of you give us assignments to help take the burden off of your shoulders while you still deal with the multitude of chores that only you should handle. You aren’t alone in this Dimitri. We won our kingdom’s freedom, but there is still much work to be done. We had our fun and like the professor said there will be plenty more time to celebrate once the war is over.” Ingrid said.

Dimitri relaxed. Ingrid had a point and he was surprised she had used his name rather than his title. The sooner they got all the preparations done, the sooner everyone benefited from it. He nodded and gave Byleth’s hand a quick squeeze before heading off to one of the many castle offices. Byleth grabbed a quill and had him list everything again while she wrote them down. The group behind him was starting to give each other looks of disbelief and shock.

“That’s all I can remember at this moment. We might need to talk to Gilbert or Rodrigue to see if there’s anything that was forgotten.” Dimitri said.

“Well there’s a lot to do, so let’s get to it!” Annette said, rolling up her sleeves.

Sylvain patted Dimitri’s shoulder. “I expect to hear everything, word for word later Dimitri. Let’s see how well my teaching skills helped someone as hopeless in love as you.”

“I find offense in that Sylvain. I spoke from the heart, and you heard her.” Dimitri hissed back.

Sylvain chuckled before heading out of the door. “I’m glad for you both. Let’s all survive so we can enjoy a royal wedding, shall we?”

Byleth looked up from her paperwork. “Definitely.”

Byleth delegated some of the smaller jobs to everyone and had included some notes herself. He went to where she had leaned over the parchment. He put his ringed hand next to hers.

She caught his boyish grin before smiling herself and bumping his shoulder with hers. “Yes, I’m happy about it too, but concentrate, please.”

He kissed the top of her head. “Whatever dream this is, I don’t want to wake from it.”

She put her hand over his. “me neither.” She said before going over the list and delegating what she should take and what he had to use own authority for that she shouldn’t touch. It was going to be a long evening, but at least when it was over he would still have her next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so who else absolutely fell in love again with Dimitri during that talk on thier playthrough? I wanted to make it into the proposal because it always felt so perfect to me. I found myself going to the extras and rewatching/relistening to the conversation because it does connect them so well, and I think that is why we ship these two so hard.


	28. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline rewind- night of the Fhirdaid feast and next morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had debated on taking out the bath scene but it is more fluff than anything else and like the time in the sauna chapter a trust exercise between the two of them. If you'd like to skip it go to the ======== after she's added the scented soap. All they do is wash the other and it's his POV about the trust and his appreciation of her vs impure thoughts.

# 28

By the time they finished with everything and Gilbert and Rodrigue said they would take care of the last few things he was mentally exhausted. Dimitri took her to his old room. Rodrigue had thought that he would take his father’s old room, but until it got rid of Cornelia’s taint, he didn’t want to step foot in there. His room had gotten treated like a guest room, but hadn’t been messed with much. Dedue had already gotten everything back in order and new linens for the bed. A fire was already roaring in the fireplace.

She had her cloak wrapped around her tightly. Now that he thought about it perhaps the girls could let her have something old of thiers that would be warmer on her. He made her pack that turtleneck so she had that at the very least. He was glad that he had made and given it to her. He’d probably have to lend her his based on the shaking he could see. Her father had brought her straight to Morfis. She grew up used to warmer climates. He wondered again how she was going to take the colder winters.

“Come here by the fire a moment. There’s something I want to check to see if it’s still here.” He said.

She sat in the chair next to the fire and Guren pressed himself against her feet as he curled around her. He moved one of the large chests that would normally be too heavy for one person to lift. He found his old hiding place, taking some of the bricks away so he could reach his hand inside. A bag of gold from his old allowance, a protective charm that Patricia had embroidered for him, but it was the item wrapped in cloth that he was after. He grabbed the edges of the cloth, careful not to grab at the object inside lest he break it. When he unwrapped the edges to see the metal that lay inside filled him with nostalgia. It had been so long since he last seen it and the protective cloth seemed to have taken the brunt of time’s damage.

He went over to Byleth. “It belonged to my birth mother. I was too young to remember her before she died, but my father had kept this momento of her. After he met Patricia he gave it to me. He didn’t want to taint my mother’s memory by giving it to her since it was one of the few items he still possessed of hers.”

She took it in her hands. “What is it?”

“It’s an ornamental piece. It can be worn many ways, a necklace, wrapped around a crown, or a dagger’s hilt.” He replied.

“It’s beautiful.” She said, lifting it up in her hands. Byleth studied it, blue roses made from metal with small white diamonds and blue stones dotting along the chains that dangled in small loops. The chains on the side were detachable so you could decide the length you needed. It was currently wrapped around a small silver circlet. If one put it on the stones and chains would lay against the forehead. The rest of the chains laying down in small sweeps around their head.

“I’d… I’d like you to have it.” Dimitri said. Like her ring, his father had given it to him with the intention of giving it to his bride, for the Queen of Faerghus to wear.

Byleth looked up at him, her eyes wide. “I.. it’s beautiful, but I’d feel terrible if something happened to it.”

“Humor me a moment and let me see it on you, please.” He said, kneeling beside the chair.

She blushed before she made sure that it was all fastened correctly. Then she placed it on her head, making sure that it was centered before she looked at him. “It would definitely take some getting used to.”

Dimitri reached out to touch her cheek as he swallowed. After Duscar his thoughts had never traveled to the thought that he deserved happiness, much less a loving partner. As the crown prince it was his duty to marry whatever woman would benefit the kingdom more, and he thought that he would never have a choice in the matter. He knew by choosing her he was turning his back to that part of his role, but he couldn’t imagine anyone better for him or his kingdom. He loved her, her and that brilliant mind of hers. That radiant smile that made his heart race at seeing it. With the cloak, ring, and circlet, she looked every bit his queen as if she was born to the role, made for it, made for him. She laid her hand against his and gave him a shy smile.

“It does look beautiful on you. Thank you.” He said, giving her a light kiss.

She smiled before she took it off and wrapped the cloth around it. “After the war I promise to wear it, but it doesn’t feel right to do so yet.”

He nodded, knowing that without her being married to him yet it was true. He wasn’t allowed to touch the Blaiddyd crown until his coronation. There was a formal crown for the queen to wear at certain occasions that matched the king’s, but this one was decorative, more for dances and audiences with visiting noble guests.

According to his father his birth mother’s favorite flowers were roses, but the poor soil in Fhirdiad had always made it hard to grow food, much less decorational plants. His father’s solution had been to get the smiths to make metal and glass ones for her, ones that would never wilt and she could enjoy year-round. Every year on bloom day he would make sure to import some white ones for her garland. Rodrigue would often tell him of how many times his father had gotten thorns embedded in his hands trying to dethorn the flowers beforehand. He wish he could have known her, but like Byleth that chance had been taken from him.

Byleth slipped her feet away from Guren as she stood. “Here right?” she asked, going to hole in the wall.

He nodded. “Yes, it was where I kept my treasures that I didn’t want anyone else bothering or trying to steal.”

She smiled and shook her head before she placed it gently back inside and put the bricks back in place. The fact that she didn’t want to pry was endearing. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do about the charm at this moment, but he would think about that later. His gaze went to the washroom that was connected to his. It wasn’t as large or extravagant as the one that attached to his father’s old room, but it did have a large tub. After the days of traveling, fighting, and the lack of supplies they had at the monastery for soaps and oils, she would probably appreciate a nice soak. It had angered him to see what Cornelia and her men had hoarded here in the castle as the people suffered, but he would use it to his advantage for the moment.

He went inside and lit the torches. He saw clean towels on the side folded in the manner he knew Dedue preferred. He must have been in here to clean and check on things. There was a long blue nightgown and some stocking hanging on the side with a note from Annette saying that she hoped it would fit Byleth enough to keep her warm. Dimitri decided it wasn’t too odd, he imagined that all of them would probably be enjoying the baths while they could. They all knew she wouldn’t have anything for herself here other than what she brought. He was thankful for it since he had already thought of it himself. Dedue had even laid out a sleep set for him. He smiled at his friends’ thoughtfulness.

Byleth followed him inside, looking around. She caught sight of the nightgown and looked at the note, a small smile and shaking her head as she read the note. Dimitri turned on the water for the tub. There were a few bottles on the side but he wasn’t sure what all of them were. She sat beside them and sifted through them, opening and smelling a few, before adding a bit of one to the tub.

“The scents are a bit nicer than the ones I’m familiar with from the inns, but the consistency of the brew is much the same.” She said, putting her hand in the water and using the heat from a fire spell to help heat the water as small bubbles popped up from the soap. They had a pipe system in place that went through some magical contraptions to heat it, but he wasn’t sure if they were being monitored as they should be. Either that or it wasn’t warm enough for her. She pulled her hand away after checking the temperature with her other hand. The scent of lavender flowed through the room as she added another oil.

She looked up at him as she clutched the bottle to her chest, eyes wide. “I’m sorry I should have asked if you even liked lavender.”

He chuckled. “I noticed that you preferred the lavender tea a while ago, your room smelled like lavender because of it and it would cling to you sometimes. It’s a nice scent and I don’t mind that you added it.”

She smiled before putting the bottle down and went to hang up her cloak next to the nightgown before stripping off her armor and clothing. He followed suit, intending to join her. She nodded for him to go first. The water was warm, but not scalding. He got himself comfortable before she joined him. She settled against him as she stretched her legs and relaxed against him.

“This is nice.” She breathed.

He smiled down at her. “Yes it is. The tub in the royal suite is larger than this one, but I’m not ready to take that room over just yet.”

She nodded. “Something to look forward to then.”

“Get your hair done first, that way it gives it a chance to dry before we return to bed. I do not want you catching a cold your first night here.” He said.

She handed him the bottle. “I trust you.” She said before taking the cup, leaning forward, and rinsing her hair before she leaned back.

“That isn’t a good idea Byleth.” He said solemnly.

Byleth rolled her eyes. “You can’t break me Dimitri. You haven’t hurt me yet. Just use small motions like you’d use on yourself.”

“You put too much faith in me.” Dimitri said, but he lathered the soap in his hands and tenderly started to run his hands through her hair, starting with the part that hung off her neck.

He was nervous about going near her head. He had cracked skulls before with his bare hands. He wasn’t sure why it still bothered him so much. She was right, he had been careful with her, even the bruising would fade after a while and she never complained. He had to learn to start trusting himself. The main time he lost control was when his temper or anxiety rose. He took a deep breath before moving his hands further to massage her scalp. She made a soft sound and he relaxed as well. When he lifted his hands he wrapped his arms around her to cradle her to his chest.

“See. Your hands can do more than harm Dimitri. Please put more trust in yourself.” She took the cup and he let her go so she could rinse the soap out of her hair.

She turned to him to do the same. He leaned forward for her as he felt the water pour over him. Her touch was soothing. He could see why she had asked for it. After all the things they had to do today it was peaceful. He closed his eyes and let her do as she wanted. After she poured the water to rinse he heard her run a cloth through the water before he felt her touch him again. She massaged his shoulders, his neck, down his arms. He tried to keep his eyes closed. He could feel her body pressing up against him as she moved, but what she was doing was a different kind of intimacy. It was something he didn’t want to interrupt with the temptation to touch her.

She had come in to hug him to get her hands to his back. Then he felt her lips against his. He returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around her. She moved his wet hair from his forehead to the sides to pace a kiss there as she held him. He still couldn’t fathom how much comfort one person could give. He realized how comfortable he was with her. Despite the trying times they had ahead of him he was glad he had asked her to marry him tonight. It was as she said, the anxiety from trying to plan the perfect moment had clawed at him. It had come so easily and he was so grateful to her. The words had come naturally thank goodness and he hadn’t tripped over his words too much. 

“Would you like the cloth to do me?” she asked.

He nodded before grabbing the cloth from her, and his hand hovered over the bottles. She turned around and handed the one that held the soap. He thanked her before pouring some out and rubbing the cloth together until it foamed in his hands. He ran it over her shoulders first, using his thumbs like Sylvain had shown him to massage her as he washed. The soft moans and sighs of her contentment went through him like a fever. Pleased that he had gotten better at this he used the cup to rinse off the suds.

Then with one final kiss to her neck, he rose to get out, to grab and then holding the fluffy towel for her. “Come, you shouldn’t stay too long.”

“But it was feeling good.” She said as she rose and stepped out.

He wrapped the towel around her. “I can continue the massage in the bed if you like.” He said, hugging her to his chest and leaning his head to kiss her jawline.

“That sounds….. we have a problem. I don’t think I packed the herbs. I had taken them out to use them that morning and I don’t think I put them back. It hadn’t crossed my mind since I don’t normally take them on our marches.” She said with a curse.

He huffed. “No helping it for the moment it seems. I can still give you the massage, but we both have a long day ahead of us. Perhaps it’s best if we behave, I did enjoy the bath.”

“Me too.” She turned to kiss him and take the towel from him as she patted herself dry.

She went up to the nightgown and tried it on. It fit nicely, and the stockings were nice and warm as well. Dimitri put on the pants, casual shirt, and socks on as he looked over at Byleth. He wondered at the note. Annette was the one that offered it up on the note, but the size looked more like Mercedes’. Knowing the two of them they probably were both in on it.

He snuffed out the torches before he followed her into the bedroom. She had dove under the covers and was looking very cute under all the layers. He went and snuffed out those torches as well and fed the fire so it wouldn’t go out before they woke up.

He saw Byleth stretch and yawn. “You really need to stop staying up so late my friend.”

“Says the one who’s awake with me.” She teased.

He got under the covers with her and pulled her close. “Not for long.”

“Goodnight Dimitri.”

“Goodnight Byleth, and thank you for everything.”

She twined her hand with his, the blue stones catching in the firelight. “Thank you my love. The path won’t be easy but I’m happy to be your chosen. Rest well.”

He stroked her hair away from her neck and laid a light kiss there. “And to you my guiding light I will always cherish the warmth you give me. I will be worthy of you.”

He heard her huff at that. “You already are. Now go to sleep.” She grumbled through a yawn.

“As you wish beloved.” He said, snuggling into her. He loved how well she fit with him. She would complain about her height, but it only added to her cuteness. He was home, and he had her in his bed. Tonight he hoped that both of their nightmares would stay far away.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This council was not going the way he hoped it would. Byleth was sitting at his side with her mask, Rodrigue and Gilbert next to him. His allies behind him as he was being glared at by several councilman, as well as lords Kleiman and Charon and their vassals. They hadn’t even given him a chance to open his mouth before they focused on the rings and questions of who Byleth was and things like her pedigree. He didn’t feel the need to indulge them. They were all chatting among themselves already anyway. He wasn’t about to add more fuel on that fire.

“You have a duty your highness to marry another noble. We all have daughters that you could benefit from having, and yet you are choosing a common woman who's been your bed compamion this entire time.” Kleiman said.

Dimitri slammed his fists down on the table as he rose. “Hold your tongue. I am the only one who has touched her and I will not stand by as you insult her.”

Byleth uncrossed her legs and leaned forward. Dimitri sat back and folded his hands as he propped his elbows on the table. “Tell me my lords. Would you rather have a noble woman who only cares about the rank it gives her, or would you rather have someone at his side that loves him, can help him rule, and would die to protect him and this country?” she asked.

“You have no right to speak here commoner.” Kleiman snapped back.

Byleth stayed calm. “As the upcoming archbishop and the Master Tactician of this army, I do have a right to sit and speak my lord. To be honest I don’t like politics, they are usually petty squabbles over pride and don’t always have the people’s interest in mind, but they are necessary. You feel offended that your daughters have lost their chance at such a prize, but what you are neglecting is that we are here to talk about what can be done to get Faerghus back onto its feet. I will stay by Dimitri’s side unless one of you wants to fight him to take me from his grasp? Noone, good now moving on. Arienrohd is still under the control of the empire. We should strike that on our way to Deirdru. We still need to make sure……”

Kleiman rose. “We will not take this insult…”

“Then stop acting like petty children.” Byleth’s voice was calm and even, but Dimitri had heard that reprimanding tone before.

“I beg your pardon?” the lord gaped.

“Dimitri is not an object to be bartered, sold, or puppeted at your command. He has fought to free this city and save it from the tyranny Cornelia placed it under. I will not waste time on petty bickering while lives are at stake. If all you are going to do is whine that things aren’t going your way then get out.” Byleth said cooly.

Lord Charon started to chuckle. “I see why you like her. Eisner was it? One question and then I am more that happy to make my loyalty known.” Byleth nodded for him to continue. “Why did you accept His Highness’s proposal knowing that trouble like this would occur?”

“Because love is worth fighting for. We make each other happy and I won’t sit idly by as he’s forced to be miserable with someone he doesn’t care for just for the sake or politics or pride. I will not become his mistress because that would not be fair to his queen, nor would his honor allow such a thing. I stand beside him because I can’t imagine anywhere else I’d want to be.” She replied.

Dimitri glanced up at her, smiling behind his folded hands.

“And the break in conduct?” the lord continued.

She shrugged. “You never know when the next battle will be your last. I’ve gotten used to soothing his nightmares so we both can sleep. They have been fewer and far between as time has past.”

The lord rose and bowed. “I see. Yes his highness has suffered much. There are things on the battlefield that someone who has not participated in war cannot fathom. I stand by your decision Your Highness. I have heard of your tactician's skill as she has lead your army, and even more her reputation proceeds her. Welcome Ashen Demon, I am glad that His Highness has found someone to place his trust in. Consider house Charon’s troops yours. I am excited to see how you’ll do as Archbishop.”

“How could you…..Ashen….that killer as our queen?” Kleiman stuttered.

“In a fight, it’s your life or your opponents. I do not go looking for unnecessary fights.” Byleth said simply.

“House Faldarius stands behind the union.” Rodrigue said.

“House Dominic will also stand in acceptance.” Gilbert said.

“I can vouch for House Gautier.” Sylvain said.

“As well as House Galetea.” Ingrid said.

Kleiman slammed his fists on the table. “House Klieman does not.”

Yuri took Ashe forward with him. “As the adopted sons of House Rowe and Gaspard can we vouch for our houses as well?”

Count Klieman seethed. “Both of you adopted commoners may not. No noble blood runs in your veins.”

Byleth breathed deeply before pulling out a few papers. Dimitri recognized Hubert’s reports as she put them in front of the count. “And what of Duscar Klieman? We already know of your atrocities to get the Duscar land for yourself. We also interrupted your hunts for anyone of Duscar blood five years ago. You not only sided with the Empire during this war, but you were the one working with Arundel. You may not have been the one to swing the blade, but you did help conspire against Fearghus’ king once before.”

The fear and disbelief in Klieman’s face were tangible. “How did you?..... No.. No … I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He was trying to weasel out of it, but Byleth had already sprung her trap.

The servant behind him was the one that shattered. “It was for the good of the kingdom. Lambert’s radical ideas would have brought Faerghus to ruin.”

“Be quiet you!” Count Klieman hissed.

Dimitri rose from his chair as did Rodrigue and Gilbert. “Take them both and lock them up for questioning.” Dimitri snarled.

Rodrigue nodded. “Don’t wait for me to return. Felix help me take these scum to the dungeons.”

Gilbert put a hand on Rodrigue's shoulder. “Perhaps it’s best that is not someone so invested take them.”

“Ferdinand and Sylvain, can I trust you both? Felix you may accompany them, but they are to be locked up, am I understood? They will receive their justice, but we are back to where we started if they are dead. Lock them in different cells on that note.” Byleth said.

“You cannot do this to me!” Klieman yelled before Sylvain came over and knocked him out with a swift hit.

“If he was allowed to keep talking, I would make no promises. Glenn was my friend too, and no one insults the Professor as he did.” Sylvain said before dragging the count out of the room. Ferdinand left the vassel out who didn’t make any moves to resist.

The men still at the table picked up the papers to start going over them. “Yes I see where you came to that conclusion Lady Eisner. The timelines match up perfectly with the shipments and payments received. Why, though, may I ask to you suspect Lord Arundel? He was in the area at the time, but that doesn’t prove enough. This does mean we made a grievous error. If Kleiman and Cornelia were responsible, then the people of Duscar…..”

“The ones responsible that Arundel works for have done many nefarious deeds and have a way of making sure you look elsewhere. Duscar was a convenient target and it was good to bait Klieman with since, as we saw, he gained more territory. It also worked because of Fodlan’s nature to not include anyone within their borders. We see the same thing with Almyra. Anyone not from Fodlan is an outsider, and anyone that is from the other territories are treated with disdain.” Byleth answered.

The councilman nodded solemnly. “Too true I am afraid. We will do what we can to help atone for our actions. It seems a change of opinion will be needed. Although the laws we have do state specifically on matters of royalty and their linage, I have to say we haven’t been in the same room long and yet you have already come to impress us. In time of war I think leniency can be granted, especially when it is a matter of church and state joining as one. Tell me why were you named as the archbishop’s successor?”

“My mother is Rhea’s adopted daughter, taken in by another of Rhea’s family who fell ill and left Sitri in Rhea’s care before they died. Between that and my own abilities, Rhea felt that I was capable should something happen.” Byleth answered. Dimitri was a little jealous of how quickly she had taken the upper hand. He was good at politeness and keeping the friendly façade unless something truly angered him, but she was wrapping the entire council to her will. Like with the war councils, she was commanding the room, just as she so easily commanded the battlefield.

The councilman’s eyes lit up at that remark. “Why didn’t you lead with that my dear girl? If you are kin to Rhea that alone qualifies you. The church may not follow nobility rules because they only consider the crests as gifts, but there is no denying the hierarchy that the church follows. Rhea is the ruler of the church and any child of her family would be connected to that rulership.”

Byleth shrugged. “It wasn't a fact that Rhea made public. My father only met Sitri because he was captain of the knights of Seiros and spent enough time around Rhea to meet her in passing before they started seeing each other. My mother died giving birth to me so it’s not something I talk about lightly.”

The council members whispered among each other. “The council is in full agreement. When this war is over we will welcome you to Fhirdiad Lady Eisner. Now you had other business with us?”

Dimitri tried not to gape. How ….nevermind… he wasn’t going to argue over a blessing. It took a lot of weight off of his chest. Byleth turned to him and nodded. She was giving him the floor. He returned the nod before he turned to the ones behind him.

“We have received a request for aid from the alliance. They are being invaded by the Empire. We have only just taken back Fhirdiad, and yet I am already asking all of you to move out once more. Please accept my apologies for that.”

“That no problem. More importantly, how is the alliance fairing?” Ingrid asked.

Dimitri crossed his arms. “House Riegan has rallied the Alliance lords. They are facing the enemy with all the strength they can muster. But we do not know how far that will get them. It seems the enemy’s relentless attacks have forced them into a tough situation. Because they sided with us after the bridge I assume that the Empire plans to destroy them before we can regroup.”

“To think they’d watch us chase their soldiers out of the kingdom capital, then immediately go invade the alliance. The general is Lord Volkhard von Arundel. He serves as regent to the emperor. He has taken command of part of the Emperor’s forces. The Emperor herself has stationed herself in Fort Merceus.” Gilbert said.

Dimitri and Byleth shared a knowing glance. “He is known for his shrewdness and excels not only in domestic affairs, but tactics as well. He is not an opponent we should take lightly. Lord Arundel… I always suspected that he was behind the tragedy nine years ago. The timing of his departure from the kingdom, the fact that he abruptly stopped making donations… too many factors made him suspect. Then there was the document you brought me. If Lord Arundel conspired with Cornelia ….it .. well never mind for now. The alliance needs our help. What are your thoughts?

“If we turn our backs on the alliance after their acceptance to help us and Derdriu falls, it will undoubtedly make our situation difficult further down the road.” Rodrigue said.

“That is true. We would not be able to safely march our soldiers to Enbarr.” Dimitri replied.

“I am terribly worried about Lady Rhea…. But I believe we must save the alliance first.” Flayn said.

“There is also Airenrohd to contend with. We cannot leave it in the empire’s hands.” Byleth reminded them.

Rodrigue nodded. “Your highness, would you permit me to take a group there to take it and secure it while you get the rest of the troops ready for Derdriu?”

Dimitri hesitated. He didn’t want to lose Rodrigue again. “Only if you take Byleth with you.”

Byleth gave him a knowing nod. “I’ll make sure I bring everyone back safe. May I have Ashe, Ingrid, Sylvain, Felix, Lysynthia, Lindhart, and Petra? I want mobile units. We need to strike hard and strike fast. Do I have any objections? That includes from you Rodrigue.”

The members she called out all agreed. Lindhart grumbled about being made to work, but he also said he was interested in seeing inside the silver maiden himself.

Rodrigue nodded. “I am honored, and yes I would appreciate the help. Lead us well.”

Byleth put a hand on Dimitri’s shoulder. “You take care too. There might be enemies still lurking. I can’t be in two places at once.”

He nodded. “I know I can trust you. They need us. We cannot turn our backs on them, but we can’t ignore the danger the empire poses. I’ll arrange for you to head out at once. Prepare yourselves, everyone. As soon as they return we head for Derdriu.”


	29. Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline- rewind- between taking Fhirdiad and helping the alliance with Deirdru- Byleth's group go to take Arianrhod Dimitri is in Fhirdiad

# 29

Dimitri was a bundle of nerves when he watched her leave at Rodrigue’s side. He wanted to go with them, but there were things he had to take care of before they left. If all went well, they would be back in a few days. Byleth would be able to pulse to keep everyone safe and that was the worst worry that he had. He didn’t want another comrade dying if he could help it. She left Guren there to guard him, much to the wolf’s protests. Her argument had been that she had pack to protect her, but he had to get a nest of snakes out of the den before it was truly safe to call it home. Guren relented and said he’d drag out as many as he could.

Gilbert was helping him with the tasks and preparations. Thankfully because of everyone’s hard work the night before most of the more mundane tasks were complete. She had written most of the letters that were being sent out that he had dictated to her and had him sign. It was difficult to know she was far away and in danger, but she could take care of herself. He had grown used to her being there beside him, at least if they didn’t see each other in the day they had the night together. He found that he couldn’t sleep. His thoughts kept drifting to her. There were two options, he could go do more work or he could train. Considering training was his better source of stress relief, he opted for that option. He saw Yuri in the hallway talking with someone.

“Thank you. If you hear any more whispers, please come find me. Cornelia hurt one of my friends and I intend on making those that sided with her pay.” Yuri said before he turned his attention to Dimitri. “You know, roaming the castle at night is not the safest thing for someone in your position to be doing. “

Dimitri pointed down to Guren. “Anything I can’t handle, he should be able to.”

Yuri chuckled. “It is interesting to see a wolf walking around. Can’t sleep, I take it?”

Dimitri nodded.

“There’s a lot of responsibility we carry when we take the mantle of leader, the weight that comes from knowing that people depend on us, and the bonds of those that we don’t want to lose at any cost. Then there are the ghosts of the ones that we fail to protect. Those wounds always cut the deepest. She’ll come back to us. She’s too stubborn to get herself killed.” Yuri said.

“That notebook you write in. What you said that day was very insightful. I had been harboring the burdens and regrets of the dead as an obligation to them. As the one left behind, I felt I had to do something, but it became too much and I lost myself to it.” Dimitri said.

Yuri paused. “I can see how it would happen. The best thing you can do is move forward and make sure that their deaths helped accomplish something. It might be somewhat selfish, but it’s better than the thought that they died in vain.”

Dimitri nodded. “Thank you Yuri.”

“Anytime, friend. Where you headed so late at night?” Yuri said.

“Training grounds.” Dimitri replied.

“I am one for needing my beauty sleep, however I get the feeling that you might not want to spar alone. I know I’m not her, but I can make it a good fight at least.” Yuri said.

“Thank you Yuri, I’d appreciate that.” Dimitri responded.

“Just try not to aim for my face alright?” Yuri said before turning around to head for the training grounds.

“I think I can manage that.” Dimitri said. He tried to keep himself from smiling. It was nice to have someone not put up their barriers with their words. Yuri was treating him as an equal, as a friend and that meant more to him than he realized. Sylvain had finally started to relax and call him by his name. Felix would still call him boar, but that was alright with Dimitri because he was the only one that Felix would give a “pet name” to.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He knew by her calculations they should be almost at Arianrhod and he had excused himself from the council and started pacing in his room. There was more work to be done, but it could wait a few moments. He felt it like a burning sensation in his heart when it happened and his head burst into a headache. His breath came in pants as he kneeled on the floor. She had just used a pulse. The battle had started. Guren had come up to him with a worried expression.

“The goddess that let you speak, she connected Byleth’s power to me. The battle has started.” Dimitri said.

Guren nodded and laid in his lap as he let Dimitri pet him. The wolf wouldn’t admit it but the pets soothed his nerves and he knew that Dimitri was worried too. It was mutual and welcomed. A second pulse came about fifteen minutes later. A third shortly after that. Dedue had knocked on his door. “Would you like something to eat your highness?”

Dimitri sighed. He hadn’t eaten since she left. She would scold him if she knew. “Yes, come in Dedue.” The door opened before Dedue brought in a tray. He placed a plate with a single piece of meat down near Guren’s nose. The other plate and bread he handed to Dimitri.

“She will come back to us Your Highness. She has always had an uncanny way around the battlefield. Rodrigue couldn’t be in better hands. Gilbert is looking for you. I told him after you eat I will tell you to meet him in the office.”

“Thank you Dedue.” He was about to pick up the bread before his head rang again. Goddess….

“Are you all right Your highness?” Dedue asked.

“Headache. It will fade shortly.” Dimitri replied, picking up the food and stuffing it in his mouth, just so Dedue wouldn’t worry more. That was four. It was after five that she started to fatigue. He should have went with them and left Rodrigue here….. no he had to trust them. He couldn’t do everything himself.

Dedue pet Guren as he licked up the plate. “He’s extremely well behaved.” Dedue noted.

“He is more intelligent than he seems.” Dimitri said. He ate the rest of the food, expecting another pulse. He had noticed that when he was close to her, it wasn’t this bad. It might be because he was caught within the spell. With their distance, that might be why it was affecting him so. As more time passed he found himself relaxing. Perhaps they had found victory. He rose to go find Gilbert.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Byleth didn’t want to admit how much leaving on a mission without him bothered her. She had gotten used to him being a constant. She took a deep breath. She couldn’t daydream on the battlefield. She had put gauntlets on, not only to protect the ring, but to keep her hands warm. The turtleneck covered her arms chest and midsection. She had also been offered black pants to wear over her usual attire, which she had accepted. The horse beneath her was a dark grey and followed Rodrigue with a quick canter. It felt different compared to the rides she had had before, the terrain here in Faerghus had a lot more rocks and rough patches.

Ashe, Ingrid, Sylvain, Felix, Lysynthia, Linhardt, and Petra had all agreed to come with them. Most of them were all on their flying mounts. Ashe and Linhardt followed on their war horses. Felix had argued that unlike the others he wasn’t a mounted unit, but she had insisted because she would need someone at her speed to stay near her as the others advanced. She also hoped this would be a time for Rodrigue to acknowledge how much his son had grown and his prowess for battle. He had asked to wear his normal attire rather than the dancer’s outfit. It never seemed to bother him before to have it on, but she wouldn’t argue if it meant having his company. He was on a horse for the time being to keep pace with the others. She had debated on taking Yuri, but even though Abyss was a different kind of kingdom he would still be useful to Dimitri. Also with his sources of spies in the kingdom would be able to find traitors in their mist faster than anyone else.

Byleth caught Rodrigue, glancing at his son from time to time. He had been quiet for most of the journey. “I’m surprised that he would let you out from his sight so readily.” Rodrigue finally said.

“Knowing him, he’s fretting over my safety while he’s trying to concentrate, but he would worry more if I wasn’t here.” She said.

“Why is that I wonder?” he asked her.

“When have I ever led a battle where my allies haven’t come back home?” Byleth replied.

Rodrigue chuckled. “Yes, you have an uncanny knack for that. The battle at the Valley of Torment, we weren’t even needed. You had guided everyone spectacularly. Every battle that we’ve shared with you has been a wonder to watch.”

“You heard Seteth. The goddess is on our side. She hasn’t steered my intuition wrong yet. We both want every ally we care about to make it home and bring us closer to peace.” Byleth said.

Rodrigue nodded. “Yes, I had found that conversation interesting, but it wasn’t my place to pry.”

“The reason Rhea chose me is that Sothis has attached herself to my soul for lack of a better explanation. I can use her power sometimes, but as you saw, it came with a price.” She said.

“I see. Well, it is good to hear that the Goddess is on Faerghus’ side. As a person, I’m glad she chose you. I still need to thank you. I’ve never seen His Highness like this. From my understanding, you kept the promise I gave to his father while I wasn’t there to do it myself. For that, I am grateful.” He said.

“I did it because he deserves it, not out of obligation. He’s always been plagued by doubts and fears. I wanted to free him of those chains.” She said.

“None the less, I thank you. I hope it’s not too presumptuous of me, but since you lost your father as well you may come to me if you ever have a problem.” He said.

Byleth gave him a sideglance. “How are you so good with other people yet anytime you and Felix go near each other it seems that a fight is inevitable?”

Rodrigue sighed. “I’ve always been too hard on him. It doesn’t surprise me that he resents me. He does look so much like his brother that it hurts, but he has the complete opposite attitude that his brother does. He doesn’t understand what being the Shield of Faerghus means.”

“Felix may not show emotions all that often. He often seems untouchable. He usually isn’t happy unless he holds a weapon in his hands because he lets his weapon do the talking for him. Watching him Sylvain, and Dimitri at the monastery, it has been nice seeing how close they’ve gotten again. He doesn’t mince words and he’s got a calm intellect that I trust. Abrasive as he can sometimes be he is an ally that I will always trust at my back.” She said before giving a smile to Felix who was behind them riding with Ashe and Linhardt. Felix narrowed his eyes at her.

“You will make a wonderful Queen Byleth. I am happy to be able to know you. Please keep taking care of both my boys.” Rodrigue said.

Byleth nodded before twisting the reins to join the others.

“You and my father have been chatting happily.” Felix noted.

Byleth shrugged. “Simple conversation really.”

Linhardt nodded. “It is really amazing how easily people open up to you, Professor. I also haven’t had the chance to ask you about the power you displayed at the bridge. Was that power from your crest?”

Byleth sighed. She might as well bring everyone together for a meeting so she didn’t have to keep repeating herself at this rate. “No it’s part of the Goddess’s gift that I received at the Sealed Forest. Her power and influence has only gotten stronger in the past years.”

Lindhard nodded. “I see. While I don’t want you to push yourself because of the toll it takes, I would love it if you’d let me run some tests with that power to determine how strong it truly is.”

Byleth nodded. “I’ll think about it. I have a question for you, Linhardt, about the crests. The goddess showed me something the other night that might help in your research.”

“Do go on.” Linhardt said, bringing his horse up to hers. She had his attention now.

She debated on how to word it. “Nemesis killed Sothis and took the power of the crests. They were never given. Every relic is made from the bones of her and her most devout that she gave her power to.” There that kept her children out of it, while still being efficient enough to get the information across. It wasn’t a lie either. Her children worshiped had her after all.

“Hmmm, now that is interesting. That would explain why the crest of flames was dormant for so long. If Nemesis was the one that killed her and took the power it would make sense that only the one touched by the goddess herself would gain that crest. This is a groundbreaking revelation professor. The other crests then, if Nemesis gave that power to his elites than that would mean…..why would the Church say that they were gifts when they were stolen?’ Linhardt asked.

Ash nodded. “Yeah that does seem odd doesn’t it?”

Felix tsked. “So even the system itself is rotten at its core.”

“Did you see perchance how Nemesis obtained this power?” Linhardt asked.

“Yes, but for my safety and the other crest bearers I must keep that secret Linhardt.” Byleth replied.

Linhardt nodded. “Sorry, yes that does make sense. So the noble system was meant to protect those that had the power then?”

Ashe pondered on that a moment. “Well even though it was stolen after it was gifted, the crests still came from the Goddess’s power. I imagine that the first rulers of the church felt that those who carried it were still blessed because they could use it or something to that variety.”

Felix nodded. “I can see the church doing something like that.”

“Thank you. It’s nice to discuss this with a group.” Byleth said.

Ashe smiled at her. “You don’t have to carry the burden alone Professor. It’s an honor that you trust us with those kind of secrets. What is she like, the Goddess?”

“That outfit I wore is hers. Her hair is a darker green than mine, but her frame is that of a child’s, her temperament like that sometimes too. Snarky would be an apt description, but she cares deeply. I probably look like an older version of her if that gives you any idea. She does remind me of a certain someone. She’d fall aleep often in the beginning right in the middle of a conversation.” Byleth said.

Linhardt huffed at that. “Yes, well, I can’t help it. Speaking of sleep, we’re getting close to our destination, but it’s going to get dark soon.”

Byleth nodded before she turned to Felix. “Know any good spots around here to make camp?”

Felix raised an eyebrow at that. “Why ask me?”

“Because you know the area and I trust your instincts.” She replied.

Felix looked away, Byleth could swear there was a small blush across his face.

“It may have been better to take the Silver Maiden before Fhirdiad, based on its location, we are actually closer to Garrag Mach than you think.” He said.

“I had given some thought to that plan, but we needed to get rid of Cornelia and seize power there so they didn’t send their remnants north instead. Taking the Silver Maiden shouldn’t be a problem. Hubert was injured at the bridge so we shouldn’t have to worry about him, and because we dragged Gwendal and his men to the Valley of Torment it shouldn’t be as manned. Edelgard was also hoarding all of her troops in Merceus. If she is sending reinforcements, we should be able to get there, take it, and get the knights of Serios as well as what’s left of House Rowe to protect it. Ashe, can I trust you to get the minor lords of Gaspard on our side as well?” Byleth said

Ashe looked at her wide-eyed. “I’m only his adopted son. They won’t listen to me.”

Byleth turned to him. “You have the King’s name behind yours. I’m not sure if he’s told you yet Ashe, but Dimitri planned on asking you to make a choice between becoming part of the Lionguard or take Lenato’s place as Gaspard’s lord.”

“But professor, I don’t have a crest, I’m just a commoner.” Ashe protested.

Byleth gave him a small smile. “A commoner with one of the best hearts we know. You should know by now that neither he nor I care about your birth or anyone elses for that matter. To him people have three categories. You are a friend, an enemy, or someone he has to be civil to. “

Felix snicked at that, but looked away the moment he noticed she caught him. She turned back to Ashe. “Would it be wise to rest in Gaspard’s territory?”

Ashe nodded. “I think so. Also would it be ok if I checked up on my siblings?”

Byleth nodded. “Yes you may Ashe.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was easy to get the minor lords under their banner. Without a leader, they didn’t have a chance against Cornelia’s men and with house Rowe defaulting to the Empire’s side they had little choice in the matter. The fact that Dimitri was in Fhirdiad and that this small force had been sent to take back what was the only empire force in the Kingdom gave them hope. They knew that punishment was for allowing themselves to be strong-armed into this position, but they were willing to accept those consequences. They stayed in Lenato’s old mansion for the night. Byleth had noticed that Ashe seemed more off-put than usual, but his demeanor had changed after he had talked and made sure that what was left of his family was alright.

She had found him in the kitchens later making the meal for everyone. If there was one thing she knew about Ashe is that he liked to cook, but it was also his comfort zone. Like Felix and the training ground the kitchen was Ashe’s place to go.

“Would you like some help?” Byleth asked.

Ashe jumped. “Oh Professor, um yeah, that’d be nice.”

She came into the room, rolled up her sleeves, and washed her hands. They had worked in the kitchen many times before. She was usually her chosen cook for the monthly meals. They didn’t need to speak. He would put items near her cutting board and she would just wordlessly start chopping up what he gave her.

“I hope I didn’t seem ungrateful earlier professor.” He finally said. She hmmed, and he took a deep breath. “It took me by surprise was all. I’ve always dreamed of being a knight, and the Lionguard are the ones closest to the king. Usually, only elite nobles are allowed to join and are traditionally known as the sword, the shield, and the lance of Faerghus. I don’t even wield any of those weapons and I’m just a commoner. I’m not worthy of such an honor.”

Byleth heard the crack in his voice and saw the tears that he didn’t let fall in that last sentence. “Your birth does not determine your worth Ashe. It’s your actions that speak for you. He respects you just as much as you respect him.” She smiled. “ Plus I can see the stories now, Ashe the bow of Fearghus, able to snipe His Majesties enemies at a distance before they can bring him harm. If you’d rather stay here in this mansion, I can imagine you giving everyone that lives here a wonderful ruler to follow.”

Ashe started crying then, and Byleth sighed. She still wasn’t sure if these were happy or sad. It was so rare to see a frown on Ashe’s face, but to see him cry…. It shook her a bit more than she wanted to admit. Of all her lions, she had to rescue him the most on the battlefield. His aim was second to none and he was able to take down any enemy he put his mind to, but he was also the most vulnerable with his low defense. He was her best bow knight, but more than that he was her sweet grey lion. Between him and Annette, they were always able to put a smile on everyone’s faces.

She wasn’t used to touching anyone before Dimitri, but because of him, she knew how much comfort it gave. She put a hand on Ashe’s shoulder. “You aren’t alone, Ashe. You’re strong and kind. I’m happy to know you, and we will help you make your dream come true. All you have to do is keep being the wonderful person you are.”

Ashe looked up at her then, before wiping his eyes and giving her a wide smile. “Thank you professor. It… it means a lot coming from you. I’m sorry you had to see me like that.”

She gave him a small hug. “Just don’t go using more honorifics on me, please. I’ve gotten used to Professor. It’s almost an endearment coming from all of you. I’m not looking forward to the whole how are you doing your grace, makes me wonder how they’ll refer to me at the court. I am not looking forward to that.”

Ashe gave her a small smile. “You know Dimitri asked if I could call him by his name, but it always seemed disrespectful to do so, but maybe there’s more to it than that. Only his friends are the ones who would even say his name. Everyone would just use the title. I imagine it gets annoying after a while, to feel that you’re only worth the title people call you by…….may I call you by your name professor? I’ll try to do the same with Dimitri too.”

Byleth nodded. “Yes Ashe, I’d love that, and so would he.”

Ashe’s smile got even wider. “Well then Pro..Byleth, let’s get the rest of this food made and served. We have a busy day tomorrow.” The blush made his freckles stand out and she chuckled.

“Just be sure you try to call Dimitri by his name too. If he finds out that you are using mine but not his it will deflate him by quite a bit. That’s all he’s ever wanted from all of you, to be treated as a friend.” Byleth said as she went back to her chopping.

Ashe looked down then, disappointment crossing his face. Byleth cursed silently. This was why she would generally stay silent and let people untangle the thoughts in their minds by speaking with her.

“I think we all knew that, and yet it’s drilled into our heads to respect the ones above us. Ingrid was complaining about how she had already had a drink when you two came back, and she used his name instead of his title. She was embarrassed over the slip and despairing about it while we worked, like it was the worst sin she could have committed.” Ashe said before returning to work, taking the ingredients she had chopped and starting to put them in a large pot as he turned the heat on.

“He wouldn’t make a big deal over it. It’s not his way, but I imagine it had made him happy.” She replied.

Ashe nodded. “I will try, but I can’t make any promises.”

Byleth smiled. “Just do what you feel is best. That has never steered you wrong before.”

They made the rest of the meal with small chatter. He had asked her about the proposal, saying that the girls wanted to hear the story and she said she’d talk about it over food if they were all interested, but she couldn’t fathom why. Sure enough, the moment everyone was gathered at the table for food they started peppering her with questions. She had shook her head as she closed her eyes and went over the wording Dimitri had used with a smile. The girls were smiling and nodding and Sylvain was surprised at how well Dimitri did. 

“I think I lost my appetite over all the fluff.” Felix grumbled.

Byleth grinned at him. “And how would yours be any better? It would probably start with how you don’t want to lose your sparring partner. I bet I would even have to force you to make you say I love you.”

Felix slammed his hand on the table as he rose up, glaring at her, a blush creeping over his face as Sylvain burst out laughing beside him. “You!.......” He turned to Ashe. “Do they have a sparring area in here?”

Ashe nodded. “Yes, second floor across from the baths.”

“You and me second floor now!” Felix seethed back at her.

“Food first and then sure. I could use a spar to tucker me out before sleep.” Byleth said, taking another bite.

Felix’s jaw twitched before he sat back down and went back to his plate. “Fine.”

Rodrigue glare at Felix. “Felix, that is no way….”

“It’s alright, Rodrigue.” Byleth Interjected.

Rodrigue gaped at her. He opened his mouth to say something then set it in a firm line before continuing to eat.

Byleth finished eating as Felix continued to glare as he finished up his. She noticed his agitation. He might look calm to the others but she knew the signs.

“Thank you Ashe. It tasted lovely.” Byleth said before she grabbed a paper out of her bag. “Tomorrow we head to battle in Arianrhod. Getting inside might be the tricky part but once there we should be able to take it fairly easily. Felix you’ll be staying near me, as the only two units on foot we will need to watch out for each other. Sylvain and Ingrid I’ll want you both to go north. Lysinthia, Petra, and Rodrigue to the south. Ashe and Linhardt will be staying in the center with us so we can send you towards the north or south as we need you for a quick hit or a heal. Take a look and memorize the map before we go. Rodrigue, depending on the amount of enemies I may send you elsewhere, but because of the fliers we should be able to cover the best range of attack.”

“Understood Professor.” Ingrid had said.

Rodrigue had nodded. “It’s a sound good plan.”

Byleth nodded and started walking towards the stairs. “Are you coming Felix? It was your challenge after all.”

He had stood up and was going over the map. “I’ll be right behind you.”

Byleth turned as she heard Sylvain start snickering. Felix growled something at him before he turned to follow her. She chose a training sword and waited for Felix, taking a few practice swings and stretching. Felix came in, picked a sword, tested it, and faced her.

“Why the boar of all people?” he snarled as he swung his sword. She could tell the anger he was holding back. She had sparred with him enough to know.

“That isn’t what’s bothering you.” She said as she blocked his hit.

Felix gripped the hilt of the sword tighter. “I’m irritated at how on the mark what you said is. You are a good sparring partner. If I did think about a future with you that would be the biggest reason that I’d want to keep you. You know me better than anyone else. I want to stay near you, but I don’t want to be a knight. I’m not my brother. And the Boar when he’s with you…. I can’t even protect you because he has been that good to you.”

“And yet I’m trusting at my back tomorrow, not as a knight, but as our friend. He is not an enemy Felix. I’ve been working with him to try to tone done on the bloodthirst. I won’t fully suppress it, that rage needs an outlet. I saw what you warned me about Felix. I know the beast that lurks inside him, but I tamed it as best I could and the more we trust the more it calms. “ Byleth said.

They exchanged hits in silence for a few heartbeats. She could tell that his concentration wasn't all there. He was thinking about what she said.

“And yet knowing what he is you still accept him.” Felix said, not as a question but as a fact, his voice was calmer. The sharp edge she was used to. Everyone always said they got along so well because they both weren’t good with emotions. Felix had them, it just took someone who paid enough attention to know. When he wasn’t being a jerk, he knew how to be nice.

“That’s what being someone’s partner means.” Byleth said. She parried another hit, dodging underneath it to attempt to get a blow to his side. He twisted and blocked and then they were on again, exchanging hits as the sound of wood echoed in the room. She caught him off guard as he was lost in thought and took it. Her blade at his throat. “I do love him, I will be busy with my job, but I am always happy to spar with you Felix.” She said, retreating the blade and stepping back.

“I am tired of losing people. All of this time spent getting stronger, only to duel a corpse. Every time we spar, it reminds me of my spars with my brother. I was never able to beat Glenn, not once.”

“You finally have your answer then?” Byleth asked.

He looked at her then. “I suppose I have, but now it’s more than that. I have someone else I can aspire to and I don’t want the boar taking you away from himself. I want to get stronger so I can protect you too. You and everyone else. You had said that night that we were your family in arms. Gah, I can’t do all this mushy crap, it’s not me I’m sorry.”

Byleth giggled at him, a wide smile spreading across her face. “I wouldn’t want you to. You start doing that and I’d better find Manuela for you.” She teased.

He looked away with a huff, but she could see the blush creeping on his face. He did care, he cared about all of them, even if he didn’t want to admit it. She raised her sword and got into her stance.

“Ready to try again? This time with a clear head, it’s no fun fighting you distracted. No matter what path you choose Felix I can always make time to spar with you and help you get stronger and achieve that goal of yours.”

“You’re on.” He said, advancing.

Tonight he was finally going to beat her in a match. He would keep getting stronger. She had earned his respect and that alone was worth keeping her safe for. The boar had gotten better with her around. He was still vicious on the battlefield, but it was no longer the reckless abandon he used to have. He moved his blade with purpose now. He listened. As much as Felix didn’t want to admit it Dimitri was shedding that Boar persona more and more and becoming more like the King of lions that he should be. How much was she going to change and influence them all?

Like Sylvain, he had wanted to throttle Count Klieman for insulting her, and that was more of one of the Boar’s thoughts. It wasn’t like him. He hadn’t even thought of proposing to her, but the scene she had painted with her words hit too close to home. Was he that afraid to open up that he would have to force the person he liked to pry those three words from his lips? His mind stopped wandering as her blade got too close to smacking him again. He wasn’t one for being sentimental, so what the hell was wrong with him?

“Focus Felix, jealousy will get you nowhere.” She said.

Him jealous, of the boar? After Glenn’s death when it was only Dimitri that came back he could barely stand to look at him. His father had doted on Dimitri, comforted him, treated him more as a son then Rodrigue did Felix. Then when he saw the pleasure on Dimitri’s face that day when he cut through that battle it had made him sick. His brother had died for an animal, and his father wouldn’t believe him if he tried to tell him about it. Everyone had loved the little prince and ignored the beast lurking behind the mask. During the academy days he could see the lust that he tried to hide behind that puppy dog gaze Dimitri would give the Professor. He could hear the animal in his room some nights trying to be quiet, but those grunts and moans were unmistakable, especially with walls that thin.

When Dimitri had snapped at the Holy Tomb he had shown everyone the beast lurking beneath. Then he had seen the marks on Byleth that day and it took every ounce of his will to march to the training grounds and obliterate the training dummy in front of him, wishing he could smack the boar around for hurting her instead. Then the battle at Garrag Mach happened and he had to knock the boar out to get him to retreat. Until they reunited five years later that had been the last time he had seen him. The boar he knew now, as much as he hated to admit it, Dimitri reminded him of Glenn. He had enjoyed the comradery that Dimitri, he, and Sylvain shared now. Felix had found less reasons to be snappy towards him. 

He parried her blade and for once it was him who had it at her throat, finally, a victory for him. “I finally got one.”

She smiled at him, panting from the training session. “That you did. Just means I’m going to have to keep my guard up.”

“I look forward to the next match.” Felix said.

“For now try to sleep. I need you sharp tomorrow.” She said as she put the blade away and went out the door, towards the rooms Ashe said they could use.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dimitri glared at all of the paperwork stacked on his desk. Based on when the report came in Byleth, and the rest should be arriving back tomorrow morning. He wanted to finish what he was able so he could spend some time with her. There was a part of his that still felt bad for sending her out with just that small group. It had all gone well, but if they needed to fight, he would be beside her the next time. He yawned and stretched.

“Now there’s a rare sight.” Byleth said from the door and he jumped. Guren came up to her with a wagging tail. She bent down and laid her forehead against his for a moment before rising back up.

“You aren’t supposed to be here until tomorrow.” He relaxed and rubbed his face. “I think all of this work is just catching up to me. Just pretend that yawn never happened. I need to thank you for taking Arianrhod for us. Rodrigue praises that you were exceptional. It seems that after taking back Arianrhod, many things are changing within the kingdom. Specifically, the lessor lords around that area have pledged vassalage to the kingdom. I hear that it’s no small part on you and Ashe for that. The knights they now possess can be added to the kingdom’s army and if that happens I’d like to leave them in your capable hands. Also ah my apologies, I seem to be throwing one report after another to you. Sorry, it’s been a rough couple of days. I hope your experience was better.”

“Yes, you must be overdoing it. I haven’t even gotten a welcome back kiss from you yet.” She teased, coming over to him.

He chuckled at that. “Perhaps. It is true that I’ve been stuck in my quarters lately, dealing with more official business and other such tasks then ever before, but it is something I have been putting off for far too long. Though it is exhausting, filling the blanks of five years and several months must be done. I am going to tackle them all one by one. That is one small part of my atonement for my actions. So.. I’ve been doing all the talking and yes you are correct in my neglect. I’ve missed you and I need to discuss why you had to pulse four times. You had me worried and the effect was not a pleasant one either.”

Her eyes went wide as she sat on his lap. “Did that magic hurt you?” she asked.

Dimitri kissed her before he pulled her away and stroked her cheek. “I will not lie to you. Those headaches were no fun at all, but if it meant that you were able to save someone, I will bear it gladly.”

“Does it do that to you normally, or was it the distance that was the factor?” she asked.

“No, it's not that bad when I’m beside you.” He said

She breathed a sigh of relief. “Besides just wanting to see you, I did come for a different reason. Rodrigue asked me to steal you away for a victory celebration.”

He shook his head. “Steal me away? That seems rather unnecessary… Hmm.. a victory celebration you say? You know this reminds me of that time that I dragged you to the dining hall. Do you recall?”

“Of course I do. I was delighted to get an invite.” She said.

“If memory serves that was after the mock battle between the houses… it was a wonderful time. We had just finished our mission and were invited to join the celebration. You know every once in a while I do long to be part of the group as well. But do you think that is acceptable? For……”

She put a finger over his lips. “Do not overthink it Dimitri. You are part of the group, no matter what title you hold. They want you there, and I do too.”

“Alright then let’s go. Together.” He said.

She straddled his lap. “I get you to myself first a few moments. You’re too tense. You have been working too hard.” She pulled at his hair to get at his neck with nuzzles, kisses and licks. She heard his intake of breath as his arms wrapped around her.

“I missed you Byleth. I’m sorry you had to do that without me.” He said as she loosened her grip on his hair and he was able to kiss her.

“It was necessary. I missed you too.” She said as she took his face in her hands. “Come my love you probably haven’t eaten anything yet today have you?”

He looked away sheepishly.

She shook her head. “I haven’t, and neither have any of the ones that went with me since this morning. We wanted to get back as soon as we could. They are probably waiting. Once we make our appearance, eat, and mingle a moment I expect you to carry me back up to your warm bed and we are both going to sleep in each other’s arms. Sooner we leave the sooner we get to be in the privacy of a bedroom.”

He liked the sound of just dragging her to the bedroom now, but if she hadn’t eaten either he wanted to make sure she was taken care of before they retired for the evening. “Lead the way beloved.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The celebration had already started. It wasn’t extravagant by any means but there was plenty of food for everyone. Sylvain chucked. “Awe did you really have to make me lose my bet? We figured that you’d retire to the bedroom immediately and not grace us with your presence.”

“Food is a necessity Sylvain.” Byleth answered.

“You know we would have just brought up something and left it by the door.” Sylvain said.

“And get out a perfectly warm and comfy bed to go get it? No thank you.” Byleth replied, grabbing a plate and stacking some food on top.

“And what’s your excuse, Dimitri?” Sylvain asked.

“It’s what she wants? Who am I to deny her request?” Dimitri answered.

Rodrigue clapped Dimitri on the shoulder. “You were right to send her with us, she was spectacular! We had a few close calls, but her quick actions saved the day.”

Dimitri nodded. He was happy that everyone was back safe. Byleth took his hand and sat him down at one of the table where two bowls of warm cheesy Verona stew sat and her plate of meats, bread, and cheeses that she had grabbed as well. She handed him a spoon before digging into her own bowl.

“Good evening Dimitri. How has everything been progressing?” Ashe said as he sat down.

Dimitri hesitated on his bite. Him and Ashe had talked about this. He hadn’t been able to convince Ashe to drop the honorific, so why…..

Byleth smiled. “See not that that hard is it?” she asked.

“It’s still odd, but yeah, it is nice, Byleth. It’s as you said the world will call you by your titles, but your names should be reserved for friends, and that’s what I want to be. So I’m going to try. I can’t guarantee it will last, though.” Ashe said.

“How do you manage to do that?” Dimitri asked.

Byleth gave him a sly grin. “Do what?” she said in a teasing tone before taking another bite.

Dimitri shook his head before he took a bite himself. At the same moment and rubbed his knuckles with her fingertips in a motion that surprised him. His mouth exploded with the flavor more intense than he remembered.

“Distractions do work my love, it’s plain by the look on your face. Stop punishing yourself and enjoy it.” She said.

He took her hand for a gentle squeeze, looking between the bowl and herself. He took another bite, the texture warm the taste dulled back out, but it was still lingering on his tongue. He almost wanted to be disappointed, but like the darkness he had been wrapped in, it would take a long time to undo nine years of habits. She continued that motion on his hand, a featherlight touch. He was able to take a few more bites with a hint of flavor as she continued and that alone was more than he could ask for. He still wanted to know what she tasted like. There had been ghosts of a taste when it came to her, but nothing substantial.

Sylvain sat down at their table with a broad Cheshire grin on his face. “So are you going to tell Dimitri what happened between you and Felix or should I?”

Byleth paused. “Yes I irritated him with what I said, but all we did was spar afterwards, so what are you talking about?”

“Shut it Sylvain! Yes I shouldn’t have lost my temper like that, but we worked it out. There’s nothing that needs more discussion.” Felix growled from his table.

Dimitri looked between them with a puzzled look on his face. “I’m missing something here.”

Syvlain chuckled. “Felix was mad that you poached the professor and made a better proposal than he would.”

“That is not! I will murder you in your sleep if you keep up with crap like that!” Felix growled.

“Awe, but you love me too much to do that. You’d miss me.” Sylvain said.

Byleth gave Sylvain a glare. “I think all of us are a little sleep-deprived. There is nothing romantic between Felix and I Sylvain so I’d appreciate it if you don’t act like there is. He’s always been one of my favorite sparring partners, so please don’t piss him off enough where he wants to avoid me.”

“And him throwing himself in front of that axe for you means nothing either.” Sylvain said, his tone changing.

“Why do you think I wanted someone that was not mounted at my side? That is what that shield of his is for after all. It gave me a clean shot.” Byleth answered, swirling the bread into the soup before taking a chomp. “If you want to talk about stupid actions I have a bone to pick with you about that stunt you almost pulled.”

Sylvain flinched. “Point taken. Thank you, Ashe for the rescue by the way.”

Ashe grinned. “Not a problem. Happy to help. I’m just glad Byleth warned us in time.”

Sylvain gave him an odd look. “Since when?”

“Since we had a heart to heart in the kitchen making the meal. I was talking about how I am not looking forward to the your grace or whatever other name they’re probably going to give me. Its as I told him, Professor is almost an endearment coming from all of you, but I do like to hear my name sometimes and not just from one person.” Byleth said with a huff. “Plus I haven’t been your teacher for a while now.” She said sobering, still bitter about the years she had lost while she was healing.

“Can the rest of us call you by your name then too?” Sylvain asked.

“Only if you all start trying to use Dimitri’s name too. It’s not fair to him if you do it for me.” Byleth answered, finishing her plate.

Dimitri shook his head. So that’s what brought it on. Byleth poked his arm and pointed to his almost finished bowl. Knowing what she wanted, he grabbed a piece of bread to help finish off the remnants of the soup. Then he stood and lifted her up out of her chair. She leaned her head against his chest.

“You did a wonderful job. You deserve some rest.” He said.

“Oh Annette, I don’t think I got to thank you for that nightgown. It fits nicely, and it’s warm, so thank you.” Byleth said as Dimitri passed her table.

Mercedes chuckled. “We thought you might.”

Annette nodded. “That is good to hear. Rest well Professor.”

“We will.” Byleth responded.

Dimitri looked down, she was already starting to nod off. He was exhausted too. Mercedes followed him up. “Also Dimitri I’m not sure how much she brought with her, and I know you’re tired tonight, but I did grab some more of those herbs she’s been putting in her tea. So if she needs it, just tell her to come have tea in my room.” She said when they were out of earshot of the others. She opened his door for him so he could carry Byleth to the bed.

“Thank you Mercedes.” Dimitri said.

“Not a problem. I am happy for you two. Don’t hesitate if you need me for anything.” Mercedes said, shutting the door.

Guren had jumped up on the bed beside her, happy to be in her presence again. “We both missed you Ashen. Please don’t worry us like that again.”

“I’ll try not to.” She replied sleepily.

Dimitri started to slip off her boots. “Guren I’m going to get her into her nightgown.”

The wolf nodded before heading infront of the fireplace with his head facing away from them. Dimitri continued to strip her of her clothes. They were still bloodstained and dirty from the ride and battle. She didn’t have any wounds and that made him thankful. He didn’t see any bandages on anyone else either. She seemed to have difficulty staying awake, not giving much resistance to him.

“Sorry, seems that everything is catching up with me.” She said pulling herself up to him and laying her head against his chest.

“I don’t see anything, but are you hurt?” he asked.

She shook her head. “No it’s the drain from the power I used. Ashe, Sylvain, Felix, and Rodrigue. I had to use it four times. We got there just in time. Enemy reinforcements were starting to trickle in but we were able to beat them back. It’s part of the reason I pressed everyone so hard to get back so quickly. I didn’t want them to have to deal with me like this. It took more power than usual.”

He kissed her forehead and held her to him. Then he slipped away only to grab the nightgown for her. “Stay awake a little longer for me.”

She nodded and he brought the gown and socks over to her as he helped her get them on. “Your safe and back with me. You can rest for a bit.” He said.

He laid her back down and changed into his nightwear. He was surprised to see her sitting up on the bed, fighting the sleep as she started to nod off. He got onto the bed. Then he dragged her to against him as he pulled them both under the covers. She breathed a sigh of relief before relaxing against him. Guren had jumped back onto the bed to lay against her back.

He was hoping that she’d wake up in the morning. If she did they would need to reshuffle the new troops, and in two days time they would head out for Diedru. He hated the thought of how much he was making her push through when she wasn’t fully healed yet, but there was no way around it. She was too stubborn to stand aside and war waited for no one. The best he could do was for them to pick their battles wisely and try to avoid a situation where she had to use her power.

Dimitri wondered how the alliance would have fared if the Empire had attacked after Gronder in the old timeline. Right now the Alliance was holding on their own until help arrived, but Aurendel was proving a tricky opponent. Based on Byleth’s calculations she gave him before she had left, they should still get there on time if Claude has played his cards well. They would leave Rodrigue here to help with matters of leadership. They both trusted him and they didn’t want to leave the kingdom in the hands of anyone else. They would figure out who would stay to guard him later. For now he just wanted to hold her. These past few nights had felt empty without her.

“Missed you Dimitri.” She said in a soft murmur.

He nuzzled into her, pulling her closer to him. “I missed you too. Now sleep.”

“Only if you do.” She murmured back.

He huffed at that and kissed her forehead before settling against her. He had missed her warmth. One thing that was for certain, whatever Sothis had done when she had connected them during their first rewind she had meant for them to be together when Byleth used that power. He almost doubted if Sothis knew what she had done. He couldn’t let her continue to risk herself this way. He didn’t care what the circumstance was, he didn’t want to leave her to fight without him again. Just having her here with him was already doing wonders on his nerves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god I adore his voice actor. I had to youtube for the silver maiden paralogue text since paralogues are not included in the extras.
> 
> As far as what is happening with the pulses when Sothis bound them for the rewind so he could go back with her, being able to see into the rewinds became a perk, however with that bond the magic is still trying to reach out and link him but with the distance, it doesn't quite reach that far thus fatigues her more and affects him negatively as well


	30. Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline- rewind- day before leaving for Derdriu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had to take a few things out here the second one but if yall are reading this version then you aren't after those kind of scenes

# 30

Dimitri woke up first, relishing having her in the bed with him in his arms. He had had nightmares again while she was gone. Guren had silently offered his comfort by laying at his back as he did for her. It wasn’t the same, but it had been comfortable none the less. He was grateful to the wolf, but there was nothing that could replace the feeling of her in his arms.

Guren shifted to look up at him as Dimitri sighed. “Yes, it’s good to have her back. I’d prefer that we don’t let her do that again.”

Dimitri nodded. “I agree, but if she does take up the mantle of Archbishop, there will be times that I will need to stay here and she will have to stay at Garrag Mach. It’s not that far and she shouldn’t need to use the pulse there, but that doesn’t mean that it won’t be rough on both of us.”

“Is there any way to make a mutal den for the both of you? Does she really need to take that position?” Guren asked.

“She’ll have to in the beginning at least until she can name a successor. As far as the mutual place to stay, there might be something I can do by giving her an office here, but that in itself presents complications with not being where the work is.” Dimitri said.

“But it does have possibility.” Byleth murmured, her eyes fluttering open as she moved to wrap him in a hug as she held him to her. He breathed a contented sigh.

He grinned as another thought struck him. “By the way Mercedes did tell me to let you know that she had extra herbs with her if you’d like to join her for tea.”

“Oh really? Guren are you able to let yourself out?” Byleth asked.

The wolf stretched and nodded. “Yes, it’s the round handles I can’t get myself, but these are easy. I’ll be outside the door.”

Guren hopped off the bed and put his paws on the handle for the lever to go down and let himself out. He hesitated and Dimitri found his patience wearing thin. Guren nosed a small basket of clothes inside before he took the handle in his teeth and shut the door behind him. Byleth smiled before she turned her attention to him.

She curled her hand into his hair and gripped it to move his head back. “Don’t think I didn’t notice your reaction when I did this earlier.” She purred as she ran her tongue along his neck before nipping him on the shoulder.

He closed his eyes at the pleasure that coursed through him. “I missed you Byleth, and I intend to make it up to you for sending you out to deal with what I should have been with to help. More than that, I had wanted to take you that night, damn the consequences. I knew that would have been selfish, so I was content just to hold you then. You are not escaping me today.”

“Don’t you have a pile of work to get to?” she teased, licking her bite.

He growled as he put her underneath him. “It can wait. I have more important matters to attend to.”

“More important hmm?” she said, biting her bottom lip. His gaze was hungry and his weight on her felt good. She had missed him too.

He twined his ringed hand with hers. “Yes my beloved, you are mine now and I will take care of what belongs to me.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She fell back against the bed, panting. His breathing was coming hard too as he watched her, pleased with himself. He took her ringed hand in his again and gave her a soft kiss. He gathered her in his arms and she put her head against his chest.

“Your heatbeat is rapid.” She muttered as she tapped a finger to the pulse, still in a daze.

“It beats for both of us. I love you Byleth.” He said, kissing the top of her head.

“Love you too.” She stretched with a contented smile on her face. “You are not allowed to leave this bed until I feel I can stand again.”

He chuckled softly as he swept some of her hair out of her face. The afterglow suited her. “I can manage that.”

She had fallen asleep against his chest and had to smile at how adorable she was. He kissed her forehead before slipping away from her. He did a quick rinse for himself and went through the clothes in the basket. There was a set for him and one for Byleth. He put on what was left out for him before going over to Byleth and trailing kisses along her jaw, cheek, and lips before her eyes opened.

“I thought I said you couldn’t leave the bed.” She grumbled, seeing him dressed.

He smiled at her. “I have a bath waiting for you and clothes for you on the bed. Be sure to go see Mercedes. I need to do a few more things before we head out for Derdriu tomorrow.”

He kissed her and she glared at him. “But I’m comfy.”

He pulled the covers off of her and she gave a squeak.

“Bath, Mercedes, and then you have your own tasks to attend to.” He was trying to keep his tone commanding.

“As you wish my lion.” She said. Her gaze swept up and down on him. He had put on a blue long sleeved shirt with silver accents and black pants, and based on her hungry stare she approved of it on him. He had to get out now. He could hear her chuckling as he retreated. He took a deep breath as soon as he was on the other side. Guren gave him a knowing glance.

Dimitri turned away from him. “I’ll more likely be in my office or the council room if she needs me.”

Guren nodded. Huffing in laughter and shaking his head as Dimitri left.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Byleth was happy to smell the scent of lavender as she went into the bath. She stretched one more time as the warm water felt excellent. She was still feeling pleasant from their activities earlier. The outfit that was left was almost a mirror to the one he had worn. It had a high collar that would hide the bitemarks at her neck. She would have to find out who was responsible for all this because the fit was perfect for her. She gathered all of the dirty clothes into the basket and left it next to the door.

“Had fun?” Guren asked with a sly grin.

“Yes.” Byleth replied. A smile curled her lips as the memory came back.

Guren stood and brushed against her leg. “I’m glad you’re happy Ashen.”

Byleth brushed her fingers through his fur. “We might need to find a lady wolf for you.” She teased.

Guren shook his head. “Not needed, but thank you for the thought. Now do you need me to lead you to Mercedes’s room or do you know where it is?”

“Go ahead and lead. I know the direction, but not which room.” Byleth said.

When she got there Dudue was at her door bowing to her. “Thank you as always Mercedes.”

Byleth raised an eyebrow, but stopped, not wanting to interrupt whatever this was.

Mercedes smiled from the doorway. “Anytime you want to talk, you know I’m always happy to listen. And the alterations are fun to do. If you find anything more that you think they’ll like I’ll be happy to take a look at it.”

Dudue has a slight curve to his lips, but it went back to the thin line he normally wore when he saw Byleth there. “Oh professor, do you need anything?”

Byleth shook her head. “No I was coming to see Mercedes. I assume it’s you two behind the clothing that is appearing outside our room then?”

Dedue nodded. “We took the liberty, yes. I hope we did not act out of bounds.”

Byleth smile and looked down at what she was wearing. “It’s much appreciated, actually. I left all of the dirty clothing in the basket you left us near the door.”

“Understood, I’ll make sure it’s taken care of.” Dedue said.

“I didn’t mean it as an order Dedue.” Byleth said.

“I am his Highness’ vassel. There are not many that he wants near his things. I don’t mind. There are many things I owe him, and you as well.” Dedue said simply.

Byleth nodded. “Then at least let me to thank you for your excellent care.”

A blush crept over his face before he coughed into his hand and composure returned. “That means a lot. Thank you, professor.”

Mercedes giggled. “Did you come for tea, perhaps professor?”

Byleth nodded. “Yeah I forgot mine at the monastery so it is much appreciated Merci.”

“That explains a bit. Come on in. It’s lavender tea you like right?” Mercedes asked.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He found her later that day in the war room, she had some diagrams and lists and was probably delegating which troops should stay where based on the fact she also had a map next to her with those round stones again. She would shift a few, take notes, and then look at the map again.

“Byleth, there is something I’d like you to do with me.” Dimitri said.

Byleth turned to him, that tone he used, something was wrong. “What is it?.”

“I want to question Viscount Klieman’s man, and Darren has brought one of Cornelia’s men forward that has information about Cornelia and his sister. I’m afraid of losing my temper for one. The second, it’s all still… I know what you showed me is the truth, but to think my stepmother was behind it.” He swallowed and looked away from her. “It’s still a truth I have difficulty facing.”

Byleth wrapped her arms around him in a hug. “I’m here for you. You don’t have to face it alone.”

He held her tightly before he could get his composure under control again. Why was he shaking? Would this accursed feeling truly never leave him?

“I’ll go grab Gilbert and be right back.” She said before she kissed him.

She found Gilbert easily enough. Rodrigue had been with him and asked to be included with the interrogation. She had thought perhaps he’d wait outside the door but when she opened it he was glaring at the man who had been at Viscount Klieman’s side during the council.

“I cannot overlook your reckless remarks. Are you really so keen to lose your head?” Dimitri’s voice was cold.

“I only did what I believed was right. I swear to the goddess that I'm not lying. Amidst the turmoil of the tragedy, Lady Patricia was supposed to be the only one who was unharmed. We had been given orders ahead of time to not approach her carriage...” The prisoner said.

“Was Patricia an accomplice?” Byleth asked. They knew that truth already, but it’s not like they could say, oh we went back to that moment in time to watch it ourselves, they needed concrete evidence and strings to follow.

Rodrigue nodded. “I’ve suspected as much ever since I investigated where the caravan was attacked.”

Gilbert sighed. “For the past few months, I've been spying on lords who defected to the Empire in order to investigate rumors about Lady Patricia. Cornelia's words were true. The two of them... I am afraid they conspired together, after all.

Dimitri’s fists were clenched, but he was mainting a semblance of calm. “You say she wished to return home? That isn't nearly enough reason to cause such a tragedy.”

Hapi knocked on the open door. “I think I can answer that one Didi. Darren came and told me what was going on since the man he has hurt me too. Cornelia told Anselma that her daughter was in Fhirdiad but she couldn’t see her at the time.”

“Neither my father nor I knew that the Imperial Princess was in Fhirdiad at the time.” Dimitri said.

Hapi shook her head. “That’s not what I heard. I heard that the king had wanted to keep the child away from Anselma. So he hid the fact that her daughter was nearby.”

Dimitri was confused at that. “She thought father hid it from her? What could he have gained from such a thing? She was seeking asylum from the from the Empire in the kingdom. Lord Aurendel was obligated to hide the Imperial Princess’ whereabouts. If her location had gone public, the Empire would have demanded her return. She would have undoubtly become a political pawn in the kingdom as well. The decision to hide her was not my fathers….”

“And there lies your answer.” Byleth said.

Dimitri’s eyes widened. “It was lord Arundel’s responsibility. My father and stepmother weren’t even allowed to dignity of being alone together. Cornelia would constantly insert herself in between them. If she had hid it from her, caused them to miss out on seeing them, extorted her, used her, told her those lies……”

Byleth nodded. “Aurendel and Cornelia are both slither. We don’t know if he truly is lord Aurendel or like Solen is just stealing his form, but that matters not, what does matter is they used Patricia’s love for her family against her. If she wasn’t able to even be with Lambert because they tampered, she probably just felt like a prisoner within the castle with a liar who relished in taking away everything she cared about.”

Gilbert pondered on that “That theory does ring with many truths. I do not intend to imply that the two of them were solely responsible for the whole affair. There were likely nobles who opposed the king, or potentially someone who wanted to throw the Kingdom into chaos, but they had a better chance with her.

Dimitri nodded. “I see. We will hear what this man has left to say.”

The prisoner looked around at those gathered in the room. “I’ve never heard of anyone named Aselma. My lord had long felt that King Lambert's radical ways were dangerous. At the time, he was approached with an offer to take part in the incident at Duscur... My lord loves his homeland. To me, he embodied justice. We were only doing what we thought was right.”

Dimitri’s frosty glare met him then. “And so, in the name of justice, he caused massacre upon massacre out of love for his homeland. You murdered your own king, killed our soldiers, and involved innocent citizens. And yet you have the gall to speak of justice?”

Kleiman’s vassel bowed his head. “I am only standing before you now because I could no longer bear the weight of my sins. When she brought forth that evidence against him…. I knew the truth could be hidden no longer.”

Byleth stood stonefaced infront of him. “So you are naming Viscount Kleiman as one of the co-conspirators of the incident of duscar? Did you share those feelings about your homeland? Do you regret your actions?”

He had to look away from her unflinching stare. “Yes... I believe I do hold those same beliefs. It is why I cannot regret my actions. I accept your hatred, and even the punishment of death, but I still believe it was a massacre in the name of justice.”

“Where there ever mages wearing bird-like masks within Kleiman’s home?” Byleth pressed.

He looked at her then, confused. “Yes, but what does that have to do with….. they were the ones that brough Klieman the information about Lambert’s plans and offered to include us.”

Dimitri nodded, they had all the answers they needed. “Gilbert. Lock this man in his cell. Tell Darren he can bring his man forward.”

Gilbert bowed. “Yes, Your Highness.”

Gilbert and Darren brought in a man who was struggling, but he stopped the moment that he saw Byleth. “Fell star.” He hissed.

Byleth closed her eyes and let the Sothis Regelia form. “And what of it Argathan?”

The man’s eyes went wide before he glared at Byleth with pure hate.

Dimitri didn’t like this. “We have brought you forward because you have information of Cornelia’s experients and a murder of a young apprentice that was under her care.”

Darren wretched his hair when he didn’t answer, his eyes were still on Byleth. “Tell them what I heard you scum. She was Cornelia’s apprentice and you killed her when she refused to join your little group! You helped him rape her and you’re the one that locked me in that cell for her to conduct her experiments on me.” Darren growled.

The cloaked man started to laugh. “All of you are pathetic fools. What is the consequence of the death of one stupid girl? We strive to destroy every beast that fell star created. The crests are our making and we will determine who is worthy of them, not that false goddess. Rhea sends her regards Fell Star. Her blood will serve us well in eradicating your kind. The empire has been very accommodating to us.”

Byleth stepped forward, taking his chin in her hands. “All I asked for was peace. I gave you magics beyond your comprehension, and yet even still you only wish me gone.”

“Thales will carve our your wretched heart!” he growled.

“Don’t you mean Arundel?” Byleth purred. The man only glared at her. “We’ve killed Odessee and Cornelia. We will take out Arundel and Myson. Tell me how many more of you snakes lie in the dark?”

The man’s eyes went wide as he made a spell in his hands faster than Darren could stop him and flung it at Byleth. She caught it in her hand and it fizzled out as her eyes began to glow. “Compared to Solen and Thales’ spells yours is barely a whisper of wind. I never asked for war, I never betrayed you, and I did not ask for your hatred. And yet you twisted every gift I gave you and killed my family. It was your ancestor’s burden and yet you carried on their wish, so you will burn with the rest.” She let him go. “Do want you want with him, but I do not wish to see his face again.”

“What would you prefer Sothis?” Dimitri asked. Rodrigue and Gilbert’s surprised gazes went to Byleth.

Those glowing green eyes met Dimitri’s. “It’s only a snake that will poison you the moment it gets a chance. While I’m out I’m going to see her little ones if you wish to speak to me.”

Dimitri turned to Darren. “You said this man was guilty in helping kill your sister?”

Darren nodded. “Yes, your highness. I killed the one that raped her, but he’s the one that held her down and drove the blade into her heart when they were done based on the information I gathered.

“Then I will let you be the one to carry out his execution.” He said before he turned to the door to leave.

He heard Darren’s sword get pulled out of the sheath and then the sound of metal through flesh. Rodrigue and Gilbert followed him out as the body fell to the floor with a thud.

“Rest in peace Lilyana. Not even their thoughts can touch you anymore.” Darren said.

Dimitri found it hard to have any sympathy for the fallen. He was worried about the goddess who now roamed the castle. She had said her little ones. Who was that supposed to be?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was almost lunchtime and everyone had gathered for the food and a break from their tasks. When Byleth stepped into the room in the Sothis Regelia a few of them had to do a double take.

“Professor, isn’t that what you wore when you were wielding the goddess power earlier at the bridge?” Linhardt asked, catching sight of her.

“Ah the sleepy one. You and I had a lot in common.” Sothis answered.

Felix glared at her. “What’s wrong you?”

Sothis huffed and put her hands on her hips. “There is nothing wrong with me!”

Felix knew something was off now. “Your voice.”

Sothis crossed her arms instead. “I happen to think mine is prettier than hers, so hmph.”

“So this is where you went Sothis. I wasn’t sure who you meant by little ones.” Dimitri’s voice came from behind her.

She pondered over that. “Hmm, well I guess that wouldn’t be accurate anymore. None of you are little anymore. Especially you, you tower over us now.”

“How long do you plan on staying?” Dimitri asked.

The irritated glare she gave him really didn’t suit Byleth’s face. “What, am I not good company?”

“That is not what I meant. I’m only curious. I wasn’t expecting you to be able to do it when she wasn’t sleeping.” Dimitri answered.

The others had gathered closer, wondering what was going on.

Sothis tilted her head. “I’m sorry. The man Darren held looks too much like someone I knew long ago, and she let me when I asked. He is disposed of, I hope.”

“Yes, Darren took care of it.” Dimitri said.

Guren padded in and bumped his head against Sothis’ leg. She let out an uncharacteristic squeal before coming down to pet and hug him. That had gotten everyone’s stare.

“Dimitri, what is going on with Byleth?” Sylvain asked.

“Everyone meet Sothis.” Dimitri said.

Petra came forward. “Like a spirit within her?”

Dimitri nodded. “That’s a good way to put it, actually.”

Linhardt came forward. “So it’s like the professor is asleep, and the goddess is awake?”

Sothis nodded. “In a way. She can still hear and see as I do, but I am the one in control of her actions.”

“Fascinating.” Linhardt said. “Curiosity, that barrier that you used to block all of those spells. May I see it, please?”

Sothis had a confused look on her face. “Alright.” She said slowly before she raised her hand for the magical resistance barrier to form.

Linhardt grabbed his tome from his belt and began drawing it out and taking notes. “Can someone ……. Dorthea or Annette…. actually, Sylvain and Felix too, can one of you attack the barrier with a spell? I want to see the effects directly.”

Ingrid huffed. “Not inside you’re not!”

Linhardt nodded. “Quite right we should go outside for that.”

Sothis closed off the shield. “I am not here for you to experiment on. Plus you already saw how many spells it took. Not to mention it does wear her out to use such power. She is my vessel, but her body can only take so much.”

Linhardt wasn’t listening to that part as he was taking notes.

Sylvain walked up to her. “So the actual goddess huh? Yeah her eyes, it’s almost like they’re glowing.”

She gave him a peeved stare as she tilted away from him. “The tomcat…..Your company is not needed.”

Sylvain made a motion like he had an arrow to his heart. “You wound me!”

Annette bounced up to them. “It’s really interesting to see so many different expressions on her face. It’s odd, but it’s nice all at the same time. Tell me, what would you like to do with your time with us?”

Sothis grabbed her hands with a smile. “I’ve always wanted to try those……… you and the nice older one……I want food, the good kind that she would eat and savor…… treats I think you called them.”

Mercedes chuckled as she walked up. “I was thinking about baking some tea cookies as a treat for everyone today. Would you like to join us and help?”

Sothis’s face lit up. “Yes, please! And you, the sweet one with the freckles, she likes your food too. I don’t care what it is, I want to try it.”

Ashe went red when he realized it was him he was talking about. “Yes, I’ll make you something right away.”

Sothis giggled. “Don’t trouble yourself. The bonds between her and I are growing so I expect she might let me out more often if I wish it.”

“I’ll be in my office if you need me.” Dimitri said.

Sothis grabbed the back of his shirt. “That’s no fair. This is your castle. Aren’t you going to show it to me?”

Dimitri was glad that pouty face was something Byleth hadn’t learned to use on him yet. That would be hard to deny, no matter the request. “We need to head out for battle tomorrow. I promise that I will show you, but since I get to keep you, why don’t you spend what time you have with them while they’re here?”

Sothis looked away with a deflated look. “Fine, but I’m holding you to that promise.”

When Dimitri tried to pull away again, he still felt her hand in his shirt. “Yes?”

She looked like she was about to cry. “You would give her a hug or something before you left, so why don’t I get one?”

Dimitri bit back a sigh. Dedue came in with some food in his hands. “Ah your highness. Please grab something to eat before you head back to work.”

Sothis seemed to forget about him immediately as she bounced over to Dedue as he placed the food on the table. Dimitri sighed then when she was out of range. He was going to have to have a talk with Byleth about this. It may not be fair to keep the Goddess cooped up, but this encounter with her was mentally draining. He also wasn’t sure if it wasn’t better to keep Sothis secret, but it was ultimately her decision. 

He watched her bouncing from dish to dish while Dedue was being paitent with her, telling her what each dish was and what was in it. He didn’t want to offend her so he walked up, intending to grab a quick plate to take with him, give her a kiss atop her head, and leave for his work.

Sothis placed a hand on Dedue’s cheek while he was bent down. “I assure you that I had nothing to do with what happened to your people. I have not been around to protect or forsake anyone or anything until I awoke in her. I know you have your own deities to pray to, but know that I help protect you now and I will do what I can to make sure what happened to your people doesn’t repeat itself.”

The shock in Dedue’s eyes was evident. “You are as benevolt as they say.” He finally said.

Sothis removed her hand and shrugged. “I just don’t like snakes who threaten my home. The others it’s their deeds that determine their worth to me.”

“Then why forgive me so readily?” Dimitri said quietly behind her.

She turned to him. “Because you reached for the light. What you did while in the darkness…..that is questionable, but you have come back to us and you are making up for it so why should I punish you when you are willing to do better? You punish yourself enough for both of us, which you need to stop that!”

He had a small smile curve his lips. “I’m working on it.”

She nodded. “That’s all we ask. Now come, choose what I should try first.”

“You know that I’m not a good judge for that.” He said.

“You were never good with seasoning. Or is it something else?” Sothis asked.

“My sense of taste….. it’s gone most days.” He replied.

Sothis sighed. “At least it’s returning. Honestly how many burdens to you keep to yourself? Come here.”

He bent down to her. “You better be glad I like you.” She said before she kissed him. His mouth sizzled as his dull world came sparking to life. He clamped his hand over his mouth after she let him go and he stumbled back. He could hear the stifled giggles around him. The only thing saving his dignity right now is that they were all friends.

“Well go on, try something.” She snapped.

He was hesitant but Dedue smiled and ladled out a few pieces of stewed meat onto a plate with a fork. He held it out to Dimitri, who took it. He really wished she’d quit staring at him. He took a bite and couldn’t help closing his eyes and savoring the flavor with a satisfied smile.

“Good, now is there anything else you need?” She said as she heard the satisfying sound he made.

“No, this hadn’t been necessary, but I am grateful for it. Here try it.” He said. He stabbed the meat with the fork and held it out for her.

She smiled before she bit it off his fork. “You’re right, it’s delicious. I do want good things for you, Dimitri. It’s as she told you. You’ve suffered enough, so let me know if there’s a burden I can take away.”

He kissed her temple. “Thank you Sothis. Enjoy what you can.” He turned to Dedue. “I’d like some more of this please, and any food you made I want to try as well.”

“Yes… yes right away.” Dedue responded. He seemed a little shocked, but happy. He got a plate ready for Dimitri and then went to prepare a second plate. “And for you Sothis. I hope it pleases you.” He said, putting that one down in front of Sothis. Dimitri didn’t expect the giggle she’d make after trying a bite.

“This is amazing. Thank you.” She said and started humming happily.

Dimitri shook his head, but couldn’t help but smile. Her demeanor did remind him of a child, but it was cute to see those expressions on her face. Maybe someday Byleth would be able to be just as expressive as she learned through Sothis. There was work to do and he wanted to enjoy his meal in private without so many eyes. His table manners had improved after the five years of bad habits, but he wasn’t sure if he could control himself after that decadent taste. He was going to enjoy this, and he was not going to have an audience for it.

There was a lot of pleasant chatter while the rest of them ate. There were a few questions like how long they had been bound and how, trying to get to know her, and just overall chatter amongst themselves. Sothis smiled, knowing that like Byleth, they had welcomed her into their little family without any strings attached, and that made her very happy.

The expressions reminded Sylvain of a child. She was cute like this to say the least. That outfit though on Byleth. Now that was a goddess worth worshiping. Sylvain sat down next to Felix with a smile. “Still jealous?”

“Not at all.” Felix responded in a slow tone. This was way to weird and he was happy he wasn’t the one that had to deal with it. He did have to admit it was interesting seeing all the different expressions, weird, but interesting.

Once everyone was finished eating Mercedes and Annette took Sothis into the kitchen to help with the baking. Ashe had followed behind them to offer his help too. Dedue also coming in to help clean the dishes from earlier. He had dismissed the servants again because he didn’t trust them just yet and seeing how she acted, he was sure that some of these cookies they made would end up on Dimitri’s desk. The last thing they needed was Dimitri poisoned.

Watching the four of them together was pleasant to listen to. He had never heard the professor laugh much before. She seemed to be enjoying everything, in awe at how easily the others did their tasks. They were cutting shapes for the cookies, and she had been disappointed in how none of hers looked nice.

Mercedes giggled at her expression. “It’ll be alright. It’s just the right thickness. I’m sure Dimitri won’t care what they look like as long as you are the one who made them.”

Sothis looked at her poor attempt of a flower. “But these are my first cookies. I want them to turn out well.”

It was Annette’s turn to smile. “Well that just means you need to have plenty more practice with us.”

“Here watch me. This is an easy way to do it. Twist the blade like this and just make a few circles but don’t cut too deep.” Ashe said showing her some motions.

Her next cookie looked better. She had to admit she liked this feeling. Even in Zanado her family treated her like a precious object that should be admired, but not touched. Everyone here was nice and she wondered if this was more of what family should feel like.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mercedes had given her a plate and cloth to be able to bring them along with her. She didn’t know what this feeling was that burst from her chest. She was excited for something for the first time in a very long time. She found his office easy enough. She was pleased to see an empty plate near the door. He had eaten all of it. He looked up from the stack of papers.

“Did you have fun?” he asked, putting down his quill.

“Yes very much. I wanted to share these with you.” She said, taking off the cloth and trying not to look at the misshapen blobs.

“Would you like tea with it?” he asked.

“Not right now.” She said, sitting down on the coushioned windowseat.

He grabbed one off the plate and bit into it. The smile that crossed his face made her very happy in return. She grabbed a cookie and bit into it. It practically melted on her tongue, and the taste was nice. She was not looking forward to going back to her throne.

“Thank you again Sothis. Not only for my sight, but what you did today, I wasn’t expecting any of it. I am extremely grateful to you.” Dimitri said.

Sothis smiled as she finished her cookie. Then she stretched and yawned. “Unfortunately, I think we’re at my limit. I’m sorry if I shocked you and everyone else.”

“Rest well Sothis.” Dimitri said, kissing her on the forehead. “Thank you for making the sweets as well.”

She smiled as the Regelia faded into what Byleth had been wearing before the change. She breathed a heavy sigh. “That was a lot more exhausting than I want to admit. My face feels a little stiff.”

Dimitri couldn’t help but snicker at her. “Good to have you back.” He said before giving her a kiss.

She reached for a cookie and nibbled it down. “I wanted to help you with this, but can you give me a few moments to rest?”

“Take all the time you need.” He said.

She curled herself under the large window and she was asleep within a few moments. He shook his head at her before tracing her jaw with his fingers. He started to get back to work and found himself glancing at her between tasks. He would smile and then get back to work. When she woke up some time later he was getting close to halfway done.

She stretched. “How long was I out for?” she asked.

“However long you needed it for.” He replied.

“Can I help you with any of it?” she asked.

“Yes, that pile there. I set them aside for you, knowing that you’d handle them better than I could at the moment.” He said, pointing to it.

She looked at the empty cookie plate next to him. “Liked them huh?” she teased.

He looked at her sheepishly. “They tasted good.”

She smiled at him. “It was nice of her. There might be some instances where it might not be as nice as you hoped. There’s going to be some flavors you won’t be able to stand.”

“It’ll be better than everything tasting like ash.” He said.

She nodded and took the pile that he suggested, using a tray in her lap as she pulled her back up against the wall so she could work comfortably. Together they got through the piles, talking as they worked about things that needed to be settled and taken care of in the short time they had here. He had actually been able to accomplish a large amount of tasks while she was gone. He had been working hard.

When they got to the last few papers she stretched and yawned. “Let’s run while we can, before they come with more work to add to the pile. I think dinner should be about ready.”

He scooped her up. “I couldn’t agree more.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner was full of chatter, mostly about Sothis, however Rodrigue and Gilbert had turned the conversation to Dimitri and how smoothly everything was going. They would be able to head out to Derdriu tomorrow without many worries. Rodrigue said that he’d rather go with them, but he understood that they needed to keep the momentum so the Kingdom could continue to thrive.

Count Kleiman would face a public execution and the truth of Duscar told to help get that out of the way as the city recovered as well as uncover Cornelia’s misdeeds and involvement. It would happen tomorrow morning. They felt for something that important an accusation Dimitri needed to be there for it. They also agreed that announcing making Rodrigue the ruling Regent until Dimitri came back for his coronation would be best done afterward. After that they would set out for Derdriu. Rodrigue still had doubts that he was the right choice but would accept the honor on the promise that Dimitri would indeed make it through the war alive and return to them.

Dimitri had shook his head. “It’s you or Gilbert. You both knew what my father had to do when you were working with him. Both of you are capable of the task. One of you will stay here, the other helping us as you have while on the field. I trust the both of you.

Gilbert flushed. “Your Highness. I’m honored.”

Rodrigue nodded. “Yes, it is very high praise. I thank you.”

Gilbert bowed his head. “Both of us are becoming old men quickly Rodrigue. I think it would be the better choice to take you out on the field, but to take his tasks after my failure, I’m not sure if I am up for the task.”

Rodrigue nodded. “I know, it doesn’t seem real. There were days when we would help Lambert, there always seemed to be a flow of unending tasks, and I never envied him for having the responsibility.”

“May we discuss and give you the answer tomorrow?” Gilbert asked.

Dimitri nodded. “I need you comfortable with the decision. As long as I know I can leave the kingdom in good hands it would take a burden off of my chest. I will end this as quickly as I can.”

Dimitri looked over to Dedue. “This will help clear your people. I’m sorry it couldn’t be done sooner.”

Dudue nodded. “The fact that you found peace for both yourself and my people makes me grateful, Your Highness. I will help you hunt down the rest of those responsible.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He found her in the training room after that doing a few exercises and smiling when he came in. She grabbed a training lance she had beside her and tossed it his way. He caught it and circled her. She followed his movements as her smile faded, but she bit her lip as she gave him a once over.

“I think you have other thoughts on your mind than just a spar beloved.” He said.

“What happened this morning was rather breathtaking. Of course, it would be on my mind. Merci gave me some of her stash of herbs when I told her I’d forgotten mine.” She teased.

He grinned at that before he took a jab with the lance to one side. She dodged which he expected, twisting it like a staff to smack towards the side she dodged to. She was nimble enough to dodge back before he connected, but it seemed to surprise her.

“Yuri taught me a few new tricks while you were gone.” He said as her almost caught her again with another hit.

She smiled. “I thought leaving him here would be a good idea.”

Dimitri nodded as they exchanged a few more blows, he knew to use the lance’s reach to keep her away. “Yes he and Ferdinand have been insightful and helpful through all of this.”

Byleth nodded. “Good. How have you been adjusting to the workload?”

“I doubt I could have done all of it without all the guidance you gave me with Garrag Mach, at least not as efficiently.”

The continued in silence after that. She had to keep twirling around his jabs. She had managed to throw his aim to the sides, but with his strength it didn’t give her much of an opening. She kept her defenses high, able to deflect his shots or avoid them completely. He saw an opening and the lance smacked her across her ass. She yelped and glared at him.

“We’re going to play like that are we?” she growled.

He grinned. “Something wrong?”

She regained her stance and the match began again. She was more offensive this round, but he was still able to push her back and keep his distance. He disarmed her and ignored the clatter of wood as her sword hit the ground. He backed her up against the pillar behind her with his lance, pinning her up against it. Her chest heaved from the exertion as she panted and looked up at him. He pulled away long enough for him to get the lance out from between them before he kissed her. He lifted her up as he pressed himself against her and the pillar. She wrapped her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck as their tounges danced.

He heard Guren’s growl a moment before a woman’s squeal of surprise caught his attention and he pulled away from her.

“What’s the matter Ingrid?” Sylvain asked, coming behind her. He caught sight of the two of them. “Oh… Well….that looks like fun.”

“It’s called a bedroom you animals. If you’re not going to continue training, then get out.” Felix growled.

Byleth buried her head into his neck. “Do you want me to pulse?” she whispered, unlatching her legs from him.

“No, let them talk, but you are coming back with me.” He growled before he pulled her against him to carry her back to his room.

“Don’t tucker yourselves too bad. We need to leave tomorrow.” Sylvain teased.

Felix made a sound of agitation.

Ingrid still hadn’t said a word, her face flushed red. Not until Sylvain whispered in her ear. “No I am not jealous!” she clamped her hands over her mouth as she realized she said it too loud.

Byleth chuckled. “He is mine, but I’m sure you can find someone who will do that for you. If your dad sends you one more of those stupid marriage proposals for someone you don’t know, bring it to me and I’ll rip it up for you. Your life is yours, Ingrid, live it.”

Dimitri nuzzled against her neck. The words that came out of her mouth would never cease to amaze him. “As you are mine Byleth.”

Her gaze went to his face and she smiled. She kissed him, uncaring and unashamed that they had an audience. “Bedroom my lion. I want you to finish what you started.” She whispered in his ear.

He smiled. “As you command beloved.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dimitri found despite the physical exertion, he still couldn’t sleep. She was curled up asleep against him. His mind started to wander to tomorrow and he had to ignore it. He didn’t want nightmares tonight and thinking about Arundel and why they were executing Kleiman would not help his mind. The fact that they had uncovered the truth helped somewhat. He was glad to hear Patricia’s last words. She still had thought of him fondly, not as some false family. If it was true that she had been so lied to, that Cornelia’s venom was so potent to corrupt her, could he really blame her for wanting to get back to her family? She had said that he had to stay in the Kingdom, that had meant that she at least wasn’t in any plan to kill him. It really didn’t matter the reasons now. What was done was done. He would start to go on living without clinging to hate. If he truly treasured those who have died, then he must earnestly atone for his sins. Father, Glenn, all of the soldiers who have fallen... The people of Duscur who still suffer persecution... The only atonement he could offer them now is to take responsibility for this broken Kingdom that has been entrusted to him and shed light to the truth that they had found.

She rustled and opened her eyes for a moment. “Dimitri, rest, tomorrow will be another long day.” She said before snuggling closer to him.

He pet and ran his fingers through her hair. She was right of course. Tomorrow they would fight at Derdiu and he would have to behave in case Claude decided to tease them again. It was going to be interesting to see what he’ll say when he sees the rings. With lighter thoughts on his mind he curled around her, laid his head above hers, and closed his eyes.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she woke up she knew today was not a day for playtime. He was still asleep and she breathed a sigh of relief. She had woke up briefly and could tell by how rapid his heartbeat still was that he was stressed. At first she suspected a bad dream, but his breathing wasn’t what she thought it should be. She had been worried maybe he wouldn’t sleep at all. She was glad that wasn’t the case.

She opened the door and Guren nosed in another basket. “Thank you.” She said before shutting the door once more. They had cleaned the clothing that had gone under her armor. She sat on the edge of the bed as she got dressed and started putting on her armor when she heard him rustle from the bed. His long reach made it easy for him to pull her back towards him. She studied him in the dawning light, the scars that scattered over his skin, the color of his hair, and how the light caught the blue within his eyes. She smiled.

“Now what’s going through your mind?” he asked.

“Just thinking that perhaps one of these days I should have you wear that patch on one of our rougher nights. I know the reason you had to wear it wasn’t friendly, but it did look good on you. I do love the color of your eyes.” She said, running her hand over his jaw.

He smirked as he ran his hand along her side. “I might be talked into it.”

She grabbed his hand. “I’m already mostly dressed, behave.”

“I can fix that.” He teased, leaning over her.

Her face sobered. “I know but today’s not the day for it.”

The tips of his hair tickled her nose and she tried not to smile as his gaze met hers. He sighed heavily and pulled away and began getting himself ready. She finished herself by getting her boots on. She opened the door to let Guren slip inside.

“Question for you are you intending to follow our army or would you like to stay and guard Rodrigue until we get back?” She asked him, sitting down.

He looked up at her, getting into her lap as he thought. “You both will be together and have pack. I could stay and protect him, but he cannot understand me.”

“Growling at the direction of a betrayer should be sufficient. I know I’ve gotten used to being around you, but I would appreciate it. He is like a father to me and I’m about to put him in a position of power that a few people might try to hurt him for.” Dimitri said.

Guren nodded. “Fights for alpha are not uncommon. I don’t like it, but I will do as I’m ordered. He is family so he is pack and I will protect any of your pack.” He looked directly at Dimitri. “That means her protection is in your hands.”

Dimitri pulled his gauntlet down. “I am well aware.”

Guren nodded. “Alright I will stay, but please introduce me and lay a few ground rules. I will not be treated as a dog, pets reserved only to the head if he feels so inclined. The pillow Mercedes made for me stays with me in his room for me to sleep on. And I will not eat tablescraps.”

Byleth pet his head before wrapping her arms around his neck. “Is that all?”

Guren pulled away from her to look her in the eyes. “Both of you come back alive and well and end this damned war.”

Byleth nodded and kissed the top of his muzzle. “Will do.”

Byleth grabbed a pouch of herbs from her bedside. “Let’s go. They should be getting breakfast ready.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The execution went swiftly, the crimes spoken aloud to the citizens who had gathered. The council brought forth the evidence as well as the witness. Dimitri was trying to keep his composure, but Byleth saw his shaking. Five years ago Cornelia would have tried to do this to him. This would have been his fate if he hadn’t escaped. She pressed herself closer to him, silent support that she would hope no one noticed with the angle she sat in. He calmed almost immediately giving her a grateful glance.

Rodrigue had decided to stay behind. Because of Gilbert’s involvement in Duscar they didn’t want any rumors that he had been involved and that is why he was late. Rodrigue was the shield of Faerghus and a war hero that led the forces that fought against Cornelia. It made more sense for Rodrigue to be the one left behind Gilbert had said. The moment the announcements were made and the sentence carried out Dimitri and the rest had left to lend their aid to the Alliance.

“Have you ever been to Derdiu?” Dimitri asked as they approached the city.

Byleth shook her head. They had taken jobs within the Alliance, but she had never had a reason to go there.

He smiled at her. “Well you’re in for a treat. It’s a harbor city, as long as they haven’t destroyed it too badly it is quite beautiful in it’s own way.”

The city came into view and the sight of the sea made Byleth’s heart feel warm. It reminded her of her time in Morfis. That feeling was snuffed out as she saw smoke surrounding the city as the Empire took out the surrounding area. By the look of the formation, Claude was playing defensively. All of the Golden Deer students guarding the entrance to the gates. She saw Claude’s white wyvern by the harbor.

Dimitri reined in the horse to face the army once more. “Let us show the Empire that we will defend the ones who stand with us. We will beat the Empire back to their master! Try to do what you can to avoid harming the city and it’s people, the Empire’s force is our only enemy today!”


	31. Deer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Check out Lunafox90 (@lunafox90): https://twitter.com/lunafox90?s=09 made a Twitter will put when I update chapter there. Feel free to leave a message.
> 
> Timeline -rewind -battle for dedriu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Claude was being very insistent on his time after the battle and kept distracting me from writing the chapter so I finally relented and did it first before going back to fill up the rest. The chapter ran a little long, there were alot of things I needed to string together, but I hope you all enjoy it.  
> \--no edit needed--

# 31

An Alliance soldier approaches Claude and Judith for the report. “The citizens of Derdriu have all been evacuated and are now at sea! We also have reports that reinforcements have been sighted in the west. Their banner belongs to the kingdom.”

A second Alliance soldier approaches the three. “Our line of defense has been broken! The Imperial army will be here at any moment!”

Claude nodded. “Understood. You two join up with the troops in the city.”

Both Alliance soldiers bowed and went to their designated posts.

Claude grinned, his gamble had paid off. “Looks like they are right on time. Judith, are you ready?”

Judith nodded. “As ready as I'll ever be. It's been years since I last battled in the city streets. I’m surprised those friends of yours actually came through.”

Claude smirked. “Don't go messing up because your vision has weakened with age. Take the defensive for now.”

Judith waved him off. “Yeah, yeah, I get it. You hang in there, too, boy.”

Claude glared at her. “Can you please stop calling me ‘boy’! That's an official order from the leader of the Alliance.”

Judith smiled. “Understood, Leader Man.”

Claude sighed. “Teach has never failed me before and I’m glad she’s not starting now. Let’s get this show started shall we?”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the Gates of Derdriu the Kingdom army gathered.

Gilbert turned to from the solider that gave him the report to Dimitri. “It appears the Imperial army has already marched into Derdriu and engaged the Alliance. It seems the Imperial advance has been stalled by guerrilla skirmishes. The Alliance forces are holding out. It seems all of the previous students that were under Claude are all here as well.”

Ingrid looked a little worried. “That must be Judith of House Daphnel who joined up with Claude's troops. To think Judith, a true hero, would find herself backed into a corner like this...”

Dimitri shook his head. “It is not so. The Alliance has only drawn the enemy so deeply into the city to allow us to attack them from behind. Brilliant.”

Byleth nodded. She had seen the strategy when they were on the hill. “He’s planning a pincer attack. We gave him no doubts that we’d be here to help. We gave our word.”

Dimitri smiled. “That we did. I still can't believe Claude would risk everything on that behalf. He has placed all of his hopes on us. Let's make sure we live up to his expectations.”

Byleth nodded. “Let’s make sure everyone makes it out of here alive, and give Lord Arundel his own dagger to the heart.”

Dimitri pulled her into a quick embrace before kissing her temple. “Be careful and lead us well. I will not let Claude die... Let's hurry to his rescue.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lord Arundel surveyed the city. If they hadn’t sustained such heavy losses at the bridge they would have been able to take the war to a battle at Gronder Field and wipes out most of these nuisances. That damned woman. If the reports were to be believed she was getting too strong. It did mean that they were going to be able to destroy the Fell Star once and for all. They had to stop the prince so he would fulfill his role to wipe out Edelgard, leaving Fodlan without a ruler. He was supposed to rise from this and with Rhea’s blood, they would use their spell to turn every one of her followers into the beasts they were. Dimitri hadn’t fallen to the madness they had helped nudged him along either. Right now nothing was going to plan and that fact irked him. “The leader of the Alliance has managed to escape to the harbor, has he? Those rats resist in vain...”

An Imperial Soldier came up to him. “Your Excellency! There's an army closing in on us from outside. The banners...are those of House Blaiddyd.”

Lord Arundel cursed. Cornelia had always been too greedy and self-assured. She would rather inflict pain and torcher rather than kill something outright. Perhaps he could kill the fell star here. They say she hadn’t left the prince’s side. Even if he couldn’t kill her, killing him…. Yes the star might go after Edelgard for revenge. “Blaiddyd? I see... That idiot failed, it seems. Hurry up and kill the leader of the Alliance. With him gone, Derdriu will fall.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Byleth noticed that more troops were coming from the south.

Gilbert nodded. "It's the Imperial army's supply corps. Attacking them now would be a fine plan."

Byleth thought a moment. "Sylvain, can I have you sweep up the soldiers coming in for reinforcement down south? Rejoin us as soon as they are taken care of."

Sylvain nodded and his wyvern took to the skies.

"Everyone else, stay close. Ingrid Petra, from the hill it looks like enemy reinforcements might be coming in from the left side of the city. I will need you two to secure that opening right away. Claude is in the harbor. Dimitri and I will try to get to him before we engage Arundel. He is dangerous. I don't want anyone else trying to attack him. Am I understood?"

There was a chorus of agreement.

"Stay close and move in as a group. Talk to any deer you see and let them know we are here to help."

They started moving with the city. Ignatz and Rapheal had taken the front gate and were happy to see them. Byleth told them to stay put in case any more reinforcements came from the south. She noticed Lorenz and Marianne were protecting the reinforcement point. Ingrid and Petra had pulled back to take care of some of the more northern forces that were attempting to get to them. Byleth recognized the pink hair that was ahead of her.

Hilda raised her axe and turned to Byleth before she realized who it was. "Professor! It's been too long. I was hoping you'd show up. Seeing you puts a spring in my step! Come on, time to 'em the Hilda treatment!"

Dimitri nodded to her. "This is your defense point?"

Hilda nodded. "Claude's nuts. Asking me to protect the bridge! That's so much responsibility. But the guy's so helpless, I feel sorry for him. So, I'll do what I can to protect him."

Byleth shook her head. Hilda protecting someone. She still remembered Hilda telling them that sacrificing your life for someone was the worst thing you could do. Perhaps she had grown up after all. She still seemed as chipper as ever.

Lord Arundel reared his horse. "Clever. I can't believe they pushed through to here. Nothing is more foolish than dying in vain. Let's get to the harbor and finish off the leader of the Alliance! "

Byleth knew they had to get to Claude first.

Judith: It's no good...we're surrounded. But I need to hurry up and rescue the boy... To get to the harbor, first we have to get rid of the enemy mercenaries. There's no other way.

Byleth nodded and let Dimitri go ahead of them to clear a path.

Claude saw them coming. "I missed that face! And you're just in time. Thanks for that."

Dimitri nodded. "You're OK... Can you still fight, Claude?"

Claude shook his head. "You barely snatch me from the jaws of death, and now you're recruiting me! You sure know how to inspire loyalty, Your Majesty. Sadly, I'm not free to move here, for many reasons. You'll have to repel the Empire without me..."

Byleth nodded in understanding. The people on the ships for one he had to protect. He could also see from all directions here. In the middle of a fray he could easily be shot down and the alliance would be without a leader.

"Professor, if you had chosen me instead of Dimitri... No. I shouldn't dwell on it. I'm grateful you came. I'm glad to have your strength, if only for today." Claude said.

Byleth smiled softly before following Dimitri back to Arundel.

Lord Arundel scoffed at Dimitri. "You would raise a weapon against your uncle? You've grown into a savage of a man, just like your father."

Dimitri grit his teeth. How dare he talk about his father. "You are rather calm for one in your position. Or did you forget that this is a battlefield? Perhaps this is no time for words, Uncle. There will be time for that after we have settled things here."

Dimitri lunged for him and Arundel readied a spell in his hands. Byleth found herself frozen. It was the same spell that knocked her off the cliff. If there was any doubt now that he was Thales it was gone now. She willed herself to move. If he hit Dimitri with that. It had only pushed her away, but something that strong against Dimitri.....This was the man that caused Dimitri so much pain. He was the one that schemed and poisoned. He was the reason she lost five years. Her feet began to move as rage coiled around her. Dimitri dodged the spell for the most part, it hit across his shoulder and knocked him back a step. Arundel readied another spell and Dimitri swept out the horse out from under Arundel. As Arundel scrambled to get back onto his feet Byleth struck as he readied another spell.

Arundel fell to his knees, blood flowing from the wound Byleth's sword gave him. “Your very presence has foiled our plans, yet again...”

Dimitri gripped his lance tightly. “Uncle, I need to know. The incident nine years ago ... We already know you were involved. What did Cornelia... No. What did my stepmother do?! Why did you kill her?”

Arundel narrowed his eyes on Dimitri. “You are not qualified to look into the darkness... You and Edelgard... Do your best to kill each other... You are family, after all…..” Arundel’s breathing was coming in pants now. “Myson will…. Let there be light…. You will meet your end Fell Star…..your kind does not belong….here….” 

Dimitri looked away. “He's dead. There goes our chance to gain more information. Then again, even if we had managed to capture him alive, judging by the way he was acting...”

Byleth grimaced. “Its' something we can worry about later.”

Claude came up to them. “Teach is absolutely right. We should take this rare opportunity to let off some tension.”

Dimitri nodded at him. “It's been a while, Claude. I am glad to see that you're safe.”

Claude “Same. You really did come to help us... You must be a bunch of soft-hearted suckers, eh?”

Dimitri smiled. “If you really felt that way, you would not have set up a defensive battle in the hopes that we would come. It worked out, only because we made it in time... Were you really so confident that we would answer the call?”

Claude nodded. “Of course. I knew you wouldn't hesitate to put yourself second and come running to our aid.”

Byleth shook her head. “So much faith in us.”

Claude shrugged. “You and I are cut from different cloth. I wouldn't make a move unless I could gain something from it. You've always been just the opposite. And of course, I've always been fond of taking dangerous risks. After all, I sent that express messenger before you had even recaptured the kingdom capital. If all went to plan, I knew you'd recapture it soon, and then respond to our request for aid. It was riskier than usual, I'll give you that. But it was the only card I had to play, so I took the gamble.”

Dimitri crossed his arms. “You cross too many dangerous bridges for my liking.”

Claude chuckled. “I know, I know. But... that ends today.”

Dimitri tilted his head at that. “What do you mean?”

Claude held out his bow to Dimitri. “Here, take this. Use it however you see fit.”

Dimitri’s confusion was tangible. “The legendary bow, Failnaught... Isn't this the hero's relic of house Riegan? Hold, Claude. This must be one of your jokes. You cannot truly intend to part with this...”

Claude shook his head. “It's not a joke. As of today, the Leicester alliance is no more.”

Dimitri still refused to take it. “Just what are you planning, Claude?”

Claude moved the bow to her. “If you're going to lead Fódlan, then the alliance Lords will follow you. Back in the day, the Alliance split off from the kingdom. I'm just putting us back together again. Oh, and I've already gained the support of the other Lords at the roundtable conference, so you can stop looking at me like I'm crazy. All that's left for me is to officially step down as the leader of the Alliance.”

Byleth pushed the bow back. “Not so fast Claude. I gave you a promise and you’ll need that bow to help us with that goal. You do want your answers don’t you? Not only that, you had said you wanted to know what it was like to have my strength for your side. Join us. I know that you need to be getting back to Almyra at some point to get your dream achieved, but for now help us here. Join us not as the alliance leader but as the Almyran prince, help us bring Fodlan’s new dawn.”

Claude locked gazes with her as if he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “That's why I became the Alliance leader to begin with, actually. But it left me no time for what I was really after. You'd better not take on too many responsibilities yourselves, or else you'll end up in the same boat. And remember ... both the living and the dead cling to us without any regard for our own lives. It's up to us to break free of that weight and follow the path that we believe in…. Teach….I’ll do it. For you I’ll stay, just for a little while. Let’s all work for a better Fodlan.”

Byleth had reached out her hand for a handshake, but Claude pulled her in for a crushing hug, resting his head on top of hers as he breathed a sigh of relief.

Byleth pushed at him lightly. “The burdens are hard to deal with alone. I know it’s a relief, but if you know what's good for you I wouldn’t do that again.” She pulled away and put her back against Dimitri who wrapped his arms around her. “Or you’ll have to deal with him.”

Claude nodded with a smile. “Sorry, I had a moment of weakness. I guess cause you were too adorable. Come on the rest of the Golden Deer are waiting. They’ve been excited about the reunion, and since you are making me stay, you are dealing with Lorenz.”

Byleth let out a groan. “Seriously?”

Claude’s grin grew wider. “Yep, since the Alliance is yours now, you get to start dealing with the mewling of the alliance lords. That includes Glouster.”

Byleth glared at him. “You’re enjoying the thought, aren’t you?”

Claude chuckled. “You know, it might actually be more fun to stay after all.

Dimitri shook his head. “Claude...”

Claude’s eyes lit up. “Oops! I almost forgot the most important thing. If you're looking for Rhea, apparently she's being held captive in the imperial capital. It doesn't sound like they intend to kill her, but there's no telling what they're planning.”

Dimitri nodded. “You have my gratitude for that, Claude. As for her don’t even think about trying to snatch her for yourself.”

Oh, Claude could have some fun with this. “Gratitude? Thanks, but no thanks. And wouldn’t it be more fun to share than be stingy? It would be rather rude of you to keep her all to yourself, wouldn’t it?”

The glare Dimitri gave was priceless. It was rather cute how protective he was of her, but it came at no surprise. Dimitri had always been following her like a love-sick puppy, trying to help her with whatever he could during the academy days. He was so obvious it that the deer had been taking bets on when he’d propose to her. Some thought that perhaps the strict prince wouldn’t have the gall to it, especially since Teach was a commoner, but Claude had placed his bets that, sooner or later, love would win out. His mother had given up everything to be with his father. The fact that Teach was back and willingly in his arms would have sent Dimitri over the moon. It was only a matter of time. They were both wearing gauntlets, which for her was odd. Perhaps Claude had won the bet after all.

“Why don’t you both stay here for the night? I can help you foster relations with the nobles in the morning after I step down. Teach there is someone I’d like you to meet too. Dimitri might find him interesting too.” Claude asked.

Byleth raised her eyebrow at that. “Which Alymran did you sneak over?”

Claude burst out laughing. “I can never pull one over on you can I? You’ll just have to come and see.”

It was Dimitri’s turn to be confused. “How did you manage to get one past Holst?”

“Holst knows. Get a few drinks into enemies and they’re paling around and joking as if there was never any animosity to begin with. It’s also why Holst is good with Hilda coming with me. I almost feel bad for the Alymrans. They won’t know what hit them when Hilda starts using her charms on them.” Claude said and turned around. “Judith is bringing the citizens back from the ships I used to keep them safe. You should probably greet them so it doesn’t look like some invasion.”

Byleth nodded. “Lead the way.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Claude introduced them to Nader and Judith and brought all of the Golden Deer together inside House Reigan's banquet hall. It was an interesting affair. There was alot of chatter and plenty of food as all of the students got together. Some of the alliance lords had also made an appearance to meet and greet with Dimitri. There was hardly any time to breathe with everyone's attention. She wanted to check Dimitri's shoulder. She knew the force of that impact, but he was acting normal so she dismissed it for the moment. She also had a promise to make to Claude and she had planned on telling all of the students, not just Claude.

Byleth rose from the table. “I need every person besides Judith, Nader, and Gilbert that was not a student at Garrag Mach to leave this room.”

The servants looked over to Claude as well as some of the other council members. “We already agreed that I am stepping down. Teach wants a school reunion that doesn’t include others that she didn’t spend time with her. She’s just too polite to ask otherwise. She knows that those three will help keep it private. Am I right?” He replied.

Byleth nodded. “Thank you.”

Claude looked around. “You heard the lady. Make yourself scarce!”

There was a lot of movement around the room until it was just the ashen wolves, blue lions, golden deer, and what of the black eagles had come with her. Caspar, Bernedetta, and Constance had stayed behind at the monastery. Claude leaned back in his chair. “So what’s up Teach?”

“I made you a promise that for your help, I would give you my secrets, but I’ve found out so many more. The truth needs to be given, and it’s better to do it all at once.” Byleth said. She looked at Dimitri.

“It’s your choice on who to trust, not mine.” He said.

She nodded and the Sothis Regelia took form over her in a golden light. Claude’s chair made a large thud as he stood up suddenly, almost tripping over it as he stumbled.

“It’s time all of you know the origins of the crests and what the church has hidden from all of you. What I am about to tell you should not be discussed out of this room.” Byleth said.

Ignatz was scrambling for paper. “Professor, your clothing. They were talking about the bridge you were using the goddess’s power. Is this…. I mean…. Sothis?”

Byleth nodded. “I can call for her and let her out later if you wish, but for now I want to be the one to tell you all of this.”

Marianne looked at her wide-eyed. “The goddess…. You….”

Byleth sighed. “Alright, first truth because I know you have questions. The goddess lives in me through the crest stone that is my heart. Because it was her heart originally, she was able to make a connection to me. She gave me her power on that day in the Sealed Forest, that is why my hair and eyes changed. Her heart is the crest stone of flames, the same one that is missing from the sword of the creator.

Claude sat back down. “That ….that explains a lot actually. Why do you have it, though?”

“Rhea,” Byleth answered.

Claude nodded in understanding. “Then she knew what it was. Your mother in Abyss… Rhea has been trying to revive the goddess for a while, hasn’t she? What better way than with a newborn of the previous vessel.”

Byleth nodded. Dimitri put his hand over hers that had tightened into fists on the table. She took a deep breath and wrapped her hand around his. “Yes. The crest stones were all hearts of the goddess and her children. Nemesis tore them out of their owners and the Argathans, who are slither now, made the relic weapons. They were never gifts. They were forcibly taken.”

The room burst out with questions then and Byleth flinched. Dimitri rose up. “Quiet! Keep in mind that the only reason she knows this information is that she had to live through it as the goddess in her memories.”

“Meaning she had to go through getting…… damn Teach, getting your own heart ripped out could not have been fun.” Claude said.

Byleth looked down. “It wasn’t. Neither was watching the massacre at the red canyon. Nemesis used Sothis’s heart and the sword of the creator made from her bones to kill all of her children. Every relic weapon is the heart and remains of her and her family. That is why Zanado is called the red canyon. Nemesis painted it red with their blood. After he took the hearts of the fallen her gave them to the elites with the weapons.”

Linhardt leaned forward. “That does make sense now. The power had to come from somewhere. You had mentioned it to us on the road. The elites are indeed the source, but the crests going through bloodli…… oh gods I’m going to be sick. Please tell me that was not the case.”

Byleth sighed. “I’m sorry. I won’t lie to any of you. The Argathans stole everything they could from the body. To wield the power the blood had to belong to the heart it originated from. That’s why the crests have been fading. The original bloodlines are weakening, losing their connection to the magic that started this.”

Yuri looked to Balthus confused. “Friend, something I’d like to input I was not born with a crest. It was that elder that saved me. There was some sort of red liquid, and Balthus had a similar experience.”

Byleth nodded. “I had figured as much with as rare as yours was. There is also the experiments on Lysinthia and Edelgard. They must have harvested the blood for their experiments. Now they have Rhea, one of the last of Sothis’s children still roaming. You remember that picture Solen left in the library of the immaculate one you showed me before Seteth came and snatched it away?”

Claude nodded. “So that white beast on the field the day they attacked the monastery was Rhea? I was right about those two!”

Byleth met his gaze. “You know with these secrets they are the ones in the most danger. Keep it to yourself, but now you understand why they kidnapped Flayn now.”

Linhardt nodded. “Anyone with a major crest is a target to be captured to try to exact it. They could, in theory, give a crest to anyone they see fit, if the person is compatible.”

Lorenez looked to Lysinthia. “That is how you are able to use my family’s relic, is it not? They forced the Glouster crest on you.”

Lysinthea nodded. “I originally had the Ordelia crest as well. That is why my life span is shortened. No one is meant to have two.”

Linhardt started taking notes. “Lysinthia I promise you right now I will try to find a way to remove one. Professor, if these Argathans have a base, they must have records of their research. If we can find it, I could figure out a way to undo it by figuring out how they did it.”

Byleth looked towards him. “You do realize there are those that will take advantage of such research? I want to snuff them out. Crests have far too long ruled this land and too many tragedies caused because of them. We can save Lysinthia and possibly Edelgard, but after that it needs to be destroyed.”

Sylvain looked at her. “I’d absolutely love that idea, but no one is going to listen. No crest, no power, you’re worthless.”

“Which is exactly the thinking we need to tear down. Have you met anyone with a better heart than Ashe? Ignatz has his talent for painting. Dorthea not only one of our most powerful mages, but a beautiful voice that should be shared. There are some other commoners in this room that deserve praise as well, but do you care that they don’t have a crest? Does it mean their lesser because of it? People need to be judged on their merit, not their birth.” Byleth said.

Ferdinand raised his hand. “Professor, Edelgard has said some very similar things to that regard. Do you think there is a way perhaps that we can all come together to discuss this? I don’t think our goals are all that different. Yes, her methods are wrong, but her reasons may not be as bad as you think.”

Leonie leaned back in her chair. “Miss high and mighty listening to us. That’ll be the day.”

Felix crossed his arms. “There’s another truth here Boar that needs to be discussed. What did Lord Arundel mean about you and Edelgard being family?”

Ingrid nodded. “To claim that the king and the emperor are related… could it be?”

Dimitri felt all of their eyes on him and wondered how the conversation got changed to him, but as Patricia’s dealing with Duscar would come to light, it would surface sooner or later. “I suppose I never told you. Lord Arendel spoke the truth. My stepmother was Edelgar’s birth mother. Political turmoil drove my stepmother out of the Empire. Father fell in love with her at first sight and they married. I lost my birth mother before I was old enough to remember her. My stepmother filled that role for me. She lost her life in Duscar, nine years ago.”

Felix tilted his head. “Hang on. I didn’t even know she was your stepmother. Does my father know about this?”

Dimitri nodded. “Yes. All those who were close to my father knew, including Rodrigue. To speak openly about it would have caused a scandal, and so she was our secret. No one in the general public knew about her, so naturally, the fact that Edelgard and I are stepsiblings was kept secret as well.”

Mercedes covered her mouth. “I’m finally beginning to understand what you went through five years ago. I mean Edelgard is the only family you have left, isn’t she? To find out someone so precious to you is actually your most hated enemy…. How heartbreaking.”

Annette made a squeak. “But wait! You two were born and raised in two different territories, right? So you probably never met until you were both in the academy. I mean don’t get me wrong, I think the idea of fighting family is just about the worst thing ever. But hopefully, the fact that she’s a stepsister who you never really knew helps with the pain… I don’t know. It was just a thought.”

Dimitri sighed. “I am afraid that’s not the case. Though it was only for a short time, Edelgard once called Fhirdiad home. When I asked her about her change in hair color in abyss, since her hair was brown when I knew her, she didn’t seem to remember any of it. Despite that, I still carry those memories. It was a long time ago, but she was a cherished friend of mine.”

Sylvain clapped and started to laugh. “Wait! I remember now! She was that girl wasn’t she? The girl you gave the dagger to! Heh, so your little girlfriend was Edelgard.”

Dimitri glared at him. “Sylvain. If you have ant more foolish things to say, please hold them for later.”

Claude was chuckling too. “What kind of gift is a dagger to give to your girlfriend?”

Sylvain nodded. “I do have a few more up my sleeve, but they can wait. Go on Dimitri. This is something I think we should hear.”

Felix nodded. “She may be an enemy now, but the emperor is your old friend and your stepsister. Can you bring yourself to kill her?”

Dimitri nodded. “If I must. If there is any chance that the world she seeks to create could be a just one.. then I… I would love to see a future in which I may reach out my hand for her and have her reach back. That said, I have no intention of letting my personal feelings cloud my judgment. Too much is at stake.”

Ashe thought on that a moment. “Dimitri is there…. Maybe you should meet with her and try to talk. If there is any hope of ending this war without more bloodshed we have to try. Besides, killing your own family… I’m sorry, but it’s not right.”

Dimitri nodded. “I… I think so too. And you are right that we should at least try.”

Byleth nodded. “I think so as well. Edelgard was their pawn, and as Dimitri said she doesn’t have any memories before they experimented on her it seems. I don’t know what her plans are, but the Argatheans have to be wiped out for Fodlan to have peace. I know there is a mage named Myson that we still need to take care of, but I don’t know how many more there are.”

Claude nodded. “Yeah, Hubert has been keeping tabs. He came here a little while ago to ask questions. He had asked for me to keep an eye out for undesirables. There’s no way to pry him away from Edelgard. If she won’t help us, I don’t think he will.”

Leonie made a squeaking noise of excitement, bringing everyone’s attention towards where she was leaning over Ignatz’s shoulder.

“It’s not done yet. Please don’t make such a fuss.” Ignatz said.

Byleth smiled and came over. She had always enjoyed his paintings. She was surprised to see it was herself. Ignatz was red and started to try to apologize.

“It’s beautiful. I’m glad you never stopped working on what was your passion Ignatz. Do you take commissions?” Byleth asked.

“For you Professor, I’d paint anything you’d want. Your encouragement was part of what drove my choices.” Ignatz said.

He started looking back and forth between her and the paper, now that she was closer for the details.

“Does anyone have any more questions?” Byleth asked.

“Plenty, but we did have a battle earlier and this is supposed to be a celebration. Why don’t we take what we have been given and think on it a while?” Lorenz suggested.

Hilda propped her arms up on the table. “You mentioned talking to Sothis.”

Byleth shook her head. “I warn you now, she’s a handful.”

Rapheal chuckled. “She can’t be all bad considering who she’s paired with.”

Byleth closed her eyes and searched her mind, finding the cord that connected the two of them. Sothis was there in an instant. “Do you have need of me?” she asked.

Byleth shook her head. “No we are having a party with the Golden Deer and I think you might like to enjoy the celebration.”

Sothis smiled. “That is quite kind of you. I will accept.”

When her eyes were opened they glowed and Ignatz gasped. “Such a beautiful green,” He said reverently.

Sothis tilted her head. “Oh, you were the talented one that was indecisive. May I see what you have there?”

Ignatz flinched but showed her the drawing that he was sketching.

Sothis’s eyes went wide. “Wow! Can you do me next? My ears have points and I am shorter than her and not so much on the assets…. You know what I think I’m actually happier looking like her, forget I said anything.”

Ignatz was at a loss for words, but his smile went wide. “So take Byleth’s hair color with Lysinthia’s body frame?”

Lysinthia blushed. “Why me?”

Sothis looked at Lysinthea and nodded. “Actually, yes.”

Ignatz nodded. “I’ll do my best!.....Hmmm.. maybe a duality piece of the both of you…… I’m going to need….. oh sorry.. I’m getting ahead of myself. Welcome Sothis. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Sothis’s grin went wide. “I knew I liked you for a reason. I look forward to it.”

“So the Goddess huh? Wasn’t sure what you’d be like.” Claude said.

“Claude do you not understand what the word respect means?” Lorenz groaned.

“I remember you, the schemer…keep in mind any poison you cook up with be something Byleth will deal with.” Sothis said crossing her arms.

“Ouch, is that all you remember me for?” Claude asked.

“I have never had a high opinion of you. Your smile has never reached your eyes and I never feel as if I can trust what comes out of your mouth.” Sothis said.

“Oof, give me a third strike and I know that you don’t like me.” Claude said.

“You haven’t had an easy life, but to earn trust you need to be able to give it. At least during the academy, you treated her as a puzzle box. I never got any other feeling that you wanted to know her for her. She might have changed her views but that’s all I have to go on.” Sothis said.

The rest of the time was spent chatting amongst each other and eating. Dimitri was trying to pay attention, but he was starting to feel a little dizzy. Sothis had retreated at some point and Byleth had come back to him with a knowing gaze.

“You didn’t check where his spell hit you, did you?” She asked.

Dimitri shook his head, but didn’t answer. Byleth placed her hand between the plates of armor to where she’d touch cloth. She pulled back to find blood.

“Take the bedroom at the end of the hall.” Claude said, noticing that Dimitri was bleeding. He got up and opened the door to the hallway that led to the bedrooms.

Byleth nodded and took Dimitri’s hand. “Come on we need to get that bandaged and cleaned. You should have said something. I was trusting you to know if you would need treatment or not. Mercedes, just because I know dark mages have that poison strike ability can I have you come with us to check him over? I can use faith magic, but I might not recognize it if it has.”

“I told you I’m fine.” Dimitri said.

Byleth raised up her hand with the blood on it. “You are getting proper care, and I won’t hear any argument.”

Dimitri relented and followed. He had planned to clean it before they retired for the night. The bedroom Claude indicated had a large bed with gold and white pillows scattered about. There were books and maps scattered around. It had a large balcony that overlooked the sea, with two large glass doors that were latched at the moment. They brought him into the adjacent washroom where Byleth started to unclip and take off his armor. He could tell from the mirror that the wound was ugly, but it was the dark coloring that was spreading that made them all curse.

“Can you handle it Mercedes?” Byleth asked.

“Yes leave it to me.” Mercedes said as she laid her hand on his shoulder.

Byleth was glaring at him, and that was not a good sign. “I don’t care if you think I am mother henning you. If you get damaged in battle we are checking you as soon as we are able. If whatever this is decided it wanted to spread faster you could be dead right now Dimitri.” She growled.

Dimitri flinched. She was right of course, but it hadn’t been causing him any pain so he had ignored it. “I’m sorry a lot of things were happening all at once. It wasn’t bothering me and I was going to clean it before we retired for the night.”

“I’ll be right back.” Mercedes said and then she left.

The color hadn’t improved as much as Byleth thought it should. When Mercedes came back she had a large backpack with her. She handed a vial to Dimitri. “Drink this.”

Byleth had to try to keep herself from laughing at the look of distaste he had after he drank the contents. “I…I did tell you there were going to be some things that you were not going to like…I’m sorry, I just… I haven’t seen that expression on you before.” Trying and failing as he giggles echoed in the room.

“This is something I haven’t seen before. It’s not acting like a normal poison.” Mercedes said.

Linhardt came in and Mercedes nodded to Dimitri. “Oh, I see what you mean. Thank you for getting rid of the blood Mercedes.” Linhardt said, inspecting Dimitri's shoulder where the brunt of the damage was.

Linhardt examined the coloring. “Yes, I can fix this. Hubert uses similar tactics.”

Mecedes breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you. I’m sorry for bothering you with this. Can you tell me how you’ve done it so I know for later?”

Linhardt nodded. “Sure.” He touched Dimitri’s shoulder and pulsed out some healing magic. It felt different than Meredes’ magic Dimitri noticed. Whenever she used her magic it felt like you were being enveloped by a warm hug. Linhardt’s felt like it was numbing, drowsy almost. It relaxed the muscles and the color disappeared.

“Did he drink the mixture?” Linhardt asked.

Mercedes nodded.

“It might make him a little drowsy, but it will clear anything else out that might have tried to invade his system. He should be fine now, but I would recommend that any activity that would increase his heart rate should be avoided, I’d say at least two days to be safe.” Linhardt said.

Byleth nodded. “I’ll make sure he behaves. Thank you both. I can dress the wound.”

Linhardt grabbed a bottle from the pack. “Put this on top of the wound twice a day. If it turns black wipe it off and come get me. It means there’s more poison to get out.”

Byleth took it and nodded. Mercedes left some clothes for them to change into before both of them left. Byleth told him to get a quick rinse before she would take care of the rest. When he was clean Byleth went to the task of taking care of the wound and wrapping it.

Dimitri sighed. “I’m sorry. That was reckless of me.”

Byleth nodded. “Just don’t let it happen again.”

She started to take her own clothes off. She had a few bruises, but no wounds. She rinsed quickly, just enough to scrub off the sweat and grime before grabbing the night clothes Mercedes had left them. Dimitri had already changed. He was still looking defeated. No increased heartrate would also include a different activity they enjoyed. It was probably for the best, but he was still chastising himself for being stupid enough to just brush off the wound as insignificant without looking at it. His mind had been distracted. Arundel had been responsible for so many crimes, and he had breathed his last today. So many innocents had lost their lives because of him. The main part of him was angry that his thoughts wouldn’t quit going back to how he lost another family member.

“Dimitri?” Byleth questioned. She was standing next to him, already fully dressed.

“Sorry. I was lost in thought a moment.” He replied.

“Come on. Linhardt said it might make you drowsy. I may be strong, but that doesn’t mean I relish the thought of having to lift you onto the bed if I need to.”

He nodded and let her pull him towards the bed. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Byleth felt Dimitri behind her, her back pressed against his chest. One of his arms was around her waist, the other under her head, it seemed to be one of his favorite ways to hold her when they slept. She felt pressure sinking the mattress in front of her. Odd, they had left Guren in Fhirdiad. The movement of fabric caught her attention and she opened her eyes to find Claude’s green ones open as he lay fully clothed an arm's length away. He gave her a lazy smile. Byleth’s mind didn’t comprehend it at first. No threat, so go back to sleep. Then they snapped back open and she jerked up. Why the hell was Claude on the bed?

“What’s wrong Beloved?” Dimitri grumbled from behind her, nuzzling his head into her back.

Claude was not successful on holding back his snickers. It was Dimitri’s turn to jerk up behind her. Claude burst into full out laughter as soon as he saw Dimitri’s expression.

Byleth rubbed her temple. “What the hell, Claude?”

“This is my bed. You two are the ones curled up and being cute. I’m just over here on my side, enjoying the view.” He said with a teasing tone.

She flopped back down. “Too early for your shit Claude…..” she grumbled, grabbing his pillow and curling up on it.

“Hey now, what am I going to use?” Claude asked with a chuckle.

Byleth lifted back up and threw the pillow in Claude’s face before she wrapped herself back up around Dimitri’s arm.

“Can you blame a guy for wondering what it’s like to wake up next to a goddess?” Claude said, coming closer, measuring the distance that Dimitri could strike with her half on top of him like that so he could stay out of his range.

In the dark Dimitri’s eyes were catching the moonlight to turn them an icy blue, and he was not happy with Claude’s presence. This was almost too easy. The prince had always been a fun target because of how serious he took everything. Something glittered in the moonlight, and he noticed that they were both wearing rings. He smiled. Lorenz and the others would have to cough up that bet money.

“When did you two get engaged? I didn’t see those at dinner.” He asked. Of course not, Dimitri was still wearing his armor and she had been in the Sothis getup for most of the night, and gauntlets on otherwise. This would be the first time they were both ungloved.

Dimitri tightened his hold on Byleth, and she sighed before snuggling deeper against him. “She’s mine Claude, and I asked her the night we took back Fhirdiad.”

“My bed, my rules, and once I head to Almyra, it’ll be a while before I get to see you both. ” He flopped down and hugged the pillow to him as he gave Dimitri a grin. “So I’m staying, and other guests are taking the remaining bedrooms, so you don’t have much choice, Your Highness.” He used the title sarcastically.

The silence hung between them, and he could tell that Dimitri was still uncomfortable, ready to attack the moment Claude made a move he didn’t like. Claude rolled onto his back and put the pillow underneath his head, resting his hands behind it. “To be fair, because I know your temperament, I don’t plan on touching her. She’s always preferred you, even in our academy days. It’s just…..there are few people that I consider actual friends. When you stood up for Dedue and me in the greenhouse, you showed me that there are people in Fodlan who aren’t like the asshole that was treating us like trash. It meant a lot. You earned my respect that day. Teach, you know exactly what she’s like. She draws you in without even trying. I have plenty of allies, but friends, that’s a different story.”

Claude readjusted, beating down the pillow as if it was the cause of his discomfort. “I was planning on going back to Almyra after the battle. Take my throne there and then start negotiations with whoever won the war. My money is on you two. I want better relations with no borders. I got a lot of my answers that I’ve been searching for, and yet I’m still here. My allegiance is usually only to myself, but I can’t seem to say no to her. As you are a package deal, I get both of you to tease until I go back home.”

Dimitri relaxed. “I’m still not sharing, and she’s right. It’s too early.” He flopped back down and cradled her in his arms again. This time with his head over hers so he could keep an eye on him if need be.

Claude shook his head and rolled off to strip to his smallclothes. He had stayed at the party for a while to not only make arrangements with Nader, but to give them privacy if they had wanted it. He had been surprised that neither of them noticed him come in until he was on the bed. If he had been an assassin, they would probably be dead. She had noticed before Dimitri, but based on her reaction when she met his eyes she wasn’t too worried. When she had opened up her eyes again, it was confusion, not fear. He grabbed an extra blanket from the closet. Knowing the big guy he would probably hog the sheets, and she had a personal furnace by being next to him so she’d be fine. He didn’t think Dimitri would let him close enough so extra blanket it was.

Byleth lifted herself up and realized it was him before dropping back down. He smiled. “You know Leth you’d make an easy assassin target if you’re not careful.”

She yawned. “You can feel malevolence as soon as it enters the room, it tingles up your spine to get you alert. You might tease, but you don’t mean any harm.”

He made a small huff of laughter. “Fair enough.”

She lifted up her head again. “Did you just call me Leth?”

He caught her eye with a cat-like smile. “Yep, you don’t like Professor anymore apparently, and your name’s too formal. It’s By or its Leth and I like Leth since you’re lethal, get it?”

It started out as a huff, that turned into a giggle and then a full on laugh. “Hanging around Alois I take it?” she said.

Gods, no wonder Dimitri wouldn’t stop talking about her smile. “Your man’s the one who asked for lessons, not me. I’m just good like that.” Claude said.

There was a sound at the door and Claude huffed before getting out of the bed again. He opened the door a crack and bent down before closing it again. Dimitri was still staring down at Byleth. He wasn’t sure if it was because she was still in that sleepy state where her inhibitions were down or if she truly had found that funny. Claude had driven him crazy at the academy. Everyone was casual and laughing around him. The fact that she was not bothered in the slightest with the sleeping arrangement did make him curious as to what was going through her mind.

Claude plopped a cat onto the bed who didn’t hesitate to go up to Byleth and sit and meow. “Well fine you traitor,” Claude said good-naturedly. She had been giving it plenty of attention as Sothis after all.

Byleth turned around in Dimitri’s arms so she was on her back to pet it. It crawled on top of her, purring up a storm before it settled between the crook in her neck and shoulder on Dimitri’s arm. Byleth gave a small laugh and a smile up at Dimitri.

Claude was a little peeved then. When the cat came in, it would usually sleep on his chest. Then another thought struck him. “I’m surprised you’re not objecting to another bedmate Byleth.” He said.

Byleth made a small hmm sound. “Oh, that’s what you mean. It’s kind of like camping with the mercenary band. There were times when we couldn’t get to an inn or a tavern for the night. We all had to sleep in tents or near the fire and we had to bunk with others if we didn’t have the resources. My dad tried putting me in the tent with him or someone else he trusted. There were too many instances where someone would try to cuddle up next to me for his liking. They usually never meant anything by it, but needless to say, they learned I wasn’t there to grope on fairly quickly. I would tend to punch anyone that tried to get their hand down my shirt as I slept. I wouldn’t be aware of it until I woke up and they were knocked out flat.”

Claude gave out a snort of laughter. “Yeah, that sounds like you.”

Dimitri tilted his head. “You haven’t reacted that way with me.”

“Because I know your touch, and I know when you're near me. When we sleep you normally hold me somehow, even if it’s just your hand near mine. Physical contact has been a constant with you when we sleep, so there hadn’t been something to startle over.” She said.

“Does that bother you?” Dimtri asked.

Byleth smiled, if not for the purring furball leaning on her she’d kiss him. “Not at all. It’s quite nice.”

She raised a hand to pet the cat under the chin. “Alright you, I know you’re comfy, but I’m going to wake up stiff if we stay like this.” She got her hands under it and the cat mewed in protest. She leaned over to set it on Claude. “Your bed, your cat.” She said before she slipped away from them both.

“Would it be alright if I open the door to the balcony?” she asked.

“Yeah, go ahead.” The cat wouldn’t stay on his chest. It padded after Byleth. It was as he said, people and it seems animals were just drawn to her.

She opened it up doors a nice seabreeze came into the room. She sat down against the doorway, and the cat came into her lap. She petted it absentmindedly. She took a deep breath as the breeze ruffled her hair. “There are days I still miss him, but as much as I loved the travel, I’m not sure if I could go back to the mercenary life anymore. It’s odd. My loyalty had only gone to my father in the beginning, but now I have so many attachments. I knew it had to be hard raising me on his own. Morfis was beautiful, surrounded by the sea, there were plenty of times I’d just sit on the shores and stare at the stars. We first moved to Fodlan when I was old enough to start taking jobs without any trouble. It was odd with how different the climates are. Fhirdiad was interesting. It will take some getting used to, but this place. Just the scent of saltwater is enough to bring a flood of memories and I’m not sure what to do with this feeling that’s clawing at me.”

Claude had to tilt his head at her. She was usually so quiet and expressionless. Dimitri was getting off the bed and heading over to her. He kneeled down and picked her up before setting her back onto his lap as he got comfortable. His back was against the doorway and he sat crosslegged. She relaxed into his embrace. He took a tentative pet at the cat, just one finger across its back like he was afraid he would hurt it. Claude figured what the hell, it wasn’t like they were sleeping anyway, so he got up and took the opposite side of the large doorway to sit. The breeze did feel nice. It was probably his favorite part about the capital was its proximity to the sea.

“He raised you so, of course, you’ll miss him. We only get one life so the best thing we can do is appreciate the time we were able to spend with the people that touched our hearts. There’s no way to keep someone with us forever. When they’re gone, we need to take the lessons they gave us and use them to the fullest. Even if the memories fade, their influence will always be a part of who you are. If you never take the gamble to know them, you risk the loss of what could have been. I think it’s better to take the bet and gain what you can then worry over what could have beens.” Claude was surprised at how easy it was to talk to them.

He had planned this room sharing as a way to poke the prince further, but he was actually relaxing and enjoying their company. He always wore his disguises and hid away with his sharp tongue and teasing words, but right now, in this moment, he was grateful that he had made the plan. It wasn’t what he had expected, but it turned out to be a lot better than just getting a few laughs.

It seemed even Dimitri was considering his words. “Since when did you actually give wise advice?” he asked.

Claude raised an eyebrow. “I’ve always been wise. You just never paid enough attention.”

Byleth giggled. “There’s a reason Judith keeps calling you boy.”

Claude feigned hurt at that. “I’ve grown and I got the chest hair to prove it. Look at this chiseled, handsome face. Are you really going to call me a boy?”

Byleth shook her head at that. “All of you have grown so much. Sothis called all of you my little ones when she was able to watch in the academy days. As a teacher, I had made it my priority to protect and guide you all. I had to bury most of my feelings and try not to get attached, but I found that harder to do as I got to know you all. When I woke up with five years missing, I felt…. I still feel regret that I wasn’t there. I was reckless. If I had stayed dead, it worries me to know what this reality would hold for you two, for all of my old students.”

“What exactly happened to you Leth?” Claude asked.

“I went into a death sleep as my body healed is my best guess. I fell from that height and then got crushed and buried under a lot of rubble. I always get tired when I’m injured. It wouldn’t surprise me if I ended up broken down at the bottom of that ravine. Sothis said my crest stone went dormant for the time. All of its power, I’m assuming, went to healing up my body.” She said.

Dimitri shuddered at the memory. “I didn’t mean to end up back there. I was wandering around, looking for ghosts and answers to what had happened. I had found myself at the edge, and it crumbled underneath me. I slipped further down to a ledge. I was looking for a way to climb back up when I saw the sword hilt out of the corner of my eye. I had thought that my mind had truly gone mad on me, but I still went to look anyway. When I found her body there wasn’t a mark on her, but she wasn’t breathing. It wasn’t until her hand connected with the sword that she was brought back to us. I’m not sure how many days I tended to her, but she didn’t wake up until the morning of what would be the Millenium Festival.”

Claude swallowed. That would explain the protectiveness. If he had seen her like that….. it would have haunted him too. “I’m at least glad you’re here now. You’ve always been a miracle.”

She smiled at him then. “Me too, and it’s not on purpose, I assure you. I almost couldn’t face Thales today. My mind kept going back to his spell that caused my fall from the cliff. It froze me in place for a moment as fear and regret caught me. I couldn’t act until my anger rose. He was the one that stole that time away. In slither his actions had caused so much pain. I’m not without my own flaws. I too can be consumed by anger.”

Dimitri stroked her jaw. “While that may be true, with as easily as you accept the flaws of others, you are allowed to have your own.” He said kissing the top of her head.

Claude turned his head away. “Hey Leth, call me curious, but why didn’t you choose the Golden Deer to lead?”

She thought on that a moment. “I would have had better luck herding cats. You were capable and I’d probably would have had to depend on you to keep the others in line, but your playful personality would probably irk me more than Sylvain’s did. Then there was your fascination with secrets. I didn’t know the answers, and I wasn’t ready to face any of those truths you were prying for.”

“And here I thought it was just Lorenz.” Claude teased.

She leaned her head back against Dimitri as laughter bubbled through her. “Gods Lorenez’s old haircut always made me shudder when I caught sight of him. Every time I had to deal with him at first was because the girls were complaining about him. He does care about his teammates, but he was so pompous at first. Leonie only wanted to talk about my father. I adored Ignatz, especially when I found out he did art, he was so good at it, and I tried to encourage him more towards that then battle. Raphael was a sweetheart, but with our ration supplies as it was I’m glad he wasn’t with us. It’s good to see that Marianne has finally come out of her shell. Lysithea has always been amazing, which is why I had to snatch her. Then there’s Hilda. I had to clean up more of her and Leoine’s pranks than I care to admit. The days at the Academy… I will always look on that time fondly. It’s as you said, all of Fodlan in a nutshell, the good and the bad.” 

“What do you plan on doing about the Church when you take it over? I don’t see you as the divine punishment type. The majority of people in Fodlan believe in the Seiros faith that Rhea preaches. That’s why they accept the noble system as if it were the only option, and refuse to associate with those who believe in anything else. That closed-minded philosophy is the reason why Fodlan’s Throat is locked tight. If you remove the archbishop who strictly advocates that doctrine, that world view is no longer absolute. There’s room for free thought. The leadership of the church would undoubtedly fall to you, and you would hold the power to change the shape of the faith, of the world. For the first time, people would truly be free to think for themselves. To decide what’s right and what’s wrong. Honestly, I believe Edelgard is probably hoping something similar by getting rid of the church altogether. Her methods require too much bloodshed. That’s not something I want to get behind.” Claude asked.

“We have to end this war first, but yes, there will be plenty of reform to be done. I’d like to use the connections to open more schools if we can. That was the one thing about the academy was it brought everyone from all walks of life to bond with each other. It didn’t matter what part of the hierarchy or where they were from. None of us would have met on such equal terms otherwise. As long as people have a kind hand to guide them, the potential they can have is limitless. That is what I want to do with this world that we’re fighting for.” Byleth said, taking Dimitri’s hand in hers.

“You’re amazing, you know that?” Claude said.

“That she is.” Dimitri agreed.

“You both are. You made two wishes in that tower Dimitri. The first was to have a world that no one would be unjustly taken from us. There will always be greed and envy, people who wish to take instead of give, but we can at least try to make a world that limits the desire to do so. And you Claude your dream is to tear down the barriers so everyone can raise their hand in friendship rather than hatred and disdain. Based on what I know from Edelgard, it’s not the church, it’s the crests that are her problem. The church is the one that fueled their importance, and thus, her hate encompasses it. Sothis wants peace for this world, and you heard mine. Is there truly no way we can all live in peace?” Byleth said.

Dimitri rested his head on top of hers. “That is why I feel that I must meet with Edelgard and try to talk to her. Do you think it's a fool's errand? Honestly... I think so too. But I must swallow my feelings and grudges–our whole history, really–and ask her about this future that she sees. What she aims for once her domination is complete. What kind of justice she clings to as she fights. And why she felt it necessary to start this war... I believe that asking her these things is the true responsibility I have been tasked with as king.”

Claude nodded. “I doubt she’ll listen, but it’s worth the gamble. If we can stop this senseless killing, it would benefit everyone.”

Byleth chewed her lip. “We could meet in Gronder, not as three armies, but three leaders attempting to make peace.”

“Don’t you mean four Leth?” Claude asked.

“I don’t see you adding Hilda to your list of potential leaders.” Byleth said.

Claude shook his head. “It’s not the fact that you’re engaged to him. You could probably lead Fodlan on your own, that is how much everyone respects you. More than that, you are the one who guided us all. You hold the Goddess’s power. If anyone can convince anyone to believe in something, it’s you.”

Dimitri nodded, knowing full well how her hands were enough to pull him out of his shadows. “Before any battle begins, we will set up camp at the bridge and send a messenger. I will tell her that we need to speak with her in a safe place, without any weapons or troops. As to whether or not she will agree to our request... Well, that rests solely on Edelgard.”

Byleth thought a moment. “I'm certain she'll agree. She sent Hubert with that message because she felt she owed a debt for all the advice I gave her and listening to her. I think she’ll return the favor to listen. What will come of it, that’s unknown, she’s too stubborn for her own good.”

Dimitri looked out to the sea. “I would like to believe that as well. You know...when we fought in Fhirdiad, Cornelia mocked me and called me pitiful. But even if it is true that my stepmother never loved me, I am not to be pitied. After all, I have allies and dear friends who care for me. And now, I also have you by my side.”

The smile Byleth gave him before she twisted around to kiss him was enough to make Claude blush. The cat looked up from her lap and glared at her for moving before it jumped down went into his lap instead. Claude chuckled as he pet the cat. “You know pity is the last thing I’d give you. If you’re not going to share, quit making me jealous.”

Byleth nuzzled Dimitri as she smiled and pulled back. Then she got on her feet and held out her hands to both of them. “Come on, let’s go to sleep. We all have a big day tomorrow.”


	32. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline - Rewind- Gronder Field-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one scene I needed to snip

# 32

Byleth felt Dimitri’s breathing increase on the back of her neck and knew something was wrong. She opened her eyes and almost jumped. She had to remind herself that Claude was still there when she saw him. The cat was curled up on Claude’s chest, and he was sleeping flat on his back. Dimitri's grip on her waist shifted as his hands clenched and unclenched. His body was starting to shift, as whatever his nightmare was got worse. She remembered his discomfort during the execution this morning. Then facing Arundel on top of that would be the root of what was bothering him now.

She twisted herself over to face Dimitri. She needed to wake him up easy, so they didn’t disturb Claude. There were still some instances where he would pin her roughly to the bed until he came to his senses. She imagined the cat nor Claude would not appreciate Byleth being thrown on top of them.

She started by running her hair through his bangs across his forehead with her nails. Sometimes just a gentle touch was enough to calm him. From what she could tell of the moonlight, his shoulder wound wasn’t discolored. That ointment that Linhardt gave her would turn the bandages black if there was a problem, so it wasn’t the wound or poison bothering him. She bent her head down so she could whisper soothing things in his ear, stroking his arm as well. He grunted in his sleep and kicked out.

“Dimitri, you’re ok, it’s just a dream love. I’m right here.” She coaxed as she shook his uninjured shoulder.

He jerked awake and almost banged her in the head. She knew from experience to pull back before. She leaned forward to wrap her arms around his neck to hug him. His breathing was still harsh and he was shaking. She just hoped Claude was still sleeping. The last thing he would want is an audience when he was at his weakest. She kissed along his jaw as she gave him more soothing whispers. He wrapped his arms around her and gripped her tightly against him. She wondered if there was something she could do about these dreams of his. There were nights that when he held her he was fine and then there were nights like these that his own mind would trap him to torture him further.

She coaxed him onto his back, letting him keep his arms around her. She peeked a quick glace at Claude, who seemed unfazed and still asleep. The cat was glaring at them, annoyed, but it closed its eyes after a moment. She turned her attention back to Dimitri. He had calmed, but he was still shivering under her hands, and she knew it wasn’t from the cold. She moved on top of him, letting her body wrap around him until even that stopped as she stroked him with her hands and nuzzled into his neck. Soon they were both back asleep as her presence and just the weight of her, knowing that she was there, calmed him enough to try to close his eyes again.

When Claude woke up he found the space beside him empty. He rose early, so that was a surprise. He didn’t think that they’d wake up earlier than he did. He gave a pet to the cat before he looked over to the other side. Oh, now that just wasn’t fair. Byleth was sleeping on top of Dimitri with her face snuggled into the crook of his neck. One of her hands was curled up next to his cheek and the other caught in his hand. His other hand was latched around her waist. Claude looked back down at the cat that was giving him an agitated stare since he had stopped with the pets. He glared back before moving the cat off of him carefully and heading to the washroom. He was tempted to sleep in, but after that sight he wasn’t sure if it would be safe to sleep right now. Even asleep, those two craved each other’s touch. It was adorable, but it made his skin heat uncomfortably. He was not one for jealousy usually, but that sight would require a lot of cold water.

Byleth woke up when she heard water turning on. With a yawn, she started taking in the environment again. She found the cat had moved to lay on Dimitri’s chest, pressed up next to her. Claude wasn’t on the bed, so it made sense that he was in the adjacent room and the one who turned on the water. She nuzzled back into Dimitri’s neck and licked up the length of his jugular before peppering his jaw with kisses, and stroking the other side with her hand.

“Come on love. Claude’s already awake.” She said, nipping on his ear.

“And you tempting me with your touch helps how?” he grumbled, his eyes opening.

She giggled softly. “I thought it would be nice for you. How did you sleep after you woke up?”

He rubbed his face. “Better. I didn’t wake him up did I?”

She shook her head. “Not that I noticed.”

Dimitri noticed the cat when he went to stroke her cheek and lean in for a kiss. This was new. He could hear her soft laughter before she scooped up the cat and moved beside him. It purred in her embrace as she rubbed under its chin. Dimitri had always liked cats, but he was afraid of crushing them by accident. She put the purring bundle next to his neck, the vibrations from the purrs sent a wave of calm through him.

“Washroom’s ready if either of you want it.” Claude said as he came out fully dressed. Then he noticed the cat. “If that little traitor doesn’t quit loving up on you both ...” He huffed and opened up the door. “Come on if you want breakfast, otherwise you’re going to have to beg for scraps.”

The cat bolted for the door, twining itself around Claude’s feet. “That’s what I thought freeloader. Dimitri, when you’re ready, I’ll meet you in the council room. It’s the third floor with the large double doors that have been painted gold. Grab something to eat beforehand. The alliance lords will probably keep you in there for a while.” He closed the door behind him.

Byleth turned to Dimitri. “I’ll redress that wound for you.”

He grabbed her and pinned her beneath him.

“Dimitri, behave.” She said as he started to kiss down her neck.

He nipped at her collar bone “And what if I don’t want to?”

“You’re going to have to, healer’s orders.” He could hear her breath catching on those words.

“And you I think protest too much.” He said as he slipped his hand under her nightshirt. 

She pulled up his head for a light kiss. “Do you really want to give Claude any ideas about what was done to me in his bed?”

Dimitri glared down at her. No, he really hated that thought.

She kissed him deeply this time. “When we get back to the monastery.” She promised.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day was full of meetings as Claude made his official step down. The Leicester Alliance disbanded, and its lords swore fealty to the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. The chaos in the Kingdom began to dissipate as the people united under Dimitri's rule. Riding this momentum, the Kingdom army prepared to march south for a decisive battle against Imperial forces. They sent a letter to Edelgard, asking if they could have a chance to meet and talk beforehand. Gilbert had started the war council the moment they had gotten back to the monastery.

“The eastern lords are in the process of consolidating all of the troops within the entire Kingdom. In addition, ever since Arianrhod's liberation, the western lords have been declaring their fealty one after another.” Gilbert reported.

Ashe nodded. “Affairs within the Kingdom have calmed down considerably, and we even managed to win over the Alliance.”

Annette was as chipper as ever. “Although it was a rough go at first, I'm starting to feel like we could actually win this!”

Mercedes nodded. “That's true! Thinking back on it now, we've really come a long way. The Professor and Dimitri have been doing a wonderful job. All of the casualties have been kept to a minimum.”

Seteth bowed his head. “We even have a lead to where Rhea is located. It is as we predicted all along. If we are to rescue Rhea, then we must defeat the emperor...”

A messenger knocked on the door. “I am sorry to interrupt, but you asked that if a reply came to bring it to you immediately.”

Dimitri nodded. He thanked the messenger before he took the letter in hand. He unfurled it and had to suppress a sigh. “I cannot stray from this path that I have chosen. We meet at Gronder, if you can manage to defeat my forces, then perhaps we may talk.”

Byleth shook her head. “Now doesn’t that wording sound familiar?”

Dimitri looked away. “She never moved on from her pain and regret over what happened to her family, did she?”

Byleth nodded. “That is my best guess. She is like Rhea in a lot of ways, blazing a path that she thinks is right, punishing those that don’t think her way. She’s stubborn in that regard.”

Claude nodded. “Well at least you have the alliance on your side. I can imagine having a war between the three of us there. That would be the worst class reunion ever, wouldn’t it?”

Byleth could only nod.

Claude went up to her. “Hey Leth I didn’t mean to…. I wouldn’t fight against you. You know that right?”

Byleth tried to smile. “I can imagine it all too well Claude. This will be no mock battle. At least this time all of us are together. I’ll make sure this is a class reunion we all survive.”

They all nodded to that before preparing for they would leave the next day, marching for Gronder.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Byleth stopped into Abyss. She had neglected Constance for a while, but she was doing important work and had asked to not be disturbed. She was working on a spell that would have dispelled the veining and madness that Guren was going through. She was heartbroken that her test subject could no longer be of use to her, but she still went along with the research at Byleth’s request. The Argathans kept mentioning madness and blood. Remire had been a testbed for something. If their goal was to wipe the Nabetheans out of Fodlan it would make sense to use her blood to find the rest of her family. According to Constance, the research was going well.

Yuri had been making his rounds to make sure that Abyss was still adequately taken care in his absence. He made notes of supplies that they would need soon. Dimitri had promised him for all the help he had given that he would offer what supplies he could to abyss. Dimitri had noticed her and gave her the list to take care of while Yuri still had his attention. The sooner that everything got done, the sooner they’d have time for themselves. It helped that she had an attention for detail.

As far as she knew Balthus was trying to hit on Judith again, and Hapi has been with Ashe having tea in the courtyards. Dudue and Mercedes were in the kitchen together to help with cooking duty today. Ingrid and Dorthea were hanging together by the stables. Felix had somehow managed to get Sylvain to spar with him. Bernedetta and Caspar had snatched Ignatz, saying that they found a place that they wanted him to paint for them. She had seen the others around, but especially with the deer here too, there were so many to keep track of. She went to the marketplace and was surprised to see Claude at Anna’s booth. He stopped still when he saw her.

“What do I owe for your silence?” He asked.

Byleth raised a brow. “And what did the mighty Almyran prince buy that I need to be secretive about?”

He showed her a ring with golden stones that was similar to the one Dimitri gave her. This one had more filigree curling around the band.

It was a little too decorative for her taste. “She’ll love it. I’ll keep the secret as long as I get an invite.”

Claude chuckled at that, putting it in his pouch. “You can count on it Leth.” He said before he waved and left.

She grabbed the items on both Yuri’s and Constance’s lists. Then it was her usual rounds that included the greenhouse and fishing. Everything seemed to be in order and she would retreat to their room after she dropped it off back in Abyss.

“There you are friend. I was hoping to catch you.” Yuri said. He noticed the items that she left in the classroom. “That is much appreciated as well. Could you come with me a moment?”

“Sure,” she said before she followed him.

He took her into the men’s bunking area and she was confused at first. “Close the door.” He said as he went to grab a wrapped package out of a drawer. He laid it on the desk.

“First, do not tell him I did this. I don’t want any of his wrath, but I saw it and thought you’d look perfect in it. I am not one to let such a prize go to waste. One of my friends here in Abyss makes them and the war has brought her many hardships. So I figured to help two people at once. You can also blame Dorthea, she was insistent that it would work well for you.” Yuri said.

Byleth tilted her head. What in the world was he going on about? She took a tentative step towards the desk to find a sheer fabric laying between the paper.

“Yuri it’s me!” Dorthea’s voice came from the other side of the door. He let her in. “You were supposed to wait!” She huffed.

“Sorry. You know how busy she is. I wanted to make sure she got it at the very least.” Yuri said.

Dorthea sighed. “So Byleth, what do you think?” she asked as her voice started to get some excitement in it. She had been giddy when she found out that Byleth was asking everyone to drop the whole Professor business.

Byleth took a tentative hand on the fabric and pulled it off the desk. It was most sheer and frilly, with black lace that looked similar to her usual stockings that went over the underbust of the bra.

Dorthea made a sound of excitement. “I know, it’s perfect right!”

Byleth was still confused. “It’s an odd undergarment I’ll give it that, but it’s pretty.”

Dorthea gave her a stifled laugh. “So you haven’t dressed up for your steamy nights together then?”

“No, usually you want the clothes off.” Byleth responded.

Yuri chuckled. “She is just so adorable. Trust me darling, you can make him more aroused with the right garments than you can just being there naked in front of him. Take this first and see how he does with it. It’s easy to take off so he shouldn’t rip it since there aren’t any buttons. There’s one ribbon in the back holding it on. If he likes it you can always come back to us and we can provide you with some more interesting pieces.”

Dorthea nodded. “Yes, that dancer’s outfit for one. I saw how he was looking at you during the party. Things like that can add a bit of atmosphere. Now take your prize and shoo and thank you for everything you’ve done for us. I didn’t want to give you this at the party. I imagine neither of you would want that kind of embarrassment.”

Byleth smiled shyly, lifting the garment up. She liked making him happy, and although unconventional as a gift, she was grateful that Dorthea trusted her enough to give it to her.

“Thank you both.” Byleth said.

“I want details later.” Dorthea teased.

“Now why would you want something like that with what I can give you?” Yuri asked in a sultry voice.

Byleth shut the door behind her as Dorthea gave out a squeal of laughter.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dimitri had finally finished with all the chores that were required of him. He imagined it would be a similar event when he got back to the kingdom. Rodrigue had sent a letter here to Garrag Mach, knowing that it would find it way to him. Things were running smoothly, but there was only so many things that he was allowed to handle. Dimitri sighed. It was going to take a while for Fodlan to get back onto its feet once this war was over, but he didn’t want to think about work right now. He had seen Byleth briefly in Abyss. He saw her actions by what she had done of the work to help. He went upstairs to get out of his armor before he went looking for her.

What he didn’t expect was that she would already be there in the bedroom, using his old cloak like a blanket. She was taking a nap, fully covered except for a stocking covered foot poking out from the bottom corner. His breathing got heavier as he licked his lips. He started pulling his armor off, but kept his eyes on her. She opened her eyes and gave him a sly smile. He noticed that there was a black fabric he hadn’t seen before at her shoulder. She hadn’t moved, just watched him with a hunger that he knew he mirrored in his own face.

He continued peeling off his armor, enjoying her eyes on him as they watched his movements. When he had all the metal off she rewarded him with a look at her under the cloak. His breath caught at the sight. She was wearing her usual garter belt and stockings, but he had never seen the top before. The piece was sheer and he could see every curve of her. He liked how it clung to her. It parted at the waist so he’d be able to kiss her there. As he stood there he was reminded by memories of when he would imagine what she might look like on a bed waiting for him, but he didn't have a need to imagine anymore.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

“I don’t think I could ever get tired of having you.” He said before he kissed her, flopping on the bed and pulling her on top of him.

She nuzzled into his neck and breathed a content sigh. “Good.”

“Where did you get this?” he asked, running his hands over the fabric. He found a large black bow at her back that would undo it and let her pull it off.

“Dorthea’s gift. She didn’t want to give it to me at the party.”

“I’ll have to thank her later. It looks beautiful on an already gorgeous woman.”

“That you will. Get some sleep. Tommrow is a big day.” She said.

Dimitri pet her hair. “I know, but for now I just want to bask in your presence a little longer.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Preperations for Gronder went smoothly. Once the Alliance forces were over the bridge they took the position they had previously. Byleth had to remind herself that this wasn’t like last time.

Memories flooded once more as they stepped onto the field. Claude and the Golden deer took to the left side of the field to create a large half circle around the Empire forces. With the kingdom’s forces behind them they looked as if they outnumbered the Empire army now. The mages that had started the firestorm the last time were absent their round. Either she had taken out most of them in the battle for the bridge, or they were lying in wait elsewhere. Once Claude had given the order to his troops he went straight to join Dimitri and Byleth.

The three of them had finally reached the other side of the field. Edelgard was there where she had stood before. Dimitri’s hand shook. The last time he was here he had attacked her blindly and with every part of his being. His judgment had been wrapped in a haze of hate. Now that he was here again he wasn’t sure what feeling he should have. He didn’t want to kill her. This was his last family member, and even then she was a cherished friend. Byleth placed a hand on his forearm.

“We are your family too Dimitri. Fodlan is your home. If we need to, it will be because it was the only choice.” She said before she stepped forward.

“Stop this senseless bloodshed Edelgard. It serves no purpose!” Byleth said.

“You stand in my way, and thus I will remove you! Only one of our paths can continue, and I will end yours forever!” Edelgard yelled as she advanced forward.

Dimitri blocked her axe and Claude aimed his bow at Edelgard. “It’s over princess.”

Edelgard gaped at him. “You still don’t have any ounce of decorum even after all these years, do you?”

“Nope,” Claude said with a grin.

Byleth took her attention off of them. Something started to sting in the air. “Do you feel that?”

Claude was the one to look around since Dimitri’s attention was on disarming Edelgard. “What is is like?”

“The air is pulsing, humming, something doesn’t feel right. I know this feeling….” Then Byleth’s eyes snapped to Sothis’s glow. “No, no, no ……. If they release that here….”

Her armor turned to her Sothis Regalia and Edelgard stopped struggling with Dimitri as she saw it appear. “What’s wrong Sothis?” Dimitri asked.

Edelgard’s face was written with confusion as she looked between the two of them.

“Those damned Argathans, what else? Since they couldn’t do the ragnarok like last time, they’ve gone for something a lot bigger and meaner.” Sothis said.

She raised her hands and golden light covered the entire field as she raised her shield.

“What are you doing? There’s still a battle going on!” Claude protested as a solider came up with a sword aimed at her.

Dimitri cut him down before he got close. He didn’t know what this was about exactly, but he trusted her. The best thing he could do is protect her. She was a still target and one that stood out among the rest. The others had gathered around them as Dimitri was knocking back enemy after enemy. Edelgard stayed, but she didn’t bother to attack or flee. Hubert warped beside her and she held out her hand for him to stop. What was going on here? They were in the middle of a grand scale battle. What was this light that covered them all. Then she heard it, a strange whistling noise.

And then a giant javelin slammed against Sothis’s shields. Sothis cried out as it impacted. The sheer force trying to get her to kneel as it pushed down on her. Dimitri turned to her and took a step.

“Stay away!” She growled.

Dimitri could only look at her, his gaze hurt. “Tell me how can I help you?” The power it took to deflect that must have been draining. She didn’t have to do everything herself. Everyone had stayed away when they realized how pivotal she was to their defense. The barrier covered the entire field.

“Do not touch me Dimitri. I wanted it to be a reward, a choice for you to make. I will not force you into the binding.” Sothis said, gritting her teeth.

Dimitri hesitated. The choice she had given him when they first rewound time together, for her to become mortal like him by forsaking Sothis, or for Sothis to give him the ability to be by her side forever. He looked up, another javelin was coming.

He couldn’t imagine a life without her and he refused to think of a life where he left her alone. Forever was a long time, there would be countless dead that they cared about that would fade away as time moved on. Alone that would be a desolate, meanlingless life, but with her, for her… he refused to lose her again.

“Tell me, you accepted my proposal, but would you want me at your side for the rest of time? You have seen both sides of me, the good and the bad. Do you wish to be by my side for more than one lifetime?” He asked.

He ignored the protests around him that said that whatever this was it was not the time. They were not the voices he wanted to listen to. One of Byleth’s eyes faded so was her own, the other Sothis’s glow and they were both wide and glued to him.

Then she gave him a radiant smile. “You know we love you Dimitri. We will always reach our hand out for you. The question that remains is do you wish to take it?” Their voices mingled. She kept one hand up to keep the barrier the other she extended to him.

“Every time, without hesitation.” He said moving forward.

“Wrap one of your arms around me and the others to the barrier. I don’t know if this will hurt you, I don’t know if it will take your crest, or turn your heart into a creststone….I don’t know the consequence.”

“As long as we all make it out of this alive. My strength is yours.” He said.

He took her hand and it was light lightning shot up his arm and struck his heart. He tried not to flinch, just focusing on her. He felt a burning sensation on his chest, it felt like a when he had pressed the metal of his lance to cauterize a wound back when he was on the run. She grit her teeth and he imagined that she was feeling something similar.

She wrapped her hand around his arm that kept the barrier up, and interlaced her other hand with his. Above them a mirror of her resistance shield a with the Blaiddyd crest in the center flared above hers. Sothis took over completely again as the javelin came down. She heard Dimitri grunt behind her as the impact created a shockwave of magic that resonated through both of them. Dimitri was good at many things, but his capacity for magic was never one of them. She could feel her power cycle through them both, his crest fueling her own power as hers fed into him to keep him on his feet.

“We will use our strength to protect those that we hold close to our hearts. We will not let you harm anymore of our family!” Sothis roared as another javelin fell.

“For the sake of everyone we’ve lost to your misdeeds, we will not let you take anymore!” He thought of when his crest would activate in battle, that force and extra strength behind his strikes, and channeled that feeling. 

Instead of a simple deflection, the javelin was disintegrated when it hit their combined barrier. 

Edelgard dropped to her knees. “Such power….”

Hubert was watching the direction that the javelins were coming from. “I think I know how to find Shambala.”

“They knew we were going to betray them. They attacked us with the intention of wiping us out. I will not let such an act go unanswered.” Edelgard said.

Ferdinand came up to her. “Please Edelgard, stop this senseless bloodshed. We all want the same thing. The Professor has repeated your exact words without even hearing them from anyone else. Dimitri and Claude also want what you do. Please can you set your pride aside and help us create a better world?”

Edelgard rose. “What the hell do you think I’ve been doing? The longer we took to revolt, the more victims this crooked world would have claimed. I weighed the victims of war against the victims of the world as it is now, and I chose the former. I believe that I have chosen the best path, the only path.

Dimitri brought his attention to her briefly. He wanted to see her face, but he had to keep a lookout for another hit. “Even after seeing the faces of those who have suffered the ravages of war, you would still force them to throw their lives away for the future? You are obsessively devoted to this war and deaf to the screams of its victims. You cannot change the cycle of the strong dominating the weak with a method like that.”

Edelgard shook her head. “You're wrong. That very cycle is exactly what I have devoted my life and my power to destroy. If, after all of this, you believe the weak will still be weak, that is only because they are too used to relying on others instead of on themselves.”

“Yes. Perhaps someone as strong as you are can claim something like that. But you cannot force that belief onto others. People aren't as strong as you think they are. There are those who cannot live without their faith...and those who cannot go on once they have lost their reason for living. Your path will not be able to save them. It is the path of the strong, and so, it could only benefit the strong.” Dimitri said.

Edelgard gave a small huff of laughter. “Heh, so you consider me strong, do you? Even if one clings to their faith, the goddess will never answer them. Countless souls will be lost that way, living without purpose. And I can be counted among those who have died that way as well. But that's why I must change this world, on behalf of the silent and weak!”

He could feel Sothis tense. “It’s not my fault for what my daughter did. What I’ve always wanted is peace. I never lorded my power. I shared it. When I created my children, I only wanted companions, so I wouldn’t have to be alone. It’s the ones you work with that destroyed everything, and they continue to ravage this world. Once I ascend to take over the church, many things will change.”

Dimitri nodded. “The ones who can truly change the way of the world are not the rulers, but the people. Pushing your own sense of justice and your own ideals onto even one other person is no more than self-righteousness.”

“Maybe it is self-righteousness, but it doesn't matter. Someone has to take action and put a stop to this world's endless, blood-stained misery! Edelgard shouted.

Claude glared at her. “And how does bringing the entire continent to war help anyone! You have brought more misery than any of us.” He shouted back.

Dimitri held Byleth tighter to him. “ Do you not believe in the power of people to join together and rise up? Humans are weak creatures. But they are also creatures who help each other, support each other, and together, find the right path. I have learned that humans are capable of all that from her...and from everyone in my life.”

Edelgard huffed at that. “Someone who was fortunate enough like you to have those things, will never understand those of us who doesn't.”

Claude came forward. “But I do. I am the half breed that was disdained by my homeland. I was always treated differently. When I came to Fodlan, it was no better. I was the outsider who was only treated nicely because I had a crest. You will never know if someone is willing to help if you don’t reach out. You could have come to us sooner. We all had similar goals. Why didn’t you try to ask for a different way?”

“There is no other way after what was done!” Edelgard snapped.

Sothis grit her teeth as another javelin appeared. “I remember those nights we consoled you. I know the horrors that you and your family had to go through…”

The javelin's impact forced them both to flinch. Their breathing was getting harder.

“They can’t keep those javelins up for long. This magic would drain almost off the mages mana stores.” Hubert noted.

Sothis panted. “You say that you count yourself as one of those that will die as one of the lost. You are not without purpose. You rose up and wanted to use your power to help this broken world, but the bloody path you’ve chosen… your methods are your poison and it will eat away at you. Nemesis was the same. His ambition and bloodthirst resulted in the war of the ten elites and Rhea. Yes Rhea lied and twisted things to her beliefs from what I’ve come to understand. Her reasons lie with my death and the massacre of her race. The history you believe is the lie that they told you. You are nothing but an ignorant child who refuses to ask questions.”

Claude nodded. “She has a point. Trying to convince you of what you think you know is like talking to a brick wall. I asked you questions at the academy about the past and you always said that they didn’t matter. What we knew about the world is wrong.”

Edelgard turned on him. “And I supposed she told you that?”

“I watched it happen Edelgard. She was trapped within Sothis’s memories and she pulled me into them. It was no lie. The carnage that I saw, your path will only lead to its repetition. The Argathans can not be forgiven, for the Red canyon massacre, for their parts in Duscar, and every bit of Fodlan’s history that they have meddled in to bring Fodlan to a tragic end. You sided with them and look at the result! How many people would be dead here if she hadn’t protected us all?”

They all watched the skies a little longer, but no more javelins came. Sothis let down the shields and fell limp against Dimitri.

Edelgard glared at the both of them before letting out a heavy sigh. “Let us go to Fort Merceus. There are some things I wish to further discuss, but I’d rather not do it here.”

Felix glared at her. “You expect us to walk right into the enemy's well-defended fort that holds one of your strongest warriors?”

Edelgard ignored him. “You are not necessary for negotiations so you may stay if you like. Claude will you take the invitation? Call it a whim, but perhaps we can be civil about this. She did just save all of us so I think we can repay the favor by giving her shelter for the moment. I’m surprised Dimitri is still standing.”

Dimitri flexed his hands, they were still tingling. “I think we absorbed some of that magic to reduce the impact.”

Sothis nodded. “I think so. We will need to discuss the consequences of that choice Dimitri, but that will be something best done in private.”

He looked down at her. “Am I….?”

She shook her head quickly. “Not just yet. One more task needs to done, but…” She pulled his attention to her chest where the crest of Blaiddyd was branded above where her heart was. “No matter where you are in time, we are connected now. If something happens we can always find you. You are bound to us. All that’s left is to give you the gift I spoke of.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hubert went to Edelgard’s side, holding his side to staunch the bleeding there. “Are you sure about this?”

Edelgard glanced back. They were following her. “That strength is not something I can ignore. She is a threat to all of our plans. I will try to sway them to our side. If I cannot, we kill her while she’s still weak from spending all that power. The death knight has been asking for a battle with her for quite a while now.”

“Understood.” Hubert replied.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rhea gasped. Her hands still bound by the Argathan steel that held her. She was weak from the years of torture, but she had felt it. She knew that power as if it was her own. Her mother was awake. Her eyes went wide as her mouth hung open in a twisted grin. After all this time.

“Mother……. I……. that girl…….. we will punish that wicked girl together!” She cried as she felt power welling within her.

Someone opened the door to her cell. “Notify the boss. She’s never been this active before.” Someone said as they stepped inside the room and that was their mistake. With a quick move she wrapped her tail that she had grown to snap their neck and bring to key off of his waist to unshackle her wrists. Then she shifted fully to her dragon form, bursting forth through Enbarr’s castle. People fled in fear as she crawled from the depths. This empire, these people who let themselves be ruled by such a wicked soul, only deserved divine punishment. Tonight Enbarr would roast beneath her holy flames. The wicked would be purged from this world and she would be reunited with her mother at last.


	33. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline Rewind - Fort Merceus

# 33

Rhea roared as she stared down at Enbarr. She planned on scorching this place to the ground. A bolt of magic hit her face, followed by more bolts. Then they released the demonic beasts on her. Enbarr would have to wait. She wasn’t going to waste her time here. She could already feel her power fading. With the years of torture and starvation, she didn’t have a lot of time in this form. She spread her wings. Perhaps Enbarr’s divine punishment would be best served as something her mother and do together. She grinned at that thought. Yes Enbarr would feel their combined wrath. Rhea took off, leaving the ruined castle in her wake as she flew to where she felt her mother’s magic.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dimitri had leaned down to pick Sothis up. She was still wobbling on her feet. He had no regrets on what he had just done. He had been planning on that possibility if that was what she wanted. They caught up to Edelgard, Claude close behind. The rest of the classmates had followed and they gave orders for everyone to standby and take care of the dead and see to the wounded, but cease any more violence.

“Hey Leth why do you have his crest on your chest now.” Claude asked.

“And why are you staring at my chest Claude?” Sothis asked back.

“It’s kind of hard to miss. And what was that just now?” Claude asked.

“It’s similar to the barrier I have over the monastery. Aeilel was created because they tried to use those javelins on the monastery. It was where my resting place for my family and I, so I had a barrier over the area to protect it. That’s why Rhea built the monastery there I’m assuming. It’s the most protected place in Fodlan.” Sothis replied.

Edelgard looked back at her. “And what is your reason for it being the most central part of Fodlan?”

Sothis shrugged. “It’s near where I fell. The impact created Zanado, and that became my home. We like mountains so it made sense to go a little more towards that way.”

“You still didn’t answer my other question.” Claude pressed.

Sothis blushed. “He….. our souls are bound now. My crest will have marked him the same way.”

Claude stopped. “Wait… so what does that mean?”

“If either of dies we can find each other in the next life, ok! Now quit pestering me about it!” Sothis snapped back.

“You or Byleth?” Claude asked.

“I merged my soul with hers, we’re one and the same now, just different consciousness,” Sothis said.

“I don’t regret my actions either. I hope you know that.” Dimitri said.

Sothis leaned her head into his neck and smiled. “You do have a way about making us feel safe, don’t you? I’m glad we met you.”

Edelgard huffed. “Of course your views are blinded. So goddess why have you let Fodlan fall to ruin?”

Dimitri had to readjust his hold as Sothis lashed towards her. “You impudent little child! After Nemesis tore my heart out I was unable to do anything! You act as if everything is my fault, but I had nothing to do with any of this! I didn’t ask to be worshiped even when I was alive. We had peace and I gave what I could to humans. There was a city called Agartha. We helped them build a grand society and then they turned on us. My children went to war against them, I had to heal up the world in its aftermath. I went to sleep to heal and during that time they got Nemesis to their side to kill me.” She lost her fire halfways through and snuggled back into him.

Claude tilted his head. “Heal the world how?”

Sothis rolled her eyes. “By using my own lifeforce to pour magic into the world to let things regrow, how else would you do it?”

“Must have been a tough job.” Claude said.

“Yeah and look how I got repaid. I got my heart torn out, my family killed, and now another war created because my daughter has taken it upon herself to put me on a damned pedalstool. Not to mention the Agarathans still want my family dead and to rule Fodlan.” Sothis said.

They approached the fort and there were several bowmen guarding the top range.

“Stand down! They are here to talk negotiations. Open up the gates!” Edelgard said.

“But Lady Edelgard….” The solider said.

“Did I stutter? Open up the gates now! That is an order and I will not take insubordination!” Edelgard repeated.

The gates opened and they were greeted by a group of Imperial soldiers.

“I said stand down!” Edelgard ordered.

The Death Knight came to greet them. “What is the meaning of this?”

“The entire field was attacked. We are only returning the favor for our safety and wish to talk in a more private setting.” Hubert said.

“Emile!” Mercedes said running forward.

The Death Knight stared down at her. “You do not belong here. I am no longer the one you knew. Death is all that remains.”

“I don’t care! I never should have left you there. Please can’t we just talk once more?” Mercedes asked.

Edelgard looked between them. “What is going on today?” she asked.

“Mercedes is the last of his family. They were part of the same house before Mercedes’s mother took her from the Empire.” Caspar said.

Edelgard glared back at the rest of the group. “All of you are traitors to the Empire.” She snarled before moving forward.

The Death Knight turned around and mounted his horse and left. Leaving Mercedes standing there.

Dorthea stomped forward and whirled Edelgard around. “Is it so bad to not want to participate in the slaughter of innocents? What you have done Edelgard is wrong on so many levels!”

“You of all people know what a broken system this world has Dorthea!” Edelgard snapped back.

“Yes, but as both Byleth and Dimitri have proven you don’t have to solve everything with bloodshed! That is why I left. I believe in Byleth, and you know what, Sothis is cute! Every time she has taken over Byleth’s body she has been nothing but fun-loving and caring to everyone! So I believe in her too.” Dorthea said.

Edelgard turned her back and scoffed. Dorthea was clenching and unclenching her hands in aggravation. Then she noticed the red on Hubert’s gloves. “Hubie, you should really get that looked at.”

“I will, but first all of you inside the fort. We need to take this conversation elsewhere.” Hubert said.

The rest of the way was done in silence as they walked past the fortress’s defenses. Dimitri tightened his grip on his lance and held her closer. He did not like being surrounded by this many enemies. They went up a few flights of stairs and she dismissed everyone out of the room. It was large and looked like it might be a banquet hall. Dorthea was healing Hubert as if she hadn’t defected. The students filed in and sat at the large tables. Edelgard noticed it was no longer separated by house, nor by nobility. They mingled together, mostly staying in couples or just in groups with close friends. That had been what she had wanted in the beginning. No barrier or importance of who you were, just the bonds you could forge person to person, what she wanted now, it was hard to accomplish without sacrifice.

Then there was the fact of The Professor. Her eyes were glowing and that power she had demonstrated… she knew that the Professor was never prone to lying. She had been terrible at it actually. That outfit too it had appeared out of thin air in a divine golden glow. Dimitri had set her down, but she was still clinging to his side. Byleth had listened to her when she talked about her family, about that horror that was done to her.

“No offense Sothis, but if I could. I’d like to talk to the Professor.” Edelgard said.

Sothis huffed. “Just because the messenger has changed does not mean that the information will.”

“I will not listen to a parasite!” Edelgard snapped.

Sothis gaped. “Excuse you! I do not cause any harm to her!”

“A false goddess can be no less. And you’ve turned every one to worship at your beck and call,” Edelgard said.

Sothis clenched her fists before golden light shimmered there. She flared out her hands and it encircled the room. She closed her eyes as she found the memories she wanted. She was in Zanado with the younger of her children at her feet. Some in their dragon form and others in a demi form. She was petting the one that fell asleep in her lap when a large rumble shook the world.

“Now what are they up to?’ Sothis said. ‘Stay here my little ones,” she said before getting up.

Sothis stood and watched in horror as a javelin hit the earth near them. Her heart beat furiously. What was going on here? Another javelin was making its way towards them. She raised her arms and raised her barriers, deflecting the blast.

“That does it! I’ve tried to be nice. I gave you all every chance I could give you, but I will not stand by to this bloodshed any longer.”

Sothis made her way to the battlefield and was sickened by what she saw. “What is the point of all this?”

The fighting continued until it was only her children left standing. The few Agarthans that had been left had fled long ago.

Rhea came up to her and bowed. “All those who have disrespected your power are gone now, mother.”

Sothis gaped at her. “And how does any of this help anyone? Look as how the land has been made to weep. Look at all the ones we’ve lost and for what?”

Rhea stood firm. “They started this war. They spilled our blood, used our gifts against us, and they have committed hubris.”

Sothis rubbed her face. “Is it not hubris to think ourselves above them?”

Rhea looked away. “They made their choice.”

Sothis sighed and went forward, looking over the war torn and ravaged land. “Then I must weep for the land and hope it can start anew.”

Rhea turned on her then. “What do you mean?”

Sothis ignored her, golden light once again glittering at her fingertips as she dug her fingers into the earth. “To those of you who have lost your lives in this senseless war, I apologize. I will try to make it so the land weeps no more.”

“You cannot do this mother!” Rhea cried, trying to pull Sothis away.

Sothis had already started her magic and it blasted Rhea back. The golden light similar to the barrier pulsed beneath the soil as Sothis drained her power to heal the land. Afterward she was panting and spent.

Rhea caught her. “Mother!”

Sothis placed her hand on Rhea’s cheek. “Keep the little ones safe. Take care of them while I sleep.”

Rhea nodded. “I will.”

The scene flashed to the Red Canyon, Nemesis showing up at the entrance of Zanado to Rhea’s retreat. Sothis kept out the part of the carving and blood. Then moved to the Battle at Taltien Plains, cutting off after Rhea stabbed Nemesis. Then Sothis walked up to Edelgard who backed away from her. Sothis grabbed her arm and the visions around them flared to a younger Edelgard with brown hair as she was being dragged down a flight of stairs to another chamber.

“Here’s another of the little royal brats.” The masked mage said, throwing Edelgard down onto the stone floor.

“We are running out of blood to do this with, there won’t be many more chances,” Arundel said.

“Uncle! Why are you doing this?” Edelgard asked.

Arundel looked down at his niece and his form twisted to Thales.“We need a vessel to become the next Nemesis and blaze a path throughout Fodlan. We have this world at its tipping point and we will bring the church to its knees. Those blasted beasts will finally breathe their last and that Fell Star will be no more. They never belonged here and we will expel them.”

Edelgard cried out as someone pulled her hair.

All she heard was a voice snarling behind her. “Throw her in with the others!”

She was then tossed into a room that held her other siblings. Her heart was beating rapidly.

\----

Edelgard threw Sothis away from her, her eyes cold. “I don’t know what this is, but you will pay for whatever trick of the mind you’re playing at!”

“You’re their pawn El. You always have been!” Dimitri roared as he caught Sothis and helped her back on her feet.

“And how are you any better? She’s probably brainwashed you too! How can you be alright with something like her taking over the Professor’s body?” Edelgard roared back.

“Because Sothis has done nothing but help. She only comes when Byleth asks for her or if she’s needed. Otherwise, she minds her own business,” Dimitri said.

Edelgard chuckled. “Help you say? How can that thing hiding in her mind be anything but another monster?”

“It’s not like you’d believe a single word I’d say. And you are correct, I never asked to be worshipped as a goddess, but it looks like I get the title anyway. False or not I am the power that can bring Fodlan into an age of light. Like Nemesis, you’ve believed their lies wholeheartedly. That will be the death of you and Fodlan,” Sothis said.

Eldegard grit her teeth and was about to snap a response when the glow faded from Byleth’s eyes and she wobbled as the outfit turned to her normal. Her breathing increased and she fell against Dimitri.

“Beloved, are you all right?” Dimitri asked as he caught her.

Edelgard’s expression went from anger to confusion. And then it clicked. “You’re in love with her! No wonder she’s got you so twisted up around her finger. Isn’t that blasphemy little prince, to put your hands on your so-called Goddess?”

Dimitri glared at Edelgard. “I at least know where my allegiance lies, and it’s not with the destruction of Fodlan.”

“Sothis may be the Goddess, but that doesn’t mean I can’t be what I wish to be. I may love who I wish. She does not control me.” Byleth said.

Edelgard clenched her fists. “I will destroy this wretched system! If anything will destroy Fodlan faster it’s keeping these archaic practices! You may think you’re free, but just like the other lost souls you’ve only been blinded by their taint.”

Byleth looked Edelgard in the eyes. “I cannot save someone who will not reach for the light. Hide all you want in your shadows, you will drown in them if you do not reach out for help.”

“It is obvious that these talks are going nowhere. Goodbye.” Eldegard said, turning towards the door.

“Wait, Edelgard. There is something I must give you.’ Dimitri pulled out the dagger he had been keeping with him. Once a reminder of his vengeance, it was now a symbol of what could have been. ‘This is for you. Use it to cut a path to the future you wish for. And I will rise up to meet you there...El.”

Edelgard paused. Something tickling in the back of her memory, of a little boy that she taught to dance. “I...I remember now. You gave me a dagger, all those years ago. That’s why you asked about my hair color in Abyss. You had seen me before their experiments.” 

Dimitri nodded. “I'm still sorry about that. I should have given you something that would've made you happier.”

Edelgard took the dagger in her hands and twirled it. “Perhaps. At the time, I was quite flustered by such a dangerous gift. I left without giving you a proper response...and that was the last time we saw each other.”

“True. It is a sweet memory with a bitter ending,” Dimitri said.

Edelgard huffed. “I'm afraid it will do no good to reminisce, Dimitri. That girl you knew back then is gone. As good as dead. But...I'll tell you now what I wasn't able to tell you back then. Thank you. My dear, forgotten friend...because of you, I never lost my heart. And I will not lose it now. I cannot stray from this path I’ve been given, and you both are in my way.”

She took the dagger and tried to aim it for Byleth, but Ferdinand grabbed her arm. She tried to throw it and Felix was before Byleth with his Aegis shield. Hubert went to Edelgard’s side, pushing Ferdinand away from her. Then he warped her away. The sounds of armored footsteps started to echo from the stairway below. Everyone got to their feet, weapons ready. Dimitri would have to thank her later for not demanding they give up their weapons. He had to admit he was disappointed in the state of events, but he was not surprised. Edelgard had always been stubborn to the point of infuriating him.

Then a loud roar shook the air. Followed by the crashing of stone as Rhea smashed through the fort. Screaming and shouting below echoed up to them as Rhea blasted a beam through the front gate. The footsteps that were coming up started scrambling down into the fray instead. Dimitri led the group down the corridor, leaving Dedue in the rear to protect the group on that side. Byleth was still out of breath but she stayed close to him. They got to where they would see the outside. Rhea’s tail was whipping back and forth, destroying more of the fort and sending soldiers scurrying to find shelter from the falling debris.

“Where is she? I know she’s here!” Rhea roars echoed through the area.

Byleth grabbed Dimitri’s cloak. “I don’t know if I can bring Sothis out again so soon after that.”

Dimitri looked back at her. Rhea’s anger was not going to be easily appeased. He backed them up to point down the corridor to their left. “On my mark, we start heading back to Gronder. Try not to be seen.” 

“Your tyranny ends here Rhea! I should have killed you years ago!” Edelgard’s voice echoed around them.

Rhea snarled. “You wicked girl! I will give you the divine punishment you deserve!”

Dimitri picked up Byleth and they started to take the path that ended up opening a gap of the destroyed structure. He could see the destroyed gate from where they stood, but they were also in Rhea’s range of sight. Edelgard had Aymr in her hands as she battled Rhea. Hubert was peppering spells as he could. Some of the other warriors in the fort had joined the fray. Indecision racked his mind, but in the end, he knew that Gronder would be a more advantageous battlefield. Seteth knew about Rhea and he could mobilize the rest of the Serios knights to help her.

They were such a large group and would easily get noticed. Claude came over to them and surveyed the same area he did. “It’s Leth that Rhea wants. We could use her as bait for the moment to get the rest of us out of here. If you’ll trust me with her I’ll make sure we all get out of here.”

Dimitri glanced at Claude, his mouth pressed in a thin line.

Byleth reached up and kissed his jaw. “I can handle myself. I need to make sure all of us get out of here. Put me down.”

He looked down at her. “I promised that I’d be beside you.”

Byleth nodded. “And you shall. Get the others out. Trust Claude. He likes the idea of living too much to screw it up and get murdered by you for failing.”

Dimitri put her down and they watched for an opening. Edelgard dealt a blow to Rhea that knocked her to the side and Hubert brought down a pile of rubble above her to come crashing down.

“Now!” Claude hissed.

Everyone made a bolt for the gate. Byleth did start moving with Claude near her. Dimitri did not like this, but as a few soldiers tried to get in their way he knew that he had to protect the group. They would waste too much time getting through the enemies. He was able to clear a path for them to follow. As soon as they got past the gates he caught sight of Claude and Byleth in the rear. Rhea had gotten up and noticed them. Claude then made a very loud multi-ranged whistling noise. He signaled for everyone to keep moving.

Another roar sounded and Dimitri saw Claude’s white wyvern soar above them. Claude made a jump for the wyvern and came back around for her, grabbing her around the waist. He had to maneuver to avoid one of Rhea’s blasts. Byleth slipped from his hold and he caught her as she scrambled back up into the saddle. The rest of the group called for their flying and ground mounts and they took a partner to make the retreat that much faster. Dimitri, Balthus, and Raphael all declined to run instead. Even a wyvern might have trouble with two riders, when one of them weighed so much, and Sylvain and Hilda had already grabbed Leonie and Annette. Caspar was riding with Lindhart and the other classes that wore heavier armor had their own units. Dedue already had Mercedes on his horse. Dimitri’s horse had still been at the base camp since he didn’t use it for battle.

Rhea was stumbling her way along the path, turning around as Edelgard and Hubert tried to attack again while Rhea had her back turned. Rhea swung her tail and Edelgard went flying into the stone wall. She crumbled in a heap on the ground and Hubert dove for her to warp her out of harm’s way as Rhea had turned to smash Edelgard with her front claws. Claude had gotten them out of the fort while Rhea was still distracted. Dimitri had reached the trees and Claude hovered above him. He could hear Byleth protest above him.

“I’ll catch you. I promise,” Dimitri said putting down the lance and taking his cloak into his hands and signaled Baltus to take one side. He realized Claude was going to play decoy until everyone got to safety. Rhea would have seen Byleth with him earlier so she’d assume he still had her until Claude got too close for her to know otherwise.

Byleth lifted her leg so both of them were on one side. He could tell by her stiffness that she was scared. She didn’t scream, but he knew how much this would bother her. Her eyes were shut and she had her arms crossed over her chest. She angled herself so she’d land on her back. They caught her in the cloak and he took her shaking form in is arms.

He kissed her temple. “I’ve got you. Everyone is safe.”

Balthus kept Dimitri’s cloak for the moment, wrapping it around his arm as they ran. They could hear Rhea’s stomps behind them. Byleth was still shaking and he just held her close, trying not to let the run jostle her too much. The pounding stopped and he saw Claude land in the clearing for Gronder Field ahead. The knights of Serios were already charging their way towards them.

“Rhea’s transformed back,” Claude yelled.

“Seteth is on his way to get her!” Ingrid said, from above on her pegasus.

Dimitri breathed a sigh of relief. Human Rhea they should be able to handle. The look Byleth had on her face still worried him. “You don’t need to be afraid of falling anymore my love, I’ll always catch you.”

She gave him a small smile before snuggling her head into his neck. “Good thing I’ve already fallen for you then.”

He buried his nose in her hair as he hugged him to her. Whatever came next from this madness they would face it together. Her shaking had finally stopped.

“You know the view wasn’t all that bad if one could get past the fear,” Byleth said.

“Forgive me but I doubt you’ll ever get me on a wyvern,” Dimitri said.

Byleth chucked. “There’s always a first time for everything, but for now I am content with your arms and the horses.”

He could tell she was exhausted. He moved her hair to see where his crest was branded on her skin. “She mentioned another step, didn’t she?”

Byleth nodded weakly. “Blood will finish the bond. Neither of us will be able to die while the other lives. It will bind us completely Dimitri. You won’t age. It means that any friends you make will fade with time.”

“It is the life you’d be bound to wouldn’t it? Because of Sothis when I grow old you’ll still be as beautiful as you are now,” he said.

She didn’t answer at first. It was like the nightmares he had when she had first told him that it was a merging instead of a simple gift. To where he would be the ghost that haunted her once he left this world. That was never a reality he wanted for her. He sat himself on the heal tile that Edelgard had taken her position on. The others flanked around them, but stayed out of earshot.

She sighed. “Right now, if you died, whenever your soul is reborn I would be able to find you. What you say is true I think. Rhea is still alive after all these centuries. I don’t know because of Jeralt, but I imagine I have a long life ahead of me.”

Dimitri put his hand under her chin. “Look at me Byleth.” She looked up and he stroked her cheek. “I mean it when I say I’m happy to stay by your side for as long as you’ll have me. I may not fully comprehend all of the consequences now, but I know that I want this. I want to be with you.”

She twisted herself in his arms and kissed him deeply, as soft golden light pulsed where his crest was on her. He broke away from her as the heal tile activated underneath them to wash them in its healing light.

She chuckled at him. “And I want to stay with you, my heart. Thank you for taking my hand.”

He stood, the light’s healing much more powerful than usual. He set her down and was please to see that she was no longer wobbling on her feet. She stayed next to him as they walked off of it. The knights of Seiros were coming and since they were both healed and restored there was no reason to keep it for themselves. The knights of Serios made a protective shield around Rhea. Catherine carried her as they brought her back to the group. Seteth hovered overhead.

When Catherine got to Dimitri her gaze held anger. “Why did you leave Lady Rhea behind?”

Seteth landed. “They came to fetch us. Rhea was not herself when they first encountered her. Be happy that Lady Rhea is back in our hands again.”

Catherine turned on him. “That is no excuse!”

Dimitri ignored her. He noticed that most of the Imperial troops had already left the battleground. Something was wrong. He didn’t think it would be another attack with the javelins. How many of those things could the Agarthan’s conjure?

Mercedes had already made her way to Rhea to offer to help heal. When Rhea’s eyes snapped open she scrambled to get away from Catherine.

“Where is she? Where’s mother?” Rhea cried out.

Seteth came to her and whispered something in her ear and Rhea calmed down.

“I want to see her,” Rhea said.

Seteth nodded. “And you will. You need rest.”

Rhea’s exhaustion caught up with her and she and blacked out again. Catherine placed her on the healing tile and Byleth left his side to place her hands on the tile. Her hands and mark flared gold again as she activated the same light from the healing tile. Dimitri had always wondered about the properties of those tiles. They were built at points that had healing properties, but after seeing what she did to heal the world, perhaps these were just points where her magic collected in small pools to continue her magic’s original work.

Rhea’s eyes fluttered open as Sothis took over Byleth’s body once more.

At first Rhea’s face was serene. “Mother, you’re here.” She put her hand on Sothis’s cheek.

Sothis leaned into the touch. “I am here little one, but…. There are many things that need to be said. Some of them will not be pleasant, but you will need to hear them all the same.”

Rhea’s face held confusion and then her hand trailed to where the Blaiddyd crest lay and the fury in her eyes was tangible. She lashed out, her nails digging into Sothis’s shoulder.

Rhea’s eyes met with Dimitri’s as he stepped forward. “Vile wretch! How dare you touch her!”

Rhea used her hold on Sothis’s shoulder to push her to the side. Rhea then grabbed Catherine’s Thunderbrand and charged at Dimitri. Sothis regained her balance and drew the sword of the creator to block Rhea.

“I will not let you hurt him,” Sothis said, pushing her back.

Rhea snarled. “You are divine and you let something like him touch you! You are a failure like all the rest. Give her back to me!”

Byleth’s voice rose as one eye lost its glow. “We are all bonded together now. You will not be forgiven for your crimes Rhea. Her heart is my own and we have both chosen him. We will not let you continue this maddening path.”

“No, she is mine!. I am the one who has gone through so much pain and sacrifice! I will not let him take you away from me!” Rhea said, charing again.

“A choice that was given freely Rhea. Sothis is the one who told us about the binding. I will not live a life without him and you will not separate us. I don’t care if you are my grandmother!” Byleth said as their blades met.

Rhea attacked her mercilessly, but Byleth had the advantage of having a healthier body. Rhea was already panting. Seteth stepped in and Byleth went on the defensive. Rhea turned to him as soon as she realized he was close.

“Why did you allow such an atrocity to happen Seteth?” Rhea cried.

Seteth nodded to the two of Dimitri and Byleth. “They are capable of making their own choices Rhea. Sothis named him her Champion and I will not argue with her will.”

Rhea gripped the hilt to Thunderbrand tighter. “I will not lose her again. I don’t know if her body can handle a child. Siri’s barely could. She shouldn't have been able to have one in the first place. When Siri told me I had thought it to be a miracle. There was a part of me happy, but as she bled out on that table and asked me to save that halfbreed…I made an oath Seteth. I will see it through.”

Dimitri stepped forward. “I will protect her, even if it’s from you Rhea. She chose me, and yes there are still think there are times I feel unworthy of it, but it will not affect my choice. I will not leave her side.”

Rhea growled. “Foolish child!”

Byleth intertwined their hands that weren’t holding their weapons. “Call it foolish all you want. Like so many other things you are blinded to the truth in front of you. If you will not stand down Rhea you will face atonement for everything you’ve done to this world.”

Sothis’s voice rose. “I never asked to be worshipped. I know why you did a lot of what you did, but this divine punishment only serves your own ideals. They are happy and I have found a home with those she calls her family in arms. I will take their kindness over your madness anyday! This was not the life I wanted for you.”

“They stole everything. First the Agathans raised their hands against you. I went to war with our family to uphold your honor. Then Nemesis stole you away from me. Now you stand before me with his stain on you. That sinner still walks, she would have taken all of our families creststones to defile them into monsters! She is working with the ones that have taken everything! And yet, you say that I am the mad one! All I’ve done is to protect what little remains of our family!”

Then Rhea dropped the sword and went onto her knees. Clutching her head as she screamed out. Several of the other Serios knights dropped to their knees also crying out. When the sound of armor bursting apart ripped through the air, the group and remaining knights stared in horror as their allies turned into white beasts. Rhea was shifting piece by piece back into her dragon form. A sound from the direction of the Empire caught Dimitri’s attention as Demonic beasts were let loose onto the field.


	34. Apocolypse Mode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apocolypse mode- so many things happening in this chapter- won't spoil- enjoy

# 34

Edelgard was panting. Rhea really did a number to her. Hubert had warped her to safety as he has been numerous times. She didn’t like this. Everything was unraveling around her. She went through what had happened in the past few hours. Both the alliance and the kingdom were aligned against her. She had a chance to take out everyone that could oppose her all in one room and yet, somehow, every last one of them escaped.

Dimitri’s demeanor had surprised her the most. That dagger… she had carried it with her and lost it sometime during her academy days. It was a tool that was misplaced, nothing more. The things he said to her. There wasn’t anyone left alive that called her El anymore, except for him. She and Dimitri had never seen eye to eye…no it didn’t matter. She had a job to do.

She was still unnerved by Sothis. Those images she showed, could they truly be the past? She had lost her memory before the experiment and yet that scene, that room. She, unfortunately, knew that room well. How that beast had done it didn’t matter. That demon had twisted everyone to her will. It had her Professor trapped.

“Lady Edelgard…. I felt what you did. There is another power living within her.” Hubert said, as he watched her.

“Yes, but how do I free her from it?” Edelgard answered.

Hubert thought a moment. “I don’t think you can. On the bridge and there on the field, that power she wields is something she won’t want to let go of. You also heard that part about the soul brand. She bound Dimitri to her and it. He’s a lost cause.”

“He was always following her like a love sick puppy. I would have assumed he’d be angry at another entity, not welcoming of it,” Edelgard said.

A pack of demonic beasts rushed past them. A few slither mages rode some of the beasts in the fray.

“What are those doing out?” Edelgard asked.

Hubert frowned. “We never authorized this. Then again, they betrayed us the moment they sent those javelins down.”

Edelgard shook her head. “We had a plan! Why is everything falling apart around us?”

Hubert chuckled. “They say where the fell star falls she ruins all the plans of the dark with her light. It seemed childlike to me, it had even looked like a child in that vision. Pieces were missing. She stopped us from seeing what Nemesis did afterwards. Those blood samples they were talking about, I think I have a hunch on where those that slither in the dark got them originally. She also never showed us where Nemesis got that sword. May I see Aymr?”

Edelgard put it down in front of him. Since Hubert didn’t have a crest it would be unwise for him to lay his hands on it. He studied a moment. “It’s as I thought.”

“What do you mean by that?” Edelgard asked.

Hubert leaned back. “The texture of the weapon I would say is bone. The reason Nemesis went into Zanado that day was not to settle a dispute, he went in there to harvest.”

“Very good Hubert. So I see you were able to meet the Fell Star then? Quite something isn’t she? The sword of the creator is made from her bones and that is why the weapon is so strong.” A figure with a hat said coming into their space.

“What did you think you were pulling with that stunt earlier Myson?” Edelgard snapped.

“To be honest I was shocked to hear that the star was able to deflect it all. I even here she’s chosen a soul mate to bind with and together their power was able to shatter our javelins,” Myson said.

Hubert rose. “You could have killed Lady Edelgard!”

Myson shrugged. “As long as we could harvest the Fell Star any other losses wouldn’t matter. You are no longer needed Flame Emperor. Once we have her blood and bones we can create new weapons and subjugate all of Fodlan and those beasts will be gone.”

Edelgard remained calm, dispute seething on the inside. “Tell me why did my father give me up to you then?”

Myson laughed. “Your father was a pitiful man who kept having children with the hopes that one of them would be born with a major crest. No, little girl, your uncle was the one that led us to glory. He is the one that had faith that you would be the one in the group of siblings to make it. His intuition was correct and you have been such a wonderful little pawn. We needed the regions at war and you played that guise perfectly. Even after we got your mother to betray Lambert for keeping her away from a child he had no knowledge was even in his kingdom at the time the prince is still willing to forgive you. I will give you one last chance to attempt to kill the prince and those that follow him. If you fail we will feed your heart to Nemesis.”

Edelgard was about to make a retort when a burly man stepped up next to Myson. She recognized him from the visions that were shown earlier. Edelgard didn’t want to believe her eyes. All her life she had believed in absolutes. Claude had been right she had never questioned anything and never let anyone question her. Myson just told her what she had seen, a memory that she didn’t know she even had was a truth. And what was that about her mother? That memory with Dimitri all those years ago. She had forgotten about it, but he most certainly had not.

Nemesis looked just as he had in what was shown to her. The sword he carried was similar to the sword of the creator, but with two places for creststones. The soldiers that marched behind them were all black and misty.

“On second thought. Perhaps your usefulness has seen its end. Why bother with a stray when you can be used to increase his power.” Myson said.

With a snap of Myson’s fingers, Nemesis was on her, her feet dangling as he held her by the throat. She beat at Nemesis’s forearm.

“I am on your side. I wish to see them gone as well. We need to bring a new dawn to Fodlan.” Edglegard choked out.

“You have always been nothing more than fuel on their funeral pyre my dear. You will never see another dawn.” Myson said.

Hubert shot a spell at both Myson and at Nemesis. Nemesis glared and dropped Edelgard, turning his attention to Hubert. Edelgard ground her teeth as she saw Hubert reading a warp spell for her. He was willing to die to get her to safety. She didn’t like whatever this feeling was. Everyone around her was nothing but tools, but Hubert was a tool she had learned to rely on. Yes, he was a stickler who wouldn’t allow her to do the things she’d rather do, but he kept her focused on the tasks at hand. She rose and tackled Nemesis as he readied his weapon to strike Hubert and then while Nemesis was off-balanced she jumped for Hubert and he warped them out.

Nemesis resumed a stand by position. “I am not a dog. Snap your fingers at me again and I will snap your neck.”

Myson bowed. “Yes, great Nemesis. I apologize. I’m too used to ordering my subordinates around. Thales was supposed to be the one to awaken you. I don’t know what his requirements were. I’ve already induced the blood craze onto her people. Sothis has been reborn into a girl and as far as we know only three Nabateans left residing here in Fodlan. They should do our job for us and then you can wipe them out.”

“Hmph, we’ll see it these opponents will be worth my time,” Nemesis said.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Byleth backed away as Rhea rose to her immaculate one form. “Constance! That spell I had you working on, please tell me you have what you need on you!”

Constance landed beside her. “I have most of it. It will take time. I will need another mage to help me channel it and I cannot be interrupted. I can use that heal tile and use it’s magic to help channel things.”

Byleth nodded. “What do you still need?”

“We are short on Umbral Steel,” Constance said.

Dimitri glanced back to the Demonic Beasts swarming the fields. “Well that’s at least convenient.” His deadpan tone told them how unamused he was with this situation.

Byleth nodded. This entire situation had been one madness after another. “Take Hapi with you to help you with the spell. Everyone else listen up before this transformation finishes. Try to stay away from Rhea and the other transformed knights. I need you to concentrate on the demonic beasts! Break those shields and get the umbral steel back to Hapi and Constance. Balthus, Raphael, I need both of you to stay near that heal title. No enemy is allowed to touch them. We’ll try to keep Rhea’s attention on us. Fan out in pairs. Watch out for each other and be prepared for anything!”

When Sylvain caught sight of the army behind the demonic beasts he cursed. “Whoever the hell turned on apocalypse mode needs to turn it down a notch!”

Felix glared at him. “Quit complaining and get ready to fight.”

“Do you not see the giant army that’s also coming our way?” Sylvain shouted.

Byleth turned to the phantoms that were coming into view from the treeline. “You have got to be kidding me.”

Rhea turned to the beasts and phantoms and shot a blast that tore most of the army apart before roaring up at the sky. One figure walked straight through the path that Rhea blasted. Dimitri’s blood went cold when he realized who it was. There was no way. Rhea was out of control attacking anything in her path the moment she caught sight of Nemesis. With her roar, the other white beasts followed her to face the phantom soldiers. Byleth gripped her sword and dashed for the still dazed demonic beasts, tearing apart their shields as the umbral steel fell from their bodies.

“Someone grab these and bring them to Constance! Rhea’s going to get herself killed if she keeps this up!” Byleth said as she advanced forward.

Myson grinned as the beasts came forward, using Seraphim to take them out one by one. The rest of the mages fanning out to help take care of the other white beasts. Rhea’s rage seemed to only escalate as she heard their cries. Claude was helping the group take out some more demonic beasts before Constance yelled out that she was ready. Byleth closed her eyes and let Sothis through.

“Rhea! Please come to me!” Sothis called.

Rhea roared but she ignored Sothis as if she couldn’t hear her. The phantom soldiers were starting to attack her now. Green blood oozed from her wounds.

“Dimitri! Grab her by the tail, we need her towards Constance!” Sothis shouted.

He finished off the demonic beast that he was engaged with. He gave her his lance and then did as she asked, grabbing Rhea’s tail and pulling on it. Rhea snarled and turned on him, attempting to slam him into the ground. He held on until the last moment before he landed near where she had smacked it down.

Sothis gave him back the lance pelting a bolt into Rhea’s face. “I still haven’t gotten to yell at you for all the things you’ve done so you are not dying on me today!”

“The spell is ready!” Constance yelled.

Sothis nodded. “Start the enchantment! We’ll bring Rhea to you.”

Dimitri grabbed her by the waist as Rhea slammed her tail once more with the intent of hitting Sothis with it. He dodged away from it and had Rhea’s undivided attention now. Seteth was flying overhead to try to make sure that she kept her attention towards the correct targets. Soldiers had to flee from her clawed steps as she ignored the risk of hurting her allies. A sudden flash of red came from the side as Dimitri had to dodge a swipe from Edelgard. When had she gotten that close?

“Marianne! Hubert is around here somewhere! Silence him!” Sothis ordered.

Marianne turned Dorte in circles as she looked around for the dark mage. When her eyes found him he was starting a spell to hit Dimitri. She cast the silence and watched as the dark magic he had been forming dissipate. Lysithea came up from the side and slammed Hubert with a spell to knock him down. Lorenez came to knock him out. Marianne’s spell would keep him from being able to warp. They wouldn’t be able to keep them on the battlefield. Lorenez called for Ferdinand to take Hubert and he obliged.

Dimitri had let go of Sothis who had let Byleth back in control. Rhea’s attacks were unfocused as she went back and forth from Dimitri and Edelgard.

Byleth left backward to head to Constance. The steel had been combined into an arrow that glowed with magic. Constance handed it to her. “It has to hit the crest on her forehead. The rest of the spell's effects should spread to the others.”

Byleth nodded and searched the sky. She needed Ashe or Claude. She found Ashe towards the phantom soldiers and that would be too far away. He was in a defensive line with the other archers and mages to keep the other phantom soldiers at bay. Hilda was near her which means that Claude should not be far behind. She saw him and called out for him. He banked towards her keeping a wary eye on Rhea. Byleth threw the arrow up to him with a tap to her forehead, to signal where Rhea’s crest was. Claude caught it and nodded before he got into position and aimed. The light from the magic intensified as it flew in the air and it hit Rhea right in the crest mark. Light flared across the battlefield as the beasts shook their heads before retreating to Rhea.

Rhea roared once more before she fell to her side. Dimitri took Edelgard’s lapse in attention to dive in and slam the flat side of his lance against the back of Edelgard’s head and watched as she crumpled unconscious to the ground. Constance came to grab her off of the field. Seteth landed as Rhea’s form started to disappear into light that scattered like flower petals away from her. The arrow fell to the ground. He took Rhea in his arms and was concerned a moment before breathing a sigh of relief. He nodded to Dimitri before taking Rhea back on his wyvern and retreating off of the field.

Dimitri steadied himself as he prepared for the next half of the battle. All that stood before them were the slither mages, the shadow warriors, Myson, and Nemesis. Byleth came and stood beside him.

She did a quick scan of the field. “Everyone is accounted for. I’ll take Myson, do you think you can handle Nemesis?”

Dimitri nodded and Byleth gathered everyone up for Mercedes to use her Fortify for the group. They advanced and immediately the mages tried to block them from a long range as the rest advanced closer. Byleth raised her Sothis shields before having the archers retaliate in kind. The mages shot the warriors with magic before the melee came in to cut the rest down. Myson was getting more nervous as more of their forces fell. Nemesis kept his stoic features but started focusing on Dimitri. Now he should be able to put up a good fight.

Ashe shot an arrow at Nemesis and it bounced off of a barrier. Byleth turned to the shadow that looked the most distinguished of the shadows and slashed her blade through it, watching as one of the pieces of the barriers around Nemesis fall.

Claude noticed it too. “There is some sort of bond between him and the ten elites! Take care of them before you head for nemesis!”

The fight began anew as most of the forces of the mages surrounded the pivotal warriors. Byleth smiled, that made them that much easier to spot and target. She sent out teams to every group as she went directly for Myson. Nemesis blocked her path and with that barrier she couldn’t do any damage.

“That sword…you bear the crest of flames as I do. You must be the one reborn. As I pulled your heart out once before, I shall do it again and make it my own.” Nemesis swung his sword at her and she had to dodge.

“Sorry but I’ll be keeping my heart, and it sure as hell doesn’t belong to you,” Byleth said.

One by one the elites fell around them and Byleth was still stuck in a dance with Nemesis. Myson kept trying to blast a spell to give Nemesis an advantage, but she was faster. Dimitri was facing the other Blaiddyd bearer since no one else would be able to match his strength. It was daunting and he was just thankful that his relic could take such force. The shadow left an opening and Dimitri took it, cleaving them in two. The final barrier broke on Nemesis and he bellowed as Byleth’s strike drew blood.

Dimitri was at her side as soon as his feet would allow him. Everyone had fought valiantly and so far there had been no deaths on their side. When he stood before Nemesis he wished that Byleth had sparred with her relic weapon with him. He knew that was a dangerous thing to do, one slip could mean a serious injury, but the whip-like motion was something he hadn’t fought against before. Claude was trying to help by shooting arrows from above. When Byleth killed Myson the rest of the Agatheans tried to flee. She got Constance’s attention to follow to see where they led before joining Dimitri against Nemesis.

“Are you too afraid to face me in lone combat?” Nemesis sneered.

Dimitri nodded. “He’s right. Please stay out of this. I don’t want to hurt you by accident.”

Byleth sighed. “Watch his wrists. The sword works like an extension of our arms. The tilt determines the trajectory. You saw how Rhea had been able to disarm him.” 

Dimitri gripped his lance as the rest watched the showdown between the two powerhouses. Byleth felt that she should be out there helping him. Claude was getting irritated and wanted to take a few shots, but Byleth only shook her head. Claude soon went and followed after the trail that Constance had followed. Felix growled beside her. None of them liked being idle like this but it was literally just Nemesis left and while she worried she knew that Dimitri would want this won with his own skill.

When Dimitri broke Nemesis’s sword Byleth thought the fight over, but Nemesis still kept moving. She lunged forward as Dimitri had to jump back. Nemesis had thrown out a kick towards Dimitri. She slashed her sword down. White light poured from the wound as Nemesis fell backward. What was left of the soldiers bodies faded away like sand.

Ashe looked around. “Is it over?”

Dimitri took Byleth into his arms and held her tight. “Yes, I think so.”

Claude hovered overhead. “Based on the destruction they left behind I think it’s safe to say it’s going to be easy to find their base and finish them off.”

Dimitri nodded. “Well fought all of you! Can you handle one more battle before we all head back? We can’t let them have time to destroy information or escape.”

Most of the group nodded that they would be able to continue. The few that were wounded were permitted to stay behind. He had one of them send over his horse and Byleth rode with him. There were mounts given to each of them so they could keep up with the fliers above them. The giant hole in the middle of Hyrm territory didn't look all that inviting.

“So the dragons worst enemies are mole people!” Claude joked.

Hapi glared up at him. “Sometimes you have no choice but to live underground and we aren’t moles!”

What they found inside the base was like nothing he had ever seen. There was only one mage of any consequence left and she had been controlling large machine like dolls to help protect the area. She was easily disposed of. Linhardt and Constance found the library and started pouring over the information there and it didn’t take long for Lindhart to find the information he needed to save Lysinthea.

Dimitri and Byleth agreed to let them research, but nothing was to be taken out of there and it would all be destroyed. They went to Enbarr since it was close to force a surrender because they had captured Edelgard. They returned to the monastery after that. Rhea had only come to her senses briefly and would only apologize profusely before she would pass out again. Linhardt gathered the other healers and Hanneman together to tell them how to heal Lysinthea before returning for more research. When the Empire’s surrender came the next day they could all breathe a little easier.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Edelgard woke up she was aware of a few things, one her armor had been replaced by clothing similar to her school uniform. Second, she had bracelets around her wrists that were enchanted with silence. If she could warp on her own it would be impossible to do with these on and no one could warp her either. Third, she was laying on a bed but the window and door had bars on them. There was a tub and other necessities covered only by a thin foggy glass material that would only indicate what’s behind it, but still give the person privacy.

“Ah, you’re finally awake!” A voice said from the other side of the bars.

Eldegard rubbed her temple. She knew that voice.

“Lady Edelgard are you unharmed?” She heard Hubert ask. It sounded like he was in the room next to hers.

So Hubert was still alive. That was at least promising. Edelgard looked ahead to see Ferdinand on a cushioned bench with several books at his side.

“Let me out this instant Ferdinand! You are nothing more than a traitor to your country!” She sneered.

Ferdinand only glanced at her before he took a deep breath. “The Empire no longer. We have you locked up for your own good Edelgard. Dimitri nor Byleth wished to kill you but we had to get you out of the way in order for surrender negotiations to be made. You’ve been out for over two weeks. Lindhart says that the operation was successful and that you should start to be feeling better once you get back on your feet.”

Edelgard put her hand at her chest, feeling a small cut that was healing under her fingers. “What did you do to me? What do you mean surrender? The Empire would continue to fight for such a worthy cause!”

Ferdinand tilted his head. “Your crests were killing you from the inside. As for the war, Edelgard the Empire surrendered the day after you were captured. The only reason people followed you was out of fear.”

“That….. that can’t be true. And what of the church? What of Rhea? She can’t still be alive, can she?” Edelgard said.

Ferdinand nodded. “Yes, whatever spell they used on her faded out when Constance used hers. Rhea’s weak, but alive. She has officially stepped down as Archbishop. Byleth has been in charge for the moment as she and Dimitri work to stitch this world back together. Byleth hasn’t named a successor, but she won’t stay archbishop for long. Her coronation is next week and then Dimitri’s will be the week after.”

“Dimitri?” She echoed.

Ferdinand looked up at her. “Yes, to be king of course. The two of them have been working around the clock to make sure everyone who was affected by the war has been taken care of. Byleth has opened up every cathedral to be a place for people to rest and get food and assign jobs for people to help with the restorations. It’s been quite nice seeing everyone rely on each other. Once everything calms down she hopes that she can turn them into a place to teach the commoners to read and write.”

Edelgard was confused. “Why would she do such a thing?”

Ferdinand looked at Edelgard. “Is that not what you wanted to do? To bring all the classes together? I had given you the suggestion before of public schooling. Byleth wants to rid the church of its corruption and Sothis wants it to be a place she can be proud of. They’ve made a lot of changes already. Fodlan for the first time in a long time is flourishing with hope as it gets back on its feet. Byleth is excited for the reopening of the Officer’s Academy next spring.”

“All the better to shove the doctrines of the church down the youth’s throats…” Edelgard sneered.

Ferdinand chuckled. “You don’t get it, do you? She’s taken all of those classes out. The cathedral will still be holding choir practice and anyone interested in the faith can learn, but no one is required to take them. She’s also adding classes on things like how to deal with the aftermath of the battle, how to live with yourself and help others cope around you, that sort of thing. The different regions have also been invited to offer up a teacher for seminars on how their countries work to help harbor friendship between the territories. In time they hope that the children of those regions may join as well.”

Edelgard huffed at that. “Optimistic fools, the lot of them.”

“You may think it foolish, but it is working. I want the peace we create to last. It does no good to remain ignorant. You taught me that.” Dimitri said as he walked up to her cell. He wasn’t dressed in his armor, but rather just a high collared shirt and pants. “Thank you, Ferdinand. Go grab some food and drink for them. Let Byleth know where I am if you see her.”

Ferdinand bowed to her and then to him. “Oh I think I found that solution you were looking for if I may talk about it at length with you later.”

Dimitri nodded. “I’ll be happy to listen. Your insight has been most valuable Ferdinand.”

Edelgard watched him go and sighed. “So I am your prisoner then?”

Dimitri sat down. “As long as you remain blind and stubborn yes.”

Hubert scowled at him from his cell. “Lady Edelgard has only had the benefit of Fodlan in the forefront.”

Dimitri glared at him. “Then tell me, why would she group with the ones that have done nothing but terrorize Fodlan for centuries? What gain comes from her actions for the people who have to live in it? Her war was born out of a naive and selfish vision that the world’s enemies took full advantage of.”

Edelgard grabbed at the bars. “And what gives you the right to lecture me!”

Dimitri brought his gaze to hers. “You have done nothing but take. I know exactly what it’s like to lose your family to tragedy. I don’t dismerit the distress it caused you, nor the hatred. Duscar, Jeralt, Remire, and this whole damned war, your list of sins are far greater than my own. The difference between us is that I will fight for the people that call this land home. I killed because they were an enemy. I fought for the dead in hopes that I could save them, but never did I fight for my own selfish reasons. Tell me Edelgard, why did you fight? Why did you have to do it alone as if no one's opinion matters but your own?”

Edelgard was silent.

Dimitri stood. “You had said I wouldn’t understand the common people, but that is where you are wrong. Out of all of us you do not know what it's like. Claude had the persecution shadowing his every step. I may have been born prince, but that does not mean that my life has always been in luxury. Those five years I had to scrap together enough to try to live on my own. When I went into towns for information I heard what they had to go through. When I was in the academy with Ashe he helped to teach me how big of a gap we have.”

“And yet you will have the gall to be crowned king of the nation,” Edelgard interrupted.

Dimitri shook his head. “It’s something that Claude said, Fodlan is like a newborn and will be easily upset. Without a parent to teach it until it can stand on its own, they will lose their way in the confusion. I will step down once I feel that I am no longer needed to help guide it along.”

Dimitri heard the rattling of trays as someone approached. He saw Ferdinand with Dorthea and Byleth behind him.

“A coffee for you Hubie.” Dorthea said pushing it through the hole in the bottom of the bars.

Byleth came over to Dimitri and leaned against him. “You look tired beloved,” he said.

“You aren’t fairing much better. Let me guess, you’ve already been arguing.” Byleth said.

Dimitri sighed. “I’m attempting to be civil.”

Byleth huffed. “You can’t help that your personalities are on the opposite scales of the spectrum. If she won’t listen then it’s not your fault so stop blaming yourself. You’re only going to give yourself heartache you don’t need added on to everything else.”

“I am right here,” Edelgard said.

Byleth looked over to her. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I want out of here,” Edelgard responded.

“You’re a threat to everything,” Byleth said.

“Then kill me! That’s the only way this ends,” Edelgard said.

Byleth came to the bars, her eyes locking with Edelgard's. “Do you wish for death so badly?” Byleth reached past the bars and cupped Edelgard’s cheek. “The reason I never chose your house El was because I had the feeling that even with my guidance you would still do what you wanted. The eagles came to me and they have become my family in a lot of ways and that is how we will continue to treat them. You call me your teacher, but has anything I taught you really sunk in, have you listened, or will you continue to ignore what’s in front of you?”

“I had no one left that called me El… so why… why… I am your enemy…” Edelgard’s eyes were starting to shine, but she wouldn’t allow herself to cry.

Byleth opened the cell and stepped inside to hug Edelgard to her. “Let those emotions free El. You’ve bottled them up for too long. Slither is gone now, Fodlan should be able to be free and once Linhardt finished his research that place will be scorched to the ground. The church can become something good for those who need it and ignore by those who don’t. You don’t have to be the shell you’ve created. You can just be El and help us make sure that no one has to go through what you did. There is a place in this world for you if you quit fighting against us. You still have people that care about you, people that don’t want to see you dead.”

Edelgard clutched her clothes She wanted to find the anger, the resentment that had cloaked her for so long.

Then Dorthea came in with a plate and a wide smile for her. “And I have cake for you Edelgard. You always complained that you never got the time to have any sweets and just idle for a while. Let yourself relax and enjoy being alive.”

Edelgard pushed herself away from them. “How do you not hate me?” Her voice was loud, but it cracked, her tears starting to come down. Her composure was breaking and she hated it.

“You have to learn to forgive yourself El and find a reason to live for.” Dimitri said from the door.

He wouldn’t look at her, and he was trying to keep his own dark thoughts out of his head. He recognized the defenses she had raised. Byleth had been right, two opposite sides of the same coin. They would always be at odds, but he wanted to forgive. Even if she didn’t accept him back it was enough to know that in the end he had at least tried to help her.

Byleth stepped back to Dimitri. “You can make requests for the food and drink if you like. We’ll make sure an eagle is down here with you at all times. Without the second crest, your body should start healing itself, like your hair. Your roots are turning brown. I assume after a while you’ll look like you were meant to.”

“Oh Edie, I brought a hair tie. I wanted to try something I think always would have looked cute on you if I can. Tea and sweets and some girl time fun!” Dorthea giggled. “Of course I can leave you alone if that is truly what you want.” Her tone deepened with some regret as she put the cake on the shelf that was built into the wall.

Edelgard wasn’t sure what to make of all of this. Why were they being kind and Dorthea… she had always liked the songstress. How many times had she longed for what she described only to think of some excuse that she couldn’t possibly do so? Too many things in the way, Hubert always keeping her on the correct path, and just the fact that she couldn’t do that while the world was still not as she saw it. For now she’d buy her time until she could escape.

“I’d enjoy that Dorthea. It’s been too long since I’ve indulged myself,” Edelgard said.

“I’ll stay down here with Dorthea since I’m sure that you both have work to do. Thank you both for working as hard as you do,” Ferdinand said.

Byleth smiled at him. “That would help us a great deal. Perhaps you could discuss some things over with Hubert and Edelgard about the Empire and who would be best to run what. That report you had for us, would tomorrow at noon over tea work for you?”

Ferdinand nodded. “Yes, I’ll meet you both there.”

Dimitri and Byleth left the hall. Byleth leaned into him. She could tell that there was still a lot on his mind. She just offered her comfort in silence, knowing he’d talk to her when he was ready. She still wondered if this was the right thing to do to Edelgard. There was no telling if she was even capable of change. They had to keep Hubert locked up because they know his loyalty to her was worse than Dudue’s was to Dimitri. As long as they gave no moves to harm Hubert should hopefully not cause a fuss.

When Byleth heard the bells she groaned. “I need to go Dimitri. I’ll be at the library with Seteth.”

He nodded. “More training I take it?”

“Yes, I’m thinking as my payback I might name him archbishop after everything is said and done and I step down. I’m not sure why he needs to teach me anything,” Byleth said.

“I imagine it will be the same when I head back to Fhirdiad. It is going to be a rough year isn’t it?” Dimitri said.

Byleth stopped in front of him and laid her hand over where the mark was on his chest. “Yes, but there will be plenty of time to make up for it. For now we fulfill our obligations and then we can get some well-needed rest. Guren will be happy to have one of us back at the castle, if he hasn’t gotten too used to Rodrigue that is.” She thought a moment and then a smile came to her lips.

“And what has put you in such a mood?” He asked.

She brought her gaze up to his. “Meet me in the goddess tower the night before your coronation. I know you have to start traveling back to Fhirdiad right after and you will have many people vying for your attention that you will need to talk with. I at least want to have that time with you.”

“I will make sure I’m there,” he said.

She leaned up to kiss him and he came down to reach hers before she ran off.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Byleth was squirming in her seat as Annette, Mercedes, and Dorthea were prepping her for her coronation. Seteth would be running the ceremony. She sighed for the umpteenth time today. She really didn’t want to do this, but it was necassary. She at least knew that she’d only have the position for a year or two while they reformed it to benefit this new vision of Fodlan they shared. They had renamed it the Foldan Kingdom. The church would only be a minor power, but still strong enough to support the people and their cause.

The past week had been a madhouse. Having all three territories to watch over and the politics of everything. It was endless mounds of paperwork and decisions. When she and Dimitri came to bed they both would normally curl up in each other and sleep or talk if the day’s events wouldn’t leave their heads. When they were intimate they would usually take their time with each other. Leave the thoughts of work behind and lose themselves in the other’s touch.

He had tried asking her more about the bonding, but she would just tell him not now. She saw the hurt in his gaze, but she had a plan and it would make it all the more satisfying. He had stopped asking, but she noticed how his demeanor had changed slightly. She didn’t like the feeling, but it would be worth it in the end. Hopefully, he would understand. They wouldn’t be able to have their wedding until everything calmed down, so she wanted to make that special for them.

She was dressed in a dress similar to the one Rhea wore, however, she had gone for one that had slits up the sides that she wore with white versions of her usual boots. It was off the shoulder sleeves that draped down along her arms. Mercedes had stitched her a new cape like the one Rhea wore with her father’s symbol stitched in white among the blue. It must have taken Merci a while to make and she couldn’t thank her enough for such a gift. She wouldn’t be wearing that headpiece until the ceremony when Seteth placed it on her head. She had found the crown from the enlightened one outfit change and she planned on wearing that after today. There was no way they were going to make her wear that clunky thing after all the pleasantries were done. Seteth would need to compromise or he would be putting it on himself today.

Perhaps she was being too hard on Seteth. He was only doing what he thought was right. When they had finally calmed Rhea down he was the one that helped her realize that she didn’t have to be angry with them. They had found someone to love, and there should be plenty of great grandchildren for Rhea to love if she could behave. Sothis’s power would ensure that nothing happened to Byleth. She had apologized profusely, unaware of even what she had said before she transformed again. Sothis had come forward to fuss at her a bit, but because of Rhea's decline in health Sothis was not as hard as she could be.

Rhea would be here today before she and Catherine went to Zanado. Byleth didn’t understand why she’d want to stay there after what happened, but she supposed it was the only home besides the monastery that she had known. Byleth hoped that without the stress of having to run everything and search for an enemy around every corner Rhea would be able to calm down and live for herself.

“There you go. We decided simple was the way to go for this, especially since you’ll be having to put that hairpiece on, but Byleth do you think perhaps we could put your hair up for the wedding?” Dorthea asked.

Byleth smiled. “Actually there’s something Dimitri gave to me, it’s a jewelry piece on a long chain that you can attach to a circlet. I’d like to wear that with the veil. I think he’d appreciate it and I think it would work well with that hairstyle.”

Mercedes smiled. “Yes, it sounds lovely.”

Annette giggled. “I wish it was happening sooner, but you both had a point about at least waiting till the reconstructions are done.”

There was a knock on the door and Ingrid stepped in. “They’re ready for you.”

Byleth nodded. “Let’s get this over with.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dimitri was on the side of the massive group that had gathered for her coronation as Archbishop. He knew she wasn’t thrilled about the position, but she was willing to do it temporarily to help the people and it only made his heart soar all the more for her. Sylvain and Felix came to where he was, the view able to put them within her sight as Seteth would place the headpiece on her. Ingrid had gone to fetch her and the ceremony should be starting soon. It still made him slightly uncomfortable to be with this many people. All of the murmuring and whispers brought up memories he didn’t want. Then they all went silent as the girls entered and took their place across from them. Then Byleth entered the room and it was as if everything else faded away.

He wanted to chuckle at her attire. She and Rhea could not be more different in personality and it showed in how she moved. She was always fond of her boots and he was happy to see that she wasn’t going to let them push her into the directions she didn’t want to go. She was probably not going to be happy about all of the layers she would require in the winters in Fhirdaid, but the moment spring came he knew that she’d probably go to her usual. The girls had curled her hair into soft waves and it framed her face beautifully. Seteth began to have her take her oaths and Dimitri found himself too distracted by devouring every curve that the dress revealed. His crest was hidden mostly by the cloak. He wanted to complete it, and she had been the one to make the offer so why wouldn’t she finish what they started. It wasn’t like her to hesitate.

Her words brought him out of his thoughts. “I promise to speak the truths that the Goddess has asked me to reveal and to protect those who have come to seek guidance. In the name of Sothis I will fulfill my role to the best of my ability.”

Seteth placed the headpiece on her and she turned to the crowd. It wasn’t long before she was surrounded by people who wanted to congratulate or ask her questions. When she would catch his eyes she offered him up a small smile before giving her attention back to whoever it was in front of her. When Rhea approached her he felt apprehension for Byleth. Rhea had taken a hand to run it over where his crest was and they talked for a while before Rhea gave her another lily to weave into her hair.

Then Rhea made his way over to him and gestured for him to follow her. Dimitri nodded and made sure that Byleth saw him before he left. She nodded and he followed Rhea.

Rhea still looked unwell physically, but she was holding it together. “I want to apologize to you. I don’t know if it was my true feelings or what they were doing to me to make me lose control, but I had attacked you and that was unbecoming of me, to say the least. You have to understand that to me she is the goddess and the thought of anyone sullying her just makes my skin crawl.”

“I assure you when Sothis has been out, there have not been any carnal acts. Even before Sothis had come out from her more I had asked the question of if I was worthy of just Byleth. I do love her Rhea. I understand she is one of the last family you have, but that does not give you the right to bend her to your image and will. As long as you don’t try to harm her I have no quarrel with you. I know the darkness that controls your mind after witnessing something as horrible as you had to go through.” Dimitri said.

Rhea’s gaze met his. “And what of your own darkness?”

“I have already made my choices to atone, and with her light to guide me, I doubt it will rips its claws so deep into me again. I will keep it as a warning, but I won’t let it consume me anymore,” he said.

Rhea nodded. “She asked about the bond. It seems that you haven’t completed it yet and she does have a valid concern for worry. She is correct that any child you have afterward could possibly be mortal. If either of you dies on the battlefield, the bond will take the other because it seeks to get you both reborn quickly. I don’t know because of her blood and power if she will live a normal human life or centuries. There are many unknowns. The bond was something a lot of my people felt like they didn’t need to use. It was too risky and feelings too fickle.”

Dimitri nodded. “I will keep all of that in mind.”

Rhea bowed to him. “I am feeling rather faint. I am going to retire for the day. Please be mindful of the decision you make. It affects both of your futures.”

When Rhea left Dimitri stayed there a moment. He wanted to talk with Byleth about this, but she had been avoiding the subject. He hadn’t thought the consequences could be that bad, but she had apparently been thinking and worrying over it a bit. With all of the nights, they stayed awake together to talk why hadn’t she brought up her worries with him?

Sylvain came walking up to him. “I figured you would have already returned to the group when Her Scaliness left.”

“Just lost in thought, apologies Sylvain,” Dimitri replied.

Sylvain chucked and put his arm around Dimitri. “Did she give you the scary she’s my family and I won’t tolerate some crap?”

Dimitri shook his head. “No, it’s about what happened to us on Gronder. We have yet to complete the bond, and there are variables in play that Byleth hasn’t talked to me about yet.”

Sylvain made a sympathetic noise. “Ah, so that’s what’s going on between you two. Here I thought it was just stress from work. From what I heard Sothis say these marks will let you find each other in a next life or something. What’s so bad about completing that?”

“That part has been done and will happen whether we complete it or not. Sylvain she’s tied to a goddess, there’s no telling how long her life will be. I want to be able to stay at her side,” Dimitri said.

All the mirth was gone from Sylvain’s face as he processed that. “How the hell did none of us catch up on that? She hasn’t aged a day in all those years. She looks exactly the same. So what this bond would tie your life to hers wouldn’t it? You two would outlive us all.”

Dimitri nodded. “There is that possibility. We suspect it, but until more time passes we won’t know for sure. Rhea just said one worry Byleth has is for our children, that they might not be able to have the same benefits. There’s one other thing Rhea just told me, if either of us is killed the bond will take the other.”

All Sylvain could do was stare at Dimitri a moment before he wrapped his arms around Dimitri in a friendly hug. “You guys just can’t catch a break can you? Are things always this complicated? The first hurdle was the whole commoner and royalty bit, now mortal and goddess. Then everything that just happened. You both deserve a happy life.’

He let Dimitri go but didn’t step back. ‘How are you going to get out of the spotlight afterward? If she was marrying one of us we could easily just run away and become traveling wanderers but you, I know your obligations and you wouldn’t just abandon the kingdom. As for the kids and friends I really hope at least your kids will inherit through her blood or something. Friends will come and go, but don’t let us go haunting you ok. I can’t answer for everyone, but I certainly wish for an extremely long and happy life for both of you.”

“We’ll deal with it as it arrives, for now, I’m not sure yet. It has bothered me that she hasn’t discussed it with me yet,” Dimitri said.

Sylvain waved him off on that one. “You know how she is with her plans. She’ll research it to death to make sure she has all the options available to her before she makes a decision. She probably didn’t want to broach it yet because she doesn’t have the answers she wants before the subject comes up. She loves you, Dimitri, don’t doubt that. When she’s ready she’ll come to you about it.”

Dimitri gave him a skeptical look. “How do you understand them so well, yet you still don’t have anyone for yourself?”

Sylvain shrugged. “Just haven’t found one I’d like enough to keep I guess.”

“You’ve been spending more time with Ingrid, how has that been going?” Dimitri asked.

Sylvain rubbed the back of his head. “That’s kinda complicated. I’m not averse to the idea, but you know the way she’s always been hounding after my behavior. I know it would make our families finally leave us alone, but I am sick of feeling like a trophy. On top of that it’s Ingrid, I have to approach that carefully or I’ll end up beaten to death before she realizes I’m serious.”

“What is taking you two so long? Most everyone’s already left for the banquet.” Felix said, coming into the space.

Sylvain just smiled and wrapped an arm around Felix’s shoulders. “Nothing much, just complexities of relationships. Speaking of, have you approached Annette yet?”

Felix glared at him. “As if I’d take advice from you about that. The boar should have more sense, but I guess I shouldn’t expect any less.”

“You and me could always just keep each other company if the girls don’t work out.” Sylvain teased.

Felix glared and got out of his grip. “Get off me you animal.”

Sylvain grinned. “Awe you call Dimitri a boar, and yet I don’t get a designation? It’s so cute that you have a pet name for Dimitri, but where’s mine?”

It was rare to see Felix’s face color. Dimitri smiled at their banter, but if the banquet was already getting started it would be rude of them to make the guests wait. He was expected to sit next to her before any of the food was served. He put his arms out and ushered them both towards the entrance. Felix got the hint and moved before giving a retort to Sylvain, stepping fast to get away from them both before he stopped and turned around.

“Say Dimitri, does Byleth still call him Tomcat?” Felix asked.

“Sothis does, but I don’t know if I’ve heard Byleth use it for a while,” Dimitri answered.

Sylvain huffed before he chased after Felix. “That’s no fair! It’s gotta be something you come up with!”

Dimitri chuckled and shook his head before heading out of the cathedral to the dinning hall after them. His mind was still whirling, but his concerns would have to wait. He was thankful that at least the fighting seemed done. Sylvain had been right, Byleth did not like approaching any argument without being prepared for it. She could come up with arguments and solutions rather quickly, but it didn’t match her fire when she had all the answers tucked away for any potential derailing her opponent might have.

When they entered the dinning hall the rest of the group waved Sylvain and Felix over and Sylvain made sure to grab the seat so the only one left was the one next to Annette. Felix tried to look peeved, but Annette was humming something and that caught Felix’s attention. Byleth was still standing and talking with another noble. When Dimitri came beside her the noble gave them both a polite nod before retreating to a seat. Dimitri held the chair out for her before taking his own.

When the food was brought out Dimitri had to stare at it a moment. He recognized it, but why would this be served now? Then he started hearing appreciative murmurs all around the room. He bit into it and enjoyed the flavor that burst in his mouth. It was Dedue’s cooking, but he had toned down on the spicy notes to make it more savory than spicy. Byleth gave him a sly grin when one of the nobles started gushing over the flavor.

“Dedue, Ashe, would you two please come greet the guests? There are a few who want to give their complements to the chefs,” she said.

Ashe came out first and then Dedue behind him. The group got quiet their murmurs of excitement turning into questioning tones.

“I’d like to present two of our best chefs here at Garrag Mach. The recipies belong to Dedue, who had been cooking something for himself that reminded him of his homeland. He permitted me to taste it and I knew it had to be shared. As you’ve probably heard the Argathans were the ones responsible for the atrocities, not Duscar.”

“But Your Grace these heathens don’t believe in the Goddess, how can you stand by and not acknowledge that?” One of the people asked.

Byleth nodded. “While that is true, I will not force my own belief onto others. I will not be a self-righteous ruler like Rhea was. I know the Goddess’s voice and she never intended such a rift to be made. Does the origin of the food make it taste any less sublime? We have almost lost the opportunity to taste it because of the actions of violence. Is it really our intention to eradicate the good in things just because we don’t agree?”

Dimitri had to keep the grin from forming on his face. “Thank you Dedue. It tastes wonderful.”

Dedue bowed. “I am more than happy to make it for you again Your Highness.”

There were a few more that had continued to munch after Dimitri spoke.

“Would you be willing to share the recipes or open a restaurant at some point? I’ve never tasted such a wonderous flavor before,” one of them asked after finishing their plate.

“Oh, yes that would be wonderful,” another said, finishing off their plate as well.

Dedue bowed. “I will consider such an establishment. Thank you for your compliments.”

Mercedes pondered on that. “Perhaps an inn of sorts. I’d be happy to run it with you Dedue.”

Ashe nodded. “You know that sounds quite fun. I’d be happy to lend a hand when I could.”

Annette swooned. “Oh Dedue and Ashe’s food and Merci’s sweets, it sounds like a dream.”

“What are these sweets you’re talking about?” someone asked.

Merci stood up. “Oh, well you’re in luck. Lysithea and I had made some earlier together. If you aren’t fond of sweets I’d highly suggest her cakes.”

Felix perked up at hearing that. “She made some of hers too?”

Annette looked a little annoyed. “Why will you eat hers but not Merci’s”

Felix looked at her. “I told you I don’t like sweet things. I’m eager to eat cake isn’t that enough?”

Lysithea brought Felix one to him. “Told you I’d find you something that you’d enjoy. I can teach you the recipe Annette so you can make it for him. Hmm we could call it the Fraldarius Special.”

Byleth tilted her head. “May we try it Lysithea? I don’t think I’ve had the pleasure.”

Lysithea nodded and brought over a slice for them. Byleth took a bite then nudged the plate over to Dimitri.

“I see why he likes it. The texture is really nice and fluffy so you get all of the benefits of cake, but the taste isn’t overly sweet. I think this would go perfect with some sweet teas so you don’t get overpowered by the taste. Just like Merci’s sweets are a complement to the stronger flavored teas.” Byleth said.

When she noticed Dimitri still hadn’t made a move for it she cut another piece with the fork and held it out to him. “Try it Your Highness.”

It was then he noticed that she was wearing the ring without gauntlet or gloves. They hadn’t officially announced their engagement yet. It was going to wait until after his coronation. His was hidden underneath the gloves he wore. His face went a little red as he noticed how many people were staring at them, waiting for him to give his evaluation of it. He wasn’t sure of the ettiqute here, of whether it would be alright for her to feed it to him or if he would take the fork itself away. As soon as the thought crossed his mind he didn’t care. This was something she had tried to offer in the past to try to get him to taste different objects. Back then he had only indulged because he had seen how disappointed she was the first time, only to see her light up when he agreed. He would hate for her to make that disappointed face in front of all of these people.

She was spot on about the texture being the most remarkable thing about it. He didn’t have many things to compare the flavor too, but he quite enjoyed it as well. The moment he said it aloud the rest of the room started to dig into theirs. Dimitri was enjoying the banters around the tables. A few of them had asked for Dedue specifically and were asking him questions without reservations. Under the table Byleth had put her hand on his thigh. That same sly grin had returned to her face as she watched the scene in front of her.

He leaned over to whisper in her ear. “So how many more secrets are you hiding for today?”

She gave him a side glance. “I think they’ve all been taken care of. A lot of the ideas came last minute so I apologize for not letting you in on it. One thought for you, aren’t wedding cakes usually multi-tiered? What would you say to Merci and Lysynthia working together to make ours? Make it so the guests could enjoy both kinds.”

He thought on it a moment. “Wouldn’t that be too much to ask of them? It’s a daunting task. It will have to be able to feed a lot of guests.”

Byleth nodded. “They can always refuse if they wish, but I think to at least ask them would be nice. I wouldn’t want to hurt their feeling by not offering it at least.”

The rest of the conversations around the tables were mostly more questions from the guests and Byleth played her cards beautifully. Anything that might be deemed too radical she had given something small, but said she would reflect on for any further deliberation. Then someone had asked about the ring on her hand.

Byleth nodded. “I have been asked, yes. With the turmoil that our country is still going through, we have decided to postpone the official announcement. Once things have calmed down we will make it known.”

“As the Archbishop is that proper? Lady Rhea had never taken a partner that we know of.”

Seteth rose. “Lady Rhea had made her choice after losing someone important to her at a young age. When I had asked her about it she had told me that her heart always belonged to him and as such their daughter was hidden among our ranks as well. There is nothing in the teachings that prevent anyone from loving who they choose. As Lady Rhea’s grandchild Byleth is allowed the same curtesy. Love does not care about titles.”

The room exploded in whispers after that. Based on the tilt of her head Dimitri thought that Seteth had surprised her with that one. She may not be expressive in her face sometimes, but she did have her tells.

“Seteth, did Rhea say we could divulge that information? I thought she wished to keep my mother secret.” Byleth asked.

Seteth nodded. “While she was Archbishop she thought it might be improper, which is why she hid it. When the father died she felt it best to keep her as just another nun here at the monastery. I am sure a few of you remember Sitri, the frail girl that rarely went out of Lady Rhea’s sight. Jeralt Eisner fell in love with her and together they had the girl that sits before you. Lady Sitri lost her life that day and the goddess gifted Byleth life instead. Besides her blood-ties with Rhea that was part of Rhea’s choice for choosing Byleth. The goddess has granted her many gifts and that is why we have approved her for the role. Now that Rhea has stepped down, she only wishes for the truth to be known.”

One voice rose louder than the others. “You knew about all this and yet stood by Rhea?”

Seteth nodded. “I was not appointed the role at her side until after the fact. I only found out about it later on and it did not cloud my judgment. Even now after seeing what Byleth has accomplished I still stand by Rhea’s decision. I tell you now because I know that the change of power always has uncertainty and because Lady Rhea may not have much time left. I wish to alleviate one point of the guilt that is weighing on her heart. I also feel that it has been cruel to not allow Lady Byleth to claim the other half of her parentage, so now she can do so without regrets.”

The whispers rose again. “Do you know who the father was?” Someone asked.

Seteth shook his head. “That would perhaps be a secret Lady Rhea takes to her grave.”

Byleth took her cup and swirled the contents with tilting movements of her hand. “While I do appreciate the reasoning Seteth my parentage shouldn’t matter as much. When Sothis spoke to me she had no idea who I was nor bloodline. That is where her benevolence lies. As you said love knows no titles. That is the stance we need to replicate. She only intended the crest bearers and the weapons to be protectors.”

Someone scoffed. “Then what is the goddess’s stance on the crest bearers and nobility?”

Byleth had to bite back a retort as Sothis came into her mind asking if she could talk to them. Byleth did not think it was a good idea. If they found out that she housed the goddess inside her she could see someone radical about the faith as Rhea had been and attack Dimitri for just the crime of touching her. Sothis only nodded and gave Byleth the words she wanted.

“Sothis had chosen Dimitri as her champion not because he was royalty, but because of his heart and ideals. Because of his strength, he was gifted at birth, he has the power to protect those that need to rely on it. The point I am trying to make is that even if Dimitri wasn’t in the position he was he would still fight to end the war because that is the type of person that he is. That is what she saw in him. Those nobles who abuse their power she only sees with disdain. The commoners depend on the nobility to protect them and they provide out of loyalty. That is how the system should work, not this convoluted system where it only matters your birth and not the soul behind it.”

Sylvain smiled at her. “I knew there was a reason I liked Sothis.”

Byleth rolled her eyes. “She still calls you Tomcat Sylvain, have you been behaving?”

Sylvain sputtered. “Oh come on! What do I have to do to be rid of that nickname?”

Ingrid pondered on that a moment. “You know I’ve barely seen you flirt with anyone since we captured Fhirdiad.”

Sylvain pointed to Ingrid. “See I’ve been good. I have a witness and you know she doesn’t lie.”

Byleth chuckled and then straightened her face before she rose. “If the rest of you have questions I will be in the Cathedral. Please talk to Seteth and any answer he can not provide I will attempt too. We will be crowning His Highness one week from today. Thank you again Dedue, Ashe, Mercedes, and Lysithea for the wonderful meal. Thank you all for your words of congratulations.”

Seteth rose and blocked the door after she exited. Dimitri rose and took the other door, nodding to Felix as he went to guard Byleth. Not that she needed protection, but Felix would deter any anyone from being too annoying. There were plenty of questions and by the end of it he felt drained and just wanting to escape from being around people. When everyone finally left Mercedes brought him two slices of her cakes.

“I think you two could use a treat,” she said.

He took the plate in hand. “Thank you Mercedes. Byleth was mentioning during the dinner earlier that we should aks if you might be interested in helping with the wedding cake.”

Mercedes smiled. “While I am honored I’ve never done something to that scale before. Plus I think I’ll have more fun helping Byleth get ready. I can’t let Dorthea and Annette steal all of that glory for themselves.”

Dimitri chuckled. “I’ll let her know then. She wanted to make sure that you knew that we thought of you first.”

Mercedes gave him a smile. “Thank you. Have a good night.”

When Dimitri reached the Cathedral she still had several people pestering her. The one thing he noticed was that none of them had been at the party. A few of the orphans and some of the clerical staff had her attention right now. She even had one of the children in her lap as they continued to talk. He found himself transfixed at the sight. He looked down at the plate he had and quickly turned back to find that Mercedes was still at the hall.

“Do you by chance have more than this? The children have surrounded Byleth and I would hate to show up with this and not have enough for them,” he explained.

Mercedes chuckled. “That is a wonderful idea. Yes, could you carry that platter for me? I’ll grab some plates.”

Dimitri obliged and Mercedes followed him back to the cathedral. He was happy to see that they were all still there and talking with the same excitement as before.

The clerical staff noticed them as they approached. “Come we have taken enough of Her Grace’s time.”

Dimitri shook his head. “That is not neccasary. We brought a treat from the banquet and I think the children would enjoy trying some of Mercedes’ cake.”

One of the children ran up to him. “We get cake?”

The rest of the kids swarmed him and he heard Byleth chuckle. “He may drop it if you don’t mind your manners. There should be enough for everyone so please don’t shove.”

Dimitri made his way over to Byleth’s side as she and Mercedes distributed the plates. There had been enough for the clergy members and still slices for him and Byleth to have. Mercedes smiled as they all came to tell her how good it was. She asked if there were any more children that weren’t here that would like a slice from the dining hall. One of the older boys offered to show her where the others hung out to bring her and help her distribute more. While two others offered to take all of the plates back.

The child from before had climbed back up into Byleth’s lap and Dimitri had gained two on his lap as well as they asked him to tell them some stories. It was a completely new feeling to him. He remembered the monastery child he had given comfort to back in the other timeline. That had been different when everyone was still somewhat scared of him. All of these kids had their family taken by war or sickness. He had heard the nickname they had given him, the savior king. He had not been worthy of such a title, but he saw it in the people’s eyes when they caught sight of him. These children looked upon him like he was a knight out of a fable that Ashe would get dreamy-eyed over. Byleth lifted up the child and settled down beside him before the child readjusted.

“A story hmm…” Byleth mused.

The two on his lap turned their attention to her as she started to spin a tale that even had Dimitri captivated. It was something he had never heard before that stared animals as the characters. It wasn’t until further in that she mentioned a ball and the goddess tower that he realized that she was talking about their academy days. He should have known when she had mentioned lions and deer.

“So the clever deer asked the dragon for a dance because she looked lonely, but also to annoy the great lion. So one dance led to another and soon the dragon was exhausted. She left to get some air and the breeze felt so nice. She looked up at the Goddess Tower the highest place within the monestary and wanted to feel as much of the breeze as she could so she made her way up the tower. She hadn’t expected to see the lion there, but he must have had the same idea to enjoy the peace and breeze at the tower. She settled there under the moonlight and they talked about the legend of the tower and how wishes made there on that night were supposed to come true.”

“I’ve heard of that legend! So what did they wish for?” The girl leaned in.

All three of them were raptured by Byleth’s voice. The clergy sitting on the pews and talking among themselves and pointing to the group with smiles on their faces. He wondered what this looked like to an outsider. He was surprised to see Felix still there and listening. Dimitri blushed, wondering where she was going to take this. He still felt ill about that joke and would not like it repeated.

“Well the lion had not expected anyone to come into the tower and was quite flustered with what to say, but he did make an excellent wish for a world where no one would be taken from another unjustly. The dragon was endeared towards the lion. She had always known that the lion had a kind heart and wished for the same. Then the lion did something unexpected and said perhaps a better wish would be to stay side by side forever. The dragon had no idea what to say in return, but in the end, she knew she wanted to stay by the lion’s side so she spread her wings and wished for the same, letting the dawn rise on a world where their promise could be kept. Together they would protect everyone that lived within their territory and try to make sure both wishes came true to the best of their abilities.”

All three of them started talking at once she stopped. “There must be more!” “Yes, there must!” Please, don’t stop!”

Byleth chuckled. “There are plenty of adventures to tell, but I am weary. It has been a long day, but you have something new to talk about with the other children.”

They nodded. “Your Grace, will you come visit with us again? I know we aren’t that important, but this was really nice.”

“His Highness and I are busy most of the time, but I think there will be times we can spare for a story or a treat. Do not think of yourselves as unimportant, you can find your role in this world as soon as you find what you enjoy doing.”

“His High…” The boy looked up at Dimitri before turning red and gulping. “The future king brought us cake?”

Dimitri smiled down at him. “Yes. Everyone deserves something nice every now and then. I’m happy that we had some to spare. The rest of the children have already left. Why don’t you go tell them her story since they didn’t get to hear it themselves?”

The boy was tentative but ended up throwing his arms around Dimitri to hug his neck. “Thank you, your highness. It… it means a lot. I’m glad they were right about you. Thank you for fighting for us.”

Dimitri was at a loss from the warmth that poured from the actions and words. He saw Byleth smile beside them as the child on her lap wrapped her in a hug of thanks as well. The girl stood up from where she had been resting on his leg red-faced. She bowed akwardly and thanked them both before they went to the clergy. They were all chatting pleasantly on their way out. Dimitri stood, his legs were starting to go a little numb so he was thankful to be able to move, but he didn’t think that he’d trade that experience just now for anything. He held out his hand for Byleth.

She tried to stand but he saw the aggravation she had at her legs as she sighed. “Sorry, they went to sleep on me.”

Dimitri chuckled before he leaned down to pick her up.

Felix scoffed and rolled his eyes before he left them there together. As he exited he saw something under the pews and paused. “Bernedetta what are you doing here?”

Bernedetta squeaked and banged her head on the pew as she crawled out from underneath. “I’m hiding from Caspar. There are times when getting me out was nice, but he’s driving me crazy and won’t leave me alone.”

“Then tell him to leave you be. Hey while I have you here can you show me that move again?” Felix asked.

Bernedetta huffed. “I am not falling for your trap!”

Felix sighed. “Well your satchel is in my room if you ever feel like you ever feel like showing me. Get Lindhart to pal around with Caspar. He’ll leave you alone if he has someone else to bother.”

Bernedetta watched him leave. When Dimitri approached her she seemed like she was about to bolt. Then she saw Byleth and started to fidget. “Um Professor, I was wondering. I made something for Hubert for taking care of me while I was still in the Empire. I was ...I wanted to give it to him, but I don’t want to go alone. Can you come with me later?”

Byleth nodded. “Sure. Oh and Bernedetta there might be cake still left in the dining hall.”

Bernedetta’s eyes went wide. “Cake!...wait is this a trap?”

Dimitri shook his head. He would never understand this girl. “No we had a banquet today and there was cake leftover. I’m not sure if there is any left after the children got to it, but you won’t know unless you go see for yourself.”

Bernedetta nodded. “See you later!”

As soon as she was past the door Caspar came from the side and greeted her. Bernedetta shrieked and the speed she went to the other side of the bridge surprised them all.

Caspar rubbed the back of his head. “Huh, all I did was say hello.”

Byleth chuckled and shook her head. “Come my lion, lets get to our room there are some things I wish to discuss with you that I don’t want an audience for.”

Dimitri nodded. “There are many things I wish to say as well.”

She took the headpiece off of her head and shook out her hair before she breathed a sigh of relief. “Do you think they’d object if I let my hand slip and let this thing fall down into the ravine below?”

Dimitri tried not to laugh too loudly at that. “Yes I think they would.”

“Pity,” she replied.

He nuzzled his face into her hair. They had scented it with something and it wasn’t her usual lavender. He knew it but couldn’t put his finger on it.

She smiled and stroked his cheek. “Chamomille. The girls thought I could use a relaxing scent. With how many times I’ve had it with you they were right. The scent does wonders for my patience.”

He smiled at that, of course. “You definitely need it for a day like today. I do apologize that you have to take the position.”

She huffed. “In the end it will help our goals be achieved that much faster. We can’t fix a broken system as outsiders. Who knows, especially if there are sweet moments like what we did in there… perhaps it might not be as horrible as I imagine.”

“Yes, it was quite an endearing sight,” he said.

She curved her lips into a sly smile before leaning herself up to whisper in his ear. “And imagine how much more enduring it would be if the child had been ours. We accomplished one step, Dimitri. Together we can accomplish so much more as time moves on.”

Her bubbling laughter over his blush could be heard from throughout the monastery and despite his embarrassment he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and with this chapter all of the editing is caught up for what is currently complete.


	35. Binding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> completion of the binding to keep them together

When Dimitri reached their room he set her down before he unlocked the door. She unclasped her cape and took out the lily in her hair. She set the headpiece and cape onto their perch where it had been when Rhea still had this room. She slipped off her boots and took the rest of the pins out of her hair. She heard his shoes hit the floor and then he was behind her pulling her close to his chest as he wrapped himself around her.

He leaned his head down to kiss her cheek. “I still can’t believe how well you handled so many different situations. Every answer you gave was close to perfect and I would have never thought of Duscar cooking as a way to break the tension with so many people.”

She leaned into his embrace. “It was Claude’s idea. His letter came to me earlier yesterday and it was one of the things he suggested. It didn’t take all that long to augment since the meal was rather simple to make and we already had the ingredients. Things are going well in Almyra. He’ll be crowned as well soon.”

Dimitri took off his gloves and threw them onto the desk as he ran his hands along the silky fabric. “So you’re not going to take the credit for yourself?”

She huffed at that. “Like he’d let me get away with it. What did Rhea want with you?”

He traced the mark with his fingers. “To apologize and to tell me a little more about this and what you asked about it.’ He breathed deep. ‘I would like to discuss it with you, but with how you’ve been avoiding it I feel like… like perhaps you think it was a mistake.”

She placed her hand over his. “Dimitri, I do not regret it nor would I change my decision. Please do not think it’s because I’m unhappy with you. I also want to know what it might do for the future. I don’t want us to be unprepared.”

He held her tighter. Sylvain had been right. Maybe one day he could silence the lingering claws of doubts about himself in his mind. He still felt foolish, but he was happy that she could relieve it with simple words.

“That story you told went a little differently than how it happened,” he commented.

“That’s because part of it hasn’t happened yet,” she replied.

He searched his mind for what she could mean by that. “You had asked to meet in the Goddess Tower, is that when you intended us…”

She turned her head to catch his gaze. “It is a special place for us, so I thought it best, but now its no longer a surprise.”

He smiled. “Beloved, I don’t think I’m one for surprises. I get nervous and doubtful. I will attempt to work on it, but I am glad… it does put my mind at ease.”

She twisted herself around in his arms. “We’ve both been under a lot of stress. I’m sorry for adding to it. It will be lonely once you leave for Fhirdiad, and we will both need to do our part to make everything work. Since we can’t have our wedding until everything has calmed down I was hoping that… well similar to an elopement, it would bind us together until…”

Dimitri cut off her words with a kiss. When he thought he couldn't love her any more than he already did she did or said something endearing to prove him wrong.

He pulled back, a shy smile on his lips. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you."

"That's alright, especially if it made you happy enough to forget yourself. It was also very sweet, what you did earlier," she said.

"Mercedes had given me some for us to enjoy and when I saw them I didn't want to be selfish. I'm just grateful that Mercedes still had more to spare," he said.

"I think it'll be best to continue taking the herbs until after we marry. I do want to have children with you, but I'd like to wait until we can give them our time and a more peaceful world."

He kissed her palm. "You know I won't make you do anything that you are not ready for."

She looked away. "There is something else... something Rhea told me could be a possibility."

He sat on the bed and pulled her onto his lap. "I can tell from your tone that it's causing you worry. You know you can talk to me."

She nuzzled into his chest. "I just don't want to disappoint you," she whispered.

He pet her hair as he thought. "Because of what happened to your mother and how you were brought back to life, you...."

She nodded and wrapped her hands in his shirt.

He tightened his arms around her. "Byleth... I am not one of those snobs who only wants you because you will make a good candidate to bear a child with a crest. If your body won't cooperate then that is not your fault. If we find you can't there are plenty of children who don't have parents that we could adopt as our own. We'll cross that bridge when we get there. For now, don't let those doubts burden you, I still choose you regardless."

When he felt the tears on his neck while she stayed silent. Then he held her closer as she whispered her thanks and the reasons she loved him. He wondered how many times an adoring couple had to have a conversation like this when it came to crests. She was talking about being able to have them at all, but one of the broken systems in this world was, as Sylvain called them, the desire for crest babies. How many women were made to weep when they thought they had become a disappointment to their partners? How many were discarded for a better candidate? He made a silent promise to do what he could to destroy the wretched system. If she was able to bear his child in the future he would give it all the love he could, no matter if it had crest or not.

When he found that she had ended up falling asleep in his arms he smiled down at her. She had admitted to being weary and it had been a long day for her. He adored the fact that she trusted him enough to rest so soundly when he was around. He was able to slip the dress off of her before he stood up. He readjusted her to just the one arm as he pulled the covers back. He laid her down before undressing himself and joined her, pulling her close.

"I do love you Byleth and I will never abandon you for something you can't control," he whispered as he ran his fingers along her jaw.

She answered by snuggling deeper into him before breathing a contented sigh.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day they had a surprise waiting at their gates. The Death Knight waited patiently outside requesting a duel with Byleth. He gave no terms. Rhea had gifted Byleth with the armor she wore as Lady Serios before she left and Byleth wore that as she went to face him. She had worn it all but the headpiece. Dimitri was not happy about letting her do this. Dimitri knew that he always had some odd fascination with her. Mercedes and Caspar had come running the moment they heard he was here. Most of the residents of Garrag Mach were up along the walls to watch as they crossed blades.

Byleth had told him to stay with the others as well. She would not have any interference. The first thing Byleth did was dismount him, attacking around the horse until it finally bucked him off and ran towards the wall’s edge. Then piece by piece she attacked and destroyed pieces of his armor, until he was forced to rip it off as it became a hindrance.

“Stop playing around!” Jeritza roared. 

“Then face me as a man and not the persona you’ve allowed to coil around you!” Byleth replied.

Mercedes was almost as distraught as Dimitri as the battle went on. Neither of them had managed to get a blow on the other. Dimitri knew she was holding back, looking for an opening that could incapacitate but not kill. One too many times his scythe got close to her and Dimitri crumbled the stone beneath his hands.

“Emile, please stop this!” Mercedes called out.

Dimitri put an arm around her shoulders. He understood why Byleth wanted to try to keep him alive because she would feel that they owed Mercedes, but was this truly a good idea? Then she found what she was after. She knocked his scythe aside and used the sword to coil around his leg before she knocked him out with a blow to the back of the head. Jeritza crumpled at her feet. Mercedes was bolting down to them before Dimitri moved his arm away fully. Dedue close behind to catch her as she tripped in her rushing. She turned to thank him before continuing on her path. When she got to his side she was crying but the smile on her face was warm as she babbled thank yous and his name.

Byleth was nodding as she took a deep breath. “Worth it, all of the things we’ve been forced to go through, for this reality. It was worth it.”

Dimitri came up to her and pulled her into his arms, relieved that she was safe.

She smiled up at him. “Have more faith in me, my love.”

“The day that I hold no fear for you during a fight like that I have lost all humanity,” he replied.

Mercedes looked up to them. “There are more cells next to the ones we are keeping Hubert and Edelgard. Could we please take him there until we know what he wants?"

Dimitri nodded and Dedue grabbed the unconscious Jeritza in his arms while Mercedes followed them.

“I know we can’t give a happy ending to every person in this world, but I am glad that we are at least able to play our parts in the ones we care about the most,” Byleth said as she sheathed her sword and turned to follow behind them.

It was still odd seeing the similarities between Byleth and Rhea in this armor Dimitri thought as he followed behind. Jeritza’s horse followed him calmly as he brought it to the stables before he joined Byleth and the others to the cells.

“Are you incapable of killing your enemies? Is that what the problem is?” He heard Edelgard’s voice echo up the stairs, condescending as usual.

He heard Byleth’s voice next. “Killing in defense is one thing, killing just for the sake of killing isn’t worth the heartache. He is your lapdog so you should have a bit more respect for those who will follow your orders, especially when they respect you enough to follow them.”

Eldegard got quiet. He knew what Byleth meant by that. Jertiza barely followed her orders and probably the only reason he did was that it gave him an opportunity to fight Byleth. Dimitri stepped down from the last stair and was completely shocked to see that Hubert’s cell was open with Ferdinand and him sharing a beverage while they went over plans together. He wasn’t sure what shocked him more, the fact that Hubert wasn’t trying to set El free or the fact that Ferdinand was drinking coffee instead of tea. Dorthea and Lysinthea were inside Eldegard’s cell sharing tea and sweets. They had tied her hair back away from her face into a side ponytail. He had to admit it made it look cute. Now if only she’d improve her attitude to match.

Mercedes requested that she be allowed to stay with Jeritza and would let them know if everything would be fine. He went into the cell with Hubert and Ferdinand. Hubert didn’t look happy at his presence, but he had seen worse expressions from the mage. Ferdinand didn’t miss a step and brought Dimitri into the conversation they were having about the Empire structure after Edelgard’s rule. After Rhea had destroyed the capital they talked about if they should repair it.

Byleth had suggested a school of sorcery like the one they had in Faerghus and allowing Hanneman and Lindhart to use it for research. Constance could also thrive there as an instructor. It could also work for teaching students from Dhagda and Bridgid if they didn’t trust the officer’s academy yet and it would be a school that wasn’t governed by the church. Ferdinand said there might be a way to make it work and that they would put it into their plans as a possibility.

Byleth let them continue to talk as she went into Edelgard’s cell to chat. Dorthea ended up playing with Byleth’s hair and she left with it up in a ponytail similar to how Dimitri wore it, giggling with how cute they looked together when Dimitri came to them. Edelgard rolled her eyes and went to drink more of her tea, but he caught her glances. It was cute on her and unfortunately, there wasn’t a lot of time to spend down here. He asked if she had any requests that he could fulfill and she told him that she was fine. Both of them called her El as they left and there was a sadness in her eyes that wasn’t there when she was first brought in. He was at least happy to see that it wasn’t anger in her gaze any longer.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Linhardt and Constance finished their research and Dimitri oversaw the destruction of Shambala. They made sure that the labs and golems were thoroughly destroyed first. The rune on the ground that Linhardt found through his research to be the source of those great javelins was his responsibility to destroy. He took his lance and smashed it and the power source underneath it to pieces. He, Balthus, and Raphael destroyed many of the major walls. When everyone was back on the surface and accounted for he slammed holes in various places while Constance and Lysinthia used their spells through the holes to burn the rest of the area to the ground.

Shambala collapsed in upon itself, but Dimitri still wasn’t happy with that. This was the nest of the ones that had caused so much suffering in Fodlan. He would not give them a chance to rebuild if any of them were still alive. All of them worked together over the rubble to destroy what they could. Dimitri’s punches and slashes with his lance doing a lot of the work without having to get the others involved. The only thing that was allowed to leave were reports that Constance found of the Argathan’s dealings with the surface world. They would find every last incident that they caused and if there were any like Duscar who were innocent he would use that evidence to set them free.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the coronation got closer things got busier around the monastery. Many of the councilman and nobles had all gathered to swear their fealty to the new king and pay tribute to the archbishop. Most of the children would flock to either of them when they saw them. It had annoyed some of the other adults, but Byleth loved the flowers or gifts they would bring her. It was never much, but she adored it all the same. They seemed more hesitant around Dimitri but they would still approach him in groups and always left in awe afterwards. The commoners would approach him with thanks for things that they had done around the monastery as well as small requests that may have escaped their notice. It was usually better to talk with them instead of the nobles. Most of them only wanted to bother him with propositions to keep themselves as they were or to offer to host him for a dinner to meet thier daughters.

Hubert and Jeritza had both been released on good behavior and spending more time outside with the others. Dimitri had spotted Jeritza and Mercedes in the dining hall sharing deserts on many occasions. Jeritza would still ask Byleth to spar almost as often as Felix, but she didn't seem to mind. As long as he wasn't trying to kill anyone she would spar with him to keep the peace. 

Edelgard had refused to be let out, and Dimitri knew that there was still plenty of people angry enough at her to kill her so it was safer to keep her away from the ones who had arrived. A few people had already tried to attack Hubert, but Ferdinand dealt with them. Ferdinand requested that the silence be removed so that Hubert had more than a dagger to protect him. Dimitri had been reluctant to do it, but Byleth had said that as long as they had Edelgard here and kept her safe he wouldn't do anything nefarious. He also wouldn't be able to warp her out as long as she had hers on. So far Hubert had been on good behavior and helping out where he could against finding the remaining slither members. He had given Byleth a list of things that would be beneficial for Edelgard to have and she had complied with most of them.

The rest of the eagle students had made sure that she wouldn't want for company. They had thought that she was getting better and more friendly as reality sunk in. They were going to be gathering all of the students together after his coronation to have a small private party and he was planning on letting her attend that as long as she was supervised. They would see how well that turned out before they discussed anything further.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day before his coronation Dimitri walked up the steps of the Goddess Tower as his pulse pounded in his ears. He understood why she had waited to tell him, but he was at least glad that he knew the purpose that she had asked him here. They had all been preparing for his coronation tomorrow and it had kept everyone busy. He imagined that if he hadn’t proposed to her in Fhirdiad that this would probably be the opportunity he would take, but what was about to take place here went so far beyond that. She had said she hoped that this would be an elopement, a binding of souls that would transcend a normal wedding. To know that even if they had to part to take care of their respective roles they would both have the promise that their heart beat for the other.

He had caught glimpses of her and the others bringing different objects up and he had been banned to enter until sunset. He remembered the last time he was here with her. Sothis had granted him to come back, and he had used the opportunity to the best of his ability. The time before that he had his wish for her to awaken granted. The first time he had made his wish for her to be with him forever… even that one would be granted. He did not know what made him worthy of such an honor, but all he could do now was continue along this path and stay the type of person that she could be proud of.

When he reached the top he saw that she sat on a few furs and pillows that were piled up on the floor. Her cape had been folded up neatly near her, leaving her in the dress and boots. Her headpiece was sitting on top of her cape, her hair loose around her. There was a small box in front of her.

She smiled widely when she saw him. “I have been sitting here trying to think of what I want to say to you and now that you’re here I fear my mind doesn’t want to cooperate. How did you manage it in Fhirdiad?”

He smiled back and closed the distance between them. “I just said what I felt in my heart. To tell you the truth and prayed that I wouldn’t trip over myself or drop the ring in the process.”

She chuckled and he sat beside her. She had made quite a comfortable place to stay for a while. He knew that the moment that either of them was seen again that they would be dragged away from each other. They had already been warned that it would look ill on them if he were to spend the night in Archbishop’s room before his coronation. He was willing to ignore it, but Byleth had said fine and made no argument. Based on the number of blankets, canteens of water and fruit to nibble on he imagined they wouldn’t be leaving the tower until dawn rose. I would also explain why she said to wear comfortable clothing. She had really grown to like the dress, which he was happy for.

She leaned over to him to pull him into a kiss. “I can’t imagine a world where you aren’t at my side. I know forever is a long time, and alone it would get unbearable. I know there will still be times when the darkness that holds you might rear its head, but I will help you weather through it. I thank whatever thread of fate pulled us together. I wish that I could have been with you for the time that I had missed, but know from this day forward I will never abandon you by choice. Even with what we will have to face know that even while we are apart my thoughts will be counting down the days that we reunite. I love you, Dimitri. With everything I am, and with every breath I take I want the dreams we strive for to become reality.”

Dimitri was stunned for a moment, unable to formulate a response as he was overwhelmed with her promise. He cupped her face with his hands before he moved to embrace her. Truly what had he done to deserve this, to deserve her? She wrapped her arms around him.

“I have no words for what you mean to me Byleth. I know what living without you did to me once and I could not go through it again. I am grateful that you were able to see past my armors and still want to know the man beneath. I am grateful for everything you’ve taught me. Know that I will do everything in my power to make sure that you never regret your choice. I will fulfill my obligations so only the one to you remains. I love you too Byleth, I have since the moment I saw you outside of Remire. I have admired your strength and beauty, and I love the personality and caring nature you have shown since. I want to keep learning from you and stay by your side, now and always.”

She pulled back enough so she could place her hand on his cheek and lean her forehead against his. He saw the tears that slipped down while she smiled and he almost wanted to curse as his own eyes watered. What a pair they made indeed. She leaned forward to kiss him before she pulled back and grabbed the box. When she opened them and showed him the contents he was puzzled at first. There were two matching daggers, both with blue hilts and silver hilts. The top had been engraved with his crest on one side and hers on the other. She sat it in his lap and then went to his sides to lift off his shirt.

He helped her pull it over his head before she came back to him and placed her hand over the crest mark on his chest. She leaned forward to listen to his heartbeats a few moments.

“I don’t know what this process will do to our bodies Dimitri,” she whispered.

“As long as I keep my mind and I can stay by your side I will take whatever price that takes. If my heart stops like yours then it will be a small price to pay,” he said.

She nodded and picked up one of the daggers and held it out to him. “Once we are done here I wish us to keep the daggers at our sides so we have something to protect us while the other isn’t around. When we are together it will only be a reminder of our promise. No matter the argument we will be civil and talk out whatever problems we have. We will never cross blades unless we are training. With this we are bleeding for the other’s sake, to bind us in love and in understanding.”

He nodded and took the dagger as she took the other one. She pulled it out of the scabbard and put the scabbard back in the box. He repeated the motion and watched as she cut into her hand before she laid the dagger down. That too he repeated.

She brought her gaze to his. “No matter what happens we cannot take our hands off of the other’s mark. We’ll know when the spell is done.”

She held out her other hand and twined it with his before she breathed deep. She extended her other hand until it was almost against his skin. He raised his hand to hers. She started counting down from three and they pressed down their palms. The marks started to glow red under their hands and he felt something like a current between them. At first, it was just an odd burning feeling, the marks pulsing under their fingertips. Then she started to wince and pant.

She tightened her grip on his hand that they had intertwined. “I’m fine, something is happening. Just don’t let go. You do that and the bond will be completely shattered. That will be enough to kill us and we won’t keep the soul bond.”

A light that wasn’t the mark started to pulsate from under her skin. It trickled out of her to collect in between them. She was starting to sweat and her pants were coming harder. He was getting worried about her. He was feeling a little dizzy, but whatever these effects were it was worse on her. The only thing that kept his hand there was that he didn’t want what she said to be a reality. The light was starting to form a silhouette he recognized. When all of the lights faded Byleth collapsed against him and he watched as her hair went back to its original teal color as the green light went to Sothis who was now standing beside them somewhat transparent. Dimitri’s blood went cold when he realized that she wasn’t breathing, but his own dizziness took hold as his own world went dark and both of them collapsed on the furs underneath them.

When he woke Sothis was singing to them. Byleth was breathing again and he sighed in relief as he brought his arms around her.

When Sothis stroked his cheek it was warm but not solid. “It seems that the soulbond wasn’t happy that there were three within it so it forced me out of her so the bond was only between the two of you. I did not foresee that would be a problem. I’m sorry if it scared you. I don’t know if she’ll be able to use the divine pulse after this. My power seeped into both of you during the exchange so it will be interesting to see what effects it has. Because of the Nabatean blood that flowed through her and now you, both of you should be able to live very long lives as well as your children.”

That answered some of thier questions. He was relieved because it meant that the burden wouldn't be able to worry her any longer. Byleth opened her eyes and his mouth went dry. He had gotten used to the green, but he never thought that he’d see that dark lavender hue again. No matter what her outward appearance might be he still loved her. Her hand flew to her chest as she looked startled. Her eyes blinking rapidly as she looked at him with confusion. When she brought herself up to hug him to her chest he could hear her heart beat rapidly. Byleth turned to Sothis and Sothis smiled.

“My crest stone is no longer required to keep you alive, his love and the bond itself is enough to fuel you. Technically you did forsake me for him so I guess that's why my stone disappeared from you. The creststone is now the power that dwells within this form. I have no body to call my own, but that doesn’t matter. It seems I am free to wander now and you are now free to feel and do as you wish. The bond has been made and I wish you both nothing but happiness,” Sothis said.

Byleth pulled back and took a piece of her hair between her fingers. “How are we going to explain this? When my hair changed it was the goddess’s gift. If anyone sees this they’ll think you’ve abandoned me. With what I want to accomplish with the reforms they’ll only use this as an excuse to disobey.”

Sothis thought a moment. “Hmmm, let me see if this will work.” She went over to the headpiece that Byleth would wear as her time as archbishop. It glowed under her hand. Byleth leaned over to take it and place it upon her head. Her hair and eyes changed back to the green.

Sothis smiled. “Never say that I am not wonderful. This should keep the questions at bay. When you step down as archbishop just tell them that I have allowed you to live your life as you are, that I gave you a different gift instead, one of peace to choose your own path.”

Byleth’s eyes started to tear as she went to embrace Sothis. Her form turned more solid against Byleth as she wrapped her arms around her neck.

Sothis kissed the top of her head. “Thank you Byleth. I know your journey hasn’t been an easy one and the burden I placed on you and your body has been a difficult one. Of all my little ones you hold a special place in my heart. Stay safe and stay happy, both of you.”

Sothis pulled away like a ghost away from her, her form going through Byleth’s hands. “I will go to see my family. I don’t know how permanent this form is and I wish to say goodbye if this is the end of me.”

Dimitri nodded and Byleth wiped the tears from her eyes before she nodded too. When Sothis left to go down the tower Dimitri turned his attention to Byleth and took the headpiece off. As her hair shifted and she blinked back to her original color he took her face in his hands before tilting her head to kiss her.

“You are beautiful no matter what color you wear. Power or not, you will always be my goddess, my light, my beloved.” He gave her a small kiss between the titles.

Her lips curled up in a smile. “And you, my lion, will always be the reason my heart beats.”

He pulled her on top of him getting comfortable. She kissed him before she lifted herself away. “Does it always pound this loudly?” She asked as she pulled his hand over her heart.

The mark had faded to almost match her skin. If you looked hard enough you’d see it. Her heart beat rapidly under his hand. He chuckled as he used his other hand to stroke her cheek. She was so endearing without even trying.

He moved his hand to trail along her jaw. “You’ll soon learn the different paces that it takes. Love, fear, and nervousness do make it go faster. You’ve listened to mine plenty of times to know it varies, I know that after tomorrow I will need to return to Fhirdiad. I hope that I can be back before the reopening of the academy, but if I cannot I hope that you know it will only be because it cannot be helped.”

She smiled down at him. “I know. You are endearing in the fact that you will do what you need for your people and they need you too. There will be plenty of time for us to make up for our absences to the other. It’s about to be horse bow moon soon, we’ll be reopening during great tree moon so just the winter might make it difficult to travel and send messages. I will also try to arrange it so I may travel for your birthday. I want to see what Fhirdiad is like during the winter. I know I’d like to see you during the garland moon. We’ll see if all goes as planned, but if everything goes well I’d like it if we could have the wedding when the second great tree moon arrives. It is when we first met all those years ago. So unless there is a tradition that I am unaware of I’d like that. It should be plenty of time to prepare and make sure everything is how we want it.”

“Are you sure with it being so far away? I don’t mind the sentiment at all,” he asked.

Byleth nodded. “Yes, it will give me time to find a successor and something for everyone to look forward too. I know we could probably do it before the reopening, however, I don’t want to have both titles while we are trying to rebuild. When I become your queen I want my only obligation to be to you and our kingdom. For now, you are my heart and that is enough for me. Even if it’s not a public oath and union Sothis has already blessed us with her approval and that is good enough for me. Who are we to deny the Goddess after all?”

She nodded and took a deep breath, still unsettled by the feeling. She had always felt hollow, both by lack of heartbeat but also by the lack of emotions, not she wasn’t sure how to cope with everything she was feeling. There was a tangle of thoughts in her head that she was sorting through. She didn’t realize how muted everything had been before. Just looking down at him she felt like her heart would burst.

His brow knit in confusion as he saw something in her eyes that he hadn’t seen before. “What’s wrong?”

She smiled. “Nothing, just overwhelmed. Do you remember that day I took you back to my room and I stopped you from touching me any further because I wasn’t used to feeling so much? It’s like that. There are so many warm emotions running through me about you and I’m not sure how to cope with them other than to show you how I feel, because I can’t describe them.”

She leaned down to kiss him, holding his face in her hands as her kisses got deeper. She moved her hands to tangle in his hair as their breathing mingled. He brought up his hands to hold her as he allowed her tongue entrance into his mouth. When she pulled back she moved to his neck and teased the skin with her teeth and tongue. When she kissed down to his collar bone she bit down to leave a mark on him that no one else would see under his clothes. She ran her hands and lips along him, tracing every scar she came across, trailing her hands down his arms until she got to his wrists. She twined her fingers with his and leaned her cheek against them. The cuts had healed when the spell was done and she traced where his cut had been with her other hand.

The moon had risen and its light spread around them. She looked positively ethereal, like the goddess he knew her to be. She would always be the one his heart worshipped. On the night of the ball when he had said what was on his heart, he had never thought that his wish would ever be granted, but here he lay bonded beneath her for the centuries they would see together. He didn’t think that he would ever tire of being with her. His mind went back to the story she told the children while he had sat with them, enjoying how that too had become reality.

She left him only long enough to take her dress off to leave herself bare to him in the moonlight, placing it above her cape. She took the box and headpiece off of the furs before he sat up to catch her and pull her back. He reached his hands down along her legs to take off one boot and throw it into the pile before doing the same with her other boot. Then he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back against his chest. Based on the look in his eyes she knew that they would be in for a nice long night.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Byleth woke up warm, pressed against his body as he held her tightly. The sky was lightening and she smiled. It was his coronation day, this county would have a new king to rule it. She shook his shoulder and his arms tightened around her before he gave her an irritated glare.

“Why are you waking me up so early? The sun hasn’t risen yet by the looks of it,” he grumbled.

She twisted around in his arms to kiss his temple. “That's what you get for keeping us up so late. I want to watch the dawn with you. To see the sun rise as our dreams start to make their way into reality.”

His expression softened as he nuzzled his head into her neck before letting her go. She slipped away to put on her clothes and he stopped her before she could put the headpiece on. “Let it rise without you needing to bear the weight of the job you’ve been given. No one should be awake this early and if they are we still shouldn’t be able to be seen clearly. Just be yourself with me.”

She let it go to wrap her arms around him and kiss him. When she pulled back her smile was wider than he had ever seen it before. She grabbed a few noa fruit and handed him one before she went to the balcony. She jumped as Sothis floated in front of her. Dimitri was happy that he had gotten his pants back on before she showed up.

“Im glad to see you two had fun. I’ve been up most of the night with Flayn and Seteth. I thought I’d have to wake you to see the sunrise, but it seems you already had a similar idea,” Sothis said.

Byleth nodded and Dimitri finished putting on his clothes and boots before heading over to them. The noa fruit had a sweet taste. He understood why she liked them so much now. They were a nice treat to have so early in the morning. He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned against him as the colors of the sky started to turn vivid colors. She took her hands and twined it with his laying them on her shoulders as she pulled his arms into a hug around her.

“Forever my heart, until I take my last breath in this body I will be your ally Dimitri,” she said.

He thought again to the words he used during his proposal. Then he hadn’t thought that he would be able to keep her forever. “I had asked that you kind warm hands cling to mine forevermore, but I will also promise that I will be there to hold and protect you until I also breathe my last.”

“And I will watch over you both and any children you have,” Sothis piped in.

A new dawn of peace was rising on Fodlan, but there would be a lot of work involved to make all of their dreams a reality. 


	36. Coronation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri's coronation ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter just kept growing and growing I hope you all enjoy.   
> One scene at the bottom taken out and some of the before and after snipped.
> 
> So content warning- alcohol intake -- and there is a bit of him going back and comparing his life to what it was to what it is now. It's also mentioning things that happened back in chapter 1 about how at the time those two weeks after she had comforted him his self-loathing kicked in so that's here too.

#  **36**

Seteth was not happy with when he found them. The goddess tower was sacred ground and off-limits for a reason. There was plenty to do today and it was best not to cause unnecessary conflict.

Sothis waved him off. “Don’t be so uptight! They won’t be able to have their wedding for a while, and what better place to do a soul bind than in the place you’ve deemed to be where I watch over everyone?”

Seteth looked between the three of them. “You had mentioned that they were doing that, didn’t you? How do you both feel?”

“I have a heartbeat now,” Byleth said.

Seteth’s eyes went wide. “You need to see Linhardt or Hanneman immediately. We need to find out what effects it has on the rest of your body. It probably wouldn’t be a bad idea for you to get examined as well, Dimitri. Normally when our kind did the soul bind we already had crest stones for our hearts and normally it would turn a human’s into a mirror of our own. What has come to pass is unheard of.”

Byleth nodded and took Dimitri’s hand to pull him towards the cathedral. She wasn’t about to leave him for Seteth to continue his lecture. They would gather up what they used for bedding last night later.

Linhardt was not happy with being woken up so early, but when he found out the reason why he seemed wide awake as he gathered supplies. Manuela did Byleth’s exam and the results were good. There weren’t any problems that she could find. Dimitri’s heart was still beating strong as well, so there wasn’t anything to worry about with that at the moment. Hanneman wanted blood samples from them both. Linhardt’s examination was far less intrusive. His hand hovered above them as it pulsed with white magic, like he was examining them from the inside.

“Before when you let me examine you Byleth, you had a large bulge on your heart that’s gone now. It seems that the poison is out of Dimitri’s system from before and both of you seem fine. How do you feel? I mean in magic or connection, I know the others already covered your health and I can feel nothing wrong,” Linhardt noted.

Byleth took Dimitri’s hand in hers and closed her eyes. “I can feel… it’s like a current, back and forth between us.”

Linhardt took down some notes. “Please don’t hesitate to come to us is something feels off. In the meantime, I will not keep you. It is a busy day after all.”

Byleth suddenly looked sheepish. “Yes, perhaps I could have chosen a different day.”

Dimitri squeezed her hand. “I wouldn’t have it any other way, so don’t let such thoughts burden you.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rodrigue sighed at the weight of the box that was sitting in his lap. He had left Fhirdiad in the hands of the council for the moment until Dimitri returned to his rightful place. The wolf Dimitri had left as his protector rested on the cushions opposite of him. How odd to feel so much at the thought that he would be losing such a trusted pet. The wolf had been his shadow since Dimitri left. He was happy to know that when Dimitri returned he’d have such a trusted companion at his side. He worried that perhaps the wolf would decide to stay with Byleth, but that would be their choice to make. Either way he would miss the company.

The crown in his lap had been the same one that he had watched Lambert receive. He still missed his old friend, but he was glad that his promise was kept. Lambert would be proud of his son, and he had no doubt he would adore Byleth as well. Lambert would be pleased to know how much his son was loved, not only by the woman he chose but by his people. Fhirdiad had mended itself well after Cornelia and her snakes were taken from power. The people had cleaned the streets and the dead disposed of and were gathering to greet their king when he entered the city. They had heard of his kindness and attentiveness from his time at Garrag Mach and were excited to know that he would be turning that disposition towards them.

Rodrigue wondered about the five years that Dimitri had been forced to live on the streets or away from people. He wished that Dimitri had gone to him, but that would have been too obvious. Rodrigue imagined that Cornelia had spied on their territory the entire time in case Dimitri would have made such a move. From the day that Gilbert found Dimitri, and every day since, Byleth had been by his side. The things they had accomplished together had been wonderous. The Dimitri he had seen resembled Lambert in more than features and he imagined it was Byleth he would need to thank for that. It seemed that almost all of the scars Dimitri had to bear were finally healing. He just hoped that Dimitri would stay strong enough to weather this next part alone. He would need to stand tall and learn things for himself and to grow his circle of trust in order to succeed. To know that many of the things he knew about himself were his own and not only because of her.

The carriage stopped and the wolf opened its golden eyes as his tail began to wag. Guren hopped off of the cushions to the floor by Rodrigue’s feet. He could already smell Dimitri and Byleth nearby and the excitement it sent through. How much excitement he felt was unexpected to him. The door to the carriage had barely opened before he bolted out. Some of the other of her pack members were there too, but all he could focus on was how she knelt down to greet him with a large smile on her face. 

He didn’t mean to barrel into her that hard. She squeaked and fell back into Dimitri who steadied her. Her laughter caught him off guard, but he loved the feeling of her hands through his fur as she ruffled it before she hugged him close. He leaned his head against the crook of her neck and down her back in his own type of hug. Safe, she was safe and with her king that she loved. Everything was right in the world again. He hadn’t lost another queen with his absence.

Dimitri leaned down to pet his head. “Thank you for taking care of Rodrigue for me.”

“You’re welcome. Thank you for keeping her safe,” Guren said, opening his eyes.

Rodrigue smiled at the bark that the wolf gave to Dimitri. It was as if the wolf had understood him. He did think that the wolf had seemed extremely intelligent, but he had thought perhaps that was due to living inside a human’s head for so long. He still didn’t understand how such magic worked, but it was only the end result that mattered. 

Dimitri stood and came over to him as Rodrigue opened his arms and took Dimitri into an embrace. Rodrigue looked to Felix afterward and had to suppress the need to sigh. There would be no way to enjoy such a simple act with his own blood. He wondered if perhaps there would ever be a way to reconcile. Byleth walked over with the wolf shadowing her steps. Rodrigue again felt torn. He might have to get a pet himself after this. He showed her the crown inside the box. It would be in her care until the ceremony when it was placed on Dimitri.

It was beautiful, was her first thought. It was silver metal with blue stones, like her ring she thought. She heard Dimitri take a deep breath beside her. He had told her a few nights ago that there was a part of him not looking forward to it. The crown had been in their family for generations and it was a role he was afraid of failing in. She had told him that he had already accomplished so much without it, the only thing he could do was accept his role and use it to the best of his ability. She took it in her hands, it wasn’t that particularly heavy. His crest was etched inside the front point.

Like Loog’s armor, it seems that the crown was also another decoration for the crest they bore. He would be wearing the armor for the ceremony as he had been asked. He didn’t want to greet his reign as if he was going to battle, but it was what tradition called for. The moment he was crowned they had all agreed that he could change into something that was formal but not armor to mingle around those that came to give him their congratulations. She was going to have to watch his anxiety levels to make sure he could get a chance to breathe and decompress if he needed it.

“There’s a matching one still in Fhirdiad. It’s slimmer and without as many points, but after we marry it will be yours,” Dimitri said.

She placed his back into the box and took it into her possession. Then she looked up at Dimitri. “I don’t need a crown to know I’m yours. I will see you at the ceremony my king.”

Dimitri knew why she was being formal, but it still stung. Guren looked between them, torn between who to stay with as she left.

Dimitri bent down. “I would like it for the moment if you stayed with me. She has something prepared for you and asked that we make you look presentable.”

Guren tilted his head and narrowed his eyes on Dimitri. “And what does that mean exactly?”

“Well for one a bath, then a brushing, then you are to go to her and get your gift,” Dimitri replied.

“Is that Marianne girl still around? The one that can talk to animals because of her crest,” Guren asked.

Dimitri nodded. “She’s at the stables right now looking after the horses.”

Guren’s tail twitched in annoyance. “I’ll go to her for the bath then. It’s good to see you both safe and sound. Thank you for keeping our promise. Will Ashen be coming back to the castle?”

“Besides visits, she’ll be here for a year before stepping down from this position to join me there,” Dimitri answered.

Guren nodded. “Looks like I have a choice to make then.”

Dimitri watched Guren trot off towards the stables. Rodrigue was looking at him oddly and he realized that no one would be able to understand that Guren was talking back to him. He rubbed the back of his neck and then Rodrigue smiled and clapped him on the back and mentioned that they had to get him to look presentable as well. 

Most of the group had scattered to take care of the various jobs they had today. Ashe and Dedue would be cooking for the crowd again. Yuri and the other wolves were planning on making an appearance today to help keep an eye out for undesirables who might try to interfere with the ceremony.

They had both already taken their baths earlier that morning. Dorthea was preparing Byleth with makeup and her hair. Mercedes was here with him for the moment. He had balked at the idea of needing anything, but she had said that they at least had to tame his mane and that she wouldn’t really need to do anything like that for him. He had always been handsome. Dimitri sat as she ran the brush through his hair. He had been hearing that for a while, not even the haircut he had botched as a teenager had shut up the whispers.

Mercedes opened up a bottle and the scent of chamomile wafted through the room. “I know that you don’t like big gatherings so I hope that this will help you, even if it’s only a little bit.”

He let the scent settle around him as she applied it to his hair. “Thank you Merci. You had done this for Byleth too. She said it helped out a lot that day.”

“Oh I’m so glad to hear that. I just wish it was a little longer so I could get a few of these fly aways to stay in place,” she said.

“Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention to what parts I cut, it had gotten too long for my taste so I just cut until it seemed suitable to fight with,” he said.

“You did this? I had wondered with the layers being so uneven but I wasn’t going to pry,” she said.

He blushed. He didn’t think he had done that badly with it. “Mercedes… when it all gets longer would you do me the honor of cutting it properly? Byleth is about the same as I am, she’ll just take a dagger and cut hers if it gets too long for her taste so she’d probably end with the same result that I have.”

Mercedes started to giggle. “Yes in the future I’ll be happy to fix you both up. Thank you for feeling that you can rely on me.”

She placed his cloak onto him when she was finished. He took one look at himself in the mirror. His hair did look a little less haphazard than it usually did. The armor had been polished to a gleam, looking more ceremonial than the part it had played in protecting him during the war. In less than an hour, he would be crowned king and all of the burdens that came with it would be placed on his head. He still didn’t feel worthy of it. It had been a great weight just thinking that he would be in control of Faerghus, but now it was the entirety of Fodlan. Who was he to think he had all the answers?

Mercedes seemed to pick up on his cloud of dark thoughts. “You know Dimitri, even at the academy you had this uncanny way of getting people to believe in you. You aren’t alone in this, and you never will be. We’ve always had faith that you’ll make a great leader as you have always been. If you make a mistake we know you won’t just shove it under the rug and try to ignore it. You will do what most rulers won’t and take responsibility. That alone will endear you to being worthy more than anything else.”

Dimitri let out a deep breath as he let her words soak in. “Thank you Merci.”

She gave him a warm smile. “Anytime Dimitri. All of us are here for you.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Guren wasn’t sure what to expect from this so called gift that was prepared for him, but he had done as was asked. He was bathed and brushed and he had to admit that the feeling of his fur being so soft and light was nice. Marianne had been kind to him as he thought she would and treated him like a living being instead of just a mutt who needed to be washed. She could also tell him when to lift his paw or how to maneuver to get at whatever spot she needed to better. She had been very nice to talk to. He sat outside their door hearing Byleth chatting with someone inside. The guard at the door let him inside. 

“I’ll be staying for the time being too. If you need someone to talk to know that I’m here for you. I expect plenty of tea party invitations from you, I’ll have you know,” Dorthea said.

“Guren, you’re looking nice. Good, I’ll get your gift as soon as we’re done here. For now, just make yourself comfortable,” Byleth said.

Guren hopped up onto the bed and almost had to sneeze at the scent. He imagined if the sheets weren’t changed out regularly it would be a whole lot worse. It was a little stale though. Where had they slept last night?

Dorthea ran a brush through her hair. “So Lin told me that you two completed the soul bond. What was it like? I can’t imagine that kind of commitment to be honest, but you and Dimitri are good for each other. You never told me how the top went. I’m still waiting for those juicy details.”

Byleth smiled at the memory. “He said he was going to thank you for getting it. Based on the expression he had when he first saw me in it I’d say it went over very well.”

Dorthea laughed out loud. “It’s a miracle that he’s so open with you. I’d imagine he’d only say thank you for the gift to me and if I asked him which gift I wouldn’t be able to get him to say it out loud before he went red and clammed up. For as charming as he is, he can be easily flustered. You know I could probably have some fun with that.”

Byleth chuckled. “Yes, his best moments are when he’s not trying so hard. He is adorable when he gets flustered, but that’s one of the most endearing parts about him.”

Dorthea smiled. “You’ve been acting differently today, but it’s a nice change. It’s also really cool how your hair changes like this. So Sothis is no longer a part of you now?” 

“She was solid when she touched me so there is still a connection between us. If I had to think of where she is right now she’s probably causing trouble around the monastery. Lysithea is going to be terrified when she hears stories about the new ghost,” Byleth said.

Dorthea paused a moment. “Yeah, you’re right. With her nature, she’s going to be like the gremlin ghost who can punish you for speaking ill about her.”

Sothis appeared beside them. “Who are you calling a gremlin?”

Dorthea jumped. “Oh, um we were talking about what Lysithea might think of a new ghost around the monastery. If she hears that people can’t see you, but they can hear or see something you do... I would certainly never call you a gremlin, and Lysithea wouldn’t know who the ghost actually was.”

Sothis narrowed her eyes. “I see. I wouldn’t want to scare the little ones by accident. I’ll be careful about my actions.”

“Seteth and Flayn should be free game though, so would Alois,” Byleth suggested.

Sothis grinned. “Right you are. I can’t imagine being mean to Flayn though, even if it was just a prank. Seteth though, he needs to learn not to be so uptight, and I need to get Alois back for all those stupid puns during the academy days. I won’t cause any trouble today because it is an important occasion, but I make no promises for the future.”

Dorthea finished Byleth’s makeup while they all chatted about the event coming up. Byleth would of course be at the head of the cathedral to perform the ceremony. All of the classmates who fought in the war would be invited first, as well as families like Rodrigue for the front row seating. Then the doors would be open for anyone to find seating or a standing place that didn’t block the view of the others. Anyone that wanted to be there was welcomed. Dimtiri had been very determined on that part.

Byleth stood and thanked Dorthea for the lovely work and promised that later over tea she would answer any questions that Dorthea wanted to know about that night or preferences so they could decide on what she should be wearing underneath for the wedding night. Byleth thought it would be quite fun, although somewhere in the back of her mind she wondered how red Dimitri’s face would turn if he found out that she was speaking of such things. She went over to the dresser and pulled out a silver and leather collar. The leather was wrapped in blue cloth. The silver had the etching of Dimitri’s crest on the front. Once they married that symbol would become hers when she took his last name so it seemed fitting to place on the collar. 

She brought the collar over to Guren to swap out his old one with the one in her hands. “As the protector of the royal family, we thought that you needed a better symbol of your loyalty.” 

Guren was speechless at first. It felt like it was better quality and yet wasn’t too heavy. The cloth made it feel softer than the old one. There wasn’t anything to bite into him to make it uncomfortable. 

“I’d like you to stay with Dimitri. I have Sothis here to keep me company. Do you remember his nightmares? He still has them some nights and I want to make sure that he’s not alone,” she continued.

“Ashen I am queen’s guard. The king is supposed to be strong enough to protect himself and the pack,” Guren replied. 

Byleth put her hands to cup his face. “You know of his strength when it comes to that, but you also know how vulnerable he is to the enemies he can’t fight back against. It will only be for the year and we will still see each other on occasion. Once we marry I will be stepping down to join you both in Fhirdiad.”

“This is what you want correct? He didn’t ask for me,” Guren asked.

Byleth shook her head. “No, I haven’t mentioned it to him yet. I don’t want him to be isolated and if what he did in the academy is any indication he will throw himself into his work and not take care of himself. I trust you to be his anchor since I cannot.”

Guren nodded. “If that is what you desire I shall see it done, but I expect to be able to spend time with you during these visits.”

Byleth nodded. “Done,’ she pet him and looked at the collar to make sure it latched and stayed properly. ‘It suits you well.”

Guren snorted. “Royal guard dog huh? Well guess it could be worse. At least I have a pack to protect again.”

She nodded and opened the door. He stepped out to follow her. Dimitri and Mercedes stepped out of the room across from them. That armor did wonders for his form. She found herself staring at him before she smiled. 

“I told you long ago that armor suited you and it still does. Once I reach the cathedral and everyone is seated we will be ready for you,” Byleth said.

Dimitri took her hands into his and took a deep calming breath. 

Dorthea patted his arm. “You’ll do great. Come on Byleth, I know you may want to kiss him for luck or something but we can’t have him walking in with a lip stain on his face. We can’t start this thing without you so let’s get this over with.”

Byleth gave his hands a squeeze before she let go. “She’s right, and you don’t need a kiss to know my love for you.”

She noticed that he had the dagger at his belt and tapped hers. She had made a belt of chain to hold hers that matched the other jewelry. With how she had everything draped around it, making it look like a decorational pin instead of a weapon. She had also wrapped a cloth the same color as her cape around the chains for it to dangle at the scabbard’s side. Unless someone was looking very closely they wouldn’t realize she had it. He ran his thumb over the hilt of his as she left to go down the stairs. Mercedes patted his arm as well before following the other two out. 

Now was the waiting game. Guren had followed Byleth and it left him to his thoughts. He went out to the balcony remembering those few weeks on the other timeline that he had allowed himself to be shadowed by his doubts and nightmares. How long ago had it been since the day he found Byleth in the rubble? The events that have led up to this point… would it still have happened in that reality? If the people knew of what a madman he had been would they still be as accepting with him? Byleth knew of the husk of a man he had been before he learned to start living again. Where would he be right now if no one had reached out thier hand to give him a lifeline to walk out of the shadows?

He watched Byleth as she crossed the bridge, people pressed against the sides to be able to see her and ultimately to see him when he took the same path. Some of the children even offered her flowers as she passed, which she reached down to take. He felt something in his heart settle. Even if they hadn’t been able to rewind them back, as long as he had her to rely on she would have helped him find the right path. The only thing he could do now was continue on the one they made.

Guren followed beside her and when they were ready for him Guren would come back and escort him as his guard. It still felt surreal. He could feel the ring under his gauntlet. He had never thought he deserved happiness after what had happened, and yet here he stood with a woman who loved him enough to bind herself to him, not just in marriage, but soul to soul.

“Do you really have to brood at a time like this?” He heard Sothis’s voice behind him. 

“I was actually thinking of the good things this time, mostly. Yours is the only other voice I heard just now,” he replied.

Sothis was floating near him and sat herself on the edge of the balcony beside him. She kicked her legs out as she looked at the scene below them. So many people from all walks of life were in attendance. The land finally wept no more and it was all thanks to the bonds that were forged. 

“You’ve done well and I have faith in you as time moves forward,” Sothis said.

Dimitri stared at her wide-eyed.

“What? Do not tell me that you are a boulder too. You’re both so dense, but that is probably what endears you both to me. Even with what you lack in manners you make up for with kind hearts,” Sothis said.

“Thank you Sothis,” he replied.

“Please have more confidence in yourself. I cannot take away the darkness in your mind. Only you can do that, but you have done better in managing it. I can only do so much, but I’m glad… I hope perhaps… it doesn’t heal the injustice done to you, but I do hope that my gifts have helped.”

“They have Sothis. I am grateful to you. I am sorry if what I said in the goddess tower all those years ago bothered you,” he said.

Sothis burst out cackling. “Oh that was… no, you have nothing to apologize for. I felt no offense since I didn’t know who I was at first, much less be in a state to reach out to you. You should have heard her thoughts when you asked to be together forever. She must have looked blank because she was panicking and talking to me in her head. I had told her to answer you. She did like you, but she felt that as her student it would be improper to give you hope for something more. Then you made the comment of it being a joke and it broke her heart. I was so mad at you for both being such fools, but she had told me to calm down. A ‘it’s for the best, I can’t because he is a student, no matter how much I favor him’ repeated over and over. It makes me happy to see you both now. You still fumble with your words sometimes, but that too seems to be getting better.”

Guren padded up behind them. “Dimitri, it’s time.”

Dimitri nodded and Sothis vaulted herself off the edge to float down to the cathedral. Dimitri took one last deep breath before following Guren down the stairs. When he was at the main floor he shouldn’t have been surprised at the sheer amount of people. They still left him a path, but they stared and crowded each other all the same. 

Right outside the cathedral he noticed the boy that had sat in his lap and hugged him that night with Byleth. He was trying to make his way through, but another child who was better dressed knocked him back down. They made a snappy comment about how someone like him didn’t deserve to even be at a celebration like this. One of the adults moved to reprimand them for their behavior. 

Dimitri shook his head and knelt down to lend a hand to help the boy up. “I never caught your name when we met before. We’ll get you a nice seat with Mercedes, right in the front.”

“It’s Kyle. My sister, can she come too?” the boy asked meekly.

Dimitri turned to see the girl that had been there that night as well and held out his other hand for her to take.

The boy that pushed Kyle down clenched his fists “Why do they get special treatment?”

Dimitri turned back towards the entrance. “You are more than welcome to follow, but if you are going to resort to violence let it be to protect and not to harm.”

He took Kyle to sit in the crook of his arm. The child that had been in Byleth’s lap that night took the girls hand to follow. There had already been murmurs when he had knelt down but there were more whispers when he stood up to take the children. Guren went to the other side to guard anyone that might try to snatch them away. At the moment Dimitri didn’t really care what the prattler’s thoughts were. Let them whisper. If they were going to give him such a pompous title as Savior king then it would be for all people, not just the nobles. The boy had curled into his chest, embarrassed at the attention. A few of the other kids were trailing along behind him based on the footsteps he heard. 

He saw Byleth suppressing a smile and Seteth looked pensive. Sothis came floating beside him and gave them a warm smile of approval. Guren herded the children towards the pew that had the blue lions and Dimitri gave Mercedes the boy he held. She and Dedue were on the edge of the first pew and both siblings settled on their laps. The others sat on the floor in between their feet to stay out of the way. He gave a sheepish look to Byleth who only gestured for him to stand in front of her. For the look of awe on the children’s faces, paired with the excitement they all had, he would take whatever whispers came.

When he stood before her the entire cathedral grew quiet. Seteth was holding the box that held the crown. When asked for his name he repeated it out loud enough for the crowd to hear. He knelt before her as she continued. He knew she had spent weeks trying to remember everything she needed to say. The ceremony went on for a little longer to go through the necessities and wording on both sides. They had tried to snip it down as much as they could, but tradition called for many things. He didn’t mind it much. The rubble had been cleared away and the sunlight spilled on her to give her that ethereal quality again. Because she was supposed to have his attention he didn’t feel like he had to hide his stare as he drunk the sight of her in. 

Finally, it came time for Byleth to hold the crown up in front of her. “This crown represents the circle of power you have been entrusted with. It has been passed down from one leader to the next. Each of them has brought their own commands for their reign. The goddess chose you as her champion during war and you have given life to her wish of bringing peace to this ravaged world. You have been chosen now by the people to lead in times of peace. Do you promise to uphold the order to the best of your ability? Will you be a servant for the people and protect them if the need arises? Do you come before everyone today willing to lead them to a brighter dawn?”

“I give my word that I will do all I can to uphold the oaths expected of me,” Dimitri replied.

He felt her hands linger on him as she made sure it was balanced. He could hear the roar of applause and cheering behind him but all he focused on was her as he rose. She raised an eyebrow at his scrutiny. She nodded towards the crowd and he turned.

“The reign of Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd has now begun. May the goddess watch over his rule,” Byleth’s voice echoed in the cathedral. 

After the crowd calmed down Seteth stepped forward. “The monastery is open to all guests. There is food in dining hall. His Majesty and the Archbishop will be seeing guests in the gathering hall and courtyard. Please make your way there and give him a moment to gain his bearings.”

The blue lions stood and created a semi circle around them to deter anyone from approaching. The children stayed by the pew and were petting Guren before he shook off their touch and went to sit next to Dimitri and Byleth. Mercedes was the only lion to stay behind to herd them all to stay near her. Byleth smiled, knowing Mercedes, she had a hidden stash of sweets she planned to share with them. Most of the gathering had exited the cathedral before the group decided to move. 

When Dimitri passed he knelt down to the group of kids that have gathered. “I am going to go change. Make sure you grab some food and not just Mercedes’s sweets. Be nice for the Archbishop and don’t cause trouble while I’m gone. Can I have your promises for that?”

The children chorused agreements and Byleth came to his side with a warm smile. She and Mercedes herded the children out. Byleth waved at them before she went out of sight. There was an argument behind him and it made him turn. Ingrid was looking as if she was about to strike Felix. Strange, it was usually Sylvain that had her ire. 

“Did I miss something?” Dimitri asked.

“All I said is I don’t want to imagine more boars running around and here she is overreacting,” Felix said.

Ingrid glared at him. “He is our king! Can you please stop with that boar business? It’s cute how he gives attention to them, and the children like him too. He’ll make a good father and I will not have you teaching them otherwise when it happens.”

Felix waved her off. “Alright, alright. That won’t be for a while anyway.”

Sylvain put an arm around Felix’s shoulders. “Perhaps you’re just not ready to hear ‘Uncle Felix’ from a Dimitri look a like yet.”

Felix elbowed Sylvain hard enough for him to double over. “Quit spouting nonsense and let’s go. We have to do a perimeter sweep.”

Dimitri looked at Ingrid. “What brought this conversation on?” 

Ingrid only shook her head. “You are so unaware of the person you radiate when you don’t shackle yourself to your expectations aren’t you?”

“I’m not sure if I get what you mean,” Dimitri replied. 

Annette patted his arm. “What it means is that watching you deal with the kids makes us wonder what you’ll be like with your own. You’re already so good with them. You and Byleth both, I don’t know what it is exactly, but with her calm nature and your noble one… well, as Felix says it won’t be for a while.”

Ingrid chuckled. “Yes, let them get married first. Come on Your Majesty, you need to get changed so you can greet the guests, otherwise, you’ll be stuck in your armor all night. I doubt you want that.”

Dimitri nodded and started to walk back to their room with Guren keeping pace beside him. He remembered Byleth whispering in his ear something similar. He needed to put it out of his mind for the moment. He needed to think of the present for the moment. Children didn’t shackle others to expectations as much as adults did. Their innocence was part of what drew him in.

He had been thirteen when he lost everyone. When he saw a child that didn’t have anyone else he couldn’t help but think what may have happened if someone had been nice to him after that time. He had Rodrigue and his friends, but they were expected to be on his side. The children were innocent, victims of misfortune, and usually lost everything to no fault of their own. Ashe had turned out so well because Lenato had reached out to him. He was only trying to do the same.

When he got up to the room there was a blue wrapped gift on her dresser. There was no name on it so he left it alone. It could be something for her from Dorthea and he didn’t want to assume and open something meant for her. His face went red at the thought of Dorthea’s last gift. Yes, he wasn’t going to touch it unless it was handed to him. He started to take off his armor and his mind kept going to the gift. There was something that he was forgetting, but he couldn’t put a finger on it. 

It wasn’t until he was redressed and putting the dagger on his belt that he remembered what day it was. She had said last night that horsebow moon was coming up. He hadn’t thought of what to get her for her birthday, and he didn’t know if he would be able to come back for it. He would need time to think about it, but he would try to make some excuse to come see her sometime next month. He felt horrible for forgetting at all. 

Guren turned to him. “You’ve got a spike of fear going in your scent. What’s wrong?” 

“I just forgot something important was all. I’ll make sure it’s taken care of before the time comes,” Dimitri answered.

Guren narrowed his eyes at him, but he could smell that Dimitri wasn’t lying so he decided to let it go. The clothing he was wearing made him look like one of those fairy tale book characters, but Guren wasn’t going to mention it and make him feel self conscious about it. Dimitri picked up the gloves off of the dresser, but he put them back, flexing his hands and looking at the ring. There were calluses and scars on both and a burn scar on one of them. They were hands that had known war and pain. Guren wondered how many of them were from breaking something and getting the pieces embedded in his hands. 

Guren followed him silently when Dimitri was ready to depart. Everywhere was crowded and Guren had to watch that his paws didn’t get stepped on. 

Dimitri had hoped he’d have a moment to collect himself but he had people asking questions and giving congratulations, but that was not the case. The moment he stepped out of the stairs that lead down to the main level he was greeted by the people that had gathered. The dining hall was open for people to get food and the courtyard set up with tables for people to mingle and eat. He found Byleth in the great hall, talking with Rodrigue. Felix and Yuri were close by on opposite sides to keep an eye out for anyone that would cause trouble. He noticed Ingrid had come to flank him in the same manner. 

Music had started to play as soon as he entered the room and it brought everyone’s attention to the doorway. Dimitri tried not to finch as he felt himself start to freeze. Whispers about how he didn’t deserve to be here echoed in his head. He felt Guren brush against his leg and bring him back to reality. 

Rodrigue stood forward and got the crowd’s attention. “I would like to address something before everyone gets started. I imagine, as is usual when a new monarch ascends the throne, the first thought most people have is how they can further connections with those in power. The most common of those are marriage proposals. Before you burden His Majesty with daughters to offer I would like to announce that he has already asked the woman who has held his heart for many years and she has accepted. I will let them decide if they would like to reveal as to who, since the wedding will not be for some time. The council of the Faerghus territory would like to extend their congratulations and acceptance of your choice Your Majesty.” 

The room roared with whispers before Lorenz stood forward. “As you know with Claude gone, I have replaced my father in his position as a territory council member. The Alliance territory also knows of this engagement and would like to congratulate you both and extend our acceptance. You know you both have Claude’s blessing as well.”

Ferdinand nodded to him. “The empire territory council has also been notified of the union. We too offer our acceptance and congratulations to you both.”

Petra smiled. “Brigid is also accepting and may happiness always follow you both.”

The room looked to Byleth since the church was the last power yet to speak. Byleth’s eyes met his and he nodded. There was nothing to hide. It was better to reveal it now and clear the air then let it fester as a secret. 

“Rodrigue is correct. The wedding will not be until Great Tree Moon of not this coming year but the next. By then I will have found a successor and stepped down from my role before I gain another. Seteth and Rhea both knew of this before they anointed me to the position. His crowning today was only my obligation as the current Archbishop. We have been engaged for some time now,” Byleth said.

Dimitri smiled at her bluntness. The room was a mix between stunned stares and those who were whispering in the background. Dimitri took the opportunity to make it to her side while everyone was occupied. It’s not like there was much choice for them to accept. There would be no going back on his word and they had the backing of the major councils that would be helping to govern the territories. He took his ring handed in hers and stood beside her.

“I know that we will have to wait and be apart for the meantime. That is only because we are both in agreement that we need to focus on our roles as Fodlan heals and learns to stand again. We are promised to each other and neither of us are looking for different partners. I waited over five years to be able to propose. I can wait a while longer to be able to keep her at my side,” Dimitri said.

The music resumed and Byleth smiled up at him. When Rodrigue had mentioned their engagement to her a few moments ago she didn’t expect him to bring it up as one of the first announcements. She did see the importance of it. There were already a few of the nobles who had their daughters at their side that were picking at the fabric and checking makeup. This would save time in keeping those that only wanted to use what they thought was his bachelor status to their advantage. It was part of why she had made sure that she had the ring visible the day she was appointed. She had already started receiving proposals and knew that Dimitri had to throw away a few as well.

It still didn’t prevent everyone from trying to talk to either of them. The night drug on with endless questions. Sylvain had gone to the dining hall to bring them back some food since they hadn’t had a chance to eat anything yet. It gave them a small reprive as they sat and ate together, as most of the guests felt that it was rude to interrupt during a meal. As the night drug on and more of the guests retired the crowd began to thin. 

Dimitri heard familiar music and looked over to where Sylvain was talking to the musicians. Sylvain raised his drink towards Dimitri and pointed at Byleth. This hall they were in now had been where the ball took place back then and it was clear what Sylvain’s plan had been. He went over to Byleth and gave a half bow, one that wouldn’t tilt the crown off of his head.

He reached out to Byleth. “Would you do me the honor of a dance beloved?”

She fit her hand into his and smiled. “I’d be delighted, Dimitri.”

He led her to the center and what was there of the crowd gave them a wide berth. Dimitri would have to thank Sylvain for this. The dance they shared inside the cardinal room had been nice, but being here again and having the chance to reenact the ball would be a good memory. He drunk up the feeling and the sight of how happy she was in this moment. A few of the other couples had joined them on the floor, but he paid them no mind. Even when the song ended he didn’t want to let go of her. Sylvain made his way over to them. 

“Come on, we’ve got a private party in the blue lion’s classroom. Let’s get you away from the crowd,” Sylvain said. 

Neither of them had to be asked twice as Seteth and Rodrigue intercepted any lingering pests. When they entered the room all of the previous students were inside, drinking and joking away. The ones that followed behind were Dedue, Dorthea, and Darren who had swapped to standing guard. 

Dorethea was barely through the door before she grabbed Byleth’s arm. “I still can’t believe how adorable you both were out there!”

“See I can have good ideas,” Sylvain said, grabbing another drink.

Byleth had grabbed a drink for herself. She was thirsty and wasn’t worried about the alcohol. Still didn’t taste all that good, but she didn’t want to bother anyone with grabbing water when they were all interacting so well. The entire room was bursting in chatter around her. Dimitri mingled around and she could tell he was more relaxed. The pressure that he was keeping himself under was starting to deflate. She grabbed another glass and started to mingle around herself. 

After this she imagined a lot of them would all be leaving to live out their dreams or ambitions. She paused before she threw her head back to drink it down. It burned a bit, but she didn’t care. What was this hollow feeling that was settling in her chest? It hurt and unsettled her. She talked a bit more and grabbed another glass. 

“Hey, Byleth your face is a little red are you alright?” Sylvain asked.

Byleth looked up at him and tilted her head. “Not sure what you mean. I feel fine.”

Ingrid took the glass from her. “How many of these have you had?”

“Not sure, it’s ok, alcohol has never gotten me drunk before,” Byleth answered.

Dimitri studied her a moment. Perhaps not before, but if her body was no longer acting as a vessel anymore then it could be something that happens now. She snatched the glass back and threw her head back to drink it down. He would have to keep an eye on her. Linhardt had said she had seemed healthier than she had been before the change which was good news. 

Her heart was functioning normally that they could hear, but they haven’t tested how much she could exert herself. He imagined the main reason she was able to fight for such long periods was that her body relied on the power of the crest stone to fuel her. 

They had let Edelgard and Hubert out to join them for the after celebration between friends. Everyone wanted to talk and congratulate and party with the new king. All of the challenges this war brought to a single event to start the process of healing, they had said. The glass in her hand had been emptied many times, the alcohol burning down her throat until she was numb to it. They had kept those stupid silencing bracelets on her. 

Hubert, the damn traitor, was even teasing and having fun with Ferdinand, talking about something at length while Bernedetta hid from the crowd behind his cloak. They had started to trust to let him out more and every time she had hoped that he would figure out a way to break them out, to finish what they had started. How could they even do that now? She didn’t have an army, no supporters, and even her crest was gone. Wasn’t that what she had wanted from the beginning to have that wretched thing gone?

The people absolutely adored her step brother, flocking to him and his ideals. The church had already begun its new reform and dismantling old ideals piece by piece. Everyone around the monastery talked about how wonderful Byleth was, especially with the children. They had announced their engagement today at the public celebration and they were here, hand in hand. It was supposed to be her. She was supposed to rule this land and free it from the slithers after they had finished their worth. She was supposed to have the power of the sword of the creator at her side. So what went wrong? Why did this have to happen? Why out of everyone in the room she was the only one alone?

Byleth came over to her with a blush on her face and if El hadn’t been tipsy herself she would have recognized the signs. Byleth took off her circlet and everyone stared as her hair went from green back to her normal hair color. None of them had seen that color on her since the academy days. Sothis appeared beside of her and El wondered if she maybe had drunk too much.

“Professor, what’s going on? Your hair, I thought that you were like us now,” Flayn said.

Sothis smiled as she appeared at her side. “It seems that she’s not in her right mind, but she trusts you all. We are now separated so she is her own self.”

Edelgard looked up into the eyes that were a darker shade of her own. When Byleth had come back to them with the different hair and eye color at the academy her uncle had told her it was from the beast’s influence and she had wanted to find a way to free her from it. To see her now as she was supposed to be it was enough to make tears sting in Edelgard’s eyes as she threw her arms around Byleth.

Sylvain started to laugh. “Hey, now Dimitri can finally have those I want to take my teacher fantasies that he had in his academy days!”

The entire room started to burst out in agreeance and laughter. Dimitri’s face started to turn red as he stammered his denial and the room only burst into more noise. Byleth returned the hug Edelgard gave her before she pulled back.

“For your crimes against the church we can put you in charge of it,” Byleth said, putting the circlet on Edelgard’s head.

The room had ceased its laughter and a few of them were scrambling towards them horrified.

Byleth pouted at them. “I kinda hoped her hair would turn green too.”

Sothis groaned. “That’s not how it works! Your body recognizes my magic, hers would not. What kind of prank are you pulling anyway? She is the last person I would want to take care of this place. I may never have wanted to be worshipped, but she wouldn’t be bringing any care to the people. Do not even joke about such things!”

Byleth pouted, “It’s not like she’d even accept so where’s the harm?”

Edelgard took it off and shoved it back. “Agreed, that’s not happening. Do you realize how bad of an idea that would be? Kill me if you must, but please don’t torture me here with something I will never have by giving me something I surely don’t want. Just send me away or something.”

Byleth pet her bangs away from her face. “Not happening El. Just sending you away, do you really think you can get away with all you’ve done and all the harm you’ve caused that easily? No, you are going to help rebuild your empire that you’ve almost destroyed. Hubert, Ferdinand, and Linhardt will be the ones you will be working under.”

It was Edelgard’s turn to pout. “Why is Hubert being a traitor?”

Hubert came and knelt down in front of them. “I have talked to them both at length about what their ideas are and what future for Fodlan they see. It may not be exactly everything you wanted, but it is close enough, and I think you can be happy in such a world. I would rather you be alive then to see you dead over foolish matters. I intend to stay by your side Lady Edelgard. Lindhart will require your help the most at first and will be able to keep progress to make sure there are still no ill effects from those years the crest was causing the infection in your blood.”

“It was supposed to be me. It was supposed to be my dawn,” Edelgard said, draping herself on Byleth again.

Hubert sighed. “I know, but it has gone out of reach. All we can do is stay alive and do our part in it to make sure they succeed so we both can find some peace.”

Dimitri walked over to them. Byleth was still petting Edelgard’s hair. Dimitri had had his suspicions when Byleth started letting Hubert out, but it seems that he wasn’t scheming anything. Like Dedue would for him, Hubert only had her best interests in mind. There was no way to wage war and win against them now, so the best case was to stay alive and do their best to forge a path ahead. Hubert and Ferdinand have oddly enough been working very well together. 

Dimitri had already sent approvals of some of their plans to start implementing in what had been Empire territory. The old empire council have already started calling them the jewels of the empire and thanked Dimitri profusely for leaving them in charge of their territory affairs. He glanced back to Byleth, yes Fodlan was very fond of their tiles.

El did her best to glare at him. He wondered how she had managed to drink herself this badly. She was supposed to be under supervision. Turning his gaze to Byleth’s red face he wondered how no one had caught onto her sooner than Ingrid and Sylvain had.

He had talked at length with Byleth about what to do with Edlegard, going in circles around their decisions. He really didn’t want to kill her unless there was no other choice. If she refused to stand down then… they had finally asked Hubert and the other Eagles what they thought since they knew her best. It was Ferdinand who came up with the plan. She would be stripped of her titles and under house arrest. 

Hubert had thought about the offer and said that she probably wouldn’t like it, but it kept her safe. It also allowed him to stay near her, which he had thanked them for. He would not apologize for his previous actions, but he did offer that his allegiance would go to Dimitri as long as his intentions stayed benevolent towards Edelgard. He would not betray him if it meant keeping her safe and Byleth approved it. She would take responsibility if need be.

When he sat down beside them El took the crown from his head and twisted it around in her hands. Dimitri made no move to take it back, wondering what was going on in her mind. Her hair was already starting to grow brown at the roots, and soon enough he might see his stepsister how he had always imagined that she should be. She would probably never lose that strict side of her, but he hoped in time she’d learn to let go of her stubbornness and live free.

There were going to be some that wouldn’t agree with him, that would demand her head as payment for her crimes. He could almost laugh at the thought. He had been one of them, for different reasons, but he hadn’t been in his right mind then. He knew that she thought her reasons justified, but as the Argathean’s puppet, they had twisted her with their strings so much that she had lost her string among theirs. Like the strings of the dead had almost strangled him.

Linhardt had found a room with victims from the Argathan’s experiments, people like Lysithea and Edelgard. It was too late for some of them. Her first act of atonement would be helping Linhardt take care of them as they recovered. He still couldn’t fathom why she chose to ally herself with such a dark group, but she would help them squash the few remnants that remained. They would rid Fodlan of their poison once and for all. If she refused or began to cause trouble… he would deal with it if it came.

El pouted again before she put the crown back on his head. “I always thought…that in times of peace you would make a good king. Don’t prove me wrong on that too.”

Dimitri pulled her into a hug, and she was hesitant at first before she finally wrapped her arms around him and started to cry.

“Why do you have to be so nice?” Edelgard asked between sobs.

Dimitri caught Byleth’s gaze with his own. “Because all it takes is a nice gesture to crack that armor of darkness so it can fall away. Only you can banish it. Sometimes you need to be shown what it means to be kind before you know how to live without that darkness as your crutch.”

Byleth smiled before wrapping them both in her arms as Edelgard cried. Byleth pulled back and Dimitri allowed Hubert to take her as she tried to remove herself and stumbled a bit. He wondered if she would remember any of this with as much drink that she had consumed.

Hubert hesitated by the door. “I was wondering perhaps if I could take her to her old room and stay within my own.”

Dimitri shook his head. “For both of you to stay safe you need to stay in your cells. We’ll arrange for you to leave for the Empire soon with Ferdinand.”

Bernadetta came up to Byleth. “May I go with them?”

Byleth tilted her head. “Of course, all of you may go wherever your lives take you from here. Neither Dimitri nor I are your keepers. I’m surprised a lot of you haven’t already gone home already.”

“The food’s been great! I wanna go see my little sis, but at least I can bring her home a good story,” Rapheal said.

Leonie let out a laugh. “And miss an event that us commoners could only dream about? Not a chance! Also Byleth I had a request for you. I’d like to take the mercenaries that Jeralt left here that stayed during the war with us to go traveling again.”

Byleth sat down beside him. “Again, why do you act as if you need permission? If they’d like to go then let them leave. They’ll probably be happy to be traveling again. I’d at least like Darren to stay here unless he wants to go. We’ve patched things up and he’s been doing good keeping Abyss protected.”

Darren gave her a small bow. He and Guren had been sitting out of the way in the corner of the room watching the windows. “Yeah, I’d rather stay here too.”

Yuri hummed in agreement. “Yes, I’ve appreciated the help. My mockingbirds are at your disposal if either of you requires them.”

“Speaking of leaving. We shouldn’t impose too much. Byleth, I assume the gift was to your liking?” Ignatz asked. 

“I haven’t shown him yet, but thank you Ignatz. It was wonderful work. Thank you for taking my request,” Byleth said,

Ignatz nodded. “I’ll have the coronation one done within the week.”

Byleth smiled. “When we have the wedding Ignatz, can I count on you for that as well?”

Ignatz grinned wide. “I’d be honored!”

Most of the group dispersed then, saying their goodbyes and thanks. The blue lions were the only ones in the room. Felix glared at Ferdinand who was going to bring them back to their cells. 

“I still don’t trust her,” Felix said.

Byleth shrugged. “She makes a better villain, but we need to see if she can change. I will not condone what she did, but I am happy to see that we can choose a path that doesn’t include violence. Now, what do all of you plan to do? None of you are obligated to work under us unless you want to.”

Dimitri nodded. “She’s right, all of you have fought well and deserve some rest. Ashe if it would be acceptable to you I can offer you a place in the Lion’s Guard, or you can take leadership of the Gapsard Estate. I know you might feel as if you don’t have a specific path, so I hope that at least gives you some options.”

Byleth cuddled against Dimitri, and grabbed part of his cloak to wrap around her. “We also need to know who’s staying here with me and who goes with you. We aren’t even married yet and it feels like we’re divorcing and splitting up the kids.”

Dimitri froze as the others started to snicker.

“Yep, she’s definitely had a bit too much to drink,” Sylvain commented.

Byleth wrapped her arms around Dimitri’s waist. “Can’t get drunk, so why am I drunk love?”

Dimitri smiled down at her and pet a few strands of her hair from her face. “They did say there would be things different about you now that your heart is beating. This might be one of them. I had thought perhaps your endurance in a fight might be another.”

She nuzzled her head against his chest. “Small price to pay I guess.”

Dimitri wasn’t so sure how to feel about having an audience right now. He had gotten used to her touches and affection when they were alone, but this display in front of everyone made him... he wasn’t sure. She was sat next to him now all she would have to do is raise her head if she would want to kiss him here.

Sylvain chuckled. “What’s the matter, Your Majesty? You’re looking awfully red, and I know you haven’t touched a single glass.” His tone was teasing, especially on the title.

If this day continued Dimitri might want a drink, but he had never been good with alcohol before. He had tried it once during that five year span to try to numb the pain, the destruction left in his wake was not pleasant to wake up to. It had also left him vulnerable, and that was not a feeling he had liked. He had also seen how it affected his uncle and that was never behavior he wanted to match.

“Leave them alone Sylvain. It’s cute, and I’m happy to see him relaxed for once,” Mercedes said, cradling her own drink in her hands.

Byleth twisted away from him and went to crawl up on the desk behind him. He started to ask her what she was doing but then he felt her hands on his shoulders. As he felt the tension leave where she touched he tried not to look up at the others. This would be something better to do alone, but he was grateful for it. It was still odd, but everyone here was a friend. It also felt really good and despite the place he didn’t want to ask her to stop. He would repay the favor before he left. Sylvain plopped down beside him to give her a few tips as the others ignored them and started to talk among themselves. 

“So what do you all plan to do?” Byleth asked.

Annette nodded to Felix and he sighed. “I will not be made into a knight no matter how much you ask, but for the time that you’re here at the monastery, I’d like to offer my sword for your protection. Annette would like to help you organize the curriculums for the reopening at the academy. When you step down and head to Fhirdiad we’ll follow, but for now we stay with Byleth.”

Ashe knew that Byleth had mentioned it to him before, but to be offered it was still a bit of a shock. “I’m not really sure what I want at this moment. They had mentioned a restaurant idea during the Archbishop banquet. I know I’ve always dreamed of being a knight, but that does sound like something I’d enjoy. May I please think about it? My dream to be a knight was to be able to help people, but if there is a way to do that without fighting… I think that would be a worthy dream.”

“Of course,” Dimitri replied.

Dedue nodded. “That does sound like something worth doing. Hopefully, besides rebellions there won’t be much fighting left.”

Mercedes chuckled. “Well I’d like to help the children, so for now I will stay here with Byleth. I would like to open up a school in Fhirdiad and I would like to see the system Byleth puts into place here. Plus, if I’m going to be sewing a wedding dress I will want you close for a fitting.”

Byleth shook her head. “Keep in mind you’re competing against Dorthea and Bernadetta for design and embroidery.”

Mercedes giggled. “Oh, I already talked to them about that. We’ve already got a few designs we want to show you so Bernedetta can start working on the embroidery to send back so I can stitch it on.”

Dimitri didn’t envy Byleth in the least. There would probably be tailors clamoring to be the ones to make his formal wear as well. 

“Ingrid and Sylvain, that just leaves you two,” Dimitri said

Ingrid bowed to him. “I would still like to become a knight to protect your ideals.”

Sylvain leaned back and rubbed the back of his neck. “I really have no idea, Dimitri. After all the time we’ve all spent as a group it feels wrong to split up like this.”

Dimitri nodded and leaned back into Byleth. He sighed. “Trust me I know, but leadership, unfortunately, doesn’t allow for much rest. It’s only temporary. The only thing we can do is get whatever system we can up and working as quickly as we can so all of us reside back in Fhirdiad or whatever you decide. Dedue can handle Duscar, now that we have that land back from Count Klieman. Claude has assured us that Alymra will pose no threat. Do you think I could get you to help with Sreng? I know you’ve done research on it before. If we can claim those waters we can make travel for supplies and trade routes.”

Sylvain nodded. “I’ll do my best.”

Ingrid tilted her head. “I could help you as a knight’s escort if you’d like.”

“I’d like that. Think you could put up with me for that long?” Sylvain replied.

She gave him a side glare. “Yes, you’re right. I need to make sure you don’t cause a disaster with Sreng. I will be going and I won’t be hearing any arguments.”

Sylvain smiled softly. “Just stay close so I can protect you if I need to.”

She huffed. “Same for you.”

Byleth reached over to pat Sylvain’s head. “I will miss you both, but you’re right. Take care of each other. I am also proud of you Sylvain. You’ve come such a long way from the flirtatious annoyance you used to be.”

Sylvain looked up at her. “Still Tomcat?”

Byleth leaned herself down so she was hugging Dimitri’s neck with her chin atop his head. “Unless you’d like a different nickname, I’ve called you that for so long and I still like it.”

Sylvain nudged Dimitri’s arm. “And what is your nickname for him if I can be curious?”

Byleth ran her hands over him. “The one thing he likes is his name over titles so I try to say it when I’m not tempted for anything else, but he’s always been my golden lion. Beloved, my lion, my love, and my heart are the more recent ones. I will be looking forward to adding husband to the list.” 

Dimitri leaned his head back so he could see her. She smiled and leaned her head against his. 

“Why don’t you take her to her room Dimitri? It seems the more time passes the more affectionate she gets,” Ingrid suggested.

Sylvain stuck her circlet back on her and her hair turned back to green. “Really cool disguise technique.”

Byleth huffed. “Take me to bed love.”

Dimitri froze at her breath on the back of his neck as all of the eyes went to her as soon as those words came out of her mouth. He knew that the blush crept over his face at that one. He did need to get her out of there, before she did anything more embarrassing. He stood and she reached out with both hands outstretched. He leaned down and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her up so she was cradled in his arms. Guren followed them as the rest of the lions dispersed to their rooms. No one knew where Sothis had gotten to, but she wouldn’t have gone too far.

When he got them to their room Guren went in with them to lay on the bed next to her when Dimitri put her down. She didn’t let go of his neck, but instead tightened her hold as she kissed him. She took off his crown and then her circlet and put them onto the bedside table before she kissed him again, running her hands through his hair as she took the band out to let it fall around him.

Dimitri really wasn’t sure how to deal with her in this state. She was more affectionate than usual, but that could also be due to the fact that her emotions have also been unlocked without any hindrances. The other cause could be that it was due to alcohol. When she pulled back from the kiss she flopped herself onto the bed and threw her arms around Guren. 

He started gathering up his things and he hated the feeling that was encroaching on him. He wanted to take her with him. He had gotten used to her as his side when they slept. The voices had only been mere whispers most of the time and they had less of an impact on him now. The nightmares still bothered him some nights and he wasn’t looking forward to having them again without being able to pull her close when he woke.

“I told Guren I want him to go back to Fhirdiad with you. I’ll have Sothis here with me in the meantime for company. It wouldn’t be fair for me to have both of them,” she said. 

“I’m surprised he agreed,” Dimitri said.

He was thankful for the gesture, but it… it felt wrong. He was gathering his things to leave. He had those five years to be alone and part of having her accept his proposal was to keep her at his side. He knew it was necessary but that didn’t make it any easier.

“My conditions are that I get to visit her when you do. If she’s there I am sleeping in the bed and at her side for the duration of her stay,” Guren said. 

“Simple enough,” he responded. 

He grabbed his usual cloak and she snatched it as soon as he laid it on the bed. She gathered it underneath herself and hugged it against her with a glare. He started to chuckle. She looked absolutely adorable with her head nestled against the fur like that despite the fierce expression. He knew what prompted the gesture, but the cloak that went with Loog’s armor will be staying with the set. 

Even if it wasn’t the Holy kingdom anymore it was still the Faerghus territory, but perhaps it would be best to humor her and get another one made that was the same color but didn’t have the emblem. The one underneath her wouldn’t be something he should wear outside of the territory anyway. It might be his home, but if he was the king to a unified Fodlan than it would be best not to show favoritism to just one of the territories. 

“Alright, it can stay here with you,” he said. 

She smiled wide at that and he found himself mesmerized like the first time he had seen her smile. He reached out to cup her cheek. She still felt warmer than usual, her face tinged in a slight blush as an after effect of the alcohol. She leaned into his touch. Without the circlet, her hair was back to blue.

He thought of the remark Sylvain had given. Last night in the moonlight what she had been to him was one of the last things on his mind. No matter the color she was still his beloved. Had he really been so obvious to the others of his hidden desires? That day she had brought him into her room was still special to him. He was able to look upon that day fondly because there had only been the promise of what was to be. 

That hadn’t been the case right after it happened. The shame from his desperation to want to do it again tore at him. He had avoided her during the chaos and planning. At night he had wanted to go and knock on her door even if it was only to lay beside each other again, but he was afraid of his desire. He had wanted more, but he didn’t want to push her past the boundaries they had already crossed. There were nights that he wanted to go to her just to apologize for the lewd thoughts that had overtaken him and would not leave him alone. He wanted to beg for her forgiveness for tainting her both with what they had done, but also for what he had done to her in his thoughts. His depravity knew no bounds and she didn’t deserve it when she had been nothing but kind to him. 

He would watch her leave her quarters to devise late-night strategy sessions and he had wanted to follow her since they both couldn’t sleep. He wanted to talk to her, and see if they could soothe or help each other. He had the courage to follow one night and found that she had left the door open to the classroom. When he saw her bent over the table any civil thoughts had fled. She had been working so hard for everyone’s sake and there he was trapping himself inside his room to play out desires in his head. He had retreated back into the claws of the dead that told him how disgusting he was, how greedy he was to want to be with her so badly. 

After she had disappeared he had wished he had been bold enough to ask her if they could have done more than sleep and kiss, but he had been selfish with what he had taken. He had forced the distraction, and the pain that came with it, out of his mind so he could function. He fell to the voices in his head instead. 

Now that he had felt her true touch and what it was like he knew that those five years would have only been more torturous if they had consummated that desire. They had come so far since then, but somehow the cycle was about to repeat itself. She would be out of his reach again, but at least this time he wouldn’t have to worry if she was alive or injured. He breathed deep, trying to shake those lingering shadows away from his mind. She loved him, flaws and all. She wouldn’t have bound herself to him if she was disgusted or simply pitied him. She was strong and independent. She could make her own decisions and she had made it willingly. She pointed to the gift that caught his eye earlier. 

“That gift is for you love. I’d like you to take it with you,” she said.

Dimitri took the blue square into his hands and untied the ribbon. The paper was only folded loosely so he wouldn’t have to tear anything off. Inside was a painting of the two of them. Their heads leaned together, their hands intertwined between them as they sat on the bench together. He knew the moment, it had been a particularly rough day and he had sat down to catch his breath and fight down the headache that was forming. She had come to him and sat down with him and twined her hand with his. He had taken a moment of respite and leaned down towards her and she had smiled and met him in the middle. Thinking about it now they would have been visible from the golden deer’s classroom.

“Ignatz painted it for me. I have a copy of it that he made as well. I’ll be putting mine either here or on my work desk, but I wanted to make sure you had something,” she said.

He leaned down to kiss her. “First the daggers and now this. You’re going to spoil me at this rate.”

She looked up at him with a smirk. “And why are you keeping a tally?”

“I’m not used to receiving, not until you,” he said.

She pulled at the collar of his shirt to pull him back to her. “We’ll just have to fix that won’t we?”

Guren hopped off the bed and let himself out. Based on the scent they were not going to stay clothed for long.

She pulled back and licked her lips.”What are your orders, Your Majesty? I wish to serve you as only I can.”

He pulled her back so he could cradle her face. “Byleth, you know I get most of my enjoyment knowing that I please you. I won’t be selfish like that.”

She tangled her other hand in his hair again. She trailed kisses against his jawline before nuzzling against him.

“Then let me be selfish and please you, Dimitri,” she whispered.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you Byleth, for indulging me.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck as she pulled herself against him. “All you have to do is ask. We are partners, so we’ll learn what we like together.”

He pulled her onto the bed and laid her on her stomach as he began to kiss and knead his hands into her back. He felt her start to melt under his touch as he continued. He had gotten better at giving her the massages. When he flipped her over she gave him a lazy smile. He kissed her slow and deep as he brought one hand to cup her face. 

“I love you Dimitri,” she whispered against his ear.

He smiled. “I love you too Byleth. Rest, I still have a few things to gather. I will try to come to see you for your birthday. I will write to you in the meantime. Stay safe and stay well.”

She looked up and placed a hand on his cheek. “I hope that time moves quickly. I know this will only be a small portion we will need to endure, in comparison to afterward, but I will be looking forward to when we take our vows.”

He let her go from his grasp and laid his cloak over her. He went for a quick rinse in the bath that was combined to this room before he put on his armor. Rodrigue had mentioned that the people were waiting to celebrate his arrival. In addition to the possibility of an ambush where he would have to defend himself, he needed to look the part for the role he had been given. Byleth was sleeping soundly when he was ready to leave. He kissed her forehead and stroked her cheek before grabbing his bag, his crown, and the painting she gifted. His dagger on his belt. 

“It’s only goodbye for now,” he said as he opened the door. 

Guren poked his nose inside and saw that she was asleep. He had wanted to say goodbye, but he didn’t want to wake her. Dimitri shut the door behind them. Guren pressed himself against Dimitri’s leg. The look on his face worried him. Dimitri took a deep breath and pet Guren’s head, thankful for the company. Sothis was standing at the doorway. She floated up to hug him and he was surprised at how solid she felt.

“I’ll watch over her for now. Stay safe,” Sothis said.

Dimitri nodded. “Thank you. I’ll be back when I can.”

When Dimitri got his horse from the stables and attached his lance to it he took one last look at the building where Byleth was sleeping. Sylvain put his hand on Dimitri’s shoulder and he nodded. Ingrid, Dedue, and Ashe were all on their mounts to accompany him for the journey. Sylvain’s wyvern would be flying with Ingrid and her pegasus. Sylvain would be traveling on his horse for now, able to use magic if he needed to. There were dangers in traveling at night, but since most of the guests would wait until the morning to leave it left the roads clear for the moment. Rodrigue waited at the gates for him and they began their tread to Faerghus. Guren scouted ahead for them to make sure there weren’t any enemies waiting in ambush. 

With every step away from the monastery he could feel his heart grow heavier, but he had to remind himself that it was only temporary. For now, they had roles to fill and work to do. He knew that she loved him. There was no uncertainty to cloud his judgment. Together they would bring the changes that Fodlan needed, and then they could rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to the original posting we've hit over 10k hits and we are over 250 kudos so thank you. It seems that a few of you are also following this version as well so hope you are enjoying your stay.  
> Twitter lunafox90


	37. Horebow Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both of them dealing with thier respective positions without the other. Dimitri has come back during horsebow moon for her birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long- hope you enjoy

-37- 

When Dimitri’s party reached Faergus’s territory, there was a part of him relieved at seeing the familiar scenery. He could see what Rodrigue had meant about the rebuilds going well. They could not do anything about the trampled land, but at least the ones that owned it didn’t need to worry about getting attacked any longer. Guren stayed close when they started to reach more villages and towns. The people had come out to wave and bow as they passed. Dimitri tried to keep in mind which ones would need more immediate aid and supplies.

The moment he crossed into Fhirdiad, the roar that surrounded him brought him back to the day on the balcony again. The citizens kept the road clear, but like at the cathedral before his coronation, they crowded the sides just to get a glimpse of him. Everywhere he looked, there were smiles and bows. The roar of the crowd was overwhelming. Dimitri had waved, nodded, and kept his head held high. 

When they crossed the castle gates, he deflated. The stress of having to keep himself impeccable before the people crashing down on him. Rodrigue clapped him on the back and told him to relax, but Dimitri couldn’t shake the feeling. He had wanted to start on things immediately. With his mounting headache and fatigue from the long ride, he asked if they could take a moment to rest before things began.

Dimitri stopped by his old room first to gather his things from his hiding place. He had decided on what to do with the charm. Patricia had been Edelgard’s mother too, and he doubted that El had anything of hers. He planned on giving it to Edelgard the next time he saw her. He cradled the heirloom he had given to Byleth in his hand. He still remembered how beautiful she had looked in it. The money he would save for personal matters. That way he wasn’t using kingdom funds for it.

Rodrigue had come into the room since this would be his when he was staying here at the castle. When Rodrigue caught sight of the metal roses he smiled. He recognized it well. It had been a wedding present for Lambert’s first wife. No one knew what happened to the jewelry piece, so it was good to see that Dimitri still had it. Rodrigue didn’t question him as Dimitri left to head to the royal suite. Rodrigue knew that this would probably be the first time entering his father’s old room with the intent of making it his own. Dimitri would have enough to deal with in his mind without him butting in. 

Guren lifted his head off of the pillow he was resting on as Dimitri approached. It had been a long journey for him too. Dedue had already given him some water and food when they arrived. Guren had taken notice of Dimitri’s demeanor when they reached the castle, and he could see precisely what Byleth had been worried about. For all his strength on the battlefield, Dimitri left himself vulnerable to his mind. Dimitri stared at the door a moment before Guren got up and brushed his leg. 

Dimitri was broken from his dark thoughts when he felt the wolf at his side. He reached a tentative hand out to the door handle. This room had belonged to a lot of people in the past. It was hard to imagine that he had the right to claim it as his own. He swallowed before he opened it, not sure what he would find inside. Cornelia had stolen this room during the time she was here. Then Rodrigue had taken it for himself while he was acting as Dimitri’s regent. Before that had been Rufus, and then his own father. 

The room had been stripped bare of all but the necessities. Dimitri relaxed a little. He was never one for opulence, even with his background as royalty. Either Rodrigue had done it because he was uncomfortable around it, or they had done this for him so he could choose his own objects. He recognized the furniture as the same ones that had been here for years. Even the large four-poster bed was familiar. It had been several years since Dimitri had stepped in here. He and his uncle had never gotten along well. 

Dimitri put the items that were in his hand on the desk. He grabbed the painting from on top of his bags that Dedue must have brought in for him. Guren jumped on top of the bed. Dimitri set the canvas against the desk he’ll be working at for most of his future. The room that he and Byleth had shared paperwork in will still be used, but this would be where he would draft anything of a personal nature. 

“Something is wrong with you still. Why the heavy heart?” Guren asked.

“I still don’t feel like I deserve this. If it hadn’t been for what Byleth did, all of the sacrifices made, I would still be lost in the darkness. I am still the same person that I was then, I’ve just.. I’ve learned the lessons that I needed to,” Dimitri said. 

Guren looked up at him. “Ashen mentioned something about moving through time. They talk about the five years she was gone.”

Dimitri sat down beside him. “No, her body took five years to recover from her fall. When I found her… she was dead. When she woke up, I was caught in doing what I could to fulfill the debt I felt I owed the dead. Any imperial soldier that served Edelgard I cut down without hesitation. I wouldn’t let any of her soldiers step foot further into the kingdom territory. They called me the one-eyed demon. No matter how many corpses I piled the dead only asked for more.”

“Is that why you have so many nightmares?” Guren asked.

“Part of them come from that, but the other…” Dimitri took a breath.

Guren put his paw on Dimitri’s hand. “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to. I heard about the Duscur incident when I was still bound to Darren. Whatever the reasons, you know that Ashen and I won’t let you be alone when you wake. Leave the nightmares in the dream realm where they belong.”

Dimitri nodded. “Thank you… I hope you don’t mind me touching you like this. It’s still odd knowing you are as aware as you are.”

“I don’t mind it at all. Feels nice. I miss having hands, but I wouldn’t go back to it if I could. You can thank Rodrigue for the desensitization. Please, for his birthday, get him a dog or something. The man is touch starved worse than you.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Dimitri asked.

Guren huffed. “Take it how you want to. You at least have Byleth now, but even his own son doesn’t want anything to do with him. He would often talk to me when he wasn’t working. Do everyone a favor, when you can, this whole death before dishonor mentality needs to go. You can be a nice and good person without the fear of disappointing someone all the time. The stress eats at everyone.” 

Dimitri nodded. “I’ll do the best I can to change things for the better.”

He laid down a moment and let his own stress start to fade away. He somewhat understood what Guren meant. Gilbert had abandoned his family because of it. Felix had lost a brother and blamed his father for the mentality Rodrigue held. Even Ingrid was a victim to the ideal of knighthood that was preached so fervently. How many times had he held himself to standards that were so high that they were unrealistic, and yet he would punish himself for failing to rise to them? They would need to find a balance, and he would agree that the crest system was part of the taint on the people.

Guren had laid down next to him, and while he did miss being able to talk to and ask Byleth about his questions, he was at least grateful for having someone at his side for an anchor. The wolf would be a welcome comfort for these next few months, and he hoped that Byleth would be able to find something similar in having Sothis around.

\-------------------------------------------

Dimitri didn’t realize he had fallen asleep after he laid down to clear his head. It was odd for him after not being able to sleep. What shouldn’t have surprised him was Guren sleeping beside him. Dimitri ran his hand through Guren’s fur. It was soothing in a way. Dimitri stood and looked out at the grounds through his window. He hadn’t slept long based on where the sun’s position was. When he went downstairs, he found Ingrid, Sylvain, Dedue, Ashe, and Hapi in the dining room with Rodrigue and Gilbert.

“I’m sorry. I hope I didn’t keep you waiting long,” Dimitri said. 

Ingrid shook her head. “We weren’t expecting you for a while, so no apologies necessary.”

Dedue fixed him a plate of what the rest were eating and gave it to him. Dimitri thanked him and sat down.

“I don’t know what came over me honestly,” Dimitri said.

“With how sleep normally evades you, I think you could spare a few moments for it,” Rodrigue said.

“It was a long journey too,” Ashe said.

Dimitri nodded. Perhaps his mind was just overwhelmed. He had been sleeping at a more constant rate when Byleth was beside him. He was worried about relapsing in the next few months, but he knew it was more than just her that had been responsible for that change. He had started to take responsibility for his own mindset. 

He heard Guren’s claws clicking on the floor before he felt him brush against him. As he pet Guren’s fur and felt his mind calm so he could focus on the tasks at hand. He knew he’d be able to do what had to be done without losing himself to the work. The first thing on the list was knight Ingrid and put Rodrigue and Gilbert as part of his council. 

Then they needed to find a place for the establishment that Dedue and Ashe had created an interest in. Once the tavern was in working order, they could use it to provide a place to eat and rest for those that were helping with renovations or had lost their homes. 

It was as Byleth had said, the more work they could do separately, the easier it would be when they were finally able to get together for it. He would do his best with what he could.

“I’m glad that Constance was able to get rid of those side effects. No one knows you here, so maybe you can finally get rid of that stigma you had at the monastery.” Ingrid said.

Dimitri looked up to see Ingrid talking to Hapi. They hadn’t told him that her monster problem had been solved. 

Hapi swallowed her food. “Yeah, Coco found out lots of stuff from all of those books the creeps used. I’m happy about it too. Ashe, are you sure you don’t want to do the knight thing anymore? I hope it’s not because of what I said.”

Ashe shook his head. “No, I’m sure. To be a knight means you have to fight. If something happens, he can always count on me, but my desire to be a knight originally came from wanting to help people. The plan we have will be able to do that, and I still get to do something I love with friends I care for.”

Dedue nodded. “I will do what I can to help in between my duties here.”

Dimitri pat Guren. “Your people are cleared of their crime, and the dream we all worked so hard to achieve is within reach. I would hope, Dedue, that you start to live for yourself. You have been a wonderful friend throughout all these years. If you wish to join them, then I encourage it.”

Dedue gave him a nod. “I thank you for the sentiment.”

Dimitri shook his head. In Dedue terms, that meant he’ll think about it. Dimitri began to eat. He didn’t want anyone chained to him, especially with what happened at the Goddess Tower. How many individuals lusted over having immortality? He had never asked for it, and yet he had it. Everyone in this room… he needed to get off that train of thought. Live for now. Let the future bring what it may. 

\-------------------------------------------

Ingrid’s knighting ceremony was small. Ashe stood on the sidelines with a broad grin on his face. He had been excited to be invited, to see the history happen for himself. Sylvain and Rodrigue had also attended as witnesses as she took her oaths. Ashe had tilted his head at Dimitri’s wording. He had made an out clause for her if she wanted it later. 

Ashe was still happy about his decision. He had dreamed of being a knight, but most of those dreams were based on fairytales that had glorified the deeds and left out the reality. After going through the war and surviving, he didn’t want to have to pick up his bow anytime soon. He was happy for Ingrid though, and he hoped that it would be everything that she imagined it to be. 

Dedue and Ashe had already been out to scout for a place that would benefit their plans. They found what they were looking for not too far from the castle itself. If Dedue stayed as Dimitri’s vassal, then he wouldn’t need to go that far for a good meal. He was excited to get started. As soon as Ingrid was fitted for her armor, she and Sylvain would head to Sreng. Hapi was going to help him set up whatever he needed for the tavern to work.

Dimitri had surprised him as well, but after what he had seen at the monastery, he shouldn’t be so shocked at how well he had taken to helping rebuild Fhirdiad. When he assigned Rodrigue and Gilbert to his council, the two of them had worked with more of the paperwork as Dimitri stayed out in the city itself to lend a hand with renovations. A few rouges had tried to attack him since he didn’t have armor one day. They had a nasty shock when his wolf had acted as his shield before Dimitri wrangled them up. 

The wolf had been a constant companion at Dimitri’s side, and he would often be seen just placing a hand through the thick fur at its neck. During meals, it would be sitting calmly at his feet. It would keep an eye out when Dimitri was in the city. Ashe noticed sometimes it seemed like they were conversing with each other. If Ashe hadn’t met the wolf when he was still trapped inside of Darren he would have been a bit more skeptical of the wolf’s intelligence. 

The two seemed inseparable, and Ashe was happy for it. He had been afraid of what being away from Byleth would do to him. Whenever someone brought her up Ashe could see a sad longing in his expression. Dimitri would just say that it’s only for a little while and find something else to talk about. 

The people adored their king, and Ashe knew the sentiment. Everyone tried to give him gifts or try to win his attention, but Dimitri had ignored all that and just continued doing what he thought was best. It didn’t matter what status you were, he would be polite and listen for a little while unless his tasks took him away. It reminded Ashe of the academy days, but on a larger scale. 

The tavern had been easy to fix up and until they turned it into a business. Dimitri was covering for the funding and ingredients. For now, they would feed those working for the city or waiting for their homes to be restored. It was nice to be cooking with Dedue every day. Even Hapi had gotten into the spirit of things when she met with a few people that reminded her of ones she knew in Abyss.

\-------------------------------------------

What wasn’t general knowledge was that when the king returned to bed, he was usually exhausted and would talk to Guren until he’d finally fall asleep. The next morning he’d repeat the process, but not before he sent an owl out to the monastery with a gift or letter for the Archbishop. Some days his days were filled with mounds of paperwork or meetings, but he was out in the city when he could be. He counted down the days until Horsebow moon, after all, he had an important date to keep.

\-------------------------------------------

When Byleth woke up, her head was throbbing. There was a quiet knock on the door. When she replied for whoever it was to enter, she found Mercedes opening the door to greet her. Mercedes had brought tea and an elixir, knowing full well the state that Byleth would be in. It only took Byleth a moment to realize that she was undressed under the cloak, but she couldn’t seem to bring herself to care.

“He already left, didn’t he?” Byleth asked.

Mercedes nodded and grabbed some casual wear from the closet for Byleth to slip on while she prepped the tea. Byleth sighed. She knew it was how it had to be, but she didn’t expect it to hurt so much so soon. She’d be waking up in an empty bed. That reality didn’t sit well with her already throbbing head. She knew that she didn’t require him to fall asleep, but his company, his warmth, had become a welcome security blanket when she slept. The nights were going to be colder without her personal furnace at her side. 

Once she had the clothes slipped on, she sat up and draped his cloak around her. She was happy he had left it here with her. Mercedes gave her the elixir first. Byleth couldn’t help but cringe and cough at the foul taste. Mercedes gave her an apologetic smile before handing her the herb-filled tea. Byleth drank that down too before handing her back the cup. When Mercedes handed her a cookie and refilled the cup, she felt like she could bless Mercedes for being so wonderful.

“I’m sure he’ll write. It might be tough, but you’ll both get through it. It will all be a distant memory once you’re back together again,” Mercedes said. 

Byleth nodded. “I know. It’s just weird to think about when he was such a constant before. I know that he’ll be holding up his end of the bargain, so I’ll need to do my best on my end.”

“That’s the spirit. You know I’ll be here to help however I can,” Mercedes said.

“Thank you, Merci,” Byleth said.

“You’re welcome. I’m actually quite curious as to what it's like being with him. You always hear stories about loving couples, and even if you're tired, you always seem happy afterward,” Mercedes replied.

And that's how Byleth’s relationship with him became the primary talk during their tea times, especially when Dorothea came to join them. Byleth was always happy to share, they did have such wonderful ideas after all. 

\-------------------------------------------

Seteth stepped back into his office now that he had the work he had been assigned. He reached for his quill and found that it was missing from its usual place. He opened his drawer, and even his replacement quills were gone. He slammed the drawer shut. 

“Mother!” Seteth’s voice snapped at the empty air.

Throughout the upper halls of Garrag Mach a female’s laughter echoed. Byleth looked at the large mass of quills on the table near her in the cardinal room. Sothis was at it again. Byleth rubbed her temples at the headache that was forming. She had an assortment of papers to deal with in front of her. 

Sothis’s giggling got louder as she floated her way to Byleth. Seteth’s angry footsteps followed her down the hall before he came into the room with them. Looking extremely annoyed, he snatched the quills from the table and stomped back to his office. Sothis burst out cackling. Byleth shook her head. She couldn’t help but feel that Dimitri got a better bargain with the companions at his side. 

“Come on, you’re working too much again!” Sothis chided.

Byleth glared at her. “When the bell rings, I’ll go eat and socialize. Until then, I am going to get what work I can finished. Go find Flayn if you need to be entertained.”

Sothis humped and floated off. 

Byleth had her hands full trying to do the reformations that she could. Rhea had been keeping everything stagnant for centuries. She would have to go visit the western church at some point. After that divine punishment, as Rhea liked to call it, they wouldn’t be as cooperative. 

She had no idea how many Argathans had infiltrated the church intending to dismantle it from the inside. Then there was the damage Edelgard had done to the Empire territory. Almost every church building had been destroyed and abandoned. The fires of her war had hurt the ones that would shelter the innocent ones the most. 

It had been a couple of weeks since Dimitri had left. She was always happy to see the owls in the evenings. Dimitri used them to keep her up to date with what was happening. He would sometimes send a flower or other little trinket, but she enjoyed reading those letters before she went to bed that night. Like what Guren had done, Sothis had taken his place to sleep beside her so she wouldn’t have to be alone. It was comforting in a way, but it didn’t replace the feeling of their warmth. 

When the bell tolled for lunch, she put her own quill down. She made her way to the dining hall and was happy to see Mercedes and Jeritza enjoying a meal together. She would be sparring with him and Felix later that day, but it was nice to see his demeanor had become less bloodthirsty as time went on. 

She sat down with Annette and started chatting about how her training as a professor with Manuela was going. Hanneman had gone with Linhardt and Constance to the new magic research facility, so they were short for the upcoming academic year. Byleth would have her hands full as Archbishop, so she would offer help, but she couldn’t teach herself. They were planning on having more students than when she taught, so they would need more professors to accommodate that number. Once she had some training here, she planned on applying for a position at the magic school in Faerghus. 

After the meal, Byleth went to check on things around the monastery. They had gotten almost all of the repairs finished when Dimitri had been here with her. Ignatz had stayed behind to restore and make some of the artwork for the monastery. After their wedding, he was planning on asking if he could join Leonie to be able to travel throughout Fodlan with a group. He had finished with the coronation piece that would get sent to Dimitri. He was currently working on an artwork with Byleth and Sothis that would stay in the monastery. 

Byleth stepped into the room she had given him for his art projects. He was busy working on something on his drafting table. Byleth didn’t want to startle him, so she started going through his canvases of finished paintings along the wall until he noticed her. Sothis would come in to watch him work often. So she shouldn’t scare him too badly. When he did notice her, he did a double-take and fiddled with his glasses.

“Your Grace, I’m sorry I didn’t see you come in,” Ignatz said.

Byleth smiled. “It’s alright. I didn’t want to interrupt you. They told me that the coronation piece was done. I wanted to come to see it before you sent it off.”

Ignatz nodded. “Yes. That’s over here. I was hoping to get your opinion on it, actually.”

Knowing Ignatz’s work, she had no doubts that it would be fantastic. He had a knack for capturing expressions, or if it was a landscape, choosing the right colors to invoke emotions when you looked at it. He turned around one of the paintings he had near his drafting table. Byleth found herself unable to breathe. 

It was right at the moment she had held the crown out to place it on Dimitri’s head. His head was bowed, and the sunlight catching on his hair and the stones on the crown. She smiled when she noticed that Ignatz had even painted in the daggers at each of their belts. The sunlight on her made her look ethereal. Her expression had a slight smile as did he, and it made her smile now.

She felt herself starting to tear up. “Ignatz, it’s beautiful.” 

Ignatz blushed. “Oh, um, thank you. I wasn’t expecting that kind of reaction, are you all right?”

Byleth nodded. “Yes, it’s… I miss him, and you captured this so well. I look forward to the wedding painting. If it’s anything like this, I know it will make us both very happy.”

Ignatz smiled. “I’m glad that I can do that for you. Thank you, Professor, for encouraging me down this path. I have something else for you.”

He dug out some parchment that had a few sketched of Dimitri with different expressions, one of which she recognized was when he was looking up at her during the coronation. Ignatz had captured the look of adoration in his gaze, and Byleth found herself smiling again. 

She embraced Ignatz into a hug. “Thank you for this.”

Ignatz pat her back before stepping back awkwardly and rubbing the back of his neck. “I’ve got one for him to of you, so it’s only fair.”

He let her see the sketches. She could guess already which one was going to be his favorite. Ignatz had captured her smile when he had come in with Kyle and the other children to get them a seat. It was the one thing he had told her many times was that he loved her smile. She took her sketches back up to her room and placed them up on her mirror so she could see them when she brushed her hair.

She had debated on getting back to work but found herself in too good a mood to foul it up with paperwork. She went back out into the monastery. She went to the lower level near the chapel where the children would be getting ready to take their usual lessons with Mercedes. 

Kyle was the first one to greet her when he noticed her. After the coronation, he would follow her and asked if there was ever anything he could help her with. He was still young to handle most of the tasks, but she would usually find something small for him to do most days. Whenever she sat down to tell the children more stories, Kyle was often the one that would sit closest to her.

It was still early for Mercede’s lesson, but Byleth found it odd when she heard music filtering from the stairs. She peeked over the edge to find Darren playing his guitar, but what surprised her more was hearing Yuri and Dorothea singing together for the children that surrounded them. Yuri had always hated it when she tried to bring him to choir practice. He abhorred the thought of singing in front of people, but she understood now why he was nicknamed the mockingbird. 

Smiling when they were done, she didn’t let them know they had an audience as she slipped away to keep her appointment with Felix and Jeritza. It was part of their daily routines now to spar. It was one of the things that kept her sane from the boredom. She also missed sparring with Dimitri. When they could be together again, she was going to be in shape so she could stay a good partner. 

It was also the only way to get these two to quit snarling at everything that moved. Besides Annette, Felix would claim everything was a waste of time. She did catch him making comments about missing Sylvain or Dimitri. She knew better than to question or point out that she had heard him say that. It made her all the more grateful that he had decided to stay the year until she would join Dimitri in Fhirdiad. 

Jeritza was getting back to what she had been used to in the academy. Seteth still watched him like a hawk, and Flayn wouldn’t go near him. It was actually odd to see him interact with Manuela’s pestering since she was still angry about the stab wound. When she had heard something to the effect of ‘do you expect me to kiss it to make it feel better,’ Byleth had left the area in a hurry. Mercedes was the only one that sought out his company. He would usually hang around the training grounds otherwise. That might be the only reason he got along with Felix was they spent a lot of time sparring together.

\---------------------

To take some of the burdens off of herself and what would be Seteth when she stepped down Byleth had formed a church council. They would help make sure who needed help was able to get it and that no one was abusing power or funding given to them. All donations went to supplies, staff payments, maintenance, and help with getting the smaller establishments working so they could help those that had been affected by the war. 

When everything calmed down, she planned on making sure that they were equipped with reading and writing materials. Her father had taught her. With as expensive as the tuition at Garrag Mach had been complained about, she wanted to make at least the basics accessible to people. When Mercedes would go back to Fhirdiad as well, she planned on opening a school next to the tavern that Ashe had opened. If Dedue would allow Mercedes to, she wanted to include some lessons about his culture that he had taught her.

Byleth and Mercedes would talk most days over afternoon tea over varying subjects. Sothis would join them to listen when she wasn’t busy with her pranks. The one thing Byleth could count on was that when she was ready to sleep, Sothis would be there beside her. The only time that she hadn’t been was the week she had gone to visit Rhea. When Sothis came back Byleth had received a letter from Rhea with a lengthy apology and well wishes.

Byleth had stayed in contact with Ferdinand. Things seemed to be going along well with Edelgard. He had noticed a change in her after they had caught her sneaking out one night. She had found herself surrounded in a tavern with people arguing over her actions and talking at length with everything she had done wrong. When she had tried to stand up for herself and the reasons she did what she did, they had turned on her. 

They never found out who she was, but it had been a reality check for her. They had called her a spoiled little princess who didn’t know how the world worked. They had criticized her for a useless war. Hubert had been the one to find her. She had just wanted to get out of the house arrest for a while, but she hadn’t thought of the consequences. She hadn’t left the Varley Mansion since that incident. Byleth was never really sure what to write back when she got news like that, but she hoped that it at least meant that Edelgard wouldn’t cause any more trouble. 

She had gotten another owl that day from Dimitri telling her that he was on his way and the next time she heard from him should be on her birthday. He had told her about training with Dedue and Ashe on how to cook. He planned on preparing a meal for her so save her appetite. She would be looking forward to that. 

\-------------------------------------------

Dimitri was relieved that he had arrived on time. Dedue had wanted to accompany him when he found that no one else would be escorting him, but Dimitri had declined unless his intention was to see Mercedes. Ashe would be able to handle the load of cooking for the tavern. The number of people they needed to feed had gone down as repairs had been made. Sylvain and Ingrid were still in Sreng. Hapi had offered, but ultimately Dimitri had chosen to go with just Guren and his lance. He wasn’t wearing anything that would indicate who he was and he also wanted to check the countryside along the way for signs of trouble. He had swapped out Guren’s collar for a less ornate one. They’d be able to handle themselves if they were attacked. 

Guren had come back to his side with an Oghma Wolverine on his back. There was a single kill bite in its neck, and Guren himself seemed unharmed. Guren had planned on helping by capturing the meat for the meal. He was determined that would be his contribution to her birthday since he couldn’t do much else.

They left it with the kitchen staff to get it prepped for cooking. The fur would be given to Mercedes to make something with it later, but it was perfect for what they had planned for Byleth. Dimitri knew he could have bought her any manner of things. She would have appreciated it, but he’d missed sharing meals with her. He planned on pampering her after they were both sated tonight. 

Dimitri was disappointed when he didn't find her in her room. What he did find was his eyepatch with a note saying she'd like him to wear it for her tonight. He smiled, knowing how much faith she had in that he’d be here today for her. He did remember telling her that he’d comply with wearing it on one of their rougher nights. He placed his bag down and found comfort just with the smell of the room. She had been continuing using the lavender and chamomile scents. He took the patch in his hands and sat down on the edge of the bed. 

The patch had been a visible manifestation of not only his blind vengeance but of his scars. He had never been self-conscious of the look. He knew it had been necessary. Those that had met his eyes would freeze uncomfortably, but that hadn’t bothered him either. There had hardly been any sight left out of it, and it had brought a haze to his vision. It become a hindrance, so he found a way to cope. It had nothing to do with vanity.

When they had found themselves back at the Goddess Tower, and Sothis’s magic had healed his eye, he had also seen it as a second chance. His mind went back to the conversation they had when she had first asked him to not hold back with her. Of how she said just his tone had been enough to bring up the thought of what she’d like him to do with her. 

He knew of the fantasies in his head, but he wanted to make sure she enjoyed it too. He put it on and took a deep breath before opening his eyes again. He had forgotten what it felt like having that blind spot. It hadn’t escaped his notice how Byleth had always put herself there to cover for him. It was one of the things that had endeared her toward him even more.

“That’s an interesting look. Very roguish,” Guren commented.

Dimitri had forgotten the wolf was in the room with him. Guren hopped onto the bed beside him. Dimitri ran his hands through his fur, and he collected the wording he wanted.

“That’s right. We had met you after the rewind. You wouldn’t have known me back when I had to wear it before,” he said.

“Ah yes, you had mentioned something about a one-eyed demon nickname. So why are you wearing that when you don’t need it anymore?” Guren asked.

Dimitri’s blush went all the way to his ears. “It’s something Byleth asked for.”

Guren started chuckling beside him, and Dimitri decided then that it was a very ominous sound. Dimitri took it off and put the patch down, leaving it on the bedside table. For now, he needed to grab the ingredients for his gift to her. Guren padded beside him until they got to the kitchen.

Dedue and Ashe had given him a list of ingredients to use and directions on how to cook everything. The kitchen staff were happy to show him what they had and were regretful to inform him of the items they didn’t have. He should have brought some from the kingdom, but Ashe had told him not to worry and that the monastery should have everything he needed. 

Dimitri went down towards Abyss. If anyone would know what Dimitri could use instead, it was Yuri. He didn’t expect to see Dorothea down there. She lit up when she saw him. Dimitri tensed, wondering what about him would make her so excited.

Byleth had mentioned in her letters that Mercedes and Dorothea had been asking her questions. Questions about them that he would probably blush if he had heard them for himself. She kept no secrets, and they had been very insightful to things that they could do together. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know whatever those subjects were.

“Oh, Dimitri! Perfect timing. I was just about to come fetch you.” Dorothea said.

Dimitri tried to smile. Yes, that tone never went well for him. “Dorothea, good to see you well.”

She grabbed his hand and started pulling his wrist as she led him down a few corridors. “I wanted to get something for the both of you since I know I won’t be there for your birthday, so I need your opinion on a few things.”

When they reached a black merchant tent that was fully shut, he should have been more worried, but he followed her in. The woman behind the counter must have been in her thirties.

She squealed when she saw Dorothea. “Oh my dear, do I need to tell Yuri that you’re two-timing him? This one is handsome, I’ll give him that, but still, I expected better from you.”

Dorothea chuckled. “No, he’s too shy to come into a place like this himself so I’m just here to make sure he doesn’t just pick out the first thing and run. Do you remember that babydoll top we got for a friend? This is her fiancé.”

Dimitri was still stunned in place as his eyes traveled around. Sylvain had told him about places like this. To have actually stepped inside one, he felt like he was about to overheat. The woman had come from the other side of the counter and was evaluating him.

“Hmm, broad shoulders, slim waist… what were you thinking for him, Dorothea?” She asked.

Dimitri balked at the idea. “I don’t even know why she brought me in here, but I can assure you it’s not for me.”

She gave him one last look. “Suit yourself. I’m going to put the sign up so no one random will come in while you browse.”

Dorothea was trying not to laugh at him. “You should see your face right now. Byleth was right, even your ears get red.”

Dimitri tried to compose himself. Everywhere he looked to avoid her was some object he had no idea what it was used for. Garments that weren’t meant for anywhere else than possibly a bedroom. If anyone found out he was here he could imagine Sylvain dying from laughter before rising from his grave just to take him into one to torment Dimitri himself.

Dorthea was shifting around and grabbing a few things and laying them on the counter. “Alright, I’ve been talking to Byleth and, while she is extremely pleased with your performance, I think you two might benefit from taking it up a notch. I know tonight neither of you will be getting any sleep tonight, so might as well make it pleasant. I also get the honor of choosing what is going under her dress for the wedding. I wanted your take on preferences.”

The store owner patted his arm. “Ah, so I have royalty in my tent then. Good choice, your majesty, even if it’s custom, I’d be happy to be the one to provide you and Byleth everything you need. No need to be shy, we all know you love her dearly. Nothing is embarrassing in wanting to explore new things with someone you trust.”

Dimitri wasn’t sure how to respond to that, but he did feel a degree calmer. “I appreciate that. What did you have in mind to ask me, Dorothea?”

“So she told me that you liked that top we got her. What exactly did you like about it?” Dorothea asked.

Dimitri nodded, remembering the night she wore it for him. “Yes. What wasn’t there to like? I um..”

The store owner smiled at his pause. “It’s alright. Trust me, you’re probably tamer than half my clientele. There isn’t anything that will come out of your mouth that will color our view of you.”

Dimitri swallowed. “The fabric felt really nice, and I liked how I could still see her with it on. The ribbon in the back was a nice touch. I tend to destroy things with clasps or buttons.”

Dorothea smiled. “See, nothing to be embarrassed about. She might actually appreciate it if you rip something off of her in a hurry to get to her. That shouldn’t be with expensive stuff like this. These are meant to enhance the experience. Aimee, that one was silk and mesh, right?”

Aimee nodded. “Yes, has she worn anything else that you like?”

“She’s beautiful in anything. The leggings are something she’s always had and look good on her,” Dimitri said, rubbing the back of his head.

Aimee gave him a dreamy look as Dorothea started going through some of the racks. Dimitri still hadn’t moved from the spot he had been dragged to, but his eyes did begin to wander. There were so many things in here that he hadn’t experienced before, fabrics of different colors and a variety of shapes. 

Something did catch his eye up on the wall. It was made of black lace for the fingerless elbow-length gloves and thigh high stockings. Black ribbons tied off the ends. The garment that would hold up the bust was also crisscrossed with ribbons and lace. The set-piece was also black lace and mesh.

Aimee gave a knowing smile to Dorothea. They had planned this, after all. Dorothea went over to get it down and found that she couldn’t reach it. That was all it took for Dimitri to move in to help. He was able to reach the hook it was displayed on easily. The fabric slid in his hands, and he found himself transfixed a moment. Byleth in something like this… she would look stunning in such a piece.

Dorothea caught his eyes with a smile. “Found something you like then?”

Dimitri’s face flushed again as he realized the implications of such a statement. “Would this even fit her?”

Dorothea nodded. “Yes, I think it would be an excellent choice for her, and knowing what type of garment you prefer, I think we can design the perfect wedding attire for her.”

Dorothea couldn’t help laughing this time at how red his face turned. She was going to have to do something to make this up to Byleth. She did promise her that she wasn’t going to tease him too harshly. She would tell him about the uses of the contents of the bottle later. She was afraid if she mentioned anything more to him now that he’d faint. Aimee had put the set into a beautiful black box with a red ribbon. 

“You had mentioned that you two were going to work on her garments for the wedding, correct?” Dimitri asked hesitantly.

Aimee nodded, and Dimitri fished out his pouch that held his savings. He really had no idea what these kinds of things cost. Dorothea shook her head when he held it out, giggling a bit with how clueless he seemed. It looked like he wanted to ask, but he was too embarrassed to do so. Dorothea took the pouch from him and set it on the counter, setting aside what she estimated they would need for the cost of the fabric and the labor.

She had planned on purchasing the items he was taking today, but he refused to let her. He finally relented and let her pay for the things she grabbed, but he insisted on paying for the garments. Dorothea shook her head, but took it out of the pouch as well. She did envy Byleth a little, but not because of the money he had, but for the way that he was adamant about providing for her. As embarrassed as he was to be in here in the first place, he would do again if Byleth asked him too. There wasn’t anything Dorothea could think of that he wouldn’t do for her.

Aimee took the gold and thanked them both for their business. Dorothea went out first to make sure the coast was clear before waving him out. The tension in his shoulders melted as soon as he exited the tent. Dorothea would have to make sure he didn’t crush the box before he was able to get it to her.

“So, what were you coming down to Abyss for before I abducted you?” Dorothea asked.

“I’m making Byleth dinner, but I needed to ask Yuri what I can use for ingredients we don’t have,” Dimitri answered.

Dorothea smiled. “He should be making his rounds. Follow me, we’ll find him in no time.”

\-------------------------------------------

They had found Yuri, and he was happy to help. He had given a knowing smile to the box Dimitri held. Dorothea had asked to not tease Dimitri when she had pecked his cheek with a kiss. He frowned at the missed opportunity, but he understood well enough. He was surprised Dorothea had managed to get him to go in the first place. She and Aimee had spent a long time together making that for Byleth. They had even had the idea of putting it up higher because it would be within his line of vision. Dimitri would think it was entirely his choice without the embarrassment that they had already figured out the look he seemed to like.

When they went back up to the surface, he showed Dimitri the ingredients he could use as replacements as well as the quantity if he needed to add more or less. 

Dimitri had put the box and bag up in her room. He wondered briefly if he should hide it, but decided against it. He wondered where Byleth was, he hadn’t seen her today. It was probably for the best. The moment he got her in her room, he wanted to make up for the time they hadn’t been able to sleep together. He could almost curse Dorothea. He couldn’t get the image of what Byleth might look like in that gift out of his head. She had told him to give it to her and save it to wear for his birthday, but he wondered if he could wait that long. It had been a long time since he had ever felt excited about something. It was such a foreign feeling.

He followed the cooking directions Dedue and Ashe had made for him to the letter, and he prayed he didn’t mess this up. Mercedes and Annette were working on finishing a cake for her, so he could at least ask questions if he needed to. They were both humming something, and it did help his nerves a little. When he was just about done Guren went to go find Byleth for him. He put one of the steaks aside for Guren before adding the extra ingredients to the ones still in the pan.

He had already measured out the spices beforehand so he wouldn’t have to worry about shaking something and it exploding in his grip. He learned already from training with Ashe that he shouldn’t be allowed anywhere near the glass seasoning shakers. Thankfully he had only cracked it so there wouldn’t be any shards in the food, but he still felt terrible for doing it.

Arms around his waist almost made him jump, he wasn’t aware that he had been concentrating that hard to miss her coming so close.

“Smells good,” Byleth said.

“It’s almost ready for you,” Dimitri replied.

“You’d better be making enough for two. I want you there to eat it with me,” Byleth said.

He smirked. “There should be plenty. Happy birthday, Beloved.”

She tightened her grip on him and buried her nose into his shirt. She had missed him so much. She stayed there against him as he went back to the meal. The food did smell wonderful, but not as good as he did to her. He smelled of pine… and perfume.

She pulled back, confused. “Why do you smell like Dorothea’s perfume?”

“When I went down to Abyss she caught me to buy something for you. She did rub my back, saying she was worried that if I didn’t breathe, I’d faint. Might have been then if you smell her on me,” Dimitri said.

Dorothea did usually spritz her wrist, so that made sense. If she had taken him down to Abyss then that means the surprise she had told Byleth about was ready. She was still curious to know what Dorothea had been hiding all this time, but she’d trust Dimitri. She was a little aggravated that he had another woman’s scent on him.

“What had taken your breath away?” Byleth asked.

She noticed his face go red. “I’d rather tell you that in private,” he said.

Now that had her curious, but she wouldn’t press. She noticed the steak that had been set aside.

When she asked Dimitri about it, he responded with, “since Guren was the one that hunted, I thought he deserved a part of the meal.”

She turned her attention to the wolf and thanked him for going out to hunt for them. He seemed to appreciate the praise as his tongue lolled out to one side, before he composed himself with a shake. She gave him one more pat before the girls got her attention to the cake. Byleth smiled before they came to give her a hug. They both wished her a happy birthday and the gifts they gave her were small. Mercedes gave her a small portable make-up kit. Annette and Felix had pitched together to get her some new fish hooks.

They left to go get the table decorated for them as Dimitri had mentioned, and he was grateful for it. They had come back when they were done and dragged Byleth away as he got the plates ready. Mercedes was kind enough to grab the drinks for them. Annette took Guren’s plate. Sothis had wandered in at some point to complain that she couldn’t eat and that it wasn’t fair.

Guren had scarfed down his portion and laid content at Byleth’s feet. Mercedes had brought the cake to the table next to them, but they had left the two of them alone to enjoy their meal. They talked a bit about things that weren’t included in the letters. Byleth praised the food, and that was probably the highlight of his night. When he bit into it, he thought that it tasted good as well.

It wasn’t as good as when Ashe and Dedue had made a practice one for him. He wondered what he did wrong, but based on the smile on her face, he didn’t need to worry much. Those two had been cooking for years after all. For Dimitri’s first attempt cooking on his own after he got his sense of taste back, he should call this a win. When they cut into the cake, he was happy to see how much she enjoyed that as well.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed some movement by the hedges. Turning, he saw Kyle peeking in on them.

“Kyle, you’re more than welcome to join us,” Dimitri called.

Byleth looked up and smiled. Nodding in agreement.

Kyle came up to them, his eyes wide. “You remembered my name?”

Dimitri nodded. “We’ve met a few times now. Is your sister nearby?”

Kyle shook his head. “She didn’t want to get in trouble. She’s covering for me with the clergy. When I found out you were here again… I wanted to come see you.”

Byleth chuckled. “He asks me questions about you when I come to tell stories to them.”

Dimitri smiled. “Good things, I hope.”

She took a sip of her drink. “Oh, and what isn’t good that I’d tell him that you’d be worried about?”

He knew that smirk well enough to know she was teasing him. “Have to make sure my name isn’t sullied. You understand, don’t you?”

“There’s no way you’d do something bad!” Kyle exclaimed.

Dimitri put his hand on Kyle’s head. “There is always something that people can do that might be bad in someone else’s perception. No one is immune to that. I am only human, we all make mistakes. Do not uphold yourself to thinking that every move has to be perfect.”

“You’re turning into a wise king. I hope you follow your own advice,” Byleth mused.

Dimitri stopped for a moment. She was right. He hadn’t realized that he had admitted that until it was out of his mouth. That was what Guren had told him earlier. He crumbled under that pressure more than most. Mostly because perfection was a perspective that many held in high esteem as being an important trait to uphold. He had been doing better with knowing the difference between what could and couldn’t be accomplished.

He turned to the cake that had been sliced into and cut another piece to offer Kyle. His eyes glittered as he sat next to Guren and ate away, chatting about when he grew up, he wanted to be just like Dimitri and help the common people. 

Byleth had ruffled up his hair. He reminded her a lot of Ashe. When she retired from Archbishop she had wanted to ask Dimitri if he thought there would be a place in the kingdom for him and his sister.

When Dimitri started to clear up the plates, Kyle had intervened and asked to do it for them. Dimitri agreed and told him to share the rest of the cake with the others. Byleth had grabbed Dimitri’s hand and leaned in to hug him. 

“Meet me in my room, and wear the patch for me. I’ll be up shortly, my heart,” she whispered.

He nodded and kissed her cheek before heading up to their room. Guren stayed with Byleth as she took the cake and followed Kyle as he carried everything else. He had wanted to stay with her, but he knew she wouldn’t make him wait long. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

When he brought her back to the bed, he grabbed the bottle for the massage oil. He started to knead into her back, kissing where he bit before rubbing at the spots. She melted underneath his hands as he continued along the rest of her body. He was able to work out several of the kinks he had felt, especially around her neck and shoulders.

At this rate, neither of them were going to get much sleep. They didn’t seem to put that as one of their main concerns. She had given him a massage afterward, dismayed at how many kinks she found around his neck. 

The fact that he had to lean his head down to meet her lips probably didn’t help the number of knots. Once all the kinks were gone she was happy to see that he had dozed off a little. That was one thing that she did love about their relationship was the amount of trust they shared with each other. They felt safe around the other. She lay against him and kissed his neck. She got him lucid enough to get under the covers with her. She was soon captured by his arm around her as he nuzzled into her. She pet his hair as she smiled. 

“Guren, you’re going to have to let yourself in,” she called. 

She pulled the covers over herself and got comfortable in an embrace around him. She heard the door open and shut briefly before she felt the dip in the bed as Guren got on and laid himself behind her. He breathed deep, and she saw his tail wag out of the corner of her eye before he settled down to sleep as well. Wrapped in warmth, and feeling more content than she had in months, it didn’t take Byleth long to fall asleep as well. 

\-------------------------------------------

Sothis glared down at the three of them all comfortable and sleeping soundly. Did they even think of inviting her to this comfortable situation? The wolf was even sleeping in her usual spot. Well, there was at least enough room next to the wolf she mused and floated down to lay herself onto the bed. Guren lifted his head up, sensing her, but laid it down when he realized what it was. Sothis snuggled up to Guren’s side, and soon all four of them were dreaming away, content around the other’s presence.

\-------------------------------------------

When the morning came, Byleth was warmer than she had been in months, but she wouldn’t have it any other way. It was nice to not shiver and want to burrow further under the blankets. It was even better to be able to open her eyes and see him there in front of her. She snuggled closer into him, kissing his neck and jaw to rouse him awake. He grunted before opening his eyes. He smiled when he saw her and pulled her in for a long kiss. 

Guren lifted his head up and rolled his eyes, but it was to be expected. If Byleth wasn’t taking those herbs, they would have already had a child with as much as they went at it. He nuzzled Sothis, who groaned and rolled over onto him. He shifted, so Sothis was on his back before he hopped down to let them out before they got more heated. When he was outside, he shut the door behind him and laid down on his pillow with Sothis hanging over him. He was just thankful the goddess didn’t drool. 

\-------------------------------------------

Dimitri woke up to a wonderful feeling that he had missed. He was still tired after all they had done last night, but he was eager to return her affections once he was awake and aware. He barely registered that the door opened and closed as Guren let himself out. 

When they were done, they stayed in bed together for a little longer before they had to get up to take care of necessities. He found her brushing her hair in front of her mirror and caught sight of the sketches of him. Like the ones Igntaz had given him of her, these were well detailed. He had framed his and put them on the other office desk. 

He pulled her hair aside to kiss the back of her neck as he hugged her. She looked so peaceful when she smiled and closed her eyes. He continued to kiss around to her cheek before he laid his cheek against hers. She opened her eyes, and her smile got wider in the mirror. They shared I love yous before she reached up and tilted her head to kiss his cheek. 

Byleth brought her gaze over to the box that had caught her attention last night. “So do I get to find out what Dorothea snuck you off to go get?” 

\-------------------------------------------

When he started to turn red, she giggled. So it was that type of gift. She should have known. Dorothea had mentioned something to her about more outfits to spice up their nights together. She got up to open it, and he was still stammering to explain himself. It was so cute that he could do so well at it, but talking about it still flustered him. So he had met Aimee and went into her shop. No wonder he was so flustered. The first time Dorothea had brought her into the tent to get her measurements, it had shocked her too.

She pulled back the ribbon and opened the box. There were several pieces to it was the first thing she noticed. When she turned around, Dimitri wasn’t looking at her. The red of his blush went all the way up to the tips of his ears.

“Did you have anything special planned for this?” Byleth asked.

He looked at her, confused. He must have thought she was going to chastise or criticize the choice. “Dorothea mentioned that you should wear it for my birthday when you visit, but other than that no… I… do you like it? When I picked it out I knew that it might be a little bold, but the thought of you in it… I couldn’t help myself.”

The hesitation in his voice as he spoke made her smile. So Dorothea hadn’t let on that they had made it with him in mind. She bit her lip. Wearing it for his birthday did sound nice. She came up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

“I do like your choice. I think it’ll be fun to wear. May I make a request of you since you don’t have any plans?” Byleth asked.

He nodded. “Go on.”

She bit her lip before she pulled him down to put her cheek against his as she spoke. “If I am to be your gift, then I will be there in that for your pleasure. Use me and play with me as you wish. I’ll be yours for the entire night.”

She heard his breathing hitch before he swallowed. “What exactly does that entail?”

She moved her head to kiss him before she stroked his cheek. “It means I’m at your mercy for anything you’d like to do for me that night. You have three months, so there is plenty of time to think about it.”

He nodded, but he still seemed uncertain. 

She put on her circlet as he thought about it. “Would you like to spar with me before Felix and Jeritza find their way there?”

He kissed the top of her head and put his arm around her shoulders. “Yes, please, I’ve missed our morning routine. I look forward to when you don’t have to wear that anymore. You look good with the green, but I will be glad that you won’t have to hide anymore.” 

“What will you do once you leave?” Byleth asked.

“I plan on seeing how El is doing. That charm Patricia had made, I plan on giving it to her, so she has something of her mother’s.” Dimitri said. 

She smiled. “I think she’ll appreciate that. Remind me to show you the letter that Ferdinand sent me about her before you go. There’s something you should know before you see her.”

He nodded and she opened the door. Guren and Sothis were both asleep. She’d let them rest a little longer. For now, she prayed that the training grounds wouldn’t have any other early risers. Perhaps some hand to hand sparring might be fun to practice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I did not mean for this to take so long but the chapter also got way out of hand- good news chapter 38 is already almost done. I always appreciate the comments you give, and I'll be changing the chapter number. I'm thinking based on what happened here it'll be 45, but if I need more it shouldn't exceed past 50. Twitter is Lunafox90.
> 
> So besides kink fills (which tempest seduction should have next chapter out soon), I have this one- shield of ashes- I'm also working on a pirate!dimitri mermaid!byleth which I hope should be ready to release soon. The other one is a dragongirl byleth au but there is still alot to flesh out with that one. So there is more content to come. I'm sorry for my scattered brain :3 I hope this was worth the wait. Love you guys - Coming up next baby wyverns a very nice long birthday smut scene for his- and a nice scene with El and how she's fairing now that her stubborness can start taking a backseat to her reality.  
> *oh woops edit: credit where its due ChronoXtreme was the one who came up with the Sothis pranking Seteth scene so ty :)


	38. Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wyvern raising- birthday gifts- and a touch of pining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long <3 see the notes at the end, hope you enjoy!

-38-

Byleth’s information she received from Ferdinand worried Dimitri. The other Eagles were supposed to be keeping an eye on Edelgard. The fact that Edelgard had tried to attempt to get away didn’t surprise him in the slightest. 

Guren padded alongside his horse. He had offered to let Guren stay at the monastery with Byleth until he got back, but Guren had refused to leave his side. Dimitri was grateful for having him as a companion. He wasn’t sure how he was going to be affected by what was about to happen with Edelgard and the other Black Eagles. He had shown them mercy once. If they forced his hand, he would not offer it again.

Dorothea was humming a tune as she rode at his other side. She wanted to visit her old classmates, and he told Yuri that he’d escort her. Dimitri had a few questions that he wanted to ask about what Byleth had asked for. He couldn’t fathom asking about such things when he hardly knew Dorothea. It also seemed odd to talk about one’s bedroom life with someone who wasn’t involved. It was part of why he never understood why Sylvain would talk about it so openly in the Academy.

He wished that Byleth would have been able to come with him, but there were still many things that she couldn’t get away from. He was doing this under the pretense of checking in with how the once Empire territory was faring. He’d be checking here and then what was the Alliance territory. He hoped to be able to spend time with Byleth on his way back before he needed to return to Fhirdiad. Byleth was much better at talking with Edelgard than he was.

Dorothea’s voice broke him out of his thoughts. “So... Byleth told me that you asked her to wear it on your birthday.”

He stared at her with wide eyes. It was like she had been reading his thoughts. Byleth mentioned in her letters she talked to Dorothea and Mercedes about them, but it hadn’t sunk in. Actually, now that he thought about it, he had blatantly ignored that part because he didn’t want to think about what they gossiped about.

She smiled up at him. “It’s ok, Dimitri. She only tells us because she trusts us.” 

He remembered the night of his coronation. She had gotten a little drunk, but all she wanted was to serve him by doing something he requested from her. Byleth’s words from that night echoed in his head. 

Dorothea waved her hand in front of his face when he didn’t answer her. “Dimitri, you’re not doing anything wrong. She just wants you to enjoy yourself for a night.”

“I already am. Anytime I can be with her, even if it’s just being close to her, it’s more than I thought I’d have.”

Dorothea’s smile widened. “You are too cute sometimes, you know that? She loves the simple things too. She just wants to be at your mercy for a night is all.”

Dimitri tilted his head. “My mercy?”

Dorothea giggled. “She likes what you do to her, Dimitri. You have nothing to worry about, just enjoy yourself and don’t hurt her in the process and you’ll both have a good time. I do have some ideas for you if you’d like to hear what I think she’ll like.”

When Dorothea stopped talking because they were getting to a more populated route, he was grateful. He could tell that his face was flushed. Guren had already left to scout ahead to avoid hearing the conversation. Dimitri didn’t want to be rude. So he listened, mainly because Dorothea included what Byleth had responded with on the subjects, but he was definitely not in his element.

She smiled at him. “You’re doing just fine as you are, but feel free to talk to me about it if you want. Just like the outfits, there are small things you both can try.”

“Thank you, Dorothea. I uh…”

Her laughter startled another traveler they passed. “You really are too cute." 

\-----------------

Embar’s palace had been restored and remodified after Rhea’s transformation destroyed most of it in her escape. Hanneman, Linhardt, and Constance used it now as a facility to study magic and crests. The main purpose at the moment was to research warp magic to make traveling more efficient. Its secondary objective, was to help those that the Argatheans tortured and experimented on. 

Hubert and Edelgard worked there as part of their atonement. Hubert helped them track down the last remnants of the Argatheans while Edelgard worked with Bernedetta and Lysithea to assist Linhardt's work. Ferdinand had his own office inside and worked with Petra to solidify goodwill with Brigid and Dagda. Morfis was the only territory they still needed to give an olive branch to, but they mostly kept to themselves. 

Ferdinand was the one who greeted them both when they arrived. Dorothea went to teasing Ferdinand right away, but Ferdinand gave her a few polite answers before giving Dimitri the reports about the welfare of the empire. Dorothea giggled and mentioned something about a bee, but Dimitri wasn't able to catch the statement all that well.

Hubert met them outside a large door. "Your Majesty, Dorothea, I assume your visit is a direct response to her actions a few weeks ago."

Dimitri nodded. "Among other things."

Hubert bowed. "You know you have my loyalty as long as she comes to no harm. Choose your next moves wisely."

If Dimitri didn't know how true that statement was he might have given a small huff of laughter. He did not come to quarrel. "I came bearing a gift, and I just wish to talk with her. I would also like your reports. You and Ferdinand have been doing an excellent job with your council members. I hope that we can reverse the damage soon that the war has caused."

Hubert bowed his head. "May I ask a favor?"

"That depends on what that favor is," Dimitri replied.

Hubert’s brought his gaze up. "I have tracked down a particular prey that I wish to hunt myself. Will you allow me the honor of putting it out of its misery?"

Hubert was on house arrest as well until they could determine that he was not going to betray them. The fact that he had gone after Edelgard when she ran off was already a violation of those orders, but here they both were, back where they were supposed to be.

From the reports Dimitri received, it seemed that everything was going well. “Who is it that you’ve found?”

“He was involved in child experimentation.” Hubert seemed to be reluctant to share any more information than that. 

Dimitri nodded. That was not someone he wanted loose in Fodlan. Dimitri had made a promise to not let anyone else go through what Hapi, Lysinthia, and Edelgard went through. He intended to keep his word. “Do not get innocents involved.”

Hubert’s lips curled up into a smirk. “He will not get away from me.”

The purple light of the warp Hubert used flashed before Dimitri could say anything more. Dimitri knocked on the door Hubert had been guarding. He heard Edelgard’s voice giving him permission to enter. He turned to Dorothea and she waved him forward. She turned and started to walk down the hallway. He dug the charm out of his pouch, wondering when it was going to be the best time to present it to her. 

When he opened the door, the first thing that he noticed was her hair. It had been growing out for these past few months. Her original brown color he remembered, was dominating the roots. She looked away from him and ran her hand through it. Dimitri looked down; he hadn’t meant to stare. She looked like she was doing well, at least.

“Come to punish your caged eagle for trying to spread her wings?” Her voice didn’t seem to have its usual conviction. There was bitterness in her tone.

He shifted the gift in his hands. “No, I actually came to bring my stepsister one of the few things of our mother that I owned. I had not heard about the events that transpired until I stopped at the monastery. I heard that you ran into some trouble on your unauthorized stroll.”

She turned and arched a brow. "I just wanted different scenery. I didn't do it with any ulterior motivations. I just… I did not expect the conversation that I heard." 

Dimitri was a little confused by that statement. "From the letter, it seems all you heard was a truth you don't want to face."

Edelgard glared at him. “They just don’t understand what I was trying to do.”

“The people have a right to be angry. You forced what you wanted on them and made it their cause to fight for without giving them a choice in the matter. To most, it was senseless bloodshed because you declared war for your own selfish ambitions.”

“I told them exactly why we were fighting. All I did was try to save the people from an unjust system!"

“I agree that the crest system needs to be dealt with. After seeing what happened to her family, I know why Rhea did what she thought was best. As for the people, you didn’t have a connection with them. Those five years after I escaped execution, I saw firsthand the damage that the war caused to those who were not born to higher society. The ones you wished to save, as you call it, were the ones damaged the most by your war.” 

She rose out of her chair. “Please come with me. There is someone I want you to meet.”

Dimitri stepped back to let her pass him. She led him to what looked like an infirmary room. His hair was the opposite of Edelgard’s where the roots were white. He looked malnourished and his breathing was ragged.

She made her way to the boy’s bedside. "His name is Emeric. He is one of my stepbrothers through my father. I didn't know any of them were left until we raided Shambala. He goes in and out of consciousness, but he still recognized me. When I told him my name, he called me El."

Dimitri came closer. The boy looked like he was on death’s door, much worse than he initially perceived. "What did they do to him?"

She ran her hand through Emeric's hair. "None of my siblings had a crest. That is why no one cared about their existence. They couldn't inherit, so they were never announced to the public. They were given to those who slither as a means to make the empire stronger. They wanted to turn my minor crest into a major crest but found they couldn't.” 

Edelgard paused as her hand curled into a fist. “Everyone knows about Duscur. They know of the king and knight who died, of the prince who almost lost his life, but what of the soldiers who were also escorting you? Just like them, my family was not mourned because no one bothered. They didn't matter, just another death in the world. Why should bearing a goddess' so-called blessing determine if your life has value?” Dimitri could see her rising anger, hear the seething behind her voice.

His own anger rose. “And what of the lives of your soldiers that were nothing but your tools? You act as though you have no fault here. You were the one who determined the value of their lives and deemed them to be irrelevant.” 

Her face twisted to confusion. Did she truly not see the parallels in what she did to what she had supposedly fought for? “That has nothing to do with this! Now answer me, would they have cared if you had lived or died if you were not the bearer of your family's crest?"

Dimitri winced at a question he had asked himself many times. She deflected his comments. Byleth had warned him about letting his own emotions get the better of him. He didn’t come to fight. 

Dimitri took a deep breath. "I don't know, but I doubt they would. Byleth told me about your siblings, and I didn't want to believe it at first. It was an injustice that never should have been allowed to happen. The crest system needs to be eradicated, but you have to be careful. People are resistant to change. You need to show them that they can stand on their own before you take away their crutch."

Edelgard turned to him with a glare. "You recognize that, and yet, Rhea and the church still stand." 

"Rhea has left her position. Byleth will make sure what happened will not repeat. Your actions have allowed us to unite Fodlan, be it came at a cost. There is a path to a better future that doesn't involve bloodshed."

"What happens when that future crumbles?"

He had watched as his own world crumbled around him, but now, he had been dragged from the shadows. It wouldn’t be easy, but it could be done.

"We won't let it. All we can do is honor those who have passed by taking care of the future. Will you help me or will you drown in your personal vendetta? I know all too well the cost it requires El, it’s not worth it."

“You want to lecture me? I remember that lance you threw at the Holy Tomb; the look on your face as you tore those men apart. They call me the monster, but I know what I saw in those reports of the few who did escape you before you found them. I don’t know what changed that you didn’t need to wear that eyepatch anymore, but I know how many of my soldiers you cut down before the Millennium Festival. Despite your own sins, you have been forgiven easily enough. The ones that surround you might have forgotten, but I haven’t, or perhaps they just don’t know that side of you.”

He hadn’t been that demon since the day Byleth brought him back in time to help atone for the sins and actions he had committed previously. “People are capable of changing El, even you.” 

He went to set the charm down on the table before turning around back to the door. There wasn’t any dealing with her right now. The purple flash caught his attention to his right, and he braced himself for an ambush. Hubert solidified on the floor with a black-robed figure at his feet. 

Edelgard stood and looked between the two of them. “Hubert! What is the meaning of this?”

Hubert nodded to Dimitri. “I was given permission. I wanted to make sure this one died by my hand for what they did to you. I may have doubted Sothis, but I found the proof in what she showed us is the truth.”

Hubert took the mask off of the figure. Dimitri recognized him as one of the mages that had been in the room during the vision Sothis had shown them of Edelgard’s imprisonment back in Fort Merceus. It had only been a glance at the time, but this one had been in the room talking to Arundel before the masked mage brought her in. The kill had been clean and instant, a single slash across his throat. Dimitri understood the necessity of death, but he wasn’t fond of the fact that the body was brought here. 

When Dimitri looked over to Edelgard she was staring at the body with widened eyes as her expression froze into horror. Dimitri knew that hysterical expression well, but he never thought that he’d see it on her. She clutched at her head as she fell to her knees. Hubert was at her side faster than he was. 

"I don't want to remember! All those horrible things, all the ones that disappeared out of that room before they got to me." Edelgard shook her head. It looked like she was trying to keep her composure bit was failing at it.

"They can't hurt you or any other child any longer," Hubert said.

"I know. They shouldn't have this much power over me." That bitterness was back. 

Byleth had mentioned that Edelgard hated looking weak. In her mind, this would be a weakness. The only thing she hated worse was pity. 

He came to her and held out the charm. "Anselma told me that it was for protection. I know you don't need it, but I can't see myself keeping it after learning what she did. You were her daughter. Do what you wish with it. The choice is yours. I did not come here to deliver a punishment."

Edelgard looked up at him, and Hubert took the charm from him to present to her. It was probably for the best. El might try to lash out instead of accepting it.

Dorothea arrived in the doorway. "I have some treats for you that I baked with Mercedes…” She stopped and looked at the mage on the floor and huffed. “Why is there a body here?"

Hubert stood up. "I'll dispose of it at once. Enjoy your sweets, Lady Edelgard. Dimitri, if I may, there are a few things we would like to discuss with you while you’re here. We’ll meet you in the library.”

By we, Dimitri assumed that it would be with Ferdinand. Hubert and the body disappeared with another flash of light. Dorothea approached cautiously with the tray of sweets. Dimitri nodded to her on his way out. He wasn’t sure what he should say to either of them. Edelgard had put her reserved mask back on. She at least had the charm he wanted her to have, whatever she did with it from here wasn’t any of his business. He’d accomplish what he wanted to here and leave. 

\-----------------

There was a knock on the door, and Byleth was distracted from the papers in front of her.

“Hope, I’m not interrupting. You look busy.”

Byleth looked up to find Claude standing in the doorway.

Byleth got up from her desk and made her way over to him. “Claude, what are you doing here?”

“I brought you a birthday gift. I’m sorry that I couldn’t get here sooner,” Claude said.

Byleth smiled and returned the hug he offered. He was in a different outfit then she had seen him in last, and a small gold circlet adorned his head. 

He fished a small pouch from his belt. “Well first, this is from Hilda, she told me to deliver this to you.”

Byleth took it to find a hair accessory made of crossed beaded strands and metal that was shaped into a flower. 

It brought a smile to her face. “Tell Hilda that I love it.”

“It did come with a condition. We are inviting both you and Dimitri to our wedding, and she wants you to wear it for the event. We were thinking about Harpstring moon. It would be after the reopening ceremony, and we could make sure that everyone that wants to come will be able to. We can also escort you two back to Almyra with us,” Claude said. 

“I’m sure that Dimitri would like to attend as well. Thank you for giving us advanced notice. We’ll make sure our schedules are clear for the month. I’ve never been to Almyra, but I look forward to it,” Byleth said. 

Claude smiled and went to pick something up he had left outside the door. “This is from me. I know you have a fear of heights after falling, but it is the best way to travel. Granted, it won’t be ready to take the weight of a rider for a couple of years, but it’s better to bond with a baby than to go tame one as we do in Almyra.”

Byleth studied the white and gold egg sitting on the pillow that he placed on the table. He was right in that she still held that fear, but perhaps this would be an excellent way to overcome it.

Something she would trust that wouldn’t drop her unless she intended it to. She stroked her hand against it, feeling the warmth radiating from it. Based on that alone she would assume that it would be ready to hatch soon. She looked back up at Claude. 

“So your white wyvern is one you captured then?” Byleth asked.

Claude shook his head. “She is an exception, I found her as an egg and raised her myself. She was unique like I was, and different colors are seen as a higher rank than the normal ones. That’s why I thought this one would suit you. You see the different swirl patterns here? Normally the eggs are a solid color, some dabbling sometimes. Still, marks like these usually indicate that what’s inside is something special. My wyvern’s egg was all white instead of the usual brown. I still had to go wrangle one up for my coming of age ceremony, but she will always be my number one lady.”

Byleth laughed. “Do not let Hilda hear you say that.”

Claude smirked. “Can I take you for a ride, perhaps? The last time we were kinda flying with our lives on the line. I’d like to show you what flying really is.”

Byleth took a deep breath and nodded. “Let me put the egg in my room and yes. I think I’d like that. Thank you both for the birthday gifts.”

Byleth took the egg and laid it on the bed in her room. Sothis appeared beside her. With a happy squeal, she wrapped herself around the egg and closed her eyes to rest. Byleth shook her head and smiled softly as she closed the door. Byleth couldn’t recall when Sothis had worn such a content smile before. 

Byleth met Claude outside the gates, and the wyvern shifted to bring her eyes to Byleth. That was the one thing about wyverns, they could be very temperamental to those they had bonded or imprinted towards. They were even worse to those that threatened their charges. 

“Her real name in Almyran tongue might be hard to pronounce, so to make things easy, you can call her Ivory,” Claude said. 

The wyvern gave her a warning snarl, and Claude patted her neck. Claude started explaining caring for a wyvern. He showed her different places on Ivory that she would have to get her wyvern used to be touched for claw maintenance and saddle placements. 

Seteth should be able to help her if she needed it, but she appreciated the lesson regardless. It allowed Ivory to relax around her. Claude saddled up and reached down for her to take his hand. 

Byleth took a deep breath before taking it and used the stirrup to climb her way on. He told her about the different points of how wyverns usually note direction. It was similar to how she dealt with the horses. They had started flying low circles around the monastery and he showed her how he had taught Ivory to respond to move to higher or lower altitudes.

“I’ve got a message to deliver to Dimitri. Think you could spare the time to come with me?” Claude asked.

Byleth smiled. “I’ll take any excuse to see him.”

“Alright, hold on then. If you start feeling dizzy, let me know, but just try to relax and feel the wind on your face. Flying is about freedom. Nothing can bother you up here,” Claude said.

Byleth nodded. She had been doing alright so far. She had been occupying her mind with what it would feel like if it was Dimitri instead of Claude. Fear didn't grip her as badly as she thought it might. The view was beautiful, and he was right, it was peaceful up here.

The wind stung as it got colder the higher they got, but it gave her alertness she hadn’t expected. She had tied her hair back to keep it from whipping around, but it still managed to go wild on her a few times.

\-----------------

“Hey Dimitri,” Claude called. 

Dimitri turned his head. He was surprised to hear Claude’s voice, but seeing Byleth on his wyvern shocked him more. Had he forgotten something she thought was urgent enough to warrant coming to fetch him? 

He wasn't sure what to tell Byleth about what happened when he went to see El. It seemed to go well, but the reminders of what he had done before he found Byleth, before the rewind, it had scratched at a scar he had hoped healed over. Edelgard wasn't the only one who needed to atone. As they got closer, Dimitri was glad that Byleth was here.

He planned on checking up on Lorenz to make sure things were running smoothly in Derdriu and the old alliance territory. Afterward, he would return to the monastery to spend the night with her again before heading back home. This was unexpected, but he would welcome any opportunity to see her.

Claude landed. Guren stayed back while Dimitri dismounted from his horse to approach. The wyvern turned his head towards him, and Claude reached across Byleth to pat its neck. When it was safe to approach, he reached up to take Byleth off the saddle. He hugged her to him a moment before putting her down to stand on solid ground. She was trying to hide her shaking, but he could still feel her tense from her discomfort. 

“I have a message from Sylvain. The Sreng chief has asked to speak to the leading lord directly. Sylvain’s waiting in the Derdriu harbor to meet you and take you to him. Sylvain asked me to deliver the message since I was heading this way,” Claude said.

Dimitri nodded. He still wasn’t happy at Byleth’s distress. Claude had called for her attention and then showed her the proper way to dismount. Dimitri wondered why Claude would be teaching her any of this.

She chuckled at Dimitri’s puzzled expression. “Claude gave me a wyvern egg for my birthday. It will be a few years before the baby will be big enough to ride, but he’s showing me some things now that I can practice with some full grown wyverns.

Dimitri nodded. It seemed like a strange gift since Claude knew she was afraid of falling. She had stepped away from him when Claude was showing her the best way to give praise for a job well done. 

There were certain places that some wyverns would love over others, but the jawline or on top of the snout along the nose worked well. They were a lot like horses in that regard. Anytime they comply well during a flight it was best to give them some semblance of respect.

Claude noticed her hair and started apologizing. She took it out of the band and ran her fingers through it before she turned her back to Claude. When Claude began to touch her, Dimitri felt a heat blaze through his chest. 

Dimitri didn’t get that close before the wyvern ducked its head in front of them and gave him a warning growl. Claude gave him a raised eyebrow before he smiled. 

“Hey Dimitri, do you have another of those ties for your hair?” Claude asked.

“Yes, I’ve snapped a few of them on accident before, so I make sure to keep a few of them on hand,” Dimitri replied. 

“Could I have one for her? Her hair’s going to get tangled worse then this on the way back if I don’t do something,” Claude said.

Dimitri returned to his horse and grabbed one of the bands out. He was happy to see that her shirt had a high collar today. The bites he gave her a few days ago were hidden away from Claude. 

Claude was braiding Byleth’s hair and had used her tie to twist off the end. The wyvern let Dimitri approach this time with a softer growl.

When Dimitri handed it over to Claude he had wrapped her braid around itself and tucked it in. Claude used the band to keep it wound. Byleth did an experimental shake. As she thanked Claude, Dimitri couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Something delicate and intricate like that was beyond him. He'd probably pull too tight and hurt her, or it would wind up being a mess. It did look nice on her. When she came back to him with a smile on her face he couldn't help but smile back, despite his darker thoughts. 

She pulled herself against him and raised on the balls of her feet to wrap her arms around his neck. "So I came because I wanted to see you, but I'll tell you a message too since I can. Harpstring Moon is when Claude has invited us to Almyra for his wedding. Make sure your schedule is clear. I will see you in Etheral Moon, my love."

He wrapped his arms around her. "I look forward to it." 

"Byleth mentioned that you had gone to check on Edelgard. How is she?" Claude asked.

Dimitri wasn't sure how to answer that. They seemed to reach a partial understanding, but there was still some animosity. They shared a meal once before he left with the rest of the former monastery students. He hoped the animosity wouldn't last for long as she found a way to atone and realized what her actions caused for others.

"Better than expected. We both walked out with our lives intact. She isn't stirring up trouble so that is the best thing we could ask for."

Claude nodded. "That's good. I should return Byleth to the monastery before Seteth has a stroke."

Byleth hugged him tightly before they exchanged a quick kiss. "Is something wrong? You're tense."

He bowed his head into her hair. "I'll talk to you about it later."

She put a hand on his cheek. "I won't leave until I know you're ok."

There were times he wished that she didn't see through him so well. "She was asking questions about the one-eyed demon."

Her lips made a small O. Then she hugged him tightly. "You are no longer that demon any more than I am the Ashen one. Our pasts help shape us but don't get dragged by it. I love you. Focus on our future and look ahead."

He embraced her as he closed his eyes and let her words soak in. He took a deep breath of the faint scent still in her hair before he kissed her temple. She always seemed to know what to tell him when he needed the encouragement and reminders the most. 

"I'm glad you came. Thank you Beloved. Your hair does look nice like this, but then again, I have a biased opinion." 

She gave him a small smile before she let him go. She came to pet Guren, who had been waiting patiently by the horse. When she went back to Claude he started asking her some questions about what she had thought about the height and what levels she had been comfortable with. 

When she got up into the saddle herself, Dimitri couldn't help but feel proud of her. He knew what fear and uncertainty felt like and she was facing it head-on. He would follow her example. No matter what their future held, they would face it and overcome it.

Dimitri saddled his horse as he continued to watch them. Claude was giving her the reins this time. At least Claude seemed to know to keep his hands off unless necessary. When Claude’s wyvern took off Dimitri couldn’t help but feel a bit disappointed. He’d rather she be riding with him to Deridu and then take her home to Fhirdiad. That sentiment would have to wait. There was still plenty of work to do. Byleth circled the wyvern at a lower altitude before Claude prompted her to go higher. When they finally went out of view, he motioned for his own horse to get moving as well. Guren was silent beside him, but his amber gaze followed the white streak in the sky as well.

\-----------------

The road to Deridu wasn’t that difficult to transverse. The alliance had fared better than most of the region. There had been civil skirmishes, but not the amount of destruction that the other areas suffered. After they rescued Deridu from Arundel he had left some troops to help with the rebuild. Many of the Golden Deer students had lent a hand in helping their region.

Sylvain was waiting at the harbor with the reports he needed. There wasn’t much to do other than board the ship and head across to Sreng. Sylvain had said that they could have flown, but he wanted a chance to show Dimitri the trade routes that they talked about implementing and where the danger areas for pirates were. The winds were on their side and it would be a pleasant journey. 

They would be spending one night on board and Sylvain was sharing the cabin with Dimitri and Guren. Dimitri sighed when Sylvain started to pester him for details on what he and Byleth have been up to since the day that he caught them in the sauna. First Dorothea, now Sylvain. Why was it so surprising to others that it made them want to inquire about it? Guren asked to be let out before they began to talk. Dimitri obliged and wished he could follow. He knew that Sylvain wasn’t going to stop pestering him, but it wouldn’t be wise to separate in pirate-infested waters like this. 

Dimitri hadn’t wanted to answer at first, but trying to keep his face stoic was apparently not an option as Sylvain was usually able to guess correctly based on Dimitri’s reactions. Finally, Dimitri relented and started talking as Sylvain kept going more and more off course. He wasn’t sure if Sylvain was purposely trying to bait him or if some of the things Sylvain mentioned were something that couples enjoyed together. As the conversation kept going Dimitri decided to ask what Sylvain thought about Dorothea’s suggestions. He wondered how useful Sylvain’s actual advice would be. Sylvain’s reply had been to get more information about what Dimitri and Byleth had done.

Dimitri thought about what Sylvain said for a moment. That would be something he could be comfortable with. Granted, he would attend to her afterwards, but that did put his mind at ease. That night the amount of bruising on her had alarmed him. He had been afraid that when she made this request that she was expecting him to do worse than that to her, but what Sylvain described, perhaps he was just having the wrong mindset. When she had asked him not to hold back the first time, she had called it revealing the depth of his desire for her.

“Thank you Sylvain. It’s given me something to think about,” Dimitri said.

“I’m just happy you’ve… I mean, you hid in my room when a girl started chasing you. You’ve always been using the don’t be so depraved line. I’m glad my skills can be useful to you,” Sylvain said.

Dimitri nodded. When Sylvain would actually take things seriously, he was pleasant to talk to, even with a subject such as this. “It is nice to have someone in your corner you can talk to for more embarrassing matters, so thank you for being a good friend. And thank you for your work in Sreng.”

Sylvain smiled. “I’m glad you found someone you can be happy with. When we dock the ship, I was told to bring you straight to the chief. Ingrid is waiting on the port and will be there with us. Sreng wants to talk about trade routes and give you a gift to signify peace between us, whatever that’ll be.”

Dimitri shrugged. “We’ll just have to see. Also I’d appreciate your silence on the matters we’ve discussed tonight.”

Sylvain chuckled. “Oh trust me some of the ones I’ve come up with aren’t even the best ones out of the rumor mill surrounding you two. For someone who doesn’t talk that much, she is pretty loud.”

Dimitri groaned and covered his face. 

They went back up to the deck the next morning as Sylvain pointed out some of the more problematic areas. There weren’t any pirate ships that they came across and for that Dimitri was thankful for that. It had been a long time since Dimitri had been on a boat as sea. The last time was he was just a boy and his father was making a trip to Derdriu. They had decided to go by ship since the snows still hadn’t melted enough for carriages to pass through easily enough and Dimitri was still learning to ride a horse. He had to agree with what Byleth had said about the smell of sea breeze after the battle when they were with Claude. Perhaps, she might like to go sailing as well. 

\-----------------

The negotiations had gone well. Sylvain had been on pristine behavior, which surprised Dimitri. Sylvain was always goofing off and slacking in his training, but he seemed to have the mannerisms and politics memorized and implemented them almost better than he had. Guren impressed the tribe and Sylvain told him later that a few of the Sreng people had been calling Dimitri “wolf lord”, which with how Sreng favored beast companions, was a very high compliment. 

The trade routes would be established between both sea and land as long as Dimitri would make sure the pirate problem didn’t get out of hand. Fodlan’s part of the negotiations was protecting the trade routes with the navy they had inherited from the former Alliance territory.

Their gift to Dimitri sat in his lap on the way back, a wyvern egg. Sreng’s wyverns had adapted to enjoy cold temperatures and survive in harsh environments. Since Fodlan wyverns usually had to head south for the winters. Faerghus had usually relied on pegasus knights for their ariel battalion and post couriers. This egg was the largest one out of the clutch that had just been laid that year so it was a hope that it would grow to be one that could still fly with both a leading lord and what they expected to be a leader’s regalia of armor. Like Byleth’s gift, it would be a few years before it would be able to start with flying lessons.

He was so scared of breaking it, but he had been careful with it so far. They had told him it would be hatching some time within the moon. It would also be a different color than most Fodlan wyverns, a dark grey to white shades they had said. When he brought it back to Fhirdiad Guren had sniffed at it before leaving it alone.

“I am not a babysitter. When that thing hatches, you are on your own. Think of it as a pre-parenting exercise,” Guren said. 

Dimitri wasn’t sure how to respond to that, but he kept the egg with him most of the time. Guren did his usual job of making sure he slept and ate well enough while he got caught doing his work as usual. Dimitri wasn’t going to admit it to anyone, but part of the reason he did work so hard was that when he didn’t work his mind would normally fixate on Byleth and it would only make him miss her more. 

At least with work he could be doing something useful and it never seemed to stop. There was always something that needed to be looked at. He kept the egg close by as Sylvain taught him about wyvern care. Byleth had made sure that both he and Ashe had training on a wyvern in case they were in a battle where their movement was restricted. He was grateful for the help. When the egg finally did hatch the wyvern inside was a smoky grey color that held a tinge of blue when the sunlight caught it. It’s silver eyes looked like storm clouds. It yawned before looking up at him.

Dimitri held out his hand as the wyvern butted its head against his fingers. “I think I’ll call you Maksim, come on, let’s get you some food. I imagine since you just hatched you must be hungry.”

\-----------------

Maksim’s grey blue scales caught attention from others whenever they went out. Most of the time Maksim was riding on Guren’s back or on Dimitri’s shoulders. Guren would grumble about how attached the wyvern was to him, but Dimitri noticed how Guren would wait until the wyvern got comfortable before he moved.

Ashe liked making treats for it since he missed the wyvern Byleth taught him to ride in the Academy. Dimitri talked about wanting to see if it might be a possibility to allow trade with Sreng to include wyvern eggs. Ashe may have declined the rank of knighthood, but he could still find one useful for traveling and hauling ingredients.

The tavern that Ashe and Dedue ran together was doing well now that it was open for business. Hapi would serve as hostess. Anyone disrespectful to her or any of the staff, would earn a harsh trip out of the door. Dedue had requested the building beside it be saved for Mercedes. For the moment it was were the orphans would stay that were old enough to work. 

The tavern would bring in people who were looking for people to take the jobs and take the one most suited to the task. Work completed would earn them some coin from the one who hired them and a meal from the tavern. Sometimes just helping with the tavern was enough. It was doing so well that they were already talking about expanding it. It pleased Dimitri to no end that their hard work was paying off. When Dimitri entered he was usually approached by two varieties of people, those that wanted to thank him, or those with requests of him. Dedue offered a private room for him, but this was the best way to make sure what Ashe had pointed out all those years ago wasn’t going to repeat itself. 

He may be a noble, and now the king, but he wasn’t about to hide away in the castle. When he had talked with Edelgard he had commented on how she didn’t know the people’s desires. This was the best way for him to learn. He knew he couldn’t make everyone happy, but he refused to be a bystander when he could do something about it. Byleth was working hard around the monastery like she always was. He would do the same here in Fhirdiad.

\-----------------

Dimitri finished up the letter to Byleth and sat back a moment as Maksim watched from the top of the desk. Makism crawled down and nosed his way into the inkwell. Before Dimitri could stop him, the wyvern had spilled the ink and fled, creating a trail of footprints over the top of the parchment. He caught the wyvern before it could do more damage. He looked at the letter for her. He sighed, it hadn’t gotten on where he had written. If he didn’t send it off soon, it wouldn’t get to her in time for her to sleep. He’d been prompt with the timing, and he didn’t want to worry her. He glared at the squirming wyvern as it got ink all over his sleeves. 

Guren chuckled. “Enjoy the parenthood. At least the wyvern can’t talk back.”

Dimitri gave him a peeved glare. “Yes, but he’s made a mess of everything.”

Guren went onto his hind legs to observe the damage on the desk and letter. “Ashen will find it cute, don’t worry. Make sure it’s signed, and I’ll get it up to the owlery while you get everything, including the hatchling, cleaned up.” 

Dimitri clutched Maksim to his chest as he sighed with the other hand. “Thank you, Guren.”

Guren grinned before dipping his paw in the spilled ink and leaving his own pawprint on the blank space below Dimitri’s writing. “Any preference on the flower to go with this one?”

Dimitri had turned to take the wyvern to the bathroom to scrub him down. “No, I’ll let you choose the gift today.” 

Guren took the parchment in his teeth as he heard the water being turned on. It wasn’t long till Maksim was making discontent squawking sounds as Dimitri started to grumble for him to be still. Guren let himself out and padded his way out to the gardens Dedue tended to in the mornings as a gift for Byleth to enjoy when she got here. Guren debated a moment, but he ultimately decided not to take them. As he made his way up the tower to the owlery, he spotted what he wanted. Byleth was always fond of owl feathers, and Guren found one in good shape. 

“For the Archbishop I take it?” The postmaster smiled and picked up the feather in front of Guren. 

Guren relinquished the letter as the postmaster rolled it up with the feather inside and placed it within a protective shell. Guren nodded, the ink should have had enough time to dry by now. Dimitri would generally come here himself if he wasn’t preoccupied. The postmaster whistled, and an owl came to his arm. He pointed to the monastery flag on his wall. The owl nodded and flew off with the letter in tow. 

The postmaster patted Guren’s head. “Our king has a great friend in you. Keep up the good work, pup.”

Guren didn’t really appreciate being called a pup, but the man treated him as friendly as he did his owls and it was a welcome change. He made his way back to Dimitri’s room where a still wet wyvern decided to hop onto him and cling to him as if its life depended on it. Guren had to fight a bout of snickering seeing Dimitri run after him with a towel in hand and his shirt soaked. The desk hadn’t been taken care of yet. Guren shook his head and laid them both in front of the window as Dimitri sighed and went to work on the desk as both of them dried off in the sunlight.

\-----------------

Byleth barely managed to get any time with her egg as Sothis and Flayn would abduct it for themselves. Seteth spoke of his relief that Sothis had found her attention elsewhere besides pranking the monastery inhabitants, but Byleth was a little peeved. It was her gift, and yet everyone seemed to want to take it for themselves. Was this jealousy? There had been a lot of new feelings since the ceremony that she and Dimitri had preformed. She was still working on figuring out what they all were. 

Byleth had been doing paperwork when Sothis came to find her to tell her that the egg was shaking. Byleth had put the paperwork down without a second thought and excused herself. Sothis and Flayn stayed outside the room so it wouldn’t imprint on them instead, but demanded to see it the moment after. Byleth had asked around for possible names of the wyvern. It was Annette that told her one she liked a lot, Roksana, which meant star of significance. Byleth watched as a white wyvern with patches of golden scales broke its way out of the egg to stare up at her with large golden eyes.

“Welcome to the world, Roksana. There are plenty of people who want to meet you, so let’s not make them wait.”

Roksana crawled into Byleth’s extended arms. Roksana was about the size of a cat and Byleth petted her like she would one. Byleth was surprised to see Seteth outside the door with Flayn. At first Byleth thought he was there to fetch her for something, but even though he was embarrassed to admit it, he had come to see the hatchling as well. The children especially loved seeing her when she came to show Annette and Felix. 

Dorothea and Mercedes were overjoyed but less pushy to see Rocksana. The conversation they had that day was an interesting one. Mercedes even pointed out the large ribbon that kept the dress shut would be long enough to let him tie her up if he wanted to. Byleth had tilted her head at that, but they had said that all she had to was relax and let him do what he wanted. Byleth really didn’t understand why there was so much giggling that day, but it was nice to have friends that she could be so forthcoming with.

\-----------------

Byleth had gotten used to getting Dimitri’s letters around the same time every day so when the owl was late she wondered what had kept him. She pampered the owl that came with his message yesterday that would send today’s letter back to him. The routine for them now was like clockwork. Every owl that came to the monastery Byleth would pamper, pet, and give treats to as it rested there for the night. The bird from the previous day would be sent off to return to Fhirdaid.

Roksana rested on her shoulders as the owl eyed the wyvern warily. The evenings were about the only chance that she got to have with her since Flayn had taken it upon herself to take care of Roksana during Byleth’s meetings. Byleth was happy that the wyvern had started to come to seek her out. She had gotten to hiding from Flayn so she didn’t have to leave her as often. Byleth had made a rule that Flayn had to lay off. If Roksana wanted to spend some time with Flayn then she would come to Flayn rather than be dragged off by her. 

When the owl finally arrived, she smiled. It was one of her favorite owls from the castle. It had such beautiful markings. Dimitri had told her it was one of the owls native to Fhirdaid. She gave the snowy owl a treat for making the long journey to her and brought it inside, where she kept a nest ready outside her door. The owl ate happily as she took a few fingers to stroke the feathers on the top of its head softly. It hooted at her as the monastery’s resident owl made its way to its perch.

Byleth huffed in laughter as Feh puffed up their feathers to the delivery owl. “No need to be jealous; you have the easy job after all. I have a treat for you as well, thank you for delivering that paperwork earlier today.”

Feh gave a soft hoot before snatching the treat from her fingers. Byleth smiled and took her prize inside. Roksana squawked until Byleth went to her treat box. “You know I haven’t forgotten about you. I think I might spoil all of you too much.”

Roksana made no argument as she munched happily. Byleth pulled open the shell to see it was just a single parchment today. She pulled out and found that it was a feather as well. It was a beautiful white one with golden markings. “Look Roksana, it matches you.”

Roksana glanced up and seemed transfixed as Byleth twisted it so the gold would shine. Roksana used her tail to take it from Byleth’s hand and put it in her bed nest that Mercedes made her. Byleth chuckled as Roksana returned to her treat. She was going to have to request Ashe to make them some more wyvern food. No matter what they made here at the monastery Roksana seemed to only like eating fish or Ashe’s food. Maybe Byleth did spoil her too much.

She unfurled the scroll and had to cover her mouth before her laughter disturbed the others. It seems Maksim was giving Dimitri some trouble. Guren’s pawprint also made her smile. She wished that she could talk to him like they did before bed. It was at least nice to have his messages before she slept. She missed having his warmth. The ethereal moon couldn’t come soon enough.

\-----------------

Dimitri searched the crowd. Why in the world they had insisted on such an elaborate celebration for his birthday was beyond him, but everyone seemed to be having fun at least. He would have thought Ingrid and Sylvain would be back with her by now. The months apart were not moving fast enough to his liking, but thankfully it would be just a little more than a year that she would be here permanently. He couldn’t imagine what it would be like if she was forced to stay Archbishop and they would have to continue these short visits with each other. 

The noble that was trying to keep a conversation going with him pointed at the large stack of gifts that he had told everyone that he didn’t want. He’d have to go through them later and see if there was anything he could truly use, and then see what could be done with the rest. He was only half paying attention to the conversation. Had something happened during their travels, perhaps? The noble caught his attention by giving him a thank you for his time and going elsewhere to mingle. 

Dimitri tried not to sigh in relief. It was still so exhausting to deal with so many people at once. It was something he had never dealt with well, but there was no escaping this when he was the center of the attention. Then there was a whoop that he recognized at the door as he saw Sylvain wrap an arm around Felix’s shoulders and lead him straight to the banquet table. Byleth smiled at the two of them before waving off Ingrid to go join them. Mercedes made a beeline for Dedue. Byleth started taking the stairs towards him two at a time. She was wearing the cloak he made her as well as a dress that he was sure Mercedes made for her that was the same color as the cloak. 

Her face was red from the cold outside, snow still sparkling on the fur around her face. He called out her name, and the crowd parted for her. She took it as an invitation to move faster, her heels clicking on the tiles beneath her. He knew he was grinning wide, but he didn’t care who saw his adoration. She lept into his arms and wrapped her own around his neck, the momentum spinning them around for a turn. He embraced her and before kissing her temple. She had used another floral scent in her hair, and he buried his nose into it. The relief that he felt just holding her drained so much of the aggravation and stress of the night away. 

She tightened her hold. “I’ve missed you so much, Dimitri.”

“I’ve missed you too, Beloved,” he replied. 

“I have put on what you requested of me, Your Majesty. I hope you look forward to unwrapping your gift,” she whispered.

He could feel the texture of what was hidden underneath the dress and it made his mouth water in anticipation. 

He set her down. "Get something to eat. It’s been a long journey for you. The fire is ready for you in my room. Take what you want with you, and Guren will lead you there.”

She gave him a sly smile. “I thought you’d be more eager to disappear with me.”

He leaned down to whisper in her ear. “You'll find a blindfold on the dresser. Put that on and stay near the fire when you’re ready. I plan to be enjoying unwrapping and using my gift for the rest of the night, but I want to make sure you're comfortable and fed before I do so."

She smiled up at him before stepping back for a curtsy. He smiled and watched her leave for the banquet table. He noticed a few of the other women looking at her snidely. Mercedes came to him with a basket and presented him with some of her homemade sweets.

“Thank you, Mercedes. Have Byleth put them in my room for now,” Dimitri said. 

Mercedes nodded and found Byleth over by the banquet table. They started giggling over something and Mercedes started gathering things onto another plate before the two of them followed Guren out of the hall. Mercedes returned by herself shortly after. He noticed Dedue bringing the luggage inside before disappearing through the corridor. Sylvain came over to him and wrapped an arm around him.

“So Your Majesty, why are you still here and not joining her?” Sylvain asked.

“I’m going to let her get comfortable without my hovering. We have plans tonight. She knows I’m not being neglectful of her right now.”

“Oooo is that why she’s so eager? She’s been fidgety and excited all night, and that’s not like her. What did you promise her? I gotta see if it meets approval,” Sylvain taunted.

Dimitri gave him a side glance. “And why do I need your approval? I told you in Sreng what we agreed on.”

Sylvain’s eyes went wide. “Oh, that, well unless you want any last minute tips, the only thing I can say is don’t keep the entire castle awake tonight.”

Sylvain patted him on the shoulder a few times before wandering through a greeting a few of the nobles that were trying to approach Dimitri and grabbing their attention. Dimitri stayed until the clock tolled out.

“Thank you for your time, gifts, and well wishes. I am going to retire for the night. There are guest rooms on this floor if you feel inclined, you are welcome to them. My friends, you know where your usual rooms are and I thank you for escorting the Archbishop all the way here.

“Rest well, Your Majesty!” Mercedes’ voice rang out with a few others echoing out.

He nodded before stepping out, every step up the stairs bringing more excitement with it. She should have had enough time to get comfortable. The thought that she was there waiting for him sent a thrill through him. He knew that if she had stayed to eat in the ballroom he wouldn’t have been able to keep from touching her and he didn’t want anyone else bothering her. To know she was so close was maddening. 

When he opened the door she was sitting in front of the fireplace stroking Guren’s fur. Guren looked up and nodded. He gave her a small nuzzle before he stood up and took his place outside the door. Dimitri shut it behind him. He noticed one plate of food was untouched next to Mercedes’s basket filled with fruit and other treats. 

“The plate is for later if we get tired of nibbling on each other and want something to satiate a different appetite. It was Mercedes’s idea, she said something about letting it be part of taking care of each other,” she said.

He smiled with the fact that she knew him so well to know what would catch his attention first. He noticed a few other things that weren’t there when he left like the towels and water at the bedside. A pouch of herbs lay next to some tea bags. Little things that indicated the prep work that would allow them to enjoy the night without any interruptions. He unlatched his dagger from his belt and put it next to hers, taking the entire belt off afterward. He left his shoes near the door and took off the stiff overcoat, leaving the undershirt on him for now. He set his crown next to her circlet.

She had stood for him, her hands at her sides. The black lace stockings poked out at the bottom of the dress. He knew exactly what waited for him underneath. She wore the blindfold as he had requested. He knew what she had requested when he had shown her the garment in the box. 

He stroked her cheek. “Are you sure you still want this Byleth?”

She leaned into his touch. “There is no part of you that I don’t want Dimitri.”

\-----------------

When morning came Byleth shifted closer to the warmth radiating from Dimitri. She breathed a contented sigh as he tightened his hold on her. She briefly registered Guren at her back as the wolf shifted closer to her. Guren must have come inside after they had finally collapsed in a tangle before deciding to finally sleep. She knew when she looked into a mirror she was going to be greeted with the bite marks he left after he asked his questions. Afterward he lavished her with kisses and pets. 

After every few rounds he stopped to take care of her in some small way or another. She snuggled into his chest at the memories. He had fed her some of the fruits and had brought the extra blankets for the bed so she wouldn’t be cold on her first winter night here. She was not looking forward to getting out of bed. Not only was she warm and comfortable, but her body ached in the best of ways.

She felt something moving from Guren to crawl onto her shoulder. A small, cold nose hovered over her cheek and she had to keep herself from being alarmed. Roksana would do this to her some mornings if she overslept. Maksim had hidden from her when she first came in. He was probably just curious about her. She opened her eyes to see grey blue scales shimmering out of the corner of her eye.

Dimitri had told her about his wyvern in his letters to her and Claude refused to say if he had any hand in the choice with the timing of her gift. She still found it oddly convenient that their wyverns were going to be the same age and they were going to be training them together. Byleth would let Claude keep his secrets, but he had hinted at the fact that Roksana shouldn’t be too bothered by the cold. It wouldn’t surprise her if Claude had been on his own mission in Sreng.

She moved her hand to point her finger towards Maksim’s snout, but went no further. She watched as he moved further into her vision. He really was a pretty wyvern. The coloring made her smile when she thought of how Dimitri might look riding atop of him. She petted him with just a single finger at first before she started to add more. Maksim closed his eyes and made a pleased sound.

Dimitri stirred beside her. “What? Oh, I hope he didn’t wake you.”

His voice was still heavy with sleep as he turned his gaze to the dragon sitting on top of the blankets. 

She continued to pet Maksim. “No, I was already starting to wake. How are you?”

He reached out to pet some of the hair away from her face. “I’m always doing well when I get to wake up beside you.”

Maksim crawled closer to his hand and rubbed against it as a cat would. Byleth jerked as the cold scales on his tail hit her skin. Maksim glared at her and flicked his tail on the covers as he studied her. Dimitri chuckled before he picked Maksim up and put him on the other side of them and brought himself closer.

“I really don’t feel like getting out of this bed.”

He kissed her temple. “We will have to at some point, but for now, you are my captive.”

Guren lifted his head up as she giggled when he kissed her neck. “If either of you starts with that again I will bite. There are others who are looking forward to spending time with her too.”

Dimitri chuckled. Guren had a point. He wanted to show her around the castle and Ashe wanted to show her the tavern. She snuggled closer to him and he buried his nose into her hair. It was comforting to have her here after all these months. 

“I am happy you’re here. Thank you for the gift, it was very satisfactory.”

She huffed. “I had better been more than satisfactory.”

He raised a brow at her indignation. “As if that wasn’t obvious.”

She leaned in to kiss him and Guren growled. “I swear, you two are worse than rabbits! Behave!”

Byleth smiled before turning around to pull Guren into a hug. “I’ve missed you too, Guren.”

Dimitri watched as Guren’s tail began to wag. Maksim was starting to squawk at his other side. He would be starting his day normally by now so it made sense that they’d be used to the routine. 

He took advantage of Byleth being turned away from him as he pressed himself against her. “I think if we don’t go we might have a rebellion on our hands.”

“Whatever we do had better involve food. I’ve missed Dedue’s and Ashe’s cooking.”

He smiled. “If that is what you wish, we will see it done.” 

  
  


==================================================

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your patience. I hope you enjoyed it and you know comments and kudos are always appreciated. 
> 
> Thank you to MissDimilith and Chrono, for the help and for helping me choose the wyvern’s names
> 
> I had spent all the time on quarantine doing nothing but writing and maybe the occasional tv show. Now that I am back at work it limits the amount of time I have to write. I had two fics on the backburner, the mermaidbyleth/piratedimitri au and the dragongirlbyleth/werewolfmitri au but with the three I have, I think they will have to stay there until I at least finish Lion’s Dance. Would you have a preference on which one makes you would be more excited to read?
> 
> I’d usually respond to your wonderful comments when I update to let you know that the next chapter has come out as well as reply to them. I love it when I see them pop into my inbox so TY! Because of how long these chapters might take me to finish I am going to start to reply when I see them. I have a few personal reasons for this choice, mainly stress for thinking about how long I’m making you wait to acknowledge them, you might not feel that way but the thought eats at me regardless, so I hope I have your understanding. 
> 
> If you’d like the chapter updates my twitter is the best place for that @Lunafox90 I also retweet A LOT of Dimileth and other FE content.
> 
> As always thank you so much for taking the time to read, and giving my fic a chance. I started Lion’s Dance as a self indulgent project back in February and knowing that we’re getting to the last chapters is both exciting and heartbreaking. I think I might make these last few more broken up and shorter, it means more chapters in the long run, but it will allow me to get them out a bit faster and not so much stress. The amount of love and support you’ve given me over the months has not gone unnoticed and I appreciate every one of you. Stay strong, stay safe, and take care of yourselves.


	39. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginning of her visit to Fhirdiad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank yall so much for your patience! Enjoy :3

\----39---

Byleth really didn’t want to get out of the warm bed, especially not with Dimitri pressed up against her back and the warmth of Guren’s fur in her embrace. 

Byleth sighed, knowing that they couldn’t stay here forever. Guren did have a point, Dimitri was not the only one who hadn’t seen her for all these months. "You might want to avoid your eyes, Guren." 

Guren tilted his head before he caught sight of the lingerie she still had on. He covered his eyes with his paws. "No wonder he couldn't keep his hands off you last night."

Byleth smiled before she pet his head. 

Dimitri laid a kiss at her neck as he pulled her closer. “Do you need any help getting this off?”

Byleth chuckled. “I’m still surprised you didn’t take it off at some point last night.”

He ran his hands over her side, letting his fingertips press against the fabric. “You look divine and it was a rare treat so why would I do something like that?”

Byleth thought about it a moment. His touch was already sparking a fire in her. “No, I don’t think so. Plus, something tells me you’d take the slow route taking it off and I would like to enjoy any breakfast they’ve made before it gets cold.”

He pulled at the ribbon at her neck and back as he kissed her shoulder. “Now tell me, what would be wrong with taking our time?” His voice was low and thick as he pressed more kisses onto her back.

“Food, Dimitri,” Byleth wished she sounded more convincing. 

She felt his smile against her skin before his hands retreated. “I get you for a few weeks. I shouldn’t be so greedy, but I have missed you so much. I had some things made for you. I want to make sure you stay warm while you are here.”

Byleth turned onto her back so she could bring her fingers to stroke his jaw. “You didn’t have to do that.”

He kissed her palm. “Yes, I know, but I wanted to.”

Maksim squawked again, drawing their attention away from each other. Byleth gave Dimitri a small kiss before she rose up from his embrace. She scooted herself to the edge of the bed. He had closed the curtains on the bed sometime during the night to help keep the heat in. She jerked at the cold air that greeted her when she went past the fabric. She was happy for the small barrier on her feet when she stepped off the plush fur of the rug under the bed. 

Byleth heard rustling behind her as Dimitri got off the bed and headed to the large wardrobe chest that was against the wall. 

When he opened it she noticed that there was a small section there for her. “Would you prefer a dress or shirt and trousers? I wasn’t sure which would fit your mood.”

She smiled at his thoughtfulness. “Hmmm, I think for today since we’ll be doing plenty of walking and visiting the trousers would be best.” 

He nodded before she disappeared into the bathroom. She undid all of the ribbons and slipped out of the garments. She saw Dimitri lay the clothes on the counter before coming over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist. He looked at them through the mirror before he frowned. She looked up as well. The bruising and marks he left last night weren’t any worse than usual. Nothing hurt. 

He rubbed at the skin that was red from the lingerie. “It didn’t hurt you to have it on all night did it?”

Byleth shook her head, oh so that’s what he was focusing on. “No, it’s mostly indentations from sleeping with it on. They should fade once I start moving around.”

He still looked worried but nestled his head into the crook of her neck and breathed her in. “Last night was wonderful. Thank you for letting me indulge. I've missed you.”

Byleth leaned her head against him. It was certainly a night that she wasn’t going to forget anytime soon. “I missed you too. May I tie you up one of these nights? It was a bit maddening to not be able to touch you, but it was fun as well.” 

He looked up and raised a brow as he thought on it for a moment. “I think it might be nice to be at your mercy for once.” 

Byleth bit her lip, wondering what fun she might end up having with him. Her expression softened as she reached and hugged his arms against her. "I think tonight I just want to enjoy your embrace. I also think Guren might protest if he needs to stay out of the room again."

He chuckled before giving one more kiss to her temple. "I love you. It's good to have you here."

She nuzzled against him. Yes, it was good to be in his arms once more. “I love you too.”

They shared one more kiss before she grabbed for the clothing he brought in for her. He left to dress himself as she put hers on. Grabbing the wool knee-highs Mercedes left for her, she rolled up the pant legs to put them on. Dimitri glanced at her from the other side of the room. She knew better than to tease him with making a show of putting them on or else they'd never leave. She didn't care much for the texture, but they would be good insulation for her. 

She put on the short boots that Dorothea had gifted her for her birthday. Then she latched her dagger onto her belt. She pet Guren while she waited for Dimitri. It was good to have the wolf around again. Dimitri also seemed to be doing well so it seems her plan had worked. The fact that Dimitri had someone that was always with him and that he could trust when she wasn’t around seemed to improve his mood greatly. 

When he was ready she pulled on his arm. “Come, let me show you what Claude got me for my birthday. I’m sure she’s going to be eager to see me after spending the night without me. Maksim might enjoy her too.”

Dimitri absentmindedly pet Maksim’s head. The wyvern was currently curled around his neck and shoulders. 

“One thing before that.” Guren reminded them as he brought Byleth’s circlet over. 

Dimitri took it in his hands. He had forgotten completely, the teal locks as normal to him as her enlightened green. He placed it on her head and he watched as the green spread from her roots to the tips. She kept her eyes on him, the green starting at the center and spreading out. “Do you actually feel anything when it happens?”

Byleth shrugged. “Nothing in particular.’ She bit her lip. ‘What color do you prefer?” 

He took her face in his hands. “I could care less about which looks supposably better. You are beautiful no matter the form, and I didn’t fall in love with you for your looks, beloved.”

She brought her hand up to squeeze his as she leaned into his touch. She took a deep breath before she kissed his palm. Dimitri led her towards the private dining area. Byleth heard Roksana’s squawking before she entered.

"It's alright. She'll be down soon enough." Annette's voice said soothingly.

Roksana was in Annette’s lap as she circled and paced in the small space. The moment Byleth entered the squawking noise increased. Byleth heard a hiss behind her from Maksim. Byleth ignored him to put her hand out to Roksana, who gave a wary look towards Dimitri and Maksim. 

Dimitri reached his hand out towards her. “Claude chose well. She does suit you, in a way.”

Roksana sniffed his hand warily as Maksim started to crawl down Dimitri’s arm. Roksana ducked her head before she hissed and scrambled up Byleth’s arm onto her shoulder. 

Byleth winced. “Watch the claws please.”

Byleth sat down as Dimitri sat on the opposite side of Annette. The wyverns were glaring at each other. Annette reached out to pet them both, trying to get their focus off of each other. 

It seemed to work as Ashe came out with a small box. “There you two are. Dedue already left to go open up the tavern with Hapi. They’re looking forward to seeing you in the afternoon. I’ve got some treats for the wyverns and some breakfast for the two of you. Of course Guren I’ve got your usual ready for you in your normal spot.”

Maksim squealed before he tried to dive for the box, but Dimitri caught him. “I’ve told you before, no wyverns on the table.”

Byleth chuckled and Ashe smiled at her. “It is really good to see you again. We’ve all missed you. I know you have a job to do, but I know I’m going to be looking forward to these next few weeks.”

Dimitri nodded as he looked over at her. “I think we all are.”

Felix came over and plopped himself down on the opposite side of the table. “Just don’t go hogging her all for yourself.”

Mercedes placed a tray of baked sweets down next to Byleth and leaned over. "So how did everything go last night? Did he use the ribbon?"

Byleth grinned, biting her lip. "Yes, and it worked out very well." 

"Ooo, now that sounds interesting. Do tell us more." Sylvain piped in as he brought them both a plate of food. 

Ashe was scooping the wyvern food out of the box and separating it out into two bowls. "Sylvain, they probably don't want to discuss those matters so openly. That goes for you too Mercie."

Mercedes nudged Byleth's arm with her elbow. "We'll just need to talk over tea then, won't we?" 

"Sure," Byleth replied. She wanted to ask Mercie for some tips on what Dimitri agreed on anyway. 

Dimitri sputtered on his food as he emitted a whine. “Beloved.”

Mercie giggled. “Trust me, it’s all good things Dimitri.”

Felix groaned. “Don’t make me gag.”

“What, it could lead to nice ideas?” Annette piped in. 

“Would you like to join us for tea then?” Byleth asked, completely oblivious to what was wrong. 

Annette nodded. “Yes, please!”

“Would you mind a fourth person?” Sylvain asked. 

Dimitri covered his face. “Byleth, why do you encourage them?”

Byleth looked over at him. “What you do makes me happy, so why wouldn’t I talk about it?”

Ashe shook his head and gave an apologetic glance to Dimitri. “Maksim, come here. Food time.” He placed one of the bowls down on the floor near Dimitri’s feet. 

Maksim hopped down and began chomping at the contents of the bowl. Roksana was watching him with a weaving motion of her head. Her tail was swooshing from side to side, her body tense. 

Ashe came over with the second bowl and put it near her face, to let her know she had her own. “Where should we feed her? I don’t want them to start any fights before they can get to know each other. It was one of the things Seteth taught me during wyvern training. If they aren’t hatched together it could take some time for them to bond.” 

Dimitri paused. “I wish I had known that earlier. With the few weeks Byleth will be here with her, is this going to hinder or help? Will we need to reintroduce them every time she visits?”

Byleth shrugged. “Seteth sent two adjustable harnesses with me in case they wanted to start any fights. Keeping them leashed would be enough to keep them close, but also keep them controlled. Hopefully we won’t need them, but we’ll have to see. For now, put them within each other’s sight.”

Ashe nodded and put down the other bowl by Mercedes’s feet so she could snatch up Roksana quickly if Maksim decided he wanted to bully her. Byleth went back to her own food. Roksana perched on Byleth’s foot as she took tentative bites at the food. Roksana stopped and made a happy squeal before she dug into the bowl with a new vigor. 

Ashe chuckled at the wyvern’s enthusiasm. “That’s right, you’ve never been able to have the food fresh, just the dried-out portions. There’s plenty more if you want it.” 

Ashe bent down and sat on the floor with the box ready in case either wyvern wanted more. Maksim was watching Roksana with a little more interest now, but went back to his food. He nosed his bowl closer to Ashe when it was empty. Ashe put a few more scoops in. 

Roksana copied the motion after watching Maksim and Ashe did the same to her bowl. She looked at it a moment before she padded up to Ashe. She rubbed herself against his hand before heading back to the food. Ashe grinned wide before he sat down to watch them both.

Dimitri watched the exchange with a smile. “You know Ashe, since we are having such good negotiations with Sreng, if you or Sylvain would like your own wyvern that can withstand the temperatures here, I would be happy to accommodate that for you two.”

Sylvain perked up at that. “I’ve been offered one as their liaison, but I wasn’t sure how good an idea that was. Almyra is known for their wyvern battalions. I didn’t want them thinking we were trying to do the same thing by making an army of our own with their wyverns. I told them that I would confer with you before accepting such an extravagant gift.” 

Byleth folded her hands over her plate and sat her chin on top as she thought. “You do have a point. We wouldn’t want mass trades, but if the king would like to reward his most faithful companions that shouldn’t be much of a problem. If there is a way to tell the gender before they hatch we might request they all be males, or let you have your pick of fresh hatchlings might be better. Roksana is female, but with only one among the group and so young we wouldn’t be able to breed an army if they would come to fear that possibility. It would certainly make travel faster. Would Dedue want one as well? It took me ages to convince him that training on a horse was a good thing.”

Ashe pondered a moment on that “I don’t want to be the cause of any trouble, but it would be nice. I miss the wyvern I bonded with at the academy. As far as Dedue… he likes helping me make the wyvern food, but I’d have to ask him about heights. It would help with supply runs. You have Ingrid and Sylvain that can escort you, but once you start flying on your own you might need more protection than just them.”

Byleth looked around. “Speaking of which, where is Ingrid?”

“She’s at the stables. Sometime during the week, if the weather is clear, she’d like to take you out on flying lessons with her pegasus. She wanted to pay you back for all that you helped us with during the academy. She was worried about scaring you and the weather, so she’s been working on the best insulation for the armor for you as well as working with the pegasus to keep it protected from the cold.” Mercedes answered.

Byleth looked uncertain for a moment before she took a deep breath. “I see. I’ll have to thank her for the work when I see her.”

“You’re under no obligation to push yourself,” Felix snapped.

Byleth looked at Roksana before she leaned down to pet her lightly. “I can’t stay afraid forever. I am happy that I have such great friends in all of you. The thought does scare me a little, but what Claude did for me helped. It’s the fear of falling, not the heights that bother me. I hope that one day I can forget the nightmare of that fall, but until that time I have to live with the fear until it either consumes me, or I overcome it.”

Felix tapped his fingers on the table. “I still don’t get why Claude even gave you a wyvern. He knew about that.”

“When we were flying, he said he wanted to show me what flying really was. It’s a chance at knowing what freedom feels like, what invulnerability feels like as you have nothing but the open sky in front of you.” Byleth paused as she smiled. She was looking forward to being able to fly with Dimitri, just as she had with Claude. 

Maksim crawled onto Guren, who was laying at the end of the table. Roksana had crawled into Ashe’s lap as they all settled down for a quick nap. Ashe pet her lightly as he looked up at Byleth. “You know we are all here for support. We’ll ask Dedue about what he wants, but I’d be happy to fly around with you or Dimitri sometime.”

Dimitri nodded. “We’ll talk with Sreng to see what can be done, but I do like the idea of you three being able to fly even when the temperature wouldn’t normally permit Fodlan wyverns. The pegasus and our horses from Faerghus have thicker fur to help keep them insulated, but we usually couldn’t keep wyverns here over the winter. Some spring nights are still cold enough to make them want to just curl up into the warmest place they can find.” 

Sylvain nodded. “I would agree. As much as I love being the Dark Knight class, I know what Claude means about taking to the air. I’ve missed my old war buddy. He served me pretty well, but I love Faerghus too much to move anywhere else. Hey Ashe, that reminds me, when are you going to visit Petra?”

Mercedes smiled. “Oh, now what’s this news?”

Ashe looked up and blushed. “I, uh, I got a letter from Petra asking me about establishing an order of knights in Bridgid. I’m still thinking about it. It would mean staying there until everything gets established. I’m not sure if I want to take that step yet.”

Byleth perked up. “When was this?”

Ashe looked away. “Last month.”

“How do you feel about the knighthood order within itself, especially since you declined to be able to cook?” Mercedes asked. 

Ashe bowed his head. “Did I do the right thing? All my life I’ve dreamed about being a knight, but I’m happy cooking with Dedue. The tavern is always teeming with customers and we give the scraps to Hapi to make sure anyone in the slums gets food and nothing goes to waste. We’re helping out so much, without needing to raise a weapon…” 

Dimitri turned around in his chair. “It is important work and you’ve done well. You’ve already made enough to pay back what I put in to get the property for you. Which, I still don’t want. The place is yours and I want you to keep it in case something comes up.”

“But…” Ashe started. 

Dimitri raised his hand. “No Ashe, I already told you to consider that place the payment for your loyalty during the war. The only reason I brought it up was to let you know that you’ve done well enough to accomplish it on your own.”

Ashe nodded as he started to smile, but tears threatened to spill. “Thank you Dimitri. I couldn’t have done any of it alone. We wouldn’t have been able to fix that place up without your help. Dedue is an amazing teacher and cook himself. Hapi has been supportive through all of this. It was also your suggestion to turn it into a place for the restoration workers until Fhirdiad got back onto its feet. Without that, we might still just be a little hole in the wall restaurant that no one pays any attention to.”

Byleth got up from her chair and ruffled Ashe’s hair. “Tears can be happy Ashe. Don’t bottle them up. Your food is just as great as I remember. I look forward to sampling more of it.”

She moved to hug Ashe from behind so she wouldn’t disturb the sleeping wyvern. Ashe gripped her arms as he buried his face into the crook of her elbow. “I like making people happy. I feel like I’ve abandoned my ideals, but I am happy too. I know it’s not what I grew up wanting, but…”

Byleth kissed the crown of his head and hugged him tighter. “There is no shame in what you chose. You fought enough. Just because you found your calling does not mean that you should feel bad for the ideal you supposably left behind. People change, and you’re allowed to do that. You learn as you grow as long as you keep in mind everything that you’ve learned from the experience.”

Ashe’s hands pulled at her sleeve. “I know you said not to call you professor anymore, but you’ve always been there to guide us. Thank you for everything professor. We never would have been able to accomplish this without your help. Thank you for choosing the Blue Lions, and for helping us every step of the way.” 

Byleth smiled and leaned her head against his. “Feel better now that it’s off your chest?”

Ashe chuckled before he wiped at his eyes. “I hadn’t meant for it all to come out like that. I’m sorry.”

Sylvain had come around to them. “You know you can talk to us, Ashe.”

Ashe nodded. “I’ve tried to talk to Ingrid and she’s happy to be a knight. She followed her dream and I feel great for her…”

“But you had imagined being knights together didn’t you?” Felix interjected.

Ashe looked up at him. “How?” 

“Didn’t I tell you a long time ago to stop believing in fairy tales? It is what she wanted and I doubt she feels betrayed or whatever else you’re stressed about. Plus, I know that she loves your and Dedue’s cooking. If she has any regrets that you’re not a knight it's that she can’t have your food for every meal.”

Ingrid walked in behind them. “He’s right, and on the plus side Ashe, we know we can count on you if something does happen. You don’t need to be a knight to be someone we depend on. You’re doing great things all on your own.”

Byleth smiled and released Ashe as she came over to loop her arms around Dimitri’s neck. “That he is, and I’m also proud of all the work I’ve heard you’ve been doing love.’ She nuzzled into his neck. ‘Now, someone did promise me a tour of the city.” 

Dimitri chuckled and turned to Ashe. “Sylvain is right. All of us have been through so much together. Please, don’t hesitate to talk to us. Know that you can depend on us as well.”

Byleth hugged him tighter. He had grown so much from the person she first woke up next to on that first day in the tower. It was hard to believe that was almost a year ago. The founding of Garreg Mach would only be a few days from now. She was still surprised Seteth agreed to let her come here instead. She had been expecting to be forced to stay at the monastery, but Flayn and Seteth were going to lead the ceremony instead. 

“Are you alright?” Dimitri’s voice broke her thoughts.

She rubbed the backs of her fingers against his jaw. “Just thinking about things. I’ll talk to you later about it in private if you don’t mind. It’s about the day I woke up.”

He smiled as his shoulders shook from the small huff of laughter. He nodded. “Yes, it is a matter best discussed among ourselves, isn’t it. Where would you like to go first?”

Byleth kissed Dimitri’s cheek as she thought about that. “Ashe do you have treats for the owls? I’d like to thank them all for a job well done.”

Ashe nodded. “Yeah, let me go get…’ He looked down at the wyvern still sleeping in his lap. ‘Um, what was her name again?”

Byleth chuckled and called for her. The wyvern opened her eyes as she looked up at Byleth. She crawled out of Ashe’s lap to come closer. Maksim sprung out from behind Dimitri’s feet to hiss at her. 

Dimitri grabbed up Roksana and cradled her to his chest. “No, none of that.” 

Roksana moved so she could nuzzle closer to Byleth’s arm. Dimitri let her go as Maksim had his head ducked down. Roksana was now perched upon Byleth’s arm and Dimitri’s shoulder, glaring down at Maksim with flicks of her tail. Guren padded over and growled at Maksim. The wyvern turned his head and snorted before settling himself on top of Dimitri’s boot. 

Guren looked up at Byleth and Dimitri. “Learn now, because children might not be as easy.”

Byleth snickered before she pet Roksana. “Children don't sound as scary to me anymore, actually.”

Felix just shook his head. “One boar is scary enough, thank you.” 

Dimitri wasn’t listening to him. He was leaning his neck back so he could look at Byleth. She smiled and leaned forward to kiss his forehead before she moved her arms away. Roksana moved to perch on her shoulder as she twisted her way underneath the hood attached to her cloak, hiding her head underneath it. Byleth chuckled before reaching back to settle the entire hood over her. Byleth heard Roksana make a small pleased noise as she settled in to take another nap. 

Ashe had already come back with the owl treats she asked for and gave it to her before saying that he’d see her later at the tavern. Dimitri picked up Maksim before offering his other arm to Byleth. She took it and they said goodbye to the others before he took her to the owlery. He chose the inside path first. 

She still wasn’t used to the temperatures outside and he took great pleasure in her gasp as her eyes widened as they passed an open window. “Dimitri, it’s beautiful!”

He led her over to it so she could see everything that was covered with frost and snow. “Tomorrow, let’s try to wake up before dawn hits. I’d love for you to see everything light up. The way the sun hits it makes everything sparkle.”

She turned her head and gave him a smile more radiant than the view outside. “Sounds like a plan.” 

He couldn’t help but lean down to kiss the top of her head. He had missed her so much, and the prospect of these next few weeks made him feel like his heart was about to burst. Her grin was still wide. “Missed you too.”

He took the back of his fingers and ran them along her jaw. “I’m just glad we don’t need to stay parted for long.”

“We do have all the time in the world now.” She gave him a sly grin. His hand went to the dagger, as it did when he thought of their promise. She mirrored that motion before she took his arm again and pulled him forward. 

The owl keeper was overjoyed to finally meet the Archbishop. He permitted her to share the treats, pointing out which birds he normally sent over for her letters. Dimitri watched with a smile as the birds let her pet them as she had a wide smile of her own.

The owl keeper came over to him. “No wonder you send something every day. She is beautiful, both in looks and in heart. My birds are generally very picky about who touches them, but all of them seem to love her.”

Dimitri nodded as she watched the large speckled bird she admitted was her favorite hoot as it nuzzled her hand. Roksana peeked her head out from underneath the cloak. Glancing down, Roksana glided down as she began picking up every feather that was gold and white. The owls started to fidget before Byleth started to pass out the treats. 

The owl keeper offered her one of the feathers she was gathering. “She is beautiful, Your Grace. I’ve never seen a wyvern with her colors before. How old is she?”

“About two months I think,” Byleth replied. 

He nodded. “She’ll be starting to grow faster once she hits the three month mark. At six months she’ll be as large as Guren. Then about the size of a small horse once she gets to a year old. Same for your wyvern, Your Majesty. They are close in age after all, but the males do tend to get larger than the females.”

Dimitri watched as Byleth had no fear as those beaks came to snatch the food out of Byleth’s fingers. “Yes, they are quite attached to us, but once they reach that age we won’t be able to coddle them as well.”

Byleth turned towards them. “Seteth has already talked about making her a place in the overlook that I offered you. That way she could be close, but not far enough away to cause trouble.” 

“I could probably do the same if we expand the balcony,” Dimitri mused.

Byleth gave her favorite owl one more pet before she turned away to pick up Roksana. “Well my tribute has been paid. They at least get a few weeks of rest.”

The owl keeper pet the bird. “Oh, I assure you, they like the exercise. Both of you take care. It was good to finally meet the object of His Majesty’s affection. Thank you both for trusting me and my owls to get your correspondences to each other safely.”

Byleth bowed her head. “They all seem happy and well taken care of. It was a pleasure to meet you as well.’ She hooked her arm back into Dimitri’s as Roksana nuzzled into all of the soft feathers she gathered. ‘First I think we should put these feathers back into the room before they go missing or she gets too protective of them.”

Dimitri chuckled. “As you wish.”

He grabbed a letter container and Byleth took all but one of the feathers away from her. Roksana squawked, but Byleth rubbed underneath her jaw. “It’ll be alright. You can make your own nest here too.’ She knelt down and let Guren take the container in his jaws. ‘Can you stick this in our room for now?” 

Guren nodded and padded away as silently as he had been following them. Dimitri led her through the gardens, pointing out a large greenhouse that he told her was new. It worked similarly to the sauna in how they kept it warm with moisture through even the cold temperatures. They were still figuring out how to keep the temperature constant with Hapi and Dedue’s help, but if they could succeed in the endeavor it would help feed a lot of people despite the weather and barren soil.

Byleth looked up as new snow started to fall. She smiled and twirled around before she looked bashfully back at Dimitri. “I’ve seen snow, but not this much of it before. It was too dark to see when I first arrived last night.”

Dimitri looked around at the pile of snow around their feet. The mages had already used their fire spells to clear the paths, but the fresh snow was starting to coat them. Byleth's smile was radiant and Roksana peeked her head out to nip at a passing snowflake. Dimitri couldn’t help but find their enthusiasm infectious as he smiled himself. 

Then Byleth’s smile turned wicked as she scooped up some snow and he knew those motions well. “Byleth, if you throw that, know that I am not going to go easy on you.” 

She giggled. “Maybe when we don’t both have wyverns using us as transport. Ah, Guren! How have you been enjoying the snow?”

The wolf shook the snow out of his fur. “I’m used to it. I grew up near here. Itha Plains was our home.”

Dimitr’s eyes went wide. “You never told me that before. My family owns that land. My family’s alternate home resides there.”

Guren shook his head. “I will not give you a reason to blame yourself. That witch is dead and buried. My pack has been avenged.”

Dimitri turned his head and took a breath. It fogged up in front of him from the cold. He let the thought drift away like the breath had. Guren was right. What was done was done. All he could do now is take care of what was left behind and make it better. Guren rubbed up against Byleth’s leg. 

The guards were used to him going out on his own by now. He carried a sword with him now since it was easier to conceal, but so far he hadn’t had a reason to use it before. His fists were usually enough to take out most idiots that decided they wanted to try to attack him. The streets were bustling. Most of the repairs had been completed. Byleth took in the sights and sounds excitedly, but she stayed at his side, her arms wrapped around his elbow.

He had dreamed so often of these small moments he thought he would never have. Even back at the academy, he had daydreamed about different things he might be able to do if Byleth would accept his invitation to let him show her around his city. They caught sight of Annette outside of one of the shops. She smiled as she waved them over. 

They greeted each other as Annette wrapped her arm around Byleth’s starting to chatter about how she was happy that this place was reopening. The shop had cakes and sweets and they were some of Annette’s favorites. Annette pulled her inside and Dimitri followed. Guren stayed outside the door to keep an eye out for suspicious individuals. Byleth left Roksana between Guren’s paws while Maksim climbed on top of him. They would need to trust that the wyverns wouldn’t cause any trouble.

The inside of the shop was well maintained and the merchant was laughing at Annette’s enthusiasm. He glanced over to Dimitri. “Oh, your Majesty. I’m surprised to see you come through my door. I apologize, all I have is my normal fare.”

Dimitri raised up his hand in a placating gesture. “Your normal seems to be praised highly. Annette knows her sweets. I’m showing the Archbishop around the town and apparently, this is one place that requires to be seen.”

The man behind the counter bowed his head. “High praise, thank you, Annette. You were so small when you and your blonde friend came in here during your sorcery school days. I’m glad that I was able to make such a good impression.’ He turned to Byleth. ‘So you are the infamous Archbishop. If you see anything you’d like to try just say the word. It’s on the house for all of your help in the war. Thank you for guiding His Majesty so well.”

Byleth knelt down to look at the display behind the glass. “What do you recommend Annette?”

Annette thought for a moment. “Everything in here is good. Ashe loves the sugar candies. Mercedes likes the snowflake cookies the best, and me… I have to say the chocolates.”

Byleth chuckled as she eyed one of the cakes. “Hmmm, they all sound good. I bet you’re extremely busy on the Day of Devotion.”

The clerk nodded. “That we are, however for my favorite long time customers and royalty, I can always squeeze an order in if I’m given enough time.”

“Do you make large cakes for events like weddings?” Byleth asked.

Dimitri had actually been thinking something similar since Mercedes said that she would rather enjoy the ceremony then be in the background. He didn’t want to bring it up to Byleth until the time came closer to the time they set to get married. They hadn’t even talked about if they would have it here in Fhirdiad or at Garreg Mach. 

The clerk smiled wide. “That we do. It seems the rumors are true. I wish you and His Majesty the best. It seems you’re interested in the small cake with the snowflake cookies. Would you like to try that one?”

Byleth raised up as he grabbed it from the display. “What makes those cookies so special that Mercedes likes them so much?”

Annette chuckled. “She hasn’t been able to replicate the recipe at all, and this is the only place that serves them. It’s not about the shape, it’s about the taste. He makes them in different cutouts depending on the seasons.”

The clerk chuckled as he brought out some cutlery and cut the small cake into four pieces. “It doesn’t surprise me that Mercedes would try to replicate it. She was a wonderful baker. Once I start getting older in my years I may pass it down to her.”

Annette clasped her hands together. “Oh, Gaius, she’d be delighted to hear you say that.”

Gaius stopped still. “I am so sorry. I never introduced myself did I? I was too starstruck I’m afraid.”

Byleth took the plate from him. “No need to apologize. It’s wonderful to make your acquaintance, Gaius.”

Byleth took the cookie that was at the bottom border of the cake and popped it in her mouth. Dimitri had never seen her eyes light up that wide as she smiled wide. “No wonder. I’ve never tasted anything like this. It’s the perfect blend of sweet and it’s so fluffy to bite into.”

Gaius smiled smugly. “Try the cake if you think that part is good.”

Byleth took the other plate to hand it to Dimitri first. Her giddiness was infectious and he loved seeing her like this. It was rare for her to get this excited over something. He did the same thing she did by eating the cookie first. He could kiss Sothis for giving back his taste. He recognized it from back when his father would sometimes bring him back a treat as a child. He never thought that he’d be able to know it again. 

Gaius was watching him oddly. “That’s right. King Lambert would pick up things from here for his boy. Even commissioned a birthday cake at one point if I remember correctly. There’s no shame in it son, Lambert was taken from us too soon. I hope that soon the flavors will spark good memories instead of reminders of times past.”

Dimitri hadn’t even realized that the reason he could barely see were the tears threatening to spill from his eyes. 

Byleth was there beside him, one hand rubbing against his back as she leaned against him. “I didn’t know. My father’s favorite drink would probably do this to me as well. Just like music, flavors carry memory. He’s right, we just need to make more memories with it.”

Dimitri nodded. “Happier times, yes. I’m sorry, I don’t…”

“There’s no need to apologize for it, love.’ She broke off a piece of the cake and held it to his lips. ‘Enjoy the moment for what it is. You were afraid of losing those memories completely, but they came back. All it took was a single bite.”

How she always knew what to say to make him feel better always astounded him. He let her feed him the piece as it practically melted on his tongue. It wasn’t overly sweet, and like the cookie he felt a memory nagging at the back of his mind. Felix, Sylvain, Ingrid, Glenn, and Rodrigue were there with his father around the table wishing him a happy birthday. His father’s voice wasn’t anything like the one that had been haunting him or his dreams, nor was Glenn’s voice. They were filled with warmth and mirth. 

Dimitri took a deep settling breath before he heard Byleth’s giggle and looked down to see her licking the icing from her fingers. “If you don’t agree with this as our wedding cake, you and I are going to have some problems.”

Dimitri couldn’t help the chortle that bubbled out of his throat as he smiled down at her. New memories, and happy ones, it would be the best thing they could do for everyone. “I won’t argue. It does taste wonderful.”

Annette giggled from where she stood by the counter. “You two… I am glad that I could be here to share this moment with you. I had hoped to nudge you towards that idea, but it seems you came up with it yourselves.”

Gaius gave her a plate. “I wouldn’t have thought you’d turn into such a schemer Annette.”

Annette took it with a large smile. “I will look for any excuse to eat your sweets.” 

Gaius smiled. “Well looks like I’ll be busy then. When do you plan on having it?” 

Byleth swallowed the piece in her mouth. “Great Tree Moon, not the one coming up, but the one after.”

Gaius looked confused. “Why so far away?” 

Dimitri knew that she wouldn’t want to admit that she planned to step down to the public yet. “We wanted to give everyone the time to properly grieve for the ones they lost, and make sure that everything was settled. It also will give the people something to look forward to. There’s so much work on both sides to take care of. Trust me, if everything was ready I’d marry her today.”

Gaius crossed his arms and thought for a moment. “Honor above all. I’m at least glad you found a worthy partner. I’ll do what I can to help. This gives me plenty of notice and I can make sure that I have all the ingredients and help I need. Will the wedding be here or Garreg Mach?”

Byleth paused for a moment, glancing up at Dimitri. “I think I’d prefer Garrag Mach, but I don’t know the protocols.”

Gaius nodded. “Usually the main marriage celebration happens there but there’s always a festival thrown here. There are a few kings in the past that made the Archbishop come here…. Um, I do hope you have a substitute Archbishop stashed away. This is a first actually, usually, the Archbishop doesn’t attach themselves to anyone.”

Byleth shrugged. “Seteth has already said he’d love the honor. As for other Archbishops, I’m not normal by any means. If I wasn’t of Rhea’s blood I’m not sure if I would even have the position.’ Byleth thought for a moment. ‘Annette, have you thought about talking to Lysithea about those cakes that Felix likes? Perhaps we can start getting them made around here for those who don’t have a sweet tooth.”

“Already a step ahead of you Profess…’ Annette’s eyes widened as she realized what was going to come out of her mouth, ‘Byleth.”

Byleth went back to looking at the display. “Good, now I’d like a dozen of those cookies, some of the sugar candies for Ashe. I’d also like to try some of those chocolates Annette was talking about. Would you want anything for us to share later Dimitri?” 

Dimitri nodded. “Let me think a moment. Why don’t you go check and make sure the wyverns are doing alright?”

Byleth nodded. “Yes, I know Roksana is not used to this weather either. It might have been best to leave her in the castle.”

Annette was about to volunteer but Dimitri shook his head while Byleth’s back was to him. He wanted to discuss something else with Gaius and he wanted it to be a surprise. 

Annette’s eyes went wide before she focused on Byleth. “Why don’t I come with you Byleth? Roksana likes me and if you need a break I can always put her in my hood for a moment.”

Byleth smiled wide. “That would be wonderful. I’d like to know what other shops you think we should visit today.”

The moment the girls were out of the shop Dimitri took a deep breath. 

Gaius placed a few things inside of a decorated box. “Alright here’s what she wanted as her part of the order, but I know that look. What would you like to be made for her and when?”

Dimitri hoped that Byleth hadn’t read him as easily. “What do people normally get for the day of devotion?”

Gaius chuckled. “Oh, I think you and I will get along just fine. The Blaiddyd family were always my best customers.’ a small bell chimed. ‘One moment, actually I think your lady love will enjoy this quite a lot.”

He went to a large open fire oven and pulled out a tray of baked pastries. Dimitri recognized them as sweet buns. Gaius started adding on honey and something else Dimitri couldn't see from his angle. “This is on the house. Thank you for driving that witch out of Faerghus and also for all the protection you gave the people. I know it was you outside that village, protecting us from the Empire. I’m glad to see that your eye has healed up from whatever you had to cover it up for, but I never got to properly thank you. Consider this what you’re owed.”

Gaius tied up the box and placed it in a basket along with four of the fresh sweet buns and the final slice of cake. “She’s a beautiful woman. I see why you kept fighting. I look forward to the world you two will build.’ He winked at Dimitri, ‘there are a few extra cookies in there for her too, because I know she’s probably going to give the dozen to Mercedes.”

Dimitri’s hands shook. “I don’t deserve…”

Gaius gave him a glare. “I will stop you right there, Your Majesty. I know you had your reasons, and it was probably anger, to go out and kill those the Empire sent. Regardless of why, my sister and her baby are both safe because of you. Anything you need that is too big of a job for Mercedes alone, you can call on me. Every day I get to spend with my nephew is a blessing, and one I’ll thank you for every day. ” 

Dimitri didn’t know what to say as emotions closed his throat and tears spilled. He felt raw. He was still ashamed of how he lived his life while she was gone, but now he had someone thanking him for it. He knew how many lives he had to cut down, but he never thought of how many he saved. It never seemed right to justify the actions when in the end it was another voice of the dead calling out for vengeance. 

Giaus handed him a handkerchief. “I’m glad you came in today. It’s taken a bit to set up shop again and you were always surrounded by people. War is ugly, and I imagine that you wouldn’t want to talk openly about it. Now, you got a wonderful lady out in the cold, if Annette hasn’t already stolen her for some shopping. These sweet buns are warm and fresh so don’t let them go to waste.”

Dimitri nodded and did his best to pull himself together. The moment the basket was in his hand and he was out the door he felt Guren press up against his leg. The wyverns were gone and he could see Byleth and Annette with them across the street through the store window. Dimitri collected himself as he pet through Guren’s fur. 

“Need to talk about it?” Guren asked.

Dimitri took a deep breath, the cold air burning his lungs and helping clear his head. “I’ll be fine. I apparently saved him and his family during the war. It’s just odd to hear thanks for what was one of the lowest points in my life.”

Guren let out a huff of breath. “You had to survive. There are probably more people who are thankful for your lance than you think, but you are probably focusing more on the lives you took instead. Let the past rest and take responsibility for the lives you are in charge of now.”

Dimitri nodded before heading over to the shop the girls were in. Guren’s voice was always helpful in shutting out the other voices that still clamored for his attention. He focused on Byleth. Annette was showing her one of the traditional fur-lined shawls like the one she wore. It seems they bonded closer during the time that they were at the monastery together. 

When he went inside Byleth’s attention had turned to the gloves. She had taken a set she found up to the counter while Annette chatted happily beside her. When he noticed a larger pair he came up behind her. “Beloved, what are you up to?”

She only smiled up at him. “Is it a crime to want to match?”

Annette huffed beside them. “I still can’t convince Felix to do it. I swear he’s more stubborn than… oh sorry, just ignore me.”

Dimitri chuckled before trading her the basket. “Those sweet buns are fresh. Gaius says he wants them enjoyed before they get cold.”

Byleth made an excited squealing noise and a wide smile lit her face. Dimitri had to do a double-take on her. It seemed that she had finally unlocked most of her emotions after their bonding ceremony, and he was going to enjoy every minute of her vibrancy. She blushed vividly before dragging Annette over to the side near the fire. It was a small sitting area near the door for people to warm up in between shops. He was still staring at them before the clerk got his attention. He tried on the glove that Byleth picked out for him and found it a good fit. He paid the clerk and joined them by the fire. 

They were both munching happily and he couldn’t be helped but endeared by the sight. When Byleth handed him one he almost refused since she was having so much delight from it. She raised a brow at him before he could even open his mouth to tell her to keep it for herself. He couldn’t help but chuckle at the fact that she knew him so well. 

She leaned over to kiss him and her lips tasted like the honey, spices, and sugar that was placed on top of the pastry. He would much rather have her over the treat. She moved away from the kiss before she broke off a piece of the bread and fed it to him. She had taken off her gloves to eat, and let her fingertips linger on his lips. He stared into those green depths as she smiled at him. 

A small giggle beside them broke them from the spell they had each other under. Annette was staring at them with a dreamy look in her eyes. “I am so glad that you both finally confessed. Seeing you both like this makes me so happy.”

Byleth handed him the rest of the pastry before going back to her own. It was warm and soft to bite through. The scent of cinnamon and clove filled his nose and he understood why Byleth and Annette had such a positive reaction to it. He had sweet buns before, they even made them in the castle as a treat from time to time, but something seemed different about both the texture and the taste.

Annette moaned beside them as she finished her last bite and licked the honey off of her fingers. “I really don’t know how he gets them so fluffy. Mercedes always talked about how she wanted to get a hold of his jar of special spices. He grinds them himself and it's a special blend.”

Byleth eyed the fourth bun in the basket. “I can see why you praised his sweets shop so highly when we talked about it in the Academy. I can’t wait to try the candy and the chocolates, but I shouldn’t ruin my appetite for Dedue and Ashe’s cooking.”

“Should we get a few more sweet buns to share with everyone?” Annette asked as she looked into the basket.

Byleth sat back a moment and pet Roksana idly. “I got the candies for Ashe, the cookies for Mercedes, I notice the cake is in there so Dedue would probably appreciate that. You already bought some chocolates for yourself. Hapi would probably like the bun. Is Sylvain, Ingrid, or Felix going to join us?”

Annette shrugged. “I would guess they might since everyone wants to spend time with you. Ingrid loves any kind of food, Felix doesn’t care for sweets, and I’m not sure what Sylvain would prefer.”

Byleth nodded. “I’m probably just being selfish and wanting to make sure there is more for me to have later.”

Laughter rose in Dimitri’s chest as he rose and kissed the top of her head. “If you want more we know where to find it.”

Annette nodded. “Yeah, better not fall into that temptation until after we have had their food or you are going to want to nibble on the way. Dimitri is probably the safest one to leave the basket with.”

Byleth nodded before she stood. Dimitri handed her the gloves she picked out while replacing the ones he had been wearing with the ones she grabbed. It would make her smile and they were a nice quality. He placed the old ones in his belt as he grabbed the basket. Guren uncurled himself from their feet as they all got up to leave while Maksim came from wherever he had been hiding to crawl up onto Dimitri’s shoulder. 

They exited the building after thanking the clerk. There was a burst of cold wind that brought more snow with it. Dimitri shielded Byleth and Annette from it with his cloak. He felt both girls press up against his sides as they shivered. Annette shook herself and moved away from him. She seemed fine, but Byleth was still shivering. Dimitri hooked his arm around her so she was wrapped up in his cloak beside him. She leaned her weight against him as they moved forward. 

Annette walked beside them as she pointed to other shops that might interest Byleth. The building next door to the tavern would be for Mercedes to teach. Annette had been training hard as a teacher so she could help Mercedes and stay here. They talked to Felix and with both his father and uncle still alive he wasn’t expected to take over the family lands for some time. When they stopped in front of the tavern Byleth looked up at the large building. There was a large sign with carved lions on each side of the wood.

“Lion’s Dance?” Byleth echoed as she read. Dimitri nodded. “We began talking about what to call this place and what to serve. Our favorite memory was that night we all danced at the monastery and Ashe decided that it made a great name. They even have a space inside that is large enough for several people to dance.” 

Byleth smiled as she remembered that night. Not only did all of her students gift her something for her appreciation, but Dimitri had been so sweet with his words that day. “We’ll have to try it out for ourselves, won’t we?”

He smiled down at her. “Yes, we shall, but for now, let’s get you inside where it’s warm.”

The inside of the tavern was decorated in silvers and blues. Lions decorated the banister that led up to the rooms so that a few guests could stay the night. Ashe and Dedue were hard at work behind the counter that surrounded the kitchen making food. Mercedes was bringing the food over to the tables and Hapi was in charge of the drinks. Sylvain and Felix were already at the bar with Ingrid sitting nearby. 

Ingrid waved them over. Dimitri recognized it as his normal booth. There was plenty of room for his legs to fit without bumping the table and Ingrid had even grabbed Guren’s pillow and placed it underneath. He let Byleth in first as Ingrid scooted over. Dimitri put Maksim down and was glad that he went straight to curl up with Guren. That would mean that he wouldn’t fight Roksana for being in his usual spot on the corner wood piece that followed the curve of the booth. 

Roksana crawled off of Byleth’s shoulder to the pillow that Ingrid placed there before she curled into it. Byleth smiled before she pet the wyvern. “She’s not used to so much hustle and bustle. Normally we’ve been keeping her on the third floor except for my short trips into town. All of this must be so different for her.”

Dimitri moved in to sit beside her. “With Sothis and Flayn, I highly doubt she’s used to quiet.”

Byleth chuckled before she nuzzled under his arm to lay against his chest. “You feel nice,” she mumbled. 

“Awe, now isn’t that cute.” Sylvain leaned a hand against the table as he smiled down at the two of them.

Felix sat on the opposite side. “You two aren’t even back together for a full day and you’re already inseparable.” 

Annette bounced into the seat beside Felix. “Sylvain is right. It’s cute and you could learn a thing or two from them if you want us to work.”

Ingrid chuckled. “Why Felix, is that a blush I spy?”

Felix sputtered as he took another gulp of his mug. “It’s just the alcohol.”

Ingrid hummed before slipping through the two tables. “I told Hapi that I’d take over the bar so she could spend some time with Byleth. If you are getting flushed from the alcohol Felix, then I am cutting you off.”

Felix looked like he was about to make an argument but clamped his mouth shut. Annette smiled before she leaned up against him. Felix moved to wrap an arm around her and then Byleth had to keep herself from laughing too loud as Sylvain came over to Felix’s other side and mirror Annette. “Oh, come on!” Felix snarled. Even though he looked agitated, he relaxed after a moment and laid his arm around Annette’s shoulders. He was glaring at Sylvain, unsure about what to do.

Mercedes shook her head as she reached their table. “Getting along as good as ever I see.”

“I missed my buddy.” Sylvian complained. His face was flush too. If Ingrid had anything to say about it he was probably going to get cut off too.

Hapi sat down a small bowl of Cheesy Verona Stew in front of Dimitri and a second bowl in front of Byleth with a side basket of bread. “Long time no see Chatterbox. Always good to see you Didi.” 

“They have something special prepared for you, but they thought you might want something to tide you over.” Mercedes explained as she sat down. “All of that going back and forth is tiring.”

Byleth sat back up as she moved to grab the spoon. “Who normally does it?”

Hapi shrugged. “Sometimes the boys will take it out themselves, but most of the time they’ll announce the orders up and the person comes up, pays, and brings it back to their table. I guard the money and the booze. Anyone that tries anything funny gets the Abyss package. How are Yuri-bird and Coco these days?”

Byleth nibbled on the tip of her spoon as she thought about that. “Constance is having a little too much fun at her new job, and Yuri has been training someone new for Abyss. He, Dorothea, and Darren have been talking about creating an opera company together and traveling. Nothing solid yet, but we’ll see what happens. What about you? I can see at least three knights here in the tavern too.”

Hapi shrugged. “They aren’t actually that horrible. No one knows about the curse I was under and both Ashe and Dedue make sure no one treats me badly. It’s nice here, and I get to bug Didi every now and again. Also, most of the Faerghus people remind me of some of my old friends in Abyss. They’re usually all uptight and proper until you get some alcohol in them.”

Dimitri raised a brow to that, but he had seen enough festival fights to know that if they weren’t stopped things would end up destroyed rather quickly. “I am glad that you decided to come here. You’ve all done well maintaining this place.”

Hapi looked smug. “I played my part, but the real stars are those two. I’ve never seen two people so happy in doing things for others. They’re always talking about new recipes and things to improve on. Ashe even has me bringing the leftover portions out to the slums to help how we can. Winter is always the hardest, but oh Didi, I meant to tell you. The job request board you had us put up has been doing awesome.”

Byleth’s brows knitted together in confusion. “I guess something similar to the requests we would get in the monastery for odd jobs?”

Dimitri’s face flushed as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Yes, the thought of you running around and doing everything at the monastery on your days off still never set well with me, so it stayed in my head. I would help where I could, but as Guren pointed out, I was working myself to exhaustion. When someone asked me if there was a list that they could help with I remembered where you always found your work. People come in, place their request and those who are willing to work them check in with Hapi. They can either broker a deal with the requester or a meal here in the tavern.”

Byleth smiled, proud that he was the leader she hoped he would rise to. “You’ve been doing a lot of good things from what I’ve been hearing. The councils in all the regions to help run things under you have been running smoothly. This also brings me to why Seteth let me come here instead of being there for the founding ceremony. I need to go and look into the Western Church. It was a nesting ground for the Agarthans and I need to figure out how they got in and if there is still any influence they hold there.”

Dimitri nodded. “May I come with you? I know it’s church matters, but I don’t like the thought of you going in there alone.”

Felix rolled his eyes. “I was going to go with her, but I should have figured you’d want to tag along. I hear any moaning and panting coming out of your tent and I’m kicking your ass back to Fhirdiad.”

Byleth giggled and gave Dimitri a sly look. “We’ll just have to be quiet then won’t we?”

Felix made a disgusted sound before taking another swig of his mug. The vivid blush was back on Dimitri’s face as he busied himself with the meal in front of him instead. Dimitri was happy to watch her dig into the meal with her usual gusto. Ashe and Dedue came over with more plates full of food that Mercedes and Hapi got up to help carry the other plates for them over. The rest of the plates were served to the guests in the tavern and the room was filled with laughter as the group caught each other up on all the events and how the other students and faculty had been fairing. 

Ashe and Dedue were closing for the rest of the day so they could spend the time without worrying about new guests. A few of their regulars poked their heads in and Ashe gave them some soup that stayed warm on the stove before sending them on their way. They would comment on how Byleth would curl into Dimitri’s arm as she leaned against him without realizing it, or when they would feed each other and stop because they had an audience. 

Byleth showed them the basket and brought out the leftover bun as well as the cookies and the candies for dessert. Mercedes brought out her own sweets as they continued their idle chatter and banter with each other. Dimitri sat back and wrapped his arm around Byleth’s shoulder. It had been a long time since they had all been together like this. It truly felt as if most of the burdens had been lifted. 

He could never forget what had been, but he could be thankful for what he had now. All of his friends had made it through the war, and while the wedding was still far away, he was betrothed to the woman he loved most in this world. None of this seemed to be the fate he deserved and yet, here he was.

He felt Byleth’s hand clasp around his as she gave him a small smile before returning her attention to Sylvain's talk about negotiations with Sreng and his quest to quell the importance of crests. Dimitri tightened his hand around hers and took a deep breath. He would be forever grateful for whatever led her into his path. 

Ashe grinned wide as another person poked their head into the tavern. “I have a surprise for you both.”

The person who walked in had an instrument case in his hand. He sat over near the fire and started playing the same tune that Byleth had recognized that day as one her father would hum. If she could get out of the booth without making a mess Byleth would have grabbed Ashe in a tight hug. 

The rhythm the violinist set after was slow as Dimitri extended his hand to her. “I would love to dance with you, if you’re willing.”

Byleth chuckled as she scooted out of the booth and took his hand. “I will always be willing to dance with my partner.”

They took to the open floor as he laid his hand on her waist and kept her hand within his. She laid hers on his shoulder as they swayed to the beat, both of them finding the rhythm before they started to step in time to the music. The sounds of their friends’ chatter fell away as their focus went towards each other. 

Dimitri wasn’t sure how long they danced for or how many songs the violinist played. Dedue and Mercedes had come out to join them for a song or two. Dimitri could tell Byleth was starting to get tired. She moved closer to him and laid her head on his chest. He had kept her awake most of last night and they had an eventful day today.

Dedue came up to them. “Your Majesty, it is getting late. I don’t think you want her out after sunset.”

Dimitri looked outside to where the sunlight was fading as it set behind the mountains. He hadn’t even realized the time. They had a late start and the daylight hours didn’t last as long during the winters.

Mercedes nodded. “Dedue is right. We need to get you both back to the castle. Why don’t we escort you?”

Byleth went over to scoop Roksana into her arms. “I think that would be nice Mercie. Won’t it be worse for you, with as late as you’ll be coming back?”

Dedue shook his head. “I will stay here most nights, but we both have rooms in the castle we can use.”

Dimitri let Maksim climb up onto his shoulders. “Ashe, do you need any more help here before I take them away?”

Sylvain waved Dimitri off with a shooing motion. “If he does we’ll take care of it. Byleth is not used to our winters. Make sure she’s taken care of.”

Dimitri nodded as they left. The lanterns were lit around the city, casting enough light for them to be able to follow the path. The mages stopped heating the stones when the sun went down, so they wouldn’t need to worry about slipping on ice. The wind was getting harsher as more snow blew in. He wrapped her in his cloak against him as they walked. Mercedes carried the basket and Dedue followed behind them all, like a silent guard.

When they reached the castle gates they were met by a pacing Rodrigue in the foyer. “Thank goodness. Please, Your Majesty, don’t stay out so late without warning. You had us worried.”

There were days Dimitri was tempted to stay in the tavern himself, but he should be grateful that he had someone worrying over him. As restricting as it felt, he wished no ill will on Rodrigue or Dedue’s for their mother henning. Dedue went first and Dimitri assumed it would be to stoke the fireplace in his room. He couldn’t stay here long. Byleth needed to be taken care of. “I am sorry Rodrigue. We were having fun and lost track of time.”

Rodrigue smiled before gave them a curt nod. “Rest well then, goodnight.” Rodrigue bowed before retiring to his chambers. 

Dimitri brought Byleth to their room and shuffled her straight over to the fireplace. She was shivering violently. “I’m sorry, I hadn’t meant to keep you out past sunset. It gets rather cold rather quickly once the sun goes down.”

“It has been cold all day, but I hadn’t noticed too much.” Her teeth were chattering and he swept past her a moment to add more wood to the fire. It was already roaring for them so that was good. He would have to thank Dedue later. 

Even Roksana was scrunched up against her neck under the hood as close as she could. Dimitri lifted the couch closer to the fireplace. Guren moved to jump onto it after Byleth sat on it. Roksana squealed and dove for the fireplace. Maksim shook his head before he went to the new bed that Mercedes had made and gifted. There was a bed for Roksana that Guren had placed the feathers in and Dimitri brought that closer to the fireplace for her. The wyvern made another squeaking noise before she wrapped herself around the feathers.

Byleth held her hands out towards the fire as Dimitri took his spare dry cloak to drape it over her. He left a moment to grab some of the blankets in case she might need something more. He took his current cape off to let it dry and warm up near the fire. There was a soft knock on the door. 

Dimitri went to open it and found Mercedes on the other side. “I thought perhaps you two might like some tea or if you’d prefer something sweeter I have warm milk with some chocolate shavings and mint we can add.”

Byleth looked back as she wrapped his cloak around her. “The milk chocolate combo please.”

It had been a long time since he had tried any. “I’ll have the same.”

Mercedes smiled and went to work preparing the drinks. Dimitri went over to Byleth and she opened up the cloak to him. He nuzzled in behind her, letting her rest against his chest. Guren had curled himself into a ball over her feet. Dimitri felt Byleth snuggle deeper against him, leaning her head to rest under his chin. 

Mercedes chuckled as she brought over the first cup. “You two are absolutely adorable.”

Byleth thanked her before taking the mug. She rested her hands on it while she blew at the contents. “It’s just what feels natural to do. I like the feelings I get when he holds me. I’ve missed it all these months.”

Mercedes brought one for Dimitri then made a third for herself. “Would you mind if I joined you for a moment? I brought the sweets as well.” 

Dimitri gestured to the chair beside them. “By all means. Thank you, Mercedes.”

Mercedes smiled before bringing a plate of cookies and her mug over to the small table between them. They enjoyed the silence for a little while, the only sounds coming from crackling in the fireplace as he rubbed his hand along her in an attempt to get her warm. She moved so she was curled up against his chest again, tucking her legs underneath her as Guren nudged up as close as he could, his head in her lap.

“So did you enjoy your trip to the city?” Mercedes asked, taking a sip from her mug.

Byleth nodded. “Very much. I can see why everyone likes it here. The people were friendly and respectful. I’ll have to get used to the weather and temperatures, but the nice thing about the cold is all you need to do is add more layers to your wardrobe.”

Dimitri left a kiss on the crook of her neck. “Do you at least think you can handle it enough to live here with me, even during the winters?”

Byleth chuckled and leaned her head back. "Hmm, I'll need to think about that,' her grin grew wider, 'of course I'll be happy here. I get my own personal heater."

He tightened his arms around her as he rested his chin on her shoulder. "Don't tease, I was being serious."

Byleth smiled before she reached to pick up a cookie and feed it to him. He took her peace offering, making sure to flick his tongue against the tips of her fingers. She made a subtle bite to her bottom lip. 

He couldn't help but feel a little smug that he affected her with small actions as well. Sometimes it was just her words that would send a shiver through him. He wondered what she might have in mind for what she asked of him this morning. His mind still raced with everything they did last night. He might have been a little greedy with his insatiable behavior, but he had made sure to take care of her in between, and she had not made any complaints. 

If she was any indication, trying to fight the urge to touch was not easy. There were also very few times when he didn’t want to have his hands on her in some way. Last night had been wonderful for both of them. To have the tables turned and have her in charge for once should be interesting. 

He nuzzled his nose into her hair, just enjoying the feel of her. It was calming having her here with him after all these months. She had stopped shivering thankfully. Tomorrow he'd keep her inside until the last possible moment for the illumination of the dawn.

Mercedes smiled before gathering their empty mugs. "You both are too cute sometimes. I think I'm going to go join my personal heater now. Are we still on for tea tomorrow before lunch, Byleth?" 

Byleth nodded before she leaned her head against his. "Oh Mercie, can you leave the kettle for the tea? I might want it tomorrow morning. I imagine that view will be best seen from the balcony."

Dimitri nodded. "True, it would be nice for afterwards. I won't let you stay out long, it will be quite cold."

As soon as the door shut behind Mercedes, Dimitri snuggled closer against Byleth as he kissed her neck. “Guren, could you do us a favor and go warm up the bed a little for her?”

Guren looked up with a skeptical expression before he shook his head and jumped down. Dimitri watched as Guren padded over to the bed and took the tassel holding the curtains up and pulled. It would start to get warmer inside from just that. There was a ruffle of sheets and then a huff of breath. Satisfied that the wolf had made himself comfortable, Dimitri turned his attention to Byleth.

He ran his hands down her sides as he nuzzled into her neck. "Are you warm enough now?"

He heard her intake of breath, felt her shudder in his hands as he found the hem of her shirt as he moved to touch her skin. She leaned her head back against his shoulder to give him better access to her neck. He moved to take off his own shirt before grabbing hers and throwing them both aside. He wrapped the cloak closer around her shoulders to make sure she stayed cocooned within the warmth of it.

She let out a soft moan as he wrapped his arms around her waist. “You’re so warm love.”

She snuggled further into his lap and he tipped up her chin to be able to kiss her. “You had asked to rest tonight. I can take you to the bed if you’d rather just snuggle and sleep.”

She groaned and narrowed her eyes at him.”Wasn’t it you who just asked me not to tease?”

He chuckled at her expression and swept her hair back with his fingers. “Yes, but I’m only trying to warm you up.” He was more than happy to continue, but he wasn’t going to go against her wishes. Guren’s fur should be enough to warm up a spot on the bed for her by now.

She smiled and leaned her head against his chest. She hummed before a large yawn escaped her lips. 

He pet her hair before pressing a kiss against it. “You traveled a while to get here, I kept you up most of the night, and you’ve had a long day. There’s always tomorrow if you want to sleep. I’m happy just to have you in my arms.” 

She twisted so she could hug him, nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck. “I love you.”

He pulled his arms tight around her. “I love you too. Do you want any clothing to wear to bed? I can grab it for you.”

“Mercedes made me a nightgown with some socks to help keep me insulated. I’d like to try those. It should be towards the top of my travel bag.”

He kissed her temple and took her circlet before slipping away from her. She shivered as the air touched her skin when he pulled open the cloak. He replaced it back quickly around her before stepping over to her bag. He placed her circlet on the dresser and opened the bag to get what she needed. He’d have to commission Mercedes for more things that she’d like that he could keep here for her.

He brought them back over to her and she traded him her dagger for the clothes. He turned to place her dagger and his next to her circlet while she changed underneath the cloak. He slipped out of his pants and shoes before he felt her arms wrap around his waist. The nightgown was simple, but he could feel the softness of the fabric by what covered her arms. He felt fur prickling at his back. He smiled, she probably still had the cloak wrapped around her.

He placed his hand over her arm. It felt good just to be held. He turned around before he leaned down to kiss her softly. She smiled against his lips as his hands kept the cloak on her as she put her arms around his neck. He moved to lift her and cradle her to him as he brought her over to the bed. Shouldering aside the curtain, he could see Guren’s golden eyes reflecting against the light. 

The wolf stood and moved over a few paces as Dimitri knelt onto the bed and placed her where Guren had been laying down. He waited as she snuggled under the sheets before he joined her, moving the cape so it laid over the sheets above them to help insulate her. He cradled her to him as he felt Guren come over to press himself against her other side.

Byleth made a small content sound as she shifted until she was flush against him. She intertwined her fingers with his and he felt her relax. He kissed her shoulder before relaxing himself. 

There was another movement of the curtains as Dimitri felt something crawling over top of him. It was a wyvern by the feel of it, but he couldn’t tell which one it was in the dark. Maksim was usually content to sleep next to Guren if he came onto the bed. This one snuggled into the fur on the cape and made a small content sound. It was too melodic to be Maksim. The curtain moved again as Dimitri assumed Maksim was coming in. 

There was a small hissing noise followed by Guren’s growl. “She has every right to be here as you. Behave, or we will lock you up outside.” 

Byleth made a humming noise before reaching out to pet Guren. “Thank you for mediating.”

Guren huffed as Maksim curled up against his side. “I’m just glad the pest understands me.”

Byleth sighed and yawned before she closed her eyes. Dimitri buried his face into her hair and breathed in deep. These next few weeks were going to be paradise. He tried not to think about when she’d be gone again. “Warm enough beloved?”

She nuzzled against his arm she was using for a pillow. “Mhmm, you both make very good heaters.”

Dimitri kissed her neck before snuggling against her. “Get some rest love, dawn comes all too soon.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter is Lunafox90  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated
> 
> I am so sorry for the wait. I have the next shield of ashes chapter outlined and the next tempest chapter almost complete. As yall noticed I did go back to put another comment to notify for update. Once I get past a week of not replying to a nicely thought comment the axiety starts to kick in so that's why I made that note in the previous chapter.
> 
> So Byleth is going to be in Fhirdiad for a couple of weeks. Anything special anyone would like to request that hasn't been metioned in the chapter?


	40. Confidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some more bonding time and getting ready for the winter festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooo sorry that I hadn't updated this fic for so long. I've been kinda tangled in the tempest fics and it's been hard to produce fluff with everything going on. The thing is though, I think we all could use fluff right now, and I know working on this has soothed my soul a little, so I hope it can bring some joy to your day
> 
> Note: I did leave some pieces from the spice scene of the original, not detailed on any of the actions, but I did keep the important emotions and thoughts because of the importance of his trust in her as well. It's at the very bottom once they get back to the bedroom.

\-------------------40-------------------

Kisses to her neck and a touch on her shoulder made Byleth blink as she shifted. It took her a moment to realize where all the warmth was coming from. There was a weight on her leg. One of the wyverns must have decided it was a good sleeping spot. Dimitri was pressed up against her with his hands roaming softly over her back and shoulders. Guren’s fur tickled. 

Dimitri seemed to notice that she was awake and pressed his lips to her forehead. “Morning, beloved.”

Byleth hummed as Dimitri stroked her with the backs of his fingers. “Feels nice.”

It was dark inside the curtains. She could barely make out the outline of any of the shadows with her. Guren was still pressed up against her other side. Dimitri let his kisses wander over her like his hands were until he met his lips with hers. The kiss was sweet and tender, but Byleth found herself pressing herself into Dimitri to deepen it. 

Dimitri broke the kiss, and she felt his fingers caress her face. “As much as I’d like to stay here and continue, I made a promise to you. Let us get ready. I need to make sure you’re covered up enough to stand the cold.”

Byleth snuggled further against him. “But it’s so warm here with you.”

Dimitri chuckled. “I know. Trust me. The view is worth it.”

Byleth groaned and wrapped herself around Guren as Dimitri left through the curtain. Byleth shivered at the sudden influx of cooler air. 

Guren shifted under her, and she could feel his huffs of laughter. "Get used to it, Ashen."

Byleth glared at the wolf before she nestled deeper against his fur. The curtain opened again, and Dimitri laid some clothing beside her. This time he hooked the curtain open, leaving the air drafting in. 

Byleth grabbed the colder cloth and dragged it to her as she groaned. She didn't want to get up yet, and the thought of stepping outside didn't appeal to her if getting out of this bed was going to be such a temperature difference.

Dimitri was shuffling around the room. Byleth heard the clank of logs as he stoked the fire. The kettle with water was placed on its hook. He was grabbing clothing and things for himself from the sound of it. 

Byelth squeaked as one of the wyverns, pressed their nose against her skin. Guren barked with laughter this time as Byleth turned to pet whichever wyvern had given her the cold touch. 

Roksana put herself between Byleth and Guren. The wyvern nestled against the warm fur as Byleth was forced closer towards the opening. 

Dimitri’s arms wrapping around Byleth's waist made her jump, but she nestled into him as her head rested sleepily against his arm. "I was going to be nice and let you change where it was warmer, but you seem to be a little too comfortable."

Byleth recognized the tease in his voice too late. She didn't have any time to respond before Dimitri pulled her into his arms and off the bed. The indignant yelp she gave only had him chuckling as he tightened his hold on her and kissed her neck. 

Byleth rolled her head back to give him more access as she let out a small sigh as his hands caressed her over the nightgown. "I could be more comfortable in that cloak of yours." 

The puffs of his breath as he laughed tickled against her skin. "You have your own, but you're more than welcome to borrow it when you wish."

Dimitri sat her down on her feet, his hands lingering for a moment before he pulled away from her. Byleth grabbed the clothes he brought her before she tugged on the smallclothes and pants under her nightgown. She wasn’t looking forward to taking off the nightgown and the warmth it provided for the rest, but she didn’t have much choice. When Dimitri handed her the cloak he made her, she couldn't help but snuggle into it. It was so warm, Dimitri must have put it near the fire for her to heat the fabric up. 

Dimitri had his own cloak on before he stood near the frosted-over balcony door, watching for the first signs of dawn. "I don't want to keep you out there longer than necessary."

Byleth nodded as she stepped over to him. When he finally opened the door, the cold burst of air that came through made Byleth shiver. Dimitri went out first, kicking away the snow to give her a place to stand and to avoid any slick patches of ice. Byleth put up the hood of her cloak and stepped outside. 

Dimitri opened up his own cloak and motioned towards her. Byleth settled against his chest, and Dimitri wrapped his arms around her, surrounding her in his warmth as his cloak covered them both. She felt him move until his chin rested atop her head.

The new light of dawn was finally peeking over the mountain ridge. The way it scattered across the landscape took Byleth’s breath away. The light refracted on the snow, seeming to make everything sparkle, just as he had described. She had never seen such a sight before. 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” His voice resounded through her from his hold.

Byleth could only nod as the sky became an array of dazzling colors. Ignatz would have a field day with this scene. She’d need to recommend it to him the next time he was here in Fhirdiad. Her breath billowed in dense fog as the wind took it elsewhere. The sight had almost made her forget about the cold. Dimitri’s warmth was also doing wonders for her. She took her gloved hand and intertwined it with his hand on her shoulder.

She felt Dimitri’s lips in her hair. “It is beautiful, but I don’t want you getting sick for staying out too long. Hopefully, it was worth waking up early for.”

“Yes, thank you for this.” A part of her wanted to continue to drink in the sight, but he was right. She was not used to cold winters, and even with his warmth, she was still shivering slightly under her cloak. The last thing she wanted was to spend half her time here sick and unable to spend time with him.

He shuffled them inside, and the temperature difference was a welcome one. Dimitri went to getting more things ready as Byleth curled up on the couch in front of the fire. “You know I almost like this arrangement better for the couch,” she mused, curling up into the blanket he left.

His chuckle came from behind her as Roksana got into her lap and nestled against her. “If that is what you prefer, it can stay that way.”

He was moving one of the side tables closer to her, and she noticed the box from Gaius’ sweet shop that he put on top. A part of her wanted to dive straight for it and see what was left, but she could be patient. On her lap, the wyvern made something akin to a purr as Byleth stroked her head and watched as Dimitri continued to gather things like mugs and tea bags. 

Guren laid himself over Byleth’s feet as Maxism climbed on top and rested himself against Byleth’s leg. Roksana lifted her head to glare at the other wyvern, but decided after a moment that there was no threat, so she laid her head back down. 

It was good that the wyverns were getting along now. They would be spending a lot of time together, after all. Byleth hoped that Ashe, Sylvain, and Dedue would take up the offer to get their own Sreng wyverns. It would be nice for all of them to take a flight at some point with Ingrid. 

Byleth leaned her head against the back of the couch as she remembered that Ingrid wanted to take her flying later in the week. It still left her with a little bit of fear, and she hated the feeling. 

She heard the clink of the mugs on the table. “What’s wrong?”

There were times she missed her expressionless mask. Even now, after her heart began to beat, she still felt numb sometimes. “Just thinking about Ingrid’s flying lessons.”

Dimitri came up behind the couch and laid his hands on her shoulders. “There’s no shame if you aren’t ready for it. Just know that if you ever fall again, I will be there to catch you. Ingrid asked me before she came up with the suggestion because she was worried about pushing you. It saw you with Claude and his wyvern that made me say yes. Please don’t dwell on it. If you’re not ready, no one will force you. Roksana isn’t big enough to fly yet, and we have plenty of time.” 

Byleth tipped her head further so she could see him. “I need to get over this. It’s irrational.”

Dimitri leaned down and kissed her brow. “The last time you fell, you were hurt enough to sleep for five years. It’s understandable to hold fear towards something that hurts you. You are brave and strong, Byleth, but you are not invincible. We all have vulnerabilities, but as you’ve shown me, we can overcome them. It will take time, and even then, there is the possibility that you aren’t ready. We’ll still be here for when you are.”

Byleth reached up to cup his face in her hands. “Whatever it is you’re doing, finish it and come cuddle with me.”

Dimitri chuckled before he kissed her hand. “As you wish, beloved.”

Dimitri moved to get the hot water off of its hook before he poured it out into the two mugs. “What flavor would you like?”

Byleth eyed the sweet box again. “Mint, I think would go good with those cookies.” 

After he put the tea bags into the cups to steep he sat down beside her. They sat in front of the fire for a while with his arm around her shoulder and Byleth leaning against his chest. “We do need to think about the Winter Festival and what we will be doing this year. It correlated with Garreg Mach's Founding Day, and Seteth told me in his letter that he has given you a request to lead a sermon while you’re here.”

Byleth gave him a peeved look. “And why are you reminding me of work?”

“Because it needs to be done. There are plenty of preparations that still need to be made. As much as I wish we could be leisurely like this for all the time you’re here we, unfortunately, don’t have that ability.”

Byleth sighed. “Comes with the territory. There’s always paperwork or things that need to be taken care of. Sometimes it feels like there is no time for ourselves, just the roles we fill.”

Dimitri moved to grab the mug for her. “Yes… it is a heavy burden, but I at least like to know that our work benefits others.”

Byleth took the mug of tea from his hands. “That part has been nice, but I also hope you haven’t been overworking yourself. It’s been good to have Seteth around. He’s helped where he can.”

Dimitri bent down to pet Guren. “He’s been making sure that I don’t overtax myself. Rodrigue and Gilbert have been helping where they can. I am starting to understand more tasks as I go along and things settle down. It doesn’t make them any less tedious, but it does help.”

Byleth nodded before she leaned over to grab the box he left on the table, trying not to disturb the wyvern. “It’s been a rough couple of months, that’s for sure, but also, It makes me more grateful to have this time with you.” Byleth fed him one of the cookies before she grabbed one for herself. “And with this many sweets, it might be best to have a sparring session later.”

“I would love to. It still feels odd to not practice after so many years of making it into a habit out of necessity, so it’s still part of my routine when I’m able.” 

They stayed for a while longer side by side as they sipped at their tea and talked about the different things they’ve been doing in their respective positions and the help that the other previous members have been helping more in their respective territories. It was nice to see that every classmate was on their way to finding their place in the world. Fodlan was slowly getting back onto its feet, but it would take longer still to get everything settled down from the war finally. 

Which meant more work to do. Byleth breathed Dimitri in as she wondered what they would do once they withdrew from their roles. They certainly wouldn’t stay as king and queen forever. 

Claude had a good analogy when he referred to Fodlan as a newborn. They could only guide it so far before they would need to let it function on its own. Feeling Dimitri’s warmth beside her, she didn’t regret her choice to intertwine their lives together.

Then another thought struck her. "What will we do if our children don't have our lifespans?" 

The words just tumbled out of her mouth, too quickly to take them back as she felt Dimitri stiffen beside her. “I’m sorry, it just…” 

She tightened her grip around the cup in her hands. Then she felt his lips against her hair as he pulled her closer to him. “It still feels strange to think about that side effect of our bond. I’ve avoided those thoughts for the most part. It will be one thing to lose friends over the years, but…I do not want to imagine that possibility. I hope since it is a bond of blood and magic that if we have children, they can reap the benefits of a long life as well.” 

“If?” Byleth echoed. 

“I have not forgotten about our previous conversation. I don’t care what my council says. I will not risk your life to have an heir. Since I’ll be abdicating once I know things are settled, I won’t need one. Now a child with the woman I love, that will depend on her and what she wants. It is not an obligation. If you fear the possibility of them aging while we do not, I will understand if you do not want to have them at all.”

That explained her question as to his plans. She sipped some more tea as she settled into his embrace. “We have time to think about it, at least. I’m sorry for just blurting it out like that.”

He carded his fingers through her hair. “It is something that we did need to discuss. What made you think of it?” 

“Claude’s words about Fodlan being a newborn and thinking of how I don’t regret intertwining my life with yours. They just came together in my head, and that came gushing out.”

Byleth was just glad his mug was over on the table. He probably wouldn't be too happy about spilling hot liquid all over them because he shattered his cup from her question.

Guren looked up from the floor. "I wouldn't let that fear stop you. You have the goddess on your side, and I'm certain Rhea or Seteth will divulge their secrets if it is needed." 

Byleth nodded and intertwined her hand with his. "I would like to try after the wedding for one, I think. I don’t know if I'll make a good mother, but I'm willing to learn."

"You? I don't even know id I’ll…"

"You will both do just fine." Guren interrupted with a huff. His mouth hung open a moment before he put a paw over his face. "Sorry, I know you've talked about your fears with me, but she hasn't heard them."

Dimitri went to grab the mug and stared into the contents. "There is no need to apologize. There is still plenty of time and plenty more to talk about than something so far in the future.”

Byleth nodded and finished off her tea. “It’s as you say, whatever the obstacle, we will face it together.”

Dimitri gave Byleth a small kiss. “That we shall.”

Byleth smiled and returned it before she snuggled into the fur of his cloak while she let him finish off his cup. The rest of the time was silent as he stroked her shoulder, and they both listened to the crackling of the fire. 

Byleth almost fell back asleep, but Dimitri’s movements stirred her back awake. It looked like he was trying to shoulder out of the cloak. “I was going to let you sleep some more.”

Byleth circled her arms around his waist and nuzzled against his chest. “No need, but thank you for the consideration. Let’s go to the training grounds and then start our day.”

Dimitri nodded. “One other thing, after you have tea with Mercedes, I’d like to take you somewhere.”

Byleth looked up, curious. “Oh?”

Dimitri only smiled. “It’s a secret, but I hope you’ll like it.”

\-------------------

Training went well, and it was nice to get to spar with Dimitri again. Felix or Seteth usually took her morning sessions. Dimitri was pulled away to take care of some of the paperwork that required the king’s direct attention. Byleth wasn’t sure how long that would keep him occupied. She had some of her own planning to do and a sermon to write up. She should have known that Seteth wasn’t going to let her out of doing work while she was here instead. 

The thoughts of where Dimitri would like to take her teased at the edge of her mind. Guren lay at her feet, wanting to spend some time with her. She could see how just his presence was helping Dimitri out. It was nice to feel that you weren’t alone as you were working on a task. She noticed the pictures of her that Ignatz sketched sitting on Dimitri’s desk, and it made her smile, knowing that she had a similar arrangement at Garreg Mach. 

Once the task was done, she took her paperwork to the church associates that resided in the castle as liaisons to get everything ready for her. Dimitri would be dealing with something similar to get the winter festival underway. Decorations needed to get put up, events needed to be planned, food decided on, and everyone given their part to play. Byleth found her lips curving into a smile. It was similar to wedding planning without the main event. 

Guren looked up from where he padded at her side. “I am glad whatever you are thinking about can make you happy.”

Byleth paused long enough to crouch down and pet the wolf at her heels. “I am. It’s strange how just being near him can make me feel lighter.”

Guren closed his eyes as his tail wagged from side to side. “Love can do that to a person. I am glad that I got to see you like this.”

Byleth rested her forehead against his as she reveled in the friendship she knew she had in him. “I am glad that you are finally free from what Cornelia did to you. You do not have to stay with us, you know. We would miss you, but if you ever want to go back to your roaming, you know you can.” 

Guren huffed. “And miss free meals and warm fires?”

Byleth chuckled before they moved on to meet Ingrid outside. The chill of the outside air seemed to sap even the warm feeling she had as dread crept up her spine. She felt Guren press against her leg, silent support for the fear she knew he was probably smelling. Byleth took a deep breath, the air billowing in front of her when she exhaled. 

Ingrid was tending to the saddles and checking to make sure everything was ok. Byleth hesitated in her approach, wondering if she was strong enough to do this. Then Ingrid caught sight of her, and the smile that spread across her face made Byleth knew that she was at least in safe hands. Claude had given her more strength than she realized, and Dimitri’s words echoed in her mind from this morning. She couldn’t be afraid forever. 

With that, she steeled her resolved and pushed forward. “Morning, Ingrid.”

Ingrid gave her a nod. “Good to see you, Pro... ah, it seems old habits are still hard to break. Good morning Byleth.” 

Byleth came up to approach the pegasus beside her. Guren stayed back to make sure he didn’t spook them. Byleth wished she didn’t have to wear these gloves from the cold. She loved the soft texture that pegasi had in both their fur and feathers. These two were very well maintained. Their coats were shiny and healthy, and their wings were strong. “Are you the one that’s been taking care of them?” 

Ingrid beamed. “Yes, his majesty…. ah, Dimitri, put me in charge of both the pegasi and the knights that ride them. It’s been a fun task, and I will make sure that there are no slackers. Such is my duty as a knight.”

Byleth only chuckled as a blush covered Ingrid’s cheeks when she felt she had to pause and say Dimitri’s name after she slipped up to use his title. Byleth sometimes wondered which of the Blue Lions still had the worst time trying to abide by Dimitri’s wishes. Byleth turned to where Ingrid had a covered bundle and uncovered the pegasus knight armor underneath it. 

Ingrid came over to her. “Because of the cold winds, you will need some insulation. The helmet will keep it from stinging your face. There’s also balm there for your lips, so they don’t get chapped.” 

Byleth nodded as she got ready with shaky hands. Ingrid’s smile turned into a grim line. “You don’t have to do this.”

Byleth nodded. “I know, and I don’t want you to feel like you’re forcing me. I need to get over this, and the further steps I can get allows me to face the fear that is threatening to stop any progress. I can’t promise you that I’ll be able to get into the air today, but the important thing is that I tried.”

Ingrid patted her shoulder. “Just don’t push yourself too much that you take too many steps backward.”

Byleth nodded before she placed the helmet on her head. Then, with a calmness she didn’t feel, she mounted on top of the pegasus. Ingrid was silent as she mounted on top of her own. “We can just trot around for now and take in the castle grounds.”

Byleth took a breath before she gripped the reins. “I think I like that idea. Guren, find Dimitri, and I will meet up with you later. I’ll be going and having tea with Mercedes once this is done.”

The wolf nodded before he trotted off to follow her command. The pegasus she rode was docile enough. The wings were tucked and the feathers brushing against her leg as they moved. Byleth let Ingrid talk about her new job and how she enjoyed knighthood to help keep her nerves calm. It was a pleasant conversation, and she was also proud of the strides she and Sylvain made in trying to convince people that crests were not as important as people invested them as. 

They reached a long stretch of the path, and Byleth took a deep breath as she patted the pegasus’s neck. “Alright, let’s try this.”

Ingrid nodded as she went first, the pegasus spreading its wings and taking flight into the air. She hovered there, waiting for Byleth. Byleth gulped and gripped the reins. Terror had her shaking in her saddle. The pegasus snorted and shifted from foot to foot, reacting to her fear. 

Something caught her attention on the balcony above her, and she saw Guren and Dimitri. He had the wyverns with him, and they were perched on the balcony ledge, watching the flying pegasus with interest. Byleth took a calming breath as she soaked in his presence. No matter what happens, Dimitri would be there to help her back up. She had to trust in the mount below her. She had to trust in herself and not let fear paralyze her. 

Byleth felt the change in how the pegasus got calm below her as well. “Alright, no hesitation.”

She snapped the reins, and the pegasus went galloping and spread its wings. She felt the rush of air as it jumped and climbed. Byleth did her best not to look down. She kept her gaze forward. She took a few laps around Ingrid before it became too much. She tilted the reins towards the balcony that Dimitri watched her from.

When the pegasus was at an even height with Dimitri, she edged it closer to them as Ingrid called out how to get the pegasus to hover. Both wyverns were flapping their wings and trying to get into the air, but it would still take some time for them to grow into them. 

Dimitri reached out his hand to place it on Byleth’s shaking leg. “I am proud of you, but don’t push yourself. Small steps are enough.”

Ingrid came over to her, and Byleth handed over the reins to her. She hated this feeling. Her entire body was shaking. The pegasus was hovering over the balcony. If she fell, she wouldn’t sustain any damage, but still, the fear persisted. She was so frustrated with herself. 

“I’m here to catch you. You aren’t alone in this.” Dimitri’s voice filtered into her head. His touch soothed her. She closed her eyes and focused on that and the slight rise and fall as the pegasus beat its wings to stay aloft. She gathered her breath as she slung her leg over the side of the pegasus. She’d have to time it right so she wouldn’t smack into one of its wings or hooves. 

Then she took a breath and slipped off. It felt like an eternity passed. Her heart leaped in her throat. Memories washed over her, but then she felt Dimitri’s arms as she fell into them. More wind rushed past her as Ingrid led the pegasus away from them. A sharp click of Ingrid’s tongue had it moving back down to the ground with her own pegasus following close behind. 

Dimitri pulled Byleth close as she buried her face into the fur at his shoulder. “I am such a coward.”

She felt his lips in her hair. “Beloved, a coward wouldn’t have even gotten onto the pegasus. They also wouldn’t jump. They’d wait until they were back on solid ground. You are stronger than you know. Don’t dwell on what you couldn’t handle. Think about what you were able to accomplish.” 

Byleth couldn’t help but nod. She didn’t believe the words just yet, but she knew that she would probably come to rely on them in time. For the moment, she was happy to let Dimitri carry her inside while she took deep, calming breaths.

\--------------------

Mercedes’s room held Annette and Sylvain waiting for her. Byleth almost expected Felix to be there, but she had to say she wasn’t surprised to see that he wasn’t. Mercedes went to making tea for everyone as Byleth told them about the brief time she had in the air on the pegasus. 

Once the tea was made they caught up with each other until Sylvain turned his attention to Byleth. “So you mentioned some sort of ribbon. What did he end up doing? I know what I suggested to him, but I am curious to know exactly what he did.”

Byleth shrugged and talked and answered the questions that came her way as she fondly remembered what Dimitri did to her that night. All three of them would interrupt with outbursts and sometimes the girls would giggle, but Byleth managed to get through the conversation without too many details. 

Mercedes had a devious look in her eye when she shoved a few black silk ribbons towards Byleth. “I found out that the tailor that’s been working here in the castle knows a reinforcement spell for fabrics. With their strength it’s really easy for the royal family to rip apart their clothing. He shared the secret with me since I make things for you and Dimitri as well. I think you’ll find that you might be able to repay the favor and get him a little wrapped up in you.”

Byleth took the ribbons in her hand and pulled them taunt, pleasantly surprised by how well the spell seemed to work. “He had asked to be at my mercy. I’m not exactly sure what that means to be honest.”

A sly grin curved on Sylvain’s face. “I have a few ideas for you.”

Byleth turned her attention to Sylvain as all three of the women listened and commented on his suggestions. Byleth was sure that Dimitri’s ears were burning wherever he was in the castle, but the information would be well worth any embarrassment that came from this.

\--------------------

This would be the first time that Byleth would have been through the northern gate. The southern entrance led into the city. The snow pillowing down around them made the trees look even more majestic. Dimitri had his arms around her as he took the reins and led the horse down a path that seemed well-traveled. When the horse stopped Byleth had to take in the sight around her. It was a large pond that glimmered in the sunlight. 

“How’d it get so smooth? It’s like looking into a mirror with how it’s reflecting the scenery.”

She heard Dimitri release a sheepish chuckle. “Well, I knew that it’s easier to learn when the area is smooth so I had some of the mages come out and get it ready for us.”

Byleth tilted her head back so she could see him. “Learn what?”

Dimitri pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I want to teach you how to skate before you need to do it in front of an audience. It’s also something that I’d like us to do for fun later on if it’s agreeable to you.”

This hadn’t been what she expected but she had to say she was looking forward to it. “So you’ll be playing professor, huh?”

A smirk bloomed on his face at her teasing tone. “Hopefully your motivation is high today.”

Byleth answered by twisting around and kissing him directly. He kissed her back before letting go of the reigns and dismounted off the horse. He turned back to her and she put both legs towards him before he helped her slip off. Instead of her feet touching the ground, he held her there in his arms as he brought her into another kiss. He had a shy grin when he broke away and she couldn’t help but nuzzle against his cheek and hug him.

He took a deep breath as his arms encircled around her. Then when she slipped her arms free he let her drop back to the ground. He grabbed the saddle back off the horse and handed it to her while he tied off the horse and gave it a feed bag. Byleth opened it up to find what looked like knee braces in her size and two pairs of shoes with blades on the end. They each had a wooden cap on the bottom to keep the edges covered. 

“I grabbed the bracers to make sure your knee doesn’t end up bothering you later.” 

Byleth looked up at his instructions and then looked around for a place to sit to put the skates on. There was a small covered bench next to the lake with a place that looked like you could hang fishing poles. “This is also a common spot for ice fishing. I imagine you’ll want to try that at some point as well.”

Byleth nodded. She had heard of the sport and was curious. She took the skates and bracers over to the bench after handing the bag with the remaining skates to Dimitri. He followed her over and knelt down in front of her as he helped her out of her boots. “You’ve gotten better at that you know.”

Dimitri looked up, a little confused at first. Then he must have remembered when he had yanked a little too hard the first few times when he had done this for her because his face flushed. "I apologize for those earlier attempts."

Byleth only reached out to run her fingers through his hair. "If it means moments like these, then you have nothing to apologize for."

He smiled softly before he went back to his task. "Actually, ever since that binding ceremony, it might seem odd, but I feel like I've had more control over my crest. It's activated less at random."

Byleth though a moment as he traded out her boots for the skates. "Well, Sothis and the crest of flames are the origin. Perhaps before you were missing something that you possess now."

"That would make sense. Now for these make sure that your heel is all the way to the back and I’ll show you how to tie these properly. Be sure that the laces are fully undone before you slip them on. You’ll need to start tightening from the bottom up and make sure your heel is snug against the back. Now is this too tight?”

Byleth shook her head as he nodded and moved to help her with the other skate. With the snow falling behind him and gathering on his cloak she couldn’t help but smile at the sight he made. He stayed there kneeled when he was done to lay a kiss to the knee that had the scar. “This requires bending your knees for balance so if you feel like it is about to seize up let me know immediately.”

Byleth trailed the back of her fingers against his cheek. “I will, but I don’t think it will be more of a strain than all of the battles we’ve had to face.” A smile curved her lips, “or bending them in bed to wrap around you for long periods of time.”

Dimitri quirked a brow as he looked up into her teasing expression. “I’ll just have to be more mindful of our positioning in the future then won’t I?”

Byleth only shook her head and patted the bench. As much as she was enjoying this, the wooden bench was cold and she didn’t want to sit here for too long. They also still had things they needed to do in town, so these few hours were all they had before they needed to return to the hustle and bustle required of their titles. She put on the knee bracers while he changed into his skates. 

The first thing he did was show her the proper way to fall so she wouldn’t wind up slicing herself with the blades. She couldn’t help but giggle at him covered in snow and splayed out, but she was able to understand what he meant about making sure that her legs went out away from her body if she felt she were about to fall. 

When he finally took her out onto the ice she had to cling to his arms as he held her up. She was so afraid she was going to make him tumble too. Most of it was balance, posture, and the direction you tilted your feet. He started with the basics and when he showed her with examples she barely felt like she could stand still, much less skate with the effortless skill he had. 

Dimitri was graceful and wonderful to watch. He had them leave the cloaks on the bench so they wouldn’t tangle them up if they were to fall. His face was flush and he had a smile on his face that was wide. It wasn’t often that she saw him this happy. He was thorough in teaching her as well. She was still shaky after all the instruction, but it seemed fairly easy to pick up, after several falls on her ass to teach her what not to do. 

His laughter echoed around her, although he tried to not to. He would curl his lips in and try not to, but she could see how hard he was fighting it on some of her more glorious falls. She wouldn’t complain. She was new at this and to hear him laugh like that she would take a few bruises. Then he reached out his hand and pulled her close, telling her which direction to swivel her feet as he led. They glided over the ice and she found herself feeling more confident as she turned to twist to be beside him and they both skate side by side. 

“May I try something?” Dimitri asked after a moment. 

Byleth only had a small hesitation before she answered yes. The next thing she knew she was clinging to Dimitri’s shoulders as he scooped her up. He stood still a moment to adjust his hold and tell her where to keep her balance. Once that was taken care of he took off at a pace that had her frightened at first. The cold wind threatened to whip the hair out of the bun that the girls had put it in for her. 

He made it look so effortless. He spun and turned with very little trouble or adjustment. He never faltered in his posture once. The fear faded and she started to enjoy it for the freedom that it was. It was almost like… Byleth blinked as she realized what he had done. She was still low to the ground, if she fell there wouldn’t be any lasting damage. Even more than that, she knew that she could trust Dimitri not to drop her. 

She nuzzled into his neck as her lips curled into a smile. “Thank you, there are times when I don’t think I could love you any more and then you do something extremely sweet that makes my heart grow fonder of you.”

He tilted his head toward her. “I was hoping that it would help, but I also thought you’d enjoy it without the added benefit. Do you think you can handle me going faster than this?”

Byleth tightened her arms around his neck and nodded. It was ethereal out here with the sights around her, and they blurred past her as he went at full speed. The rush made her heart leap into her throat, but she trusted him and took a deep breath and let herself relax in his arms. 

Then he started to jump. “Ok, now you’re showing off.” She muttered. 

He only grinned in response as he started to do a few more tricks like spinning them around. It was exhilarating and she forced herself to keep calm and focus on him. Then she felt him shift her in his arms. “Let go, and trust me. Cross your arms and keep them tight against your chest. Keep your body straight, don’t curl up.”

A shiver of fear went through her, not knowing what he planned. He had slowed down to a gentle pace. She took her arms away and did as he asked by crossing them over so each hand lay on one of her shoulders. He kissed her forehead before he picked up his pace again. 

When he slung her up into the air for a spin the air left her lungs when she felt the momentum fade and bring her back down. Dimitri caught her by her waist and let her down slowly and she felt the skates hit the ice as he led her to spin around him before pulling her to him in a hug as he kept them both steady.

“Was that too much?”

Byleth was trying to get her breathing back under control, but what surprised her most was there was a smile on her face. “No, that was… I can’t explain it.”

He kissed her temple as he held her. “I have more to teach you, but I don’t want you getting sick. We need to keep our intervals out here short and give our bodies time to warm up and recover.”

Byleth nodded as she steadied herself against him. She pulled away and tried to move on her own. She was still shaky on her feet, but she was proud that she was able to skate on her own. Dimitri stayed close but didn’t try to interfere. Soon she had enough confidence to go faster and she tried to do a lap herself. She was proud when she came back to Dimitri, her strides in her march higher as her speed increased. 

“Byleth try to slow down, you’re not used to this yet. Try to stop if you can, tilt your feet like I showed you.”

She ended up leaning too far back and winding back up on her ass as she skidded a little bit. The scrape of his blades on the ice next to her made her envious of him again. 

“Are you hurt?”

She shook her head no and got onto all fours to push herself back up. He took her hand after that and took her over to the edge before lifting her over the lip onto solid ground. She felt more embarrassed than anything. She did feel a bit sore, but it wasn’t worse than her bruised ego. “I had fun.”

“Good, but we’ll need to teach you some more things before you’re ready to start learning tricks.”

She would have to agree. They returned to the bench where they slipped out of the skates back into their boots and donned their cloaks. Then it was back on horseback to the castle for some hot chocolate or tea before they needed to go out into the city. After all of the excitement, Byleth found herself nuzzling against his chest and taking a small nap. With one hand leading the reins, Dimitri let the other wrap his cloak around her and give her a place to rest.

\---------------

The town was bustling with activity. The winter festival was one of the larger celebrations in Fhirdiad, but they haven’t had a chance to host it in the years that Cornelia had been in power. The city was full of life and noise as the people got booths ready for selling wares. They took their experience in running the errands at the monastery and applied it here to keep everything running smoothly.

There was one task that Dimitri wasn’t looking forward to. The tree that his father had placed in the center of the city all those years ago had been left to rot. It needed to be uprooted and a new one placed. It was a tradition for the townspeople to bring carved talismans to the tree on the eve of the festival. Each talisman could carry a wish for a dream to come to fruition, words of thanks, or just a simple prayer for good harvests or profits. 

Byleth was at Dimitri’s side when the old tree came out. His hands shook and she knew that the look on his face meant that he was fighting with his demons again. She stayed beside him, her hand tucked away in his while he fought for his composure. She had the old tree taken to the woodsmiths. Most of the wood was rotten, but there was still some wood that could be salvaged. That she would give to Dimitri to cave his own talisman out of. She also had a piece for Rodrigue and Gilbert. The larger piece she would see what Dimitri would want to do with. The tree might not stand any longer, but the symbol would remain.

It was certainly a sight to see Dimitri carrying an entire tree that was so much taller than even he was. It was difficult to try to get it through town without breaking anything. Dedue and Ingrid were directing him to where the tree would be replanted. Hopefully, this tree would be able to stand for many more generations. 

Byleth showed him the wood that she was able to salvage and where it came from and she was surprised in the crushing kiss he gave her under the tree. A few of the townsfolk cheered and that made him break away with a blush on his face. Byleth’s face also burned, but she decided she didn’t care what others thought when she pulled him back to kiss her again.

Dimitri seemed to be in a good mood as they made their way back to the castle. Byleth was just happy to him smile. He took great pride in his city and the rebuilding efforts. The new decorations for the winter festival for booths and events were being placed all around the city. He could tell her every beam he carried and helped set up. He liked it when he could use his crest for the good of others, and he had certainly been busy today after they got back from the lake. 

Byleth smiled fondly at her attempt to skate. The fact that Dimitri was always so nimble on his feet, so it hadn’t surprised her that he was good at skating. She still wasn’t sure if she’d be ready to skate surrounded by other people when the festival happened. She wouldn’t mind dancing in a ballroom, but skating, she was afraid she was just going to fall and embarrass him; even worse, slice someone with the skate on her way down.

A gust of cold wind made her shudder. She pulled her cloak closer to her. Then she suddenly felt warm when Dimitri pressed her against his side as he put his arm and his cloak over her shoulder. Byleth enjoyed the fact that Dimitri didn’t hide his affections for her. Byleth reached over and clasped her hand in his as her other arm wrapped around his waist. He had to shorten his stride and take smaller steps so he wouldn’t leave her behind, but she knew he wouldn’t mind. It was warm against him, the perfect bane against the winter’s chill. 

The moment they were through the castle gates, Dimitri lifted her into his arms to cradle her against his chest as they made their way to the royal suite. Guren lifted his head in greeting. Roksana and Maxsim were both curled up against him.

Dimitri sat Byleth down as he grabbed the key for the room. Byleth leaned down to pet Guren. “Would you mind staying out here tonight? I want some time alone with Dimitri.”

Guren snorted. “You leave me babysitting the wyverns while you go out and mingle, and now you tell me I can’t sleep in the bed. That’s rather unfair of you, Ashen.”

Byleth kissed Guren on his forehead as she held his muzzle in her hands. “Extra serving of meat in your breakfast tomorrow morning?”

Guren growled before he huffed. “I’ll make sure no one disturbs you, but both of you are taking the wyverns tomorrow. I am not your wyvern sitter.” 

Byleth nodded and ruffled the fur on his head as she heard Dimitri unlock the door. She smiled before she slipped in ahead of him. “Give me five minutes.”

Then she closed the door while Dimitri stood outside, not sure what just happened. Guren snicked before he laid his head on his paws. Dimitri seemed at a loss, his fingers running over the hilt of his dagger Byleth gave him. What in the world was she planning now? Dimitri leaned against the opposite wall while he waited on her. Then he heard a knock on the other side.

Taking it as his signal to enter, he went inside and locked the door behind him. The wyverns have already figured out that they can open the doors by hanging on the handle, and Byleth made it clear that she didn’t want any unwelcome guests.

\--------------

Dimitri’s eyes widened, and Byleth trailed her nails across his jawline. She grabbed the blindfold off the bed next to her. “I love you, Dimitri. If anything gets too overwhelming, let me know.”

He held her for a moment and let out a deep breath. “I trust you.”

She decided to start with the blindfold first. He also had to spend so long without his sight in one of his eyes. The last thing she wanted was to bring up bad memories. When she had that tied off, she let her fingers linger in his hair. 

She loved that such small things could have such a big effect on him. She splayed her hands as she explored the grooves of the muscles along his stomach. The stretch of skin over bone was far less noticeable now. He was filling out more from all of those years of malnutrition, and she couldn’t help but be happy for him. 

Byleth nuzzled against his cheek. “My handsome lion, you took such good care of me like you always do. I want to take care of you now.”

He always gave so much to her. Her fingers trailed over the scars that marred him. He wouldn’t be able to see the sadness in her eyes. Most of this happened when she couldn’t be there for him. She went to kiss and stroke every scar as a silent apology. There was no rush tonight, and Dimitri deserved every kindness she could give him. 

Byleth traced the crest of flames that appeared over his heart to signify their soul bond. It was barely visible now, just faint scrollwork of darker skin. She made sure to leave a kiss there as well. His trust, his love, there were so many things she was grateful for having him, and he had chosen to spend however long their lives would be with her. She was sure she couldn’t find a better partner. Together they could overcome any obstacle.

\--

When Byleth removed the blindfold his vision was filled by her. The firelight was gleaming off her darker hair and catching her lashes to give her an ethereal glow. His crest was just a touch darker than the rest of her skin above her heart. Dimitri wasn’t sure how he had gotten so lucky to have her. He had never thought he deserved to be loved after the sins he committed in the past, but she had given her whole heart to him. 

“I love you, Byleth.” Those simple words were something he needed to tell her more often.

The small smile that curved her lips bloomed into one that took his breath away as she leaned forward. Her hair tickled against his chest as her hand came to caress his cheek.

“I love you too, Dimitri.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank every one of you. Some of you have been with me since the beginning when I didn't even know what I was doing. Your comments have fueled me over the months and I am so glad my personal project brings joy to others. Some of you even extended a hand to help me learn to do become a better writer, others giving me encouragement. I would not be at this point without your support and for that I thank you.
> 
> Next chapter is going to be the winter festival.


End file.
